The new adventure rewrite
by HiddenName
Summary: This is about a girl name Victoria Star, a 16 year old girl. Join her as she goes into the world of Vampire Knight. Where she meets all of the characters including the main ones. [This is a rewrite of the first story I made. I hope you like it.]
1. Prologue

**Here is the first chapter on the new story. This one is going to be longer and will tell you more about my OC. I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC.**

Prologue

"Hey, look it's that quiet girl. Victoria Star right?" Someone whispers to their friend.

"I heard that no one has ever heard her voice and that she doesn't have a single friend in this school." Another one whispers.

"No way. I hear that she is a rebellious girl that is an gang." A third girls says.

"Seriously."

"No way." They keep whispering and whispering but of course I hear them.

My name is Victoria Star. I have brown eyes and brown hair that reaches to my back. I am 16 years old. I live in Nevada, which part you may ask, Las Vegas. Yep, famous for their casinos. I'm in school right now looking out of the window waiting for our teacher to come in the room. Unlike the other schools, we have to wait for our schools teachers to come in the class, and we get start. All those rumors you heard, it's not true at all. I have always been this way ever since I can remember. I will admit though that I am an otaku. A big one that loves anime, manga, yaoi, all sorts of stuff. The only people I have told is my mom, Nancy Star, father, Kai Star, and my big sister, Sarah Star.

"I heard that she is adopted." I heard someone say.

Okay, that one is true. I won't deny that I was adopted. I really don't like getting in to details that much about this adoption thing. Oh yeah, I haven't told you why I am like this. The reason is because you can't trust that much people. You don't know if they can be trusted or if they are just acting. In the manga and anime, you can tell a lot from the characters just by the way they act or how they speak. I will tell you that I am jealous of these girls in my class. They all friends, pretty, and even have crush. My crush are people are in the anime. Every time I look at them, I just wish that somewhere in my heart I can be like them but I can't, I am me. I'm okay with that.

I hear the door open to see our teacher. "Okay, please sit down and be silent. Now what is 5x + 6 =36." The whole time in class we have been studying math, and lucky for me math was my last subject. The bell ring ending the day for class. I was going to get up my desk when someone pulled on my arm. I looked to see a boy with red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Victoria. Do you wanna come to the mall to have pizza with us?" He smiled looking at me. He was pointing at his friends behind him. My heart was thumping so loudly and as soon as I was going to open my mouth.

"Come on Ryo, get real. She won't talk to us at all. Just leaver her alone." One of the girls in his group said. The boy looked at his friend and then looked at me. My bangs were covering my eyes and got my arm out of his grasp. I got my things and quickly ran from the class, ignoring the boy's call. I quickly walked the parking lot to see my father and sister in the car smiling at me. I got in the back seat smiling at them.

"How was school? Did you make friends?" My sister asked not hint of Japanese in her words. You see, my sister lived in America since she was really small, so she never had an accent. She only spoke English until she hit middle school. She knows Japanese, French, and Italian. She is also college trying to be cope like our father. I smiled at my sister shaking my head left and right.

"Again? Honey, is everything alright?" My father asked me concerned. Yep, this is my father, a policemen. He was born in Tokyo, Japan. He doesn't talk much about his side of the family besides what he was and does. He is full Japanese. I smiled kindly at him. My family are the only people that I can talk to and show my true expressions to.

"I'm alright. There's just been these rumors going around because I don't talk at all." I replied. My sister and father look at me, then looked at each other. They both sighed before looking ahead. Father finally starts the car and I put my earplugs. I went on Youtube to type in Vampire Knight. My favorite anime as you can guess is Vampire Knight. I'm listening to the beginning of the song and going to the episode where Yuki is in front of Maria.

"Are you watching Vampire Knight again?" My sister ask looking at my phone. I looked up at her pausing the episode.

"Yeah. I love this anime." I replied. My sister sighs leaning back against her chair.

"When we first adopted you and your sister showed you that anime. You would watch that anime none stop and you continuously watch it." My father says turning to our street.

"Well yeah. I mean, Vampire Knight is the one anime that won't make me feel...lonely." I replied feeling my eyes tear up. We stop in the garage for my sister to pat my head. I look up to see them smiling at me.

"You aren't lonely. We are always going to be here with you." My sister says. I nodded my head as we get out of the car. We enter the kitchen to see mom getting ready for dinner.

"Welcome home sweetie." Mom says smiling. My mom was born and raised in america. Her family lived in America and she didn't want to leave them, so my father decided to move from Japan to America with my mom. What she does? She mostly stays home and works on some paper work. She is more of the extra or backup person. She does the laundry, get the food, and make the food too. She is mostly a housewife. Mom looks at me with worried. She then looks at my phone smiling. "I see you still watch that Vampire Knight Sarah showed you." I smiled back at her nodding my head.

"Yeah." I sniffed the air to smell my favorite. "Spaghetti." Mother chuckled looking at my bright eyes and big smile.

"Yes, but you must do your homework before you eat." My shoulders slumped down depressed.

"Fine..." I complained walking slowly to my room. I hear them chuckling behind me as I closed my door. "Ugghh..." I throw my bag on the bed laying face flat. I roll to continue my homework while watching Vampire Knight at the same time.

"Dinner is ready!" I blinked looking at the clock. It was 7 and outside was dark with bunch of stars. I had no idea that it was this late. I packed my bag finished my homework and hurried down for dinner. I waited for every one before eating my food. I was a happy that I chat with mom and dad. Dad always tells us story about his work in the police force and what he does. It's so funny how tries to act the criminal even though he is poor at acting. Sarah tells stuff in college that she learns to be a police women, and father always has to correct her too. Mother and I don't say much besides laughing. Sometimes I look around the room to see pictures of me and my family, even their friends. I never had friends since I came here. I don't know if it was because I was shy or I was just unsociable. Whatever it is, I just want to change.

Dinner finally ending calling it a night. I, on the other hand, didn't went to sleep like everyone else. I was thinking of the events that was happening at night and what I told my sister and father.

_'You aren't lonely. You aren't lonely. You aren't lonely.' _This one sentence keep replaying over and over in my head, but that is how I truly feel. There is another reason why I like Vampire Knight so much. Every time I watch them, I feel like I knew them or have known them before. I know people would say 'Everybody knows them. They are anime.' This is different though. I can't explain it but I just have this deep connection every time I look at Yuuki or Kaname. I squinted my eyes from something blinding my eyes. I looked up at the sky to see a shining star. It was so bright and beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. I closed my eyes praying in front of my window.

'I wish, I wish that I can be..." Before I knew it my mouth was speaking on it's own. "...that I can be a part of Vampire Knight." My eyes widen touching my lips. 'What did I just say?' I thought walking back to my bed. As soon as I lay down on my bed the star that I wished on was even brighter and was coming towards me. 'What? What?! No!' "Stop!" I shouted crossing my arms over my head. The star stop in front of slowly dimming.

"I won't hurt you." The star spoke. The light was completely gone and instead a small pink puff ball was in front of me. My arms were to my sides as I blinked at puff ball. My rubbed my eyes trying to see if this real, I even slapped myself. "You don't have to slap yourself! I'm real! I'm real!" The pink puff ball was circling around me. I scoot back hitting my head on the head board.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to say. The puff ball smiled at me closing it's big blue eyes.

"My name is Minami or Mimi for short if you like. I am the star you wished, Victoria Star. Funny how I was star and you last name is Star too, huh?" I nodded my head slowly. I looked at the puff ball to see fur, little thin arms and big blue eyes.

"What are you?" Mimi's smile continue to get wide.

"I am what you call an alien, but in my home planet we are called Feathers." Mimi replied. I continue to nod my head from every word she says trying to sink this in.

"Okay, wait, Feathers? You look more like a puff ball. Shouldn't they call you puff ball?" Mimi sighed looking at a different direction.

"If only you knew why we were called that." I looked at Mimi confused. "Anyway, I am here to make your wish come true."

"Wish?" Mimi bonked my head lightly trying, and I mean trying to glare at me.

"Yes, that you wanted to go into the anime Vampire Knight silly." Mimi slightly chuckle flying around my room.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked. My eyes were wide and it felt like my whole world was slow. Mimi came closer to me saying slowly.

"You are going to the world of Vampire Knight." At that moment, my whole world was completely slow. I was beyond shock that I couldn't believe my own ears. Until my mind finally register it, I had a huge smile on my face and I jumped on my bed.

"Really?! Are you serious?! That's is so cool!" I shouted happily. Mimi had a smile on her face flying around my room again. 'I get to experience the world of anime. I'm so happy. I can't wait. Just wait until I tell mom, dad, and...big sister...' I stopped jumping to sit back on my bed. Mimi stopped flying around looking at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"What about here? What about this world?" I asked Mimi. I then begin to realize about my life in that anime. "What am I going to do in the anime? What am I suppose to be? Who am I suppose to be? Am I still having going to have my name? Am I going to look completely different?" I was filled with bunch of different questions that Mimi took out tiny whistle to stop me. I stopped asking questions to look at Mimi with wide eyes.

"Calm down. I can answer all of your question. You see my friend, you play as one of the main roles. Your name will still be Victoria but a different last name. You will still look like what you are here. Your life will be with the main girl Yuuki Kuran, right?" I nodded my head. "You will start at the beginning of the anime slowly going to the manga. You can try and change the story as much as you can, whenever you can."

"Okay, but... how am I suppose to understand them?" I asked Mimi. Mimi rolled her eyes looking at me.

"I'll explain. Once we enter the anime world it will seem to you like they are speaking English to you, but they are actually speaking Japanese. Once you talk it will be Japanese, but to you it will be English. Plus to you, you think that I am speaking your language but I am not. You are speaking and understanding my language, because you are my master. Only my master can understand me and speak the same language as me. Oh! Plus, the only ones that will know who you truly are will be me and you, and what else? Oh yeah, once you enter the anime world, this world's time will be slow that once you come back it will be the next morning."

"Two more questions?" I pointed two fingers out. Mimi nodded her head. "1. Where will you be? I mean I do need you in this. And 2. How am I suppose to be play in the main role, when I ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?" I shouted at her. Mimi's blue eyes were in circles from me yelling at her ear.

"Man, when you talk you have such a loud mouth." I glared at her.

"What was that?" I spoke cold. Mimi shriek backing away a little.

"N-Nothing. Anyway, to answer questions. I can turn into a necklace, bracelet, and weapon. I will have the Academy Cross symbol on it helping you every step of the way. The other question, you really don't need me to answer that one."

"Why not?" Mimi fly close to my face giving me a closed eye smile.

"Because even with you knowing everything, you can still make your own role while helping others." Mimi replied.

"Okay. I think I got all of my questions done now." I took a deep breath in and out. Mimi nodded her head still smiling.

"Good. From now on, you will not be Victoria Star anymore. You will be Victoria Cross." I nodded my head in understanding. "Great. Let's first go to the scene where Yuuki first gets attack and saved by a vampire." Before I knew it, Mimi waved her little, thin line, arms and the scenes of anime and manga were surrounding me high and low. Mimi turned into a necklace with the Cross Academy symbol on it like she said. In front of me was the scene with Yuuki as a child. I didn't hesitate to enter the scene engulfing myself in the white light.

* * *

As I open my eyes, everything is completely blank. I can't remember a thing at all. I felt something on my chest to see a necklace I have never seen before. I look at my small hands and see Yuuki next to me. She was stretching her hands out and I did the same thing.

"It's cold..." Yuuki says. I looked down at my hands to see big white balls.

**" Pure White snow." **A voice speaks in my hand.

"What is 'pure white'?" I asked looking down in my heads.

"What's snow?" Yuuki asked.

**"It is... something that is not red." **The voice in my head replies. Yuuki and I look up ahead in the distance to see a man in a coat.

"What is something that is 'red'?" I asked softly.

"Are you two lost, little ladies?" A man asked us. We finally pay attention to the man in front of us.

**"That is..." **

"May I...drink your blood?" We looked at the man with red eyes and fangs showing. Our eyes were wide with fear looking at his fangs.

**"They drink the life-blood of people. They are beasts, disguised as humans." **Without much of a second thought I got Yuuki behind me and slowly stepped back. The vampire was getting closer to us and I pushed Yuuki away making me fall in the snow looking up at the vampire.

"N-No!" I shouted. The vampire's hand was on my head and I looked at Yuuki to see her running towards me. My eyes were terrified and scared as I closed them.

**"They are..." **I open my eyes looking at the vampire in front of me, but my eyes widen to see a boy behind the vampire. The boy vampire put his hand through the vampire. Yuuki ran towards me, knelling down looking at the other vampire.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires." The boy vampire said getting his hand out of the other vampire. He licked his bloody hand looking at us with his red eyes.

**"vampires. You mustn't get close to vampires."** We looked at the other vampire turning into dust and his coat flying in the wind. Yuuki and I were holding hands as we looked at the boy vampire.

"Are you two all right?" He spoke to us kindly. He leaned down giving his bloody hand.

**"If you get close to them..." **We didn't think at all as we both reached for his hand while still holding each other put his arms around us protecting us from the cold. **"...their gaze will enslave you." **

_**I hope you guys think that this prologue is better than old story. I certainly do. XD. If you guys haven't read the other story or my author's note than you will understand why I am rewriting it. Until then, please look forward to this story. Thank you and I hope you like it.**_

_**Please review. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys will like this chapter. There will be major change like I said before so the story will be different as well. Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC. **

**By the way, if you guys want to know what Mimi looks like. Just draw a big circle with two circles in the big circle for eyes, then draw curve arms outside the circle. Decorate the eyes anyway you want, but it has to blue and the fur has to pink and you have Mimi as a puff ball.**

Ten years later

This is Cross Academy, a famous private school where all the students live in campus and dorms.

*Chatter *Chatter *Chatter

That is all I hear from being high up in the tree. My back leaning against the tree and my eyes close feeling the sun's ray one last time.

"All right, all right, step back, everyone!" I hear a familiar soft voice. "It's past curfew for everyone in the Day Class." I open my eyes to look over my shoulder to see a girl with short, brown hair yelling at the Day Class girls. "Return to your dorms!"That girl is Yuuki Cross. She is my adopted sister and somehow my older sister.

"You're only saying that because you want the Night Class all to yourself, isn't that right, Cross-san?" One girl spoke in front.

"Just because you're the Headmaster's daughter... That's so unfair!" I sit up swinging my legs against the branch seeing Yuuki having a hard time with these Day Class girls. Yuuki steps back a little before showing them her Disciplinary Committee badge.

"That's not true! I'm only doing my job as a perfect-" Yuuki was interrupted from the Day Class girls as they try push pass Yuuki. I sighed looking at her struggle to scoot back. I sigh standing up.

'I guess it's time for me to help.' I thought standing up on the branch. I was going to jump to another tree when I heard the night dorm's door open. 'She didn't make it in time...again.'

"I didn't... make it in time again..." Yuuki spoke quietly but I heard her. Once the doors open, the Day Class girls were in two lines making way for the Night Class. Yuuki was in their way as she looked at them and the Night Class. She slowly moved out of the way so the girls can gaze them in aw. I sighed jumping to another tree branch getting above Yuuki. I sweat-dropped looking down at her.

'I'm up here and she hasn't notice at all.' I thought continuing to look down at her.

"Good morning, ladies!" Aidou says cheerfully. "I heard you." Yuuki and I sweat-dropped looking at Aidou. "Everyone's in high spirits and looking cute today."

"Idol... Er, Aidou-senpai..." One girl said.

That boy is Aidou Hanabusa, blond hair and blue eyes like ice. He is the night class and to every Day Class girl he is known as their Idol.

"Hi!" Aidou waved.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki spoke.

"Stop worrying, Akatuski. You're too uptight." Aidou replied.

The boy with orange flaming hair and brown eyes is Akatsuki Kain. He is the cousin of Aidou Hanabusa. It still amaze me how they could be different but also alike in the manga if you pay close attention. I mean hello, they will do anything for the one they love. That has to be one thing in common right?

"Aidou-senpai!" Some girls shouts.

"Kain-senpai!" Another one shouts. One girls shouts and because of Aidou's jealous maybe, he points at the girl and does a bang making the fangirl fall. I continue to sweat-drop and see Akatsuki sighing as well.

"No way!"

"Shoot me too!" The girls besides Yuuki said running to Aidou. A whole swarm of them came to behind Yuuki making her fall on the ground. One girl touch the branch making me sway back and forth before falling besides Yuuki.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouted siting up next to me. I blinked looking at the worried expression of Yuuki. "Are you okay?!" I put my hand on her cheek and my other hand on her other cheek, pinching them. I placed a soft smile looking at her anger face.

"I like you better angry than worried." I spoke calmly. Yuuki's eyes were wide as I sit up continue to pinch her cheek.

"Swup et! Et hwrt!" Yuuki says throwing her arms around like a crazy person. I chuckle a little letting go off her cheeks. "Ah! You have leaves in you hair!" Yuuki ruffles my hair taking the leaves out. My hair isn't that short like Yuuki's but it does go down pass my shoulders. My hair doesn't go to my middle back or does it barely reach my collarbone. Yuuki finally stops ruffling my hair and is now fixing it. Yuuki and I looked at each other and we placed a soft smile on our faces as she continues to pat my head.

"Yuuki... Victoria..." We hear a husky voice from behind me. Yuuki and I both looked behind me to see the boy from our memory. "are you both all right?" He knells down giving us his hand with that same kind smile.

_Our memories begin...on that snowy night._

**"Kaname-senpai." **Yuuki's voice was more of surprise while mine was more calm.

"Thank you both for all your hard work." Kaname says tilting his head a little.

"Oh, please..." Yuuki says rubbing her head. I feel people's stare at Yuuki for me to look at them then at Yuuki. My eyes widen in realization as I slowly stand up.

"It _is _our duty as a perfect." I spoke up helping Yuuki stand up. I look at Kaname and he looks only at me. Kaname stands up gracefully looking at us with sad eyes.

"Please don't be so formal. It makes me feel a little lonely." Kaname says. I can feel my heart tighten to see him with those sad eyes.

"Err...but you are the one who saved our life." Yuuki says. I nodded my head agreeing with her. Kaname walked to us putting his hand on Yuuki's head.

"Don't worry about that anymore." Kaname says making Yuuki blush. He then puts his hand on my head making me blush.

"It's in the past." He puts his on my cheek making me look at him blushing.

"Uh...um..." I continue to blush trying to figure out what I'm trying to say. I notice the soft smile on his face as he looks at my blushing face making me embarrassed.

'Damn it, Kaname-senpai...' I thought in my head. I was then surprise to see someone's hand grabbing Kaname's wrist off my cheek. Yuuki and I both looked at the person with wide eyes.

**"Zero!" **Yuuki and I both said, and this time my voice was surprise.

"Classes are starting. Kuran-senpai." Zero says. This guy is Zero Kiryuu. My adoptive and older brother. He has white hair and lavender course, he hates when the Headmaster calls him soon since he did _once _have a family. If he wasn't so scary all the time then he will actually be popular like the night class. Kaname and Zero looked at each other before Kaname got his hand out of Zero's grip.

Yuuki and I were looking between Zero and Kaname. Yuuki worried's expression and with me a calm expression. I swear my calm expression is like Shiki-senpai's except I do show my expression.

"How scary..." Kaname snaps me out of my thoughts. Kaname walks past us and we look at the angry vampires behind him. "Mr. Perfect." He looks back at us.

"Kuran-senpai!" Two girls walk pass us to go straight to Kaname. "Um... p-please accept this." They bow giving them a rose and a present. Kaname smile kindly at them accepting the gifts. I can feel pain in my heart and Yuuki squeezes her hands together. I put my hand above her's. Yuuki looks at me as I shake my head left and right slowly. We look back at Kaname.

"Damn it, everyone! Get your butts back to the dorms!" Zero shouts at the Day Class girls making Yuuki and I shocked plus surprise. "All that screaming a drooling every goddamn da-"

punch punch punch punch. "Where do you get off acting all cocky when you're late?! We're perfects, so act like one!" Yuuki shouts at Zero as she punchs him.

push push push push. "I'm going to return all that to you!" Zero shouts back pushing Yuuki. "You're way too obvious." I narrow my eyes a little, not in glare, looking between. Zero then looks at me. "Same with you." My eyes slightly widen, enough for him to read my expression. "I don't care if you both like him, but... you _do _understand, right?"

"Shut up!" Yuuki yells looking at the different direction. Yuuki then looks at me seeing my bangs covering my eyes.

"I know...Zero." The wind blows threw my hair as I look at Kaname.

_They are..._

A girl with silver hair and silver eyes name Seiren. She is always by Kaname's side and takes his orders.

_different from the rest of us._

The rose he holds starts aging fast until it completely withers.

_Yuuki and I know that well. _

I close my eyes enjoying the wind going through my short hair watching the night class enter their class.

* * *

**Night Class**

"We, the Night Class, are the first to demonstrate the effectiveness of the newly developed tablets to the whole world. You are not only the pride of this school, you are also the pride of all creatures of the night." The teacher explains.

"It's not that big deal." Ruka says. Ruka Souen, the cousin of Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain. She has long, wavy toffee colored hair that falls to her back to reach just below the middle of her back, fairly pale skin, and large coffee bean brown eyes. She is in love with Kaname, but he does not accept her feelings.

"We're just a study group." Takuma spoke. Takuma Ichijou, the vice-president of the Night Class. He has blonde hair and green eyes like the forest. He is personalty is nice and he does not despise anyone. He will always help his long time friend Kaname.

"He really pisses me off!" Aidou shouts angry drawying his notebook. "Kiryuu Zero... Who the hell does he think he is?!" He scribbles on his notebook. "How dare he grab the arm of Dorm President Kuran..."

"Oh my..." Ruka says grabbing Aidou's notebook. "When you do something like this, it make you look like you're in love."

"As if!" Aidou shouts back. "I'd bury that damn perfect with my own hands if I could!"

"But..." Shiki spoke up. Shiki Senri, the cousin of Kaname Kuran. He has red hair and light blue eyes that look like silver. "...the two perfect does seem delicious, don't they? Those girls, I mean." Kaname stopped reading flipping his pages in his book looking at Shiki. The whole class was quiet gasping at what Shiki said.

"Shiki..." Takuma says worried.

"Hmm..." Behind Shiki was girl name Rima Touya. A girl with orange hair and purple eyes that is besides Shiki side since they both are models.

"Here, food." Rima throws Shiki the tablets and he catches them with his mouth. Kaname closes his book standing up facing looking at Takuma.

"You do appear to favor them quite a bit, Kaname-sama." Ruka admits.

"Yes, you're right." Kaname replies. Ruka and Aidou both angered by this, but Ruka puts the corner of Aidou's notebook to his hand, hurting him.

"It hurts...It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!" Aidou shouts throwing the notebook of his head glaring angrily at Ruka, who ignores him. "Ruka, I'll kill you!"

"The moon is hiding." Kaname says looking out the window.

"Yes." Takuma replies. "From this moment, it's our time." The lights were out showing their red eyes like blood.

"The night of vampires." Kaname shows his red eyes to the class.

_Yuuki tells me that according to legend, they dwell in darkness. To me, it's like shadow that you can never escape. The reason their are perfects in this school is to protect their existence in this school. _

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

"I won't accept this." Zero states irritated. Yuuki sighs and I shrug remembering this part in the anime a bunch of times. "Is it now our job to wait on those 'movie stars' and act as their personal bodyguards, Mr. Headmaster?" Zero puts his fist on the desk.

"It must be difficult to do this every evening." The headmaster replies.

"If you understand that, then assign some more perfects!" Zero asked annoyed. Zero points at Yuuki irritated. "_She's _not helpful in the least." He then points to me. "And Ms. stay in the tree only watches in the side lines." Yuuki and I looked at him pissed.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that from someone who never shows up! At least, I arrive to the gate!" I complained.

"Exactly! You're the one who is always late!" Yuuki yells at him too.

"That's impossible." The headmaster drinks his tea. "Their existence is a secret, after all..." He then explains how this whole schedule works for the 14th time. I put my index fingers in my ear not listening to him. He then looks at us serious and I remove my fingers from my ear. "I can't leave this job to anyone except the three of you." Yuuki and I nod our heads while Zero just click his tongue. "Your assistance is always required and everyone hates you; it's a dirty job. But if I can leave things to my adorable son and loving daughters, my heart will be at ease."

3

2

1

*Smack

I looked at the split broken desk and the scared Headmaster. "I remember you taking care of me, but I don't remember ever being your son!" Zero says irritated hitting the desk.

"Kiryuu-kun, you pay too much attention to small details." Headmaster fakes a tear looking at Zero.

"Yuuki, Victoria, your both are his real daughter, so say something." He looks at both of us.

"Well, I think the Night Class is getting along pretty well with the Day Class." Yuuki rubs her head.

"Yeah. Plus, we are just happy to help. We want the vampires and humans to get along." I shrug my shoulders looking at the headmaster. Zero stares at us and the Headmaster had water tears coming down his cheeks.

"What good girls you are!" The headmaster's says reaching out to us. "Daddy is so happy!" Yuuki and I took a step back and looked down at the Headmaster, who was laying on his desk.

**"Headmaster?" **

'Daddy'..." The headmaster says having tears in eyes again.

"**D-Daddy..." **

"I knew it! You two are the only ones who truly understand my pacifism, Victoria, Yuuki." I plug my ears again from hearing another one of his grand speeches. I always did skip his speeches and go to the important parts.

"I can't take it anymore." Zero says turning to the door.

"Zero?" Yuuki was going to go to Zero when I grabbed her hand. Yuuki looked at me confused but I just shook my head. "Again..." Yuuki has sadness in her eyes and I pat her head.

"Oh well." The headmaster grabbed or attention. "I know what Kiryuu-kun wants to say. It's true there are evil ones among the vampires who will attack humans." Yuuki thinks for a minute before finally getting her hand out of my grasp and slamming her hands on the desk fixing it.

"Kaname-senpai is different!" She spoke proudly and angrily. I sighed walking over to the window. "There are righteous vampires like him! Pacifism isn't just an idealistic fantasy!"

"Yuuki!" The headmaster balls a third time of tears and reaches to hug her, but Yuuki quickly moves to where I am. I open the window to give the Headaster a small smile.

"Please leave it to us guardians, Headmaster." I said before jumping down the window and Yuuki saying bye for both of us. Yuuki and I were on the grass looking at each other. We stand up and Yuuki points to her left and I nodded my head. Yuuki run to that directions leaving me watching her silhouette.

_In this world, I don't have any memories from before I was five._

I looked to my directions running to the same speed as Yuuki.

_On that snowy night, Kaname-senpai brought me and Yuuki to an acquaintance of his, Headmaster Cross or Kaien Cross. The Headmaster took us in...not knowing anything about us, until...I reached my room. It was Mimi that helped me realized who I truly was, and the wish I granted. As soon as i received all of my memories, the Headmaster came to my room noticing Mimi. In that moment, I knew that I had to explain everything. If Kaname-senpai hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here with Yuuki now. In that incident that occurred ten years ago was Yuuki's beginning._

I walked to the pillars to see a head of me was Yuuki holding her neck gently. I did the same thing leaning against my pillar holding my neck gently.

_No, it was both of our's beginning. Kaname-senpai was our beginning._

I heard footsteps and a soft voice to slightly turn and see Ichijou-senpai and...Kaname. I can feel the heat to my cheeks as I hid myself in the pillar.

'Every time I see him... He belongs to Yuuki... He belongs to Yuuki...' I keep repeating in my head. As I continue to repeat this in my head I hear fast feet. I look to see Yuuki running in the forest. I tilted my head in confusion. 'What happened?'

"Yuuki-chan is funny, isn't she?" I hear Ichijou-senpai say. "We don't have anyone like her in the Night Class, do we?"

"That's right..." Kaname replies. "To someone who is used to the dark.. She's a blinding sight, and Victoria is the same but even she is more blinding sight." My eyes widen and the blush was back on my cheeks.

"Yes. I have noticed her too. Victoria is a girl that you just couldn't help but get know about her. She helps anyone that is small or vampires like us. A true kind-hearted girl." Takuma says. My bangs were covering my eyes as I heard someone's footsteps coming closer to me.

"Everyone enjoys the life we lead here." I hear Ichijou-senpai's voice spoke to Kaname making him stop his tracks. "Just don't forget... We all obey the rules established by the humans because you, a pureblood, has commanded it. However, this won't last forever."

"I know that, Ichijou." Kaname replies continue to walk, coming closer to me.

"Nothing last forever." I spoke quietly but I heard footsteps stopping close to me and a gasp. I look to my left to see...

"Kaname-senpai..." I spoke shocked.

"Victoria..." Ichijou said surprised. Kaname looked at me with all sorts of emotions in his eyes that I can't explain.

"Uh...Um...G-Gomen... I notice Nee-chan on the pillars...a-and saw her running suddenly, so...I was worried..." I rubbed the back of my head laughing a little.

'I sound like an idiot.' I scolded myself.

"You heard everything." Kaname says turning his whole body to me. I looked up at him to see sadness in his eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" Kaname put his hand on my cheek making me blush even more. I quickly moved his hand from my cheek spreading my arms to him.

"N-No. I'm not afraid of you. I-I don't think I can never be afraid of you, Kaname-senpai." I manage to say hiding the blush on my cheek. 'Kaname is the only person that I know can make me lose my cool and my quiet attitude. '

"Victoria..." I looked up at Kaname to his eyes soften and a soft smile on his face. "I'm glad." That soft smile always reminds me of the time when Kaname saved me and my sister, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Right." Kaname's eyes were wide and so was Ichijou. I looked at them confused but rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment since I rarely smile. "Um... I'm sorry but I have to go. Good day." I bowed running into the forest.

'So embarrassing. Kaname-senpai belongs to Yuuki. I shouldn't feel this way about him. I shouldn't!' I shake my head left and right repeatedly. 'I shouldn't! I shouldn't!

* * *

**Next morning**

"Cross..." I hear a teacher speak from my sleep. "Cross!"

"Yuki, today's special is ginger fried pork." I hear our best friend whisper to Yuuki. Her name is Sayori Wakaba but we call her Yori. She is in the same dorm with us and she is our best friend. She has brown hair, and big hazel eyes.

"Thanks for the meal!" Yuuki shouts. Yuuki's shouting quickly woke me up from shock. I sighed pouting at Yuuki.

"She was lying, Nee-chan." I explained putting my hand on my head. Some of the classmates were chuckling quietly.

"Napping again? You, your sister, and Kiryuu." The teachers says. Yuuki and I looked at each other than looked at Zero to see, he is indeed, sleeping. "Being a prefect must be quite the demanding job." Yuuki smiles up at the teacher.

"Well, please don't mind us." Yuuki says happily. I heard a snap from the teacher.

"Detention, three of you!" The teachers says. I got irritated and as soon as Yuuki sit down, and the bell ring, I pinched her cheeks.

"Stwp! Et hwets!" Yuuki complains and tries to make me stop.

"It's your fault that we got detention so this is your punishment... again." I pinch her cheeks a little harder before releasing them. There were red marks on her cheeks and she rubbed them from the burning sensation. I sit down next to Yori sighing. "You just know how to make a teacher snap."

"You shouldn't be so hard on her Victoria. It must be hard, staying up all night and coming home in the morning, and then sleeping in class. Don't forget you also sleep in class." Yori states. I sweat-dropped from her statement that hit me big. I slumped down in defeat knowing she's right. Yuuki sit's down next to me the burning on her cheeks gone. "Just like vampire."

Yuuki and I were shocked as we try to think of something. "Yori-chan, y-you believe that vampires exist?" Yuuki asked going blue in the face.

"Of course they don't exist." Yori replies. Yuuki and I sigh in relief.

"Y-Yeah... you're right."

"Well, have fun." Yori stands up, but we quickly stop her.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"If you have time, then stay with us in detention." Yuuki tries to persuade her but fails. I looked at where Zero was for my eyes to widen. I stand up quickly making them look at me.

"Ah! Zero isn't here! That little..." I spoke angrily. I looked back at Yuuki and Yori. "I'll be right back! I think I know where he is!" I ran out of class to think of the one place that I know he loves. I walk in the stable to see all kinds of different horse and notice the horse Zero is friends with...

White lily...

I walked over to White Lily smiling giving her a treat. White Lily is actually very fond of me and is not that scary once you get to understand her. White Lily is a wild horse that only Zero and I can control. I softly patted her neck to look at a bunch of hay and see Zero sleeping like a baby. I grabbed some hay hiding it from my back and Lily pulling his hair to wake him up.

"What is it, Lily?" Once he woke up I threw the hay on his face. "Huh?" He sits up to see me with my hands on my hips glaring at him.

"You left me and Nee-chan for detention. I knew I was going to find you here." I looked up at Lily smiling. "Thank you Lily for waking him up." Lily rubs her nose to my cheek making me chuckle. Zero sits up with some hay in his hair glaring at me. I sighed walking over to him.

"Look. I know you hate this but their are reasons for this." I got the hay out of his hair ruffling it a little. "Plus..." I smiled at him. "...You get to yell and beat them up by being a prefect." Zero showed me stoic face. I chuckle looking at him as I finally got the last straw out of his hair. "There all done. Now, let's-" I was going to walk out but Zero grabbed my hand. Zero and I looked at each other and the warmth of his hand on my wrist. "Zero?"

We then hear a door slamming making us turn to see Yuuki. Yuuki looked between me and Zero before sighing. "You two are prefects and are already late." Yuuki was going to walk to us but Lily was in frenzy. Zero let go of my wrist to pat Lily gently, calming her down.

"Calm down, White Lily. As you can see, she's just a simpleton. She won't hurt you." Zero says to LIly making it obvious for Yuuki to hear.

"Zero, don't say that to Yuuki." I yelled at him.

"So, you both came all this way to call me?" Zero changes the subject making us pout.

"Zero...does the word detention ring a bell?" I asked.

"And that it's over too." Yuuki says behind me. I look at her shock not realizing it was that late.

"Eh? Seriously? Gomen Nee-chan." Yuuki waved her hand up and down saying it's all right. Yuuki then looks angry at Zero.

"Don't skip again Zero." Yuuki orders handing him his badge. "Here, its' time for the Night class to come out." I quickly grabbed the badge from Yuuki knowing that Zero is going to get irritated. "Ah! Victoria!" I walked in front of Zero glaring at him.

"Hurry up slowpoke! We have to control those fangirls!" I threw the badge to Zero smiling then grabbing Yuuki's hand. "You don't want to be late again, do you? Come on." We walked past Zero as I laughed looking at the shock face of Yuuki.

_There are things in Zero's heart that is impossible to cross. The heart that became so cold while losing his family. _

I looked back at Zero to see him staring at us.

_The times I wish that I can break that chain in his heart._

* * *

**Night**

_Ever since 'our' beginning..._

I look at Yuuki to see her looking up at Kaname... again.

_...even though I know it will never happen, I wish for the same thing every time in my head. _

"Is Kuran Kaname doing well?" Zero asked startling us. Yuuki looks at Zero irritated. "Your hero, I mean."

"I-I-It's not like I was only looking at Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki walks to a different direction looking at the forest. I elbowed Zero in the ribs not so hard. Zero glanced at my glaring eyes.

"Would you stop messing with her?" I asked.

"Like you have room to talk." Zero glared at me. I looked up at him confused but he pinched my nose. "Don't think I don't see it at all Victoria. You can try hiding your expression in front of him, but you can't hide it from me. He's also your hero." Zero let go of my nose for my bangs to cover my eyes.

'Still...' My hands were in fist when Yuuki cheerful voice spoke up.

"Everyone from the Night Class has been well-behave, don't you agree, Victoria?" Yuuki asked smiling at me. I looked up at her nodding my head. "And it doesn't look like there any Day Class students wandering around, either. Such a peaceful and tranquil night. There are no disturbance on the school grounds." I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"Do you both really think so?" We looked at Zero to see the same cold eyes every time he mentions of the vampires. "That the Day Class and Night Class get along?"

"Zero..." I turned to him but looked down at the floor. "Everyone has different opinions on this." Yuuki and Zero look at me as I replied. The wind was blowing in my hair. "I believe that vampires and humans can get along, because in some ways we are alike."

"Alike, huh?" Zero says coldly. "The headmaster says students in the Night Class are good vampires and pacifists. But I don't believe that."

"I know." I cut him off. Zero glances at me again. "Like I said, everyone has different opinions." I looked at Zero having a calm expression on my face. "Vampire and humans... have you ever stop to think that maybe they are no different than us. That maybe this idea can work."

"Victoria!" Zero cuts me off yelling. I look at him shocked to see his glare was on me. "Humans and Vampires are nothing alike! Vampires are beast that drink humans blood! Don't you understand?! Vampires kill and humans are the victims!"

For the pass 4 years, I have never heard Zero yell at me like that before. As I look into his eyes it's almost as if he is recalling a painful memory. Zero sighed calming down.

"Victoria..."

"It's okay." I spoke from the shock as I look at him. His eyes widen seeing my eyes. "Sorry, I spoke something too personal. I... I'll be on the ground." I jumped from the roof to land on a tree branch feeling tears slowly going down my cheeks.

'I never thought of what I was saying can hurt Zero this much. But...it's understandable.' I remembered the hatred in his eyes as a child. The hatred he had for the vampire that killed his family. 'These 4 years, he has told stuff that he doesn't tell the headmaster or Yuuki. It's the same with me, but... as time goes by he slowly stops talking to me.' I grip on the badge that has the Disciplinary Committee logo on it. I stand up on the tree branch. 'Zero, why are you slowly losing your distance from me?" I whip the tears that is coming down my cheeks.

I looked around from this high up in the tree to notice two Day Class Girls. I sighed before jumping, my feet to my hands, and swinging in front of them. " Hey. What are you name and-" I looked to see one bending down and the other one on the floor hurt. "Are you okay?" I put my calm expression on walking towards them.

"We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night Class students." One girl explained.

"And I fell down on the ground." She says trying to stand up but mumbles in pain. I looked at her leg to see her wounded and bleeding. I walked to her putting my hand on her shoulder. They both looked up at me.

"Right now with you being hurt. Is it still worth it taking those pictures? If you want my opinion, taking care of yourself is more important." I explained putting my hand to my side. The other girl stand up looking at the ground. It was quiet for a few second before nodding their heads. "Alright. Now-" My eyes widen as I quickly grabbed my weapon, Hope. "Who's there?" Hope extended like Yuuki's weapon, Artemis, for a hand to grab it.

"That was scary." I calmly looked at them seeing Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. "I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster''s protegee." Akatsuki says.

"I-It's Kain Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai from the night class!" The girls behind me squealed in excitement. I sighed looking at them.

'Seriously?' I thought looking back at the cousins. Akatuski got his hand off Hope for Aidou to move Hope by a finger.

"We simply came out here because we smelled blood." Aidou explains. My eyes widen looking at the hurt girl tightening my hold Hope. "You're so cruel, Victoria-chan. Really, we only came to take a look." Aidou shows me his red eyes. My calm expression turned into a glare. Aidou closed his eyes breathing in the scent. "Ah, that's such nice scent." He opens his eyes to stare at us. Even through all of this they are still excited. I raised Hope to Aidou getting in my stance.

"Aidou-senpai, if you lay one finger on...them..." Aidou touched Hope making showing sparks and his other hand touch my hand that was close to him.

"Did you fall?" Aidou asked. I looked at him confused from my hand to him. "The nice scent I was referring to..." He gripped on my wrist making me let go of Hope. "was _your _blood, Victoria-chan." He shows me my bloody hand. My eyes widen struggling for Aidou to let go of me.

"Don't... you dare..." I spoke coldly struggling. 'I can't believe that I didn't realize that sooner. It must have happen from that tree. Damn it.' Aidou was gripping on my wrist and the weapon. "S-Senpai... Stop..." Aidou put my palm to his mouth looking at me with his red eyes.

"You really... tempt me. Very much." He says showing me his fangs. The girls behind me were starting to get freak out.

'Oh no.' I let go of Hope trying to get his hand off of my wrist and his other hand was on my shoulder. "Stop it! Aidou-senpai!" He stopped drinking from my palm licking his lips.

"I want more." Aidou says making the girls faint. His other hand shows my neck. "May I drink from your neck?" He then whispers in my ear. "Your blood is better than Yuuki's. Can't I have more?"

"Absolutely not!" I struggle again. "Now cut it out!"

"Hanabu-" Akatuski was cut off when I felt a hand on my arm pulling me away from Aidou, and a gun onto Aidou's back. I looked up at the person to see...

"Zero!" I was then surprised for him to push to Yuuki's chest. "Nee-chan!"

"Victoria, are you alright?!" Yuuki asked worried.

"Drinking blood on school campus is strictly prohibited." Zero glares at them. "Did you lose control from the scent of blood, vampire?" I grabbed Hope to look at Zero.

"Zero, don't!" Yuuki shouts but Zero didn't listen.

"But I've already taste her." Aidou says licking his lips. At the same time, I ran to Zero while hearing a huge bang. The gun was up in the air so he would miss Aidou.

"Idiot! Don't shoot!" I yelled at him.

"Huh? You're the one that says I can beat them." Zero says looking at me. I glared at him.

"So you remember that! Besides, when I said beat them I meant with hands not gun that kill them idiot!"

"Huh? I don't see the difference." Zero says putting his gun to the side.

"Why you?" I had an anime anger mark on my hand and my fist was in the air.

"Could you please lower that 'Bloody Rose'?" We look behind Aidou and Akatsuki to see Kaname walking towards us."It's a big threat to us."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki says. Zero puts the gun down then pats my head. I look up at him to see him whisper in my ear.

"Sorry..." He spoke so softly that I almost couldn't hear it. My eyes widen from him saying that. I look back at him to see him glare at Kaname. Kaname holds onto Aidou's collar.

"I'll take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's response." Kaname says.

"D-Dorm President Kuran..." Aidou says shocked and scared at the same time.

"Is that okay, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked. I looked between them to see them glaring at each other.

"Zero?" I spoke softly. Zero looks at me before nodding his head. I couldn't put place a smile on my face as he looks back at Kaname.

"Please take them with you, Kuran-senpai." Zero orders.

"Kain." Kaname says turning to the shock Kain. "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're also responsible." Kain sighs looking dead tired. "As for the two who fainted," Seiren jumped down the tree earsing their memories. "I'll take them to the Headmaster after erasing their memories of tonight. Will that be okay?" I looked at them before facing Kaname to see him staring only at me.

"Ah, yes, please." I said bowing down.

"I apologize for this frightening experience, Victoria." I waved my hands in front of me having a calm expression.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a little bit. Aidou-senpai didn't hurt me too bad, so..."

"So?" Kaname tilts his head.

"Go easy on him." I looked at him with pleading eyes. Aidou's and Akatsuki's eyes were wide looking at my expression. My hands were to back and I felt someone grabbed my wrist. "Huh?" I looked to see Zero pulling away from them.

"Let's go!" Zero shouts.

"Zero! Wait a minute! What are you doing?" I looked up at him and heard footsteps behind us to see Yuuki.

"Zero! You were rude to Kaname-senpai" Yuuki yelled from behind us.

"The smell of blood is everywhere." Zero complains not even answer to Yuuki. I look at him with concern in my eyes. "It's disgusting." We stopped on a bridge for him to let go of my wrist.

"Zero?" I looked up at him. He loosen his tie putting it around my bleeding hand and then patting my head. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry..." Zero shook my head left and right.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you for not knowing." He continues to pat my head like a big brother does for his little sister. I smiled at him chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"This reminds me of when we were little having an argument before." I replied. Without me noticing it, Zero had a soft smile on it that shocked Yuuki.

"Yeah, well." Zero looks at my bleeding hand. "Now you know that the desire of blood... only proves that they are beast." I look up at him to see him angry and walking away.

'Zero, what happened? I thought you were keeping your distance with me anymore." I looked down at the ground sadly. Yuuki walked over to me putting her arms aruond me. I hugged her back feeling my heart tighten.

_Zero has held this darkness alone for 4 years. I couldn't imagine the pain he is going through. It will still take time for the distance between me and him becomes short, but I'm willing to try my best._

* * *

In the Headmaster bathroom

_Do I truly understand Zero at all? _

I put my hands on my hair getting confused. 'God, why is he so confusing? One minute it feels like we were close but then he keeps his distance! What the heck?!" I smack the bathroom counter. 'This is nothing like the anime. It's completely different. Zero is more confusing than the original. Uggh!'

"Victoria...are you okay?" Yuuki asked sweat-dropping. I looked at her shocked to finally realizing her here.

"When did you get here?" I asked tilting my head. Yuuki sweat-drop even more. The bathroom door open to reveal Zero walking pass us but of course Yuuki notices.

"Hey! Why did you come in?!" Yuuki asked.

"If you've got a complaint, go tell it to the dorm bathroom, they're closed until morning." Zero replies. "That's the only reason I'm using the Headmaster bathroom."

"Don't undress like that in front of a girl!" Yuuki throws her shampoo at Zero as he takes off his shirt. I sigh turning the hair dryer not listening to them. I was then shocked from Zero sniffing me like a dog.

"W-What the heck Zero?" I shouted surprise turning off the hair dryer.

"You don't have the smell of blood anymore." Zero says.

"Yeah, yeah." I turn the hair dryer on again. "The bleeding on my hands stop. Thankfully, I didn't turn into vampire like the legends say. Ten years ago, Yuuki and I were also attacked by a stray vampire. We wonder if our blood really is that delicious?" I stopped the hair dryer to brush my hair out. "Well, I won't let what happen today happen again. Ah! Zero, thank you for..." Zero was in the shower slamming the door. "...saving me." My eyes narrowed from hearing a little of his heavy breathing. 'Zero...'

* * *

**Night Class Dorms**

"Suspended for ten days, huh?" Aidou says putting a tablet pill in a glass of water. He was with Akatsuki siting on the couch. "But Victoria-chan's blood was worth it."

"If you say that, you'll be scolded by Dorm President Kuran again." Akatsuki says.

"That's just what I want." Aidou says happily. "Maybe I'm not suited for life on the tablet. I couldn't resist her blood and just..."

"Hey!" Akatsuki shouts signalling Kaname in the room. Kaname walked up to Aidou slapping Aidou drawing some blood.

"'And just'?" Kaname asked.

"I-I apologize." Aidou says his hand in fist. Kaname walk away going upstairs.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Akatsuki asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Aidou yelled irritated.

_Vampires...beast who take human from and drink human blood to survive. You mustn't get close to vampires._

Kaname walks to a window looking outside.

_If you get close to them..._

He puts his hand on the window noticing blood on his index finger. He licks the blood on his index finger.

"Yuuki..." He says before tasting more of the blood for his eyes to go red. "...Victoria..."

_**I hope their was enough details and that actually made the OC the same but different at the same time. She is still is the quiet girl but no shows more expression and her emotions in this. I hope you guys like this new chapter. This chapter explains one of the major changes that I am doing and hopefully better ones too. **_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the other new chapter that is going to have major changes with it. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter 2

I walked to the bathroom to hear Zero coughing badly. 'Zero?' I thought worried. I never heard him cough this badly before.

"Are you okay, Victoria?" Mimi says showing herself in front of me. I looked at her then at the door where Zero is in.

"I... I don't know Mimi." I replied my hands in fist as I walked in my dorm room and Mimi turns into a necklace.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Are you perpared?" I hear one girl say in class.

"Of course! They're handmade!"

"Who are you giving them to?"

"Kuran-senpai." They squeal with delight telling each other about their chocolates and who they are giving it too. I sighed looking down at them.

"Everyone is getting pretty impatient, don't you think?" Yori asked.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and it does only come around once a year." Yuuki replies.

"It only means more work for us perfects." I sighed already imagining the pain and loudness it was like last year.

"Female students give chocolate to male students and confess their feelings." The class president suddenly speaks up. "How ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! It's a shameful practice for this divine school!" His teeth clench holding his arms. "I am _completely _against this event."

'Yeah, right. Your the one who is love with Ruka-senpai.' As soon as I thought that he was suddenly imagining Ruka giving him chocolate and him being so happy to faint.

"It's not like _we'll _get anything." One of the Day Class boys complains.

"Damn those Night Class students!" Another boy shouts. I sit on the desk looking at Yori and so does Yuuki.

"Are you giving chocolate to anyone?" Yuuki asked.

"No in particular." Yori replies. "How about you both?"

"Eh? Me neither." Yuuki replies smiling. I then hold the chocolate paper that is front of her.

"Oh really?" I smirked playfully.

"Victoria! Give that back!" Yuuki tries to get how to make chocolate.

"So you don't have anyone to give chocolates too, huh?" My smirk widen to see her anger face and then she grabs my bag to take out how to make chocolate too.

"Ah! Nee-chan!" I yelled surprise trying to get my paper. "Give that to me!"

"You give me mine and then I'll give you your's." I sighed before we quickly trade. I put mine in my bag while Yuuki hides hers.

"I see you both are giving chocolates to someone." Yori spoke up. Yuuki and I looked at shocked and embarrassed.

"It's not what you think Yori-chan." I replied.

"Then, what?" Yori asked. Yuuki and I looked at each other then back at Yori. We then felt an annoyed and angry aura behind us.

"Someone's been glaring at us behind our backs this entire time." Yori says referring to Zero. I nodded my head in agreement.

"You both are giving him chocolate... even though you're a prefect?" Zero complains.

"Zero, it's not like that." I replied. "We just want to make chocolate for him saying that we are grateful."

"Yeah, like a 'thank you' gift." Yuuki replied helping me. "We haven't decided whether we'll give it to him yet." Yuuki looks down sad. I looked at her to see sadness in her eyes. "That's okay, right?"

"What?! To Kiryuu-kun?" We hear some girls say. We looked at the girls for one of the to 'shh'.

"Oh, right! We still have Kiryuu!" One of the boys says.

"His grades are excellent and he's good at sports! If it's Kiryu, our 'star of hope', then..." Zero looked at the guy showing a face saying hell no. Everyone in the class sweat-drop looking at the angry Zero.

"Maybe you should forget about it."

"I-It's impossible. Impossible for him."

* * *

**Headmaster office**

"Well then, tomorrow is Valentine's Day." The headmaster says to us. "The entire academy is excited. There's a chance that the identity of the Night Class could be exposed. Be more vigilant than usual, Academy Guardians."

"Yes sir." Yuuki replies.

"Understood." I replied. Zero click his tongue in response.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just banned all this crap?" Zero asked. I sighed for once agreeing but also not agreeing with him.

"Kiryuu-kun, there would be a riot if we did that." The headmaster replies. "We may as well go with the flow. After all, this only occurs because our vampires are so beautiful and extraordinary. Ah, what trustworthy allies we have." Zero glares at the Headmaster.

**'"Don't praise them in front of me!' That's what he's saying." **Yuuki and I said looking at the headmaster.

"H-Hai..." The headmaster stands up looking out of the window facing us his back. "Well, vampires have been mankind's enemy since ancient times. However, there are also vampires who wish for a peaceful coexistence. I am proud to teach this generation the importance of developing good relations between vampires and humans. Kiryuu-kun, although it may be impossible now. I hope you will come to understand my way of thinking one day." Yuuki and I looked at Zero waiting for his reply.

"That's impossible...So long as the past is not erased." Zero replies.

"Is it because they are beasts that have taken human form...and consume the life blood of man?" Headmaster asked glancing at Zero. Yuuki and I looked between Zero and the headmaster, until finally looking at each other nodding our heads.

"Here, Headmast- Daddy." Yuuki sits on his desk giving him slips of papers. The headmaster looks at Yuuki then at me seeing my smile.

"A Valentine's Day present from the both of us." I explained than face Zero. "Here, you too."

"Yay! Yuki's and Victoria's coupons for a shoulder massage!" The headmaster says happy.

"A one-time use coupon." Zero says looking at his. Zero looks at me holding the paper. "Your gifts haven't changed at all since elementary school." I glanced at him crossing my arms.

"Shut it! I'm still working on it." Zero looks at me confuse as I blush and rub the back of my head. I grab Yuuki's and Zero's wrist heading out of the Headmaster. "Come on! The lunch break will be over soon."

_Why... Why does the Headmaster say things to open the wounds in Zero's heart?_

* * *

**Flashback**

Yuuki and I are at the front door to see the Headmaster with a little boy next to him covered in a coat.

"This is Kiryuu Zero-kun." The headmaster says. "His family was... murdered by vile vampires." He open his eyes to show us the anger he has. "Please prepare a bath for him. I need to go discuss some things with the police." The headmaster walks out. Yuuki and I look at each other.

"Nee-chan, can you get some clothes?" I asked. Yuuki nodded her head walking inside the building while I looked at the boy in front of me.

"Well, let's get you that bath." I pointed behind waiting for him to walk but he doesn't. I looked at him with a calm expression. "Do you mind if I touch you?" He didn't say anything at all as I walk to him. I softly place my hand on his back and chest. "Let's go." We walked in the bathroom to the bath was full of water and steam was everywhere. "I guess Nee-chan already put warm water in the tub."

I looked at him as we slowly enter the bathroom. "Well, um... I'll help you take off your clothes." My expression didn't change from calm at all but my heart was was different. It felt pain every time I see him and my actions always make my expression lie. I gently take off his coat to see a lot blood on his neck and shoulder. I here footsteps coming to the door and see Yuuki with wide eyes scared. "Nee-chan, do you mind placing the clothes door and helping Mimi make food?"

I tapped softly on necklace making Mimi turn into a little pink puff ball. I heard a gasp and looked at the boy name Zero. He was surprised and amazed to see something like that. Yuuki nodded her head walking with Mimi to the kitchen. I grabbed a towel putting it in the tub and walked to Zero.

"Can I wipe this off?" I asked him softly. He didn't answer me as I just cleaned it up anyways.

"What was that?" My eyes slightly widen as I looked up at Zero was looking at me.

"Her name is Mimi. She's has been with me since the beginning." I replied whipping the blood but he grabbed my wrist.

"Your expression sucks." He says. I looked at him feeling irritated.

"I don't hear that from someone who answer my questions." I whip the blood off to notice his hand off my wrist and a small smile on his face.

"That's better." I looked up at him showing my expression surprised. "You need to show more of your expression. It's better, right?" He poked my forehead making me surprised.

_When I first saw Zero, he was just a boy that I felt like I need to protect. He looked like a boy that was about to break if I wasn't careful. Though on that day, he taught me by showing my emotions and that I can trust me. In the inside, somewhere in his heart, Zero is gentle kind boy._

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Night Class Dorms**

I was on top of the walls for the opening of the Night Dorms looking at the fangirls and the Night Class Students. Yuuki was having a rough time while Zero was talking to some girls for chocolate. I sighed looking at them and then looked at the Night Class.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I'm positive that it had something to do with shrieks of the fangirls. I took notice of when Kaname was coming downstairs Ruka had the happiest expression on her face. I actually felt bad for her since her love in unrequited. I was out of my thoughts when Yuuki blew whistle so loud that she was next to me.

"Giving chocolates before the actual date is prohibited!" Yuuki shouts out to them.

"I'll give these chocolates to them!" I looked over to see girl siting on another girl's shoulder to get up the wall.

"Hey! Don't climb over the wall!" I ran to her and just as I expected she was going to fall but luckily I caught her.

"Good job, Victoria!" Yuuki shouts. I slowly bring down to the ground and I stand up the wall but lost my balance. "Victoria!" Yuuki shouts running to me. I look at the Night Class Students who were heading out of their dorms looking at me with wide eyes. "Victoria!"

'Oh no!' I thought falling down closing my eyes. Instead of me hitting the hard cold ground like I thought, I was lifted up in the air. I open my eyes to see Zero holding me bridal style. "Zero..." Zero didn't let me go but glared at the rest of the girls.

"If anyone breaks the rules, the event might be canceled." Zero shouts making the girls complains.

'Seriously? Now he'll get no chocolate at all.' I hear the doors open and the excitement of the girls. The girls push Yuuki forward making her pay attention to her job, but I notice the look she gives to Kaname and so does Zero. I look between Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero before finally realizing that I was still hold by Zero.

"Zero! You can put me down now." I looked up at him pouting. I struggle to get out of his grip but I notice that playful smirk he has on his face. I gulped getting ready for whatever it is he has in store for me this time. The next thing I knew I hear the Day Class girls squealing and my own face burning up, because... Zero's forehead is on mine making his lavender eyes stare right at me.

"You don't seem to have fever." Zero spoke playfully. I got irritated swinging my legs and arms.

"Why would I fever?! I just lose my balance, stupid!" I notice the way that everyone, even the Night Class is staring at me and Zero. I hit his chest for him to set me on the ground. We heard footsteps coming towards our direction, we looked ahead of us to see Kaname coming to us. Zero sets me down but I notice a smirk and Kaname's anger in his eyes. Kaname walks to me smiling kindly.

"Hello Victoria."

"H-Hello Kaname-senpai." I bowed.

"That was some fall. Are you all right?" I look up at him to see his hand on my head rubbing the back of my head. I touched his arm moving his hand from my head.

"I'm all right Kaname-senpai. It was thanks to Zero that helped me." I smiled kindly at him. Kaname nodded his head as his arm was to his side. He looked at me then at Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun, how are you doing?" Kaname asked. Zero's eyes were wide gasping. He then smiled knowing something. "Take care of yourself." Kaname gives me one more smile before walking to the rest of the students.

"Want to try it?" Zero spoke to Kaname's back. "I'll take you on any time. Kuran-senpai." I looked between Zero and Kaname getting confused. The night class walks away for me to look at Zero.

_Zero, what are you hiding?_ _How does Kaname-senpai know what you are hiding._

My face was blank as I replayed these questions in my head. 'I sound like I'm denser than Yuuki.' I shook my head left and right. 'Just ask him, idiot.' I looked up at Zero.

"Zero, is everything all right?" I asked. Zero looks at me before walking to a different direction.

"Don't worry about it." Zero replies walking away.

* * *

**At night**

Yuuki and I are in the Headmaster kitchen making chocolate but of course Yuuki is doing really bad it.

"Ah! Yuuki don't put to that high! It'll get burn!" I yelled turning off the boiling water. I sighed to see that I was too late for the chocolate. "You put way to high. You need to pay more attention."

"I'm trying. Making homemade chocolate isn't that easy you know." Yuuki complains as she cuts her other big size chocolate. She walks over to get some supplies but instead drops them and fall on the floor... again.

"Your in danger even with equipment." I sighed walking over to her. She chuckled taking my hand helping her stand up. I looked at the door to see white hair going down the hallway.

'Zero?' I looked at the door to see him gone.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked cutting the chocolate. I looked at her nodding my head, but can't seem to get Zero out of my head the whole time.

* * *

**The next day**

The bell rings for the end of class and Yuuki woke up yawning like no tomorrow. "Didn't get much sleep again?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Yuuki rubbed the back of her head.

"You came back ot the room later than usual... Oh, I see. Handmade chocolates." Yori says.

"Destroyed the whole kitchen." I spoke up getting my stuff packed. Yuuki glanced at me angry.

"I didn't do that bad." I glanced at her, my eyes saying are-you-kidding?

"Fine, fine, fine. It didn't work out well. In the end, I had to buy them." Yuuki replied to Yori. Yori nodded her head then looked at me.

"What about you, Victoria?" Yori asked.

"I had to buy mine as well. I'm not very good at making handmade chocolates." I replied sighing showing my red and brown box.

"I see." Yori says. Yuuki and I looked at each other before sighing.

"What were you both doing?" Zero asked behind us. "I could hear you screaming all the way from the boy's dorm." I glared at him.

"Oh, please, like you were even in the boy's dorm!" I yelled at him angry. Zero looked at me with wide eyes before looking at a different direction. My eyes widen from the sudden change. "Huh? Zero?" We over hear some girls running out of the class before the prefects. Zero stand up looking at the running girls.

"Time to get to work." Zero says walking out. "Let's go." We nodded our head getting our stuff packed and waving good-bye to Yori. I looked at Zero's back feeling worried.

_What's wrong with you, Zero? Why were you at the door? Why won't you tell me anything?_

I recall of what happen between Kaname and Zero yesterday.

_Kaname-senpai... he must know something. _

I walked forward a little getting ahead of Yuuki determined to know what it is. The Moon Dorms open to reveal the Night Class. There were gates for each Night Class student that has the name on the top. Yuuki whistle the bell.

"Stay in line!" Yuuki yells. I sigh feeling a headache coming along.

"This is even worse than last year." Zero nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh! This looks like fun!" Aidou says cheerfully.

"I knew this would be a pain." Shiki says glancing at everyone.

"Don't say that." Akatsuki says. I sighed walking over to the Night Class.

"Nee-chan, I'm going to tell them rules okay?" Yuuki glance at me from controlling the girls.

"Okay!" She yells. This is the fifth time I sighed looking at this. I look back at the Night Class Students.

"Okay then. The female Day Class students are the gates. It'll be a race to see who can give out the most chocolate. Night Class students are to proceed to their assigned gates along this route, and accept as many chocolates as possible. _Only _chocolate." I glance at Aidou. He just smiles making me shake my head left and right. "If any of us seeing you not following rules than we will blow this whistle and have to scold you. Okay? Great. So then-"

"I gotta get'em all!" Aidou shouts excited already running to his gate.

"Ah! Wait, Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki yells.

"Aidou." Kaname calls making Aidou freeze. "Mind your manners. You do understand, right?" Aidou looks at Kaname smiling.

"Y-Yes, Dorm President Kuran..." Aidou replies walking to his gate. I sigh in relief looking at Kaname-senpai.

"Thank you, Kuran-senpai." I faced my back on them waving my hand to Yuuki. "Okay then. Please enjoy this event and accept their chocolates. Have fun." I walked away standing next Yuuki. I nodded my head for her to ring her whistle making the event start.

I looked around to see everyone having fun when Aidou was talking about a girl's blood type. "Aidou-senpai." I stand in front of him. "I said _only _chocolate."

"Oh, okay, fine." Aidou says before getting irritated at another direction. I try to hold of some girls and look to see Yuuki having a hard time as well beside me.

"Good work, Yuuki, Victoria." Kaname says.

"Th-Thank you!" Yuuki replies. I looked at Yuuki and the box full of chocolates. When Yuuki gets trampled over I quickly grabbed her present. "Ah! Victoria!" I stick my tongue out her running to Kaname.

"Hold it." I was in front of Kaname to see his eyes wide. I showed him one box that is Yuuki's and then showed him two boxs. "You drop these. That's not very nice you know, Kaname-senpai." I had a playful smile on my lips. Kaname smiled back at Victoria taking the two box lightly touching her fingertips.

"You're right. I'll accept these. Thank you, Yuuki," He looks at Yuuki then at me. "Victoria." He walks past me taking the box. I walked towards Yuuki for her to mess up hair, again.

"What were you thinking?!" She asked irritated.

"Hey, I gave him my chocolates too! I don't see the big deal!" I shouted back at her. Yuuki sighs as we both look at Kaname not even aware that Zero is pain and walking away.

_The chocolates I gave him was gratitude for saving me and Yuuki. I know very well that Kaname will keep Yuuki's and not mine. After all, I'm only special to him for helping and protecting Yuuki. _

I can feel pain in my heart from thinking about it. That I am not that important at all to Kaname.

* * *

** To Kaname and Seiren**

"Kaname-sama, those must be bothersome. I'll hold them for you." Seiren holds her hand out to Kaname.

"You may eat them if you'd like." He says giving her the chocolates that isn't Victoria's or Yuuki's. "I'm content with just these two." He kisses the wrapping paper looking at it softly.

* * *

**Back to Victoria and Yuuki**

I looked behind me for my eyes to widen.

"Well then, we should head out and patrol now..." Yuuki stops seeing that Zero isn't here.

"That's weird I wonder where Zero is?" I looked around shrugging my shoulders. I walked into the forest searching for Zero. Yuuki and I split up in the forest looking at Zero. I notice something shinning white and ran over to see Zero...with the night class? I hid behind a tree looking at them.

"You're pretty conceited, Kiryuu Zero." Aidou spoke up.

"Acting like that..." Ruka says irritated. "toward Kaname-sama."

"Are we really doing this?" Ruka smirks looking at Zero.

"Ichijou-san opposed it." Shiki replied.

"That's right, Hanabusa, Ruka." Akatsuki says. All of them were circling around Zero. "You'll be scolded if Dorm President Kuran finds out about this. Kiryuu, you should also put that-" Akatsuki walked calmly to Zero but Zero threw him over his shoulder.

**"Lame." **Shiki, Rima, and I said at the same time looking at Akatsuki. Shiki's and Rima's eyes were little wide to hear another voice but avoid it to look down at Akatsuki.

"Shut up." Akatsuki sits up looking at Rima and Shiki. I look to see Zero having a smirk on his face.

"Interesting. Come and get me, vampires." Zero says getting excited. "And I was just starting to get annoyed, too."

"That sort of attitude..." Aidou says irritated forming ice on his feet to Zero's feet. "It's impertinent."

"I _was _trying to stop this, but now..." Akatsuki says forming fire on the tree. "I don't care what happens anymore." Zero points his gun at them and I knew things were getting worse so I pointed Hope to Aidou's neck.

"Hanabusa Aidou... Ruka Souen...Shiki Senri... Rima Touya... and Akatsuki Kain. Stop this at once. Fighting is prohibited. I will not report this to the headmaster or Kaname-senpai if you leave at once." My voice didn't held any emotions at all and Aidou slowly nodded his head. I shorten Hope walking to Zero. I looked at Akatsuki to see his flame gone. As soon as I faced my back on Aidou I did back kick onto Aidou's chest making him fall. Everyone, including Zero, was surprised from my action.

"What was that for?" Aidou yelled. I looked down at him.

"You were going to harm a Disciplinary Committee member. I had no choice but to take action. Consider this besides me reporting to Kaname-senpai or the headmaster." They nodded their heads again. "Now, get back to call... now." The ice on the floor dimmed and the night class was walking back to their class. I looked back at Zero getting angry.

"Zero, what in the world were you thinking? This isn't like you at all..." I looked to see the hurt in his eyes. He walked pass me. "Zero!" I tried to reach for his arm but he pushed me away.

"Leave me alone." Zero replies walking even further away. I watched him disappear in the forest.

"Victoria! Victoria!" I hear Yuuki call.

"Nee-chan..." Yuuki ran to me taking breaths. "What happened? I was walking and notice some of the night class out their classes. Do you told to walk back? Did something happened?" I looked to were Zero disappear and then looked at Yuuki.

"Yeah... something happened." I told Yuuki everything that happened. We were walking to the bridge looking down at the water.

_It is not me who will save Zero, it will be Yuuki. The only one to open his close heart is Yuuki. I shouldn't have meddle in that fight._

I looked at Yuuki as we both walked inside the Headmaster bathroom. We open the door to see Zero leaning against the wall in an open shirt.

"Ah, you'll catch a cold if you don't dry off properly." I scolded him grabbing a towel to wash his hair. "Come on, let's put on your shirt also." I button his shirt all the way. "That part of you hasn't change. Right, Nee-chan?" Yuuki nodded her head smiling. "I mean, you usually talk to me...a lot before." It was quiet until Yuuki started speaking.

"Oh yeah. Here, this chocolate is for you." Yuuki smiles at Zero giving him a chocolate ball. "Now you can't say things are the same as when we were in elementary school." Yuuki puts the chocolate in his mouth and soon Zero gives her a blank face making me chuckle. "Hey, don't laugh. It was first try."

"I..I know. I know. Sorry." I looked at Zero smiling giving him my box of chocolates. "Here you go. I worked really hard on them." Zero opened the box to see 3 kinds of different chocolate. On the left was regular chocolate, middle was white chocolate, and the right was caramel balls. He took one of the regular chocolate putting it in his mouth. "Well, how is it?" Zero also gave me a blank face, worse than Yuuki's if I might add.

"Same as Yuuki's." He replied. I pout puffing my cheeks.

"That's is so mean Zero! Liar! Your expression says it's worse than Yuuki. Yuuki and I tried ourselves too. Man!" I faced my back on him. "I'm never going to make chocolate for you again." Yuuki was trying to calm me down but fails working on it.

Zero was looking at my eyes, lips, and part of my neck that wasn't covered. Zero put his hand on my shoulder surprising me. He was looking at me intensely. "Zero?" Zero pushed my shoulder a little standing up.

"I told you to leave me alone." Zero says walking out. I look at him before looking at the ground.

"Huh?" Yuuki says grabbing something from the bathroom floor. "BL-XXXV 06 Epsilon."

'A blood tablet?' I looked at the disappearing Zero. 'Why was their a blood tablet here? Can it be a coincidence that Zero was in here with the blood tablet? Zero?'

* * *

**Night Class**

"Well, they also regret their actions. Even so, getting provoked by Aidou... I wonder if they hurt Kiryuu-kun's feelings." Ichijou wonders.

"There's no help for it... now." Kaname says. "His life changed... ever since that incident four years ago."

_Seeing this blood tablet on the floor with Zero only makes me have more questions in my head. Kaname-senpai must know something and I am going to find out._

**_I know that this story is different from the old one but the old one always make the OC out of character or in character. That's why I'm going to make this story with my OC having her character. I hope that explains another reason why I am making a rewrite._**

**_Please review_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OC.**_

**Bold words are when someone is talking at the same time, or someone else is talking while another scene is happening. [You'll understand]**

_Italic words are my OC's own thoughts that are part of the story line. _

'...' This is everyone's thoughts now. Not just my OC anymore. In the next chapter their will be others, maybe.

Chapter 3

"Here you go! Kaien-style mango carpaccio marinated with tomatoes and parsley...and Kaien-style vegetable and beef fillet cream stew!" He keeps singing Kaien-style... Kaien-style so early in the morning eating in the breakfast.

"I was wondering why we were called over so early in the morning..." Zero says looking at the big mush on his chopsticks. Yuuki and I were eating our breakfast.

"I guess it's a little strange for him to be calling it 'Kaien-style'..." Yuuki says. Zero and I looked at her with a blank stare.

**"That's not exactly the response he/I was looking for." **Zero and I said at the same time.

"Huh? What do you two mean?" Yuuki asked.

"Okay, say 'Cheese'." Kaien says. Zero put the mush in front of his face while Yuuki and I squinted our eyes from the blinding light.

"Why you...What the hell do you think you're doing all of a sudden?" Zero asked angry.

"Taking a commemorative photo." Kaien replied smiling at us like a child. "Because today is the day the three of you will forget about your responsibilities as Guardians, and instead carry out the rightful duties of the Disciplinary Committee." He shows the pictures of three of us.

**"What?!"**

* * *

**Night Dorms**

"A dorm inspection?" Aidou asked surprised but tired at the same time.

"I see." Kaname says. He then smiles at Seiren, who was behind him. "Thank you, Seiren."

"Seriously? The headmaster's decisions are always so unpredictable." Ruka sighs crossing her arms on the stairs.

"Fine by me, I've got nothing to hide." Shiki says siting on the edge of the couch.

"That's right. The true nature of a person can only be seen when one is caught off-guard." Ichijou says drinking his tea.

"Ichijou-san, your underwear is still lying on the floor, right?" Shiki asked. Ichijou smiles kindly showing stars around me.

"It's okay. It is made of the finest silk and was sewn by a master tailor." Ichijou says explaining his underwear. Aidou yawns tired and Akatsuki whispers to him.

"Do you have a minute, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked. They both walked in their dorms upstairs.

"What is it, Akatsuki? I'm really sleepy." Aidou complains. Akatsuki caged him against the wall.

"Hanabusa, I'm not trying to be mean... but you've got to throw those away." Akatsuki says.

"'Those'?" Aidou asked. Akatsuki looked behind him to see all sorts of stuff that is destroyed and broken.

"It's quite mind-boggling to see all this junk collected into one place." Akatsuki replies.

"What do you mean by 'junk'?!" Aidou asks pissed. "This is my prized collection of stuff Dorm President Kuran destroyed with his amazing power." His voice sounds proud of his own collection.

"Even this used fork?" Akatsuki says holding the broken fork. "Hanabusa, what if the Dorm President found out about this?" Aidou walked to Akatsuki taking the fork back.

"I'm collecting these out of respect and admiration!" Aidou replies. "Ah! Don't tell me you have your eyes on them? You're not getting any." When Aidou looks at the door he flinches.

"That's not what I-" Akatsuki stops looking at the door as well. At the door is a very angry Kaname.

"D-Dorm President Kuran?" Aidou sweat-drops.

"Aidou, I would like to speak with you regarding the invasion of privacy rules that we have governing the Moon Dormitory." Kaname narrows his eyes in anger.

"N-No, you've got it all wrong, Dorm President!" Aidou says scooting back. Kaname's anger was rising as he broke the glass on the chandler. Akatsuki looked up but then looked at the happy Aidou sighing. Aidou flinched looking up at Kaname, he then see Akatsuki walking pass Kaname making Aidou going black and white. "Ow!"

* * *

**Day Dormitory**

I stop to hear someone yelling ouch looking around. I shrug my shoulders walking besides Yuuki doing our job. Yuuki was pushing a car full of photos of the Night Class.

"We're confiscating these." Yuuki says walking down the hallway. One of the students grabbed Yuuki's shoulder.

"Eh?! What's the problem? They're only photographs." The girl student complained.

"But they were all taken secretly, right?" Yuuki asked.

"Meaning you didn't ask permission or we would have known about it. That's a problem." I replied. The girl student was making a whipping motions with her hands.

"Cross-sans, you morons!" She shouted.

"Mor-" Yuuki was cut off by the Class President.

"That's right, Cross-kuns. You couldn't possible understand our feelings." I looked over at him.

"President?" He had a purple, mad aura surrounding him.

"You abuse you authority as a member of the Disciplinary Committee in order to both befriend and become closer to the Night Class students." He says walking up close to me. "Someone in such an enviable position will never...!" We notice Zero taking something from behind the President.

"I'm confiscating this." Zero says putting it in the cart.

"That's how it is." Yuuki says as we stepped back away from him.

"You brutes!" The president says angry.

"Confiscated." Yuuki says.

"No!"

"Confiscated." I threw their photo's in the bin.

"Stop it!"

**"Confiscated."**

"You demons!"

In the end, we ended with an overload of photos from every dorm. "Seriously..." Yuuki and I sigh as we both look at the bag full of photos.

"Well, it's not like we don't understand why they took these secret pictures." I spoke up looking at all the different pictures. "They are all so beautiful, after all..." I sighed one more time before looking out the window. "Seriously? Zero is skipping again." I drop the bag to look at Yuuki. "I'll be right back." I ran down the stairs walking over to Zero.

I looked to see him holding his throat and the look up in the air. I was above him knelling down a tree branch to see something in his hands. 'Blood tablets?'

"What's going on Zero?" I spoke up. Zero looked around before looking up. I jumped down making my expression calm. "You can't hide from me anymore. Now tell me, why do you have blood tablets?" Zero didn't say anything as I was going to continue but... was interrupted.

"Victoria! Zero!" Yuuki shouts to us. Zero stands up hiding the blood tablets in his breast pocket. "Why are you always slacking off, Zero?" Zero walks away pass me not answering any of my questions.

"I'm done already." He replies to Yuuki, but not me. We finished the Day Dorms knowing going to the Moon Dorms.

"This will be the first time we've actually entered the Moon Dormitory." Yuuki starts saying.

"Yeah. It sort of makes you feel nervous." I looked up at the Moon Dormitory as we walked pass the gates. We looked to see an old guy staring at us.

"U-Um, we are..." Yuuki stumbles but the old guy cuts her off.

"The Disciplinary Committee, right?" The old man says looking at his papers. "Go ahead." We walk pass the old guy looking up at the Moon Dormitory. My eyes fall on to Zero's back still mad he hasn't answer my questions. We walk to the stairs of the Moon Dorm when I walked ahead of him.

"Alright!" I turned to glance at Zero. "Before we go in, show me what you were just hiding." Zero looked at me with wide eyes before looking to his right. "Ah-ha! You are hiding something. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, we show examples by not breaking rules..." I was going to walk to him when I lost my footing on the stairs. I was falling down but luckily Zero caught me. Zero landed on the cold hard ground with me on top of him. I moved my hand to his pocket and whispered, "I hate it when you don't trust me."

Zero's eyes were wide as I sit up looking down at him. My eyes shown sadness as I stare at him, but his eyes were shocked. "Am I really that untrustworthy? That you can't tell me anything anymore?" I got the blood tablets looking at one more time before letting slip on his chest. My bangs hiding my eyes as I looked at the ground. "How can I know if you won't answer me Zero?" Zero sit up looking at me.

Zero was reaching his hand to my cheek. "Vict..." Zero stopped his hand grabbing the blood tablets standing up. "Because it's none of your business." My eyes widen looking up at him. His eyes were angry as he walked away.

"Wait, Zero!" I stand up running to him.

"Victoria! Hold on a minute!" Yuuki yells running behind me. Zero was far ahead of me as I continue to run to him.

"Zero!" He was out of the school ground and I was going to pass the gates too but Yuuki stopped me.

"Hold on! We can't exit the school ground without permission." Yuuki says. I look at Yuuki breathing heavily and then looked at the continues Zero walking away.

"But..." I looked at her determined. Yuuki's eyes were hesitant before nodding her head in understanding.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." I smiled nodding my head as we both walked downt he steps. We were far off the school ground in the town looking for Zero.

"Zero?" I looked around losing sight of him. We walked over the town holding hands so we won't lose each other. I was suddenly starting to get dizzy when I notice a woman carrying bread coming out. We stopped before walking again. Everything was starting to get even more dizzy and before we knew it we were running. We bumped into someone apologizing over and over before running again. We stopped siting down as I was shaking holding my arms.

_Why am I getting scared? Could be because of that... incident?_

I remember the red eyes and the big fangs coming towards me. I jumped siting straight shaking even more. I looked over at Yuuki to see her traumatized remembering too.

_Yuuki is in more pain that I am. _

I put my arms around her to calm her down.

_I need to be here for Yuuki. I need to protect her as much as I can._

I ignored my own heart beating as we open our eyes to see something red flash by us. We looked over to see boy with a red balloon. We calm down seeing the balloon up in the tree. I jumped up grabbing the balloon handing it to the boy.

"Here you go." I extended the balloon to him but he ran away.

"Hey!" Yuuki shouts. The one thing that Yuuki does, like an idiot, runs after the boy with me behind her. We were in abandoned house looking for the boy. The boy waas down the steps running to his right. Yuuki followed him with me behind her. "Wait! Why are you running away?" We walked all the way to see the boy standing in front of the fountain. I walked forward ahead of Yuuki.

"Hey. Here's your balloon. You forgot it." I walked forward leaving Yuuki to her spot behind me. "Here you go." I handed the balloon to him but he grabbed wrist. "What?! What's-" My eyes widen as the boy finally shows me his eyes. His eyes then become small like pebbles and showing me his sharp fangs with a big, evil-like smile. I let go of the balloon for his fangs to sink into my hand. "Aaahhhh!"

"Let her go!" Yuuki pulls on the boy getting his grip out off of me. Yuuki and I ran away from the boy to end up in a dead end, only choice is to jump down. We looked behind us to hear the boy's laughter. I looked up to see a woman with fangs and red eyes looking down at us. The woman jumped making me pull on Yuuki's hand as we jumped down. We ran to a bell tower going all the way up.

_What was that? It had fangs...red eyes...a vampire? If that's the case, then what level?_

We ran all the way up to see try an open a ground door. I kept pushing on the door until finally it open. Yuuki was on the floor breathing heavily shivering as well. I looked at my arm shivering while standing up.

_**I'm scared. I'm scared. **_

_Scared? I'm scared..._

I was breathing heavy hearing the child voice again.

**The vampire... will eat us. **

I shook my head looking at the sweating and scared Yuuki. I took a deep breath taking Hope looking down at the door. 'I'm going to save Yuuki. I won't let any harm come to her.' I look to see her shivering as I put my arm around her shoulders holding Hope out. "I'm here. Don't worry, everything is going to be all right. I'm here." Yuuki slowly calms down and her shivering slows down too. I stand up looking at her. She looks at me.

"I'm here Yuuki. I'll protect you, no matter what." I face my back on her looking down on the ground. I felt a wind pass by to the boy behind me.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouts. I notice the boy eyeing her as I stand in front enough. The young boy vampire was on Hope, feet on the metal and knelling down. I glared at the vampire not wanting to show my own fear. The vampire was laughing before it sliced my shoulder making the blood to my cheek. "Victoria!"

"I'm alright. Don't worry. I will never let any harm come to you, Yuuki." Yuuki's eyes were wide as I swing Hope for him to get off. "Even if it means my own life is endanger."

"Victoria..." Yuuki's eyes were wide looking at the young vampire boy. He was on a device that can makes the bell ring. The equipment moved making the bell ring loudly. Yuuki plugged her ears and I squinted my eyes in pain from the sound but manage to look at the vampire. The loud sound was too much that I drop Hope plugging my ears. The bell was slowly getting softer making me look at the now scared young vampire. The vampire was looking at the window to see... Kaname.

"How pitiful, that you have fallen so far." Kaname says walking behind me and Yuuki. "However..." He grabs us putting his arm around his. His hands were covering our eyes.

"K-Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki says.

"You have hurt both of my precious person." A strong wind was blown that only made me think it was one of his purebloods powers. The wind was gone.

"Kaname...senpai...?" I said before he lets go of me. I looked to see the vampire boy gone.

"It's over." Kaname says standing next to me.

"Wh-What was that?" Yuuki asked.

"A Level E." Kaname replies. My eyes widen from remembering the book I read.

"'Level E'? So it wasn't a vampire, right?" Yuuki asked.

"No, it was." I replied. Yuuki and Kaname looked down at me. "A level E is part of the lowest vampires, a human that was now a vampire." Yuuki's eyes were wide from my explanation.

"I see. Wait. How do you know about that?" Yuuki asked pointing a finger at me. I sighed looking at her smiling.

"I'm glad." I smiled. Yuuki looked at me confused. "That you aren't hurt. I rather be the one hurt than you." Yuuki's eyes were even more wide looking at me.

"Victoria..." I stopped her from saying anything. I looked up at Kaname smiling.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai." I bowed to him.

"You are such a troublesome child." Kaname says whipping the blood from my cheek. "Injuring yourself by coming to such a dangerous place alone, and saying that you rather be hurt... It makes me angry." He grabs my bleeding hand close to his lips. I moved my hand away to look down.

"I never meant for you to get angry, Kaname-senpai. I said that because I don't want the people I care about to get hurt at all." 'And that Yuuki is important to Zero and you.' "Plus, we were looking for Zero." I explained.

"I see." Kaname says. Yuuki walk over to me grabbing my injured hand. I look to see the worry in her eyes. "He has already returned to the dorms. I'll escort you back. The scent of Victoria's blood is too dangerous." I look up at Kaname to see him looking somewhere else. I looked at his direction to see the door floor.

'Mimi...'

'Right.' Mimi replies in my head. Mimi has powers that are unique and only 5% of the powers that others don't have. For one thing, Mimi's power lets me have hear things far away or in this case the door floor. I hear a familiar heavy breathing and light footsteps. My hands were in fist as I continue to hear the breathing.

"Victoria?" Yuuki looks at me. I didn't look at her as Mimi's power were gone.

"It's nothing." I walked pass her and Kaname to look down at bell tower to see no one. 'Zero...'

* * *

**In our room **

Yuuki was putting bandages over my bleeding hand. "All set! You don't have to worry about a thing anymore." I looked at my bandage hand nodding my head to her. I looked at Yori seeing her stare at us. I looked down thinking of Zero.

'Zero was there? Why didn't help us if he was there?' I thought quickly standing up walking to the door.

"Victoria? Where are you going?" I looked back at Yuuki and Yori.

"I'm going to find Zero." I replied to Yuuki. Yuuki's eyes were wide standing up as well.

"I'm come with you." She says about to walk to me.

"No..." Yuuki stopped looking at me with wide eyes. I had calm expression on my face but even I was shocked to say that. "...I need to talk to him...alone. Sorry." I walked out of the room before Yuuki could say anything.

'What did you do?!' Mimi yells at me inside my head. 'Why didn't you allow Yuuki to come help you?!'

'Because I need to confirm this on my own. I don't won't Yuuki get to hurt.' I replied walking down the hallway.

'Victoria...stop.' Mimi's voice sounded serious so I did as she asked. 'If you do this, everything is going to change.' It was quiet for a few moments before I finally spoke to her looking serious as well.

'And that's why I'm here. I'm here to change the fate of Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname. And that is the _only _reason why I'm here.' My voice in my head sounded determined and serious.

'Victoria...' Mimi sighed and I can feel her fur on my cheek rubbing softly. 'Just don't get hurt.' I was confused as I look down at the necklace Mimi. The feeling of her fur on my cheek was gone and her voice in my head disappear too.

'I will be, Mimi.' I had a small smile on my face looking at the necklace. My face was back to calm whipping off the smile on my face, continue to walk down the hallway.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

"I knew you'd be the only person I couldn't deceive. You really are extraordinary, Kaname-kun." The headmaster complements Kaname, who is siting on a chair drinking the tablets. "Not a single drop of human blood flows in your veins or those of your ancestors. A rare lineage, even among the vampires of today. The vampires of vampires... the Purebloods. Inheriting the powerful abilities of vampires from ancient times, your existence is feared, even by other vampires."

Kaname put his drink on the table. "Headmaster Cross." Kaname stands up walking to Headmaster's desk. "I have remained silent up till now because I believe in you. However..."you continue to treat Zero like a normal student, taking only the barest minimum of precautions." Kaname dug his nails to the wood showing his vampire side. "Do you intend to let your pacifist ideals be destroyed by Zero?" Kaien didn't answer him.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I knocked on Zero's dorm three times. "Zero? We need to talk." It was quiet, and Zero didn't answer me. "If your not going to answer me, then I'm coming in." I turned to the knob to see Zero wasn't even in his room. My hands were in fist looking around. 'Zero.' I turned around to walk in another directions.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

"Kiryuu-kun's family was killed by a vampire. Miraculously, he was the only one who managed to survive that sea of blood. How could you expect me to od such a cruel thing to him now?" Kaien asked.

"But the one who attacked his family was no ordinary vampire." Kaname replies. "It was a Pureblood... like me."

* * *

**To Zero**

Zero was coughing in the stair case with the blood tablets on the floor. He was remembering the scene of when Victoria was hold by Kaname, and when she was on top of him with the sad eyes. He lean against the railing holding his head in pain.

* * *

**To Victoria**

I was walking with my flashlight in the hallway looking for Zero as fast as I can. I was suddenly startled with the bats that I quickly dropped by flashlight looking at them fly away. I breathed out in relief looking at my shaking hands.

'Level E...' I remembered the vampire I saw in the clock tower. My mind flashed to door floor obviously remembering Zero. 'Zero...' I shook my head running to find Zero. 'This is no time to be afraid. I need to check on Zero.' I kept running and running until I finally saw Zero standing next to the railing, facing me.

"Zero." I placed a little small and my eyes soften. 'Thank god, he's all right.'

**"You should understand better than anyone. You've witnessed the fates of many such pitiful humans in the past, correct? Ex-vampire hunter, Cross Kaien." **

I walked down a few steps looking down at Zero. "I think... I can now understand what you said. Scary vampires _do _exist in this world. No." I stepped holding my arms. "Those were not vampires. Those were...beasts disguised as humans." I shook my head left and right. 'But...it wasn't their fault.'

**"It's an abominable fate from which one cannot escape."**

"Don't come any closer!" Zero yells startling me.

"Why? Zero, are you okay?" I was going to reach my hand to him but...

"Don't touch me!" Zero yells again making put my hand to my side. I can feel my heart breaking because he's keeping his distance from me again.

"I don't understand you Zero! I want to talk some more like we used you to! I don't want you to keep your distance with me anymore! You and me were the same, aren't we?!"

"No!" Zero replies quick. My eyes widen even more. "No..." I was shaking but then I stopped having my face expressionless.

"I'm sorry. I understand now. You and me aren't the same, You don't want me to be around you anymore, right? That's why you are keeping your distance from me." I didn't notice the way that Zero flinched when I said that. "I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry." I can feel my heart having the same feeling in the other world...loneliness. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes even though my face didn't held the emotion of sadness. "I'm sorry." My voice was quiet as I turned around.

"Vict-" Zero turned around and grabbed my injured hand. Some of my bandages that had blood on it was loose showing it to Zero.

**"Humans who are bitten by Purebloods..."**

I was suddenly pulled back hitting Zero's chest. He was holding my hand and my chin tilting it so he can have better access of my neck. I looked at him having fear in my eyes. "Ze-Zero?" He was licking my neck feeling his breath on my neck.

**"will transform into vampires."**

Zero then plunged his head to my neck feeling something sharp piercing my neck. My eyes widen as I looked down on the floor to see... 'blood tablets? Wait... the tablet in the bathroom...the reason he kept his distance from me... the heavy breathing I hear. Zero...Zero is...' I hear him drinking my blood as I calmly put my fingers through his hair.

"Zero, stop. Your drinking too much." I spoke calmly but he continue to drink. 'Damn, he isn't listening. Sorry, Zero.' I stepped on his foot making him groan in pain and elbow him in the chest. His fangs were released from neck and he took a couple of steps back. I hold my neck looking at Zero. I looked at Zero to see his crimson eyes.

_Eyes that glow a deep crimson color..._

I looked down at his mouth to see my blood all over his mouth, chin, and neck. I also saw his very sharp fangs.

_Fangs that protrude out of the mouth... Beasts that take the form of humans..._

My eyes were calm but my heart was beating so fast from the first time ever being bitten.

**"Only two await those who have been bitten by a Pureblood. They either die from extreme blood loss, or if they are unlucky, they survive, tormented by the fact that they are slowly transforming into vampires. It is a 'gift' not possessed by any other vampires. Even though he was merely a human, I respected his ability to resist those intense vampire instincts for four whole years, through willpower alone. However..."**

Zero still had eyes of crimson not turning back to his normal lavender eyes. I looked up at him calmly. "Zero?" A few drops of my blood was going down the floor.

Zero looked at me before finally his were wide turning back to his normal lavender eyes. He looked at me with so much regret realizing what he has done. "Victoria..." He looked to his left avoiding me. "I'm sorry."

_Now I understand. Zero is...a vampire._

**_Yay! This chapter is finally done. I was thinking a lot about this one. I hope you guys like this new OC, cause I have to admit I do. I hope you guys like this chapter._**

**_Please review_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I do not own Vampire Knight. Please enjoy~. Plus I think of making my stories have titles in them starting with this chapter. Instead of just having Chapter numbers.**_

**Chapter 5 **

**Another mission**

The events that happened, my bloody neck, Zero whipping my blood from his lips, and Zero piercing my neck deeply.

_Zero is...a vampire._

Kaname's eyes were wide confusing the Headmaster.

"What's the matter, Kaname?" Headmaster asked. Kaname turned to look at the door.

"I smell blood." Kaname replied. Kaname ran out leaving a surprised Headmaster. The Headmaster stand up looking at the open door.

"Kaname-kun...!"

* * *

Zero faced me showing me some of my blood on him.

"Victoria...I..." He steps forward. I didn't move but look at him calmly.

"Zero..." I spoke softly ready to walk to him, but didn't have the strength to.

"Victoria?" I looked down the stairs to see Kaname and a running Yuuki looking at me worried.

"Victoria..." Yuuki's eyes were wide once she saw the scene between me and Zero.

"Kaname-senpai...Nee-chan..." Kaname and Yuuki walked up the stairs. Kaname kept glaring at Zero all the way up.

"So out of craving for blood, you've turned into a beast, Kiryuu Zero." Kaname says walking in front of me and Yuuki besides me. Kaname made sure that I was behind him. I looked at his angry expression when I remembered him killing a vampire before. '_You're disgrace to vampires.' _My eyes were wide in shock.

'He's going to kill Zero!" I moved Kaname a little to stand in front of him spreading my arms out, protecting Zero.

"Please stop, Kaname-sen-" I couldn't finish at all as I was slowly losing my strength falling into the arms of Zero. 'No...I need to get up.' I couldn't find the strength to get up at all as my eyes were slowly getting heavy.

"Victoria!" That was the last thing I heard from Yuuki, shouting my name. Victoria landed in Zero's arm closing her eyes.

"Victoria...?" Zero's eyes were wide looking at her.

"You sucked a disgusting amount of blood, didn't you?" Kaname says walking to Victoria. "So much that Victoria can't even stand." Kaname knells down picking up Victoria bridal style. "Was Victoria's blood...that delicious?" Zero's eyes were wide placing his hand on his face in fear. Kaname walked up the stairs with Yuuki behind him. They passed the Headmaster.

"Headmaster..." Kaname calls.

"Yes, I know..." The Headmaster replies.

* * *

**Infirmary**

I was awake siting down on a chair with Yuuki beside me and Kaname in front of me.

"The bleeding has stopped, but it's deep." Kaname says checking the pierce. "He really bit into you." Kaname releases my chin and let's my hair down to cover the pierce. Kaname looked down noticing my hands are in fist. Kaname looked up at me for my bangs to hid my eyes. "Victoria... does it hurt?" I shook my head left and right not answer him. "Are you scared of vampires now?" I did the same thing again still not answering him.

I heard a knock for all of us to glance at the door seeing the Headmaster. My hands tighten looking up at him and I can feel myself getting angry.

"Kaname-kun. Would you mind going back to class? The smell of blood is agitating the Night Class." The headmaster says walking into the room.

"All right." Before Kaname can stand up, I ran to the Headmaster hitting his chest.

"How could you?!" I yelled at him. The headmaster looked down at me. "You knew! You knew! You knew for four years! And you didn't tell me!" Kaname and Yuuki looked at me seeing me break for the second time. i stopped punching the Headmaster chest shaking. "I know that only purebloods can turn a humans into their kind from the books that you made me read. I knew that Zero's family was attack by a vampire! But...But... YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT IT WAS PUREBLOOD! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot..."

The Headmaster looked up at Kaname nodding his head. Kaname walked pass me and the Headmaster looking at me one more time. I looked up at him to see his own hands were in fist walking out of the room. The headmaster put his hands on my shoulders moving a little so he can grab a band-aid to put it on my neck.

"I'm sorry Victoria. I wanted to tell you but not in a way like this." I looked down my hands clenched.

"Is Zero okay?" I asked.

"I sent him to his dorm. He has calm down now." Headmaster replied. I nodded my head walking pass him to walk to the door.

"Victoria...?" Yuuki says walking to me.

"I wish to be alone. I'm sorry, but..." I gripped on the door frame tightly. "...I need to calm myself down." Yuuki nodded her head. I glanced at the Headmaster. "I think you need to explain some things to Yuuki." Yuuki looked at me before looking at the Headmaster.

"Yes." The headmaster replied. I walked out of the room trying to calm down.

* * *

**Aidou's and Akatsuki Room.**

A single drop of red liquid hit the desk turning into ice. "The smell of blood earlier..." Aidou starts. "We didn't get any sort of explanation after all." Akatsuki yawned looking at Aidou.

"I'm not interested." Akatsuki replied. Aidou watched the red liquid as it pours down to the then freezes it breaking some off.

"That...was the smell of Victoria's blood."

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I walked in the hallways feeling myself getting even more irritated. I walked to the stairs where Zero was standing and put my hand in fist. My anger climaxed as I hit the wall next to me hearing the echo of a big bang. I slid down the wall breathing heavy looking at my now injured hand.

_For the past four years, I never knew. I had no idea. Zero wasn't trying to keep his distance from me, he was protecting me. _

"...I'm such an idiot." I stand up walking up the stairs.

_Zero was suffering so much and I didn't do anything. The thoughts of becoming a vampire must have hurt him so much._

I walked pass the headmaster's office but stopped to hear Kaname's voice. "How long do you intend to keep him in Day Class?" My eyes widen as I looked at the doors of Headmaster's office.

'Kaname-senpai...?'

"Oh well... A student has never been transferred from Day Class to the Night Class." I hear the Headmaster replies. I quietly walked to the doors.

"Who cares about precedents?" Kaname ask. "In this case, you have no choice but to transfer Kiryuu Zero to our side." My hand's tighten and bit my bottom lip.

'No!' I thought running outside to the Boy's Dormitory. I looked at Zero's room to see the light's were out thinking he is asleep.

_Putting Zero in the Night Class isn't going to help him at all. He hates vampires so much..._

My eyes widen in realization looking down in the ground covering my mouth.

_Zero hated himself. He hated what he was going to become._

I remembered what I said to him. _**'**Those were...beasts in human form.**' **_

_I'm such terrible person. I actually said that to Zero. He must hate me now. _

* * *

**Next morning**

"The square of 6X plus 7X minus 5..." The teacher was teaching math until the bell finally ring. I couldn't pay attention the whole time only thinking about Zero. I looked at Yuuki to see her getting her stuff pack.

"Zero isn't here." Yori says. Yuuki looks at me before nodding her head looking at Yori.

"We know. He hasn't been feeling well since last night." Yuuki replied.

"Did something happened?" Yori asked looking at Yuuki then at me. "Victoria, I've notice that your awfully pale. Are you all right?" I looked at Yori then looked down at my desk.

"There...There just been stuff on my mind lately. It's kind of hard to explain." I showed a fake smile not looking at Yori or Yuuki.

"I've also noticed that cut on your neck." Yori says. I touched the bandage still looking down hiding my eyes.

"Oh this..." I spoke trying to sound chipper. "It happened on patrol last night and I sorta was scratched by tree branch. Don't worry about Yori-chan." Yori sighed looking at her notebooks.

"If you say so." Yori says. The next teacher came in starting class. I finally glance at Yori and Yuuki to see them look ahead. I looked behind Yuuki to Zero's seat. My hands were in fist.

'I have to do something. I can't just sit here.' I stand up quickly running out of class ignoring Yuuki's and the teacher's call. I continue running and running until I finally reached Moon Dorms. I stopped taking breaths and looking at the Dorm. I walked in the tall tower to see the old guy. I had a calm expression on my face looking at him.

"Disciplinary Committee member." I showed him my badge. The old guy looked at the badge then looked at me.

"Your the second one to come here. You must have reason to come here early." The old guy said.

"I do." I spoke calmly not having a hint of fear or any other emotions.

"I see. You may pass." He looks down at his paper writing something. I nodded my head walking pass him.

* * *

**In the Moon Dormitory**

Aidou was yawning loudly as he was dressed on the couch in front of two businessmen.

"This is something we can only ask of you, the one who's been called the boy genius..." One guy said with glasses looking desperate.

"Please help us at our research facility!" A bald guy says desperate as well. "If you, the one who wrote that thesis, joins us..."

"Err... I'm not interested in 'day' work." Aidou replied. "I'm really sleepy, so please leave. The front door is over there." Aidou shows them the front door. At the same time, I walk in for Aidou look at me. "Oh, Victoria-chan." I looked at still having a calm expression.

"Aidou-senpai..." Aidou was pushing the two business out the door. I moved out of the way.

"Now, you guys... Go, go home." Aidou pushes them away closing the door. He squinted his eyes from the sun light then yawns looking at me. He was rubbing his teary eyes. "Ugh, it's so bright. I'm sleepy and I'm irritated. Those guys are to blame."

"Sorry to intrude." I tilted my head looking at him. Aidou looked at me not rubbing his eyes anymore.

"Oh, you can forget them." Aidou stretches his arms. "But why're you here? Everyone's still asleep. Oh, you want me to such your blood?" Aidou's voice was now happy as he put his arm over my shoulders. I pushed Aidou off of me.

"Very funny Aidou-senpai. I'm here to talk to Kaname-senpai." I replied looking at him. Aidou sighed putting his hands behind his head.

"I see...Well, it's this way." Aidou walks pass me. I tilted my head a little confused as I walked slower than him. I stopped on the ground while he was halfway up the stairs.

"You're taking me to him?" I asked.

"Kaname-sama is nice only to you and Yuuki." Aidou replies. "And everyone follows what he does." He stops glancing at me over his shoulder. "Victoria, whose bite marks are those?" I placed two fingers on my neck to feel the band-aid gone. I looked up at Aidou to see him smirking showing me the band-aid. Aidou walked to the railing leaning against it. "Last night, the smell of blood suddenly flowed into the classroom. We were all quite shocked. I alone noticed right away, that it was the smell of _your _blood. Kaname-sama said to 'forget it' so the excitement died down."

My eyes slightly widen as I can feel my calm expression breaking down to a blush looking down. "I-I see..."

_He was telling the Headmaster to transfer Zero to the Night Class... But he's kept it a secret from them. _

My eyes widen again feeling my cheeks burn and realizing that my calm expression broke. 'What am I doing? I showed Aidou-senpai that I was blushing. Get you head back in the ga-' I stopped thinking noticing the lights are fading. My calm expression was back on as I looked at the irritated Aidou.

"Geez...This is so irritating!" Aidou shouts placing his hand on the banister creating ice going down. "Victoria-chan, just what are you to Kaname-sama?" I looked at the ice to see it come down towards and I quickly jumped up doing a back flip away from the ice. I looked at the irritated Aidou and the ice.

_This is one of the special powers that Aristocrats have._

Aidou walked down slowly never taking his eyes off me. I was going to grab Hope when I realize I didn't have her. 'Damn it. I don't bring Hope in the day.' I was startled when I saw Aidou was in front of me. I slowly scoot back but he leaned down to me.

"Say, Victoria-chan... Just what are you to Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked. My calm expression never broke once at all.

"I owe Kaname-senpai my life." I answered calmly. "Ten years ago, he saved me and Yuuki from a vampire hungry for blood."

"Really? So that's what happened...?" Aidou's eyes were wide looking at me. "So if Kaname-sama is your savior, then you should be willing to give him every drop of blood in your body." I lightly narrowed my eyes at him scooting back raising my arm up.

"Blood...?"

"I see...your blood belongs to Kaname-sama." Aidou replies making me confused. "But the bite mark isn't Kaname-sama's is it?"

"That's none of your business, Aidou-senpai." I replied. Aidou smirked as he grabbed wrist that was in air pulling me close to his face. I struggle against him.

"Here after, don't give anyone else your blood. Including me." The back of his hand gently touched the bite marks. "One day, your neck... will be touched ever so gently by Kaname-sama's lips...And his fangs will slowly pierce through the flesh. When you hear Kaname-sama's drinking your blood, you are sure to get a thrill, Victoria-chan. Yes, you should ask him right away. Tell him, 'Please drink my blood.'" I can feel the heat to my cheeks but I shook my head ignoring it. I slapped his hand that was on my neck, and gripped on his hand that was still holding my wrist.

"No. I know Kaname-senpai would never want me to say that. It is my decision on who to give my blood to. It's not your's, Yuuki's, Headmaster's, or Kaname-senpai's decision. I decided on my own.' I looked at him determined in my eyes. Aidou's eyes were wide before a smirk was place on his lips.

"Now I see why Kaname-sama wants your blood." Aidou was now forming ice on my wrist and I looked up at him getting angry.

"Aidou-senpai! That's enough!" I raised my hand prepared to slap him but my other wrist was caught. I looked at the person surprised to see Kaname.

"Please stop, Victoria." Kaname says.

"Kaname-senpai..." My eyes slightly wide. I felt my other wrist being released and the ice on the stair and my wrist disappeared.

"Kaname-sama..." Aidou spoke shocked. Kaname turned to Aidou then back slapped him hard drawing blood to come out of his mouth.

"Who asked you do such a thing?" Kaname asked. Aidou stand up straight knelling down.

"I was out of line. Please forgive me, Kaname-sama." Aidou replies.

"Go." Kaname ordered. Aidou nodded his head quickly walking upstairs not looking at either of us.

'I have to admit that I was worried for Aidou. Despite the things he done, he didn't need to get that slap that hard to cough out blood.' I thought. Kaname turned to look at me.

"That was an unpleasant situation. My apologies, Victoria." Kaname says. I looked up at him having my calm expression break. I was blushing rubbing the back of my hand.

"No, it's okay. Really." I smiled a little at Kaname. I was surprised when Kaname put his hand on my cheek.

"It's okay. I want you to stay just the way you are, Victoria. You are the one person who is different from the others who serve me" I looked up at his eyes to feel my heart beating and the heat to my cheeks. "I feel warmth from you. And that's more than sufficient."

_His eyes look so lonely right now...Ah! It must be because Yuuki doesn't have her memories. Yeah that's it._

I looked at Kaname's eyes one more time.

_But... they seem to held onto someone else_

I got rid of the blush on my cheek remembering that those words were for Yuuki and I just look like her. The blush was gone but now the pain in my heart was back. Kaname removed his hand from my cheek.

"Now then, you must go. You have class, don't you?" He puts his hand on my back pushing me to the front door. "Don't come to a dangerous place like this alone. Zero will do. So from now on, ask him to come with you." Kaname stopped making me walk ahead of him. "He stole something from you. He owes you that much." I stopped turning to him.

"Please stop. Why must you say it like that?" I had my hands in my pockets and having my calm expression back on.

"'Why?' you ask." Kaname says pulling on my collar to have better view of the bit marks. "I cannot keep my composure, for the person who is most precious to me have been bitten by someone else."

'Kaname-senpai...' My eyes were wide but then remembered these words are for Yuuki. 'That's right...I just look like Yuuki. These words aren't meant for me.' I quietly sighed looking up at Kaname. "Kaname-senpai. The reason I came because I have a request to make."

"Hmm?" Kaname says letting go of my collar. I looked up at him with determination.

"Please don't put Zero into the Night Class." I pleaded calmly.

"Why?" Kaname asked. I looked down putting my hand in my hair moving to the side.

"It's ridiculous actually. I was close to Zero, so close to him, and yet I knew nothing these past four years. Plus, there were hints that I ignored."

"Hints?" Kaname asked again.

"The reason he keeps his distance, the blood tablets I notice in the bathroom, and hearing him cough violently. It was all there and I was an idiot to not realize it." I replied. "I didn't realize nor did I help him at all."

"You're very kind, Victoria..." Kaname says. "But you shouldn't torture yourself over that." I chuckle hearing him say that.

"Your wrong!" I yelled at him finally looking at him. "Knowing and realizing that Zero was a vampire this whole time. I won't deny that I was completely shock, but I was angry at myself for not realizing at sooner. Yet...I only seem to hurt him every time.' I remembered what I said of vampires being beast. My hands were in fist as my bangs were covering my eyes.

"Victoria..." Kaname put his hand on my cheek making look up at him.

"I'm sorry. That is one request I cannot honor, even if it's from you. Every human who mutates into a vampire ultimately degenerates to Level E." My eyes widen slightly. "It's only natural that he would not want you to see him in that state." I remember the vampire that attacked me and Yuuki. I slowly stepped back looking down.

"I'm sorry too." Kaname's eyes were wide when I looked up at him. "'Cause I will protect and save Zero. I won't let you take him to the Night Class." I pushed open the doors not looking back at Kaname and continue running.

Kaname was looking at Victoria running until the door finally slammed shut.

"I don't understand, why you are so attached to that girl and her sister, Dorm President Kuran. To begin with, no one is happy about you,the last surviving member of the Kuran family," Kaname fixes his hair walking past Akatsuki. "sharing space with that Zero Kiryuu, who comes from a Vampire Hunter family." Kaname stops glancing at Akatsuki..

"Victoria and Yuki are... They are the two and the two only girls in this world...I hold dear." Kaname places a soft smile on his face.

* * *

**To Victoria**

'_Every human who mutates into a vampire ultimately degenerates to Level E.' _It was dark out as I remembered what Kaname says. I was walking downstairs in the high tower. 'I know that. I read about that in books. Even so...' I was outside to see Zero's room lit. 'I won't let Zero be alone with this anymore.' I looked at the lit room one more time before running in the Boy's dormitory.

_I won't let Zero be alone. I will stay by his side from now on. I'll help him as much as I can. I'll protect him. I'm never going to leave him._

I kept running and running until I finally reached Zero's room. As soon as I opened his door, he placed Bloody Rose to his temple. "Zero stop!" I shouted grabbing Bloody Rose on top of him. He pushed me on the bed, him on top of me. He grabbed Bloody Rose pointing at his neck.

"Shoot me. Before I lapse into Level E. I want to die by your hand." Zero looks with so much regret and determination.

"No. I won't do it." I answered him ready to let go Bloody Rose but his hand made me have a firm grip of it. Zero used his other hand to rip off the band-aid.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" Zero asked. "The sound of me sucking on your blood... There's no way you can act so nonchalant after a dreadful experience like that." Zero places to fingers on my neck gently touching the bite marks.

"Zero..."

"I couldn't stop the part of me that wanted to feed on you. I may end up killing my next prey yet." Zero pulled on my hand and Bloody Rose to his neck. "Shoot me. In all honesty, you're afraid of me, aren't you?" I looked at his eyes to see that he really wants me to kill him. I looked at him one more time before sighing. My surprised and scared expression turned into calm one.

"Fine, but...I want you siting on the wall and me standing up." Zero's eyes were wide for me to answer that. Zero let go of Bloody Rose walking over to the wall siting down. I sit up looking at the floor to see the picture of me, Yuuki, and Zero starting our first high school together. 'Zero...' I stand up walking to Zero pointing his own gun at him. "Close your eyes." Zero did as I said. I grabbed the handle of Bloody Rose and...

"Bang..." Zero opened his wide eyes. "Bang...Bang..." Each time I say bang my own voice starts get lower and sadder at the same time. My eyes starts to get moist my calm expression turns into sad. My hand was shaking as I was holding Bloody Rose looking at the surprised Zero. "Can you imagine how I felt when you said that? Do you have any idea how much I want to yell at you or scream? I will admit that I am afraid." Zero's eyes looked down in regret. "I'm afraid of losing you, idiot!" Zero looked back at me.

I put my hand on my head throwing Bloody Rose to the ground. "I'm angry at myself Zero! I have always been by your side and I knew nothing! I'll never blame you for what you have become! You...You...You are important to me Zero! I can't lose you!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs my own tears slowly going down to my cheek. I hated crying. I hated losing someone important to me. I hate feeling like this, but right now...Zero is the one hurt. I looked down turning around, my back facing him. "It's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you, Zero." I didn't notice the Zero's eyes widen having a memory flash in his eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

Zero was siting down, leaning his back against the wall next to the fire place. He had his hand on his neck as I watch him scratch his own neck. There was already scratches that he created drawing old blood and new ones too. My eyes widen and without a second thought, I passed a surprised and shocked Yuuki. I took his bloody hand and I put my other hand on his wounded neck.

"It's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you, Zero." I gave him a smile as I looked at his bloody hand. I placed the bloody hand on my cheek feeling the warmth of his own hand. "I'm here."

**End flashback**

* * *

"I'm here." I didn't notice that I snapped him out of his thoughts. Zero looked up at me. I turned only my head having a small smile on my face despite my sad expression. "I'm here." I looked back at the door walking to the door. I was so closed to the door but I felt someone's hand on my wrist. This hand turned me around being embraced by the one person that is hurt. His shoulders were shaking and his arms tighten around me.

"Then...stay by my side. I need you, Victoria." His voice sounds so soft. The same voice as I remembered when he first came here. The kind, gentle boy that I know. I put my own my arms around him blushing a little from his fast heart beat.

"I will be. I will help you fight this vampire inside you." Zero loosen his embraced to looked at my happy/sad expression. He saw the smile but the tears keep going down.

"Victoria..." Zero whispers my name quietly.

"I'll help you. We will fight this together Zero." Zero tighten his hold on me, surprising me.

"Victoria...Victoria..." He keeps saying my name over and over again.

_This is the first time that I have seen Zero like this. I know that Kaname-senpai and Yuuki will never forgive me for this, but...I don't care. I'll stay by Zero's side even if it means everyone will against us._

Zero's embraced lasted for a very long time that I had no idea how long. It was 3 in the morning as I watch Zero sleep on my lap. His soft breathing telling me he's fast asleep and dreaming from his eyes squinting. I ran my hands through his soft hair looking closely at him. I didn't notice that Mimi turned into a pink puff ball, floating next to me watching Zero as well.

"You have definitely change it. The main girl in this role is...you." Mimi spoke quietly in a whisper. I shook my head left and right.

"No. The main girl is still Yuuki. I am just a person that helps the three leads." I whispered trying not to wake Zero.

"Yes, but the way Kaname's eyes held looking at you." Mimi spoke, unsure in her voice.

"You noticed it too, huh? A different emotion that Kaname-senpai held. An emotion like...he knows who I am." It was quiet hearing the silent wind as I grabbed a pillow replacing it with my lap. I stand up despite the pins and needles feeling in my legs. I grabbed a blanket placing it over Zero. Zero looked so comfortable, even though he is now lying on the cold hard ground. I walked to the door looking at Zero one more time before closing it with Mimi still floating besides me.

"What do you mean, Victoria?" Mimi asked looking at me concerned while my bangs were covering my eyes.

"My adoption..." I replied making Mimi's eyes wide. "My adoption isn't like any other kids adoptions.

* * *

**Flashback**

I woke up from blazing hot sun. I felt myself burning up for some reason until I looked down at my clothes. I was in warm clothes for winter. I had gloves, a scarf, a warm, heavy blue coat, and fluffy white boots. My guess from the hot sun, it must be winter. I took of my gloves, coat, and scarf looking at my now light pink dress. I looked around me to see broken wood and hearing people's voice and footsteps. I figured out that I was in alleyway, since it was small and between two big buildings.

I put my hand on my head looking at my long, brown hair. It wasn't messy. It was clean and combed very well too. I looked around one more time before grabbing my stuff exiting the alley. I looked left and right then finally walked to my left.

"_Why is a_ child walking _on her_ own? _Her_ parents _should watch_ her." I hear two women whispering walking pass me. They glanced at me with hatred and annoyance.

"_What a_ disgusting child." The other women whispered. I didn't look at them and stopped. They passed me continue to say awful, mean things about me. I tighten my hold on my stuff now running away. I bumped into someone as I was running.

"_Watch it_ kid!" The man yelled pushing me to the floor.

"Ow..." I whispered to myself. The man looked at me with same hatred and annoyance as those women. I looked at my other clothes quickly grabbing it.

"Hey! _Move it_ kid!" Another man yells stepping on my clothes. I moved out of the way to see a biker. I looked at my know ruin clothes still taking them anyways. I stand up continue to walk ignoring them. It's funny that I can actually understand these people. I can only understand a few words that they are saying. Just what language are they saying. I bumped another person afraid what this person is going to do to me.

"Are you okay?" My eyes widen to understand this person. I looked up to see a couple holding hands staring down at me with concern and worried. The young man let go of the woman's hand knelling down to me. I stepped back a little my bangs hiding my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just want to ask you somethings."

I looked up at the man to see his eyes soften. His eyes had a beautiful shade of blue that I couldn't help but reach up and touch his eyelid. "I see you also like my eyes. Can you understand me?" I wrapped my arm around my stuff nodding my head. "Then you must be Japanese. Why are you here?"

I didn't answer him as I tilted my head in confusion. _"_Kai_, she looks confused as well. Maybe, she doesn't why she is here?" _I looked up at the women to hear the same language as those other people. The man, I know as Kai, looked at the women speaking the same language. I tilted my head even more as the women looked at me. She pointed at me saying something. Kai looked at me then at the women nodding his head.

He looked at me with a smile. "I'm sorry. You must not understand what we are saying. We are speaking English." I nodded my head slowly. "Right now, we are in Las Vegas, Nevada. How did you come from Japan to Nevada?" I didn't answer as I just shrugged his shoulders. "I see." He stands up reaching his hand to me. "I guess you are going to have to live with us." My eyes widen as I took his hand. "By the way, what's your name?"

I was quiet for a few minutes before a name suddenly pops up in my head. "Vic...tor...ia..." I spoke quietly in what he calls Japanese.

"Victoria, huh? That's a beautiful name." The other women takes my stuff placing her hand in my empty one. I looked up at the smiling couple for a small smile to plaster on my face.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I was...surprised to know that I was Japanese. I was confused on why I had warm clothes for winter, and why I was in Nevada. It took time for me to speak to them, but I soon begun to trust them. Kaname-senpai might have been my first memories in this world but... my actual first memory will always be them." I walked down the hallway having my calm expression.

"So, you don't have any memories before you five like Yuuki. That will explain the adoption, but, what does it have to do with Kaname's eyes?" I stopped to glance at Mimi behind me.

"Because...Kaname-senpai's eyes were telling me that he knows who...I...am._" _I spoke slowly as Mimi's eyes begin to wide. I looked straight facing my back to her's. "Mimi, their will be another mission that I'm going to do soon."

"And that will be?" Mimi asked concern in her voice. My expression was calm as I walked forward and letting Mimi turn into a necklace.

_Finding my missing memories. _

_**I hope you guys like this chapter and the extra parts. In the old one, I did this extra somewhere where Kaname was with Yuuki but I decided to put it in the end. I hope you like it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Plus if you guys have any ideas on what I can do for the next chapter or maybe the ending then I'll really appreciate. I can't wait to hear them and please enjoy this story. I do not own Vampire Knight. _**

**Chapter 5**

**Moonlight Festivities**

The next sunset, Zero, Yuuki, and I are in the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster gives me a bracelet and he gives Zero a knife.

_I couldn't stop myself. I might end up killing_

I put on the bracelet and Zero's cuts himself letting a drop of blood on the bracelet.

_my next human prey._

I looked at the bracelet to see it glowing red.

_I will protect you. _

I remembered the picture of Yuuki, Zero, and I starting high school.

_I will always be by your side._

I looked back up at him as the Headmaster explains what and how this works. "In the past, this incantation was used by vampire hunters to tame vampires. Both the bracelet I just gave to Victoria and this tattoo are required for it to work." The headmaster shows the tattoo on Zero's neck. The Headmaster pulls my arm where the necklace can touch the tattoo. It was first a little shock until the bracelet was pulling me closer to him, and a huge stream of black and white was in the room.

Yuuki closed her eyes while mines where open as the streams of red and black slowly disappeared. I was now looking at the floor seeing a surprise and shock Zero with red knifes on his legs and arms.

"Zero?" Yuuki says worried.

"He'll be fine." The Headmaster tries to reassure her. "The immobilization is only temporary." The Headmaster looks at me as I look at him calmly. "Victoria, should Kiryuu-kun try to bit someone else, you are to use that bracelet to stop him." Yuuki and I looked down in our bracelet. "That is the condition set by Kaname-kun for allowing Kiryuu-kun to remain in the Day Class." Yuuki's eyes and my eyes were wide as we looked at the Headmaster.

"Kaname-senpai did that?" Yuuki asked.

"It was the request of his beloved Victoria, after all." Yuuki's eyes were wide as she looked at me. I put my head down hiding the blush that was going to come. "Otherwise, Kaname-kun wouldn't have agreed to something like this."

"So that's where you were? You ran out of class to head to the Moon Dorm?!" Yuuki shouted surprised as I nodded my head. I looked to see the Headmaster was knelling down to Zero.

"I'm really sorry. The truth is, I didn't want to do something like this either. Here, use these to suppress your cravings." The headmaster gives him blood tablets but pulls them back. "However, should your craving for blood prove truly unquenchable," Zero's eyes were wide with anger and shocked. "feel free to drink mine." The Headmaster shows some of his neck and I pulled Yuuki the other side.

"Huh?" Yuuki looked confused until she finally hear punches from Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun! You can move already..." The headmaster was rolling hitting the wall. Yuuki sweat-dropped while I watched Zero heading to the door.

"Zero...?" I tilted my head. Zero faced his back on me as he looked at the door. "Ze-"

"It's okay." Zero cuts me off. "I'm fine with it." He pushes the door open leaving me in my thoughts.

"It's...not fine." The Headmaster got my attention. I looked at him seeing upside down making a dent in the wall. The Headmaster was looking at me. "Look after Kiryuu-kun properly, Victoria. Otherwise, that man will..." I tilted my head little.

"Man?" I asked before the Headmaster crook his head.

* * *

**At Night**

Yuuki and I was running to our spot on patrol seeing that Zero wasn't there. "Zero...is he slacking off again?" Yuuki asked. I shrugged my shoulders sitting down thinking of what happened in the Headmaster Office after Zero left.

**Flashback**

The Headmaster was slowly getting up as he looked at me. "Yuuki...may I please speak to Victoria alone?" The Headmaster asked giving off a smile. Yuuki nodded her head waving goodbye exiting out the door. I looked at the door then looked at the walking Headmaster. He was holding his back as he sit down on the chair.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I just need you to watch over someone." The Headmaster replied. I stood straight facing him completely. I had a calm expression on my face the whole time.

"And who will that be?" The Headmaster looked at me before looking down.

"He is someone that Zero knows." The Headmaster replied. I walked closer to his desk putting my hand on it.

"Zero's master, a vampire hunter." I made it sound like a statement more than it need to be a question. The Headmaster looked at me surprised before sighing.

"How did you know that?" The Headmaster asked me. I hid my bangs having Mimi reveal herself.

"You should know that better than anyone." My eyes weren't hidden anymore as I looked up at again. "That I am not from this world. So tell me, who is the name of the person that I have to watch."

**End Flashback**

I sighed once more replaying that in my head. "It must be hard for him." Yuuki snapped me out of my thoughts. "I can't really blame him." I rubbed the back of my head.

"I suppose..." I looked up at the window to see Kaname reading.

_Kaname-senpai allowed Zero to remain in the Day Class. _

_'It was the request of his beloved Victoria, after all.' _My eyes widen as I shook my head left and right. I touched the band-aid on my neck. '_For the person who is most precious to me has been bitten by someone else.' _I shook my head again standing up. 'Stop it! Stop thinking about Kaname-senpai! I need to worry about Zero! ...I shouldn't think about either of them because...' I looked at my side to see Yuuki sitting down looking up at Kaname. '...I don't belong here.'

I started walking the other end. Yuuki finally snapped out of her thoughts looking at me. "Victoria?"

"I'm going to patrol in the forest." I looked back at Yuuki and then saw Kaname looking at me. I shook my head pointing at Yuuki. Yuuki looked at me then looked to see Kaname was staring at her. They both looked at me but I was already gone.

"Victoria?" I hear Yuuki say my name.

* * *

**The Next morning**

I was in class waiting Yuuki and Yori to hurry up in class. I sighed siting on my desk looking up at Zero. Zero noticed my stare looking back at me.

"Where's Yuuki and Yori?" Zero asked starting a conversation.

"Asleep. They will probably be here soon anyway." I replied.

"Shouldn't you wake them up?" Zero asked me again. His hand was on his cheek looking in front of him.

"No. Besides, they're lucky since we are getting a new teacher." I replied. Zero looked at me until we both heard the door open. The door revealed a heavy breathing Yori and Yuuki. Yuuki was walking to the group of girls that informed her of the new ethic teacher. The door open meaning for everyone to sit down.

The guy revealed his appearance with dark blue hair, and eye patch on his right eye, a brown suit holding a book, and light blue eyes. Everyone was in awe watching the teacher move to his desk.

"Looks like you've already heard about me. I'm Yagari Toga, and I'll be your Ethics teacher starting today. Nice to meet you."

'_The person I want you to watch is Yagari Toga.' _My eyes looked at him more closely remembering the Headmaster's words.

"He's pretty good-looking." Yori says to us. Yuuki nodded her head and I saw her from the corner of my eye moving her head towards Zero. I did the same thing noticing a shock expression.

"Since today is my first day. I will answer any questions you might have for me." After he said that, their were a bunch of questions about his personal life. It was the Class President that quiet them down then pointing to another person raising her hand.

"Is that thing on your face supposed to be fashionable or something?" I quickly stand up having everyone's attention on me.

"Victoria?" Yuuki says as I walked straight to Zero. Zero looked up at me as I grabbed his wrist pulling him out of this class.

"Victoria..." Zero says quietly.

"Sensei. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bring them back to class." I hear Yuuki say before the door shuts.

"Victoria...why?" I continue to walk but let go of his wrist.

"Because your expression tells me that you were...regretting something." I answered quietly. Zero was pacing himself to walk next me and he did.

"Thank you..." Zero says quietly. We were outside the school hearing Yuuki call for us.

"Victoria! Zero! Wait!" Yuuki yells. I stopped looking ahead of us to see the Headmaster smiling at us.

* * *

**In town**

We were in our normal clothes watching Yuuki as she stretches her arms. She turned to us smiling. "It was sure nice of the Headmaster to ask us to run an errand for him."

"Not really." Zero replied as I shrugged my shoulder not really caring. I looked at Zero to see him holding some bags.

"Ah! Zero, Victoria, this way, this way!" Yuuki runs to another small shop leaving us sighing. I elbowed Zero gently walking forward.

"You seem better." I spoke turning my head to smile at him. "I'm glad. Zero will always be Zero." Zero's eyes were wide before he looked down. I removed the smile on my face walking towards Yuuki. Yuuki was really happy as she wanted to show me all the new stuff. She suddenly shout out that she wanted to try this parfait and I didn't refuse. She ordered one for me and her.

"Bon appetit!" Yuuki yells.

"Bon appetit." I spoke calmly eating the food.

"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen..." Zero says drinking his coffee. I saw Yuuki froze into a statue before she quickly eats the parfait.

"B-But I really like the parfait here, and I wanted Victoria to try it too." Yuuki says while shoving the parfait in her mouth. "I came here with Yori-chan the other day, and..." Yuuki stops eating to look to Zero. "Hey, Zero..." Zero looked up at Yuuki. "do you know that new teacher?" I stopped eating to look at Yuuki and Zero.

Zero looks at a different direction having a pain expression. Yuuki looks at him worriedly saying, "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. But, he seems really scary somehow."

"You're wrong. He's actually..." Zero couldn't finish as he was interrupted by one of the maids in the store.

"Excuse me, but are you a member of Cross Academy's Night Class?" The maid asked looking at Zero. Zero looked up at her. "I knew it! I could tell right away. You exude an aura that is different from normal people."

"Um..." Yuuki tries to stop her but the maid keeps talking.

"People who are elite really _are _of a different class! Do you know someone called Aidou? He has a real sweet tooth, so he frequently..." Zero stand up carrying the stuff making the maid stop talking.

"I'll wait outside." Zero says walking away.

"Okay." Yuuki replies. I hid my bangs letting go of my fork.

"Say..." I spoke up to the maid.

"Y-Yes."

"Next time think about doing your job because your words can actually hurt people." I stand up leaving some money to pay for my share. "I'll see you outside Yuuki." I waved behind me. I walked outside to see Zero is not even here.

'Zero...' I looked to my left to see the stuff was on the floor. I hear the door ring behind me.

"Victoria, you didn't have to be me-" I didn't listen to her as I ran to where I think Zero could be. "Hey! Victoria, wait up!" Yuuki shouts running towards me. I kept running and running looking through alleys until Yuuki and I both scratched ourselves on some rusted stairs. "Ouch!"

"Ow." I looked at my ripped up sleeve drawing blood. Yuuki was by my side.

"Really now...I'm beginning to hate this." I felt someone from up in the air coming down towards us. I quickly grabbed Hope extending her to be meet with vampire. The vampire showed me it's fangs and red eyes. I swing Hope standing in front of Yuuki. The vampire looked at me smirking.

"Your blood smells really good." The vampire showed me his claws and his voice was raspy like two voices were speaking at the same time. "Let me...drink it all!" The vampire ran towards me and I ran towards the vampire.

"Victoria!" I swung Hope to his rip cages making him hit the wall. I stand up looking at him.

"I'm not that weak. So don't think that I will let you drink my blood." I walked forward to the vampire for the him suddenly have surprise jump on me. "What?!" I quickly jumped out of the for his nails to cut through floor.

"Give me...your blood!" The vampire shouts at me running towards me again. I was in my stance ready to hit at the right moment. As soon it was at the right moment someone's hands were on top of mine thinking of the same thing. The vampire scoot back holding onto it's head. I looked down at my hands then looked up, my eyes widen.

"Zero!" His chest was firmly pressed against my back while Hope was creating small sparks on Zero's hand. Zero looked down at Hope narrowing his eyes.

"I guess Hope doesn't like my using it." Zero says as we both turn to the vampire.

"Zero...let go of Hope..." I spoke calmly. Zero looked down at me doing as I say. "Protect Yuuki for me." The vampire looked at us as I ran towards him. He did the same thing as I was swing Hope with my index and second finger ready to strike him, but...

**"Victoria!" **Yuuki and Zero shouts my name. I stopped Hope seeing a sword in my vision. The sword cut the vampire in half creating dust to comes towards me. At the same time, Zero put his arms around me facing me his chest blocking the dust. When the dust cleared up Zero let go of him. He turned around and we saw Shiki and Ichijou with a sword.

"Ichijou-senpai? Shiki-senpai?" Yuuki says surprised. Yuuki walked towards me looking at them.

"Mission accomplished." Ichijou says smiling.

"There was no need for me to come here after all." Shiki says with calm expression like me.

"Why are you two doing this?" Yuuki asked. I shrunk Hope looking at them.

"If you want to know the answer, then come visit the Moon Dormitory tonight." Ichijou replies. "I'll tell you why I killed the Level E then." Ichijou was going to turn around until he stopped glancing at me. "Victoria-chan..." I side glance him with my calm expression. "That was very reckless. I'm sure Kaname-sama would be mad if you injured yourself even more." Ichjou left leaving those parting words stuck in my head.

"I know..." I whispered very softly so I was the only one who heard it. I looked down at the vampire that was now dust flying away.

* * *

**At night**

I was watching Yuuki from a tree as she exits her patrol. "Yuuki..." I spoke up as she passes me. Yuuki jumps looking at me. I stand up walking to her as I grabbed her hand. "Don't think your going alone, stupid." I pulled her wrist not wasting anytime in looking at her shock and surprised expression. Yuuki squinted my hand in return saying 'all right'. We walked to the Moon Dorms doors and looked to see Zero leaning on the doors.

"I knew it." Yuuki finally looked straight surprised to see Zero.

"Zero?" Yuuki says. "Y-You can't stop us." I let go of Yuuki's wrist as we walked forward.

"No. I'm going too." Yuuki turned to look at him surprised while my hand stopped from touching the door. Zero suddenly brought out a gun. "I borrowed this gun from the Headmaster. It's an anti-vampire gun."

"Everyone in the Night Class is nice! You don't need to use a gun to..." Yuuki was cut off my Zero again.

"That's not it." Zero looks at me as he grabs the hand that was touching the door. He spin me to look at him placing the gun in my hand. I looked at the gun then looked up at him.

"Zero?"

"When the last of my humanity is finally gone and I lose control of myself, use this to kill me." My bangs were hiding my eyes as I pushed the gun to his chest.

"No. There's no way I could do that." I denied his request.

"Yeah. Besides, Victoria can stop you with the incantation the Headmaster has taught you." Yuuki defends me.

"The incantation is only a temporary solution. You both should be aware of that after witnessing a Level E." Zero replies to Yuuki. He touches my hand looking at me.

"Then, why me?" I asked.

"One day, the time _will _come. And when it does, Victoria." I looked up at him. " I want _you _to kill me...with your own hands." My eyes widen as the wind starts blowing.

"Fine." I replied looking down at the gun. "I will accept this demand from you. But..." I looked up at him. "I will never believe that there will be a time when I have to use this." Zero's eyes were wide looking at my eyes. I didn't know what Zero was seeing but to me it truly surprised him. "Promise me that you will struggle to the very end. So that I will not have to use this gun." Zero nodded his head as my calm expression returned but a relieved one too.

We walked to the door opening it passing Zero. 'Honest...' Zero thought. 'Her eyes were so honest that it looked like a star.' Zero looked at our backs as he walked to us. Zero was by my side while Yuuki was on the other side. We kept walking until we heard something in the trees. Zero, Yuuki, and I grabbed our weapons. Yuuki was pointing at Aidou, Zero was pointing at Akatsuki, and I extended Hope to point at both of them.

"You guys sure are rude." Aidou says.

"Aidou-senpai..." I said looking at him. "Kain-senpai..." I looked at both of them.

"We came to get you because the Dorm Vice-President told us to. Would you please put those dangerous weapons away?" Akatsuki asked. We lowered our weapons and I shorten Hope. Aidou bowed to us from the waist.

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory. The two of us will show you the way in." Aidou says showing us the Moon Dorms. Akatsuki was in front of us with Yuuki behind, then me, Zero, and Aidou. I glanced at all the vampires that was staring at us.

_The true faces of vampires..._

One of the vampires was looking at me in a staring contest. I walked pass the vampire until finally looking straight. I sweat-dropped and so did Yuuki from what we are seeing.

"Welcome, Yuuki-chan, Victoria-chan, Kiryuu-kun!" Ichijou says blushing and smiling. Behind him was grand feast with man food and drinks. "Today is my birthday party. Enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"I-I didn't come here to play." Yuuki says. "I wanted to ask you about the things that happened today."

"I see." Ichijou says disappointed.

"Um, Senpai, why did you kill the Level E?" Yuuki asked. "I mean, he's a vampire, just like you."

"We are _not _the same as them." Aidou says walking to the table.

"Eh?" Yuuki says confused.

"Yuuki-chan, vampire society is ruled by the handful of Purebloods and a select number of Noble families. All the vampires in the Night Class belong to the Noble class or above, but there do exist normal vampires beneath us." Ichijou hands us a drink, Zero has blood tablets while ours has juice.

"Level C." I spoke up making all of them look at me. "A human that was turned by a pureblood but was able to drink it's master blood and are stablized. Level D were also humans that have not gone mad." I looked at Zero.

"And they who don't even fall within the ranking system... Level E's." Shiki finishes my explanation walking pass me.

"Vampires who used to be humans will gradually lose their sanity, and eventually succumb to Level E, no matter what. The end. Destruction. And... disintegration." Ichijou explains.

"We are completely different from vampires who used to be human." Aidou says. "Please don't lump us together."

"You don't have to say it like that!" Yuuki shouts. "It's not like Level E's chose to become vampires on their own! The original cause of all this is-"

"Yuuki." I cut her off. Yuuki looked at me surprised but I just shook my head telling her to stop.

"That's precisely why we have to control them." Ichijou continues. "Before their craving for blood forces them to start randomly attacking humans..." Yuuki goes quiet so I speak up.

"Ichijou-senpai..." Ichijou looks at me. "Who gave you the orders to kill that vampire?" Ichijou was going to answer until...

"I was the one who gave the order." We looked up to see who was speaking to see Kaname up the stairs next to couch. "I told Ichijou and Shiki to hunt for the Level E today."

"Kaname-senpai, you..." Yuuki says in disbelief.

'Well, that makes sense.' I thought drinking the juice.

"Yuuki. Victoria." I looked up at Kaname. "I can't believe you both actually came to such a dangerous place just because Ichijou told you to." Yuuki looked down as I patted her head. I looked up at Kaname.

"We wanted to verify things in person." I replied for Yuuki. Kaname put his hand in his hair tangling it.

"'In person', huh?" Kaname says quietly. "Come here, Yuuki, Victoria. You too, Kiryuu-kun." We looked at him for a few minutes before finally going up the stairs. Kaname was siting in the middle couch. "Yuuki, come sit beside me." Yuuki looked up at him shocked.

"Eh?"

"Just come." Yuuki heard whispering from the other vampires. Yuuki smiled at Kaname.

"It's okay."

"Yuuki." Kaname says serious.

"Yes, sir." Yuuki sitting down to his right not wanting to argue with him anymore. I saw Zero walking to the railing and was going to him when someone pulled on my injured arm.

'Itai...' I squinted my eyes feeling the pain go through my arm. I looked at my arm to see Kaname staring at me.

"You sit besides me too, Victoria." I looked at him then look at Zero. He was avoiding his gaze was with me. Kaname looked at Zero then looked back at me. "Victoria."

"Okay..." I spoke calmly despite me being in pain. I was siting on his left side. Kaname releases my arm and put his arm around me and Yuuki making us lean against him.

"The safest place for you both is by my side." Kaname says looking at us. Yuuki and I looked at each other until finally looking at the other vampires and my eyes landed on Zero again. He was siting on the railing not looking at us.

"Um, we...We feel like we need to thank you all the time." Yuuki starts to speak up.

"Vampires who were once human should never have been brought into existence." We looked up at him surprised. "But in the past, in that desolate time, when the war between vampires and vampire hunters reached its zenith, vampires transformed many humans into lesser vampires in an attempt to bolster their forces." Kaname moved his hand down to my injured arm. My expression turned into pain just from his fingers touching it.

'Itai...I guess it was cut too deeply.' I thought feeling the pain sensation.

"Ever since then, those who are of Noble class or above are obligated to control those vampires who were once human." Kaname used his other hand to grab my injured arm wrist pulling up gently. "As such, there are also times when one must dispose of them as well." The sleeve was rolling down to pass my elbow to show the bandage. The bandage was rolling off to fall on the couch and Zero was in front of us.

"Hunting vampires is the job of a vampire hunter." Zero spoke up.

"In that case, why didn't you kill that Level E when you had the chance?" Kaname asked teasing Zero. Kaname put his other hand on my elbow revealing the wound and little blood slipping down. "This is the wound from today, correct? I shall...take away the pain." I looked up at him surprised and confused. His head was slowly going to my wound and my eyes widen. He licked the blood that was going down my elbow and his lips was on my wound. I saw something glowing purple from his lips.

"Se-Senpai..." My calm expression broke and I was blushing bad.

"Kiryuu-kun, could it be... that you sympathized with him?" Kaname asked. My eyes widen as I made him let go of him and I was in front of Seiren while placing my palm on Zero's gun.

"Please stop!" I yelled at Seiren. Seiren's eyes were wide as she looked at me. She was surprised that I could move that fast and her hand on my neck besides Zero's. Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes while Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Seiren, it's all right. I was the one whose words gave offense." Seiren lowered her hand and Zero got his gun out of my grasp. He put his gun back into his jacket and I looked at them.

"He actually dare point a gun at Kaname-sama. Even if I were to slice him into pieces, it wouldn't be enough!" We looked at Aidou. "But I won't do that... as long as I am in this school. I do not wish to renounce Headmaster Cross' pacifism." Aidou glared at Zero. "But remember this, the only reason we are all gathered here at this school is because of Kaname-sama, a Pureblood."

"Pureblood?" Yuuki says slowly shocked. She looked up at Kaname. "Kaname-senpai is a Pureblood?" Kaname looked at Yuuki. "You appear as though you have only just learned this, Yuuki." He then looks at me.

"You didn't tell her?" Kaname asked. Yuuki looked at me surprised. I looked down to see him lightly pat on the spot next to him, where I was. I walked back to my spot siting down.

"It's not me who should be the one telling her that." I replied looking down. Kaname patted my head then looked at Yuuki.

"Are you afraid?" Kaname asked. Yuuki's eyes were wide as she looks down at her legs.

"I have always been a little scared of you, Kaname-senpai. Even now... I am a little scared of you..." Yuuki replied. We suddenly heard someone clamping to look at Ichijou.

"All right, everyone! It's my birthday today, so make sure to celebrate it properly for me. Yuuki-chan, Victoria-chan, and Kiryuu-kun are my important guests." The vampires calmed down proceeding with the party. I was watching the party when Kaname whispered in my ear.

"Ichijou told me what happened?" My eyes widen gulping a little. "You faced the vampire on your own." I looked at Kaname to see his eyes were angry. "You have become reckless. So, reckless that you were in front of Seiren, where she could have made you bleed." He touches my neck, the spot where I almost felt Seiren's nails.

"I can take care of myself Kaname-senpai." Kaname removed his fingers from my neck looking up at me. "I'm not weak nor am I ignorant. I've studied about vampires since middle school, so I know what I need to be careful." My shocked expression turned into calm one. "It makes me sad that you don't trust me _too._" This time it was Kaname's eyes that were wide.

_I know you don't want me hurt Kaname-senpai but...it hurts that you think I can't do anything myself. _

I looked at Zero.

_It's the same with Zero too. _

I looked straight to see Shiki accidentally cut Ichijou's with knife drawing some blood. As Shiki was licking Ichijou's blood, Zero was running away holding his mouth.

"Vict-" I cut Kaname off as I stand up startling him.

"G-Gomen Kaname-senpai but...I..." I shook my head as I started running. I was running passing Aidou until he grabbed my hand.

"Victoria-chan." I looked up at Aidou. "Won't you dance with me?"

"I...I can't." I got my hand out of his grasp continue to run where Zero was going. I didn't realize that Yuuki said good-bye to Kaname following me.

Akatsuki was walking up the stairs to Kaname. Kaname was watching Yuuki and Victoria running away.

"Is it okay to just let them go?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yuuki will definitely come back to me sooner or later. ...Along with Victoria." Kaname replied.

I continue to run in the forest getting farther and farther away from Yuuki. I was walking in the forest knowing this scene.

'Zero...' I continued to run until finally spotting him near the pool. He wasn't wearing his jacket or his tie, and he was leaning down against the banister.

"Zero!" I ran towards him but stopped to see his tattoo was glowing red and blood tablets on the floor. "Zero...The blood tablets your rejecting the-" I looked up at him. He put his hands on my shoulders breathing heavily.

"I can't. No matter how many I put into my mouth..." Zero looked at my neck as his eyes were glowing red.

"Zero..." Zero tighten his hold on my shoulders his head jumping up shaking his head. He suddenly come closer to me having his arms around me. "Zero..."

_I know you don't want to do this. _

Zero licked my neck.

_I don't want to see those regretful eyes._

I put my hand in his hair.

_I'll stop you Zero._

Zero opened his mouth and I quickly put my other arm around him pushing us into the pool. In the pool, I looked into Zero's wide, red eyes. His eyes narrowed turning back into lavender. We jumped up to the surface breathing for air. Zero faced his back on me as I smiled at him.

"Zero..." In the corner of my eye was... a gun. The gun fired shooting Zero in the shoulder.

"Who would have thought I'd actually have to use this gun to dispose of my cute disciple." I immediately recognized this voice as my expression turned calm but cold as I looked at Yagari Toga. "Hate me and die, vampire!" Zero looked at him with wide eyes.

"Master?"

**_What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Please review_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can tell you guys like this story very much and thanks me extremely happy. I'm glad that you guys like this story. Please enjoy this chapter. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Their Choices**

I stared coldly at Yagari while Zero looked at him surprised. We were still in the pool dripping wet with Zero's shoulder bleeding shoulder. Yagari was pointing at his gun at the injured Zero with any icy glare. I hear Zero grunted holding his arm in pain. I looked at him worried placing my hand on his other arm.

"Zero. Hang on." I try to reassure him.

"Even if it's just a graze, the pain is excruciating, isn't it?" I glared coldly at the speaking Yagari. "That's because the bullet has an anti-vampire spell embedded in it." Zero scrunches his faces in pain. "Zero... Even if you are hungry for blood, do you still have enough reason to resign to your fate?" Zero's eyes were wide looking in the pool but slowly begin to close them.

'Idiot!' I shouted in my head. Yagari pointed his gun at Zero and I put my arms around him at the same time. Yagari's eyes widen looking at my cold glare but he soon narrowed them.

"Yagari-sensei...That's enough. Zero decided his own fate." I continue to glare at him with my anger/ cold voice. "I won't let Zero die."

"You believe that he hasn't degenerated to Level E yet?" Yagari asked his eyes slightly widen. I was going to answer him when Zero put his hand on my shoulder pulling me to let go of him.

"Victoria..." My eyes widen looking up at the emotionless Zero. His eyes didn't held any emotions surprising me. "It's okay..." Zero looked at me one more time before looking at Yagari. Yagari was raising his gun until...

"That's as far as you go!" The headmaster yelled running to the gun. He grabbed the gun out Yagari's grasp glaring at Yagari."I came because I was worried and look...! That's why I hate Vampire Hunters." I looked at the Headmaster then looked down at Zero. Yagari got his gun back from the Headmaster looking at us. "Just how long do you intend to keep the girl in that cold water?" The headmaster turned to look at us worried. "You poor thing. Here, grab my hand."

We didn't grab his hand. We both got out of the pool at the Headmaster sides. "Victoria! Zero!" I hear Yuuki yell beside a tree. I stand up glaring at Yagari with a calm expression.

"Your Zero's masters. The one I'm supposed to watch." Yagari's eyes slightly widen but then narrowed.

"Yeah. So, your my helper that the Headmaster assigned to." Yagari looked at the Headmaster then looked back at me.

"Zero was a vampire hunter." It was more of statement than question.

"Are you, Zero?" Yagari asked watching Zero stand up passing him.

"Yes." Zero replied quietly. I looked at Zero not even paying attention to Yuuki walking towards me.

"You're the daughter of that fool headmaster, all right." I quickly glared at Yagari again with the same calm expression. "You were about to be bitten by Zero. Yet, you consider me the foe rather than him?"

"I rather die than think of him as that." My voice was cold that I noticed Zero's shoulder jump a little. Yagari's eyes were wide but he smirked placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'll take over here. Victoria, Yuuki, go back to the dorm." The Headmaster tells us. Without so much of a complaint, Yuuki grabbed my shoulders pushing to the Girl's Dormitory. I was in my blue pajamas siting with my chin on my knees thinking of Zero. I looked at the sleeping Yuuki and Yori, then looked at my bracelet gripping on it.

'How can I not be worried? The Headmaster is an idiot if he thinks I'm not going to worry at all.' I was screaming in my head thinking of the Headmaster words of 'not to worry'. 'Zero...' I remembered how he couldn't take the pills... that he is slowly rejecting them. 'Zero's can't take the tablets much longer. Zero will soon...continue to hunger for blood, Level E.' I was biting my lip having my hands in my hair. 'The vampire is slowly eating him up. If I don't do anything... he will undoubtedly degenerate into a Level E.'

"Victoria...?" My eyes widen to hear two voices saying my name. I looked to see Yuuki and Yori awake staring at me worried.

"Ah..." I put on a soft smile trying not to worry them. "Did I wake you both? Sorry." Yori and Yuuki walked to my beside having worried expressions on their face.

"Victoria... Is it something that we can help you with?" Yori asked worried. Yuuki put her hand on my head rubbing it softly. Yori titles her looking at me. "This things that's been troubling you lately..."

"Oh..." My mind suddenly drifted to the part were Zero was looking at me like he was prepared to die. '_Victoria... It's okay...' _My hands were in fist as my mind kept echoing those words to me. "I...I'm going to help Zero." Yuuki's and Yori's eyes were wide from sudden declaration. "No matter what the cause is... I'll protect Zero." My hands were in fist as my bangs hid my eyes. Yuuki's eyes soften as she put her arms around me.

"Don't stress too much about it. I'll help you too." Yuuki whispers in my ear like a big sister. I nod my head feeling comfortable and able to go to sleep.

* * *

**The Next morning**

I looked down at the work but I couldn't help but glance at Zero's spot a few times today. I think it was the 9th time I looked at his seat. The class end as I quickly stand up walking outside in the halls with pillars trying to clear my head. I stopped for minute having the feeling of someone should be behind me. I turned around seeing no one and my heart tightens from the sudden lost of this person.

'Zero...'

**Patrol**

"All right, move back! Move back!" Yuuki shouts at the screaming girls. I was leaning against the wall looking around for Zero. "Day Class students, please go back to your dorms quickly!" The screaming was getting too much that it made me snap. I hit the wall behind startling the girls and the Night Class.

"Shut up." I spoke up sounding irritated. The girls were getting scared as they quiet down.

"What's wrong with Cross-san?"

"I don't know but she seems so mad. It's different than normal."

"She never shows her emotions like this before."

I put my hand in my hair as I quickly ran into the forest. "Victoria!" I hear Yuuki scream my name but I didn't listen to her. I kept running and running to the Boy's Dormitory knocking on Zero's door.

"Zero..." I open the door to see that he isn't in here. My hands were back in a fist I realized my next job, and what I have to do. I ran out to walk in the hallway to see Yagari carrying a book. I ran as fast as I can blocking him to go anywhere.

"Hmm?" Yagari looks at me as I glare at him.

"Where's Zero? I know of one person that knows where he is. Where's Zero?" I asked him repeatedly still having that cold expression in my voice and face. "What have you done to him?"

"It goes without saying. I've put him in isolation." Yagari replies. My glare seems to harden every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Why?!" I shouted at him.

"He is at the point where he could bare his fangs at any moment. This is so that he doesn't claim any victims before I can deal with him." Yagari replies.

"You should know Zero better than this! You are his master! You know him better than anyone!" I continue to yell at him.

"Calm down. Your yelling is too loud." Yagari spoke calmly making me snap back. My eyes widen slightly as I breathed in a few breathes looking at him calmly as well.

"Zero is okay? Where is he?" Yagari sighed before looking pass to me the door.

"We have more pressing matter to attend to. I'll answer your questions once _this _end." Yagari glared at the door behind me. I looked behind me to see his coat in my vision. "I'll give you time to calm down. Until then, come in soon... watcher." He opens the doors making me watch the door slowly close.

"I haven't seen Kiryuu today." My eyes widen from this soft voice. I turned around to see Kaname walking pass me. Kaname walks to the doors. "For his own good..." Kaname looks at me with disappointment in his expression. "...perhaps you should reconsider his transfer to the Night Class." My hands were in fist as I walked towards the door having my hand on the handle before him.

"Never." I replied softly passing a surprised Kaname. The door was still open as Kaname watches my form sit besides Yagari. Kaname walks in the room staring at Yagari and Yagari stares at Kaname. Kaname looks straight passing him but looks at me one more time. I stand up leaning my back against the wall next to the door.

"I'm Toga Yagari, your ethics teacher starting today. Nice to meet you all, vampires." The whole vampires eyes were glowing red looking at Yagari.

"Yagari? That's the name of the number one Vampire Hunter right now." I hear Ruka say.

"So he's the one behind last night's gunfire." Aidou says.

"Rest assured, class." Yagari spoke again. "Now, I'm an excellent teacher with proper certification."

"And you intend to spy on the Night Class from now?" Kaname asked from reading his book. "Or, is there a vampire among us you want to kill... Yagari-sensei?" Yagari glances at me as my bangs hid my eyes. He then looks up at the smirking Kaname.

"Hello, Kuran Kaname. Regrettably, my execution list is empty right now. But if you fall asleep during my lecture, I can add you on." Yagari says smirking back. Ruka and Aidou glare at Yagari.

"How dare you say that to Kana-"

"Yagari-sensei." I cut off Ruka as he turns to look at me. My bangs weren't hiding my eyes anymore as my calm expression was on but I still had my glare. "Don't even think about it. It's my job to watch you and after this... your telling me where Zero is." The silence was hold between me and Yagari as we looked at each other for who knows how long. Yagari smirked amused.

"You just don't give up, Cross Victoria." Yagari says. I smirked back at him nodding my head. We got interrupted from our stare as we heard a book closing to look at Kaname.

"I'll be careful, Yagari-sensei." Kaname looks at him calmly. Yagari narrowed his eyes beginning class. Class was completely boring as I closed my eyes trying to block the lesson.

"Any questions?" I hear Yagari asked. I looked up to see that Yagari was done with the lesson. The class was quiet as Yagari grabbed his book. "Well then... that's all for today." Yagari's eyes were as I heard a sharp cut in the wind and looked at Yagari's book. Yagari's book was cut in the middle from a knife. Yagari smirked looking at the vampires. "That's some greeting. I'm going to keep this." I stand up walking towards Yagari but he doesn't notice. "As a memento of having vampires for students." I quickly grabbed his book making his eyes wide with surprise.

"Con-fis-cat-ed." I slowly spoke with a calm expression back on. Yagari looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey!" Yagari shouted forgetting he is in front of vampires. I sighed looking back at him.

"I'll give this back to in the hallway, unless..." I looked at Yagari to see him sighing as well.

"Deal." Yagari says walking behind me as we both exit out of the class. "Well..." He stretches his hand out to me. I looked at the book then looked back at him.

"After you tell me where Zero is." I replied to his waiting hand. Yagari walked to me knelling down to my face.

"There's nothing more a good girl like you can do." I was surprise to feel my hand holding the book empty. I looked at my hand to see him know holding it with a smirk on his face.

"Cheater..." I sighed rubbing my head looking at him with a side glance.

"But if you still insist on seeing him..." My eyes widen as I completely looked at him. "Go right ahead..." He walked pass me facing me his back. "He's in the Headmaster's guest room." I couldn't but place a small smile on my face.

"You really care about Zero." Yagari stopped as I ran not waiting for his reply. I was now in front of the Headmaster's guest room not hesitating to knock on his door. The door slowly open to be welcome with stunned Zero.

"Vict-oria..." Zero slowly says my name in disbelief. I softly glared at him despite me wanting to yell at him.

* * *

"How did you...?" Zero asked still wide eyes and stunned.

"How can you stay here so obediently?" I asked him. Zero looked away from me regrettably. "Zero... don't look away from me." Zero glances at me. "Explain."

"Go away." Zero says slowly closing the door. I put my hands on the door and the door frame stopping him.

"No! Explain to me Zero! Please!" I pleaded desperately. Zero looked at me then looked forward.

"The Kiryuu family has been Vampire Hunters for generations. My parents were Vampire Hunters too." Zero starts explaining to me. "There was a period when my parents were away a lot. And he was our guardian and our teacher, and looked after me and my kid brother. It was during that time,..." I looked to see the regret and sadness in his eyes as he continue to speaks. "...that I saw what they call a Level E vampire. The head nurse at our grade school was very kind and pretty. But in actuality, she was a vampire who was once human. One day, she transformed into a raging vampire before our very eyes."

Zero has look as he remembers something. "It was then...as she continued to bare her fangs despite her throat being crushed... until the moment she died... that for the first time, I felt real fear towards vampires." My eyes widen listening to him. "My master risked his own safety in order to teach me such things. So if he says he must kill me, then I..."

"No..." I stop him. "That's not it! You've just given up on everything Zero!" I shouted at him. Zero's eyes squinted in regret. I started shaken feeling my voice cracking. "You entrusted me with that horrible weapon... So don't go running away all by yourself! I won't let you!" I scoot back looking at the door. "Let me in." I ordered him to do it becoming serious. Zero didn't do anything to the door besides walking further into the room. I opened the door looking at Zero's back.

I saw him shaking and before my mind can process at all, I'm holding his shaking hand. "Victoria...what are you...?" Zero asked but I pulled him behind me to the bathroom.

"No one will notice us in here." I opened the door to the bathroom. I was silent when my voice was serious again. "Continue where you left off yesterday..." Zero's eyes were wide looking at me.

"Huh...?!"

* * *

**Kaname's room**

Kaname was tapping on the chest board with the horse in his hand looking at the chess piece. "Victoria is kind, so..."

* * *

**In the bathroom**

I pulled Zero in the bathroom as I unbutton my jacket. "I realized that this is the one thing I can do for you." I took of my jacket to be left in my white shirt.

"What are you saying?!" Zero says surprised and scared. I noticed that I was feeling the heat to my cheeks but I ignored it to look serious at him. I pushed Zero to the wall looking up at him.

"I promised that I'll protect you no matter what! Even...Even if it means giving you my blood. Zero..." Zero slides down on the wall with me along with him. "...please drink my blood." My head was on his chest as I was shaking a little. "It will help you. I know it will. If it's just for now." Zero looks up at the ceiling blushing a little as well.

"Stop...please! I'd never forgive myself." Zero says.

"I'll never forgive myself if you turn into the thing you hate the most." I tighten my hold on his shirt for him to look at him. "I will never forgive myself. If I didn't try at all to help you Zero. So please. It's okay." Zero's hand were shaking as he placed his hand on my back and hearing his heavy breathing next to my ear. "Zero...I'm sorry."

I saw Zero's fangs as he gripped on my back shirt. "Let's do...the one thing we mustn't do...together." Zero pulled on my hair to stretch my neck as he pierced his fangs in it.

_I'm afraid..._

_Vampires will eat us..._

I sit down on the ground pulled my head back having my hand through Zero's hair. I can feel my own blood going down my neck and hear him drinking my tighten his hold on my shirt continue to drink my blood.

_I'm afraid...? No... This is Zero. I'll never be afraid of him._

I put my other arm around his back as he releases his fangs from my neck. Drops of my blood fell on the floor from his chins. Zero leans against the wall breathing heavily. "Zero, are you all right?" I asked having concern in my voice.

"This is...really shameful." Zero says. Zero looks at my bloody neck. "Even though I hate vampires...Even though I don't want to hurt anyone..." Zero whips the blood from his back hand. "I can't stop this craving for blood." He looks at me blushing with sadness in his eyes. "Just give up on me already." He puts his hand on my head about to break. "You know, don't you? This is no different from the tablet... This will just tide me over... until I acquire a taste for your blood." I reached my hand up to his head running my fingers through his hair.

"Your... so cruel Zero." Zero glances up at him a little as I looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't mind if you have a craving for my blood. I'll keep my promise to you over and over again." My eyes become serious as I find strength in my voice. "I said I'd 'stop you', didn't I? Even if you refuse, even if you hate me for it, no matter how often it takes...I will tame that best inside you, Zero." I put my hand to my side as my voice gets louder and having more strength. "You. are. not. a. Level. E. I'll never let you die! So you can hate vampires and me as well... At least, we won't be giving up!"

"How could I hate you?" Zero says surprising me. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He was hiding his eyes with his hand. "Are you all right?" I blinked a couple of time for my calm expression to be back on.

"Oh...um..." I was moving my hands and arms around reassuring him. "I'm fine. See. I'm still energetic and I haven't faint yet. That has to be something, right?" I can hear Zero chuckle a little.

"You still suck at expression." Zero says having a little smile on his face while chuckling. I pouted remembering this scene.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who doesn't answer my questions." I blush a little but a smile plaster on my face as we looked at each other. We looked at each other as we both laugh remembering when we were younger. I stopped laughing to look at him serious. "Zero..." He looks up at me with a frown knowing I'm serious. "Nothing will change. So Zero, come to school tomorrow too. Promise me!"

* * *

**Outside**

I was wearing my jacket again as I was walking down the brick road from the outside. I cleaned the blood from my neck and put a band-aid over it. 'There was something we both knew, yet left unsaid. For a human to use one's own blood...' I looked up surprise to see Kaname. '...to sustain the existence of a vampire... was a sin. We are doing something unforgivable.' Kaname stops looking at me. 'No one must ever find out. Not even Kaname-senpai or Yuuki.'

"Where have you been, Victoria?" My surprised expression returned to calm one.

"What happened to classes for the Night Class?" I titled my head a little confused.

"They ended and everyone has gone back to the dorm." Kaname replies. "I had business with the Headmaster."

"Ah." I nodded my head. Kaname was walking closer to me touching the end of my hair.

"The ends of your hair are wet. Did you wash away something?" Kaname asked. My eyes slightly widen and my heart was beating fast. My expression was still calm but on the inside I was terrified if he was going to find out.

'Please...Please don't find out!' I shouted in my head. I'm not stupid to realize that Kaname is very smart. Smarter than me and I know this anime. I looked up at him with a calm expression. He was looking down at my neck seeing the band-aid. 'Please don't look! Don't figure it out!' I looked down covering my bangs covering my eyes. I was startled when I felt that his arms around me. One hand on my hair and the other on my back pulling me to his chest.

"Kaname...sen..." My eyes widen not hiding the surprise in my voice.

"When did you stop...talking to me about everything?" Kaname asked as I was blushing. My eyes widen even more hearing him. "I hope what you are trying to protect... does not end up hurting you."

'No...I...I can't. It's not me who belongs in his arms!' I push Kaname away releasing me. I looked up at his calm yet surprise expression.

"I won't regret it." I looked at him calmly. "I won't." Kaname looked at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"I see. You should go to bed. Goodnight Victoria." He says my name slow. I looked down in the ground walking to pass him.

"Goodnight... Kaname-senpai." I walked pass him. I glanced at him for a few seconds. 'I won't regret it. Even if it means enduring the pain I have in my heart.' I continue to walk not looking back at him. Kaname was hearing my footsteps as I slowly get farther and farther away.

"The vampire holds her so gently in his arms..." Kaname turns to see Yagari leaning against a tree. Yagari turns to look at Kaname smoking. "I don't care why you give that girl special treatment... But surely you've noticed what she has done." Yagari pulls the cigarette out his mouth smirking amused at Kaname. "You must be consumed by rage... And yet, you are as complacent as an honor student, and that bothers me." Yagari narrows his eyes at Kaname. "What's your purpose? Why don't you tear Zero apart?"

Kaname glares at Yagari using his powers to stop the cigarette from lighting. "So that I don't lose her. That's why." Kaname replies walking pass Yagari.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Next is ethics..." I hear someone speak. I was in the class waiting for Zero since he still hasn't come yet.

'Come on Zero. You promised me. Come and show me you're all right, Zero.' I thought narrowing my eyes a little more.

* * *

**Headmaster's Guest room**

Yagari opens the door to Zero room. Zero was leaning against the wall having his hand on his head. Yagari closed the door behind him walking to the curtains next to Zero. "Why are the windows still closed?" Yagari says opening curtains to let some light in. "How is your right shoulder?"

"Huh?" Zero glances at Yagari confused.

"Even if it wasn't a vital spot, you were shot with an anti-vampire gun. You may have the regenerative powers of a vampire, but it will still take time to heal..." Yagari walks in front of Zero. "As long as you don't drink the blood of a human..."

"Huh?!" Zero's eyes were wide watching Yagari take out Bloody Rose pointing at him.

* * *

**In Class**

"Class President, is it self-study?" I hear one student asked.

"I wasn't told anything!" The class President replied.

"Yagari-sensei is late!" Another one says. In that moment, I knew that something was wrong. The reason why Zero and Yagari were both late. I stand up quickly letting Yuuki and Yori look at me confused.

"Victoria?" I ran out of the class. "Hey! Victoria!" I hear Yuuki shout as soon as I open the door. I jumped down the 2nd floor landing safely on the ground continue to run.

'I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I realize it before?!' I was shouting in my head scolding myself. 'Zero!' I kept running and running to the Headmaster Guest room. I open the door to see Yagari in front of a siting Zero pointing Bloody Rose at him. 'No!' I quickly run to Yagari.

"Zero!" I shouted as I was going to stop Yagari but stopped hearing the gun was fire twice. My eyes were wide as I looked at Zero still alive. He was the holding the pointer gun facing up.

"So you've decided not to wait for me to kill you?" Yagari spoke up from the silence. Yagari let go Bloody Rose handing it to Zero. I looked at Yagari with wide eyes but my heart was beating from the sudden fear. "Geez...Don't you remember? That you'd 'never let me regret losing my right eye' to save your life. That day, you pledged an oath to me. Looking at you just now, I really thought of killing you. I don't recall saving such a spoiled kid...who wants to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. You just chose a life stained with blood."

Yagari turned around facing his back on Zero. "Don't try to run away...Zero." Zero didn't say anything as he watched Yagari walk to the door beside me. "You, little girl." He didn't look at me but look straight. I had calm expression but pouted rubbing the back of my head.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"If he goes on a rampage again, you stop him. Going easy on him will only get you hurt. Unless you let him have it with a bullet, he won't stop completely. But in contrast, it's better for him that way. What you do after that is all up to you." I remembered when I was pointing Bloody Rose at Zero and it worked to make him listen to me. As much as I want to disagree, I can't. He's right. The only to get him to listen is if a gun is in front of his face.

"Ah!" I realized something speaking to him calmly. "The pool. You missed him on purpose."

"I could have finished him off with one bullet, if I wanted to." Yagari replies. "As if I'd miss at that range. Wouldn't happen." I couldn't help place a teasing smile.

"So you care about your discipline that much?" I hear Yagari gulp looking at me with narrowed eyes. He sighed placing his hand on his forehead.

"You're definitely that idiots daughter." Yagari says quietly.

"At least, I'm more calmer, quieter, and serious." I had three fingers holding up as I counted. Yagari looked at me placing a soft smile on his face couldn't help but agree. His expression was suddenly serious remembering something.

"Zero..." Yagari says. "'That woman.' It seems she's still alive." Zero's eyes were wide while mines narrowed.

'That woman'...Shizuka Hiou...' I thought looking at Zero my eyes narrowed even more looking at his surprise expression holding his neck. I walked over to him hiding my eyes and my hands in fist.

"Damn...I really want to scream at you. Idiot." Zero's eyes were wide seeing something wet going down my cheek. "Stupid. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." I kept saying idiot over and over again hoping it will make me feel better, but...It didn't. Zero stand up looking at my shaking hands.

"Victoria..." Zero says looking at me.

"Idiot. Idiot. I really, really want to scream at you." My voice was getting higher before I knew it. Zero walked towards trying to touch my hair but decided to put his arms around me.

"Then scream." Zero says softly and once again I broke...the third time. I was now punching his chest screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Your such an idiot! Why didn't you move out of the way?! I hate you! I hate you! You idiot! You idiot!" Zero kept his arms around me not looking at me tear face since he knows how much I hate crying. "I hate you, Zero! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry..." Zero says quietly. Zero kept saying it over and over again. I finally calm down stop hitting his chest to grip on his shirt.

"Don't ever...ever make me scared like that again." I grip his shirt tightly to me. 'I...don't regret a thing...Protecting Zero is what I want...'

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. **_

_**So I was wonder for the next chapter I would stop the plot a little and just write about Victoria's relationship with other VK. Besides Kaname, Zero, Aidou [we already know a lot], Ruka [who we also knows hate her], or I can just go back to the plot in the next chapter. I don't know. Please help decided you guys. **_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys!. I hope you guys this chapter. Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Chapter 7**

**The Scarlet Maze**

Yuuki and I were in the gun room watching Zero shooting his target. Yuuki plugged her ears while I was listening to the gun shooting, but somewhere my mind wonders the night with Kaname.

'_When did you stop...? I hope that what you are trying to protect...does not end up hurting you.' _I sighed leaning against the door touching the bandages that was over my neck. I felt eyes on me as I looked at Zero staring at me. I tilted my head at him calmly.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Zero ask getting rid of the empty can of bullets to put in new ones.

"Excuse me for being worried about you." I replied closing my eyes and crossing my arms. "You feeling all right now."

"Must be hard being my guardian." Zero ask loading his gun. I open my eyes standing up straight looking at him.

'Geez...' I sighed once more not wanting to argue with him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. Zero didn't answer me as he shoot his gun creating a line splitting the paper. "I'll take that as yes."

"Stop wearing that neck bandage." Zero says looking at his gun. I looked from the paper to him. "You make it look so obvious." Yuuki was looking at me and Zero.

"It's like I want to put this around me neck either. It's the only thing I can think of so no one can peel off like Aidou-senpai did." I replied touching the bandage. "If someone were to see..."

"Like Kuran Kaname?" Zero asked. Yuuki's eyes and my eyes were wide as we looked at Zero. "I guess if you had choice of who sucks your blood... you'd have preferred Kuran Kaname to me, wouldn't you?" My mouth continue to open and close until I finally spoke.

"W-What gives you that idea?!" I asked not realizing I shouted at Zero. Yuuki was surprised from my shouting but not Zero as he glances at me.

"I could tell from your blood." Zero replied. My eyes widen even more as my calm expression broke. Zero touched his lips remembering the taste of my blood. "It had that taste." My bangs covered my eyes as I walked towards Zero grabbing Bloody Rose from him.

"Vict-" He was cut off as I fired the target on the heart. Yuuki's and Zero's eyes were wide seeing my shoulders shaking.

"That's so cruel..." I put the gun down looking angry at Zero. "Why did you had to bring him up?! I hate you!" I walked pass shocked Zero and surprised Yuuki walking out of the room. 'Why...? Why does he continue to hurt me by thinking of Kaname-senpai?!'

* * *

I kept on running and running until I stopped into a room from the Headmaster. I looked down sadly at the floor. 'He didn't have to say it like that...' I shook my head walking to the coach laying my head on the pillow. 'I know better than anyone just what Kaname-senpai means to me...And it hurts just thinking about it...Yet me...Kaname-senpai...'

My heart was beating fast as my eyes were wide siting up. 'This feeling...'

_**Are you going to betray him? Will you avert your eyes?**_

_'_This woman's voice...'

_**Are you going to consign everything to oblivion?**_

I shook my head left and right putting my hands to my ears. 'Stop it...'

_I'm scared..._

My eyes widen as I looked around seeing a little me pass me.

_Scary vampires will eat us...!_

**_Purity is evil... Turn your eyes from the truth..._**

I put my hands back on my ears shaking my head left and right. 'Stop it...'

_I'm scared..._

**_Not even realizing the foolishness of that..._**

_I'm scared..._

My heart was beating even faster and my eyes widen hearing these voices.

_I'm scared..._

'No...No...Stop it!' I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

I open my eyes to see the headmaster talking in front of me. "I understand. I'll take this child in." I looked down to see pudding in my hands not paying attention to his talk. "Since you're the son left by my friends to whom I was indebted." I giggle the pudding poking at with my small finger. I noticed the Headmaster looking at me sighing. "This child doesn't even seem to understand the pudding is something you eat."

"Yes." I heard voice beside me to see a young Kaname looking at the Headmaster. On the other side of Kaname is Yuuki staring at him also. "It seems they lost all of their memory." I tilt my head a little at the young Kaname. Kaname glanced at me with wide eyes before moving to take the spoon. "You scoop it up with a spoon." He shows me taking the food and spoon in front of him. "Here. Now open wide." My eyes widen slightly to see sharp teeth in his mouth.

_**The truth cannot be changed. **_

I calmly looked at him as I put slightly sit up. "What's the matter? Open your mouth." I looked at his mouth not hesitating to put my hand on his mouth. Kaname open his mouth wide for me to touch and look at his fangs.

A scene of the vampire that was going to drink my blood came in my vision. My eyes were wide with terror and fear. I hear something drop on the floor to see Yuuki covering her mouth looking at Kaname with fear. I drop my pudding on the floor and walked slowly and calmly to Yuuki. Yuuki looked at me as he put her arms around waist hiding her head on my chest shaking. I patted her head and back shaking a little as well.

"I think I should disappear from their sight, after all." I hear the young Kaname spoke standing up. "I'm going home." Kaname looks at the Headmaster.

"Going home? To that place?" The Headmaster asked. "That place is a den of demons waiting to take advantage of you, since you lost your parents." Yuuki looked up at Kaname and we stopped shaking still having our arms wrapped around each other.

"But I must return..." We looked to see his hands were in fist and him slowly facing his back on us. Kaname walked to the door but looked at us with a soft yet sad smile and eyes. "Good bye." Our eyes were wide as we looked at him walk away.

"That person told me. 'Girls are born princesses.'" I hear the Headmaster say from the fire place. It was night and I retrieve my memories thanks to Mimi. Yuuki and I were looking outside in the cold. "And that's why I'm thinking of giving you both the name, Yuuki, as in 'gentle princess.' And Victoria for... lets see, 'little princess'."

I glanced at the Headmaster a little confused. The Headmaster must have noticed my confusion as he continues to explain. "Victoria was the name of Queen Victoria in England. You are still too small so I thought young princess would be cute for you." I looked at the Headmaster then looked to see Yuuki watching outside.

I couldn't talk with the Headmaster when other people were around. It was confusing on why I couldn't. I stopped looking outside to poke the Headmaster. The Headmaster turned to look at me as I was pointing to another room. The Headmaster nodded his head smiling at Yuuki. "I'll be right Yuuki. I'm going to take Victoria to another room real quick."

Yuuki stopped looking outside to look at me. She was walking to me and hugged me tightly to her. The Headmaster notice the hesitant release on letting me go. "She'll be fine Yuuki. She will come back before you know it." Yuuki didn't say or do anything as we looked at each other. Yuuki put her hands to the side walking back to the window as the Headmaster and I walked to other room.

The Headmaster shut the door so no one can hear or see us. "Is something wrong?" Mimi returned to her little puff ball self flying next to the smiling Headmaster.

"The...Queen of England." I hesitant to speak. "If you didn't know my real name would you have actually called me Victoria." I looked at the smiling Headmaster. He walks towards me patting my head.

"Yes. The young princess Victoria sounds cute, don't you think?" He smiled making me blush a little. I hid my blush looking down at the floor. "Victoria..." I looked up at the concern Headmaster. "Why don't you speak with Yuuki when I'm around?" I looked down.

"I don't know. I already told you that Yuuki was one of the main girls and I know who Yuuki truly was. I told you about me and I think... my mind is starting to remember when I first met mother and father." I replied placing my hand on my head.

"It took time for you to talk to them and seeing something again must have made you refused to talk to anyone besides me." The Headmaster explains a little more for me. I shrug as Mimi flies over to me.

"I guess. I think my mind can trust you. I just hope that I will be able to talk to Yuuki soon." My eyes drop sadly as I held onto Mimi tightly to me.

"Victoria..." Mimi looks up at me with sad blue eyes. The Headmaster wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sure you will soon." The Headmaster reassures me. It took a few minutes to calm down as Mimi turned back into necklace and we walked back to Yuuki. My mind completely shut down not talking anymore at all. Yuuki looked at me stretching her hand towards me. I walked towards her slowly and put my hand on her's as we wrap our arms to each other.

* * *

"Yuuki, Victoria, I filed all the papers to legally adopt you both!" The Headmaster shouts happy making a fest on the table. Yuuki and I were wearing a dress as we both looked outside. "From today, I'm your father. All right now, try calling me, 'Dad'" He says having his hands besides his ear with a huge grin. We didn't glance at him or answer him as we looked outside. "A week's passed and you both haven't said a word to me! I'm starting to lose confidence!" Tears starting pouring from the Headmaster eyes. "What should I do...?!"

Yuuki tighten her hold on my hand and I did the same. "Huh? Yuuki? Victoria?"

* * *

I open my eyes getting up from my the couch. I looked around to see a blanket was gone and Yuuki wasn't around at all. I jumped up from the sudden laugh and the Headmaster was shouting worried. I walked out of the room to see the young Kaname on the floor laughing and the Headmaster panicking. I looked in the room to see Yuuki having a blanket over her head messing her clothes up.

I was shaking as I was holding my stomach chuckling before going to full blown laughter like Kaname. Kaname stopped laughing to look at me and the Headmaster was panicking over me.

"What should I do?! Victoria-chan never laughed like this before!" I continue laughing until my stomach was starting to hurt. "Victoria-chan, do you want me to get you so water?!" I didn't answer him trying hard not to laugh anymore.

'I've always did like this scene. It made me laugh so much but in real life it's too funny.' I finally was able to slow my laughter looking at Yuuki. I had soft smile on my face as I walked over to Yuuki, passing the Headmaster and Kaname. I grabbed the blanket that was over he head to look at her eyes.

Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes as I continue to chuckle trying to look more into her eyes. I smile at her as she smiles back at me. "Vict...oria..." My eyes widen to look in front of me. Yuuki had a huge smile on her face looking at me. "Victoria...Victoria..."

"Ah! Yuuki said Victoria's name." The Headmaster shouted surprised and happy. Kaname and the Headmaster was looking at me to see if I was going to say anything. My mind didn't register at all yet as I continue to smile nodding my head to Yuuki.

"I'll be leaving now." I hear Kaname say. Yuuki and I looked up at him surprised. Kaname turned to us with a soft smile. "Bye-bye."

'No...' I looked at Yuuki to see her not saying anything at all. I watch Kaname slowly walking out the door and I quickly ran grabbing his coat. "Kana...me." I looked back at Yuuki. "Yuu...ki." My eyes widen as I finally spoke up. I looked at Kaname and Yuuki. "Kaname! Yuuki!" I had a big smile on my face as I say their names.

_**Peaceful...gentle moments. That is the hope. And the sin.**_

Yuuki and I were in our coats as we waiting patiently for Kaname. We were holding hands wearing our gloves. We kept looking forward ignoring the cold weather and snow falling.

"Yuuki! Victoria!" We looked behind us to see the Headmaster in the house. "It's cold outside, come back inside." We heard footsteps as we looked in front of to see Kaname. Yuuki and I smiled looking at each other as we ran to Kaname.

**"Kaname-sama!" **We shouted hugging him.

"Kaname...sama..." Kaname says slowly having his arms around us. Yuuki and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Today is our birthday." Yuuki says.

"The day that you saved us a year ago!" I smiled at him. Yuuki and I looked at each other nodding as we looked back at him.

**"Congratulations, Kaname-sama!" **We shouted looking at him with smile. Kaname looked at us with wide eyes before his soften with smile.

"No, Yuuki, Victoria. Today is the day I congratulate you both." He says hugging us tightly to him. "But I thank you both anyway." He kisses as our forehead as we smiled at each other.

_**A falso heart. Kindness filled to the brim. And sin atop...sin.**_

Yuuki was looking outside with her middle school uniform. We were in middle school with our short hair and my calm expression on. I was siting on a chair reading a book about vampires.

"Kaname-sama is a vampire, isn't he?" Yuuki asked the headmaster, who was preparing hot chocolate.

"Yes. But the government doesn't look favorably upon them. So you both must keep it a secret too, all right, Yuuki, Victoria?" The Headmaster replies looking at me. I looked up at him nodding my head returning to my book.

"A secret?" Yuuki repeats. "It's a secret, but Kaname-sama showed me his vampire fangs." Yuuki says looking down. I looked up slowly looking at Yuuki. "Kaname-sama is completely different from that scary vampire, isn't he?" I closed my book standing up helping the Headmaster with the drinks.

"It all depends on you, Yuuki." I replied instead the Headmaster. Yuuki looks at me surprised as I stir the hot chocolate with a spoon. "Kaname-sama has done nothing that we didn't like, Yuuki." Yuuki's eyes were wide before nodding her head in agreement. I grabbed the other drink walking over to Yuuki. "There will be vampires that will be friendly like Kaname-sama, but their are vampires that we might never get along with." I drink the hot chocolate for Yuuki to look at me confused.

"Victoria..." I looked up at Yuuki calmly. "How do you know so much?" Yuuki asked me. I had a minute to think before my bangs hid my eyes and a smirk plastered on my face.

"I read." I spoke quietly drinking the hot chocolate.

_**A special day of the season.**_

I had my long hair as I continue running in town with a coat and bag over my shoulder.

_**A rendezvous...approved, but with limits. A moment of happiness. The fading truth...**_

I stopped to look around town. 'Yuuki should be here somewhere.' I sighed running my hand in my hair. 'I can't believe she was going alone into town. Kaname-sama isn't going to like this.' I continue to walk in town but stopped looking down. 'Kaname-sama must have already found her. There is no use in me staying... Kaname-sama is here for Yuuki not me.'

I looked up to see a young man with blood hair, black shades, and wearing all black. 'Vampire...' The vampire removed his shades to show me his red eyes.

_I'm scared_

_Scary Vampires will eat us..._

The blonde vampire stopped in front of me as I looked at him calmly. I didn't notice that Kaname was behind me glaring at the vampire with his red eyes. The vampire slowly bowed down making my eyes wide as I know only know one reason why that vampire did that. I looked behind me to see a closed eye smile Kaname.

"Victoria..." Kaname says smiling.

"Kaname-sama..." I slowly said his name. Kaname put his hand on my cheek wrapping his other arm around me.

"I thought you were afraid to walk around town alone?" Kaname says looking down at me. I looked at him about to reply but stopped to realize someone was missing from this group. I looked around Kaname to see brown hair hiding from me. I hear a soft little chuckle as I looked up at Kaname. I notice Kaname was chuckling as well but smiled down at me trying to ignore it.

I quiet my footsteps around Kaname to see a small back of that missing person. I walked slowly to her as I put my arms around her. "Got you." I spoke in her ear tickling her.

"Ah! No! Victoria, that tickles! Haha!" Yuuki keeps laughing and Kaname looks at us with warmth. I stop tickling her as I flicked her forehead.

"That's for going to town alone." Yuuki looked at me with regret in her eyes looking down.

"I'm sorry Victoria. I didn't mean to make worry. Where you scared?" Yuuki struggles with her coat looking down pouting. I sighed before patting her head with a smile and back away to look at Kaname and Yuuki.

"If Kaname-sama and Yuuki are with me, I'm not scared of anything." I replied to Kaname's and Yuuki's question. Kaname's eyes were wide but Yuuki smiled hugging me. Yuuki let go of me as I looked at Kaname. Kaname patted my head pulling me into his arms.

"Neither am I." Kaname says softly in my ear. I didn't have to look up to see Kaname's expression since I already know what it is. He was in deep thought holding me in his arms.

_**Purity is a sin. The truth cannot be changed. Time does not permit things from unchanging. **_

Yuuki and I were setting up the fire place when we heard the Headmaster was calling our names.

"Yuuki! Victoria! Sorry I'm late." The Headmaster yells. We walked out of the room to look at the entrance. The Headmaster was there but he wasn't alone. "His name is Zero Kiryuu. His family was killed by a bad vampire." I looked at the anger in his eyes.

**BLOOD**

I was walking in the hallway to see a door open and Yuuki looking at the open door.

**BLOODSTAINED**

I looked inside the room opening the door a little.

**TRIGGER**

I looked in the room slowly next to the fire place.

**SLOWLY**

Zero was there next to the fire place touching his neck. I tilted my head a little confused. "Zero?"

**SLOWLY**

His eyes were blank and I notice lines of blood on his neck.

**STARTS PULLING**

* * *

**Gun Room**

Zero placing Bloody Rose down siting in the chair next to him. He was touching his neck remembering something.

**Zero's flashback**

"Zero?" I hear Victoria spoke from the door calmly. She was standing next to Yuuki and her eyes shown worried. "What are you doing?"

"It's disgusting... I can still feel that woman's touch." I had blood on my head remembering that woman's fangs on my neck. I kept scratching until blood was showing. Victoria walked further into room looking at my neck.

"Zero...stop. Your hurting yourself." She spoke calmly like she doesn't care, but...hearing her voice and looking at her eyes says different. She grips on my hand that has blood on it. She was looking down at my hands and I was looking at her.

"'That woman' is the one who did terrible things to you and your family. She did awful things to you too." She placed the back of my head on her cheek closing her eyes. "It's all right now." She opened her eyes to look at my wounds. Her other moved to the wounds I made on my neck. "It's okay."

I was surprised to see her smile at me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be here for you, Zero." She smiled softly at me holding my head and running her hands through my hair.

**End Flashback**

'_Always.' _Zero recalled that moment then he touched his lips. '_Why did you had to bring that up?! I hate you!' _He closed his eyes in regret hearing Victoria say that.

* * *

"Kiryuu-kun, you should find out with your own eyes..." The Headmaster says to the young Zero as we sit in the dinning table. Yuuki sits up from the table walking out. "Because I think you would understand."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked. I looked at Zero then the Headmaster narrowing my eyes little. The Headmaster was giving me a reassuring smile saying it will be okay.

"Hurry! Hurry and come in." I hear Yuuki shout to someone. I looked at the entrance to see Yuuki pulling on someone. "Wasn't it cold?" I looked to see a familiar hand patting Yuuki making her smile and putting his hand on her cheek. I quickly stand up knowing who it is.

"Kaname...sama..." I spoke slowly walking around the table.

"Kaname-sama, guess what?" Yuuki says pulling on his hand.

"I'd like to see Victoria before I come in." Kaname says making me smile a little. I walk towards the door to see him smile at me. "Victoria..." He pats me head.

"Kaname-sama." I smile at him as he walks forward in Zero's vision. He continue to look down at me not aware of Zero's presence. He puts his arm around me as we smile at each other. "Kaname-sama, I want you to meet..." I turned to look at Zero who was standing up. Kaname loosen his arms around me to look at Zero. Zero looked at him with wide eyes and fear. I knew exactly what was going to happen. "Zero..." I walked calmly towards me as he looks down at me.

I looked down at his hand to see him searching for the knife. At the same time, he was searching I quickly grabbed his hand. "Stop it, Zero! He isn't the one your looking for!" I shouted at me. Zero was gripping on the knife in his hand trying to get me out of his grasp.

"Let me go Victoria! He smells just like her!" Zero yells back at me. His eyes widen looking at my serious expression.

"So, why stab him?" I asked my eyes narrowed. Zero's eyes continue to widen but narrows.

"Let me go." Zero tighten his hold on the knife looking at me angry.

"If I do." I slowly begin to let go of him. "It will be meaningless to what you think of doing." Zero's eyes widen as he slowly drops the knife into the floor.

"You were going to stab like that...You're not very nice." Kaname says knowing exactly what Zero was thinking. Zero glares harshly at Kaname filled with rage in his eyes.

"Shut up, vampire! Your just grateful that Victoria stopped me!" Zero shouts at Kaname then looks at me. "I won't hesitate the second time."

"I know." I glanced at Zero as we were staring at each other the whole time. I stretched my hand out to him to take. "Come on. You don't like the smell, right?" I teased him a little. Zero glared at me a little before taking my hand. I was walking to the door to look at up at Kaname smiling softly. "Gomen..." I whispered softly so he only hear.

I pass Kaname patting his shoulder and smiled at Yuuki. I was holding onto Zero has he tries to break free from my touch. "I know you hate being touch by the likes of _him." _I opened the door to his room as I looked at his wide eyes. "Regardless of you hating my touch, it will not change the fact that I will be by your side." I let go his wrist to walk into his closet grabbing some pajamas for him.

"Kaname-sama saved me and Yuuki from a blood thirsty vampire." I placed the pajamas on his bed. "I know you won't accept Kaname-sama like Yuuki, the Headmaster, and I do. But...it's okay." Zero continue to look at me with wide eyes.

"You're all crazy." Zero says narrowing his eyes and his hands in a fist. I looked at him with a soft smile.

"Your right." Zero look up at with wide eyes. I walked pass him before whispering "Good night Zero." I closed the door giving him some privacy.

* * *

"A Night Class will be established at the Academy from now on." The Headmaster says. I was sitting in the couch next to Zero looking at his book. Between me and Zero is getting better now as we finally come close to being friends. Yuuki was holding a tray putting the cups on the table looking up at the Headmaster.

"You mean night classes for the high school?" Yuuki ask.

"No, it's not for high school or the university." The Headmaster replies. "The classes will run throughout the night for high-level research. And that's because those nocturnal ones all live much longer lives than we do." I looked up at him. The Headmaster looks at me nodding his head for me to say it.

"The Night Class will be full of vampires, right?" I asked. Zero and Yuuki looked at me surprised before looking back the Headmaster.

"Yes." The Headmaster nodded his head. Zero's eyes widen standing up dropping his book.

"What are you planning to do? Letting things like them in here?" Zero asked his hands in a fist.

"In order to promote" Our eyes widen to another persons voice. We looked at the door to see none other than Kaname. "a peaceful co-existence of vampires and humans...young vampires shall be educated to become 'moderates.' So I understand..." Kaname was leaning against the door frame looking at Zero.

"Kuran Kaname..." Zero eyes were wide looking at him. Yuuki was smiling running to him.

"Kaname-sama!" Kaname put his hand on her head smiling at her gently.

"Good evening, Yuuki..." Kaname looked up at me smiling. "Victoria." I had smile on my face as I was standing to walk over to him. I was suddenly pulled from my hand to not move at all. I looked behind me to see Zero tugging on my head.

"Zero?" I notice him shaking seeing that he need me right now. I put my arm around his shoulders and my other hand through his hair. "Zero, it's okay."

"It's ridiculous." He says in my hair holding me tightly.

"It's all right. Kaname will join the Night Class so the other vampires will behave." The Headmaster tries to reassure Zero. My eyes widen as I looked behind me to Kaname.

"Kaname-sama is going to be in the Night Class." I spoke up making him look at me. Kaname nods his head. I felt Zero move see him siting up.

"But...if he betrays us, it's all be over." Zero says whispering closely to my ear and narrowing his eyes at Kaname.

* * *

**Gun Room**

Zero was hitting the wooden the board where he placed his guns at looking at the ground. "He wasn't the one who turned traitor..." He spoke quietly. He placed his hand on his head not aware that Kaname was outside the door. Kaname walked upstairs remembering his talk with the Headmaster about his pacifist idea.

_"Kaname-kun, I'm glad you support my pacifist views."_

_"Yes, I hope to see its realization. As I have to abide certain restrictions, I will be happy to have assistants to be my arms and legs. There is just one thing that concerns me."_

Kaname was outside with a pond and old broken stones and rocks. "Victoria..." He says to himself looking at the distance.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I was looking up the ceiling lost in my own thoughts. 'I won't regret it. Yet... _I can tell by our blood.'_ I slide back down on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. 'What are vampires anyways? They understand their partner's feelings from going to deep into their heart, just by drinking their blood. _When did you stop...talking to me about everything?'_

I touched the bandage on my neck closing my eyes trying to remember. "When? Yes, from that day..." A memory flash in my mind as we were in elementary school looking at the teacher's dormitory. "Something changed."

"That teachers' dorm isn't being used now, is it?" Yuuki asked Zero.

"It's a temporary dorm until the entrance exams and pledges are completed...for the vampires." Zero replies to Yuuki questions. I glanced at Zero then looked at the teachers dorm. "Don't get to close...to their nest." Zero was walking away and Yuuki's eyes were wide. I knew what she was trying to do and I didn't have a choice in the matter.

I open my eyes to look around my room to see Yuuki gone. I looked outside sighing as I got out of my pajamas into normal clothes. I walked outside heading to the destination to where I know where she is. I knocked on the door repeatedly and someone answer to see Ichijou.

"Ichijou-senpai..." Ichijou's eyes were wide looking at me.

"Victoria-chan...I'm surprised you know who I am." I sweat-drop having a blank face that said 'shit'. Ichijou laughed looking at my expression. "You look like Shiki having that expression." I looked confused from that as I hear footsteps upstairs. Upstairs was Shiki and Rima.

"Ichijou-san, who's that girl?" Shiki asked having calm expression like me. Shiki and I looked at each other as we nodded our heads acknowledging each other.

"Cross Victoria..." I raised my hand saying my name.

"Shiki Senri..." He raised his hand as well. Shiki and I turned to the girls with pig tails.

"Touya Rima." She says quietly looking down at me. I nodded my head acknowledging her too. I looked back at Ichijou.

"Ichijou-senpai have you seen Yuuki?" Ichijou looked at me with wide eyes.

"I sent her to go back. She didn't return?" My eyes widen as I quickly slammed the door open startling Ichijou. I ran pass him. "Victoria-chan?" I quickly ran upstairs passing Shiki and Rima. I looked through the doors trying to remember where she could be.

"Kaname...sama..." I heard a soft voice looking at the door next to me. I slowly open it making sure that Yuuki doesn't see me. I look to see Yuuki closely to the door where Kaname and Ruka was. Yuuki was looking through that door and I quickly block her eyes and covered her mouth surprising her. I looked through the door to see Kaname drinking Ruka's blood.

**Kaname was looking at the teachers dormitory remembering something from Victoria.**

**"You do cruel things."**

I was still holding onto Yuuki covering her eyes and mouth as she softly touches my hand trying to make me let go of her. I look up to face Kaname as his eyes looked at mine. Ruka fell in his arms, her blood going down his chin, and eyes crimson red. We looked at each other as I looked down at Yuuki pulling her back and look only at me. Yuuki's eyes were wide looking as she looked at me.

"You need leave." I was behind Yuuki as I pushed her out of the room not looking at the other door. "I'm going to talk to the Headmaster later. You need to go." Yuuki looked at me and pouted before storming off. I sighed walking back to the open door. I opened the door unafraid of seeing this scene. Kaname's eyes looked at me as I walked further into room.

"That was cruel Kaname-sama." I spoke softly. I looked down at Ruka. "Trying to hurt Yuuki and Ruka at the same time. Yuuki loves you Kaname-sama." Kaname's eyes were wide looking at me as I looked back at the door. "Yuuki will devastated if she saw that."

I hear shuffling as I looked up at Kaname. He was holding Ruka bridal style not even smiling at me. "Don't you sound like big girl...little princess." Kaname says stating young princess more.

"Because my eyes finally open once you have done this. The one you have chosen to love all your heart...is Yuuki." I had a smile on my face looking at his wide eyes. "And I'm not getting the way of that." I scoot back until I was next to the door.

"Victoria..." Kaname says trying to walk closer to me but I keep stepping back. Kaname stopped looking at me.

"I'll protect Yuuki. Don't worry. Good bye." I looked up at him smiling at him. I quickly bowed before running out of the room and the teacher's dorm. I could feel tears starting to break as my heart continuously seems to shatter every time.

**"You say I'm cruel Victoria when in fact...It's you who is too cruel." **

I kept running and running trying to hard for the tears not fall on my cheeks.

_'That's how it was... Knowing that Kaname-sama choose Yuuki. I remember... I remember...'_

**_You know it. _**

_'Kaname choose Yuuki...'_

**_Truth cannot be changed._**

_'I know that the truth cannot be changed. But still...'_

_I'm scared..._

_'Kaname-sama is still...a good vampire!'_

I continue to run and run until I bumped into someone. We both fell on the ground and looked at each other.

"Zero...?" I spoke to calmly. Zero looked at me with wide eyes walking over to me.

"Why are you...crying?" Zero asked. I notice the worried in his voice. I touched my cheek feeling my cheeks wet.

"Oh...I was crying. I really, really hate crying." My shoulders were shaking as unknown tears kept coming down.

"What happened?" Zero asked stretching his hand to me. I took his hand and put my arms around Zero. Zero was surprised as he quickly put his arms around me.

"Reality just hit me hard Zero. That's all." I replied to him. Zero was trying to pull me so he can see my face but I tighten my hold on him. "Please...don't. I also hate when people see me cry. It makes me feel weak." Zero stopped putting his arms around me again.

"Okay." Zero says quietly patting my back. "Reality hit you, huh?" I nodded my head. "Could it be you finally realize that Kuran Kaname isn't any different than a beast in human form?" I chuckle to hear him still trying to persuade me into thinking that Kaname is a beast. I stopped crying to look at Zero. Zero pouted seeing my smile and little tearing eyes. "I'll take that as a no." He sighed.

I nodded my head. "Then, can you tell me?" Zero asked politely. I looked at him before looking down.

"I realized that it's not me Kaname-sama has chosen." I spoke quietly waiting for Zero to reply. Zero hold my hand patting my head.

"Idiot." Zero says teasingly and I chuckle a little.

_That night, Zero and I broke the distance with each other. It was also the same night, that I realized what my purpose was here again._

Yuuki and I were in front of the vampires as she blushed looking at Kaname. I looked up at him bowing down. "Thank you for carrying Yuuki the other night." Yuuki bowed as well for thanks. I looked up to see Shiki and Rima staring at me. Shiki, Rima, and I nodded our heads to each other and I looked at Kaname. Kaname faced us his back waving good-bye to us.

_I protect and help the main characters in this anime. In the end, they will both choose Yuuki and I will go back home once Yuuki has retrieve her memories._

* * *

**Outside of Victoria's sleep**

Zero walked in the room looking at Victoria sleep. He was wearing his black jeans and unbutton shirt with a towel over his shoulders. "She's asleep." Zero walked to grab a blanket over Victoria. "You'll catch a cold."

"Zero...Kaname-sama..." Victoria spoke in her sleep. Zero's eyes widen hearing his name but also heard Kaname's. Zero looked Victoria's neck to see the bandage. Zero was moving his hand close to it and his eyes were turning crimson red. Zero was holding his stretched hand siting down leaning against the coach. Zero's eyes turned back to lavender and hold his neck while breathing heavy.

Zero heard footsteps to look at the door seeing Kaname. "Want to go out for a while?" Kaname asked. Zero stand up pulling the blanket over Victoria walking to the door. I was shifting in my sleep as I open my eyes to see Kaname...and Zero.

"Zero..." Zero turned to look at me. "Kaname-sama..." Kaname glanced at me as I looked down to see a blanket over me. "I...I fell asleep." Zero looked at me for a few seconds before walking out. I looked back to see Zero's back walking out the room. "Zero?" Kaname looked at me smiling walking towards me.

"You must rest." He puts his hand on my cheek making me blush. Kaname kissed my forehead looking down at me. "Good night, little princess." He walks out of the room not glancing at me.

"Kaname-sama..."

* * *

**Outside**

Kaname was facing his back at Zero. "I never told you why I tolerate your existence. I realize the dangers of Cross Academy's pacifist posture. That's why I have given it some thought... Who in this little garden would be a shield to Yuuki and Victoria? You wouldn't betray Victoria. I know that for certain. Because you owe her that much. And that's why you're being allowed to live, Zero...by me." Kaname says glancing at Zero. Zero narrowed his eyes clicking his tongue.

"I've already protected her, Kuran." Kaname narrows his eyes at Zero. "I've protected her the minute she started crying because of you." Kaname narrowed his eyes more glaring angrily at Zero.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

_A lot of things change on that day. But there is one thing that won't change. I'm still in love of with Kaname-sama..._

**_I hope you guys like chapter. _**

**_Here is the relationship with Victoria and the other characters. [You don't have to read it if you don't want to. This adds without Ruka and Aidou in it.]_**

**_Shiki Senri: If you can tell by this chapter that Shiki and Victoria are a lot alike. Well expressions mostly. They both are calm and Shiki was the third vampire that Victoria met. They mostly have a few words with each other because they understand each other very well._**

**_Ichijou Takuma: Victoria knows that Ichijou is a great friends with Kaname and they get along with each other. Ichijou was the second vampire she met. She doesn't see Ichijou that much but she knows what is going to happen to him._**

**_Touya Rima: The fourth vampire that Victoria met. Rima would sometimes share pocky with her along with Shiki. Rima would tell her stuff about her model career. Victoria would always like to tease about her in love with Shiki. Rima and Victoria are really good friends in this story. _**

_**Akatsuki Kain: Victoria has only heard about Akatsuki, so she doesn't know him that well at all. She knows that he is in love with Ruka. She also knows that Aidou is his cousin. They both sometimes think that he is an idiot.**_

_**Well, that is all I can tell you with the other vampires Victoria has relationships with. We already know that Ruka hates Victoria and we will soon know enough of the relationship with her and Aidou.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter and story so far. **_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_** Hey guys! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. **_

_**Alright, here is what is going to happen. This chapter is going to be very longs so I hope you guys are prepared. This will keep the plot but it will also have extras too. The extras will have scenes with my Oc and the other VK characters. If you guys don't want to read the extras, you don't have to. If you do, then please look forward to the plot and the extras. **_

_**Also, thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews. 82 reviews. That is the first that I actually that much reviews. Thank you so much. You guys are awesome. **_

_**Let's get to the story already shall we? Please enjoy and...I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Gunshot of Sorrow**

I woke up to know what day this is. I sit up walking to the bathroom. I start the shower but Zero's voice coming in my head. '_I guess if you had a choice of who sucks your blood...you'd have preferred Kuran Kaname to me, wouldn't you?'_

I stopped the shower to grab towel and look at myself in the mirror. My short, wet hair was sticking to my face and Mimi, who was a necklace, was around my neck. I slowly closed my eyes gripping my hair.

'Idiot.'

* * *

I was in my uniform and Yuuki decided to put a braid in my hair. She did a french braid on the left side of my hair. I was walking over to the Moon Dorms since I know this anime so well. Kaname was going to have a hard time and it involved Yuuki, I bet. Yuuki, Zero, and the Headmaster allowed me permission to walk in the Moon Dorms to check on Zero.

I was close to the Moon Dorms when I saw the old man again. He looked at me with the same grumpy look he always has. I showed him my badge without speaking. He nodded his head looking down to his papers letting me pass.

I shortly stop when I passed him. "You... know who I am, don't you?" I glanced back at him. He looked back at my eyes than looked down.

"I can feel your aura is different than everyone else here. I won't tell anyone." He replied. I sighed running my hand through my hair as I walked to the Moon Dorms. I was in front of the door knocking on it three times. Nobody answered so I decided to open it myself. I open the door to see no one in front. I walked upstairs to see Ichijou, Ruka, Aidou, Shiki, Rima, and Akatsuki. They were all in front of Kaname's door.

"I see you're all worried for Kaname-sama." I spoke up getting all of them to look at me. Ichijou had wide eyes with frown on his face walking to me.

"Victoria-chan, why are you here? Don't you have class?" I walked pass him looking down.

"The Headmaster allowed me to skip class for today to check on Kaname-sama." I looked up to see Shiki in front of me. "Yo." I raised my hand to me. He nodded his head patting my head.

"You should go back to class." Shiki says softly. I looked up at him having a calm expression.

"You know I'm not going back unless I check on Kaname-sama." Shiki sighed giving up on persuading to go back to class. I looked up at Aidou then looked at Akatsuki. I pointed at Aidou but Akatsuki shook his head left and right.

"Nope. Aidou didn't do anything this time." Akatsuki says. Aidou looked at me and Akatsuki with wide eyes and open mouth. I nodded my head in understanding putting my hand in my pocket. I looked at Kaname's door slowly walking to it.

"Maybe...I should try." I raised my hand feeling everyone's eyes on me. I knock on the door three times. "Kaname-sama...It's me, Victoria. May I come in?"

* * *

**In Kaname's room**

Kaname heard three knocks the door as he looked out. He was laying on his couch with his hand in his hair closing his eyes.

"Kaname-sama...It's me, Victoria. May I come in?" Kaname's eyes immediately snapped open as he looked at the door. It took Kaname a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Come in."

* * *

**Outside his room**

"Come in." Kaname says from the other side of the door. I hear 3 sighs behind in me in relief. If I had to guess it was Ruka, Ichijou, and Aidou that sighed in relief to hear Kaname's voice. Ruka and Aidou was asking permission if they can come in as well. "Only Victoria may come in."

I looked at everyone to see them look back at me. They all nodded their heads and my eyes landed on Ruka. She nodded her head but her eyes were filled with jealous and sadness.

"Sorry." I spoke quietly as I open the door. I open the door closing it behind and locking it as well. I looked in front of me to say Kaname laying on the couch, his arm was over his eyes, and the curtains was open to reveal a lot of light. I walked over to the curtains looking outside. "Too much light can be bad for you."

I closed the curtains but still draw a little light for him. I looked at the couch to see him not even moving. I walked over to the couch to look down at him. "You gonna talk to me?" I tilted my head with a calm expression.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Kaname asked not looking at me. His voice sounded angry but calm at the same time.

"You're the third person who said that. I just wanted to make sure you are okay." I put my hand through my hair. I looked down at him to see him smiling.

"I see." Kaname looked at me. I put my hand to my side as we stared at each other. I looked to see his were remembering something but I didn't what it was. Kaname was reaching his hand to my cheek but...

"M-My grandfathers is...coming here tonight!" I hear Ichijou shouts out. Kaname stopped his hand as I turned to look at the door.

"Ichijou's grandfather." Kaname looked up at me as I looked back at him. "I read that Ichijou's grandfather was also known as Ichiou." Kaname sighed before laying back on the couch.

"Yes. He was the man that took care of me when I was little. In the day world, there are a billions of business that his company does get involved with. In the night world, he is the head of one of the most elite vampire families. He is one of the members of the Senate with the highest seniority." Kaname explains as I nod my head.

"He's coming tonight." I tilt my head to see Kaname's eyes narrow. "You don't want me to meet him, do you?" Kaname sits up patting my head.

"No. When night falls, I want you stay in this room until I come back. Yuuki and Zero will be picking you up tonight, correct?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. And I will have to meet him since it is the Headmaster that instructed the guardians to take Ichiou to him." Kaname narrowed his eyes at me as I raised my hands up in defense.

"All right. All right. I won't meet him until you come back in the room." Kaname nodded his head continue to rub my head.

"Good girl." Kaname stopped his hand looking at the braid in my hair.

"Yuuki did that. She got bored so she wanted to play with my hair." I sighed having black face. "I swear, the girl your in love with acts like a child." Kaname narrows his eyes even more.

"How do you know who I'm in love with?" I looked back at Kaname to his bangs hiding his eyes. I quickly put my hand on his forehead to make him to look at my eyes.

"Because it's obvious..." Kaname's eyes were wide as I we stare at each other. "She's in love with you too, Kaname-sama. You should be happy." Kaname grabs my wrist that was on forehead with his other hand placing on my cheek.

"And you?" My eyes widen as I looked at him. My bangs hid under my eyes as I smirked.

"What about me?" Kaname let go of my wrist to keep his hand on my cheek.

"Forget it. So...you were worried?" He had a teasing smirk on his face that made me blush.

"Kaname-sama!" I yelled at him as I ruffled his hair making him laugh like when we were younger.

_Even though Kaname-sama has feelings for Yuuki. I'm still happy with just making him smile like this. Then, I'm okay with leaving this world._

* * *

**Night**

Kaname was wearing formal clothes for Ichiou tonight. I was sitting on the couch looking at Kaname's back. Kaname walked to the door but stopped to look back at me. "Like I said before. Don't come out of this room until I come and get you." I nod my head and Kaname smiles kindly at me. He looked back at the door turning the knob and exiting it out of the room.

I can hear murmurs and the chill air that comes out of that door. The door was going to close but I quickly stop it with my foot. 'Sorry Kaname-sama, but...I'm going to refuse your order.' I had my hands in my pocket as I moved my elbow to the elbow and stepped out. The door closed silently behind me as the murmurs get louder.

I walk directly to were the murmurs were coming from to see a whole bunch of vampires dressed formal. Kaname was down there looking at man who I figured to be Ichiou. Ichiou has blonde hair, mustache, and beard, wearing all black. Ichiou has a serious face as he walks in the room.

I'm hiding behind a wall that is close to the stairs watching everything that is happening. I can feel the air getting so cold like ice, but...this atmosphere. This atmosphere is something that no normal human can ever imagine to explain.

"I appreciate this warm welcome. But I have only come to see my dear grandson." Ichiou voices is very husky. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Ichiou walks in front of Kaname. "No need to stand on ceremony."

"Ichiou, I'm glad to see you well." Kaname says. Ichiou turns his crystal blue eyes at Kaname with unread expression.

"You flatly rejected my offer to be your guardian...I haven't seen you since that day, Kaname-sama." Ichiou say. Kaname smiles a little at Ichiou.

"I didn't want to be pampered." Kaname replies. I let out a soft sigh shaking my head.

'More like...'didn't want you to ruin my plans.' I thought in my head. I looked back at the scene to see Kaname turn his to Ichijou. I couldn't hear what they were saying since they were whispering with each other. When I looked back at Ichiou, I noticed that he was staring at Kaname's neck. 'I guess Pureblood's blood is delicious to other vampires.' Ichiou turned his whole body to Kaname.

"Purebloods are different from us, after all. Your body may be covered with blood, but it is never sullied..." Ichiou grabs Kaname's hand making everyone surprised. Ichiou was knelling down holding Kaname's hand with his black gloves. "That overflowing youth...That power...That beauty...If I had a wish, it would be that one day, I could share that 'unrivaled blood.'"

In that moment, Ruka ran in front of Kaname holding his hand that was taken from Ichiou, and Aidou grabbing Ichiou's wrist.

"Forgive me, Kaname-sama..." Ruka says quietly and gently. No offense, but I had to roll my eyes at this scene. It was actually stupid how they overacted and what Kaname is going to do. Ruka looks at Ichiou hurt. "But..."

Aidou looks at him angry. "Surely, your jesting goes too far." Aidou finishes. Ichiou looks at Aidou with unread expression as ever.

"Souen's girl. And you're Aidou's son?" Ichiou asked. Akatsuki pulled Ruka away from Kaname and Ichiou got his wrist out of Aidou's grasp.

"Aidou..." Ichijou tries to calm him down.

"Seeking blood from a Pureblood is strictly tabooed!" Aidou yells at Ichiou. Ichiou looks at Aidou narrowing his eyes at him. "I do not fear you-!"

SLAP

I had to sigh again because this is 3 time that Aidou got slapped. The beginning, which I remember know, using his powers on me, and now. That guy just doesn't learn. Kaname turns to look at Ichiou bowing from the waist up.

"I have been lax in discipline." Kaname stands up straight.

"It is your presence here, which puts me at ease about letting my grandson attend this academy." Ichiou says.

'Yeah, right. Liar.' Ichiou bows down one more time taking Kaname's hand and kissing the back of his hand.

"My lord..." Ichiou glances up looking at me as I quickly hid.

'Shit. I hope he doesn't say anything.' But my fears were right on the market.

"Kaname-sama...it seems that a girl listened to our whole conversation." I hear Ichiou spoke up. I hear a few gasp and I sweat-drop feeling my blood run cold. "Show yourself." I sighed only last time before I slowly showed myself to everyone.

I looked at all the vampires when my eyes landed on the enrage Kaname. I gulped a little when I looked down at Ichiou. When I looked down at him, I thought it was imagination or something because his expression was actually readable. It was surprised somehow and I didn't know why. His expression went back to unreadable again.

"Why is a human here?" Ichiou asked.

"I came here before you Ichiou-sama. I will soon be escorting you to the Headmaster's office alone with the other prefects." I replied to him.

"I see." Ichiou looked at me before facing his back to me. "Let me talk to my grandson then I'll allow you to escort me." Ichiou ordered. As much as I hate people ordering me, especially him. I knew that I didn't have any choice but to say yes. I bowed from the waist.

"Yes. Ichiou-sama."

"Victoria." I stand up straight to look at Kaname. "I'll talk to you soon." I gulped a little then nodding my head. I walked quickly into Kaname's room feeling my face completely cold.

'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead. I can't believe it! What the hell was I thinking?! Great...now what am I going to do?' I sighed slipping down against the door. 'Kanama-senpai can be scary.' The door open a little hitting my back lightly.

"Can I enter my room, please?" Kaname says with a hint of annoyance. Without a word, I stand up letting him enter his own room. Kaname closed the door behind walking pass me. He grabbed some papers and lay down on his couch. "Why didn't you do what I say?" Kaname finally says before a long period of silence. I tilted my head with a calm expression.

"You had to know that I would disobey your orders, Kaname-sama." I replied looking at him. Kaname narrowed his eyes looking at me. "I just wanted to see what Ichiou-sama is like."

"What you did was foolish." Kaname says looking at his papers. I looked at him with a smirk.

"Foolish, huh?" I walked to Kaname with a smirk on my face looking down at him. "I thought I was reckless." Kaname puts his paper down on the floor looking up at me.

"Yeah. Foolish, reckless, stubborn, gentle, kind, calm, serious. That is who you are." Kaname suddenly grabbed my arm pulling me to his chest. My eyes were wide as I was practically on top of him. "My little princess Victoria." He had his other arm around me as I looked in his eyes. His eyes seems so sincere as he looks at me. They somehow look so sad as well.

My heart was beating fast as I gripped onto the cushion of the couch. "Yuuki..." Kaname's eyes were wide as he moved his arm around me but hold onto my arm. "...and Zero will soon be here to pick me up and Ichiou." Kaname slowly let go of my arm but his warmth lingered there for a few minutes. I stand up to smile sweetly at him. "Besides, you already have a guest." I looked at the door to know that Ruka will be at the other end.

"Ruka..." Kaname says loud enough for Ruka to hear. Ruka opens the door to look at me and Kaname with sad eyes. I had a calm expression on my face as I look back at Kaname. Kaname looked back at me as I bowed to him.

"I'll be taking my leave. Thank you Kaname-sama." I turned around for Kaname to suddenly put his arm around my waist again.

"Thank you...Victoria." Kaname whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as he release me. I walked calmly pass Ruka closing the door from behind. I leaned against his door to feel my heart beating and the heat to my cheeks.

"You haven't scolded me yet." I hear Ruka from the other side of the door.

"You want me to strike you?" I can hear the amusement in Kaname's voice. "Such a strange girl."

"You are a kind person, Kaname-sama." Ruka says. "You saved Aidou from Ichiou, didn't you?"

"It just happened to turn out that way." Kaname replied. I hear footsteps moving further and further to the room. I also heard shuffling of papers to remember the papers he had on the ground.

"You've been rather listless lately, haven't you? Yet, when Victoria was here, you seem to be more calmer and happier." She says.

"Thank you." I was confused on why Kaname said that but remembered about the papers.

"Kaname-sama...If my blood will sustain you, even just a little..." I knew that Ruka's voice was gentle, sweet, and full of love.

"You've given me enough, Ruka." Kaname replies. My hands were in fist hearing this conversation going on. "You don't have to worry. I am fine."

"All right." Ruka says. I walked out of the way for Ruka to open the door to look at me surprised. Ruka then looked down walking down the hallway. The door was still open as my calm expression was back on. I leaned against the thin line of Kaname's door crossing my arms.

"I forgot to mention one thing." I spoke up. Kaname looked up from his paper to look at me. "Only blood of the one you love can truly quench your thirst, Kaname-sama." I glanced at him. "Do you think that hurting Ruka will help protecting Yuuki?" Kaname sit up looking intensely at me.

"Victoria, you sound like you know something." I smirked glancing at him.

"So do you." Kaname lay back down on the couch whipping off the blood I notice on his cheek. "This is all I'm going to say." Kaname glanced at me one more time. "Don't make any hesitations." Kaname's eyes slightly widen but I didn't hear his reply as I exit out closing his door. I walked down the hallway ignoring the cries of Ruka.

_Yuuki will quench Kaname's thirst. She is the only person that can do it. _

I stopped for my hands to be in a fist.

'Victoria, why do you continue to hurt yourself like this?' Mimi says in my head.

'Don't worry about it Mimi. Soon this feeling will be gone once I return home, and this will only feel like a dream.' I didn't hear Mimi say anything. My hands finally relaxed from one more squeeze. My hands fell in my pockets as I continue to walk down the hallway. As I continue down the hallway, I was going to walk to the stair when I noticed Ichiou, Ichijou, and Yuuki. Yuuki looked up at me and so did Ichijou and Ichiou.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouts with a smile.

"Yuuki." I walked down stairs to pass Ichijou but lightly pat his shoulder. I passed Ichiou not even glancing at him. "Came to pick me up." Yuuki nodded her head with an innocence smile. I patted her head having my calm expression on. "I see. Thank you." I turned to look at Ichiou. "Are you-"

"We'll take you to the Headmaster's office." Zero suddenly speaks up from behind Yuuki. I had to say I was little shock because he just came out of nowhere but I didn't show it. Zero looked at me before bonking on my head gently.

"What was that for?" I tilted my head while rubbing my head.

"That's for making me take all the notes for you besides sleeping." Zero replied a little irritated in his voice.

"Sorry. I won't ask a favor from you ever again." I continue to rub my head not noticing the stare on my back from Ichiou.

"Ichiou..." Someone spoke up. We all looked up to see Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki shouts surprised. I looked at Zero to see him glaring at Kaname.

"I look forward to see you again." Kaname looks down at Ichiou with a smile.

"As do I. Excuse me." Ichiou says bowing down to walk pass Yuuki, me, and Zero. Zero looked at Kaname one more time to look at me. I looked back at Zero nodding my head. I turned my head to see Yuuki staring at Kaname with a slight blush. I sighed facing my back on Kaname and Yuuki. I had my hand up in the air waving it.

"Bye bye Kaname-senpai. Oh..." I looked at him to see him stare at me...only me. "Thank you." I faced my back on him walking next to Zero leaving Yuuki and Kaname alone. I noticed Zero glancing at me a few times but I kept on walking.

* * *

We finished escorting Ichiou to the Headmaster's office and I was holding a towel. I was heading straight down to the bathroom, but...Kaname's heat on my arm keeps distracting me. My calm expression broke as I blushed. The memory of him holding onto my arm, his arm wrapped around me, and him whispering next to me ear...

'No! No! No! Stop that!' I shook my head left and right. 'Stop thinking that!' I finally reached the bathroom door pushing it with my back. I turned the door all the way open to see Zero already in, leaning against the sink. "Zero?"

"Knock at least." Zero says. I looked down at him then look down at the door knob to see a towel.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head blushing again. It was annoying me that I keep on blushing from that memory. "I just had a lot of things on my mind."

"I wonder what Kuran Kaname wants to do with you..." My eyes widen from hearing Zero say that. I looked at him with wide eyes, the blush on my cheek completely gone.

"What?" Zero looked down hiding his eyes from me.

"No...Never mind." Zero faced his back on me as he was unbutton his shirt. "Just get out." My hands were in fist as I walked in the bathroom.

"I...I've never wished that I could give blood to Kaname-senpai." Zero glances at me. "Ah...no, wait. I'm saying that wrong." I tilted my head putting my hand on my chin. "It's true that I don't want to give my blood to Kaname-senpai, because right now I don't."

"I see." Zero says quietly. I glanced up at him calmly. He continue to face his back to me making me sigh. I put my towel on the sink to walk slowly to him.

"I want Zero to drink my blood. Do you wanna know what has been going through my head about this, Zero? 'I want to save Zero.' 'I need to stay by Zero's side.' 'I'll...I'll only let Zero drink my blood.'" I noticed Zero's shoulder jump from that. I stopped to become close to his back. I put my head on his back to look down at the ground. "I might be forcing this one you, but...we plan on doing this together. And I'll continue to do my part in helping you stay alive." I stand up to face my back with him. "We have to be prepared you know."

I was walking to grab my stuff when Zero's hand was on my wrist. Zero twirled me around to look at him as he grabs my other wrist. He pushes me back until I hit the wall. I slightly wince from the harsh hit from the wall. I looked up at him to see he was serious.

"Zero..." I looked down to look up at him with smile while chuckling. "What were you thinking Zero? Trying to see if I was ready. Hahaha! That was really harsh." I continue to laugh but stopped from feeling someone's lips on my neck. My eyes widen to see Zero kissing my neck. "Zero? Quite playing. This isn't funny." Zero suddenly licked my neck making me blush and tremble at the same time.

My hands were shaking as I felt his breathe on my neck. 'Why am I shaking? Zero won't hurt me. Yet...' My hands continue to shake as I close my eyes. 'Why am I still shaking?'

"Idiot..." Zero finally spoke for my eyes to snap open. Zero released his hands from my wrist so I can look up at him. "You're the one who's not prepared. You might know me well but even someone like me, who is close to you, can trick you too." He turns around walking further in the bathroom. I felt the heat to my cheeks as I touched my neck. Zero pulled down his shirt over to his shoulder. "Just go."

I gripped on the towel to throw it at Zero. "Baka! I took you seriously! You really shocked me know that! Idiot!" Zero say something white going down my towel to pull it in front of him. He say my bra for 2 seconds as I quickly got it out of his hands. I walked to the door to face my back on him. "Do that again and I might never trust you again!" I open the door to slam it shut making a hug bang.

I walked down the hallway to pass a worried Headmaster until I noticed something in his hands. I stopped to turn and glance at him. "I'm guessing that's for Zero." Headmaster looked at me then look at the envelope.

"Yes."

"From the hunter associat-"

"Victoria." Headmaster cuts me off. I looked at him to see his eyes were serious. "I know you are going to get involved with his mission. Just..." Headmaster sighs before smiling at me kindly. "Just be careful." He faces his back on me. "Your the only one who know how that this story goes anyways." Headmaster walks until finally entering the bathroom.

'I can't promise you that.' I looked straight to walk to my room.

* * *

**Next morning**

Yuuki and I were walking downstairs when I suddenly remembered about Zero's mission. 'Zero?' I stopped walking but glance at Yuuki was looking out the window. '_Just be careful.' _I looked at Yuuki one more time when I walked to the front the door.

"Huh? Victoria?" I hear Yuuki say confused. I open the door to see Zero ahead of us. "Ah! Ze-" I put my mouth over Yuuki's as I dragged her behind a tree. Yuuki kept tapping on my hand to let go of her. I looked down at her for her stop tapping on my hand.

"I want you to hide down here. I'll be up in the trees. We are both following Zero, understand?" Yuuki nodded her head not saying a word. I released her mouth to jump putting my hands on a close branch. I twirled forward to do a high flip on the other branch. I mostly hid myself in trees so I'm kinda like a monkey without a tail. I hear someone chuckle to look down at Yuuki. "What's so funny?" Yuuki looked at me with a smile.

"Your like a monkey when you climb on a tree." I sweat-drop thinking of the same thing before. I sighed as I jumped to another tree making sure I don't startle Zero. I also looked behind me a couple of times to make sure that Yuuki was close.

When followed Zero until we were in town. By that time, I couldn't jump or hid in trees anymore so I stayed in the ground with Yuuki. "Where is he going skipping class like this?" Yuuki asked worried in her voice. I glanced at her then looked to see Zero was gone.

I quickly ran for Yuuki to follow me. I found Zero turning into another corner and stopped looking at a huge house. The house had trees but I wasn't in the mood to climb at all. I looked in this abandoned house, bricks were showing, the windows were shattered, and leaves were growing out of it.

'Zero is hunting a Level E.' I saw enter the house and I walked closer to another tree. I was surprised to suddenly hear another person's voice.

"Why do we have to go hunting so early for an ex-human?" That voice sounded so much like Shiki. I looked around the tree to see Shiki and Rima. Rima was holding an umbrella for both of them.

"Victoria is something wro-" I quickly push Yuuki behind the tree as I caged her in. "Hey Victoria!" She whispered yet shouted at the same time. I looked at her making a 'shh' noise.

"Orders from the Senate." Rima replies. "We can't let someone from the Hunter's Society beat us to it. It seems the Vice-Dorm President got an earful from his grandfather, too."

'Poor Ichijou-senpai...'

"Hmm...So it's a race?" Shiki says.

"This particular Level E hasn't been one for too long, so he could have some intelligence. Although, I doubt that he'll be any different." I sighed hearing her say that.

"Rima-chan..." I spoke up. Shiki and Rima stopped to look at the tree where Yuuki and I am. I revealed myself to them with a calm expression. "There are many different Level Es you know."

"Victoria-chan..." Shiki says walking over to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Following Zero. He's the one hunting down the Level E you guys are after." I replied. Yuuki showed herself to Rima and Shiki standing next to me. Rima walked to Shiki making sure the umbrella is above him. I tilted my head looking at this. "Shiki, don't you get sunburns easily?" Shiki rubbed my head like always since I was little.

"Reckless as ever." Shiki continues rubbing my head not answer my question.

"Victoria-chan, you know how Kaname-sama hates it when you and Yuuki are in danger." Rima says. I sighed gently moving Shiki's hand from my head.

"He can't control every little thing I do. Kaname-senpai needs to realize that I make my own decision." I replied to Rima. Rima and Shiki look at each other then looked back at me.

"I suppose you're right." Rima sighs. We were interrupted by our talk when suddenly we hear a gun shot.

"Was that...?" Shiki didn't finish when suddenly Yuuki starts running in the building.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouts. I sigh looking at them.

"And you call me reckless." I had a calm expression on my face. I looked at the entrance running in the building to stop. I was behind Yuuki to see a Level E vampire siting on the top of the stairs.

"Oh, are you both the Hunter's companion?" The vampire asked showing us his fangs. He seems to be stable because he's able to talk normal. But... "Do you intend to steal my dessert too?" It's still too late. Yuuki was going to run the vampire taking out Artemis but I stopped her.

"Don't Yuuki." Yuuki looked at me confused. I grabbed Hope extending her. "I'll take this one." I looked behind us to see Shiki and Rima. "Shiki." Shiki nodded his head biting his index finger. A whip was starting to form from his finger that was just all blood. Shiki swings his whip to the vampire but he easily dodges it. I ran to where the vampire was going on the ground to swing Hope with my two fingers.

I swing Hope to him but he dodges it. Shiki swings his whip to the vampire in the air but he dodges it too. 'He's fast.' Shiki would get him in the air while I would get on the ground. The smoke cleared from Shiki's whip as a result the vampire got away. I sighed shortening Hope.

"Huh? He got away?" Shiki says. I turned to look at Shiki and Rima for them to look at me. "Victoria-chan..." Shiki, Rima, and I were staring at each other as they finally sighed giving up.

"I win." I put my hand up. "You three find the girl." Yuuki looked at me confused. "Sorry Yuuki, but you need to stay with Rima-chan and Shiki. Your not that strong yet. I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry." I looked at Rima and Shiki. "Watch over Yuuki. I'll be looking for Zero and the vampire." Rima sighed putting her hand on her head.

"Kaname-sama is going to be angry about this..again." Rima says.

"Then don't tell him and he will have nothing to worry about." I ran upstairs not hearing for their reply. I walked in the hallway to look down at the floor being careful. I continue moving looking down at the floor when I heard something crack. I gripped on Hope tightly as the vampire takes hold of my ankle. "Ah." I fell on the floor but it didn't hurt. I had Hope in my hand as I sit up a little. "What a dirty trick."

I turned to the vampire to see him smirking at me. "I'm in luck today. You're my second on-" The vampire didn't say anything as I pointed Hope to him.

"I'm your second what?" I asked a little cold tilting my head. The vampire looked at me with wide eyes from fear. "You know, your going to die either way. By me or that hunter you keep yelling ab-" I was cut off when he was suddenly shot from someone behind me.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands." Zero says with disgust and anger. I turned around to look at him as the vampire releases my ankle. I stand up looking down at the vampire.

"I could have handle it." I whispered to myself. Zero didn't say anything as he walked pass me. The vampire was holding his shoulder with a look of pain.

"How dare you...?!" Zero stepped on the vampires other arm making sure his back is press directly to the ground. Zero was pointing Bloody Rose at him.

"This stupid chase ends here." Zero said still annoyed and coldness in his voice. I walked next to Zero looking down at the vampire. I looked at him for him to reveal paper to me. That one piece of paper was enough words said so only nodded my head in understanding. Zero opened the paper to show the vampire.

"For the serial murders you committed as a vampire, I shall now purge you of your sins." Zero declared.

"So it's over, huh? But..." The vampire was looking straight into my eyes. "I won't have to kill anymore humans." I didn't close my eyes as I looked away from his eyes and this scene. I heard the shot from Bloody Rose then looked at the vampire to see nothing but dust.

"Victoria! Zero!" I hear Yuuki scream. I looked at her to see Shiki carrying a girl over his shoulder and Rima next to him.

"Hey Disciplinary Committee..." Rima spoke up to Zero. Zero looked at Rima and Shiki. "We picked up a girl over there. What do you want to do? She's still alive." I walked over to Shiki and Rima smiling a little at them.

"Thanks for finding her." Shiki and Rima looked at me. Shiki put his hand on my head...again. I keep thinking that is the only way for him to show affections for me. I turned to look at Zero as I walked forward to me. "You...are an idiot." Yuuki sweat-drop from my sudden outburst. Shiki's and Rima's expression were the same.

Zero looked at me with wide eyes as I punched his chest lightly. "Would you just smile already. You saved me and that girl, stupid." I looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

'_You won't betray Victoria.' _I noticed Zero's eyes widen as he recalled something. I looked up at him confused.

'Zero?' From the corner of my eye, I noticed a black feather that somehow looked familiar. I looked out the window to up the trees but not seeing anything.

"Victoria?" Yuuki asked worried. I shook my head as I looked at them.

"It's nothing." I looked back at the trees. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Somewhere else**

A little giggle escaped the young girl's mouth. "Zero, I found you." The young girl was kicking her legs up and down in delight. "Oh, those say eyes were wonderful!I'm so happy you grew up into such a fine man." The girl licked her ruby red lips. "On top of which...that yummy-looking girl..." She raised her arm up for the black crow to land on her wrist. "I've decided! I'm going to Cross Academy too."

_The black feather that I saw out the window still flash in my memory. Something or someone is soon going to appear._

**EXTRA [Here is the moments that Victoria has with. You may skip if you want or you can continue reading.]**

**Shiki and Rima**

I was in elementary school as I walked through the forest. Yuuki was blushing as we walking pass the Moon Dorms. She was probably thinking about Kaname-sama but once the doors open for them. My eye caught a familiar red hair and orange pig tail girl.

I walk a little closer to them hiding behind the trees. They continue to walk behind Kaname but I notice they kept looking around. I didn't know what they were looking for until the guy with red hair looked at mine.

"Ah! Your..." He pointed at me. I finally got to see his blue eyes as I pointed at him too.

"Your..."

"Cross Victoria/Shiki Senri." We both say at the same time. We both had calm expressions on our face looking at each other. I walk towards him and soon a girl with orange hair and pig tails was next to Shiki.

"Shiki, we need to-" She stopped to look at me.

"Touya Rima." I titled my head as she shows me pocky box. It was chocolate as I took.

"Thank you." Rima knelled down to my height despite me hating that she was taller than me.

"You don't mind me calling Victoria-chan." Rima asked gently. I shook my head left and right.

"It's okay, because I wanted to call you Shiki and Rima-chan." I ate the pocky that was chocolate, my favorite. They nodded their heads agreeing that I call them that and they can call me Victoria-chan. They were my best friends since I was little in the night class.

**Ichijou Takuma**

I was in middle school reading my book about vampires when I suddenly bumped into someone as we both fell together. This suddenly made me have deja vu with Zero. I looked at the millions books that was falling on the ground and saw blonde hair.

"Ichijou-senpai...?" I tilted my head looking at him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria-chan! G-Gomen!" Ichijou was trying to gather all the books in his hands as fast he can. I grabbed one of the books to see...manga. They were manga books and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha!" Ichijou looked at me confused.

"Victoria-chan...?"

'He's reading manga books when he himself is an anime.' I thought continuing to laugh.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't know why I was laughing so much." I stopped laughing to help him. "Can I read some?" Ichijou looked at me with wide eyes but then a small was placed on his small.

"Of course! Here! You can take these!" He put like 5 or 6 books in my hands. I couldn't help but smile looking at his exciting face. That day he told a lot of his anime and manga books that he has read so far.

**Akatsuki Kain**

I was in middle school when I was walking through school and having my books I noticed an orange hair. The hair reminds me of flames and a petite girl that I know very well is in front of him. I slowly walked closer to him to see that he keeps staring at Ruka but she is with Kaname.

I sighed as I was behind him completely. "So, you love Ruka." I kind of startled Akatsuki but he sighed realizing that it's just me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No. You didn't. How did you know that I..." I cut Akatsuki off poking his forehead.

"I can tell. Your eyes are soft when you look at her." I had a little smile on my face. "Good luck." I faced my back on them. "I will tell you that you need to give her time. She still has her unrequited love." Akatsuki's eyes were wide as I walked away.

'I wish you luck.'

_**I know. I know. I didn't had that much with Ichijou or Akatsuki moment with Victoria but I had an excuse. I wanted to finish this today and I'm too stubborn not finish it today. So I'm truly sorry for those people who wanted to see the relationship with Victoria and the other VK but this was the only thing that I had in mind. In the next chapter it's all plot. **_

**_Again, thank you guys so much for the 82 reviews. You guys are awesome. And please look forward to the next chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I had some questions about this story and here are the answers. I did say that I was going to make major changes than the original but it doesn't mean I'm changing the plot you see. If you read the original story, or not and just waiting to find out, then it's still going to be same. The only thing that has change is my OC character and that she's not oblivious like Yuuki. This story will be completely different but the plot will still be same. If you don't understand than please read the first chapter carefully and you'll understand what I mean about the plot. _**

**_ Thank you for understanding. I hope you guys like this chapter! I do not own Vampire Knght._**

**Chapter 9**

**Crimson Gaze**

As I begin to close my eyes an image suddenly appears. Cherry blossoms that are slowly falling down and two people in the middle. They both have white hair except one is female and the other is male. I begun to walk closer to them for the female and male to become clear. A young boy wearing green pajamas with blood on it that has his bangs covering his eyes. A women wearing a kimono with blood as well. and has white hair that goes down to her back. Her head was looking down at the boy, preventing me to see her eye color. The young boy had his head on her lap and the woman had her hands on his head and cheek.

"Feed on your hatred." The woman spoke softly to the young boy. "Hurry and become an adult, my cute Zero." My eyes widen as I slowly walk forward watching this scene. "You want to kill me, don't you?" The woman moved Zero's bangs to look at his hateful eyes towards her. "Your eyes, so full hatred... They belong to me alone." The woman moved her head up. "You and I are bound by an unbreakable bond." Her head was up and I can finally see her eyes.

I stopped walking to stand right in front of them. The woman's eyes, just like the cherry blossoms, are pink. "Shizuka...Hiou..." I whispered softly. Shizuka looked at me with a smile reaching out to me, but...

I woke up. My eyes snapped open as I looked around. I put my hand through my hair. 'All ready, huh?' I looked out the window to see the sun rise revealing small light through the room. 'Another game...is starting.'

* * *

**Patrol**

I was in front of some girls with a calm expression on my face. The girls kept chatting and chatting for some reason I didn't care about.

"I want Wild-senpai!"

"I think Aidou-senpai would be good."

"Yeah, if I could dance with Aidou-senpai, I'd be so happy!"

I roll my eyes listening to all this chatting. I looked to my right to see Yuuki lost in thought with a little blush on her cheeks. 'Why the hell is she blushing?' I walked over to her bonking on her head mildly hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yuuki shouted at me rubbing her head. I faced my back on her feeling a little proud to snap her back into reality.

"That's for spacing out." I turned to look at Yuuki with a smirk. "Thinking of Kaname-senpai." Yuuki blushed looking at the crowd.

"No, I wasn't. Jeez, leave me alone will you." Yuuki puffed her cheeks in annoyance. It's actually fun picking on her even though she is the oldest. I walked to where I was but glanced at Zero. He didn't notice my stare as he was in front of the girls in straight, calm line. I remembered Zero shooting that vampire and that dream I had.

'Zero...' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Where you dreaming that too?' Zero turned his head towards me finally noticing me staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Zero asked. I looked at him with calm expression as always and didn't answer him. "Whatever. Stop spacing out." My eyes widen in realization finally remembering about the girls.

"Righ-" I was suddenly pushed by a lot girls that but I quickly pushed them back. "Would you guys cut it out? You'll meet them soon all right. Just calm down." I spoke calmly not getting angry at all. To tell the truth, I would like nothing more than use Zero's gun and shot all these girls but his doesn't work on humans. I looked back at Zero seeing him still staring at me. "Why are they so restless today? This is more than usual." Zero looked at the doors with annoyance.

"It's that annoying event again." Zero replied. I tilted my head a little confused from what event he was talking about. He looked at me scrunching his eyebrows. "You'd better be ready when the doors open." I sighed nodding my head as I stand up straight to face my back on the girls behind me. They were still rowdy but they stayed on line behind me. The doors open right after I nodded my head and standing up. The girls behind me just more rowdy and started screaming their names.

"Stop pushing! Please stop pushing!" I hear Yuuki shout struggling with the girls. I sighed walking next to her helping her with this. Yuuki looked at me surprised. "Victoria." I didn't answer as I helped through the pushing girls. Suddenly some of the girls started to get freaked out. I looked over to see Zero having a deathly aura. I once again sighed from his sudden changed in attitude again. Yuuki was going to pull the whistle when her girls ran pass her and went over to me.

"Please wait!" They shouted bringing me along.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouted fair away. They girls kept running as fast as they can and by the time I knew it I completely...snapped.

"Would you...cut it out!" The girls finally stopped looking at me. I glared at them feeling angry at them for the first time. They gulped walking back at little. "God, every single day it's the same old thing! Would you just give it rest?! It's completely annoy-" I was interrupted when someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Aidou smiling at me but I noticed his eyes were surprised when I snapped. I blinked as I look around my surroundings to see we were in front of the building for them to go to class. I looked at Aidou again having my calm expression back on.

"Well, you snapped. Need a hand in suppressing them?" Aidou asked. The girls were yelling his name. "Just kidding."

"Huh?" He suddenly pulled on my arm taking me in the building closing the door.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Aidou shouts.

"So unfair!"

"Why is it always the Prefect!" The girls complained from the other side of the door. Aidou leans on the door listening to them shouting angry. "They're becoming really jealous of you. How cute." I looked at him then looked at my arm. His hand was still on my arm as I pinched his back hand. "Ouch!" He let go of my arm.

"Yes. Yes. You had your fun Aidou-senpai." I spoke to him calmly looking at the door. I put my hands in my pocket leaning against the door. "But I must thank you." Aidou looked at me shocked and confused. "I almost completely snapped if it weren't for you to stop me." Aidou blinked a couple of time before a grin was plastered on his face.

"Then, shouldn't you give me reward then?" Aidou grinned looking at me. I know that Aidou is the teasing type sometimes. I straight up to look at him with blank face.

"No." Aidou did an anime fell and it was the first time I actually seen it. Aidou looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Seriously! You give me that expression! I would have thought you would get mad or blush at all!" Aidou shouted with anger looking at me. I turned my head a little looking at the door.

"I think you don't know me that well." I muttered to myself sighing. Aidou was looking at me with anger but I didn't mind at all.

"Aidou," A voice suddenly spoke up for us to turn and look at Kaname. "You are troubling the Prefect." He was on up one stairs with Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, Akatuski, and Ruka, the whole gang. "Victoria," I looked at him and our eyes connected. "if you work too hard, you'll eventually get hurt."

'_Why do you hurt yourself like this?' _Mimi's question was ringing in my head as I faced my back on him. I waved my hand to him walking to the door.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Yuuki?" I turned to look at him with a calm expression smiling. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I looked at the door about to open it when it was slammed open by Zero. Zero looked down at me then looked at Kaname.

"Why did you let yourself be abducted? I would thought Yuuki would be in situation like this." I sweat-drop from Zero having the right mark on that.

"All right, already. Don't get so angry." I walked next to Zero patting his shoulder. I walked pass him as what Kaname said a few minutes ago was still echoing in my head. 'if I work too hard, I'll eventually get hurt, huh?' I smirked running my hand through my hair. 'I'm already too hurt.' I looked back at Zero and then looked at Kaname feeling my heart tighten. 'I think it's my turn to keep my distance from both of them from now on. Sorry, Zero.' I walked forward not paying attention to Zero walking behind me. 'I can't get myself hurt from being too attached to this place.'

* * *

**Night, the Headmaster's office**

I was in the Headmaster's office while Yuuki and Zero were patrolling. The Headmaster was standing up in front of his desk sighing. "Yuuki, is still upset with me for letting Zero go on that mission the other day." He had tears in his eyes just from saying that.

"I'm sure she will soon understand. I'll talk to her later so you don't have to worry." I raised my hand up as he smiled at me.

"Victoria-chan." The Headmaster's eyes were suddenly wide realizing something. "Victoria, you seem...distant from me. Is something wrong?" I didn't answer as I looked down in the ground. "Victoria..." I still didn't answer him but Mimi turned into a pink puff ball walking to the Headmaster.

"Kaien! Victoria _is _keeping her distance. She feels like she keeps getting to attach to this place and it's only going to hurt her more. So, she decided to keep her distance from them starting now." Mimi explained the whole thing flying around the Headmaster.

"Give it up Mimi. He isn't going to understand you any-"

"Thank you Mimi." My eyes widen from the Headmaster smiling at Mimi nodding his head. He turned to look at me with sad eyes and a frown. "I can understand Mimi since I know your not from this world. Victoria, do you think that is the best answer?" It was quiet, so quiet like any other night in Cross Academy. I looked up at him serious nodding my head. Mimi and the Headmaster turned to look at each other having sadness in their expression. They looked back at me seeing as I'm not giving up the idea.

Mimi flies over to me rubbing her fur on my cheek. "If this is what you want. Then, I understand, but..."

"I'll still be giving Zero my blood. I'll still be by his side, but I will keep my distance like he...did before." I looked down my bangs covering my eyes as the memories of these past days as been replying in my head. 'So fast...everything is going by so fast.'

"I understand." The Headmaster spoke up. I looked at him to see him smiling at me. "I'll accept your wishes Victoria." I nodded my head smiling back at him. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to show a new transfer student around the campus."

"A transfer student?" I titled my head confused.

"Yes." He replies reading the transfer students files. "She was supposed to be here much earlier, but her body is weak," My eyes widen from this suddenly familiar explanation. "so she has been recuperating at her villa deep within the mountains."

'It can't be.' We heard the door knock for my eyes to be calm. I glanced at the door not turning my head.

"Oh. It looks like she's ready." The Headmaster says cheerful. Mimi quickly turned herself into a necklace. "Come in." The door open to reveal a petite girl with purplish gray hair and purple eyes.

"Um, hello." He voice sounds so gentle and sweet as I turn to side glance at her.

"Night Class." I glanced at the Headmaster as he nodded his head.

"Her name is **Kurenai Maria." **The Headmaster said while I was thinking it in my head. I turned to look at Maria tilting my head a little. "Kurenai-san, this is one of my daughters, Victoria." I faced my body to her bowing from the waist up.

"Nice to meet you." I stand up straight speaking in a calm tone.

"What a delicious looking girl...And she looks so healthy, too." Maria spoke out loud to herself. I sweat-dropped as the Headmaster runs to her.

"Hey! Those words are forbidden in this academy!" He scolds Maria.

"Oh." Maria says with wide eyes. I waved my hand up and down.

"It's fine. She didn't know anyways." I spoke up. Maria turned to me with gentle smile and eyes.

"Please forgive me. Nice to meet you, Victoria-san." Maria says gently. I narrowed my eyes a little, not in a glare way.

"Right. Nice to meet you too, Maria-san."

I showed Maria around the grounds instructing her on where to go and what is off limits. I kept glancing at her seeing her expression is gentle and kind. I walked in front of her as she followed me. We were in the building heading straight to her class.

"That's the library over there." I pointed to my left. I then pointed straight saying, "And straight ahead is the classroom that the Night Class is using tonight." Mimi suddenly stopped making me turn to her. "Maria-san...? Is something wrong?"

"Victoria-san, if I told you that I was really scared of transferring to this academy, would you believe me?" The way Maria's voice is right now. It sounds like her but I don't know if it's _just _her talking. "I just know I'll be ostracized for being such a weak vampire." I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out if it's only Maria talking. Maria suddenly put her hands to her face in embarrassment. "See, I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

I sighed softly leaning against the window. Right now, this is Maria and I need to her help her. "That's not it. I'm just a little surprised." I looked at Maria to see her staring at me between her fingers. "You'll be fine. The Dorm President and Vice-President are both really nice. They will help you along the way. Plus..." I walked towards Maria patting her head. Maria looked at me surprised having her hands to her side. "you have me as well. If you need anything or if anything happens, just come to me or the Headmaster. We will definitely help you." I placed a small smile on my face as I put my hand down. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right, Maria-san."

Maria suddenly took me by surprised as she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Victoria-san." She let me go placing some of my hair behind my ear. The aura around Maria changed and her voice becomes deeper somehow. She hugged me again whispering in my ear. "I...really love people like you." My narrowed as I pat her back.

'Shizuka Hiou...is finally here.'

* * *

**Night Class**

"The student who has been delaying her transfer is finally arrived today, huh?" Ichijou asked looking down the window. His expression turned serious while part of his bangs covered one of his eyes. "She sure is mysterious. I smell the aroma of crime." Shiki turned to Ichijou with the same stoic expression.

"Are you talking about the book you read yesterday?" Shiki asked grabbing some pocky from Rima.

"I heard the transfer student really is arriving today." Rima spoke chewing on pocky.

"Hmm..." Shiki bit down on the three pocky in his hands. Aidou turned to Shiki and Rima surprised.

"Ah!" Aidou shouted. "My chocolate Pocky! And I wa planning to give it to Dorm President Kuran!" Kaname was flipping the pages of his book not paying attention at all. "Man..." Aidou sighed in disappointed. "Those goes my fun for the day..." Soon a girly laugh broke in the front of class. Everyone stared at the laughing girl, the transfer student or Maria.

"I'm so glad that this is such a lively group." Marai says with a smile siting on the teachers desk. "Hey, when does class start?"

"Who the hell are you?" Aidou asked. Maria turns her gaze to Aidou with a glare.

"You?" Maria jumped gracefully in front of Aidou. "Hey, you, what did you just say to me?" Maria put her hands on Aidou's cheek startling him. Kaname closed his book taking the attention away from Maria.

"A newcomer should always introduce herself first, Kurenai Maria." Kaname looks at Maria with emotionless expression. Maria looks at Kaname jumping up gracefully, knelling in front of him.

"I'm so sorry to upset you," She says taking his hand in both of her hands. She looks up at him. "Kuran Kaname-sama." She then smiled rubbing her cheek against his back hand. "Ah, to be able to see a Pureblood in person..." Ruka and Aidou looked at Maria and Kaname surprised. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Nice to meet you." Kaname says with not emotions in his voice or expression. Maria then glances at everyone seeing their eyes on her.

"I'm sorry." She lets go of Kaname's hand standing on the desk. "I've apparently caused the atmosphere in here to become strained." Maria chuckled. "I think it'd be better if I excused myself for now." She jumped again gracefully landing in front of the door. She exited the room having everyone stare at the closed door.

"Who does she think she is?!" Ruka shouts angry.

"Don't get so angry." Ruka glances at Akatsuki. "If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze in that position."

"It's none of your business!" She shouts angrily at Akatsuki. Aidou looked at the door before walking pass Akatsuki and Ruka holding his glare.

"Hey! Hanabusa?" Aidou didn't answer Akatsuki but continue to walk out the door.

* * *

**Outside**

I was walking in the forest looking around when I noticed white hair boy leaning against a tree. I shook my head walking towards him leaning on the other side of the tree.

"Slacking off again? Yuuki is going to be really angry about that." Zero jumped a little from my spoke out.

"Victoria. What are you doing outside-"

"Oh yeah." I cut off Zero glancing at him. "That girl you saved the other day, her memories of that time are erased." I looked in his eyes to see him not caring about at that. "You don't seem thrilled to hear about it."

"Well it's not like I went after that Level E because I wanted to save her or anyone else." Zero says looking down.

"But you saved me." Zero's eyes were wide looking at me. "Hunter's instincts are suppose to save people from danger. And you did just that."

"It was just a job." Zero spoke up making me have an anime anger mark.

"Idiot..." I whispered to myself. "Making all these decision by yourself, going on missions alone, you've always been on your own. When you do something on your own and not say anything at all it almost seems like your ready to disappear from us." Zero's eyes were wide for some reason that I didn't know why. "One day I'm going to think that you really _will _leave of us to get revenge on your family."

"I don't have to tell you anything regarding that." Zero spoke making my heart tighten.

"I see." I looked up the tree. It was quiet around us before I continue to speak. "But...it's my duty to kill you." Zero's eyes were wide looking at me again. "The gun you have me for that very purpose is stored in my drawer. It's to remind me of the promise we made."

Zero suddenly chuckles which is actually rare. "You would get annoyed and irritated if you didn't keep your promise. But that's only if I obediently let you kill me, right? How rude." He smirks. It feels like that Zero is shortening the distance with me while I keep mine.

"Whatever." I spoke softly walking pass his wide eyes. Zero looked at my back as I waved my hand. "Like I'm ever going to use that piece of junk you call a gun. I still believe that you would fight this anyway." I put my arm down closing my eyes. 'Just walk away. Yuuki should be here any minute and I'll-'

"Why are you walking away from me?" My eyes snapped open from someone's voice behind. My arm was gripped very tightly by the confused and angry Zero as he pulled my back on the tree. "You...you feel distant somehow. Victoria, what is going on?" Zero caged me staring at each other. His eyes held anger while mine hold...nothing.

"Zero...let me go." Zero's eyes widen even more as we continue to stare at each other. It feel like forever once we stared at each other but we noticed another presence behind Zero. We looked at the other presence to see Maria. Zero turned completely to Maria with wide eyes, not caging me, while the wind blow through us. I looked at Zero then looked at Maria.

"Maria-san..." I tilted my head. "Is something wrong?" Maria was playing a piece of her hair looking down.

"I think I went a little overboard with my pranks. Everyone seems to hate me now." Maria looks at us with sadness in her eyes. I noticed from the corner of my eye to see Zero move his hand in his breast pocket. I narrowed my eyes at Zero giving a warning.

"Zero..." Zero didn't say anything but pulled out Bloody Rose pointing it at Maria. I moved my hand in front of Bloody Rose so he wouldn't shoot. I got into his clear vision making sure he doesn't see Maria at all. "Don't Zero." Zero lowered his gun and I removed my hand from Bloody Rose. I turned to Maria narrowing my eyes gently.

"Maria, you shouldn't be here. You need to be in class." I walked forward to Maria as she gives me apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." Maria apologies. I turned my head to Zero.

"Zero, this is the transfer student Kurenai Maria." Zero nodded his head placing Bloody Rose away. I looked at Maria. "Maria-san, this is Kiryuu Zero. He's also a guardian like me."

"I see." Maria nods her head. I look at Maria to see her walk closer to me. "Thank you for protecting me, Victoria-san." She moves a piece of my hair to touch my neck. You're such a good girl. I really like you. I know very well, that the blood of people like you is truly delicious."

"Maria." Maria stops what she was doing to look up at me. "You can't speak like that. It'll be going against the rules." Maria put her hand to her side smiling at me.

"I'm sorry. I should be going back to class now. Be nice to each other, okay?" Maria runs back into the building. I stare at her but automatically look up to see Aidou. Aidou must have realized someone was staring at him so he looked down at me. I shook my head walking pass Zero.

"I'm going back on patrol." I informed Zero. I walked as far as I can but kept glancing at his back. Not once did he not stop staring at Maria's vanishing form.

* * *

**Next Day**

Yuuki was in front of the building for the Night Class. It was still light out and I'm surprised for them to still be trying to come in. Zero, I have no idea where he is but I have pretty good idea of where he is. Where I am? I'm with the guy who I am suppose to watch.

Yep, I'm with Yagari Toga. He still teaches Ethics to the Night Class students and once he sees Maria, let's just say I know now where Zero gets his expression from. We walked in class for Yagari to get irritated with all of them.

"Class has started and yet none of you are at your seats." Yagari walked to his desk while I leaned against the wall next to the door. "Are you all children or something?" I looked up at Maria to see her staring at Yagari with a smile. "Let's begin."

I looked at the window to see Zero staring at Maria. I felt eyes on me as I looked towards Maria with a smile. "Victoria-san!" She shouts running to me. Yagari stops his studying and everyone glances at me and Maria. "Won't you sit with me?" I looked up at Yagari, Zero, Aidou, and somehow my eyes wonder to Kaname. He has a look of anger directly at Maria. I look back at her sighing.

"Sure. Why no-" She suddenly grabs my arm pulling me to sit next to her. She wraps her arms around my arm having her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Victoria-san." Maria says softly. She then looks at the window to where Zero is smiling. I pocked her head to look at me angry. "Ow!"

"I'm only sitting here to keep on eye on you." Maria looked at me confused. "You need to pay attention or Yagari-sensei is going to blow up." Maria couldn't help but chuckle and I received a glare from Yagari.

"Don't interrupt my student, Victoria." Yagari says anger. I just stick my tongue out at him for him to become even more angry.

"That's it. Kurenai Maria and Cross Victoria detention!"

"Sensei, I'm not even in your class. Baka." I spoke calmly. Yagari had an anime anger mark on his forehead. Maria and I looked at each other as we suddenly broke into laughter. The other vampires were looking at us but I didn't care at all. Right now, this is Maria. The Maria that is being control by her blood-related, Shizuka Hiou. She should still have a good time even if I do have to show her my expression. Thought what was odd for me is that I have never notice that Kaname was staring at me the whole time Yagari was teaching.

* * *

**Kaname's room**

Kaname was holding onto a white queen chess piece when he heard a knock on his door.

"Kaname." It sounded like Ichijou that spoke out.

"Enter." Kaname replied. Ichijou open the door to reveal in Ichijou and Maria standing next to him.

"She...Kurenai Maria-san is feeling uneasy in this dormitory, so she's been having difficulty sleeping." Ichijou informs Kaname.

"Furthermore, in order to maintain peace amongst the Night Class. I wish to refrain from residing in the dorm for the time being." Maria explains. "The temporary dormitory used by the Night Class as the current one was being built...I would like to sleep there."

"That is acceptable." Kaname looks down at his chess. "I will speak to the Headmaster on your behalf."

"Huh?" Ichijou shouts surprised.

* * *

"Mimi, that's enough." Mimi turned off the image in my head as I close my eyes sighing. I'm outside taking portal like always. "I didn't know that you had that kind of power."

I was hiding behind a tree as Mimi turned into a little puff ball. Mimi had a thin line spread wide across her face. "There are lot of things that powers are good to be used for."

"Like?" I asked my eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Well there is that portal. Just asked me what you want to see and I can make it appear in front of your eyes. It's like a vision you see? Plus, I did bring you to this world too." I nodded my head in agreement with her. "And that dream with Shizuka Hiou and Zero." My eyes widen as I looked at her.

"Huh?!" Mimi chuckled as this time she twirled around turning into necklace. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to-"

"Who are you not done talking to?" I got startled when I turned around to see a confused Yuuki.

'We'll talk next time.' I hear Mimi's voice in my head.

* * *

**Morning**

Yuuki, Yori, Zero, and I are walking threw the open hallways as that night kept replying in my head. I can't believe that one of Mimi's powers are able to do those. It almost seems like a stalker. I sighed placing my hand on my head.

"Is something wrong?" Yori asked me.

"No, nothing." I replied. I turned around to look at Zero. He was completely lost in thought as I slowly stepped back to stand next to him. "Shizuka Hiou..." I whispered. Zero's eyes widen looking at me. I looked at him poking his side. "You tell me everything remember. I'm also suspicious about Maria. Your not the only one." Zero kept looking at me as I walked a little ahead of him.

"The ball is coming up soon." I hear Yori suddenly speak up.

"But I'm actually more worried about the final exams than the ball." Yuuki says. I sweat-dropped as I remembered that even in the final exams she didn't pass.

'I'm going to feel bad for her.' I thought walking next to Yuuki.

"I am genuinely troubled by those words, Cross Yuuki-kun." I hear an irritating voice but keep looking forward. "The ball is a tradition here at Cross Academy, and the class that receives the lowest average score in the final exams held just before it is required to help set up backstage."

"What?!" Yuuki shouts shocked. The Class President walks pass us looking irritated.

"I'm really worried, Cross Yuuki-kun..." The Class President says. "because you always lower the average of my class."

"President, that's a really cruel thing to say." Yori spoke up.

'You can't blame him for telling the truth.' I thought. I hear Mimi chuckling in my head finding this amusing.

"The ball is an important official event attended by both the Day and the Night Classes." The Class President informs us. He turns to glare at Yuuki. "If you cause me to lose the opportunity to dance with Ruka-san...I will curse you for the rest of my life!" He shouts before running away. Yuuki shudders remembering every single word.

"This is bad. I'll have to study as if my life depends on it. Otherwise, I'll _definitely _fail the exams." Yuuki turns into stone. I sigh having holding my book.

"What's the point of studying if your life depends on it? It's another ball we do every year." I spoke up. Yori turns to look at me.

"We'll you have all A's in your class. Maybe you should teach Yuuki." Yori says making Yuuki unfrozen. Yuuki looks at me pleading eyes.

"Yeah! Come on Victoria. Please help me! Please!" Yuuki begs like a lost puppy. I sweat-drop seeing her like this.

"All right. All right. Just cut it out. People are staring Yuuki." Yuuki had the biggest smile that I've ever seen in this anime.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She keeps repeating really fast.

'Damn, she really wants to go to the ball. Of course, it's to dance with Kaname-senpai.' I sigh already thinking about this stupid ball. I hear gasp and screech to see Ichijou and Maria outside.

"You mustn't go there!" Ichijou shouts. "The Day Class is in the middle of classes now. Ah, seriously, this could be bad. Maria!"

"Stop making a mountain out of a molehill." Maria replies calmly. "I only wanted to have a peek at the cafeteria. This is so much fun!" Maria stops looking at Zero. I look between Zero and Maria to feel the connection as if a blood bond.

"That's dangerous!" Ichijou shouts running to Maria. Maria runs quickly avoiding Ichijou.

"Maria..." I sigh ready to walk over to them but...Zero suddenly grabs my wrist to stop me. "Zero?"

"Don't go near that transfer student." Zero warns me. I looked up at him with a calm expression not showing him any other emotion.

"I'm sorry Zero." Zero looked at me with wide eyes as I threw my book to Yuuki.

"Ah! Victoria, why did you -"

"I'm going to look for Maria-san." I cut her off. I looked up at Zero to see his eyes still wide but keeps getting wider. "I'll be fine. Like I said before, I'm suspicious of her too." I got my wrist out of his grasp as I ran to where Maria where was heading. I was pulled again by wrist to hit a strong chest.

"Be careful." He let's go of my wrist to face his back on me. I nodded my head running and avoiding a curious Aidou. I continue running up the stairs to see Maria upstairs in front of the Night Class.

"Maria-san, you shouldn't have done that." I bonked her head to look at me with wide eyes.

"Ouch. That's mean Victoria-san." Maria rubs her head.

"You might be a transfer student and you might have a weak body, but you are still a student that musts follows the rules. Understand?" Maria didn't say anything as she nodded her head. "Good. Let's go." I gripped on her arm to open the door to pull her in. The vampires looked at me but I pulled her in class. "One Kurenai Maria. Keep an eye on her, Kaname-senpai." I looked up at Kaname as he walks down steps.

"I'm very sorry, Victoria." He has a small smile that shows emotions and always makes my heart beat fasts. "I'll keep a better eye on her." I looked down hiding my eyes.

"Please do. Good day Kaname-senpai." Kaname patted my head to make me look at his eyes. He leaned down whispering in my ear.

"Don't get too involve." My eyes widen as I scoot back looking up at him. He smiles and I quickly nodded my head to exit that room. Night soon fall on as I look around in the forest with Mimi showing herself to me.

"Kaname-sama is watching you Victoria. We need to be careful. Now that _she's_ here." Mimi looked at me worried. I looked up at the trees nodding my head.

"Yeah. Things are going to get pretty heated now. I couldn't stop Zero from becoming a vampire but...I can help him with this." I looked at Mimi as she smiles at me with a nod. We both looked up at the sky seeing the stars.

_The revenge that Zero has been waiting for...The many questions that will soon reveal itself at the ball...The time where I change everything..._

_The game begins in the count of :_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Start_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter including knowing about Mimi's powers in this chapter. I've noticed that I haven't explain much about Mimi's powers but soon you guys will get to know a lot about Mimi when dealing with Shizuka. So, please be patient because I'll be working on my other stories as well. I'm sure that I won't take longer than 3 or 4 days, maybe. We'll have to see. Until then.**_

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys like this story. I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. I had many ideas for this and I just had to write it down, asap. So please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 10**

**The Princess of Darkness**

Once again, another image of Shizuka Hiou comes to my vision. She is under the Cherry Bloosom but something is different. She keeps walking bare footed, her bell keeps ringing, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Another image change. I see 2 adults and one child on the floor covered in blood. Shizuka is standing in the doorway looking at all of this.

I notice the boy is still alive as he looks up at Shizuka with hatred in his eyes. The boy looks up at Shizuka to see someone looking exactly like him, standing besides Shizuka.

"Run away...Ichiru."

The image becomes hazy as I blink revealing back to where I am now. I blink a couple of times to see that I'm in front of the Night Dorms along with Zero and Yuuki. I touched my necklace closing my eyes.

'Mimi...' I spoke softly in my head.

'I'm sorry. But Zero, he's...' Mimi's voice made me turn my head to focus on Zero. He has his hand over his left eye recalling of what I saw. 'he's hurting.' Zero gripped on his hair shutting his eyes tightly.

"Not too many people today." Yuuki spoke up oblivious to what is wrong with Zero. Zero put his hand down as I looked around. There's only like 6 girls here so it's not that hard to control at all.

"That's because the exams are tomorrow." Zero replied making Yuuki sweat-drop and sigh.

"That's right!" Yuuki leans down remembering the glare that Class President had. "The lowest-scoring class ends up with backstage duties and can't attend the ball."

'I think the Class Pres. was exaggerating.' I glanced at her to see her now all depressed.

"Are you that eager to do?" Zero asked sighing. Yuuki jumped shocked and turned to us stammering what to say, so she starts blabbering.

"Oh, not really...I mean, we have our Disciplinary Committee duties and the Class President is so fussy about that." Yuuki explains. I sigh having my hand in my hair.

"I still don't see what's the point of a ball. It's just some stupid event. Wearing dress, heavy makeup, and styling your hair is just a waste of time." I twirled my finger around while talking. 'If you haven't figure it out yet. I'm seriously a tomboy. I mean I'll wear skirt from time to time but never dresses. It's annoying.' Yuuki looked at me crossing her arms.

"I think you will look fantastic in a dress Victoria. It's really rare to see you in dress. I'm sure all the boys will be asking for you to dance." Yuuki had a teasing smirk for which I could live without.

"Yeah right. Don't push your luck Yuuki." I put my hands in my pocket sighing. "Besides..." I looked at Yuuki. "you're the one everyone wants to see in a dress. You'll look even better than I am." Yuuki blinked looking at me confused.

"Victoria..." The Moon Dorms open interrupting our talk. Yuuki, Zero, and I were in line giving room for the Night Class. Kaname passed Zero and looked at Yuuki. Yuuki bowed to Kaname while he smiled in return. His eyes were directing at me while I nodded my head covering my eyes. Kaname frowned looking straight.

"It's quiet I wish it were like all the time." I hear Akatsuki say to Aidou. Aidou turned his head slightly to look Maria behind them. "Are you still worried?"

"It's not only me." Aidou replied passing Zero. I looked at Zero to see him staring at Maria intensely. Zero passed Zero and Yuuki to stop in front of me. Maria and I looked at each other with her smiling at me.

"Maria-san." I nodded my head. Maria's smile widen lifting her head up to touch my hair, but I felt someone's hand on my arm. I didn't look behind me, still facing Maria's expression. "Zero..." Maria had an amused/hurt expression on her face.

Zero pulled me to the swan fountain ignoring Yuuki's shouting after us. "Zero, you didn't have to do that." Zero walked to the fountain facing his back on me.

"I told you not to go near that woman." Zero replied angry. I was also getting angry with him but I faced him side.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, Zero. Why can't you just leave me alon-" I was pulled on my wrist for my head to hit his chest and arms were around my body.

"Stop it. Don't get involve with her again." My eyes widen from the same words that was from Kaname. Zero tighten his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Zero...Zero, I can't breathe." I managed to say. Zero whispers in my ear, his voice sounding so sad.

"Please...I beg you." My eyes widen for him to let me go. He hides his eyes from ready to walk away when I gripped on his arm.

"You beg as many times as you want, Zero. It won't stop me." Zero turned to look at me as I let go his arm walking pass him this time. "I decide my own decisions. You don't tell what I can and can't do." My voice sounds so cold and harsh that I can't believe it's me talking to him like this. "I don't need another father." I moved forward not hearing him at all. 'I'm sorry Zero.' My hands tighten just hearing my harsh, cold voice replaying in my head. 'I'm so sorry.'

* * *

**Night**

Yuuki and I are in our normal clothes siting on the table in the Headmaster's building. I'm wearing baby blue skirt, black shirt with some short boots watching Yuuki practicing for the test tomorrow. Right now, she is doing terrible at it making me sigh. The Headmaster sitting across from Yuuki while I sit beside her.

"Yuuki, you're doing it wrong again." Yuuk looked up at me surprised.

"Eh? Really?" Yuuki asked surprised looking down. I bonk her head gently making her smiling while laughing.

"You need to pay attention stupid. You substitute the value of X over there and..." The Headmaster stands up suddenly, stopping me from teaching, and look at the door to Zero.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun. Perfect timing." Yuuki didn't look at the door but pay attention to her book. I looked at Zero but looked away from him once our eyes connected."Help Victoria by helping her teach Yuuki with her studies, won't you? Tomorrow's the real test and she still doesn't get it." Yuuki rubbed her head chuckling embarrassed.

"Sure." Zero replied having not emotions in his voice.

"I'm counting on you." The Headmaster says having gratefulness in his voice. "I'll go make the rounds in your place." He pulls on his gloves. The Headmaster walks next to Zero facing us his back. "Oh, Kiryuu-kun...Did you want to see me about something?"

"No, not really." Zero replied looking down.

"Okay." The Headmaster smiled at Zero walking out of the room. Zero sits at the other side of Yuuki while I'm teaching her. I look at Zero a couple of times to see him still staring at me. I look down at her paper to see her once again getting wrong.

"No, you idiot. You did wrong again. That's the wrong formula." Yuuki looks down with wide eyes.

"Huh?! Not again!" I looked down at the table sighing.

"You're completely hopeless. Aren't you the oldest sister?" I asked. Yuuki glares at me puffing her cheeks.

"It's not my fault I suck at math! I have a lot of things in my mind lately. It's hard to concentrate." She looks down at her paper continue to write at her paper.

'Can't be anymore difficult than what I'm going through.' I looked at the window to see Zero's reflection. He has his hand on his neck where his tattoo to is still looking at me. It was quiet, only hearing the sound of Yuuki writing on her paper. I finally spoke up saying, "Is something wrong with you neck Zero?" Yuuki stopped writing to look at Zero with worry.

"That spot where that woman bit me is throbbing." My eyes slightly widen as I finally face Zero. Our eyes connect as this afternoon harsh, cold voice was back in my head. I push the thought away focusing on now. "I haven't forgotten, not even for a night... The dastardly thing she did to my brother and me four years ago, and the sea of blood she left..." I remembered the little boy Zero, who was drench in his own blood, the look of hatred and sadness that cross of his eyes, the memory of his seeing his parents die there. "The reason I was able to survive was because...

I stand up touching his hand that was on his neck, cutting him off. Zero looked up at me with wide eyes. I had a soft smile on my face looking down at him. "Didn't I tell you before that everything is going to be okay?" Zero's eyes widen even more. "You will find the woman that killed your family and get your revenge. I believe in you Zero. I know you can do it."

"Victoria..." My eyes widen as I pulled back away from Zero. My bangs were hidding my eyes as he continue to look at me. Yuuki frown a little from this quiet and awkward atmosphere coming between me and Zero. She suddenly standing up smiling at us.

"Shall we take a break? I'll make some coffee." Yuuki suggest walking to the kitchen. I look at Yuuki's back walking over Zero.

"I'll come too." Yuuki was ahead of me already in the kitchen and I was in the middle room. I hear Zero's chair moving to glance behind me. Zero was behind me, pressing his chest close to my back and gripping on my hand. I look straight feeling my heart beat but also tighten at the same time. "Zero...?" It was quiet the room as Zero tighten his grip on my hand closing his eyes. The quiet, for the very first time was uncomfortable for me so I had to say something...anything..."Do you need blood?"

Zero opened his eyes pulling on my hand. "I think I was able to survive because you were by my side..." My eyes widen from the soft and gentleness in his Zero's voice. This voice brings pain into my heart and I don't why. Zero gave my hand one more squeeze before letting go and scooting back. I couldn't face him, I didn't want to turn my head at all.

"Zero...?" I slowly turned my head to glance at him a little.

"I'm going back to the dorm for the night. Don't forget to show Yuuki the methods I suggested." My eyes widen from behind my bangs as I only showed him my small smile.

"All right." He walks pass me heading for the door. " Thank you. ...Good night Zero."

"Good night." He walks out the door with Yuuki coming in holding a tray of three cups of coffee for us. She looked at Zero then looked at me confused.

'Zero...you're such a liar. Even after all this time, we both are keeping our distance but...' The moment with him holding in my hand, his warmth that was on my back, the pain that comes in my heart. '...I don't know how much longer I can keep mine.' I grip my hands in fist as Yuuki walked in the room to look at me worried.

"Victoria? Is everything okay?" Yuuki places her hand on my shoulder. I looked at Yuuki remember this anime's main girl is Yuuki.

_The one that can help Zero. The only one that break the distance is Yuuki. I have to help him...along with Yuuki._

I stretched my hand out to her for her to look at me surprised. "Do you trust me, Yuuki?" Yuuki looked down at my hand to look at my eyes. Yuuki looked at me with trust and determination nodding her head. She placed her hand on mine smiling at each other. "I need your help." Yuuki's eyes were wide as I pulled on her to chase after Zero. I kept pulling on her until we were face with the temporary Dorm for the Night Class at one time. I let go of Yuuki's hand to look at me surprised.

"We need to split up. Zero is in there and it's better finding him if we split." Yuuki didn't say anything but nodding her head. We nod our heads going to different directions to enter this dorm.

* * *

**In the building**

Zero was walking in the hallway to open a door seeing Maria in the middle of the room glaring at Zero. Zero enters the room slowly walking towards Maria.

"So, you can sense me." Maria spoke up with a deep voice and different aura around her. "After all, there is a bond between us. Right now, it fills the void in my heart." Zero was in front of Maria putting one hand behind her head and lifting Bloody Rose to her heart. "Finally...you've come to kill me." Zero stopped Bloody Rose looking at her with wide eyes. "Punish me for the crimes I've committed...Zero. If you can pull the trigger." Zero narrowed his eyes to see his hand shaking, not pulling the trigger at all. His eyes widen in shock of realizing he can't shoot her. "Why are you so shocked? Because you can't shoot?"

Zero narrowed his eyes at Maria. Maria brought her hands up to Zero's cheek going up to his lips but Zero pulled back a little. "Don't touch me..." He spoke with disgust and hatred.

"You cannot kill me." Maria spoke softly. She whispered to his ear rubbing her thumb on his bottom lip. "One fallen to the role of 'servant' cannot possibly kill his 'master' who gave him life as a vampire." Zero snapped out of it pushing Maria away from him. He pointed Bloody Rose at her narrowing his eyes. Maria hold her shoulder smiling at him. "I've never come across one who hasn't yielded to me. Good boy... I'm so glad I chose you."

* * *

**Outside of the room**

I was walking downstairs when I heard a familiar yet deep voice from a room.

"I'm impressed that you recognized me." My eyes widen to hear Maria's voice. I look down the hallway as fast as I can until I saw Yuuki come down the stairs. I hid behind the wall still hearing Maria's voice. "even though my appearance is different...Zero." My eyes widen as I looked at the open door room.

'Zero...'

"As the one who stole your life as a human..." I hear Yuuki gasp walking to the closed door of the room.

"No, I won't forget." Zero replied. "Hiou Shizuka..." I leaned against the wall hearing their conversation. "That day, your real face was wet with our blood." My hands were in fist punching the wall quietly and lightly.

"This body doesn't belong to me." Maria says. "So please don't resort to violence..."

'I should say the same thing to her...' I thought getting pissed. I looked in the room from the corner of my eye to see a man holding a sword. The man dropped sword and Shizuka easily catches it. In the next second, she reveals the sword and strikes Zero. Zero blocks the sword with Bloody Rose.

'Zero!'

"Ze-!" I hear Yuuki shout but was cut off my hand on her mouth.

"I won't allow you...to look elsewhere!" Shizuka shouts swinging her sword. I hear the wind cut and gun being shot.

'Zero...shot Maria...' My eyes widen. Every time I see this scene, it always makes me surprise with Zero's strength that he is able to shoot her. Zero was breathing heavily looking at the bloody shoulder on Maria's uniform.

"Just as I thought...It's hard to get adjusted to borrowed body." Maria tilted her head smiling. "'We have to heal our wounds and start over...Both of us."

"What?" Zero holds Bloody Rose to Shizuka but he suddenly knells down in pain.

"Blood loss could lead to intense hunger." Shizuka spoke amused looking at the pain Zero is in. "Be careful now," Zero struggles to look up at Shizuka. "a vampire's true nature is extremely savage and cruel. Although Hunters are not so different...if you ask me." She turns around walking towards the masked man. Zero finally lays down on the floor with blood. "Take him away."

"You're going to let him live?" She didn't answer as she walks away and he clicked his tongue.

"If something like this kills him," My eyes widen from the sudden voice. I looked over at Yuuki to see Kaname holding her in his arms having his powers on her head. She was sleep in his arms and I knew she was going to forget everything the next morning. "he is of no use at all. However..." Kaname looks down at Zero. "You...are the other person I absolutely cannot lose."

'Other person?' I was confused because this isn't what he normal says in this part. Kaname picks up Yuuki bridal style walking upstairs. Until he was finally gone I ran into the room to see Zero laying on the ground hurt.

"Zero!" I shouted running to him. I stopped to see the mask guy staring at me. "You're..." I looked at him then look at Zero. I knelled down to Zero looking at the pile of blood on the floor. "Zero..." I was about to touch his shoulder when the mask guy gripped on my wrist.

"I wouldn't move him." I looked up at him narrowing my eyes but...my eyes soften a little. My bangs were hiding my eyes as I stand up, his hand still wrapped around my wrist.

"You're his young twin brother, Ichiru, right?" His mouth open looking at me with surprised. "Do you mind taking off the mask?" He shook his head at me.

"I rather keep it on." Ichiru let go of my wrist to look down at Zero. "Did Zero tell you about me?" I glanced up at him calmly.

"Do you want the truth or me telling you what you want to hear?" Ichiru looked back at me surprised before chuckling.

"I rather wait." I looked down at Zero ready to pick him up but Ichiru beat me to it. "I need to talk to my big brother. If you don't mind? Alone." Ichiru had Zero's arm around his neck looking at me. I nodded my head facing my back on him. "You're not going to argue with me about getting him back."

"I know that Zero is going to be okay." I looked at him smiling. "Even though you hate him, you still love him somewhere in your heart, Ichiru." Ichiru kept staring at me continuously opening his mouth and closing it.

"What's...your name?" Ichiru asked. My smile faltered facing my back to him.

"Cross...Victoria." I walked away also hearing his footsteps away from me.

_Zero and Ichiru need to talk to each other. They haven't seen each other in four years...I can change the story but I will keep this story in motion. Ichiru and Zero...has a lot of catching up to do._

I walked out the room closing the door behind me. I leaned against the sighing walking to the stairs of my directions.

"You're getting to involve," My eyes widen in fear and surprised as I slowly moved head. He looked at me with anger and worried something I'm surprised to see in...Kaname. "Victoria." Kaname was leaning against the wall.

"Kaname...senpai..." I spoke slowly walking back a little. "I.. I thought you were taking Yuuki to her room." Kaname stand up straight walking to me. Every step he take makes me walk back.

"Do you think I haven't notice you as well?" Kaname spoke softly never taking his eyes off of me. "I'm not naive as you think I am." I kept walking back until turning ready to run. His hand took hold of my arm turning me to look at him.

"Please...don't..." My voice was pleading with him since I know what he was going to do. His other hand was stroking my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry. But...you are already know too much." Kaname wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry." His hand was touching my hair and my eyes widen.

"Please don't! Don't make me forget, Kaname-senpai! Please!" I struggle with him to let me go. He used his power making my eyes heavy and my body heavy. I stopped struggling to feel so heavy leaning against his chest, surrendering myself to the darkness.

"You...are the one person, I absolutely cannot afford to lose." Kaname tighten his hold on Victoria not letting her go... at all.

* * *

**Next morning**

My eyes snapped open to sit up. I looked around to see that I was in bed with Yuuki and Yori still asleep. I looked out the window to see the sun rise and my head spinning.

'I...'

**Day Class**

I was in my desk having a calm yet confused expression on my face. I was listening to voices around me as I looked up the ceiling.

"How do I do this?!"

"I fell asleep last night!"

"Listen up, everyone!" I look forward to see the Class President yelling angry at us. Everything starting to get dizzy, fading in and out. "You must score high in every subject!" I put my hand on my head and one on the desk.

'What's wrong with me?' I suddenly had the strange urge to look over at Zero. I turned my head to see that Zero wasn't even there. 'Zero...? Where's Zero?' I look down at my hands having no emotions held in my eyes. The test was starting and I kept looking at Zero's desk. 'What's happening to me?'

I continue to fade in and out looking at Zero's desk. 'Did I forget something?' My conscious keeps beating me up saying yes, yes. Shouting at me even. I finished the test already looking at Zero's desk the whole time. 'What...did I forget?'

The test and class finally was over. I didn't pay attention at all when someone shook my shoulder in class. I blinked several times to look over at a concern Yuuki and Yori.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" I looked up at her. I blinked even more snapping back in reality.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm fine." Yuuki and Yori recommend on going outside to the cafe. We all agreed as we head outside grabbing our things. I was looking ahead of me for everything to fade in and out until an image of Zero and his blood on the floor appeared in my vision. I stopped my eyes widen from the sudden fear.

"Victoria?" Yori asked. I didn't respond to her as I looked down at the floor.

'Why did that suddenly appear?'

"Victoria..."

'Did something happen to Zero? Is he okay?'

"Victoria!" My eyes widen to see Yuuki and Yori in vision with concern on their expression.

"Huh? Yori...Yuuki..." I touched my forhead not remembering a few seconds again.

"Are you all right? You look sick." Yuuki asked worried and concern.

"Maybe you should go home and rest?" Yori suggested. I looked up at her with a calm expression having my hand up.

"Yeah. I think I'll just do that." I touch my forehead again. 'Is that it? Am I tired? But...' The image of Zero and his blood floor entered my mind again. 'Zero...!' I heard screams and gasp to look up and see Kaname and Ichijou.

"Hello, Yuuki, Victoria." Kaname spoke up smiling at us.

"Kaname-senpai?!" Kaname walked to us smiling at Yuuki then look at me.

"Victoria, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I looked up at him surprised then looked towards Yuuki. She smiled at me nodding her head. I looked back at Kaname with a calm expression.

"Sure." I nod my head. Kaname leads me to where Maria was when she looked at Zero. I was looking down at the water with Kaname next to me and Ichijou far in the distance. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to discuss the ball with you." I looked at him with wide eyes.

'Shouldn't he discuss that with Yuuki?' I looked down a the water seeing our reflection.

"I see..." I had my calm expression as Kaname's reflected eyes stared into mine.

"You're going, aren't you?" I looked up at Kaname, our eyes connecting.

"Yeah. I'll patrolling around the bell along with Yuuki." I replied with the same calm voice and expression.

"I don't mean that." My eyes widen seeing his eyes looking at him. His eyes seemed so loved and concern for me. That couldn't help but blush.

'Why the hell am I blushing? I...need to know why I'm acting like this?' I looked down at the side hiding my blush and eyes.

"I don't have anything to wear...In fact, Yuuki and I both have nothing to wear. Besides, I have work to do."

"We danced together a lot when we were kids." My hands were in fist remembering those moments.

"Yeah. I was really bad at it and you guide me through it." I replied still looking down.

"You were so precocious, clumsy,..." I kept my hands in a fist looking down. "...and you didn't held keep your distance with me." I looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled at me remembering those moments. "You showed me more of expression and now I can't see them at all. I wanted to be at your side all the time to protect you seeing your expression." I blushed narrowing my eyes down. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Kaname...senpai..." I spoke slowly. I was startled when I felt his hand on my cheek making me look up at him.

"Don't worry. You have me." He looks so sincere when looking at me. "Victoria."

"Yes." His hand was still on my cheek his face close to mine.

"Promise me that when the balls starts. You'll show more of your expressions to me." Kaname requested. My eyes widen for a minute then looked down.

"I'll promise unless your first dance will be with Yuuki." Kaname put his hand to his side smiling gently at me.

"Deal." I smiled back at him with thankfulness in my eyes.

"Thank you." Kaname's eyes were wide seeing my now shown expression.

"Kaname, we should get going." Ichijou shouts waving his hand.

"All right." Kaname smiles at me. "Well then, I'l see you at the ball." I looked at him nodding my head with a calm expression.

"Yes." He patted my shoulder walking pass me. I looked at his back seeing Ichijou smiling and waving at me.

"See you later, Victoria-chan." I bowed to them walking away. "It seems as though she's completely forgotten." Ichijou says while Kaname was walking pass him. He stops turning his head to glance at Ichijou.

"There are things that are better forgotten." Kaname replies walking away leaving Ichijou to follow him.

The image of Zero and his blood keeps replying in my head. 'What's happening to me. I know that something is wrong is Zero, because...' I stopped walking in the remembering this episode. 'Wait. Yuuki got her memories erased by Kaname-senpai, right? And she had these symptoms before...then...'

"Meow." My train of thoughts stopped to look down at a black cat with orange eyes around his black pupils. "Meow." He was purring against my foot making me smile a little.

"What are you doing here?" I bend down picking the cat up in my arms. "You got lost, didn't you?"

"Meow."

"You're so cold..." I looked over to see Maria. "Victoria-san."

"Maria-san..." My heart was beating suddenly as my thoughts return, the image of Zero and his blood came in my vision. I put one hand on my head looking at the floor.

"To have forgotten that child when he thinks about you so much..." Maria walks to me as the vision becomes more clear.

_'You're his young twin brother. Please don't!' _Bits of bits of voices come into my head as I grip on the cat.

"Ze..."

"He's always by your side." Maria continues. I kept gripping on the cat not aware of what I was doing.

'_Did Zero tell you about me? Zero!' _I closed my eyes as images start to appear in my head. '_Don't make me forget, Kaname-senpai! I rather wait. Ichiru, right? Zero...shot Maria...' _I let go the cat gently opening my eyes to look up at Maria with a glare.

"I remember..." I looked up at the smiling Maria. She turns around facing me her back. "Wait. Hiou Shizuka." Maria stop to glance at me. I walked towards her still holding my glare. "What do you want, Shizuka?" She smiled turning to me fully.

"You're such a smart girl." She touches my cheek. "I'm sure you know that he will soon degenerate into a Level E." I narrowed my eyes at her. She chuckle in amused making glare harden. I gripped on her wrist to let me go.

"I know. There is only way to truly help him from becoming a Level E." I replied. "And it involves you." She chuckles getting her hand out of my grasp.

"Shall we... make a trade?" My eyes widen but they soon harden looking at her. He messes with my hair to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "In exchange, I want you to do something only you can do."

* * *

**Night**

After the deal with Maria my hands were in fist the whole time walking. I was bitting on my bottom lip feeling my irritation beyond me. I looked at the nearest tree next to me punching it. I shake my head feeling even more irritation that is soon about to come.

"Victoria..." Mimi appeared before my eyes again. She noticed my anger and the dent in the tree with my bloody knuckles. "That mad, huh? Do you want to see Zero's memories?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can...go into someone's memories?" Mimi nodded her head a little proud of herself.

'She sometimes act like child and adult at times.' I shake my head looking at my hand.

"No. I don't want to see it."

"Eh? But why?!" Mimi asked surprised. I smiled with her frowning as I lean my head against her forehead. I take a deep breath with a smile.

"Zero!" I smiled having my voice like Ichiru. Mimi shivered from my voice sounding a little like Ichiru.

"Okay. Okay. I get it! You know it." I faced my back chuckling at the be-wild Mimi.

"Zero loved his brother with all of his heart and so did Ichiru." Mimi looked at me with wide eyes as I continue. "Ichiru would get sick a lot and doesn't have the health or body as Hunter. Zero had all the requirements of being a Hunter making Ichiru jealous and begun to feel hatred for him and his parents. In that time, Ichiru and Zero were like best friend and Zero showed his expression like I did."

"Victoria..."

"One day, Ichiru met that Pureblood that he saw before under the out-of-season cherry blossoms. He was outside the snowy weather when Shizuka finally decided to attack the Kiryuu family. It was Zero, who was the second person to see her. He was bitten for revenge because of his parents to kill the man she loved." I stopped taking remembering the memories of Zero. "In the process, Zero's parents were killed and before he blacked out...He saw Ichiru standing next to Shizuka... smiling."

"Victoria...you.."

"I've seen this anime a million times. It's my favorite anime after all." I smiled remembering all the scenes. "Ichiru and Zero will be talking to each other and I can guarantee. That tomorrow...everything changes."

"I understand." Mimi looks down. I looked at her rubbing her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm not like Yuuki. I won't get hurt." Mimi nodded her turning back into a necklace.

'I just...don't like you hurt.' I touched the necklace softly rubbing with my thumb.

"I promise I'll be okay." I looked up at Cross Academy walking to my room. "I promise..."

_**Okay, now I'm going to work on my other stories. I've already gone this far so I hope you guys will be patient for the next one. Plus, thanks so much for the amazing reviews. **_

_**Thank you and review. **_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! All right, don't listen me about when I'm going to do. Because frankly I have no idea when I'm going to update. I'm just going to update when I think the time is right. And, I want to catch up to this as fast as I can, then start the other stories._**

**_By the way, I'm really sorry about the grammar in my story. I know it can get confusing but that's because I didn't re-read it. Also, some of my characters are going to be in and off as well including Yuuki. I'm going to change her a little bit as the story gets further in. _**

**_ Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight. _**

**Chapter 11**

**Consequence of Desire **

I was walking in the forest with Mimi turned into a necklace. I decided to check on Yuuki to see if she is remembers anything. As I was walking I saw from the corner of my eyes with trees covering a window I know well. Ichiru is pointing Bloody Rose at his beloved brother, Zero. My hands were in fist about to walk to there when I remembered about the plan.

'Look for Yuuki and...Maria...' I looked at the window one more time before facing forward and walking through the forest. I hear heavy breathing and quick feet to look behind. Behind me was short, brown hair girl with sweat coming down her forehead. She looks at me terrified and wanting to understand. She stopped in front taking breathes.

"Yuuki..." I looked down at her tired form. She looked up at me grabbing my shoulders.

"What happened to Zero?! Is Zero okay?! Victoria, please answer me!" Yuuki kept shaking me and I grabbed one of her arms.

"Zero is fine." Yuuki looked at me with relief and wide eyes. She let's go of me smiling at me. My bangs hidden as I couldn't smile back at her.

'For now...'

* * *

"I'm glad he's alright. I was so worried about him." Yuuki spoke while we were walking in the forest. I kept nodding every word she says when we passed the boy's dormitory, I stopped staring at it. Yuuki stopped in front of me confused. "Victoria?" I didn't look at her but continue to look at the boy's dormitory.

"I'm going to check on Zero." I finally replied walking to the direction of the boy room.

"Huh? Uh...sure. Tell Zero I said hi and get better." Yuuki shout out to me. I nodded my head disappearing from her sight.

"Mimi..." In one simple name, Mimi transformed in a pink puff ball but...something seems wrong with her. I glanced at her concerned and confused. "Mimi..." Mimi looked with a small smile and her bright blue eyes shinning.

"I'm okay Victoria. I'm just a little weak is all." She waved her thin arms spinning around me to tell me she had full energy. When she was in front of me, her form changed into a child making my eyes wide but it disappear back to a puff ball.

"W...What...?" My eyes wide as I blinked a couple of times to look at Mimi. She tilted her head looking at me. She was still puff ball and that child I saw before soon disappear. I shook my head thinking I was seeing something. "Mimi...are you positive you're all right?" I looked up at her. She was in front of my face with a closed eye smile.

"I'm fine Victoria." She moved around again energetic and happy. "See? You worry too much. Come on! We have to go to Zero's room don't we? Haha!" Mimi suddenly started to fly away making me look at her surprised.

"Hey! Mimi! Wait! Mimi!" She wouldn't listen to me as she kept flying and me running. "Ugh... Mimi! Minami!" I kept running trying to chase her. I had no idea that someone this small can be so fast at the same time.

Mimi was flying ahead of Victoria and continue to look at her a few times. She was breathing heavy trying to catch up to Mimi. Mimi was happy that she was worried about her but she felt something else as well. ...Guilty. She felt so guilty. She looked straight at the boy's dormitory close at range and gave one final look at Victoria. 'I'm sorry for lying to you, Victoria.'

**Zero's room**

I put my hands on my knees breathing in and out from chasing Mimi. She was in the middle of Zero's room looking over at the with a huge smile on her face. I looked up at her shinning eyes feeling myself relieved and smile on my face.

'So she really is okay. ...Good.' I stand up straight still looking at the energetic, child-like Mimi. She noticed my stare to look at me tilting her head.

"Is everything okay?" Mimi asked. I shook my head left and right but kept the smile on my face.

"No. Nothing at all." I walked in the room to look over at his sink. His sink had mirror, strange patters on the sink, and blood tablets that are lay out and open. I wasn't surprised to know that Zero was still taking them.

'Even though his body is rejecting them...' My hands were in fist looking at them. I took 3 or 4 tablets in between my fingers. 'I wonder...how they taste...' I plopped one tablet into my mouth making Mimi surprised.

"Ah! Victoria, you shouldn't have done that!" Mimi shouted at me alarm. I chewed on the tablet then spitting it out and coughing near the sink. "Victoria!" She flew by me as the tablet was out of my mouth.

"Disgusting. It's taste like cooper." I put my hand through my hair looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes widen as my hand slowly went down.

"Why did you do that? Of course it would taste cooper like to a human!" Mimi shouted but I didn't pay attention. I kept looking at myself in the mirror as images of Zero's pain, violent coughing, and the rejection of tablets were coming to me.

"Is this the pain that Zero felt?" I asked myself and Mimi. Mimi stopped shouting to look at me surprised. "Coughing violently, while standing up to look at yourself in the mirror. Zero thought he was monster when he looked at himself." I looked at the mirror one more time then around the room. "Suffering this much...and I couldn't imagine the pain." I touched my neck remembering him biting into me. I looked up at Mimi to see her eyes widen.

"Victoria..." Mimi flew closer to me as I rubbed her soft fur between my fingers. She leaned closer to my touch closing her eyes.

'I can save Zero. _It's okay, because it's Victoria...you should stay the way you are.' _Kaname's voice suddenly rings in my head unexpectedly. I looked out the window having Mimi in my arms. She looked up at me then looked out the window.

"Where you thinking of Kaname-senpai?" Mimi asked me. I looked down at her a little surprised to see her know me so well.

"He suddenly popped into my head. I...don't why though." I looked out the window wrapping my arms tighter around her. "We should go set the ball decorations, huh?" Mimi looked up at me with smile nodding her head.

I walked to the door looking behind me one more time as my eyes become calm. "Back to the expressionless Victoria." Mimi shook her head but smiled too. I looked down at her closing the door.

"I made a promise to Kaname-senpai...when the ball** starts **I'll show my emotions." I closed the door fully walking down the hallway.

"And Maria's deal?" I looked down at Mimi shaking my head. Mimi pouted looking down. "I see." I looked down at her when a ball of light was coming from Mimi. I closed my eyes blocking the light from my eyes when I open them...Mimi was gone. I looked down to my neck to see Mimi turned into a necklace. The necklace seemed different somehow that I couldn't put my finger on it.

'Mimi...are you okay?' Mimi didn't answer me. 'Mimi...?' She still didn't answer me and I was growing worried. 'What happened to Mimi?'

* * *

**The ball decorations**

I was siting down preparing the decoration along with Yuuki. She was sighing in having a dazed expression. I looked down at her dazed eyes placing my hand on her forehead.

"You don't have fever." Yuuki looked up at me startled than touched my hand.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Yuuki wiggled her arms around in the air. She smiled at me laughing a little. We were interrupted with an angry aura and footsteps coming towards us. We looked up at the frustrated Class President.

"Cross-kun! You're just spacing out! Just what are you planning to do?" Class President shouted at Yuuki making me angry.

'Why does he only pick on Yuuki?'

"It's all your fault that _my _class has to handle all the preparations for the ball! I heard you only wrote your name on the answers sheets and left everything else blank." Okay that I was a little shocked by. I mean, I didn't notice Yuuki having the same symptoms as me when she lost her memories, right? "If you cause me to lose my chance to dance with Ruka-san, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it." The class pres. looked at me angry and surprised. "You'll put a curse on Yuuki for the rest of her life. Jeez, would you shut up and do your work? Or you'll never dance with precious Ruka. You're so annoying." I stand up picking the the white decoration. The door suddenly slammed open and I turned my head to look at the breathless Zero.

He was bleeding from his ribs showing it on his uniform. He looked around while everyone was startled and whispering to each other. Zero entered a room while I followed behind him. I tapped on Yuuki's shoulder making her look at me surprised. I ignored her expression walking to the same room as him. I closed the door behind us facing my back on Zero

"Idiot. Shouldn't you change before entering here? Now everyone-"

"Have you seen that transfer student?" Zero cut me off. I turned to side glance at him and our eyes connected.

"You're injured." I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked away from me.

"It's healed already." Zero replied to my statement. I narrowed my eyes even more facing my back on him.

"Spoken like someone who isn't really pale." I glanced at him. He narrowed his eyes at me when I caught his eyes sight looking down at my neck. I moved my hand to pull some of my hair away from my neck. He looked at me surprised. "You don't have to ask. Just don't make me faint like before. It was really annoying-!" Zero suddenly grabbed both of my wrist on the door biting into my neck without hesitations. My chest was press firmly on to the door while he chest is on my back. He tighten his hold around my wrist, hearing him drink my blood.

'He's thirsty.' I looked at him from the corner of my eye. 'It's no surprised from that injury.' He was breathing heavy against my neck. "What does my blood taste like, Zero?" Zero moved his head up to look at my calm eyes turning me around. His eyes were crimson red and my blood was dripping down his neck.

"Why does it matter?" His voice harsh and cold. My eyes widen slightly from his angry by just one simple question. He pulled my back to the door biting down on the same spot he was drinking my blood again.

'Zero...' I moved my head back a little giving him better access to it. My eyes closed the sudden deal from Maria ringed in my head. '_If you want to save Zero, let's make a deal. You can offer yourself to me, or...bring me the corpse of Kuran Kaname.' _I hid smirked and my eyes from Zero.

'Hiou Shizuka...is seriously an idiot.'

* * *

**In Our Room**

I looked in the mirror to see the bandage that is wrapped my neck. In the room that I'm by myself, I continue to think of the deal I made with Shizuka. Including the promise I made with Kaname. I looked at myself in the mirror with a blank stare.

'Damn it! Why the hell did I promise him that?! When I try so hard to keep my distance! Kaname-senpai is ruining everything!' I had my hands in my hair getting irritated. I started remembering the deal that he has for me. 'He better dance with Yuuki or I'm dropping this 'show more of your expressions' crap.'

The door suddenly open surprising me. I turned around to see a smiling Yuuki. "Victoria, we have to get going soon. The ball is going to start." Yuuki has her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Yeah. I hear you." I faced my back on her. I looked at her through the mirror to see her eyes surprised. I watch her eyes staring at the bandage around my neck.

"Zero, he..." I glanced at her through the mirror narrowing my eyes.

"Yuuki, he didn't hurt me. Don't have any ill feeling towards him, okay?" Yuuki looked at me surprised before nodding her head.

"I...I don't have any ill towards feeling for him. In fact, I'm jealous of you, Victoria." I actually turned my whole body towards her with surprised in my expression.

"Nee-chan..." Yuuki smiled gripping on her skirt.

"That's the second time you said 'Nee-chan'. I'm so jealous of you." Yuuki repeats her statement. "Your able to help the people you care about while I'm oblivious to everything. I mean, I can't do anything without your help or Kaname-senpai's."

'Now...she realizes. Out of this whole anime, she finally realizes it.' I had a blank face looking at her with speaking stupid-idiot-Yuuki.

"You're very strong, brave, but you're also reckless." Yuuki chuckles. "But...your very distant. Like your doing everything on your own." I looked at her with wide eyes as she stared at me with a knowing look. "You gave Zero your blood." My eyes widen even more.

'When did this smart and knowing Yuuki come in.' I was suddenly confused by this. She never was like this in the anime or manga, except for when she was a vampire.

"I hate it when you do everything on your own. So from now on," She walked to me holding my shoulders. "You _are _going to tell me what is wrong and what is happening. I don't want you to face this on your own. I want to help you."

My conscious is screaming at me saying, Yes! Yes! But in my head it's completely the opposite. It's screaming, No! Don't! You don't want her to get hurt! You want to protect her! I'm actually having a battle with myself again! I thought for a few minutes before sighing looking down.

"Give me time to think. I'm actually battling with myself if wanting say yes to that or no." Yuuki looked at me confused going to question but decided to give up on it. She let go of my shoulders still looking at me.

"Okay." It was quiet, a comfortable quiet, that actually helps me controlling my thinking. The quiet was interrupted when Yori was knocking on the door.

"Are you both ready, Yuuki, Victoria?" Yori asked opening the door. She was in red dress with roses going down, and a purple dress. She was holding two packages in her arm, one was purple with green wrapping, the other one was blue with white wrapping. Yori looked at us surprised. "Huh? Do you both plan to attend the ball in your uniform? Even though we're working behind the scenes, we can still dance, you know."

I scratched the back of my head facing sighing. "We don't have dress for the ball, Yori-chan. Besides, the headmaster keeps reminding us to be extra careful tonight." I replied while Yuuki laughs smiling at Yuuki but I notice the sadness in her eyes.

'I rather be in my uniform then wear some stupid dress.' I thought my expression getting irritated just from the thought of it.

"What a terrible father." Yori says. I stopped thinking to look at her. "So he's saying you can't have fun?"

"No, it's not like that." Yuuki tries to reassure her.

"Here, this came for you both, Yuuki, Victoria." Yori handed me the package with blue while handing the purple one to Yuuki.

"Huh?" My eyes widen holding the package and seeing a note on it. I took the note reading it.

'_Please enjoy this gift. I thought you would look lovely in this, Victoria._

_Sincerely _

_Kuran Kaname.'_

_'_Kaname-senpai...? I looked down to see more.'

'_P.S. I won't forget our promise if you don't forget yours.' _

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face from his stubbornness on wanting to see my expression. 'So stubborn.' I open the package to see a beautiful dress that was in my favorite color. Yuuki looked over at my dress having the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow! That's so pretty. Come on pull out and show it to us, Victoria." Yuuki smiled. I did as she asked pulling the dress to showing in front of me in the mirror. The dress was Caribbean blue in the inside with white on the outside. The white looked like a long jacket covering the inside, blue, short dress. It had long white sleeves with little ruffles on the blue part of the dress. "So pretty!"

'Kaname-senpai...' I looked down at the floor sadly but I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face. 'Why...why won't he stop...?' I didn't show it to Yuuki or Yori as they were in awe of my dress and Yori was in awe of Yuuki's dress, but...I allowed a single tear to come slowly down to my cheek.

* * *

**In front of the ball**

Zero was looking down at the floor guarding the entrance. He was looking down at the floor with a depressing look.

"Kiryuu-kun," Someone called out to him. Zero was turning his head to the person when that person was also poking his cheek. Zero glanced at the smiling Headmaster. "thank you for insuring the security of the ball." He was all dress for the ball that only he can think of to wear.

"I had no choice but to come, since it was an order by the Headmaster." Zero replied coolly. The Headmaster had his hands behind his head.

"Seriously, you are so scary, Kiryuu-kun." The Headmaster spoke happy. "Plus, you've been really gloomy lately. It's as if you were taking up all the bad luck in this area." Zero narrowed his eyes at the headmaster with a 'hmph.'

"I didn't mean to order you around so much as to ask a favor." Headmaster looked in the ball with all the students. "I hope you can protect the happy lives of the students on this campus." He turns to look at Zero serious. "And rather than being imprisoned by an unseen future, I want you to enjoy the present more." Zero looked down sadly and serious. The Headmaster smiled saying, "Just kidding. But wasn't I cool when I said that?"

Zero looks away from the headmaster until Yuuki shouted, "Zero!" Zero and the Headmaster turned to look at us. I was blushing wearing the dress from Kaname having both sides of my hair in pig tails and going to the back of my head. I was trying to hid my unusual expression. Yuuki smiling at them. "We didn't think you'd actually arrive before us."

"Wow! Yuuki and Victoria is all dressed up!" Headmaster shouted happy. "You both must dance with Daddy later, okay, my dear daughters?"

"Guess we don't have a choice, right, Victoria?" Yuuki elbowed me on my rib gently. I glanced at them nodding my head. Yuuki smiled turning back to look at the Headmaster. "Just for a little while, later on, okay?"

"Okay!" Headmaster shouted extremely happy. "I'll see you later!" He waves away frantic never leaving that smile from his face. Yuuki smiled at Zero lifting her fist.

"We should get going too. Even though we'll probably be caught up in all kinds of trouble later, let's try to enjoy this as much as we can, okay?" Yuuki smiled walking pass Zero and into the building. I kept my head down walking pass Zero.

"I thought you weren't excited about the ball." Zero spoke up making me stop. The blush was still on my cheeks as I turned to look at him.

"I-I wasn't...I-I mean..." I stopped speaking to look at him. He had wide eyes and his mouth was an O shape. I was startled when he put his hand over his mouth, facing me his back, and his shoulders shaking. I was confused when I suddenly hear him chuckling, which is unusual. I completely was shocked and mad. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You're shuttering...and blushing..." Zero spoke between laughter's. "S-S-So anti-Victoria...Hahaha!" He was laughing really hard making me even more angry.

"Stop laughing! I promised someone that I would show more of my expression!" I faced my back on him crossing my arms. Zero stopped laughing to stand up looking at my back.

"Is that person Kuran-senpai?" His voice sounded so serious as I looked at him. His eyes kept staring into mine intensely.

"T-That's none of your business." My voice sounded angry. His eyes widen as I stormed in the building. 'Zero is such an idiot.' I stormed in the building next to Yuuki. Yuuki look around with relief to see the Night Students and Day Students having fun.

"Thank goodness. It looks like nothing weird has happened yet." I looked around when suddenly Yuuki was in vision. I step back to look at her surprised.

"What?" She smiled at me taking my blue rose all of a sudden. I looked at her surprised as she heads towards Zero.

"Hey, Zero!" Zero looked down at Yuuki surprise and she tighten his tie. "All male students must wear their uniforms properly. Even if it's only for tonight." Zero kept looking down at her. Yuuki looked up at Zero mad. "What? Does the _Prefect _have a problem with that?" Zero looked away sighing. She smiled satisfied he not saying anything. "Last, but no least..." Yuuki raised my blue rose taking us, Zero and I, by surprise. She placed the rose on his jacket. "All male students must have a singel rose pinned to their chests. I hope you don't mind it being blue."

Zero looked at the blue rose then looked up at me. Our eyes connect and said, "No...I don't mind." It felt like Zero was actually speaking to me instead of Yuuki. My eyes widen but soon I turned a different way trying not to blush. I felt someone tugging on my arm to see Yuuki placing her arm around mine and looking at Zero.

"Now all you two have to do is get rid of that frown on you faces and you both will be perfect." Yuuki smiled at us. She definitely held the innocent factor for sure but also the oblivious one too. I couldn't help but smile feeling like she is the younger sister than I am.

"Right." I smiled looking at her. I actually showed my smile to Yuuki and she was in complete shocked.

"Ah! So cute!" Yuuki surprised me by putting her arms around me in a bear-like hug. I was so shocked that I felt like I was going to tip over but I found my balance and put my arms around her too.

"Y-Yuuki! Careful." I scolded her. Yuuki released me show me her smile.

"It's been so long since I saw you smile like that. I missed it so much." Yuuki almost tears in her eyes. I blinked looking at her over exaggerating.

'Has it been that long for Yuuki to have tears in her eyes.' I sighed but nothing less smiled at her.

"Yeah. Don't get use to it. This is the only one time deal, got it?" Yuuki looked at me with softness in her eyes nodding her head. My smile widen see her all happy when I looked around.

"Say, why don't you go find Kaname-senpai? He told me that he wants to be the first person you dance with." I lied but in all honest I think that is true. Yuuki looked at me blushing.

"R-Really?" Yuuki asked. I nodded my head continuously walking behind her.

"Come on now. We mustn't let the man your in love with to wait." I pushed her back for Yuuki to look at me surprised and blushing.

"Victoria!" She shouted. I chuckle waving goodbye to her and wishing her good luck. Yuuki gave me one last smile before walking to find Kaname. I turned to look at Zero and our eyes connected. I smiled up at him as I looked over at Yuuki's back.

"I'm really happy for Yuuki. She has been waiting for this for a long time." Zero kept on looking at me.

"I don't get it." He spoke up. I looked up at him confused, not really sure what he means. "How can you smile?" It took me a few moments when I finally realized what he means.

"Yeah. How can I smile? It's a mystery even to me." Zero's eyes were blank but I continue even with his rough expression. "But I know for one thing. I smile because I'm happy for other people's happiness. Plus, someone who is always grouchy and is always late on patrol is the person that I want to see smile." Zero's eyes were wide knowing I meant him. "I just wished that I can him smile one day." I turned my gaze at him.

I looked at him for a couple of minutes when something caught me in the corner of my eyes. I noticed Yuuki walking to the terrace where Kaname obviously is. 'At least, he's keeping his promise. I should keep mine too.' I looked up at Zero to grab his wrist.

"Come dance with me." I pulled Zero into the dance floor.

"Hey! I don't dance." Zero complained but I pushed him anyway.

"Just shut up and listen to the music." I scolded him placing his hand on my hip, my hand on his shoulder, and our hands touching each others. "Ready... 1 2 3... 1 2 3..."

'I feel like I'm teaching a child.' I looked up at Zero to see he was watching my feet. "A gentleman should always look at the woman, Zero." Zero looked up at him but then looked away clicking his tongue. I couldn't help but chuckle at this. This is so unlike Zero. My eyes widen when a sudden smirk was on my face, and a thought enter my mind.

"This is so anti-Zero." Zero looked at me with wide eyes. "Not knowing want to do and getting embarrassed by a girl-" Zero suddenly bumped his forehead with mine gently.

"Your doing this on purpose. Pay-back I bet." Zero narrowed his eyes at me looking mad. I continue smirking tilting my head looking like a devil.

"Even I have to get some fun in this ball too, despite the promise." Zero smirked. I gulped knowing that smirk like before thinking this double pay-back. I was going to protest or move, but he suddenly smirked and twirled me really fast. "Ah! Zero!" He kept twirling me fast and not going with the rhythm making me laugh. "You suck at dancing." I laughed not paying attention to what's around me.

I continue to laugh and when I open my eyes. Something unexpected happen and this was definitely anti-Zero. He was actually...smiling. I felt my heart beating and the heat was coming to my cheeks.

'He's actually handsome when he smiles.' My eyes widen from the sudden thought as I shook my head. 'What was I thinking? What's wrong with me?'

"Was that better anti-Zero for you?" My eyes widen when I noticed that smile was actually smirk. I looked somewhere avoiding his gaze as my eyes caught Shiki and Rima dancing.

"You win." I replied. Zero spin me one more time taking me out of the dance floor. We let go of each other and our eyes connect for a few minutes. I smiled bowing down. "Thank you for dancing with me, Zero." I looked up at him for him nodding his head. He faced his back on me and said,

"At least, you're not so distant from me." Zero's statement completely shocked me. I walked in front of him narrowing my eyes.

"Don't get use to it. It's only a special occasion. Got it?" Zero nodded his head until his eyes were wide for some reason. I followed his eyes to see Yuuki away from Kaname to get a drink. I tilted my head in confusion.

'Maria didn't speak to her. She would usually run out by now.' I thought moving my eyes to Kaname, and to my surprise our eyes connect. It felt like my whole world was going in slow motion as he slowly turned around never taking his eyes from me. He faced me his back not looking at me anymore and everything is back to normal. I blinked a couple of times looking down.

My hands were in fist wanting to walk over to him. Someone suddenly pushed me forward almost making me trip. I turned around to see Zero facing me his back walking away. I looked at Zero and Kaname over and over... 'Zero...' I smiled bowing down to him and walking over to Kaname. 'Thank you, Zero.'

I finally went to the terrace to stare at his back. "Kaname-senpai!" Kaname turned around to look at me.

"Good evening, Victoria." Kaname replied. "I am delighted to see that you are wearing the dress I gave you. And keeping your promise to me." I looked down at the dress and remembered the expressions I made with...Zero.

'He was watching me!' I was shocked but smiled at him. When I smiled at him, his expression seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I would like to express my gratitude for the dress and your part on the promise." I bowed to him making sure he doesn't see the Disciplinary Committee badge around my wrist.

"Has something happened?" Kaname asked. I looked up at him surprised and confused. "Your face looks odd, Victoria." My eyes widen as I put my hand on my cheeks.

"Eh? Really?" I looked around confused until my eyes landed on Kaname. He was hiding his eyes and shaking his shoulder. I remembered this from Zero so my mouth was an O shape. "You tricked me!"

'Why does everyone have to pick me? Just because I show my expression?'

Kaname stopped laughing to smile at me. He saw my anger in my eyes and expression as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your expressions is all. Your just too cute, Victoria." My eyes widen and the blush return to my cheeks. "The dress looks lovely on you." My eyes continue to grow wide as he walks over to me grabbing my hand with the badge on it. "If you would like to show your gratitude for the dress and promise, may you dance with me this time?"

"With me?" I titled my head. Kaname got the badge off of my wrist and pulled into his arms.

"I saw you dancing with Zero." Kaname replied in my ear. My eyes widen even more knowing for a fact that he was watching the whole time. I blushed from the embarrassment of not knowing he was watching.

"I see."

Meanwhile, Yuuki and Zero were standing next to each other watching Victoria and Kaname dancing with each other. Yuuki had a huge smile on her face as she looks around, and Zero just leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

I noticed that Kaname wasn't following the rhythm to the music, so I looked up at him confused. "Senpai, why aren't you following the music?"

"Oh, I am not listening to the music." Kaname replied closing his eyes with a smile. "Let us dance slowly." He open his eyes looking at me. "Just like last time." Kaname always seems to surprise me, no matter what comes out of his mouth. I looked down at the ground hiding my eyes.

"Yeah." The moments of when Kaname and I dance together when I was young and the memories of Kaname and Yuuki dancing came into mine.

_I was really bad at dancing. It was Kaname-senpai that helped me dance including with Yuuki. When I saw them dancing together, I knew for a fact they were perfect for each other. Since then, I never danced with Kaname-senpai...until now._

I looked up at him and our eyes connected.

_That was so long time ago. A very...long time ago. _

Suddenly, the images of Kaname erasing my memory came into my vision and I couldn't help but get angry by that. I stop dancing to look back down, my hands were in fist.

"Victoria?" Kaname spoke up looking at me worried and concern. He still had his arm around my waist.

"How long do you intend on treating me like a child?" I asked him with anger in my eyes.

"That was never my intention." I looked up at him pushing him away.

"Never your intention? Kaname-senpai, you're the one who erased my memories, you're the one who keeps asking Shiki and Rima-chan to protect me, and you're the one who is trying to stop me. I'm not a little child anymore, Kaname-senpai." Before I know it, I was practically shouting at him. "I don't want you to keep on protecting me anymore! Just what are you afraid of?! Don't you trust me at all?!"

"That's not true." Kaname replied and he embraced me. My eyes widen with soon realization of tears in the corner of my eyes.

'Why was I crying?'

"I do trust you. I was not treating you like a child." Kaname continue and my eyes widen even more. "I only wanted to protect you. At that time, I thought that what I did was for the best."

'What?'

Yuuki and Zero were watching as Kaname embraced Victoria. Yuuki was surprised and confused by this, but Zero looked down sadly. Zero then looked out the doors to see Akatsuki and Aidou walking out.

Kaname tighten his hold on me surprising me even more. "Kaname...senpai..." He didn't answer me but tighten his hold almost as if he's afraid to let me go.

'_Say, Victoria-san...if you want to save Zero, will you grant me my wish?' _Maria's voice suddenly spoke in my head. _'Kill Kuran Kaname for me. Kuran Kaname's armor will only crumble before you. Only you can do it. But if you can't bring yourself to do that...'_

I closed my eyes moving my arm to touch his arms. "I understand." Kaname loosen his grip on me to look at my eyes. '_Because it's Victoria...you should stay the way you are.' _I hid my eyes from my Kaname and smirk plastered on my face.

'Shizuka...is really an idiot.' I put my hand on my head. 'Like hell I'm going let her win.' I looked up at Kaname to see him still staring at me. I smiled up at him touching his arm.

"Kaname-senpai...do you remember what I told you? When Ichiou-sama was coming over?" Kaname nodded his head looking at me confused. "Don't hesitate, Kaname-senpai. Don't hesitate," My eyes narrowed having my cold expression back on. "on what you're planning to do." Kaname's eyes were wide as I got out of his arms and ran away. I quickly avoided the gaze of Yuuki and Zero walking out of the building.

_I'm not going to let Shizuka win. I won't kill Kaname-senpai and I know what Kaname-senpai is planning. The one thing that Shizuka doesn't now about me...The biggest mistake of her life...was choosing me._

I smirked looking ahead of me to keep running to where Maria is.

'Good luck Victoria-chan!' I stopped shortly after when that sudden voice comes in my head. This voice sounds so sweet and innocent, a voice I haven't heard until now. I smiled finding the relief that she is okay.

'Mimi...' I looked ahead of me to start running once more.

* * *

**At the ball**

Yuuki was standing next to Zero when suddenly someone asked Zero to dance with her. The only person that dance with him the whole time was Victoria. Zero replied by saying he can't dance and is far to busy. Yuuki looks at Zero shocked and the girl that asked him sad. She looked between them finally deciding to follow Zero. Zero was heading to where Kaname is.

"Kuran-senpai." Zero spoke up. Kaname turned around to see Zero and Yuuki. "Where is Victoria?"

"I have given you your role, have I not?" Kaname asked getting angry. "You are to serve as Victoria's and Yuuki's shield. It would be troublesome for me if you've forgotten." Zero looked down slipping of his badge running pass Kaname.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted. Zero jumped off the terrace leaving Yuuki and Kaname. Kaname turned to look at Zero and Yuuki noticed the window's cracked. Ichijou suddenly appeared beside a shock Yuuki.

"What is it, Kaname?" Ichijou asked smiling. "You seem to be in a foul mood. What's the matter?"

"I need you to hold me back so I do not do something foolish." Kaname replied. Kaname looked down at Yuuki to see her looking at him. "Is something wrong?" Yuuki took a deep breathe to look up at him with confidence in her eyes.

"Kaname-senpai...are...are you in love with Victoria?" Yuuki asked tilting her head. She can feel pain in her heart just by asking that one question. Kaname looked at her with sadness in his eyes stroking her hair. Ichijou left the terrace leaving them alone.

"Yuuki..." Kaname closed her eyes as images of Victoria came into his mind. '_Don't hesitate, Kaname-senpai. Kaname-sama! You tricked me! Yuuki is in love with you. I was just worried about you.' _Small little memories that flow into his vision and mind, even the ones when she was little. '_Kana..me...Kaname!' _Her smile... '_The one you chosen to love all your heart...is Yuuki.'_ The heart break in her eyes that keeps haunting him until this very day. Kaname slowly open his eyes to see the anticipate Yuuki waiting for his answer. Kaname took another deep breathe to finally answer her saying,

"I am."

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually like the ending but I do have to feel bad for Yuuki though now knowing that Kaname is in love with Victoria.**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot. People keep saying that I spelled their names wrong that Kiryuu is with one 'u' or Yuuki is with one 'u'. I don't know anymore so I'm just going to stick with this. Two Us for both of them.**_

_**Sorry about the bad grammar but like I said, I don't re-read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**_And Please Review._**


	13. Chapter 12

**_I'm so glad you guys like this chapter. I'm really surprised that I got a lot of reviews on this rewrite. Thank you guys so much. Please enjoy this chapter. _**

**_I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Chapter 12**

**Vow of the Pureblood**

Right now, I am standing in front of smiling Maria. She is wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees looking up at me. She is sitting on couch while I'm glaring at her.

"So you've made up your mind?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "I'll keep my part of the deal, unless you keep yours."

_I'll offer myself to you in exchange...for saving Zero._

Maria extended her hand out to me. "Come, Victoria." I really do hate it when my own name comes out of her mouth. I looked at her hand walking slowly to her. "Yes. You really are a good girl." I knelled down in front of her taking her hand. She pulled on my wrist to put my index finger in her mouth. I looked at her with a smirk stretching it's way to my face.

"What is it?" Maria asked. In one quick second, I gripped on Maria's wrist pulling her further into the couch hovering over her. I hold both of her wrist making her look at me surprised.

"Gotcha ya." I spoke in an heavy English accent. Maria was even more surprised from this. My smirk continue to get wider and my eyes narrowed even more. "I know what you're planning. Don't worry." I tilted my head looking a devil. "I won't hurt Maria... Hiou Shizuka, show me your true form." At command, Ichiru came into the room holding Shizuka Hiou bridal style. "So that's you."

I turned to look at Maria as she narrows her eyes at me. I moved closer to her reaching to her ear. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not really a good girl." I looked up at her narrowing my eyes into a glare. "Now," I let go of her to sit on the other side of the couch. "why not retrieve you body?" I pointed at her own body. Maria looked at me with wide eyes but t hen narrowed them even more.

Maria stand up walking over to her body. "You do know how to save Zero, right?" Maria asked as she got even closer to Shizuka.

"Yeah." I replied getting the braids out of my hair and smirking at them. Maria hold Shizuka hand, and Shizuka's eyes open. "He needs the blood..." Maria and Shizuka touched each other's temple to look at me. "is to drink his master's blood, Hiou Shizuka." Shizuka and Maria smiled at the same time.

* * *

Maria fell on the couch sleeping from being possess by her own family for a while. I glanced at her then turned my cold gaze at Shizuka walking towards me. In the background, Ichiru was carrying Maria's body out of the room. We were finally alone. I put my elbow on the arm rest and my hand on my cheek.

"You finally woken up. I was getting tired of waiting." I spoke up coldly to her. Shizuka smirked, probably amused by my cold expression.

"I see. You're quite a clever girl." Shizuka gripped onto my chin making me look up at her. "I promised you. Now, offer your blood to my pitiful self." She rubbed my cheek. "I'm being hunted. That is why I need more power." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I would expect someone like you would want more blood." Shizuka's eyes were wide when I suddenly pulled Hope behind her neck. "I won't let you break your promise. I know that you are being hunted by Zero." Shizuka looked behind her to see Hope as I moved it out of the way for her sit next to me. I turned to look at her. "I must ask you question."

"What is it?" Shizuka asked turning her to me.

"Did you know who _truly_ planned all of this?" Shizuka's eyes were wide. "Did you know it before you killed the Kiryuu's or after?" Shizuka looked down at her lip. I noticed her hands were in fist from remembering them.

"After..." Shizuka replied. My eyes widen even more. "When I find out who truly planned all of this. I must say I was shock." My eyes soften to her for the first time Shizuka's weak voice. "I killed his family, I turned him into a vampire, and I took one of his brothers."

"You want to die." I stopped her from going any further. "You want to die making this whole plan. You want show Zero's anger towards you because you think that you deserve it. Shizuka...just like everyone else, you were in _his_ plans." I paused taking a breathe. "You had no idea in the beginning. You were so heart broken that you wanted revenge. You were victim in his plans. It's not your fault!"

"Enough!" Shizuka yelled glaring at me. She pulled on the blue ribbon that took of the ribbon. The choker was off of my neck showing the fang marks from Zero. My eyes widen as she put her hand on my cheek again. "You do understand, do you? What it means to have the fangs of a Pureblood such as myself pierce you skin?" I smiled at her.

"I don't." I closed my eyes allowing her to move. "You're not evil, Shizuka." I whispered making her stop close to my neck.

"Get away from Victoria, Shiuzka!" My eyes opened immediately to see Zero...and Yuuki at the door. Zero was glaring daggers at Shizuka while Yuuki looked at me concern.

"Zero? Yuuki?" I spoke calmly looking at the dark expression on Shizuka's face. Zero pulled Bloody Rose towards and Yuuki took out Artemis. I stand up slowly pulling out Hope protecting Shizuka.

'Even though, I agree that Shizka did die. She is one of _his_ victims.' I glanced at her then turned my cold gaze on Zero and Yuuki.

"Stop, Zero, Yuuki." I spoke calmly narrowing my eyes at them.

"Victoria, move away." Zero replied, anger clearly in his voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"Zero, she's the only one who can save you from turning into a Level E." I replied. Yuuki's and Zero's eyes widen looking at me.

"That woman can save me?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"That's right. As long as I keep my promise. Zero, all you have to do is drink her blood." I replied still calm and my eyes soften a little. Zero lowered his gun and I lowered Hope. "I'll be fine. You know me." I turned my gaze at her coldly. "She...isn't..." I spoke in a whisper 'isn't' only her to hear. Her eyes widen not showing Zero or Yuuki. "keeping her promise." I turned my gaze at Zero. "That's why..."

Zero started to walk to me. "Stay back, Zero." I extended Hope towards him but he hold onto her.

"Even if that's true...that doesn't mean I can't drink you blood after beating the crap out of you, right, Shizuka?" Zero asked still having anger in his voice.

"Zero..." I got Hope out of his grasp shortening her. I turned to look up at him and our eyes connect. I could only think of one stupid thing...putting the bracelet to his neck. Zero stopped my arm from getting any closer to him.

"Why do you stop me?" Zero asked angry. I looked down before finally looking up at him. "I have to kill her-" Zero's eyes widen from some reason I don't know why.

"Don't, Zero." I got my arm out of his grasp looking away from him.

_If you do...then it will all be for nothing. You will only be granting her wish._

I turned to face Shizuka putting my hand on eyes. I blinked a few times feeling tears in my eyes. 'Why am I crying again?' I blinked more getting the tears away from my eyes.

"Victoria..." Zero spoke. I turned my gaze feeling a dark aura. I turned to see Shizuka getting angry and irritated.

"Witness how tame you have become..." Shizuka spoke up. My eyes widen as my glare harden at her.

"Don't, Shizuka!" I hear Zero gasping and turned to see he was just standing there.

"Are you happy that you're finally able to hear your Master's voice?" Shizuka smiling. She stand up looking at Zero. "Do you feel as though you must obey my words?"

"Shizuka..." My hands were in fist. Shizuka turned to look at me with sadness in her eyes. "Stop it, Shizuka! You don't need to do this-"

"Grab Victoria." Shizuka ordered Zero narrowing her eyes on me. In one swift motion, Zero was suddenly tugging on my arm pulling me to his chest. I turned to glance at Zero to see his eyes widen. He was shocked and surprised when he did that. "You understand, yes?" I noticed that Zero's eyes were soon losing focus. "You can never disobey me, the one who gave birth to you as a vampire, you one and only Master."

I looked at him and looked at Shizuka struggling on Zero grip. "Stop this, Zero! You can fight her!" I kept struggling when suddenly Yuuki's dress was in my vision.

"Let her go, Zero! Why aren't you listening to us?!" She shouted trying to get me out of Zero's grip.

"Hold onto Yuuki." Shizuka ordered. Zero did just that on the other side. This time, Yuuki was the one struggling more than I was. I looked at Shizuka with sadness in my eyes.

"Shizuka..." I shook my head looking down. "You're an idiot." Shizuka gripped on my neck pulling me to look up at her.

"I will not be insulted by you." Shizuka narrowed her eyes at me.

"Maybe, if you told the truth. He'll understand." I replied to her narrowing my eyes. Shizuka continue to grip on my neck and then turned to look at Zero. I narrowed my eyes even more when she was close to Zero's neck. "No! Stop it!"Shizuka bit down into Zero's neck seeing the blood go down her chin. Yuuki looked up at Shizuka in horror. "Stop...Stop doing cruel things to Zero!" I looked down closing my eyes. Shiuzka let go of my neck to put her hand on my cheek to make me look up at him. I looked up at her annoyed.

She was close to my ear whispering, "This is his punishment for becoming too attached to you." My eyes widen even more.

'Attached to me?' I looked in her eyes confused but shocked as well.

"You have no right to speak of such things to me." Shiuzka looked down at me. "I am well aware of the fact that your decision is also tormenting Zero." I looked down hiding my eyes. I started to chuckle surprising Yuuki and Shizuka.

"He really needs to stop being so worried about me all the time. I...I just wanted him to be okay. I don't want him to fall into a Level E. Zero..." Shizuka put her hand on my cheek coming towards my neck. "...Please forgive me..." I closed my eyes waiting for Shizuka to bit down my neck. I didn't hear Yuuki yell at me at all or the fact that Zero...let me go.

In the next moment, I felt wind behind me going towards Shizuka. I open my eyes to see Zero's hand on Shizuka's neck. "Zero!" Yuuki shouted shock turning towards Zero. Zero tried to tighten his hold on her neck but failed in the end.

"It is useless, Zero." Shizuka spoke calmly. "Be good and remain the obedient puppet you are now." Zero keeps lifting and lowering Bloody Rose, hesitanting. "You are unable to summon any strength into the hand seizing my neck, correct?" Zero grinned his teeth and the shot from Bloody Rose echoed in the room. I turn my gaze to Zero seeing blood on his leg.

"Don't..." Zero glared at Shizuka tighten his hold onto Shizuka's neck. "Don't you dare take anything else away from me!" He kept shooting Shizuka on the chest 3 or 4 times, until Yuuki stopped him.

"Zero, no!" Yuuki pulled him to let go of Shizuka. Droplet of blood was coming to the floor from Shizuka as she chuckled looking down. She pulled on her sash to flow in the air.

"This is not enough to kill me." Shizuka glared at Zero.

"I will put an end to everything!" Zero pushed me and Yuuki out of the way glaring at Zero.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted alarm. I hold my ground extending my arm to Zero. Zero's eyes widen looking at me.

"Don't get in my way!" Zero shouted at me. Shizuka moved her sash towards me as I used Hope to swing between my finger. I blocked her every attack until I was finally close to her.

"Even though, you tried to suck my blood. I still don't think you are evil." Shizuka glared at me as I whispered these words to her. "You are a victim. The pawn that he used." Shizuka attack me with her sash again and blocked it scooting back. Zero took hold of my arm to behind him and shoot Shizuka.

"Those eyes...I like them." Shizuka complement Zero. "Deep down inside, you have wished for it, haven't you? To be able to perish together, with me..." Yuuki looked at Zero surprised while I looked at him calmly. A sword came flying in hitting Zero's arm.

"Zero!" I shouted this time surprised from the sword. I quickly got to the sword pulling it out of him. Zero and I turned to the door way to see Ichiru.

"Shizuka-sama, how much longer are you intending to fool around?" Ichiru asked. "Now is not the time to get caught up in this silly game of tag." Shizuka sighed annoyed.

"No one asked you to interfere." Shizuka walked to Ichiru ignoring Zero's hateful glare on her. "It was not time for you to make an appearance. There is still something I must accomplish." She looks up at Ichiru. "You need not worry over me, for I have no intention of getting killed here."

"Shizuka!" Zero yelled taking the sword from my hand running to her.

"Zero!" I shouted trying to stop, but, someone did that for me. Ichiru stretched his arm towards Zero stopping him.

"Do you intend to leave me behind once again?" Ichiru asked.

"You were the one who left me behind, Ichiru." Zero replied angry. Ichiru smiled looking at Zero then looked at me.

" Oh, please. I'm talking about you leaving me for the vampire World..." Ichiru replied to Zero then talked to me. "Ah! I didn't recognized you when you wear a dress." Ichiru smirked. My eyes were calm as I didn't show any expression on my face.

"I didn't think I would see you again. You still haven't shown me your face." Zero and Yuuki looked at me surprised.

"Victoria, do you know who this guy is?" Yuuki asked me. I narrowed my eyes at Ichiru.

"Yeah. I met him when we both lost our memories because of Kaname-senpai. When I saw Zero lying on the ground with blood." I replied. Ichiru lifted his arm to touch the mask. "Zero's twin kid brother," Ichiru removed the mask looking at me. "Ichiru."

* * *

Zero's eyes were wide looking at me. I figured he couldn't believe that I knew about his brother, or when I saw him fight Maria. I couldn't understand at all what he was thinking. I continue to look at Ichiru and our eyes connected. Ichiru looked at Zero holding up at big, yet small sword.

"En garde, Zero. I'm no longer the same as I was before. The old me, the burden who could only chase your shadow, is not here. Shizuka-sama let me drink her blood. The flesh and blood of a Pureblood bestow special powers to those who consume them. That's why people seek them so desperately. The saem goes for you, right?" Ichiru asked.

Ichiru turned to glance at me. "I'm sure you understand. The darkness that grows in your heart from someone." He turns to glance at Yuuki. I stepped in front of Yuuki to get in his vision.

"I do understand. The darkness, jealousy that grows in your heart." I turned my gaze to Yuuki then looked back at Ichiru smirking.

"Then, why don't you come with me and Shizuka-sama?" My eyes widen from Ichiru's offer. "You could join us." He stretches his hand out to me.

"Why you..." Zero lifted his sword up and so did Ichiru. Yuuki moved pass me to get between them.

"Yuuki!" I shouted.

"Stop it, both of you!" Yuuki shouted. Yuuki turned to glare at Ichiru. "You're brothers, right? Then why must you..." Ichiru pointed his sword to Yuuki. I quickly brought my Hope out standing in front of Yuuki. Our eyes connect, my eyes harden while his was full amusement.

"If you get in my way, even if it means defying Shizuka-sama and wanting you to join us, I will kill-" Ichiru was cut off by Zero's Bloody Rose pointing at him.

"Stop." Zero spoke full of anger. "I won't let you take Victoria, even if she says yes to you." My eyes widen from his anger on just me joining his brother. Ichiru smirked looking at Zero.

"It's not your decision, Zero." He looked at me from the corner of his eye to look back at Zero. "That hunter's weapon is useless against humans, am I right?" Yuuki's eyes were shocked while Zero's and my eyes were calm and narrowed.

"I knew it." Zero replied lowering his weapon. Ichiru clicked his tongue pulling me and Yuuki away to swing his sword at Zero.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted alarm.

"Stay back!" Zero shouted at us. I nodded my head pulling Yuuki into my arms from her trying to do anything reckless or stupid. They're swords kept clashing with each other making an echo in this room.

"Yes, that's right!" Shouted Ichiru. "That's right! I'm a human!" Zero clicked his tongue.

"Ichiru!" Zero shouted. Yuuki and I looked at them worried and concern, but I somehow feel anger inside of me from doing nothing.

'I have to do something.'

"Shizuka-sama shared her blood with me. But!" Ichiru shouted clashing sword with Zero. "She...she doesn't crave my blood! She refused to drink my blood!"

"Ichiru." This time, I was the one who shouted at him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shizuka was walking down the hall, her own blood slowly dropping to the floor as she continue to walk. She finally enters a room down the hall that was quiet, dusty, and dark. She walked further into the room to look around.

"That is a considerable amount of blood. Shizuka-sama." Shizuka turned to the voice that was speaking. She saw Kaname leaning against the window smiling up at her. "This is why anti-vampire weapons are so troublesome." Kaname stand up straight looking at her wound. "They are even capable of impeding the exceptional healing powers of a Pureblood."

"If it isn't the Kuran boy..." Shizuka spoke with no emotions in her voice. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"This was the room assigned to me when I first arrived at this school." Kaname replied.

"I see." Shizuka walked further into the room looking around. "I like. It is very quiet here." Shizuka walked pass Kaname to other window from the other side of the room.

"Yes." Shizuka looked out of the window.

"Well then, let me ask you again." Shizuka turned her head towards Kaname. "What are you doing in a place like this? Why did you come to Cross Academy?" Shizuka turned her whole body to look at Kaname. Kaname walked in the middle of the room not looking at Shizuka.

"It was the perfect place for me to return a favor and assemble my pawns at the same time." Shizuka was looking down when he spoke. When she looked up at him he was gone, and was now behind her. He put his arm around her shoulder looking down at her. "And presumably...the goal I am attempting to accomplish is the someone as yours." Kaname whispered in her ear. "Shizuka, like you, I fight for two people I hold dear, but, one person I fight for the most."

* * *

**Zero and Ichiru's battle**

"Ichiru!" I continue to shout at him trying to stop him from this stupid battle, but also making sure that she doesn't get involve. Ichiru kept clashing his sword with Zero.

"No one looks at me! Not Father! Not Mother! Mot Master! Everyone only looks at you! No one looks at me!" Ichiru keeps shouting at Zero. "Finally...finally, I was able to meet someone! Someone who saved me from the endless depths of loneliness!" My eyes widen from feeling the same pain as Ichiru. "One who scattered scarlet petals within my darkness! One who cast pale colors into my darkness! And yet!" Ichiru swing his sword to Zero making him fall on the ground looking up at the enraged Ichiru. He had his sword his hand high up. Ichiru was on top of Zero looking down at him. "The one Shizuka-sama chose was _you_!

Ichiru swing his sword down to hit Zero but he easily blocked it with his sword. "Why?" Ichiru asked. "Why must it be you, Zero?!" Zero swing his sword letting Ichiru's sword out of his hand, into the air, and in front us. Ichiru looked down with sadness in his voice. "Even though I am always by her side, Shizuka-sama never looks at me." Zero moves his eyes to look at Yuuki and me, and our eyes connect. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. "Even though I was closer to her than anyone else. I looked at him with worried in my eyes holding Yuuki tightly.

'_Even if she look at me with such eyes,' _Zero thought with our eyes connected. '_the one Victoria is really looking at is...'_

* * *

**Shizuka and Kaname**

Kaname still had Shizuka in his arm but Shizuka's eyes were wide from the sudden pierce in her body. Shizuka's blood was dropping even more now on the floor. She looked down to her chest to see Kaname's sharp nails, and his hand covered with her own blood.

"I thought you would be more surprised." Kaname spoke from the quiet.

"I had considered taking your life as well, using Cross Victoria as the assassin." Shizuka spoke in a whisper. Her voice was weak from all the lost blood.

"You made a wise decision." Kaname looked down at her.

"As did you." Shizuka closed her eyes. "Now that my healing powers have been weakened by the hunter's weapon, if you were to dig out my heart," She looked up at Kaname. "even I, a Pureblood, might die." Kaname leaned down to bit down on her neck. "It certainly is strange. For you to drink my blood in a place like this...The first time I met you, you were still so young. We were looking at the same thing, you and I."

Kaname removed his fangs from Shziuka having her blood going down his chin. "Nothing has changed since then." Kaname moved to remove his hand from Shizuka's body as more droplets of blood was on the floor. Shizuka was falling back slowly as Kaname catch her in his arms. "Your life shall not be wasted." Kaname whipped off the blood on his chin looking down at Shizuka. "I _will _destroy the thing you truly scorned. That which throws the fate of Pureblood into chaos."

Shizuka looked up at him sadly. "The Pureblood vampire who devours the life another Pureblood... Along with the new power you have obtained, you have chosen to draw an ominous future upon yourself." Kaname knelled down to lower Shizuka's body on the floor. Kaname stand up to look down at her. "The path you now walk will only lead to you to absolute darkness, Kaname." Kaname closed his eyes sighing.

"I know." Shizuka looked up at the ceiling when suddenly Victoria entered her mind.

"That girl..." Kaname open his eyes to see Shizuka recalling something. "She's such a strange girl." _'You want to die. You're not evil, Shizuka. It's not your fault! Like Everyone else, you were part of his plans. Don't, Shizuka!' _Shizuka couldn't help but smile recalling her words. "She...knows of _him._" Kaname's eyes were wide. Shizuka turned to look at Kaname smiling. "She knows more things than you do, Kaname. She told me I was his victim like everyone else." Shizuka looked up at the ceiling seeing Victoria's concern and sad eyes on her. "What a strange girl." She closed her eyes relaxing.

Kaname sighed putting his hand through his hair trying to get what Shizuka said to stop echoing in his head. "Victoria..."

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

My eyes widen from the sudden feeling of having lost of something. I gripped on the necklace, Mimi, feeling the same feeling as she. Zero's eyes were wide looking up at Ichiru. "The smell of blood has gotten stronger." Zero spoke up.

I let go of Yuuki for me to stand next to her. Her eyes were wide with shocked and confusion. Ichiru looked around to the door. "Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru stand up quickly running out of the door.

"Ichiru!" Zero shouted after him to stand up quickly. I quickly ran pass Yuuki to have Zero in my arms this time. "Victoria?" Zero looked at me with anger in his eyes. "I must kill Shizuka! Let me go, Victoria!"

'She's already dead!' I wanted to scream that at him. I didn't want him to be falsely accused of murdering Shizuka. I didn't want him to see the scene of Shizuka's death.

_If I let him go..._

"And then what, Zero? Are you planning to kill yourself along with her?!" I shouted looking up at him. Zero's eyes were wide looking at me. "Once everything is over, you plan to end you own life like that?" I looked down wanting to shout at him.

"Yeah." Zero replied.

_If I let him go..._

I removed my arms from his waist for him to push me away. He was looking at me while I had my bangs hide my eyes. "That's why...you didn't have to go this far for me." Zero faced me his back having the back of his hand hiding his eyes. My hands were in fist as I looked up at him with anger.

"I don't want someone important to me die. I just didn't want you to die, Zero." I looked up at him but he wouldn't let me see his eyes. I kept staring at him with anger but then was surprised for him to pull me in his arms.

"Why, Victoria?" Zero asked with sadness in his voice. "Why are you...You don't have to think about me so much...I'm really glad that you're unharmed." I put my arms around him hugging him back.

_If I let him go...nothing will change..._

Zero suddenly let me go making me let go of him. He faced me his back walking to the door. "Stay here." I stretched my hand to me trying to stop him. "It did cross my mind..." My hand stop to look up at him. "the thought of perishing with her. But, that's all in the past." I put my hand to my side looking at his promising eyes. "I'll be back." He walked out the door leaving me to look at his disappearing form.

Zero was running in the hallway thinking of Victoria all the way following Shizuka's scent. 'That's right, Victoria. No matter who you are looking at..._I'll always be here for you, Zero. Promise me that you will struggle to the very end. So that I will not have to use this gun. _I will keep promise to you.'

_Everything that I worked to so hard for...stays the same...nothing changing...all because I let him go._

I looked down at my hand putting it in his fist. 'Zero...' I looked up at the door to see Akatsuki surprised to see us. In that moment, I knew what was going to happen next. I quickly ran off pass Akatsuki, avoiding the calls of Yuuki. I kept running in the hall to walk upstairs until a flash a light was in my vision.

The light took me by surprise that I was falling back on the floor. I closed my eyes ready for the ground to hit me. When the light slowly faded from my eyes I open my eyes. My eyes widen to look up at a little child having a smile on her face.

"Victoria-chan." She put her hand on my cheek rubbing her thumb in circles. I noticed that I was on this child's lap, her eyes a shining blue like the day sky, pink hair that is down to her waist, and a pink dress that who know's how long. I looked up at the child with wide eyes as the sudden voice and my name from this child mouth, echos in my head. I lifted my hand to place it on her cheek.

"Mi...mi..." I whispered the name for her to smile at me sadly. She nodded her head still smiling at me

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not helping you until now, Victoria-chan."

_**I hope you guys like this story. Please enjoy. I hope you guys like the new transformation of Yuuki, don't worry she still going to have the same personality as always. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Please be patient.**_

_**Please review**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Here is the chapter that you guys have been waiting for. Please enjoy, and for those of you who are Zero x Victoria fans, then...you're really going to like this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Plus, most of this chapter is going to involve Mimi more as well, so she is going to have a big part in this story.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 13**

**Crimson Chains**

My eyes were wide looking up at the child, Mimi. Her transformation completely shocked me. Mimi smiled at me as she stand up looking down at me. I sit up for her to pull on my shoulder.

"You need to stay here. I'll be right back." In a flash, Mimi left me alone on the stairs. I watched her quickly vanished to who knows where.

'Mimi...Just what are you doing? And how did become a child?"

Mimi used her new powers to find herself with Shizuka and saw Ichiru holding her. "No...No..." Ichiru had tears in his eyes, but Mimi didn't bother as she walked next to Shizuka, on the other side. Little lights was flowing out of her body. Mimi knelled down to a surprised Ichiru and Shizuka.

"You..." Shizuka lifted her hand up to Mimi. Mimi took her hand smiling at her.

"It's good to see you again, Shizuka-sama." Shizuka smiled back at her but noticed something her hands. Shizuka smirked looking up at her.

"I see." Shizuka leaned against Ichiru tightening her grip on Mimi. "You are allowed to do this, Minami." Mimi looked down at her sad but also shocked at the same time.

"Thank you, Shizuka-sama." Mimi took both of her hand to her mouth. "Please forgive me..." Mimi opened her mouth showing her...little fangs.

* * *

I stay here in the middle of stairs waiting for Mimi. 'Mimi...seems different somehow.' I looked at the stairs to where she has vanished. 'Mimi...'

Mimi looked down at her hands whipping the Shizuka's blood from her chin. She looked down at the smiling Shizuka as she was recalling something. Mimi looked down at Shizuka and looked back up at Ichiru, who was glaring at her.

"You take her blood while she's dying." Ichiru hiss angry. Mimi smiled and soften her eyes seeing the sadden, mad boy. Mimi raised her hand to touch his hair. He moved away from her touch to hold Shizuka desperately to him. Mimi put her hand on her lap looking at Shizuka.

"She allowed me to." Shizuka looked back at her reaching her hand out to her again. "Shizuka-sama, you raised this boy well." Shizuka had to chuckle a little despite her being hurt.

"You sound like a grown up, Minami." Mimi pouted.

"When are you going to call me Mimi." Mimi huffed staring at the ground. "You have always called me Minami ever since you were born." Ichiru's eyes were wide looking at me confused. "Would you just call me Mimi already?" Shizuka smiled, their eyes connected and Mimi broke the contact to look up at Ichiru again. "You're in love Shizuka-sama."

Ichiru looked at Mimi with wide eyes as tears were falling down his cheeks. Mimi couldn't help but her smiled widen even more. Shizuka raised her hand to Ichiru's cheek. The tears continue to fall down as they go. One tear landed on her cheek.

"What is the matter?" Shizuka asked. She whipped a tear from the back of her finger. "Why are you crying like a child? Did you truly love me?" She pointed at Ichiru. Mimi was watching the whole thing beginning to happen. Ichiru hold onto Shizuka's hand to rest on his cheek.

"You were aware of my feelings, weren't you?" Ichiru asked sounding sad. Another bell ring, as little lights continue to grow even more and her body was vanishing. Shizuka watched the tear that was on her finger going down to her hand. She looked at her hand to Ichiru.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Shizuka pulled on Ichiru's back head. "I won't leave you alone." Mimi closed her eyes seeing this process happen. She heard Shizuka's voice ring in her head before she closed her eyes. 'Take care of that girl, Mimi.' Mimi open her eyes to see Shizuka closed eyes while Ichiru was drinking her blood.

'I will.' Mimi replied and she can almost see an image of Shizuka smiling. Mimi stand up walking to the door when the door was open to reveal Zero. Zero looked at Mimi shocked but then looked at Ichiru.

"What...are you putting in your mouth?" Ichiru turned his head slowly to Zero licking his lips. Zero gripped on his neck in pain. His crimson eyes were glowing and tattoo was glowing as well. Zero knelled down in pain holding onto his neck.

"Zero!" Mimi shouted knelling down towards him. Ichiru stand up holding Shizuka's body bridal style.

"Shizuka-sama's blood is stimulating and stirring the Level E in you, right, Zero?" Ichiru asked facing his back towards him. "But it is already too late." Zero looked at Shizuka's body to hear the big ring. Shizuka turned into shards that was on the ground and in the air. Her kimono was slowly going down the floor while Zero looked up at Ichiru. "As expected, up to the very end, she still refused my blood. In the end, to her, I was nothing but a-"

"Y-You're wrong." Zero spoke up threw the pain he was in. Mimi looked at Zero worried but Zero ignored her. "She wanted you...to remain...as you are...She didn't want...to turn you into a...vampire..." Mimi looked up at Ichiru to see that he was recalling something. Ichiru clicked his tongue looking at Zero anger.

"Once again...Once again, it's you!" Mimi recognized a similar ring to look down at his hands to hold onto Shizuka's bell. "Unlike you, I was always by her side! How could _you _understand that, when _I _didn't?!" Ichiru walked to Zero but stopped when Zero spoke.

"There is also someone I wouldn't want turned into a vampire, no matter what happens..." Mimi looked at Zero with wide eyes. Zero leaned against the door to look up at him with crimson eyes. "That's why... I understand very well..."

"That's enough." Ichiru yelled out. Ichiru looked at Mimi pulling her away from Zero to grip on his collar.

"Ichiru!" Mimi shouted at him. Ichiru glared at Mimi making her stop talking. He turned his gaze back down at Zero.

"You are really unsightly now, Zero." Ichiru replied. "You are not the Zero...I used to detest and admire. You are..." Ichiru let go of Zero's collar for him to fall on the ground. "You're already...a Level E now." Zero looked at Ichiru's back watching him walk to the window.

"Ichi...ru..." Zero was sweating as he reached out to Ichiru. Mimi watched Ichiru jumped out of the window not even glancing at her. Mimi looked down at Zero to see him pain. Mimi looked down at her hands when suddenly... "Vict...oria..." Mimi looked at Zero to see him turning around, his back on the floor.

"Zero!" Mimi shouted walking to Zero having his vampire attacks. Mimi was running to Zero but someone stopped her. The person had it's arm around Mimi waist. Mimi turned around to see..."Kaien!" Headmaster smiled at her and looked up at Zero. Mimi looked at his direction to see him being lifted up by Yagari's shoulder. "Yagari!" Yagari turned to look at Mimi confused but Headmaster shakes his head. Yagari gripped on Zero running to the window leaving the Headmaster and Mimi alone.

The Headmaster let go of Mimi for her to glare at him. "Kaien! You know can't hide this from Victoria-chan!" Kaien raised his hand to Mimi making her stop.

"I know. Victoria is a smart girl. She will figure something out, since...you have Shizuka's blood." The Headmaster looked down at Mimi's hand to see a big vial filled with Shizuka's blood. Mimi looked down at her hands holding onto it tightly.

"Yes." Mimi nodded her head. Kaien looked down at Mimi smiling at her.

"I think it's time you return to Victoria." Mimi looked up at him nodding her with a smile. She hide the vial in her pocket running out of the room.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I was waiting and waiting with every second looking at the stairs for Mimi. I was getting worried when I heard three people coming to my directions in different spots. I looked to my left to see Yuuki and Akatuski walking towards me and my right to see Mimi walking to me. I looked at them to decided on running to Mimi. Mimi smiled at me as I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Victoria-chan, I'm sorry I took so long." Mimi smiled at me kindly. I looked at her feeling relieve that she was alright but hear the footsteps getting closer to us. "I need to show you something-"

"Show me later." I cut her off. Mimi looked at me with wide eyes as I turned to her. "You need to hide. Yuuki doesn't know that your child and Akatsuki is coming close." Mimi hears the footsteps coming close to us nodding her head. She looked at me one more time as I smiled at her. "Welcome back, Mimi." Mimi smiled turning back into necklace. I stand up from knelling down to her eyes.

"Victoria!" I turned around to see a surprised Yuuki and Akatsuki. I turned around as my calm expression was back on.

"Sorry I ran ahead." Yuuki looked at me relieved but Akatsuki ignored me to walk pass me. He was going down the hallway, upstairs, and we continue to follow him. Yuuki tried her best to stop Akatsuki but he wouldn't listen. We entered a room to see the Headmaster at the open window, Shizuka's kimono on the floor whit shards, and no Zero.

"Hey." Headmaster greeted us.

"Headmaster?" Akatsuki spoke confused. I looked around seeing Shizuka's kimono on the ground. My eyes soften and sadden looking down at the ground.

'You got your wish, Shizuka.' Yuuki ran in the middle of the room looking the Headmaster confused.

"Why are you here?" Yuuki looked around the room. "Where's Zero? Where did he go?"

"Oh, yes, he was injured." I turned my head towards Headmaster as our eyes connected. "So I had Yagari take him to the Association's infirmary." I nodded my head towards him trying to see if he got the message. The Headmaster sighed getting the message and looked at the worried Yuuki.

"How's Zero doing?" Yuuki asked frantic.

"He's fine. I'm only doing this as a precaution." Headmaster replied. I glanced at Akatsuki to see him look down at Shizuka's shard and kimono.

"Don't get any weird ideas, Akatsuki." My voice was cold and serious. Akatsuki turned to glance at me waving his hand in defeat. Akatsuki turned around facing me his back walking away. 'Liar.'

* * *

**The next day**

I was watching over Yuuki to see her actually studying for once. I must admit I was really surprised but the way she is writing it seems a little too hard for her. "I can't believe you're actually diligently taking notes." Yori spoke up surprised.

Yuuki's head suddenly become like a bobble head looking stupid. I glanced at Yuuki then turned to look at Yori. "Same thing here. I'm surprised myself." Yori nodded her head in agreement.

"You've been working hard all of a sudden, ever since the ball." Yori informs us. Yuuki looked at Yori and I confused. "Did you finally learn your lesson?"

"Ah, yeah..." Yuuki smiled at us looking at the angry Class President. "I guess I _have _learned my lesson." Yuuki looked down at sadly. "Besides, Zero is absent." My eyes widen looking down at my notebook. "So I figured I'd take notes for him also."

_'I need to show you something-' _Mimi's voice suddenly rings in my head. I looked down at my necklace to stand up suddenly. Yuuki and Yori looked at me confused but I ignored them to walk out of the classroom, into the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster looked up at him surprised as I allowed Mimi to show her child self. "Mimi...Victoria..." I walked over to the Headmaster banging my hands on his desk.

"You can't hide it from me. I know what is wrong with Zero and I know where he is." I looked down at the desk. "If only I had Shizuka's blood, this wouldn't happen. I shouldn't have let him go." Mimi walked to me patting my shoulder. I turned her to see her smile at me.

"But you do." Mimi spoke confusing me. I looked at her and the Headmaster as they smiled at me.

"What?" Mimi pulled something out of her dress pocket to have vial of..."Shizuka's blood?" I grabbed the vial looking at it. "But how? When?" I looked at her surprised. "When you left?" I turned to look at the Headmaster to see him smiling at me. "You knew?!" I spoke with frustration in my voice.

"I-I'm sorry. But I only knew when I came to pick up Zero." The Headmaster defended himself. The Headmaster chuckled trying to calm down. I sighed relaxing a little looking at the vial in my hands. I smiled, finally having something to save Zero. I turned to Mimi to remember a sudden question that was in my head.

"Mimi..." Mimi looked up at me confused. "Why...are you a child?" Mimi and the Headmaster looked at each other than looked back at me.

"Um...It's kind of hard to explain." Mimi chuckled scratching the back of her head.

"Can't be any harder than what I'm dealing with now?" I sighed watching the Headmaster move to his desk. He pulled one of his drawer to show a book to me. He put the book on the desk that the title read _Feathers_ in perfect, old cursive. The book was rectangle shape, having about 1000 pages or more in it, and a green cover on it. Mimi walked to the book smiling at me.

"This book holds almost everything that you need to know about me." Mimi opened the book to turn to certain chapter that says Phases in it. "You see, my hometown is this world." I looked at Mimi surprised. Mimi chuckled from my actions. "My birth was over 1000 years ago." My eyes continue to get wider just from every word she spoke. Mimi looked at me then looked down at this book serious. "It's time I told you." I looked at the Headmaster for him to nod his head at me. We both looked down at the book.

"In this chapter, we have 4 phases that we live up to. Phase 1 is a star. A star is the lowest phase, their 2 reason on why we become a star. 1 reason is because we're hiding ourselves. The second reason is because we are regenerated ourselves from death." I looked at Mimi to see her smiling sadly. "I was able to stay alive and regenerate my powers. It was just luck."

"Mimi..." Mimi shook her head looking back down at the book.

"Phase 2 is a Puff ball. Everyone has a different color once they turn into a Puff Ball. The Puff Ball is stronger than a star but we only have 4 powers that we can have. I already showed you it. I brought you to this world, I turn into a necklace, I showed Zero's memories, and draw a portal. They aren't very affected and useful at all at times, since I can only do it at short amount of time." Mimi took a sharp breathe remembering something painful.

"Phase 3..." She continue. "a child. That is the phase I am in. A child is more stronger than any of them, and has enough time for her powers. For me, it took about 100 years until I became child." My eyes widen and so did the Headmaster. "A child is very powerful and very hard to become that Phase."

"And Phase 4?" Mimi turned the page to show a picture of many adults, children, and puff ball having fun, and little stars up in the sky. It looked as if they were dancing for a festival or something.

"Can you guess?" Mimi asked me. I kept staring at the picture amazed by Mimi's people.

"An adult." I replied softly.

"A vampire adult." My eyes widen as I turned to her look at her. "I'm a vampire, but I'm not a Pureblood, Level C, Level B, or any of those in the chart. I'm a different kind of vampire that are called the Feathers." I was confused not exactly getting this at all. "We were called that because they couldn't find a Level for us since Purebloods were rulers, and we were their followers. They called us Feathers because our leaders last name was Feathers."

Mimi chuckled, probably recalling the leader. "A child only gets little of their vampire self as the adult gets all of it. Including their full powers. It took me 800 or 900 years until I finally became an adult. It was so boring and tiring being a child like that forever. We were suppose to be instinct. There are only a few of our kind. I was lucky enough to survive when war happen with my mother." Her eyes look so sad remembering her own mother's death. Mimi turned to the book closing it. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Mimi smiled at me having her energetic self back. I smiled back at her rubbing her head then looked back at the book.

"Well, this will be easier to know more about you, Mimi." I looked at the book then look down in my hands. "Plus, we have Shizuka's blood." Suddenly, Kaname pops into my head and my hand clenches on the vial. I looked up at the Headmaster to see him stare at me. "Headmaster, I need a favor." The Headmaster's eyes were wide but nodded his head.

* * *

**Kaname's room**

Kaname was siting on a chair, his arm on the arm rest, and his palm on his cheek. Akatsuki and Aidou was standing in front of him but Kaname didn't look at them.

"All that remained were the scattered pieces of Hiou Shizuka's body." Akatsuki spoke up from the dark, quiet room. "And I heard that the Headmaster took custody of Kiryuu Zero. That's everything I saw; I have nothing else to report."

"I see." Kaname says. "I did not thing Kiryuu-kun was someone who would do something so foolish. But judging from the situation, I suppose there is no denying that in all likelihood, he is the one who killed her." Aidou looked down at the floor serious and confused. Kaname looked up at Aidou.

"Is something wrong, Aidou?" Kaname asked. Aidou looked up at Kaname surprised shaking his head.

"N-No."

"Regardless, I must report this to the Senate." Kaname stand up to walk over to the window. "Every single detail. It is a fact that someone has committed the taboo of killing a Pureblood." Kaname put his arm on the window leaning his forehead against it. "How sad. I wonder if there was anyone who truly understood her, the reputed Madly Blossoming Princess..." Aidou looked down while Akatsuki was watching him.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I was walking around the forest with Mimi, in her child-like form, walking next to me happy. She was smiling and waving her arms up like she was airplane. I had to chuckle seeing her like this. She looks like a little sister despite her being over 1000 years old. I stopped in front of the fountain to think of the events that happen.

'Kaname-sama killed Shizuka...Aidou saw Kaname-senpai killed her...Mimi turned into Phase 3...and...Zero...' My head looked down walking to the fountain looking at the water. '...is turning into a Level E.' I grabbed the vial in my hands holding close to my chest. 'Zero...'

"Victoria..." I turned around to see that Yuuki was coming out with a sad expression on her face.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" I sit down on the fountain looking at her. Yuuki looked down walking in front of me.

"I'm worried about Zero." Yuuki replied. I understand her feelings, with her being so oblivious. She doesn't know what is happening because Zero, Headmaster, and Kaname keeps hiding everything from her. I put my hand on her shoulder for to look down at me. I smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"Zero will be fine." I looked down into my hands then looking at her serious. "I promise." Yuuki smiled back at me feeling better.

"Thanks. I needed to talk to someone. You're always there for me, Victoria. I'm glad I have you as a little sister." My eyes widen but then looked down nodding my head. "I better go back to patrol. See you later." Yuuki waved good-bye and waved good-bye to her. Mimi stopped hiding from Yuuki to sit down next to me looking worried.

"Little sister, huh?" I repeated her words in my head feeling pain in my chest. I looked up at Mimi feeling a little sad. "It's too bad that I'm going to have to leave soon." Mimi's eyes were wide but then looked down nodding her head. I looked down as well at my lap when I heard a gasp from Mimi. I looked at her and she suddenly turned into a necklace around my neck. "Mimi?" I whispered softly looking down at the necklace.

"Thank you for patrolling the grounds." My eyes widen as I quickly hid the vial in my pocket, and looked at Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai." I was shocked but I didn't stand up or raise my voice. Kaname walked up to me smiling kindly.

"Were you taking a breather?" Kaname walked to the fountain. This time, he was the one siting next to me. "I heard that Kiryuu-kun was hurt. How is he?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye but then looked down. My hands were fist together.

"I...I don't know. I think he is slowly is turning into a Level E." Kaname looked at me but I didn't look at him.

"This was something the Night Class should have taken care of." Kaname says. "I'm sorry you got dragged into it, but..." I looked at him confused. Kaname placed his hand on my cheek to move my head looking up at his eyes. His face was close to mine, so close that I can feel his breathe on my face. "You won't let me protect you, Victoria." My eyes widen for few seconds when I put my hand on his hand. I stand up having my calm expression on.

"Because I don't need it." Kaname sighed placing his hand slowly to his lap looking up at me.

"I think that role would be difficult for Kiryuu-kun right now." Kaname looked down. I looked up at him then put my hands on his cheeks to look up at me.

"I know Zero. Zero is stronger than you think, Kaname-senpai. You also know that Zero is slowly turning into Level E. " Kaname's eyes were wide but I didn't stop. "Zero did do his job. He protected me and Yuuki. It's my fault that I didn't get Shizuka's blood when he needed it the most. It was my fault that I let him go." My eyes were wide in realization as my hands were shaking. "It's...all my fault..." I put my hands to my side looking down at the ground. "That's right. It's all my fault."

"Victoria. You don't need to blame yourself." I slowly moved my head to look at the concern Kaname.

"Your wrong." My voice was calm and so was expression. "Zero saved me while I need nothing for him in return. But now..." I put my hand in my pocket revealing the vial to a surprised Kaname. Kaname looked up at me with wide eyes. Our eyes connect but my expression was still the same. "I'll save Zero. Thank you, Kaname-senpai." I turned around running leaving a shock Kaname behind.

I kept running having thoughts going through my head. '_I'll be back. I'll always be by your side. Promise me that you will struggle to the very end. _You're keeping your promise Zero. You're struggling while I was so blind into knowing it. I might know everything about this anime, but even I am oblivious to this.'

I kept running to stop and see a smiling Headmaster close to the gate. I looked up at calm holding the vial desperately to me. 'Now, it's my turn. To repay you back.'

I walked to the Headmaster as he showed me the way to Zero. He open the door the door a little not showing me anything. "How's Zero...?" Headmaster asked, probably to Yagari.

"It's no use." Yagari replied. Headmaster open the door even more to reveal me to Yagari. Yagari was speechless looking at me. "Y-You brought her?" I looked in front of me to see the mark of Zero's tattoo on the floor and wall, him in chains from only his wrist, losing himself with fangs showing and crimson eyes, and him still struggling to try and take control.

The Headmaster walked in the room making sure that I was behind him while entering the room. Yagari looked at me but then looked at Zero.

"Even though I drugged him." Zero looked up at Yagari and Headmaster angry trying to run to them. The chains stop him to look down at the ground breathing heavy.

'Zero...'

"E-Enough..." Zero spoke making Yagari and Headmaster surprised. "Kill...me..." Yagari was going to lift up his gun when I stopped him.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself, Zero." Zero looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Vict...oria..." Zero spoke hardly saying my name. I smiled at him nodding my head.

"I'm here." I walked towards him slowly to see fear in his eyes. "I'm here." I stretched my hand to him rubbing his head.

"Vict...oria..." He spoke my name again, almost as if it's hard to speak at all. Just seeing him like this is hurting me so bad. I brought the vial in front of him taking the top off for him to smell the blood. He was breathing heavily looking as if he was hurting even more. "Shi...zuka..." Zero turned his head away from the blood.

"Zero, you **must** drink this blood. It will help you." Zero shook his head getting worse by the second of just smelling her blood. "Zero." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No..." My eyes narrowed even more getting angry at his stubbornness.

'Even now, he is stubborn as hell.' I gripped on the vial and his shoulder for him to look up at my serious/ angry expression.

"Zero, so help me. If you don't drink this...I'll force this to go down your neck." Zero looked at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria-" Headmaster shouted but stopped to hear a something shatter. My eyes widen knowing who did that.

'Shit...He's already here.' I looked at them nodding my heads to check leaving with me and Zero. They nodded their heads checking it out for themselves. I looked at Zero to see him still struggling as I looked down at the open vial. 'Forgive me, Kaname-senpai...' I looked up at him for our eyes to connect. "Forgive me, Zero."

I put the vial to my lips having the blood in my mouth. Zero looked at me with wide eyes shocked and confused. "What...are...you...doing...?" I put my hands on his cheek to make him look at my eyes. My eyes were sad, scared, angry, and guilt. All emotions that I never thought can be roll up into one at the same time.

'Forgive me, Zero...' I leaned forward putting my lips to his.

"Mmm" Zero made a sound while I open his mouth to take the blood.

_You have suffered enough. I want to repay everything you have done to protect me. This...is the least I can do._

I kept my lips to his until he drink the blood that was in my mouth. I dropped the vial, no blood in it, hearing the crash on the floor. I hear Zero drinking Shizuka's blood until it was completely gone. I removed my lips to see that he has calm down...but... My eyes grew sad seeing his still red eyes.

"It...wasn't enough, was it?"

"Victoria..." Zero spoke stroking my hair. "Thank you..." His voice was so calm and actually had enough control to speak. "I just need more...and I would be fine, then I'll come bac..." Zero stopped for his eyes to stop at a simple corner. I looked at his eyes to put my hand on my his standing up.

"Kaname-senpai..." I turned around facing him. Kaname had anger in his eyes and expression but I didn't care as I continue to protect Zero.

"That vial was Shizuka's blood. How did you get that blood?" Kaname asked me calmly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't need to tell you that, Kaname-senpai." I narrowed my eyes at him as we walked towards me.

"You continue to become reckless as ever." Kaname looked at me then look down at Zero. I moved in front of his vision so he couldn't see him. Kaname looked up at me having small smile placing his hand on my shoulder. "My blood will also help him. If you allow me." I looked at him then looked at the glare at Zero.

'Kaname-senpai is Pureblood as well. Drinking from Shizuka's blood and Kaname-senpai's can make him become stronger.' I looked at Zero to knell down towards him. Zero looked at me confused as I smile at him.

"Zero...you have to drink Kaname's blood. It will help you. Please." Kaname knelled down next to me to look at Zero. Zero looked at me then glared at Kaname. He sighed to turn back to me.

"You really want me to drink his blood that badly?" I nodded my head continuously . Zero glared at Kaname as Kaname comes closer to him. Kaname hold onto Zero's chin to look up at him glaring at him as well.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not doing it for you." Kaname glanced at me making me confused then turned his gaze back to Zero's glare. "It's not for you. It's for Victoria's sake." My eyes widen surprised.

'My sake?'

Kaname hold Zero's back head pulling him to his neck. "Drink." Kaname ordered. Zero looked at me seeing as I nodded my head and without hesitation...Zero bite Kaname's neck drinking his blood. The echos of Zero drinking Kaname's blood rings in my ear. The weird thing was, Zero didn't drink that much from Kaname than I expected. Zero released his fangs after few gulps to lay on the wall closing his eyes exhausted.

"Zero." I put my hand on his hand smoothing his hair for him to become comfortable. I looked at Kaname to see him staring at me. "Thank you Kaname-senpai." Kaname narrowed his eyes saying that he was furious. I looked one more time at Zero to stand up smoothing his hair one more time. "I'll see you soon, Zero." I lean forward to kiss his forehead and faced my back towards him.

I walked to the door opening fast but also hearing footsteps behind me. I knew it was Kaname that was following me. I walked faster to get him off my trail and when I was outside. I started running and running but...

"You really a reckless, kind girl." Kaname put his arms around me, stopping me from running at all.

"I should say the same thing to you." Kaname tighten his hold on my pushing me to look up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me pulling my chin to look up at him.

"You had Shizuka's blood without any of us knowing." He removed one of his arms from my waist to placed his thumb on my bottom lip. "I'm really angry, Victoria. But I can understand why you did it." Kaname shake his head trying to get rid something from his mind. "You must stop getting even more involve. If you do..." Kaname leaned closer to my ear whispering, "...you and Minami will get hurt even more." My eyes widen from him saying Mimi's full name.

'_My hometown is this world._ Kaname-senpai knew Mimi. Why didn't she tell me? How did he knew that I had Mimi by my side?' Questions keep piling up in my head.

"H-How..." Kaname looked at me. His eyes were looking at me sad for some reason.

"Don't go any further than to what you are now." Kaname leaned closer to my face. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what is going to happen but felt something soft on my forehead. I didn't know what this feeling was but once I open my eyes. He was gone.

I touched my forehead remembering these pass events.

_Learning about Zero becoming a vampire...remembering old memories...Maria's arrival...doing something sinful along with Zero...All these events that I just happened to be apart of._

My hands were in fist looking up at the sky. I looked to see the red moon shining bright up the sky.

_I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai. But that is something I can't say yes too. I'll keep fighting to help Zero, Kaname-senpai, and Yuuki. I'll keep fighting until..._

_My work is finally done. _

Mimi turned into the a little child standing next me looking up also looking up at the red moon.

_A new game...is beginning..._

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. _**

**_I've notice that in some chapter of the manga they have Yuuki and Yuki. And Kiryuu or Kiryu. If I'm spelling one name wrong please tell me and I'll fix it in the next chapter. _**

**_The next chapter will be the anime, Vampire Knight guilty. Finally! I think I'm catching up to the original story really fast now. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this story._**

**_Please review. _**


	15. Chapter 14

_**I'm so glad that you guys like this story. Thank you so much for reviewing story...**_

_**I also want to thank **__**Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter **__**: It was thanks to you that I had the idea for the last chapter. Thank you so much for your opinion and giving me that great idea. :]**_

**_Including My Hopes and Dreams: Thank you so much for giving me many ideas on this story._**

**_And thank you everyone else that has been reviewing on my story. I'm really happy that you all love my story. _**

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty. **_

**Chapter 14**

**Burden of Sinners**

As usual in a normal day, I would be siting on the tree branch watching Yuuki struggle with the Day Class girl. There loud, noisy...yep, nothing has really changed. It's been weeks since I last saw Zero, and I was beginning to worry. I mean, I gave him Shizuka's blood and he drank Kaname's blood. I would think that he would come back soon or something. He promised he would and look at me. It feels like the emotions I shared with all of them was just dream.

Mimi turned into a child felt like a dream even though I know it's true. Almost everything that happened in the last weeks only felt like a dream. I had my calm expression on after leaving Zero, and I kept my distance even more from...everyone, except Mimi. It was getting even harder trying to help Yuuki, and her annoying questions about Zero. Why can't I just tell her the truth?! It's getting annoying.

"All right, get back!" Yuuki's shouted cut me off from my thoughts. I looked down at Yuuki and the over 1 million girls in front of her. Yuuki stretched her arms to the Day Class girl. "Don't push! Please don't push. It's already past the curfew for Day Class students!"

"Move out of the way, Disciplinary Committee!" One girl bravely shouted. I sweat-drop from Yuuki sighing giving up too easily. I also forgot to mention that without Zero and me by her side, she is completely useless with these girls. I stand up on the branch to jump up standing next her. The girls stop shouting to look at me as I stand up to look at them calmly.

"That's enough." My voice was calm, serious, and irritated. "All Day Class students must return to their dorms or I'll give all of you detention and you will have to work in the stables."

"Eh?!"

"No way!"

They all complained but I didn't care. I felt someone tapping on my shoulder to see Yuuki smiling at me. "Thanks Victoria, but did you really have to do that." I sighed looking back at her.

"It's the only way for them to calm down. Face it Yuuki, you can't handle anything without me and Zero." Yuuki looked me with wide eyes, then looked down at the ground sadly. 'Shit! Way to go Victoria. You made Yuuki have that sad expression on her face, again.'

I sighed one more time ruffling up her hair. "Sorry. There are things that you can do that we can't." I looked down at her to see her eyes are lighten up. "Still worried about Zero?" Yuuki nodded her head like a little child. I bonked her head gently then rubbed her head making a mess of her hair. She looked at me annoyed as she finally fixed her hair. "He's going to be all right. You just need give him time."

Yuuki looked up at me surprised nodding her head. Then the doors open for the Night students and the Day Class was getting even more rowdy. The doors open to reveal all of the Night Class students causing me annoyance from behind. Aidou walked forward but stopped smiling at everyone.

"Hey ladies. Did you dream about me last night?" Aidou asked everyone. They shouted 'I did!.' This caused me and Yuuki to sweat-drop looking at them.

'These girls are idiots. I understands fans but this way too much. Even the fans in my world aren't like this.' I looked back at Aidou sighing one more time. "I'm so happy...Then...I'll take a detour tonight and crash Victoria Cross' dream!" He pointed at me making everything all quiet.

"..." I tilted my head. "...Huh?" Then the girl started to shout behind complaining over and over again. I turned to look at the girls behind me. "Hey..."

"Why is it always you, Cross-san?!"

"No fair!" One girl shouted pushing me suddenly. My eyes widen from the sudden push that seemed a little forceful and strong. I lost my footing ready to hit the ground, closing my eyes, but...it never came.

"What are you doing, Victoria?" My eyes snapped to hear this voice again. In that moment, brown eyes connected with familiar lavender eyes. Eye that I haven't seen in along time and missed a lot. I didn't show it on my face but in my heart. I felt so happy and wanting to cry none stop seeing him.

"Zero." I spoke calm as he helped stand up. I notice the girls were in a state of shock and horror, and that Yuuki was in state of shock and relief. I turned around to look up at Zero. I allowed a soft smile on my face. "Zero."

"Oh no! It's Kiryuu Zero!"

"Things were so peaceful while he was gone too..."

I kept staring into Zero's eyes when suddenly that kissed came into my mind. My eyes widen from the sudden memory that is just now hitting me. I hesitatingly touch my bottom and top lip as the memory went pass me. My heart started to beat fast looking up at his eyes. I put my hand to my side feeling the heat to my cheeks as I looked down to the ground. Zero put his hand on my head walking pass me.

"Weirdo..." His voice sounds so shy all of a sudden. Like he was remembering that too.

_That kiss...Shizuka's blood...Kaname's blood...kiss...kiss...kiss!_

My eyes widen even more as I looked up at Zero's back. Zero was shouting at the girls while my heart was beating fast. My hands were in fist trying to control my study heart beat.

"Ze...Zero!" I finally spoke to him. Zero turned to look at me with a little blush on his face making me surprise. I finally had enough courage to look up at him with calm expression not letting the blush on my face distract me. "Welcome back."

Zero looked at me with wide eyes, his blush not there aren't anymore, then looked down at the ground. "I'm back." I felt a presence behind me and so did Zero. Zero and I both looked at the person to see Kaname staring at Zero then looked at me. His eyes soften once looked at me. The memory of Kaname holding me in his arms after leaving Zero.

My heart was beating, the same beat with Zero. I grew confused by this looking at Zero and Kaname. Kaname and Zero stared at each other none step ignoring me and Yuuki.

'Kaname-senpai...Zero...'

* * *

I watched the Night Class backs entering the building. My eyes drawn into Kaname's back never taking my eyes off him.

'Kaname-senpai...' My hands were in fist when he slowly was out of my vision. I looked down at the ground walking into the forest going on patrol. I looked up at the Night Class windows to see a window slightly open. I ran to the open window hearing what is going on in the room.

"Listen, everyone..." Kaname spoke from the chatty room. The whole room was completely quiet as their attention was completely on Kaname. "I have favor to ask. Will you hear me out?"

**"With pleasure...Kaname-sama." **They all replied making my eyes wide. I ran away from the window already knowing of his plans still can't believe that he would do this. This plan that made the Senate's believe that Zero was murder. I was in the forest running out of the breathe leaning against the trunk.

Rage was filling in my heart for Kaname. The sky grew dark as I looked up at the sky remembering Zero drink his Kaname's blood.

'Did Zero...saw that monster? He didn't feel like Kaname-senpai like in the anime is supposedly to be. Instead...' I recalled his smell when he had me in his arms. I put my hands on my arm rubbing them. "It's mixed...Shizuka's and Kaname-senpai's blood is all in him. So...different...'

I looked down at the floor getting even more confused as this story slowly progresses. More things are changes, more things are different, and I'm getting more involve than Yuuki is. I stand up straight to walk in the open hallway keep have thoughts in my head.

'What is going to happen me? I'm already close to the anime that will soon have Yuuki's memories. Vampire Knight Guilty. Will...I have my memories before I go home...?' I put my hand in fist then look up at to see a familiar person in front of me walking ahead of me. 'Zero...'

I shook my head. 'I shouldn't worry about what happen in the past or future. I need to worry about now.' I looked up at him as I ran straight towards him. 'I can't afford to worry about myself right now.'

"Zero!" I shouted at him running in front of him to have a complete stop looking at me. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in weeks and you never said anything to me. I gave you the blood of Shizuka. I thought it would return you home sooner or later." I crossed my arms looking pissed at him. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Zero looked at me with calm expression and the same distant aura around him.

"You haven't change. Still having your distant with me." Zero replied looking away from my eyes. I un-crossed my arms looking down. "You forgotten that it was _you _who made me drink her blood and Kuran-senpai's blood as well." My eyes widen when I heard the sudden anger in his voice.

I looked up at him to see the hurt of his eyes for me forcing him. "I..." Zero didn't allow me to speak at all as he faced me his back.

"I'm mad at you as well. Really mad." Zero walked off leaving me to stare at his back. He walked all the way to the forest making me chase after him to hold onto his arm.

"Zero! I'm sorry!" Zero stopped not looking at me. "Was it that bad for me wanting to repay you?!" Zero finally looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't understand why you're angry at me! I just wanted to help you!" I looked up at him angry. "Am I really that useless to you, Zero?" Zero's eyes continue to get even more widen from every word that comes out of my mouth. I looked down at the ground. "I hated myself so much." Zero finally turned to look at me completely.

"I was so mad at myself for not getting Shizuka's blood when you needed it. I felt like it was all my fault that you were became like that. Seeing you chained, bloodthirsty, and losing control. It hurt so much that I want you to have the blood." I stopped for a pause looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that it was going to hurt either way." Zero took me surprise by holding me in his arms again.

"I'm anger that you had to see me like that. I'm anger that you went so much trouble for me. I'm also shocked as well." Zero tighten his hold on me. "Victoria, just what am I to you?" My eyes widen from the sudden question. I look up at him as he look down in my eyes.

"I wouldn't do that for anybody Zero. You're important to me." Zero shook his head from my reply.

"That's not what I meant." My eyes widen even more. "What am I to you really, Victoria?"

_What are you...to me?_

"Please stop doing reckless things for me." Zero looked at me. "Am I really that hopeless?" I pushed Zero to let me go. I looked up at him with a calm expression.

"You're not hopeless. But I'm sorry Zero." Zero looked at me confused. "I can't stop myself from being reckless. You're asking something that isn't me." Zero sighed flicking my forehead. "Ouch." I squinted my eyes rubbing my head.

"Forget it. I really can't stop you, can I?" Zero looked me as we stared at each other. My expression returned to calm when I realized that I broke the distance. I returned the distant, calm me looking to my left.

"Just remember that when you get thirsty, I'm always here." Zero's eyes were wide but I looked at him calmly.

"Yeah." We were interrupted by a screaming Headmaster and Yuuki was trying to calm him down.

"This is terrible! This is terrible!" The Headmaster shouted. I looked at him then looked at Yuuki.

"Yuuki, what's going on?" I asked running to her.

"Kurenai Maria regained consciousness!" Yuuki shouted surprised and shock like the headmaster. My eyes widen in shock from now just now knowing about this.

"All ready?"

* * *

**Teacher's Dorm **

Zero was the first one to open door to have happy Maria running to him with a hug. "Ichiru-chan!" Maria shouted hugging him. Zero was shocked looking down at her. Maria turned to look at the Headmaster angry. "You lied, Headmaster. He's right here!"

"Well. Err..." Maria cut him off talking to Zero.

"Listen. He's terrible. He said that Shizuka-sama had perished-" Maria stopped talking for her eyes to go wide now realizing that her Ichiru is actually Zero. "You're not...Could you be Zero-kun..."

Maria swing over falling down for Yuuki to catch her. I actually find it kind of graceful how she twirled and fell down like that. Usually, when a person faints or gets weak, they fall down. Not twirl.

"Maria-san!" Yuuki put her hands on Maria's shoulders balancing her.

"I see...So Shizuka-sama met you." Maria open her eyes looking sad. "Then...she really did die..." I noticed the look Yuuki was having. Her expression was sad looking down at Maria. Maria was sitting on the bed while Yuuki, Zero, and Headmaster was standing up in front of her. I was leaning against the door, closing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Shizuka-sama came to me and asked if she can use me as her vessel." Maria tells us her story. "So I agreed to loan her my body from time to time. In exchange, Shizuka-sama said she would restore me to good health. But we are blood relatives... I didn't desire any kind of payment. Shortly after she was born, Shizuka-sama was put into isolation under the pretext of protecting her, and she never experienced love from anyone. That man she loved was the first person ever to show her any love. After losing him, she lost herself and was filled with sadness and hate."

I sighed hearing this the millionth time. Maria took all of them by surprise when Maria jumped up to run over to Zero. "Zero-kun...Even if she was killed by you, I don't think she begrudged you!"

"Now, now...Calm down. You don't want a relapse." The Headmaster cut it in. Zero didn't answer he or say anything as I faced my back on this scene.

"I'm going to be outside." I spoke up finally. The Headmaster looked me nodding his head.

"Okay. Yuuki will join you in a minute." I glanced back at him nodding my head. I opened the door getting out of their quickly as possible. I stopped to lean against the wall sighing.

'Is Maria going tell Zero about the true enemy?' Mimi spoke in my head. I looked up nodding my head.

'I would think so.' I replied to hear Mimi's sigh. 'He would have to know about him sooner or later, right?'

'Right.' My sense went on a high alert when a sudden intrusion was in my vision and sense. I narrowed my eyes running to the direction where I can sense that person. I climbed over the fence to bring out Hope looking in front of me.

"Whoever you are, come out. You're trespassing." Small little noises as in footsteps and the bushes move came were heard. I stretched Hope to see a man wearing a blue suit, glasses, and brown hair.

"Good evening, Miss." He spoke. This is Cross Academy, is it not? Oh my...I came after work so the hour is late." I narrowed my eyes even more.

"Why would a vampire like yourself have anything to do with Cross Academy?" I spoke calmly gripping on Hope even more.

"What a smart girl you are. You're a Guardian too." I didn't answer him as he continued. "Then tell me. Where is...the other guardian?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that. I'm afraid you must leave." I answered him walking to him slowly. He suddenly started to attack showing me his claws and fangs as I quickly dodge him to become behind him. "Is that all you got?" He looked at me surprised as I twirled Hope towards him. It hit him on the face to end up on the ground.

I walked towards him for him to look up at me. I pointed Hope at him not showing any of my emotions. "What do you want with Kiryuu Zero?" My voice didn't held any emotions and neither did my eyes.

"Yes. What do you want with me?" I turned around to see Zero looking down at the vampire and Yuuki behind him. Zero walked next to me never taking his eyes off the vampire. I looked at him to the vampire. The vampire glared at Zero.

"Kiryuu Zero...For the crime of murdering a Pureblood. Shizuka Hiou..." My eyes widen listening to this idiot man. "By order of the highest authority, the Senate, I shall execute you. The Senate takes pride in protecting the Purebloods, and yet you slipped through and killed Shizuka-sama." I twirled Hope to hit his arm hearing his shriek. He looked at me glaring.

"You say protecting her. I saw the Senate actually torturing her." I leaned down carefully grabbing Zero's gun without him knowing. "Sorry. I don't plan on for you to kill Zero." I stand up straight to shorten Hope, then point Bloody Rose to him. The vampire chuckled looking up at me. I narrowed my eyes even more confused why he's laughing.

"There is no escape from his fated execution." The man starts talking. "Even if you try to protect him. He can't run from his fate. I pointed the gun to his head showing no emotions in my expression or voice.

"Sayonara." The shot from Bloody Rose echoed and the man turned into dust. I glanced at Zero handing Bloody Rose back to him. I heard noises from the bushes to extend Hope and Yuuki brought out Artemis. In no time, we were surround by dogs of Senate.

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you two." Zero spoke up from beside me. I glanced at him smirking.

"Of course it concern. Besides," Zero glanced at me looking irritated. "who's the one that shot who?" Zero narrowed his eyes at me. I was satisfied with the look to look back at the vampires. Suddenly, one of the vampires turned into the dust. In a blink of an eye, the Night Class was surrounding the vampires.

"What Shizuka did to Kiryuu-kun was more than enough to justify his killing her." This voice made my eyes widen but not with shock, with anger. Extreme anger that I shorten Hope with my hands in a fist. I hid my eyes with my bangs to glance at Kaname and the gang.

"K-Kuran Kaname-sama." One man spoke having all of them bow down to him.

"Therefore, why should Kiryuu-kun be executed merely to protect the prestige of the Purebloods?" Kaname asked looking down at them angry.

"Kaname-sama, I wouldn't have expected you, a Pureblood, to hinder us." One of them spoke. "We cannot carry out our mission like this."

"This school is of great importance to me, so could you refrain from sullying it with your foolish actions? Mongrel dogs of the Senate!" Kaname's eyes glow crimson red to use his power on hurting the guys shoulder. The man was leaning down holding his shoulder in pain. "Be gone!"

"Your decision to protect Kiryuu Zero," The man were turning into black and white fog going up in the air. "shall be reported to the Senate, Kaname-sama." They disappear leaving that in our minds. It was silent and I continue to glare at Kaname, who was walking towards us.

"Are you hurt?" Kaname asked us. My hand was in a fist that I was holding Zero's hand to control myself. Zero didn't mind as he grip on my hand too.

"What are you trying to pull, Kuran Kaname?" Zero spoke angry.

"I could not overlook it." Kaname replied looking down our holding hands. "My schoolmate was about to be executed by my foolish species." He looked back up at Zero. Zero squeezed my hand one more time before walking away. I turned to look at Yuuki.

"Watch Zero for me." Yuuki looked at me then at Kaname bowing down to him. She ran of after Zero. I kept my eyes on them until they were gone from my vision. I looked back at Kaname.

"Thank you for saving us back there." I looked down at the ground, my hands in my pockets.

"It was nothing." Kaname turned to look at me.

"Zero isn't the criminal. I don't think it's right for Zero to be hunted." I kept looking at the ground.

"I know." I heard Kaname walked up to me seeing his shoes. "You need not worry." Kaname was reaching his hand out to me but I slapped it away.

"Let me talk! Damn it!" Kaname looked at me surprised. I heard Ruka was getting angry at my outspoken for Ichijou to calm her down. Ichijou said something to them to walk back to class. Ichijou looked back at me as I made a little sign for him to not hear this. I looked at Ichijou to Kaname, then looked down at the ground. "I'm really, really mad at you, Kaname-senpai."

"Gomen. Is there someway that I can make not mad at me?" I sighed trying to calm mysel.

"Tell me the truth." Kaname narrowed his eyes at me. I finally looked up at him. "I know who truly killed Shizuka." Kaname's eyes were wide. "Why did you lie saying that Zero killed Shizuka?"

"Victoria...I heard it from Akatsuki. He reported on what he saw." Kaname replied calmly, not emotions of seriousness at all.

"Fine. If you won't answer me truthfully. Then, why did _you_ kill Shizuka?" Kaname's eyes were wide with shocked even more. I didn't let him reply since I had more questions in my mind. "Was it for Yuuki's sake? But, why did you say it was for my sake at that time? How do you know Mimi?" I was almost shouting at him. "You make no sense, Kaname-senpai! Just what are you planning? And why does it have to do with me?! Why don't you only worry about Yuuki?!"

Kaname's eyes continue to get wider with every word that comes out of my mouth. I stopped speaking to take a few breathes look down at the ground. "Why...won't you say anything?" It was quiet when I heard Kaname sigh.

"Victoria, you can ask as many questions as you want. It will get us nowhere." Kaname spoke up making my eyes wide. My hands were in fist when the sudden anger came back to me.

"Zero isn't the culprit."

"Victoria." Kaname sighed again lifting his arm up to touch my cheek, but I moved out of the way.

"Stop it." Kaname looked at me surprised. "What you did...it makes me so angry. I don't want to speak to you until you to tell me truth." I looked up at him with my eyes full of anger. I didn't know why but there was just three words that keep repeating in my head that wants me to shout out to him. And before I knew it, my mind took over my mouth. "I hate you!" Kaname's eyes were wide as I turn around to run away from him.

_What he did was unforgivable...I won't forgive him...I won't forgive him...I hate him...I hate you, Kaname-senpai!_

I ran all the way to the dorm surprising Yori with my sudden slam the door open. I slammed the door shut running to my bedroom ignoring Yori's call for me. It was quiet for Mimi's voice to enter my mind.

'Did you really have to say it like that?' Mimi spoke with a scolding voice.

'I don't care. What he did was unforgivable. It's his fault.' I replied annoyed turning my head on the pillow closing my eyes.

'You're at fault too.' My eyes snapped immediately open as I quickly sit up. Yori looked at me surprised to walk into the headmaster's guest bathroom. I slammed the door shut to shout but whisper at Mimi.

"Come out. Now." My voice sounded like it was an order. Mimi came out instantly as a little child, crossing her arms, and looking mad at me. "How is it my fault? I'm not the one that lied to the Senate." I put my hands on my hips looking down at Mimi.

"I will admit that what Kaname did was unforgivable and was wrong." I was going to say something but she cut me off. "But it didn't mean you had to say that to him." My eyes widen from the sudden shout. "Victoria, that was very childish of you. Admit it, you don't actually hate him, do you?" My eyes widen remembering the surprised and hurt expression on Kaname's face. Instead of anger, guilt hit me like a boulder. "You need to apologize to him."

Mimi turned into a necklace living me with those words in my head. Mimi's formation hit the bathroom floor leaving to knell down and look down at her. My eyes were lifeless and the only thing that showed was guilt. I looked at the mirror to see someone that hold nothing but guilt. A completely different me.

'Kaname-senpai...'

* * *

**To Kaname**

Kaname was walking to his dorms remembering the words of what Victoria said. _'I hate you!' _Kaname's eyes turned crimson placing his hand on his forehead. He took a few breathes when he felt someone's presence.

"What is it that you want?" Kaname turned to the tree next to him revealing Zero.

"It was you, right?" Zero asked glaring at Kaname. "The one who killed Hiou Shizuka after I injured her. I've heard that tremendous power dwells within the flesh and blood of Pureblood. Did you attain that power?" Kaname narrowed his eyes at Zero.

"'I've heard', is it?" Kaname repeated. "You speak as though it has nothing to do with you, when in truth, you are well aware of it yourself. Even though my blood is incapable of saving you completely, I still envy you, pitiful Kiryuu-kun, as you are able to protect two people you care, but able to protect the one person you love." Zero glared harden watching Kaname walked pass him.

"I am not done talking!" Zero shouted staring to Kaname's back. ""Maria spoke of a true enemy whom the Purebloods should despise!"

"That is none of your business." Kaname spoke angrily, glaring even more.

"You..." Zero was cut off when Kaname stopped at the Moon dorm gate.

"Of course we could consider it as thus. The reason you are able to protect Victoria is because of my blood, flowing within you." Zero's eyes widen connecting eyes with Kaname. "In other words, _I _am the one protecting Victoria, not you." Kaname looked straight walking pass the gate, leaving the an enrage Zero clenching his hand.

"Don't mess with me." Zero spoke to himself.

* * *

**Headmaster's Guest Dorm**

Zero was going to enter the bathroom when he noticed Victoria's towel on the knob. Zero walked forward to ignoring the shower on to move on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling having his arm over his eyes.

'The blood of Kuran Kaname, flowing within me...' Zero thought closing his eyes. _'Just remember that when you get thirsty, I'm always here.' _Zero's eyes were wide remembering what Victoria said. 'After drinking Kuran Kaname's blood my craving disappeared for a time. Yet, I still desire Victoria.' Zero closed his eyes one more time. He felt the darkness surrounding him and when he open his eyes...Shizuka was in front of him.

"You wish to kill me is so great that you cannot endure it, correct, Kiryuu Zero?" Shizuka spoke up. Zero noticed something wet on his hands to look down seeing blood. His eyes were wide looking back up at Shizuka. "I wonder where your desire will turn to, now that you have my blood." Shizuka turned into Victoria to Shizuka over and over again.

"Perhaps, it will turn into the cruel instinct of a vampire?" Zero was now facing Victoria with a blank expression on her face and blood on her neck. Zero widen even more noticing tears going down her cheeks. She fell down to Zero's arm.

"Blood..." Zero spoke to himself smelling and seeing her blood. "The chocing, sweet smell of blood." Zero had fear in his eyes as he was suddenly startled awake reaching out, shouting, "Victoria!"

I was sitting on the floor having a towel on my head, having white, short skirt, and a blue short sleeves shirt. My eyes widen when Zero suddenly shouted my name siting up. I looked at him confused.

"Zero?" I tilted my head putting my towel on my lap. "What's the matter?" I was going to lean forward to him when he suddenly...

"Victoria!" Zero shouted hugging me tightly. His voice sounded so weak that it seemed like he was crying. "You're alive."

"Zero?" Zero tighten his hold on me making me even more confused.

"I thought I killed you." Zero's hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Z-Zero... I can't breathe. Zero!" I pushed him to lean against the couch putting my hands on his cheek looking at his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Zero answered looking at me surprised but calm. I placed a soft smile on my face.

"That's good. It must have been one bad nightmare, Zero." I smiled at him but it was force one.

"Yeah." Zero suddenly touched my hand closing his eyes. 'I...desire these kind hands and gentle smile.' Zero's eyes widen when he looked at Victoria more closely. "Victoria?" I looked at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

I looked down at the ground. "I...I said something that I extremely regret." Zero touched my cheek making me look at him. "Zero?" Zero leaned forward kissing my forehead like when we were younger.

"You'll be fine." I looked up at him feeling a little better.

"You haven't answer me though." Zero looked down at me having his lips close to mine breathing in,

"It's nothing." My eyes widen feeling his breathe on my lips then his head on my shoulder. "It's nothing."

'Zero?'

_**All right! Vampire Knight Guilty episode 1 is finally finished. Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter and be patient for next one. **_

_**Please review**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys like the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 15**

**An Eternal Promise**

Yori, Yuuki, and I are walking in town with our coats. Yori and Yuuki were talking to each other while my head was lost in thoughts of Zero.

'_It's nothing...I've been acting strange, because I've been having very strange dreams lately.' _The thought of him actually kissing me instead of me giving him blood. The memory of me kissing him to get him Shizuka's blood enter my mind. 'Does that count as my first kiss?' I touched my lips sighing of those two memories entering my mind.

'Zero? What in the world could you have possibly be thinking of? A lot of crazy things have been happening to you.' The sudden memory of me shooting that vampire, the Night Class, and...Kaname. Came into my mind. '_I don't want to speak to you until you to tell me the truth. I hate you!' _Mimi's voice suddenly comes into my mind. '_Victoria, that was very childish of you. You need to apologize to him.'_

'Even if I did apologize to him. He still wouldn't...forgive me.' I looked down at the ground sighing from all of these events.

"What's wrong? You've been..." Yori asked worried. I looked up at Yori shaking my head left and right.

"It's nothing." I replied calmly. I look ahead of us to see people walking by. "We need to hurry, otherwise we won't make it within the curfew, and I do not want to get yelled at again by the Headmaster." I hear Yuuki laugh from the last time I was pass curfew when I was little. "Let's go-" I felt someone tug on my coat to look down at a little boy with reddish brown hair crying.

"Mama..." My eyes widen from this familiar child's voice.

"Are you lost?" Yori asked. Yuuki looked at the boy worried. I look down at the boy knelling down to his level.

"Did you get separated from your mother?" The boy nodded his head finally looking up at me to see him have tears in his eyes.

"Take me to my mother..." He open his eyes to show me his red and blue mismatched eyes. My eyes widen even more looking at him.

'Rido...' I stand up straight to look at Yuuki and Yori calmly.

"I'm going to find this boy mother. You two can go home." Yuuki looked at me worried and so did Yori. I nodded my head towards them. "I'll be fine." I looked down at the supposedly crying child Rido. "Now, let's go shall we?" The boy nodded his head smiling at me taking my hand and leading me the way.

'Rido...' I narrowed my eyes at the small boys back. 'So, you finally arrived.'

* * *

The boy was in front of me showing me the way. I followed him silently watching his back intensely. This boy was showing me the whole way and for some reason, I felt really bad for Shiki.

"Say..." I spoke up to the little boy. The little boy moved his head acknowledging me. "Do you know a boy name Shiki Senri?" I noticed the boy flinched from that sudden name.

"Why do you ask, Onee-chan?" The boy asked still walking towards me even more ahead. I walked faster beside the boy touching his hair. The boy looked up at me surprised.

"Because your hair color looks a little like his." I patted his head walking towards him having my hands behind my head. "Man, he has such stoic expression. Never showing any expression at all. I swear the only hint of affection he gives me is when he gives me pocky or rubs my head." I sighed hearing the boy's footsteps behind me.

"What is your relationship with him, Onee-chan?" The boy asked me curious and innocent at the same time. I glance at the boy behind me to hid my eyes showing him a smile. The boy looked at me surprised.

"He's...my best friend." The boy's eyes widen even more as I continue to walk. I waved at him. "You better hurry up or I'm going to leave you behind." The boy blinked realizing I was ahead of him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" I slowed a little for the little boy until he finally showed me a run-down building. The boy was in front of me as I placed my hands to my side.

"I also have another reason why I mention him." The boy turned to look at me curious. I looked down at him knelling down to meet his eye level. "Because I want to know about...his father." The boy's eyes were wide as his mismatched eyes were glowing. "You might know him, kid. After all, you're him, right?" The boy's bangs were hiding his eyes. "Kuran Rido..." The boy smirked looking at me.

"How are you able to find it out?" He asked amusement in his voice. I shrugged narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm not going to answer that to you, Rido. But this is what I'm going to say." I bumped my forehead onto his forehead. Since he was a child, he couldn't do anything at all. "I won't let you do anything to your nephew, Kuran Kaname, or your niece..." His eyes continue to get wider from surprised. "Kuran Yuuki."

Rido had a hint of amusement in his eyes smirking at me. "Then I'll meet you soon, won't I? Cross Victoria." I leaned back smirking back at him.

"Of course...Kuran Rido." He kept staring at each other in silence until his hand was at my cheek. I grabbed his wrist until he kissed my cheek.

"This is a farewell gift...for now." I suddenly felt very weak as I let go his wrist and slowly lay down on the ground. I looked up at him narrowing my eyes at his smirking expression.

"Damn you...Rid-" I couldn't finish as I was so weak to be surrendered into the darkness.

* * *

**Night**

"Hanabusa..." Akatsuki called looking down.

"What's the matter, Akatsuki?" Aidou asked walking to him.

"No matter how you look at it, Cross Victoria is lying here." Akatsuki replied looking down at the sleeping Victoria. Aidou walked next to Akatsuki looking down at Victoria shocked and confused. They heard another footsteps to look at the noise to see Kaname. Kaname walked up to the sleeping Victoria looking down her.

"What a troublesome child." Kaname says knelling down to hold Victoria bridal style.

I squinted my eyes slowly to focus up at the ceiling. When my eyes finally focused and my mind was processing a looked around the room.

'Where am I?'

I kept looking around the room until a person's crossed legs were in my vision. My eyes widen as I looked up at an arm crossed Kaname staring down at me. He was siting on a chair while I was laying down on the couch. Kaname was smiling gently at me.

"Thank goodness. I didn't think you would wake up so early." My eyes widen even more as I suddenly sit up straight.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" I looked up at him stuttering on what to say deciding to stand up, but...that was the dumbest mistake I ever made. I felt the room was getting dizzy and my body was swaying.

"Victoria..." My body was falling down until my arms reached for Kaname to hold my fall. His warmth was snapping me back into reality and the blush on my cheeks came.

"T-Thank-"

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Kaname cut me off. My eyes widen in realization. "After all, you hate me, don't you?" Realization and guilt hit me at the same time. I quickly stand up facing my back towards him.

"That's only because you wouldn't tell me the truth." I replied to him but not saying anything about the hating part.

"Victoria..." Kaname paused before finally answering me. "It's true." I looked at him surprised. "I killed Hiou Shizuka." I turned around to face him.

"Then..."

"It was also Zero that injured her." He cut me off narrowing his eyes at me. I stopped talking looking at him with wide eyes. "Don't forget that it was him who injured her that allowed me to kill her. Injuring a Pureblood is also a taboo." I looked down at the ground siting back down on the couch.

"You're right." It was quiet for a few minutes hearing nothing at all.

"Do you still hate me?" Kaname's question hit me again with guilt as I looked down having my hands in a fist. "In any case, Victoria," Kaname took my chin making me look up at him. "did you think I would not be angry if you've talked to me that way?" I looked up at his angry and hurt eyes recalling what I said. "Did you think I wouldn't get hurt by those words from you?"

I blinked a couple of time still staring at his eyes. "But...Kaname-senpai's the one at fault too. Not just me-"

"Even so," Kaname cut me off again making my heart beat from his intense eyes on me. "do you know who's the cause of it?" Kaname placed his hand on my chest. I kept staring at him with wide eyes and a sudden blush on my cheeks were showing. My heart was beating so fast from his hand on my chest and his eyes. "Your heart's beating pretty fast. I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm trying to say."

We were interrupted by a sudden knock that made me sigh in a relief. "It's alright, come in." Kaname called out. The door open to show Ichijou wearing nothing but a purple suit.

"Ichijou-senpai." Kaname leaned against the chair while I looked at him somehow flustered but try to stay calm.

"Victoria-chan, you've awoken, thank goodness." Ichijou smiled at me. "There was someone worried about you." I looked at Ichijou confused when a sudden pink hair flashing in my vision.

"Victoria-chan!" I looked down to see that Mimi was a child hugging my waist having tears in her eyes. I was completely shocked seeing Mimi show herself.

"Mimi." Mimi tighten her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried." Mimi looked up at me with tears in her eyes. It's actually been hours since I last saw Mimi's child transformation or heard her voice. I patted Mimi's head smiling kindly down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried."' Mimi looked up at me smiling nodding her head. I pulled up on my lap to rub her head looking up at Ichijou smiling. "Sorry if I made you worried too. And thank you for taking care of Mimi."

Ichijou returned the smile. "It's all right. It was actually Kaname that ask me to watch over Mimi while he watch over you." My eyes widen when I looked at Mimi as he was staring at me the whole time.

"I-I see." I looked down hugging Mimi. Mimi was still a child so she was weak and gets frighten easily. "Thank you, Kaname-senpai." Kaname nodded his head accepting the thanks.

"So Victoria." I looked up at Ichijou to see him still smiling down towards me. "Why were you laying down on the ground like that? Did something happen?" My eyes widen swallowing becoming nervous.

'Damn it. How am I suppose to answer that? I can't tell them that I already met Rido.' I looked up at Ichijou having an idea. "Um...Well, there was this kid that was suddenly lost trying to find his mother, so I helped the little boy. We ended it up in the building where I lay down on the ground and he gave me a kiss on the cheek for a farewell and thank you. That's when I pass out."

"He must be a child of someone here tonight. Vampire children are able to sap a person's vitality." Ichijou explained to me.

'I can't believe I forgot about that! How dumb can I be?!' I scolded myself looking down at the sudden sleeping, teary Mimi. She had soft snores and her cheeks were completely red from crying. I notice her squinting her eyes fussing around in my arms. Ichijou looked at Mimi as well surprised. "It's seems she fell asleep. She was incredible worried that she wound up crying. She cried the whole time you were sleep."

"Mimi..." I smiled at patting her head. She continue to get fussy having a nightmare.

"She must have a nightmare." Kaname spoke out looking down at Mimi. I looked down at Mimi worried when a sudden idea came into my head. I smiled looking down at Mimi having her close to my chest. I closed my eyes opening my mouth...

_Come Little Children_

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of _

_Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden_

_Of shadoooows _

I stopped singing to open my eyes looking at the surprised Ichijou. I looked down at Mimi to see her smiling rubbing her cheek on my chest.

_Follow Sweet Children_

_ I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way _

_Murdering beauty and passions_

I place Mimi gentle on the couch watching her sleep peacefully still listening to my song. I noticed that Kaname was surprised at my singing but kept staring at me closing his eyes as well. Ichijou smiled at me closing his eyes as well.

_Hush now, dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now, my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

_Wooooo Woooo Wooooo Woooo Wooo [Instrumental]_

Kaname and Ichijou open there eyes as I take off my coat to put around Mimi's sleeping form lifting her up noticing another couch. I placed her gently moving some hair away from her.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

_Wooo Wooo Woo Wooo [Instrumental]_

I watch Mimi's sleeping form smiling as I let go of her hand. I turn to the surprise Ichijou as he walked towards me smiling.

"Victoria-chan, how did you learn that song?" I rubbed the back of my head a little bashful since its been a while since I sang.

"I really don't know actually." Ichijou looked at me surprised. "When I first had my memories at one night. A song would sing to me while I was sleep. I would get nightmares of that vampire that tried to kill me, but," I smiled from the memory. "That song always helped me sleep and get rid of the memories."

Ichijou smiled nodding his understanding. "You have an amazing voice, Victoria-chan. You should sing like that more often." I blushed looking to my left.

"Sorry. That was a one time thing." I raised my hand in front of him as he looked at me pouting.

"Eh? No way!" Ichijou protested but I couldn't help to chuckle at his protest. I stop chuckling to look around finally noticing this place.

"Um...Ichijou-senpai..." Ichijou looked at me then around to see my confusion.

"Underneath this building is an underground villa of the Aidou clan. And it's also the place where tonight's banquet for the vampires will be held." My eyes widen even more when a huge light was engulfing Mimi. I knew that Mimi was going to turn into necklace as fast as she can. I turn to her grabbing the necklace on the couch.

"I understand." I spoke silently.

* * *

**The party**

Every noble was present in the in room. They were talking with each other that even Ichiou was there sitting down watching everything. Zero was watching the vampires for a job as being a hunter. Zero kept watch until he felts someone's hand pat his head.

"Hey...Master." Zero spoke up glancing at Yagari.

"Yo, stupid apprentice." Yagari replied rubbing Zero's head.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked irritated.

"I've received the order, too." Yagari replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm enough for this job." Zero complained. Zero turned his head to look at Yagari. "When will you quit touching me?" Zero walked away leaving a smirking Yagari watching him.

"What a cold apprentice." Yagari spoke amused until he remembering conversation he had with the headmaster.

'_They didn't give you an order. Don't worry. 'For the sake of the harmony between the humans and the vampires.' The headmaster spoke._

_"The attending vampires all understand this very well." Yagari spoke irritated and annoyed. "I never thought that your instincts would have fallen this far. Is that what they mean by calmly watching a battle from afar? Cross Kaien." _

Yagari was leaning against the wall watching an important vampire...Ichiru. He kept whispering whispers about him that made him interested.

"Vampires who understand this, huh?" Yagari spoke to himself.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I sigh from being left alone in this room alone looking around. Kaname's sudden order rings in my head.

'_Don't leave this room before I return. I'll contact the chairman.'_

I sigh once more feeling like a puppy that does what its master says. I noticed that this room was really big and didn't have any windows. "A room without windows... This is the room that Yuuki's first had her memories. What did it look like again?" Suddenly, my vision was interrupted with a woman having so much blood on her dress, face, and on her hair. My eyes snapped open from terror.

"Like that...?" I put my hand on my head. "But...why so much...blood?" I was again interrupted from the sound of someone opening the door to see... I stand up quickly glaring at his smirking face. "Rido..."

Rido smirked looking at me from the corner of my eye. "I heard your voice. Trying to sing Minami a song." My eyes widen surprised but quickly narrowed them to glare at him.

"How do you know about Mimi?" Rido chuckle not answer me. He turned around leaving me to stare at the door. "Wait a minute!" I ran to the door. "Rid-" I stopped to see that Rido wasn't even in the hallway. I heard music and looked to my right to see light. I heard footsteps from that direction to see Rido's hair. 'Rido...'

Without a second thought I quickly ran to that direction and entered myself in...the party! I walked over to have a better view leaning against the railing. I looked around the party to see Shiki, Rima, Ichiou, Akatsuki, Ruka, and...Zero! I quickly hid but sweat-drop immediately.

'Why am I hiding? It's not like he can see me.' The sudden memory of him trying to kiss made me blush. 'Why the hell am I blushing?! This makes no sense!' I shake my head slapping my cheeks hard. I sigh getting annoyed with myself.

'What am I doing? I'm not acting myself and now Rido is soon coming.' My thoughts were interrupted, the third time I've been interrupted today, by the sudden whispering of the other vampires. I looked up to see Kaname and Ichjiou behind him. The whole vampires were bowing down to Kaname except for Zero and Yagari. I notice the glare that were received between those two, glaring at each other.

"Sorry, I did not wish to interrupt everyone, please, continue to have fun." Kaname spoke from this long quiet and royal aura.

"Kaname-sama, we've heard rumors" One vampire spoke up. "that you've turned against the Elder Council and in addition protect the humans. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." Kaname replied to the vampire. Everyone was whispering how kind Kaname was, but Kaname was only staring at Zero and Zero was staring at him. Kaname smiled when Aidou, Aidou's father, and Aidou's sister were in front of him.

"Kaname-sama, I thank you for looking after my son." Aidou's father spoke bowing down to him. He straighten to look at Kaname.

"Thank you for the entertainment today, Aidou-dono." Kaname replied back to him. "I'm not used to gatherings like these, that's why I rarely attend them..."

"Don't worry about it." Aidou-dono says happily. "In any case, I have a special request to ask of you today." He turned his head to his daughter. "Tsukiko..." Tsukiko walked up blushing at Kaname.

"Father!" Aidou protest.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko." My eyes widen when a sudden jealous hits my heart. "I hope that one day, Kaname-sama will be able to think of Tsukiko. This is our clan's wish." I didn't hear Aidou's complain about this or that Kaname was okay with it.

In that moment, a lot of mothers and fathers were introducing their daughters to Kaname making every ping in my heart full of jealous. I stand up quickly to have my hands in a fist.

'I have to go back into the room.' I ran to the room ignoring the chattering. I leaned against the door feeling jealous in my heart. 'Even though, I know that none of those girls will ever be with Kaname.' I leaned down siting on the floor having my knees to my chest. A sudden image of Yuuki as a Pureblood was in my mind along with Kaname together. 'I shouldn't be jealous. This...This how it's suppose to be. I shouldn't be jealous. I can't be jealous.'

My head was on my knees feeling pain in my heart just remembering those woman, and Yuuki besides Kaname. The door hit my back lightly and a voice spoke up surprising me.

"Can you let me in?" I quickly stand up stepping a few backs up to let him in. Kaname walked into the room closing the door behind him. I looked down at the ground not wanting to see his eyes. Once Kaname closed the door, he turned to look at me. "Didn't I tell you not to leave this room?"

I didn't want to start a fight with him so I nodded and said, "I'm sorry..." I hear Kaname's footsteps walk towards me. He was in front of me and I still didn't look at him. My eyes widen from the sudden embraced me pulled me in.

"No, I will not forgive you." My eyes widen from this. "You must offer more than a simple apology." Kaname surprised by suddenly picking up from the ground and walking to the couch.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" He placed my back on the couch siting down on couch looking down at me. His eyes were looking at me intensely and I blushed really bad. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him.

"Why did you leave?" Kaname asked. My mouth was dry as I tried to say something.

"Um..uh...the...the child..." I try to look somewhere else, anything than his gaze. "I...I just wanted to speak to him for a minute...so..." I looked at his gaze my eyes widen even more. He was leaning down closer to me placing his head on my chest. His ear was listening to my fast heart beat. "Kaname-senpai...?"

"Until I forgive you, stay like this." Kaname ordered me kindly. His words somehow makes my eyes soften. "I'm tired." I looked at his eyes to see them close. I had a smile on my face wrapping my arms around him.

"Okay. I'm willing to do anything." I whispered in his ear running my fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes feeling his warmth on me.

'For Kaname-sama's sake...I'd do anything.' My eyes open a little to stare down at him. 'The feelings that keep growing for him.' I remember Yuuki's blushing face, smile, and her energetic self every time she sees Kaname. 'I'm sorry, Yuuki. But...I can't give up my feelings for him anymore. I love you, Kaname-senpai.'I closed my eyes one more time. '_I hate you!' _My eyes widen even more having that guilt hit me again. I put my hand on my eyes to feel tears going down my cheek.

I made little weeping sounds even though I didn't want too. I felt Kaname sit up to look down at me. "Victoria..."

"I'm sorry..." Kaname's eyes were wide from my sudden weak voice. "I...I don't hate you. I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said that. I don't what has come over me." I lean my head back showing my teary eyes. "I've become someone I don't even know anymore. I wanted to keep my distance from you so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. That's what I've decided... But...But..."

'Why is it so hard?' I felt Kaname lean closer to me feeling his warm breathe on my neck. My eyes immediately snapped back open as I turned my head to look at Kaname surprised.

"Kaname-senpai...?" Kaname gave my neck a long lick feeling the wet muscle going up. I stretched my neck back blushing a little. I grabbed on his arm and I noticed his hand on the pillow was in a fist. Kaname found some restraint to make me look up at him. He was showing me his crimson eyes.

"You're nothing but a short and fragile life to us." I noticed that when he meant us, it was about him being a vampire. "Do you wish to become... a vampire?" My eyes widen having my blush still on my cheeks. "The same as me... A monster who feeds on blood for energy..." He leaned closer to my face staring at my eyes. "Do you want to live a long and arduous life with me?"

Kaname leaned down even closer to me when I said the word. The word that could change my life...forever...

"Yes..." I stretched my neck for Kaname to feel his breathe on my neck. Kaname open his mouth but stop to look up at my closed...teary eyes. Kaname sit up to whip the tear away by his thumb. I slowly open my eyes to look at him.

"Sorry, the punishment has gone too far." Kaname says. "I'll not do anything to you." Kaname sit up to have me sit up next to him. Kaname put his hand on my head leaning against him. "I've frightened you, sorry about that." I shook my head left and right.

"I'm sorry that I said I hate you. I don't really-" Kaname put his finger on my lip to stop me from talking.

"It's all right. I forgive you." Kaname smiled at me gently. I looked up at him our eyes connected.

"Kaname-senpai...I..." Kaname cut me off again.

"Why are you wearing such an expression? Even though it's cute, I don't like to see have that expression. Take this as a lesson learned and don't get involved in dangerous matters on your own. That's enough." I was going to open my mouth when I noticed that his eyes were serious. I looked down at my lap having my hands in a fist.

"Okay."

"It's about time for you to return." Kaname put me in a limo that stop in front of thee school. I open the door to see Headmaster, Yori, and Yuuki smiling at me.

"Welcome back, Victoria." Yori and Yuuki said simultaneously hugging me.

"I'm back, Yuuki, Yori." I looked at them hugging them back. We looked at each other when I felt Yuuki holding my hand tightly, and then snow started to come down.

"Snow...?" Yori says looking up. Yuuki and I looked up at the snow. Yuuki tighten her hold on my hand.

"It's just like that time." Yuuki whispered. I nodded my head in agreement.

_Pure white snow. A memory of the snow that can turn into crimson fresh blood. _

I recalled the memory ten years ago along with Yuuki.

_Ten years ago...That ground that was splashed with fresh blood... The one who reached his hand out for us was a beautiful boy covered in blood. We...held that hand... _

I looked down stretching my hand to the snow. I watch as the snow quickly dissolves into my hand.

_I won't be afraid as long as Kaname-sama's there. I'm willing to do anything for Kaname-sama's sake._

My mind flash into that when Kaname asked me to be become a vampire.

'_Do you want to live a long and arduous life with me?'_

_I could have never imagined him saying those words to me. The words that I so desperately wanted to hear from the bottom of my heart. My first thought was...if I turned a vampire I wouldn't have to leave this world. I wouldn't have to leave Yuuki, Zero, Yori, Headmaster, and...Kaname-senpai... _

I looked up at the snow feeling my heart lighten.

_Kaname-senpai... Did you truly mean what you said?_

* * *

**The Next Day**

I was standing in front of the crazy girls facing my back on them. I looked down at ground hearing the girls talk.

"Soon the holidays will be upon us!"

"We can't see Aidou-senpai for a long time!"

"I don't want that, Wild-senpai!"

I wasn't even that surprised to know that the Class President was in crowd group of girls.

"Shut up!" Zero spoke up. Yuuki and I looked at him seeing he was angry.

"Zero?" Yuuki looked at him worried. Zero walked behind me and Yuuki bonking onn our heads gently.

"Don't space out and do your job properly." Zero scolded us. I looked up at him rubbing my head to look down hearing the doors open behind me. I looked behind for my eyes to automatically looked at Kaname. I looked down at the ground to move to the girls pushing them back. I faced my back on the Night Class but Kaname stopped to where I was. I glanced at him and he glanced at me.

"I don't think you were lying to me when you said all these things." I looked at him with wide eyes. "That's why, don't take this to heart." He walked pass me leaving me those words in my head. I kept staring at him and so did Zero and Yuuki. They glanced at me but I didn't bother to look at them. I kept looking at Kaname's back having my hands in fist.

_Idiot..._

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. _**

**_The song was Come little children by Hocus Pocus. I always wanted my OC to at least have one chapter where she sings to Mimi or somebody. _**

**_Please be patient for the next chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! This chapter is going to make my OC out of character a lot. I hope you guys like this story and don't mind about the out of character OC.**_

**Chapter 16**

**The Lapis Lazuli Portrait**

The light was shinning in my room making my heart feeling uneasy. The day where everyone goes to their family for the holidays and Yuuki trying to find her memories. I sit up from my bed looking at the sleeping Yuuki.

'Yuuki...' I stand up heading in the bathroom recalling this episode. The day were I get to discover Aidou's memories in person. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my eyes were tired, a deep frown on my face, wearing a black skirt with a white short sleeve shirt.

'Everything that happens so fast. Will finally end for me soon.' I open the bathroom door to see a now siting up Yuuki, smiling at me. 'And I will soon..have to say goodbye.'

I looked up at her smiling saying, "Morning."

* * *

Yuuki and I are at the front gate seeing the Night Class walking away. My hands were in fist when I spotted...

"Rima-chan!" I shouted out. They stopped to see me as I looked down at Rima. Rima looked at me confused.

"Victoria?" I hear Yuuki spoke beside me. I ignored her to run down the steps to see her open her arms to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and she did the same thing to me.

"Victoria-chan, are you okay?" Rima whispered in my ear. I tighten my hold on her whispering back.

"Please...watch over Shiki." Rima was surprised but I felt her nodding her head. "Promise me." Rima sighed.

"I promise." I felt relief go through my heart as I looked up at her. Rima looked down at me _worried_ but I quickly got out of her hold to smile at her.

"Good luck, everyone." I ran up the stairs ignoring gaze on my back. I stopped to feel a certain person eyes on me. I turned around to see Kaname staring at me.

_'I understand what Victoria said weren't lies.' _My eyes widen as I put my hands in a fist. '_Will you become a vampire?' _

'Why...am I thinking of that now?' I shake my head to bow down to him walking back upstairs greeted with a smiling Yuuki. I smiled back at her.

_I'm scared..._

My eyes widen hearing this child's voice.

_I'm scared? Of what?_

"Victoria? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked me. I looked up at her smiling.

"Yeah. Just...somethings in going on in my head." Yuuki nodded her head in understanding. We walked to the boy's dorm when that child's voice came into my head again.

_Scared..._

I grabbed Yuuki's hand taking her by surprised but I didn't acknowledge it.

_What's happening to me? Is Yuuki feeling this too?_

I glanced at Yuuki to see her deep in thought as well.

_Yuuki...What are you thinking?_

Suddenly, the woman from before entered my vision and I felt someone shivering. I looked at Yuuki to see her shivering in fear holding her arms.

_She's getting her memories. And...I'm able to see them. _

I wrapped my arms around her patting her head.

_She's so scared. Seeing a vision of her own mother. _

I looked down at her sadly tightening my hold on her.

_Yuuki..._

Yuuki looked up at me as I saw the fear in her eyes. She pulled on my hand suddenly walking a little but was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you two going, Cross-sans?" Yuuki was snapped back into reality when we both turned around to see the Girl's Dorm leader. "I'll just say this, even though it's a holiday, it's gonna be past the curfew pretty soon."

Yuuki and I turned to look at her. Yuuki looked at her confused while I looked like I didn't care at all. She walked up to us holding her book.

"Even if you are a prefect...I wonder how you can just visit the men's dormitory whenever you like. Anyway, you're not giving off a good impress-" She stopped to look behind us. I didn't look behind but I heard Yuuki gasped and shouted,

"Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki let go of my hand to walk over and whisper at Aidou. I couldn't hear what they were saying but the next thing I knew...The Girl's Dorm Leader push Yuuki onto the ground looking at Aidou.

"Aidou-san!" She shouted. I sighed walking over to Yuuki to help her up while listening to their conversation. "Why are you over here? Night class students shouldn't be in the Hino dormitory."

"I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of escaping, can you keep this a secret?"Aidou shut one eye while holding his hands together in front of him. He looked at her with his famous smile and apologetic eyes.

"I understand." She smiled at him accepting it easily. I sweat-drop looking at these two. "If I were a prefect, I would have punished you already." Aidou chuckled.

"Thank you." The waved goodbye to each other. Once she left, the door to the Boy's Dormitory open.

"Aidou-senpai." We turned to see Zero looking unhappy about this. "I thought it was decided that night class students aren't allowed to enter Hino dormitory?"

"T-That's right, sempai!" Yuuki sweat-drop scolding Aidou. I sighed grabbing Yuuki's shoulder to stand next to me.

"Aidou-senpai, you must return to your dorms." I spoke up calmly.

"I don't want to stay in that dorm." I saw that his eyes were thinking something.

'He knows...Kaname-senpai killed Shizuka...'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I watched Aidou skipping away happily and Zero was in full blown running to him.

By the time, Zero was able to catch him, it was night. We were in the Headmaster guest room, Aidou was siting on the couch and Zero was knelling down breathing heavily.

"Don't let me get worked up over something trivial." Zero spoke in between breathes.

"You should have just remained quiet and helped me out." Aidou spoke calmly not breathing heavy like Zero. I was leaning against the door while Yuuki was standing straight looking at Aidou.

"For now just stay in the dorm's private room, okay?" Yuuki spoke up. "Or would it be better to let you stay in Zero's room?"

"Pfft..." I covered my mouth from this funny idea.

**"Rejected!"** They replied at the same time.

"Umm...Aidou-senpai, what do you mean by 'I don't want to stay in that dorm.'" Yuuki asked ignoring Zero's glare on her.

"I'm hungry." Aidou replied looking at Yuuki. Yuuki instantly hid behind the door looking carefully at Aidou. "What are you being cautious for?" I rubbed Yuuki's head telling her that isn't what he meant. "It's alright, even if it's handmade, just make me something." Zero stand up looking at Aidou annoyed. "Ah a soft bed will be helpful and it must smell of lavender."

I walked over to Zero knowing that he was going to get mad at him anytime soon. "Calm down, Zero." I gripped on his arm that was wanting to punch him. "Calm down."

I was finally able to calm him down, so he can help us making something for Aidou. I was bring him some water when I noticed that even mine, Yuuki's, and Zero's share was gone too.

"Aren't you hungry?" I placed the water down grabbing the empty plates in my hands.

"I'm still not enough." Aidou replied whipping his mouth with a napkin. I sighed gathering them all. "You look troubled." I looked at him nodding my head.

"I suppose." I gathered the last part of the plates to walk over to him. Aidou looked at me confused. "You know." Aidou's eyes were wide. "Kaname-senpai killed Shizuka, you know, don't you?" Aidou's eyes were even wider but he looked down telling me that it's a yes. I sighed walking back in the kitchen to tell Zero and Yuuki about him eating all the food.

"What? He ate enough food for three people and it's still not enough?" Zero asked in disbelief and confusion. I put the plates in the sink running the water.

"It seems that way. He must be pretty down to eat this much." I replied not looking at him.

"Is it because he is over-stressed?" Zero asked reaching into his pocket. I stopped the water to dry my hands and saw something thrown at me. I caught it with ease to look down at my hands. It was blood tablets. "Here." I looked up at his back. "For now, let him have a tablet." I looked down at the tablet from all the memories of Zero slowly to come into Level E starts to enter my mind.

"Okay." I replied softly walking out of the kitchen having those memories flash into my mind.

"If there's something you'd like to eat, let me know." Zero spoke to me in the kitchen.

"Spicy noddles..." I shouted back at him walking over to Aidou. I noticed that he was looking at a blue ball that I remember from when he was child. Aidou noticed my presence hiding the ball from me.

"Too slow!" Aidou complained. I just ignored his complaint walking over to him to put the blood tablets on the floor.

"Here. These will help you." Aidou opened the box of tablets.

"Are these Kiryuu's?" Aidou asked looking at me. I looked at him having my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, that's right. You already know that Zero is vampire, so it should be fine." Aidou crossed his arms looking down at the cup of water.

"Kaname-sama knows as well, but is keeping silent about it, right?" Aidou asked me but I only nodded to his question. "Although I don't know what Kaname-sama is thinking about." I sighed grabbing the blood tablets putting them in the cup of water.

"You care about him that much." Aidou looked at me surprised. "You're a good friend to Kaname-senpai." I handed him the cup. "He's going to need a friend like you in the future, Aidou-senpai." Aidou took the cup taking a sip. He put the cup on the table looking at me.

"Being so friendly with you, or defying the council just like that.I just can't comprehend all this." Aidou spoke about Kaname being nice to me.

"I'm not being treated special-"

"Do you." I looked at Aidou to see his eyes are fill with anger. "seriously mean that? I'll kill you." I wasn't effected by this as I replied,

"Yes, I do." Aidou's eyes were wide as I leaned against the table looking at him. "Kaname-senpai saved me and Yuuki from a dangerous vampire that was going to drink our blood. That was Yuuki's first memory."

"Yuuki's?" Aidou questioned. I didn't replied to his question but continue on.

"I'll admit that I do have feelings have for Kaname-senpai, but...he only cares about Yuuki. We are nothing more but protect the person we care about. A simple relationship." I stopped to see him staring at me.

"Does that mean, no matter what happens, you believe in him?" I smiled at Aidou's question.

"Even if he betrays me and Yuuki, I'll always believe in him." Aidou sighed looking down at the table. My eyes was to his hand that was holding the blue ball. I looked out the window to see Shiki with a brief case. I looked at the window then looked down at Aidou. I looked at them finally deciding to run to Shiki.

"Victoria?!" I heard Yuuki shout my name once I exit the dinning room. I kept running down the hallway and continue to run until I finally exit the building. I saw Shiki's back exiting the gate as I continue to run avoiding the leaves of the trees.

"Shiki! Shiki!" Shiki didn't answer me as he continue walking. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "S...Senri!" Shiki finally stopped from the stair to look up at me. I was already in front of him wrapping my arms around him.

"Victoria...chan..." Shiki spoke hesitantly on wondering if he should wrap his arms around me. I tighten my hold on him making a sign it's okay.

"Shiki, please be careful." Shiki dropped his brief case putting his arms around me.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you act like this." I felt the guilt in my heart once I let him go. I put my head on his chest.

"Please watch out for your uncle, Senri." Shiki's eyes were wide that called him by his first name.

"Senri? Uncle?" Shiki pulled on me to make me look up at him. "Victoria-chan, what's wrong?" I looked up at his eyes to see that he did held emotion in his eyes, worried, concern, and shock in his eyes.

"Just promise me something." Shiki looked at me surprised before nodding his head. "That you will come back okay." Shiki was confused I pressed on. "Please Senri. Please promise me." Shiki was even more confused but none the less said,

"I promise." Shiki wrapped his arms me one more time. "I'm going to miss you, Victoria-chan."

"Me too, Senri." I tighten my hold on him afraid to let him go.

"When I come back. Call me Senri again." I nodded my head feeling our relationship going to first name now. I looked up at Shiki-now Senri- smiling. Senri let me go to grab his brief case rubbing my head.

"See ya." Senri patted my head one last time walking away. I stretched my hand out to him but decided to put back down.

'Be careful, Senri.' I waved goodbye to him once he enters the limo. I walked up the steps to enter the gates walking through the forest.

_Senri is going to be okay, right? He promised so I'm sure he is. He always keeps his promises to me._

That blue ball that Aidou was holding entered my mind. 'I wonder...if I can look into his memories...'

**"I can help you with that." **My eyes widen from this sudden childish voice that sounds nothing like Mimi. I looked around the forest startled from this.

"Who's there?" I asked still looking around.

**"You want to go into his memories, correct? I'll help you with that."**

"What do you mean?" I asked. I can somehow imagine the person having a small smile on its face because of its chuckle.

**"Hang on tight, Victoria-chan." **My eyes widen when I looked down seeing a black hole down at my feet.

"What?" A little light was showing from hole engulfing me in the light. I put my arms around my eyes to get the light away from my eyes.

"Hana-chan must be smart, being able to read such a complicated book." My eyes widen noticing the light was gone and hearing different voice.

'Hana-chan...?' I looked to see a little Aidou surrounded by his three sisters. I noticed the blush on his cheeks and the satisfied smile on his face. 'Show off.'

"Ladies your break is over." The butler said making the girls nod their heads leaving Aidou alone. The butler walked up to Aidou with a smile on his face in astonishment. "Oh, you're studying? Your father said he's really happy with a son like you."

Aidou was smiling kicking his legs impatiently. Aidou was interrupted by a sudden door opening. "Um... I snesed the presence of a kid so I just kind of barged in." This voice took me by surprised as I turned to look at the little... "Are you a kid from this house? Um..."

'...K...Ka...Kaname!' My eyes were so wide that I couldn't believe that Kaname could be this gentle, sweet kid. He looks so cute that I still find it hard to imagine him like this. Aidou snapped out of it to jump up straight looking at Kaname mad.

"W-Who are you? You sure are rude."

"Pfft...Hahaha." I had to laugh at this childish Aidou. Just seeing him like this in real life is actually amusing.

"Kaname-sama is something wrong?" I stopped laughing to see Aidou-dono walking over to the little Kaname.

"I'm sorry I went ahead." I walked behind Aidou to look between them.

"That's okay." Aidou-dono says patting Kaname's shoulder. "Did our Hanabusa do anything rude?"

"Father, the rude one was-!" Aidou shouted having smoke coming out of his hand and Kaname cutting him off. Kaname smiled looking at Aidou.

"No, I don't see kids the same age as me a lot, so... I am Kuran Kaname." I looked behind Kaname to see Juri and Haruka smiling at Aidou. They looked so happy that I looked down at the blushing Aidou. "Will you become my friend?"

"He's soon or later going to become his friend." I raised my hand to pat his Aidou's head. I saw Aidou's look of shock when he turned to look at me. My eyes widen seeing his blush.

"W-Who are you?" I put my hand to the side looking at him surprised.

"You can see me?" Aidou nodded his head as I turned to look at the Kurans. They were staring at me too. "All of you can see me?" They didn't look shock but nodded their heads. I looked at Kaname to see him smiling at me until he looked shock for a minute. I felt the floor underneath me becoming gone. I looked down to see the black hole and the little light showing.

**"It's time to go." **My eyes widen when the light was engulfing me again. I closed my eyes waiting for the light to engulf me. Quicker than lightening the light was gone. I open my eyes to see that I was still in the room I was. I looked around to feel arms around me to look behind me.

"Are you okay?" My eyes widen to see Haruka having me in his arms. I quickly stand up getting out his arms. I bowed down to him.

"I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" I looked at him worried. His eyes were wide when someone spoke out.

"You're human." I turned to see Juri talking looking at me worried.

'Yuuki looks a lot like Juri. No wonder that Rido thought Yuuki was her.' I rubbed the back of my head laughing a little.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, but that light was able to get me back home." Haruka stand up smiling at me.

"I see. What's your name?" I looked up at Haruka as Juri and Kaname walked over next to Haruka. Aidou was staring at me blushing as well. I looked at the happy atmosphere to be smiling at them.

"Victoria. My name is Victoria." There eyes were wide when I backed up.

**"You need to call my name in order to go home." **The voice spoke to me.

'I don't even know your name.' I pouted talking in my head.

**"Don't think it. Just say it." **I looked up at them to see something at the door. I looked to see blue hair walking this way. I looked at the Kurans thinking of an idea.

"You know..." They looked at me confused. "I like the name Yuuki too." There eyes were wide looking at me confused. I closed my eyes holding onto my necklace. "Mimi..." I whispered. I open my eyes to see grey eyes and blue hair wearing a butler uniform. "...Karou..." My mouth moved on it's own taking everyone by surprised. I felt arms wrapped around me as I blind of light engulfed me again.

I open my eyes to be welcome with grey and blue eyes looking down at me worried. "Are you okay, Victoria-chan?" Mimi asked me worried. I sit up putting my hand on my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?" I looked around to see that boy with grey eyes, blue eyes, wearing black pants with blue long sleeve shirt. "Who're you?" The boy crossed his arms looking at me irritated.

"Your the one who said my name, and you can't even remember." He turned his back on me.

'..._Karou...' _My eyes widen from the sudden name.

"Sorry. I fell asleep when I realized that I was talking to Kaname's parents and himself as a child too." I replied sarcastically. Karou sighed turning to look at me.

"I expect you would say that, Victoria-chan." My eyes widen even more remembering that voice. I pointed at him surprised.

"It's you! The person that brought me into this memory roller coaster." Karou sighed rubbing his head.

"Thanks captain obvious." I looked at him angry getting pissed off at his attitude.

"For a kid you're actually annoying." Karou smirked walking to me knelling down to my siting level.

"I'll take that as I compliment. My name is Karou. Karou Feather." My eyes widen looking at Mimi when I noticed her blushing.

"H-H-H-He...He's the leader of your clan!" I shouted at Mimi completely shocked. Mimi nodded blushing watching her glance at Karou. Karou smiled kindly at Mimi putting his arm around Mimi's shoulder.

"I'm also her lover." My eyes continue to widen from this new information coming to me.

"What? Your the leader-"

"I'm the son of our leaders clan." Karou interrupted me having a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay. The soon to become leader of your clan and Mimi's lover. Why didn't you tell me about this Mimi?" I stand up looking down at them.

"S-Sorry. To tell the truth, I didn't know if he was still alive." Mimi whispered shortly. I looked at her confused until Karou stand up looking at me.

"Something happen to us that made us turn into a star. We can't tell you what happen but were here to help you." I looked confused at Karou.

"Help me?" Karou nodded his head helping Mimi stand up.

"We lived over 1000 years, so we know everything that happen. Since the beginning of when humans became vampire or when human unexpectedly turned Purebloods. We saw everything as little puff balls." My brain couldn't take any more information about this so I leaned against the tree.

"Your going to have to give me time on trying to process all this. So, what now?" I looked at Karou. "Your going to be joining us from now on." Karou nodded his head looking at me like isn't-it-obvious. I sighed when I heard footsteps coming in the forest. I looked in the forest to see a the little Kaname with wide eyes.

"You're..." My eyes widen walking over to him.

"You can see me." Kaname nodded his head smiling up at me. I knelled down towards his level to see his eyes sadden. "Is something wrong?"

"There's this person that doesn't want to be friend." Kaname replied looking down at sadly. I smiled at him patting his head. He was startled but look up at me.

"You just need to patient. Everyone has a change heart, and different ideas. You just need to wait until then. I'm sure this person will soon want to be friend." Kaname smiled at me.

"Really?" His eyes were shinning with happiness. I smiled standing up tilting my head having my fist next to my head.

"Of course. Victoria guarantees it." Kaname looked at me with wide eyes before laughing. "What's so funny?" Kaname looked up at me in between laughing.

"It's just funny how you talk to yourself in third person." He continue to laugh making me feel stupid. I twitched to my eyes to put knell down and put my arms around him. "Ah!" He shrieked surprised.

"Oh really? I'm the funny one." I tickled his sides making him laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! Haha! Please stop! Haha!" I stopped tickling his sides for him to look at me with short little giggles. I rubbed his head smiling kindly at him.

"You know," Kaname looked up at me smiling. "you're going to be a big brother soon." Kaname's eyes were wide but was happy as well.

"Really?" I nodded my head.

"Yep, so you have to be strong for little sibling that will be born soon, okay?" I smiled at me as he looked at me happily.

"I promise Victoria." My heart felt happiness seeing this side of Kaname that I might not see ever again. I put out my pinky towards him to look at me confused.

"Let's make a pinky promise. Never forget this promise, okay, Kaname?" Kaname was blushing intertwining his pinky with mine.

"Promise." We smiled at each other as I wast the first one to stand up. I looked at Karou and Mimi to see that we had to go back into reality.

"It's time for me to go." I walked to Mimi and Karou.

"Hey!" Kaname shouted. I turned to look at him to see he was worried for me. "Will you see you again?" I looked down at the ground sadly then looked up at him with smile on my face.

"In the future you will. Until then...Kaname-senpai..." His eyes were wide when the light engulfed making me back into real world than the memory world. I looked down to see cold medal on my chest. I looked down at my neck to see Mimi's and Karou's chain.

His symbol was star that was brighter than any metal I have seen before. It was very beautiful. I looked around deciding to walk back in the Headmaster's kitchen to see only Zero.

"Huh? Where's Yuuki?" I looked around. Zero turned to look at me noticing that I returned.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, so she went back to her room." Zero replied. I looked around again to see the plates were still wet.

"I see. Yuuki forgot to dry them again." I grabbed the plate but it slipped out of my hands making a loud crash. "Oops."

"What are you doing?" Zero asked looking at me.

"Sorry." I grabbed one of the pieced to cut my finger. "Ouch."

"Stop touching it." Zero says walking over to me. I looked up at him to stand up then looked down at my finger. It was bleeding. I looked at the calm Zero, not even once worried about the blood.

"I see you're getting better." Zero's eyes were wide realizing what I meant. He looks at my finger to smell the blood. I smiled at him reaching my finger to him. "It's alright. You can have some if you want." Zero's eyes were wide but he gripped on my wrist to put the bloody finger on his tongue.

_I can feel Zero's fangs. _

He takes my index finger out of his mouth now starting to breathe heavy. 'He's fighting the urge to drink my blood.'

"Baka. I said it was all right. Don't be afraid." Zero looked at my eyes to see that I was serious. Zero nodded his head in understanding grabbed my hand and arm to bit into my wrist.

_Zero is okay. He also drink Kaname-senpai's and Shizuka's blood. But...he will always be hungry for blood. And I'm okay with that._

I looked at him smiling seeing my own blood going down my arm. He looked at me with crimson eyes that shine brighter than it was before.

_Even with the vampire inside him. Zero will always be Zero. Even if...I get trapped in their eyes._

The moment when Kaname was almost about to drink my blood came into my mind making me look down at the ground.

_Why?_

I looked at Zero to see his eyes were looking at the door. I looked behind me to see the door was a little open. 'Aidou...' Zero let go of my wrist to help me pick up the plate shards. We put them in the trash to walk back in the dinning room. Aidou wasn't in the room neither was Yuuki leaving me and Zero.

"He must have changed his mind and went home, to the Moon Dormitory." Zero spoke up. I turned to look at him sighing in relief.

"Finally. I was starting to get irritated with his spoiled brat attitude." I looked at Zero to see him frowning.

"You...What happened?" Zero asked suddenly making me confused.

"You're going to have to be more specific Zero. Nothing is wrong with me." Zero touched his lip not looking at me.

"Don't try to deceive me." Zero says. "You look very anxious and confused at the same time. You don't have to force yourself to smile or laugh in front of me." My bangs hid my eyes as I walked over to the couch leaning against the arm rest.

"I'm living in such luxury. There's Dorm Leader, Kaname-senpai, Zero, Yuuki, and Yori-chan there for me. But...I'm still so anxious and confused with my own feelings." I replied finally opening up to him. "I wonder if I can be stronger and sort out all my feelings if I become a vampire." I heard Zero gasp. "Kaname-sennpai asked me if I wanted to become a vampire. So I..."

"You thought it would be good to become a vampire, right?" Zero asked. I looked up at him seeing his anger. I looked down to look at my left.

"It's not like he was serious." I try to reassure him but...

"I won't let you become something like that." My eyes widen to look at him. His voice sounds so harsh. "Even if I have to make Kuran Kaname my enemy," He turned around facing me his back. "or be hated by you." I stand up watching form exit the room.

_Zero..._

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. In the old story, Karou did come in the moment where she goes into Aidou's memories so I wanted to make my own while Kaname was a child. I hope you guys like the out of character Kaname and out of character OC.**_

_**Please review**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**I hope you guys like this chapter! I was thinking a lot about this chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight**_

**Chapter 17**

**The Devil's Quickening**

"Welcome." The door open making a creaking sound through the whole mansion. Shiki walked into the mansion to stand in front of his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle." Shiki greeted.

"It's good that you came, Senri." The uncle greeted him as well. The butler closed the doors behind Shiki. "This way." They were now walking down stairs to where Shiki doesn't even know about. "I want to show you something today."

"I have a bad feeling about this, what is it?" Shiki asked.

"You're not a child anymore. That's why there is something that you must know as a member of the Shiki clan." The uncle replied.

_No..._

The huge doors open until they saw a coffin with some tubes full of blood slowly dripping down, drop after drop.

_Run...Senri...Run..._

"I have painstakingly kept this huge secret for a very long time. For certain reasons, I have been protecting this person. He is your..."

_No...No..._

I watch this at the corner with a worried expression.

_Senri...Run!_

I try to scream but nothing came out and I just had to watch.

"...father." The uncle finishes making my eyes widen.

_Senri...Senri!_

* * *

I run towards him trying to reach my hand out to him but it goes through him.

'What's happening? Why can't I touch him?' I looked at Shiki's back seeing that none of them isn't aware that I'm here.

"Isn't he dead already?" Shiki asked his Uncle. "How gross."

"Such a mean thing to say about your own father." We turned to look at the voice to see Rido as the little child.

_No...Senri...Run...Please Run..._

"It wasn't easy for me to be reborn into this body." The little boy smiled showing his blue and red eyes at him. Shiki looked at him then blinked to see the boy gone.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you all grown up." Shiki turned his head to look at the boy on the coffin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my lo-"

"Senri!" Senri's eyes were wide as he looked behind him. "Senri! Senri!"

"Vic...toria..." My eyes widen to look up at him to see that he wasn't looking at me but at the door.

_Senri...Run...Please Run..._

"Victoria..." Shiki was going to walk to the doors when his uncle caught his wrist. Shiki turned to look at his uncle with no expression's on his face. "What?"

"Where do you think you are going?" Shiki turned to the little boy who was smiling at him. "Are you worried about that friend of yours? Victoria, was it?" Shiki narrowed his eyes and for the first time, he showed anger.

"Don't you dare..." The Uncle was surprised to see Shiki show his emotions. Rido was actually impress. I was also surprised for this was the one time I have seen with emotions.

_Senri..._

The boy smiled and we heard a splash to look at the boy seeing his hand on the coffin. Shiki's eyes were wide when a hand in the coffin was moving. A splash of blood hit Shiki's cheek. Rido sit up looking at Shiki, his eyes glowing red and blue.

"My dear son, Senri..." Senri stared at Rido having no emotions in his face like he was hypotnize. "...Lend me your power..." 6 blood whips went straight towards Shiki and heard a cut noise.

"Senri!" I sit up, my eyes widen, breathing heavily, and I looked around to see that I was laying on the bed. I put my hand on my head laying back down on the bed. "...Senri..." I looked up at the ceiling to have my arm over my eyes.

'_I wonder if I can be stronger and sort out all my feelings if I become a vampire.' _My eyes widen a little from the sudden mentioning of that. 'Oh yeah. I said something like that to Zero. Something Yuuki would have said.' I sighed sitting up. 'Something so awful.'

I stand up to walk in the wall of the cafeteria. So many people wasn't even there. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and it would make an echo.

"Everyone has returned home..." Memories of mom, dad, and Sarah was in my vision. Them smiling at me, picking me up from school, and eating together as family.

_Everyone...I miss them..._

I looked down at the ground sadly.

_Even though they weren't my real parents...they're my family..._

I looked up to walk down the hallway heading outside.

_Real Parents...I wonder...what happened to mine?_

I stopped to look up at the stars feeling a longing in my heart.

_Did my parents not want me? Just..._

A memory of something bloody reaching out to me.

_Who am I?_

I looked forward to continue walking seeing the Headmaster and Zero in the kitchen. "Is that Victoria?" The Headmaster spoke looking at me happy. "We're almost done with cooking, why don't you go with Yuuki in the bath? You haven't done that since you were little."

I smiled recalling the memories of me and Yuuki in a bath together when we were little. I looked back up at the Headmaster.

"We're grown up now, but I will check on her." I looked at Zero to see him staring at me with an unreadable expression as always. I nodded my head towards to walk over to the bathroom.

_I wonder...when did I stop worrying about that vampire in the past..._

I kept walking to have the image of Zero in a coat standing next to the Headmaster, in front of our house. The first day, he arrived.

_That's right...It was Zero that made me stop thinking about that vampire. It was Zero that helped me. I ignored my past to protect him. Yet..._

I looked at the bathroom to open the door seeing the steam in the bathroom.

_...Why am I still hurting him__? The suffering that I couldn't even imagine. When I was so close, yet so far. _

_'I won't let you become something like that.' _

I sighed to walk over to the door that showed steam.

_I only manage to hurt him with every word that comes out of my mouth. Instead of protecting him...I hurt him instead...because of my stupid memories._

I closed my eyes taking a deep breathe.

_I...I need to remember something. Anything...just...something...I need to remember..._

An image of me looking down at my bloody hand and a bloody woman on the floor entered my mind. My eyes snapped open with fear when I heard shuffling in the bathroom. I looked at the door.

"Yuuki..." I called out sounding a little weak. "You need to hurry. You've been in there to long. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuki spoke from the other side of the door. I sigh in relief hear from her. Then, I suddenly her... "Ahhh!" scream. My eyes widen as I quickly open the door to see...a bloody bath. My eyes widen in fear as I looked down at the blood hearing my heart pound so fast.

"W-What...is this?" I looked at the blood to see Yuuki shaking in the corner. "Yuuki..." Yuuki looked at me with fear in his eyes. I looked back down in the bath to see no blood but water.

"You...you saw it too, right?" Yuuki asked me. I looked at her to grab a towel.

"I did. I'm sure our mind is just playing tricks on us again." Yuuki stand up to have put the towel around her. She was shaking like leaf. "Yuuki...?" I looked up at her.

"So much blood...I...I just wanted to find my memories..." Yuuki spoke in between her fears and shaking.

"Yuuki..." My eyes soften as I put my arms around her patting her head. I leaned against the wall sliding down along with Yuuki. "It's going to be okay." She was holding onto my shirt tightly trying to find some comfort. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

I heard the bathroom door open. "Victoria, Yuuki. Are you two all right?"

"Yuuki got scared, so I'm trying to calm her down." I shouted from the other side of the closed door. I open the door a little to look at Zero making sure he doesn't Yuuki."

_"_Did something happen?" Zero asked worried.

"I..." Yuuki spoke up. "I was trying very hard to remember my past and..."

"You, both of you," My eyes widen a little to hear him talking about me too. "were abandoned in a deserted place filled with vampires, weren't you? If your parents had anything to do with Hunters, and got involved in any incidents, that would make sense."

"But..." Yuuki starts again tightening her hold on me. I rub her head and back. "The Chairman said that nothing like that happened..."

"The Association's reports." My eyes widen to look at Zero. "You might be able to remember something if you see them for yourself."

"Zero..." I spoke to look at his back. Yuuki loosen her hug to look up at Zero's back.

"What will you do?" Zero asked us. I looked down at Yuuki to see her eyes wide.

"Yuuki..." Yuuki looked at me as we both nodded our heads making the decision.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Are you guys really keen on this?" Headmaster asked. Today, we're going to the Hunter's Association along with Zero, Headmaster, and Yagari. Headmaster was worried while the rest of us were serious on this decision. "I don't recommend you guys go."

Yuuki was wearing her white jacket while I was wearing my Caribbean blue jacket. I was between Yuuki and Zero, while Yuuki was holding my hand for reassurance. I turned to look at Zero.

"Zero, are you sure it's okay for us to go?" Zero looked down at me.

"Don't you want to clarify things for yourself first hand as well?" Zero asked. I looked down at the ground.

"I'm not so sure. I'm more worried about Yuuki and her memories." I looked over at Yuuki to see her lost thoughts.

"Well, I'm not worried about Victoria and Yuuki but rather Kiryuu-kun." Headmaster looks at Zero. "Since you're in a delicate situation now."

"Even if I'm now a vampire, they wouldn't just kill me on sight." Zero replied speaking confident.

"Even so..." I heard a crack to see Zero turning around to look at Yagari and Headmaster.

"And why are the two of you following us anyway?" Zero asked pissed. "It's not as if it's a family accompanied examination!" Headmaster raised his hand while Yagari didn't show any emotions.

"Well...we're just worried for the three of you, right?" Headmaster asked Yagari. Yagari just 'hmph' looking to his right. Zero turned around walking straight while we follow him.

* * *

**Hunter Association's Headquarters**

"This is the Hunter Association's Headquarters." Headmaster says to us. The headquarters was so huge with people glancing our way. I can tell that they were looking at Zero with a hateful glare. Yuuki looked at them confused.

"Don't worry, they're not looking at you." Zero spoke to Yuuki. Yuuki looked at Zero surprised before realizing it.

"See you later." Yagari spoke up. I turned to see him walking to a different hallway then we were heading. We said goodbye to Yagari to continue walking but stopped by someone.

"This building should have talismans to ward off vampires." I side glance at the man leaning against the pole. He had black shirt, gray pants, gray beard, and gray hair. "Don't tell me you've been tamed by someone. Ah, there's a mark there indeed."

I got in front of the guys vision to stare down at him. "Why don't you shut up?" I spoke without any emotions in my voice.

"Well, and isn't the owner this kid?" The man asked looking down at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not a kid, baka." I can hear Zero chuckle behind me to hit my elbow on his chest. I heard him making grunting noise while narrowing his eyes at me warning. "You deserve that."

"The small talk can end there." We turned to see a guy or girl wearing a kimono having a fan to his/her mouth. Sorry, I never did discover if it was he or she. I always thought of the person as the enemy. "Zero is indeed our colleague. Since he's of the outstanding Kiryuu hunter clan." The person walked to us and the man left us. "Plus the fact that he has the powers of a vampire...He is indeed a reliable colleague."

Yuuki turned to look at Zero while I kept looking at this person. "Long time no see, Association President." Zero greeted.

"Zero, you sure have grown. And..." The President knells down towards me. "is this your girlfriend?" I looked at the President in the eye, showing not emotions.

"I'm Cross Victoria. Nice to meet you. This is my older sister, Cross Yuuki." I pointed to Yuuki on my left. "We'll like to view the records from ten years ago today." The President stand up straight smiling at me through the fan.

"Ten years ago?" President asked.

"I'd like to see them too." Headmaster spoke up. The President looked up at the Headmaster smirking. He showed the way to records while talking to us.

"This is not usually open to the public. However, since even Cross-kun has requested of me, I'll make an exception for you guys to have a look." Headmaster was in front of us while Yuuki was whispering in my ear.

"Hey, the Association President is a bigshot, right?" Yuuki asked. I sighed looking at her. "For the Headmaster to know a person like him...who one earth...?"

"You...You really don't know." I titled my head to see her look confused at me. I sighed one more time. "Forget it."

"This is the..." We stopped to look in front of us. "Library of Reports." The door open to reveal a gigantic room filled with so many books of records. The President walked in to show the us the isle of ten years ago.

"Here are the records of the past battles between the hunters and the vampires of old." Yuuki was holding my hands when she suddenly stop. I turned to look at her confused.

"Yuuki..."

"Do you want to stop?" Zero asked. Yuuki turned to look Zero then looked down.

"No, I still think it's better for me to retrieve my memories." Yuuki replied. "It's just that I'm a little nervous." I looked at her for couple of minutes before bonking her head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I faced my back on her.

"Then stop fooling around and let's find your memories. Come on. We don't have all day slow poke." Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes but a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay." She run next to me leaving Zero to our stare at our backs. The President spoke of wanting Zero to follow him and the Ten years ago books where. Zero walked next to me patting my head taking me by surprised before walking to the President. We grabbed some of the books.

"Right, here are all records of history before both Kiryuu, Victoria, and Yuuki were born." Headmaster told us. "Perhaps you could find out something if you looked at these yourself." We looked at the headmaster for me take one of the books. Yuuki grabbed one of the books to start reading them out loud.

"The last report...As ordered, we were to exterminate three vampires...Also, as with previous reports...We have to do our job beginning tomorrow. Signed, Cross Kaien." Yuuki's eyes widen looking at the name surprised. "Cross Kaien...? Isn't that...?" Headmaster was shouting in surprised grabbing the book from Yuuki.

"That is a report from sixteen years ago!" Headmaster shouted.

"You were a vampire hunter as well?!" Yuuki asked shocked. I sighed rubbing my head.

'It was about time until he figured it out.' I flipped the page on my book. The Headmaster was hiding his face from Yuuki.

"I couldn't say it this whole time, I'm sorry. I've killed vampires myself a long time ago. I didn't want Yuuki to know about these things." Yuuki smiled at the Headmaster turning her back to him.

"However, a father is a father, so nothing will ever change." The Headmaster was in tears looking at Yuuki. I chuckle to turn the page again for my eyes to widen.

_~Kurans~_

I placed the book on the table but made sure that Yuuki didn't look at it. I looked down at the book reading about Kurans.

_The Kurans were Pureblood and our leaders. The first Kuran was named Kaname. He lived for many years but decided to sleep in the coffin for many years hoping that no one disrupts his slumber. _

_The Kurans were last saw of three siblings, Juri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, and Rido Kuran. Rido was the oldest, Haruka was the middle, and Juri was the youngest. It was decided that Juri and Haruka would marry each other. They were granted with their first born, Kaname._

_It was also reported that they had a daughter. Nobody believes that they actually had the daughter or if the daughter was ever found. We don't even the daughters name as well._

I looked up at Yuuki then looked back down at book.

_Once we came to the scene we saw blood and destructive trees including the first born, Kaname. He had blood on his jacket with the company of Ichijou Takuma and Ichiou._

I flipped the page once more to see more information on it.

_It was strange how this begun. We entered the house to see that Juri Kuran was nothing but a pilled of dust, and no sign of Haruka, or Rido as well. But..._

My eyes widen to continue to read on.

_We looked at the wall to see..._

I read more when the flame was started to take over. 'What?' I looked up to see Yuuki was staring at the book I was having. 'Yuuki...was staring at the book...' I looked down at the book to see the flames get more intense.

"Ahh!" I walked back screaming from the flames almost hitting me. I heard the door slam from behind.

"What's wrong, Victoria?!" Zero shouted behind me looking at the book. "That is..."

"I...I was just reading it when I noticed Yuuki gaze on it. It suddenly..." Zero hold me in his arms bringing me close to him. "It just...turned into flames."

_No...It can't be...This book..._

_'We looked at the wall to see a little portal of a different world.'_

_This book had the report of a different world. Why...Why does it have that when it has nothing to do with Yuuki?_

* * *

**Night**

I was laying in the Headmaster guest room having thoughts going through my hand.

_Why?_

The image of seeing Yuuki in the bath full of blood.

_How was it that I was able to see that?_

The memory of the dead woman with blood on the floor and my hand.

_Who was that? Why was she covered in blood?_

The book that was surrounded with flames and the passage that I read.

_Why did that book have records of a different world? From the time I lost my memories..._

The image of Father and Mother smiling down at me when they first me.

_What on earth happened to me? _

I felt myself shaking having wide eyes.

_I'm scared...Just..._

I closed my eyes feeling like I'm going to lose myself.

_What is happening?!_

I closed my eyes for a blue image to have a woman with blood on her dress, hair, and face looking ill and breathless.

**I'm scared.**

The child's voice spoke in my head making me opening my eyes. I looked in front of me to see a little me from this world and a child of me in the other world. My eyes widen to quickly sit up.

_What?_

I looked around to see that the two children were gone and I brought my knees up to my chest.

_I can't take it anymore. Please make it stop. Father...Mother...Big sister...Please make it stop..._

All sorts of memories was entering my mind and different voice were coming through. The memories of when I first met Kaname, the memory of when I first met my parents, the book surrounded by flames, and the voices that keep saying I'm scared.

_Please...stop...someone...help..._

I was shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts of anything. I was in the dark room all by myself shaking when I jumped from the sudden knock on the door. I looked at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," My eyes widen to hear Zero's voice. "can I come in?"

"Sure." I looked back down at my knees hearing the door open and close.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked walking to the bed. I looked up at him then then looked down.

"I've just been distracted lately. I have a lot things of my mind lately and it's taking a turn on me." I replied not looking at him.

"It's not because of that right?" I glanced at him with wide eyes. "It's because of the memories...right? The incident about the page setting on fire at the Association..."

"Idiot...Those memories were for Yuuki, not me." I replied. "It's not like my memories have anything to do with it at all. Yet, no matter how hard I try. I could never find _my _memories." Zero's eyes were wide glancing at me. I looked down at the bed continuing. "It's almost as if my existence was erased from the world. That someone erased my memories." I closed my eyes for suddenly Kaname to enter my mind. My eyes immediately snapped open but I was confused as well.

_No...Kaname-senpai is linked with Yuuki's memories...There's no way..._

**_'My hometown is this world.' _**

I recalled what Mimi said.

_Could I have some connection with Kuran's in this world? But that can't be...right? ...There's...no way...Yet..._

I sit up straight still deep in thought.

_It somehow all makes sense._

**_'We're here to help you.'_**

Karou's voice rings in my head and Mimi's explanation of her people was in my head.

**_'Purbloods were rulers, and we were the followers.' _**

_It all makes sense now, but...I need to confirm to Kaname-senpai about this first..._

I looked at Zero to see that he was looking at me sadly and worried.

"Hey...stop with that worried look of yours! Its not like you." I put my hand on his cheek so he wouldn't look at me. Zero turned his gaze at me.

"Do you not like me worrying?" My eyes widen as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that..." I looked down at the bed. "I just don't like Zero to worry about me...with the precious little time he has remaining...and the time we have together." I whispered the last part.

_That's right. Once I confront to Kaname-senpai about this...I'll go home...to my world...and forget about all of this._

"I'm...alright." I looked up at him with a smile. "That's why you should care more about yourself..." Zero narrowed his eyes grabbing my wrist. "Huh? Zero..." Zero stared into my brown eyes with sadness and concern in his eyes.

"Victoria..." I tilted my head.

"W-What?" Zero let go of my wrist to put his hand on my back making me lean against him. His face was to my neck were I can feel his breathe. "Ze-" He surprised me by feeling his fangs on my neck piercing it. I can hear drinking my blood as I grip on his shirt. "Zero..."

He pulled me closer to him leaning over me when he let go of me. "Why're you not resisting?!" Zero asked mad. I looked at him confused. "I can live on only if I continue feeding on your blood. Do you get it?! You're a victim, Victoria!"

"Zero..." I looked up at him worried.

"That's why you have the right to torture me!" Zero shouted holding my shoulders. I relaxed myself on the bed. "How much longer do you want me to worry about you? If you want to get involved with dangerous situations then do as you wish! But there are not enough to reciprocate your efforts. Even if my whole life were dependent on you, I will have no complaints."

I put my hand on his shoulder to make him stop talking. I gripped on his shirt putting my head on his chest. I felt like I was completely broke. Tears started to freely go down my cheeks and...I wasn't afraid of him to see it.

"I'm scared, Zero! I don't know what is happening anymore?! All my life, I just wanted to find my memories! I'm scared! Just...what happened?! What was it?! What are they?! I'm scared!" I finally shouted getting it out of my head and into Zero. Zero wrapped his arms allowing me to cry on his chest.

* * *

**Next Day**

Yuuki, Zero, and I were waiting at the gate to suddenly get a call from the Headmaster saying, Kaname-senpai, Rima-chan, Ruka, and Akatsuki will be returning to the Academy.

We decided to wait for them and I felt better that I cried on Zero, getting all my emotions out. I took deep breathe feeling calmer than I was before. We finally waited to see them at the gate.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki shouted out. "We just heard from the Headmaster. You've come home pretty early, haven't you?" I walked next to Yuuki patting her head with calm expression on my face.

"Well, home early or not. Welcome home, Kaname-senpai." I looked at him and Yuuki nodded her head agreeing. Kaname smiled at us walking to in front of us.

"To be able to see Yuuki and Victoria earlier..." Kaname reached into his pocket. "Here, a present for you both." Kaname handed us...the rose with sap in it. Mine was silver while Yuuki's was gold.

"Thank you!" Yuuki says looking down at the rose.

"It's a rose that blooms once every ten years. I chose it because it's rare. Or would it have been better if I got you something to eat instead?" I couldn't help but chuckle as he was referring to Yuuki. Yuuki looked at me then looked at Kaname.

"I-It's nothing." I still kept chuckling but then noticed Kaname's eyes on me. I looked at him our eyes connected.

"It's beautiful." I replied scratching the back of my head a little embarrassed.

"Kiryuu-kun's present is a cursed puppet." I couldn't help but chuckle to see that lame puppet that seems more like a vampire punching bag soon. Zero quickly rejected the gift as I looked down at the rose. I saw Kaname walk pass me and when Ruka was going to pass me.

"Kaname-senpai!" I shout out. They stop for Yuuki to look at me confused and I turned to look at Kaname. "I have something that I must discuss with you."

"The two of us alone?" Kaname asked. I hear Ruka gasp but I didn't care.

"Yes." I replied nodding my head. Kaname smiled looking forward.

"That's alright, see you tonight then." The rest of them walked pass but not before Rima patted my head in a silent greeting of hello. I smiled looking down at the rose to feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Zero to have small smile on my face.

"I'm alright. I feel much more relaxed after crying a whole night." Yuuki looked at me shocked but then looked down. I turned to look at Yuuki to put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I needed to cry anyway. Come on, we have a job to do." I walked ahead of them to have thoughts in my head again.

_Rido will soon be coming...Yuuki's memories will come by slowly...and so will mine. Once I confront Kaname-senpai about my memories. That's when...everything..._

_Ends_

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm starting to like this story than I did my original one. So once I catch up, the original one will be deleted. If you guys have any idea for the next chapter or possibly the end of Vampire Knight Guilty. I would love to hear it. Thank you._**

**_Please review._**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Many thoughts are going in my head for this chapter and the next one. I can't wait for the two chapters to be done and read by you guys. **_

_**Please enjoy. I do now own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 18**

**The Surbodinate's Trap**

I lay down on my bed looking at the present that Kaname gave me. The rose that is trap in sap that only blooms every ten years.

...Ten years...

The memory of when I met Kaname and meeting my adopted parents enter my mind.

_Both worlds...are my beginning...But..._

I closed my eyes placing the present on my chest. My adopted parents enter my mind.

_Why would they be so nice to me? Make into their family without any hesitation. _

Kaname smiling at me and the promise that we made when I entered Aidou's memories came to mind.

_Why would he treat so nice as well? Is because of that promise or because I have the same name?_

I open my eyes to sit up looking down at the present.

_I need to ask Kaname-senpai about this._

I placed the present on my desk to turn my head to look at Yuuki. She was holding Kaname's present with a slight frown on her face.

_I need to tell them who I am?_

**_I'm scared..._**

_I..._

My hands were in fist when I noticed Yuuki standing up walking to the door. I stared at her back.

_I am scared of knowing what they are going to say. _

I heard Yuuki gasp to stand up looking at her. She was looking down at her hand and when I did. My eyes immediately snapped open and I backed away. My heart was thumping so loud that I'm sure Yuuki can hear it. Yuuki looked at me confused.

"Victoria..." Yuuki walk towards me showing me her...clean hand. I stopped backing away to sigh in relief. "Are you...okay?" Yuuki put her hand on my shoulder. I looked down facing my back on her breathing in and out.

"Yeah. Come on. We have work to do." With that said I open the door with Yuuki following me behind.

* * *

**Night Class**

Yuuki was saying good work, see you tomorrow, and taking role of the vampires. I was leaning against the wall watching all the vampires pass by, when I noticed one of them stopped in front of me. I looked up to see Kaname was staring at me.

"See you later." Kaname spoke smiling at me. I looked down nodding my head. Kaname smiled then walked away with Ruka following behind him. I glanced at the door that was still open to look at Yuuki.

_Her memories that show blood. Opening the door to her memories is going to terrify her. _

Yuuki looked straight to gasp. I followed her gaze to see blood in the whole room. The wall, the floor, the seats, and...even on Yuuki. Yuuki stepped back with fear in her eyes before running out.

"Yuuki! Hey, Yuuki!" I ran after her. She kept running away from me that it was surprised that she made me lost to find her. I stopped running to bend down breathing. "Yuuki! Yuuki!" I shouted. I walked down the hallway to put my hand on the window but felt something...wet. I pulled my hand up to see blood on the window.

_No way..._

I looked at my hand to see nothing, then looked at the window to see nothing. I put my hand on my head breathing calmly.

_It's just an illusion...That's right...but...Yuuki is seeing this too...illusion..._

I closed my eyes signing.

**"Are you sure?"**

My eyes snapped open with fear and anger. My teeth clenched together while I was shaking looking out of the window.

_What do you want?_

**"You're always..."**

An image of the bloody hand as a child entered my mind.

_Stop it..._

**"Like this..."**

The woman with a blood dress on the floor dying.

_Leave me alone._

**"Hurting people that are important to you..."**

"Shut up!" I noticed a figure behind me on the window. I quickly grabbed Hope extending her. I swing her to the figure for a hand to be in front of Hope. My eyes widen when the figure became clear.

"Victoria..." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kaname..." He pulled on Hope to make me come closer to him. He let go of Hope to put his arms around me.

"What are you frightened about?" His voice was close to my ear making echo's from every word he made in my head. My heart was beating fast and I was hyperventilating. "Calm down, Victoria." His words made my heart beat calm down and my breathing even. I drop Hope hearing the clang on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." I spoke in a whisper covering face with his chest. "I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai." Kaname put his hand on my head rubbing it gently.

"It's alright, you'll be fine." Kaname spoke softly closing his eyes. I looked down feeling so much guilt in my heart for actually pointing Hope at him.

"I'm sorry." We stayed like this until I was able to calm down and get my head clear.

"Victoria," Once my head was clear, I remembered about this episode and this scene. My eyes immediately snapped open as I put my hands on his chest to make me look up at him. "what's the thing that you couldn't tell me about in front of everyone?" I look down at the ground.

"I want to ask you something." I looked up at him to see him totally calm. "Kaname-senpai..." I looked down not even knowing where to start. He put his hand on my cheek to make look back at him.

"It's alright. My feelings for you won't change regardless of what you ask me." My eyes widen as I pulled on Kaname's chest confused.

"Feelings? Kaname-senpai...aren't you in love with Yuuki." I looked down to hold onto his wrist to let go of my cheek. Kaname looked down at me sadly.

"You don't understand, unless I have to say it loud right, Victoria?" I looked up at him confused and surprised. He intertwined our fingers putting his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest. "I love you." My eyes were even wider with disbelief, shock, and happiness. The words that I want to hear from him that I thought would never come true happen. "If there's anything in the world I could do, I wish to get rid of all your worries for you."

Kaname let go of my hand and remove his arm from my waist to walk away leaving those parting words. I leaned back on the wall to slide down on the floor. I heard footsteps to see Zero next to me, and Yuuki behind him.

"What's wrong, Victoria?" Zero knelled down to my height.

"I was completely shock..." Zero looked at me with wide eyes and so did Yuuki. "Kaname-senpai...confess to me, and yet...I couldn't say anything." I looked down in the ground having my hands in fist. "Every time in front of him...why can't the words come out? Every...time..." Yuuki walked around Zero to see knell down in front of me.

"Victoria..." I hear Zero whisper. He was reaching his hand out to me when he stopped suddenly. "Don't worry," He put his hand down back to his lap. "the time will come. So don't worry." I glance at him to chuckle a little. He was surprised by my chuckle.

"It's...been a while, since I last saw you smile like that." Zero's eyes were wide when he stand up turning his back on me.

"Don't get use to it. It's only this time." Those words sound familiar. Ah, yes. The day Zero and I dance in the ball. I stand up to pat his back.

"Right. Special occasion." I walked pass him but looked at him with a real smile on my face. "Well, I will still have my chance to ask him. Thank you, Zero." Zero looked at me then nodded his head. I faced my back on them to walk down the hallway.

_Before I do confront Kaname-senpai...I want to tell them...who I am?_

Unknown to me, Zero was staring at my back the whole time in deep thought.

* * *

**Moon Dorms**

The doors to the Moon Dorms made a creaking sound. "Why have you come at this time of the night?" Seiren asked. "Please return."

"What's wrong, Seiren?" Kaname asked from upstairs. Serien turned to Kaname showing him Zero at the door.

"Kaname-sama..."

"No wonder I've been feeling an atmosphere of hate. So it's you." Kaname says looking down at Zero. Kaname open the door to his room, "Please come in." along with Zero behind him closing the door. Zero narrowed his eyes walking in the room.

"Was it you who destroyed Victoria's and Yuuki's memories?" Zero asked. "Are you, Yuuki, and Victoria connected in the past? Didn't you want to get rid of all of Victoria's worries?" Kaname put his hand to his head.

"Well then," Kaname side glance at him, anger in his eyes. "I should just destroy you since you're one of her worries." He grabbed Zero's neck to pull him to the wall making a huge dent behind Zero. Zero pulled out Bloody Rose pointing at Kaname.

"Do it...And I will shoot you in that moment!" Zero says angry. Kaname squeezed his hand around Zero's neck. Kaname pulled Zero more into the wall.

"About you, vampires should fear and respect the purebloods. Yet you bare your fangs at me without any hesitation. I really..." Kaname glared at Zero. "...Hate you!" He pushed Zero through the wall into the bathroom making Zero hit his back on the tub. Part of Bloody Rose hit Kaname in the head having droplets of blood go down his cheek.

"You don't really intend to fire that gun at me do you?" Kaname asked never taking his eyes off Zero.

"If I don't get the truth and kill you by accident, Victoria will be devastated." Zero replied.

Someone in the room clicked their tongues looking at these two idiots. The person was in visible and noticed Zero's eyes glowing crimson. Kaname smirked amused.

"Your body's reaction is pretty obvious. Your eyes thirst for blood every time you see it." Kaname knelled down towards Zero. "It has Victoria's smell on it. What an impudent Level E!" Kaname put his hand down towards Zero chest having three fingers pierce his skin creating blood. He scratched Zero chest having blood in the air and on his fingers.

The person watch as Zero's expression turned into pain and the person was getting even more angry at Kaname. Kaname stand up looking down at Zero.

"It's impossible for you to hold back your hunger for blood after you've bled this much." Kaname stated. Zero pointed his gun at Kaname and Kaname grabbed his wrist. "Listen up, can still drink my blood." Zero's eyes were wide but then narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think the normal me would accept your blood?" Zero asked annoyed.

"It'd be a trouble if you died now." Kaname replied. 'The reason why I've let you live till today is because you have a use for Victoria. Because I know that you will never betray Victoria."

"You're as self serving as ever." Zero says angry.

"I know that. Because my feelings for Victoria and your feelings for her are probably the same." Zero's eyes widen but then looked down.

"I only wish to see Victoria smile from the bottom of her heart."

"Me too." Kaname agreed.

"She has no need to sacrifice herself."

"It's exactly as you say." Kaname agreed again. Zero's teeth clenched feeling burning sensation on his tattoo that is glowing red. Zero was breathing heavy to grab onto Kaname's shirt and pierce his neck. The wound on Zero's chest was slowly starting to heal. "Don't ever forget who it was that you gave this blood."

Zero stopped drinking blood from Kaname to jump down the window for the person to show its self. "You've became an idiot, Kaname." Kaname's eyes were wide to look at the person.

"Karou...you're back." Karou turned his eyes to Kaname showing his anger at him.

"You're completely childish to do something like this. And you're suppose to be older than me." Karou put his hand through his hair. "Just so you know, Victoria is going to tell Yuuki, Zero, and you. Who she truly is?" Kaname's eyes were wide. "She'll be asking about her memories." Karou faced his back on Kaname. "Victoria is starting to fix the puzzle. She's not that oblivious than Yuuki. Be careful, Kaname."

Karou turned into a blue puff ball leaving the surprised and shocked Kuran watching him.

* * *

**Next Day**

I decided to stay in the dorms with Yuuki while Yori was heading her way to class. I looked at her figure that was covered with blankets to sigh and walking over to her bed. I sit on the bed making her shift a little.

"Sorry..." I felt Yuuki moving her head staring at my back. "I knew that you had feelings for Kaname-senpai. The very beginning and I felt like I took him away from you. Sorry." Yuuki sit up to look down at her lap.

"I knew." I looked at Yuuki surprised. "Kaname-senpai told me the day at the ball. When you left to go to Maria-san or Shizuka. I knew until that day." Yuuki's voice started to sound weak making me have guilt in my heart. "I'm...I'm glad he told me, before...before it was too late." I noticed something wet to go down her cheek for my eyes to sadden and the guilt was becoming bigger. I looked down then put my arms around Yuuki.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yuuki wrapped her arms around me shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't understand you're feelings either." Yuuki looked up at me with a smile on her face despite the tears going down her face.

"You...You really are an idiot." Yuuki chuckle as I put my forehead to her's. "You're oblivious." Yuuki had a frown on her face. "You never notice anything around you, you don't do anything, you cry a lot, your not much of an older sister, and...what else?"

"Hold it! I thought you were trying to cheer me up!" Yuuki shouted getting angry.

"I thought we were discussing on the parts that you need to be sorry about." Yuuki was red with anger grabbing her pillow to throw at me, which she missed. "You suck." I stick out my tongue making her more angry.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouted as I exited it out of the room for her to follow me.

**_I love you..._**

_The three words that I never thought would say to me...I thought if I just watch Kaname-senpai's back and make Yuuki happy. That would be enough for me. _

I kept running to hear Yuuki's fast feet and shouting my name behind me.

_I'm sorry, Yuuki...Because of me, you ended up getting hurt...Once I tell you, everything will be back to normal._

I open the door into the classroom surprising the teacher stopping for Yuuki to run in. "Baka, Victoria-!" I turned around to have Yuuki in my arms as we fall down on the floor, her top me bottom.

"Ow, ow, ow. That was genius Yuuki." Yuuki sit up straight glaring at me. She flicked my forehead. "Ouch! Hey!" She stand up to walk to her the seat next to Yori. I stand up to look at the front... "Ichiru!" Ichiru looked at me with wide eyes as I walked downstairs to whisper at the teacher. She looked at me confused but I ignored it to grab Ichiru's wrist.

"You, come with me." I grabbed his wrist to exit out of the class. When the door was close behind me, I let go of him. "He's coming, isn't he?" Ichiru smirked looking down at me.

"Who?" I glared at Ichiru from a stupid question like that.

"Who else you idiot? Rido..." Ichiru's eyes were wide looking down. "That's one of the reasons why you are here, right?" Ichiru only nodded his head. I sighed having my hands in my pockets. "And one problem wasn't enough."

Ichiru looked at me confused. "What...Forget it. I don't want to know." Ichiru raised his hand at me. I nodded my head to look at the window.

"I'm...not from here." Ichiru looked at me with wide eyes, but then looked confused.

"What like...not from this part of town-"

"I mean world." Ichiru's eyes were even wider. "I'm telling you this because I trust you and understand you." Ichiru looked at me with anger going to say something, but I stopped him. "The darkness..." Ichiru's eyes were wide once more. "Being so alone...I know that feeling. I had that feeling for a very long time. If it wasn't for Kaname-senpai, Headmaster, Zero, Yuuki, and...my adopted parents from the other world." Ichiru stepped back to look at me.

"Other world?" I turned my whole body to look at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiryuu Ichiru. My name is Star Victoria." I stretched my hand out to the shock and surprised Ichiru. "I've from a different world with my adopted parents. It's good to finally tell you who I am?" Ichiru looked at me seeing my eyes were serious than looked at my stretched hand. He looked at my hand for a few seconds before hiding his eyes from me.

"From this world or not. Having different last name doesn't mean that you're any different." My eyes widen putting my hand to the side. I looked down at the ground having a smile on my face.

"Can you do me favor?" Ichiru side glance at me. "Don't tell Zero, Kaname-senpai, or Zero. I want to tell them myself. If you tell Rido..." Ichiru's eyes were wide. "I wouldn't care."

"Why...?" Ichiru asked. I faced my back on him having my hands in the pocket.

"Because...I'll be leaving soon." I moved forward down the hallway avoiding Ichiru's gaze on me and the complaints from Mimi. I kept walking and walking until I finally head to the Headmaster door. I open the door to see Headmaster and Yagari looking at me.

"Victoria, is something wrong?" I looked up at Headmaster.

"I told Kiryuu Ichiru who I am?" Yagari looked confused while Headmaster looked at me shocked. He ran to me with tears in his eyes.

"Why? Are you going to leave soon, Victoria?" Yagari grew more confused.

"Yes soon. I'm going to tell Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname-senpai, but I first want to know if he anything to do with my missing memories." Headmaster looked at me worried with disbelief in his eyes. Yagari was getting mad from the lost of the conversation.

"Hey! Mind telling me what's going on?!" Yagari asked shouting. In that moment, Mimi and Karou showed up as children surprising Yagari.

"Feathers...It can't be." Yagari looked at me with wide eyes. "Your...from a different world." I turned to look at him stretching my hand.

"My name is Star Victoria. I live in a different world with my adopted parents. It's pleasure to finally meet you, Yagari Toga." Yagari's eyes were wide as he looked at the Headmaster. The Headmaster nodded his head. Yagari looked back at me for me to walk behind Karou and Mimi. "This is Mimi or Minami and this is Karou. Karou Feather."

Headmaster's eyes were wide while Yagari just sighed smiling at little. "It's about time you showed up, brat." Yagari smiled looking down at Karou. Karou smirked looking up at Yagari.

"I might be in a child form but I can still beat you." Yagari chuckle a little then looked up at me. "Have a good day,** Cross Victoria. " **My eyes widen to watch him walk out the door. I turned to look at the Headmaster while Karou and Mimi turned into a necklace.

"You're going to tell them?" Headmaster asked making sure. I nodded my head looking at him serious. Headmaster sighed before smiling rubbing my head. "You're still my daughter even with a different last name. You're still Victoria." I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face as I said my farewells to him.

I walked out of the room to walk outside noticing Ichiru and Zero talking each other. I heard Zero asked Ichiru about the Cursed Twins and Zero accepting Ichiru to the day class. I sighed looking down at the ground looking up at the day sky.

_This is going to be tough...isn't it?_

* * *

**Night in Patrol**

I watch up in the normal portal looking down at the ground just enjoying the wind until...

"Are you done with your rounds?" Zero asked. I turned my head to see a smiling Yuuki and unreadable Zero. I looked straight facing them my back.

"Yeah. I see you allowed Ichiru-kun be in the day class, Zero." I glanced at him. "And you even talked to him today."

"So did you." Zero spoke surprising me. Zero narrowed his eyes at me. "**Star Victoria.**" Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes and confusion. My bangs covered my eyes with a smile on my face.

"You heard, huh? Well, that was what my adopted parents surname is. Just like Yuuki...I have no memories of my past." I looked up at the sky allowing Mimi and Karou to show their child's form in front of them. "It was Mimi who sent me to this world that allowed me to met all of you."

I turned to look at them seeing as Yuuki was surprised. "Sorry I haven't tell you until now. My name is Star Victoria and I come from a different world." Zero walked forward and Karou and Mimi moved out of the way for me to walk to him. Yuuki walked forward as well standing next to Zero.

"H-How do you know about us?" Yuuki asked shocked clear in her voice. I smiled up at her.

"In my world, you guys are known as anime. We watch you guys on TV for own entertainment. This world might seem real to you and it probably is, but...every world is like that." I explained looking up at Zero.

"You knew everything?" Zero asked. I can tell a hint of anger in voice but ignored it.

"Yep. I knew everything." Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes holding onto my arms.

"Then, do you know about my memories?!" She shouted at me. "Will I ever get them?! Why do I keep seeing blood?!" I patted Yuuki's head for her to calm down.

"Yuuki." I smiled tilting my head. "You are getting your memories soon. The reason you are seeing blood is because your memories are involve with bloodshed. You just open the door to your memories. So, it take a few moments." Yuuki sighed with relief happy about her answer. I looked up at Zero to see him having a bunch of questions too.

"What...what is going to happen me?" I looked up at him then looked down.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. If I do, then things will change the plot. I will tell you that you weren't suppose to have any of Shiuzka's blood. I'm the one that changed it by having that vile of Shizuka's blood." Zero nodded his head then looked at Mimi and Karou. I looked at behind me to look back at Zero.

"Zero, you already know Mimi. I'll explain everything about the changes later. The one with blue hair, grey eyes, and an annoying attitude is Feather Karou. The soon to be leader of the Feathers clan." Karou nodded his head to Zero and Yuuki. Zero glanced at him acknowledging his existence then looked back at me.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Yuuki looked at Zero then looked at me with wide eyes having the same answer in her head. I looked at them then faced my back to them.

"Because...I decided once I confront Kaname-senpai about my missing memories, then it's time for me to go home." Yuuki's and Zero's eyes were wide as I walked to pass Mimi and Karou to the other side. I turned to look back at them with a smile. "I at least wanted you guys to know who I am? I'm going to tell Kaname-senpai."

"Even though your in love with him. You're still going back to your world." Zero asked with anger that I don't know why. I nodded my head. "Why?!" Zero shouted at me.

"Because...Yuuki is the one for Kaname-senpai." I replied calmly.

"For goodness sake Victoria! Didn't he confess his feelings to you?!" Zero shouted making my eyes wide. I've never expected him to actually defend Kaname. I turned to look at him to see that he was anger and...sad. "Why can't you do anything for yourself?! This whole time, you've only been worried about others but never yourself! What do you want Victoria?! Do you really want to go home?! Do you really want to forget about us-"

"I don't know!" I shouted back at him. Zero stopped to look at me with calm, sad, and wide eyes. "I will admit that for the past ten years...I am in love with Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki's eyes were wide. "But...because I know the story I made sure that I wasn't attached to any of you! Yet it's so hard! I'm still having trouble believing that he had actually said that to me!" I stopped shouting to breathe and looked up at Zero.

I faced my back on them again. "Once I confront Kaname-senpai, I might understand my feelings." I turned to face Zero and Yuuki. "Then, I'll answer all of those questions." Zero's and Yuuki's eyes were wide. "I'm going." I faced my back on them one more time ready to jump when...

"Don't leave us!" Yuuki pulled on my arm to wrap me in her arms. "You're still my baby sister." She was shaking. "Please, don't leave us." I looked down sadly to pat her arm.

"Gomen. I have to go." Yuuki let me go so that Zero can pat my head.

"Good luck." I was surprised for him to say that to me as he I stretched my hand out to him. He looked confused until he intertwined his fingers with mine. The memory of when we were little holding hands and smiling at each other came into our minds. "Idiot..." Zero smirked. I smirked back at him to let go of his hand jumping off the balcony leaving them, including Mimi and Karou, alone. I was running in the forest having thought in my head.

_To tell the truth, I really don't want to leave this world. The people I met while I was here..._

Shiki, Akatsuki, Aidou, Headmaster, Mimi, Karou, Zero, Rima, Kaname-senpai, Yagari, and even Ruka entered my mind.

_The crazy memories that I will never forget as a child in this world and my home..._

My parents and sister entered my mind along with the reckless Headmaster that breaks plates, continuing to make Yuuki and I laugh.

_The person that I fell in love with..._

Kaname entered my mind with that smile.

_The person that might know of my memories..._

I ran all the way to see Kaname standing in front of the fountain. He looked at me with a smile. "Victoria, I've been waiting for you."

_Please...know something of my memories._

I walked forward to stand in front of him.

_I want to know. I don't want to be a girl that doesn't know anything about herself. _

I stop to look at up at him. "What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise not change the topic this time." Kaname looked at me with wide eyes but then smiled at me.

"Change the topic?" Kaname asked confused. "Ah, did you mean when I said 'I love you?'" I looked down at my hands.

"Yes." I replied.

"I meant it, but did you not like it?" I shake my head left and right.

"For long time, I've always wanted to hear those words from you but I always thought it wasn't me you were going to say that to." I looked up at Kaname. "I love you. I've always had but been afraid to say it to you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same. I've...always been in love with you."

The memory of when I was younger and having Headmaster call us for Kaname. I would always smile at him showing him smile. The time I didn't became so distant. I remembered his arms that surrounded me was so warm. The gentle smile and gentle eyes that makes my heart beat every time he looked at me.

"I've never hated you, Kaname-senpai. I mean, you do things that are childish and your stubbornness can get me mad, but I'll never hate you. I'll never hate you even if you make me become a vampire..." I looked up finally showing my emotions to him making the distant disappear. "It's because of that I-" Kaname put his hand on my cheek making me slap it away. I backed away from him looking down at the floor.

"Victoria..."

"Don't Kaname-senpai. This time...This time I'm going to ask you." I looked up at him with seriousness in my eyes. "Are you involve with disappearing past?" We looked at each other for some time until...Kaname smiled. My eyes widen as I ran to him.

"Then why don't you tell me anything?! How am I related to you Kurans?!" Kaname's eyes looked at me confused tilting his head.

"Kurans?"

"I know that Yuuki is your little sister!" Kaname didn't seem surprised about this. "I'm from a different world!" He didn't seem surprised about this either as my eyes widen. "Did...did you know from the beginning?" It was quiet until Kaname gave me a silent...

"Yes." My eyes widen as I gripped on his shirt shouting at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?! Tell me! I can't live like this anymore! I wan't to know about my past! Just what the hell am I?!" I looked down at the ground screaming at the top of my lungs. "All I ask is to know about my past and become stronger! I beg of you! Please!" Kaname looked down at me rubbing my head.

"What a silly child..." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "It would've been alright to remain like this a little while longer...Is it not good for you to live in this fake world of happiness?" My eyes widen even more. "Is it alright to tell you? Even when the truth is stained with bloodshed? Do you still want to know if that's the case?" Kaname lowered his hand on my head to put it on my cheek. I looked at him with wide eyes then my eyes turned serious.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai." Kaname's eyes closed looking down at me.

"I've always been alone. The only one who can bring warmth into my life, is you." My eyes widen from confusion. "I'm afraid that you will hate me after you know the truth..." I put my hand over his that was on my cheek.

"How can I hate you, when I'm actually in love with you? Idiot. I'll never, most definitely never, hate you." Kaname moved his face to my level.

"Then prove it to me." My forehead was on his and his nose was touching mine. I looked at him with confusion until...my head remembered. "Become my lover." My eyes widen even more until I closed my eyes walking back, but he grabbed my wrist.

"No! Let go of me!" I shouted at him. "You're doing this because you don't want me to find out, right?! You already know that I hate being lied to!"

"Victoria," Kaname spoke up making me look up at him stop resisting and yelling. "it's because you're doing this outright, that's why I'm serious about this." I looked down at the ground.

"You're lying..." I spoke in disbelief.

"I'm not, **Star Victoria." **My eyes widen as I looked up at him. "That's why, Victoria...If you wish to know, you must listen to me." Kaname let go of my wrist to put my hand to the side. I looked up at him then looked down.

_Why...? How...?_

Kaname put his arms around me making me lean on his chest. "What a good child...Now, you won't return to your world." My eyes widen from shock.

_Why...are you doing this, Kaname-senpai? Why...did it come to this?_

"Can you three stop looking at he rwith those worried eyes of yours?" Kaname asked from behind me.

'Three...' I turned around to see that Yuuki was smiling at me, Zero, Mimi, and Karou were looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'll definitely protect Victoria from now on...as a lover." Mimi's and Karou's eyes were wide.

"Kaname! How could you?!" Karou shouted. I looked at him confused. "If she become your lover then she can't return to her world!" My eyes widen as he pulled closer to him.

_What?_

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. Wow, more drama, but every story as drama in them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! This is one of my favorite episode of Vampire Knight Guilty. Episode 6 of Vampire Knight Guilty. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 19**

**The Fake Lover**

"What do you mean I can't return home?!" I shouted at Karou and Mimi in the headmaster's bathroom. Karou and Mimi were in their child's form. Mimi looking down at the ground sadly in front of me, while Karou was leaning against the wall.

"We mean you can't because of the rule." Karou replied calmly. I looked at him with wide eyes confused.

"Rule?" I looked down at Mimi.

"If a pureblood chooses a lover, despite it being from another world, than the lover can't leave were the pureblood is." Mimi replied sadly.

"For short, you're Kaname's lover." Karou stand up straight looking at me. "Meaning you can't leave him." My eyes widen even more. "We had to follow that rule for centuries because we are the Pureblood followers." Karou walked up to me. "I'm sorry Victoria, but that's the way it is."

I step back to see Mother's, Father's, and Sarah's face in my mind. "I...I'll never see them again?" Mimi and Karou looked down giving me the answer. I step back even more to run out of the bathroom.

"Victoria-chan/Victoria!" I hear Karou and Mimi call from behind me. I kept running and running avoiding my name.

_I'll never see them again...My family...I won't see them again..._

I closed my eyes continue to run having images of my parents, my sister, and I smiling at each other. I can feel the tears in the corner of my eye as I continue to run as fast as I can. I couldn't believe that I was hurt this badly from him just calling me his lover. Why do I feel so happy yet feel so sad at the same time? I continue to running to hear...

"Hey! Watch out!" I open my eyes to see grey t-shirt as we both fell down. "Would you be careful?" My eyes widen as I looked up at the person underneath me.

"Ichiru..."

* * *

Ichiru looked at me narrowing his eyes as I stand up stretching my hand out to him. He was stretching his hand out to me when I noticed something in his other hand. I narrowed my eyes automatically thinking of Rido's blood. The door open besides us to see the Headmaster with worried expression. He looked at me with a smile.

"Victoria, are you okay? Do you need anything?!" Headmaster asked worried clear in his voice and happiness. I looked down at my hands to see him holding them then looked up at him.

"I need to ask..." My eyes widen when I noticed someone from behind him. "Kaname-senpai..." Kaname smiled at me nodding his head towards me. I nodded to him as Headmaster pulled me in his office. "Hey, wait! Ichiru..." I turned around to see that Ichiru was gone. Headmaster closed the door to smile at me. He walked pass me then walked to his desk siting down.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" I looked at the door then turned to look at Headmaster and Kaname. I took a deep breathe finding the words I need to say.

"How long do you plan on making Yuuki wait?" Headmaster's and Kaname's smile turned to a frown having a serious aura around them. "She needs to wake up soon. If you make her wait any longer than..."

"Victoria." Headmaster spoke "I intend to carry out her wishes, no matter what." My eyes widen as I walked forward to the desk.

"By 'her'? Do you mean Juri Kuran?" Headmaster looked up at me not surprised then looked down nodding his head. My hands were in fist as I bang my hand on the desk. "Don't you protect Yuuki!" Headmaster's eyes were wide from my sudden shout. "Isn't that what Juri, Haruka,..." I turned to look at Kaname. "and you want! If you don't wake her up soon than it will be too late!" Kaname looked up at me serious.

"Too late for what?" Kaname asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Kaname-senpai." I turned completely to him. "You know he is coming here after Yuuki. The thing that I don't know is why you asked me to be your lover instead of Yuuki." I looked at him calmly. "It almost makes no sense at all." I looked down at the ground. "It was suppose to be Yuuki to be your lover. I would ask you about my missing memories and return home." Kaname kept staring at me the whole time.

"Is it so wrong for me wanting to protect you?" Kaname asked slightly hurt. I looked up at him with wide eyes seeing his hurt eyes. "I just want to protect you." Kaname put his hand on my cheek and I looked down closing my eyes.

"Okay..." I spoke softly. As always, I always, always fall into his spell.

_**"**_**Will you become lover?" **

My hands were in fist remembering those words until...

_**"Once we grow up, Father and Mother say that we will be come like them."**_

_Yuuki..._

**"I'll make you mine." **

My eyes snapped open putting my hands to my ears but able to hear a scream. I released that the scream was...me. I knell down onto the floor with fear in my eyes. "Victoria!" Headmaster shouted running to me. He knell down to my level looking at me worried. My heart was beating loud and I can hear the drums in my head.

"I...I don't understand." I closed my eyes for Yuuki's fear eyes to enter my head. I open my eyes to look at the Headmaster doors. "Yuuki..." Headmaster and Kaname looked at me confused as I stand up. "Yuuki..." My eyes widen as I quickly ran straight out of the room running to my room.

_Those visions...Yuuki...Yuuki could see it...She..._

I open the door to my room to see Yuuki having her hands on her head knell down to her knees looking at me with fear in her eyes.

_She...is getting her memories._

I walk over to Yuuki seeing her watch my every move. I sit on her bed to put my arms around her the shaking Yuuki. She looked at me with wide eyes until she finally put her arms around me.

"Victoria, my head...hurts." I rubbed her head trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay. Everything...is going to be okay." I rubbed her head while tightening my hold on her. Yori was the on the other side of the bed looking at me as I nodded my head telling her everything is going to be okay.

**"I'll make you mine." **

My eyes narrowed as I watch Yuuki's trembling form.

_Rido..._

* * *

**Morning**

Yuuki, Yori and I were walking down stairs. I was in front of them as I stole glances behind me to see a tired Yuuki and a worried Yori looking at her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Yori asked worried. "You didn't even eat anything for breakfast."

"Yeah." Yuuki replied as we walk down completely down stairs.

"If you're not feeling well, why don't you take the day off?" Yori suggested. I turned to look at Yuuki pulling on her wrist surprising her.

"What?" I pulled Yuuki's wrist for her to stand next to me.

"After one stupid nightmare like that, you become like this." Yuuki's eyes were wide as I turn to look at her. "You're stronger than that, Yuuki." Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes as I continue walking to look straight. I stopped to see someone that I didn't want to see right now.

"Ah, Zero-kun." Yori spoke smiling at him. "Good morning." Yuuki greeted. Zero walked towards me.

"Yeah." It was quiet for Yuuki to greet him and making things awkward for me and Zero. It was quiet for a few minutes as I let go of Yuuki's wrist to put my hands in my hair.

"I really hate this awkward atmosphere between us." I looked up Zero annoyed and he looked at me like that.

"How do you think I feel?" Zero asked as we stare at us.

"Hey! Your the one that started an awkward atmosphere around you! I didn't know it became like this!" I argue with him as we were battle with each other.

"How is that my fault? Any guy would feel awkward when they just found yesterday that you're going to be that guys lover." Zero spoke calmly glaring at me.

"If it's fair I didn't know that I was going to be his lover anyways!"

"Neither did I!" Zero shouted at me.

"Then I guess we both have bad luck!" Zero and I stared at each other making it quiet until... "Pfft..." I started to chuckle. I raised my hand up to the now enraged Zero. "G-Gomen. I c-c-can't k-k-keep a st-straight f-face like this w-with y-y-o..." I couldn't finish as I started to feel the atmosphere with laughter. "G-Gomen! Gomen! Hahaha!" I heard Zero click his tongue running his hand through his hair.

"This is so like you. Laughing at a serious conversation like this." My laughter became to short giggles as I looked up at Zero. Zero was smirking at me as I smirked at him back.

"Well...that's who I am." I stated as a matter-of-fact. Zero's smirk grew wider as he rustle my hair.

"That I can't argue with." Zero replied. The awkward atmosphere between us disappeared turning back to normal. I open the doors to be welcome with the warm light and...4 night class student.

"Huh?" My eyes widen as I looked at them.

"We are here under orders from Dorm President Kuran." Akatsuki explains. I can hear the Day Class students whispering and gossiping to each other. "We were told to stay by your side and protecting." They put their hands to their hearts bowing to me from the waist up. "Victoria-sama. Yuuki-sama." Yuuki and I looked at each other as we stared back at them.

"...Huh?" I titled my head until someone pulled on my wrist to move forward.

"Come on." Zero spoke up pulling on my wrist.

"Hey, Zero. Wait." I shouted at his back. Zero let go of me for me to walk on my own and Yuuki and Yori to walk beside me. Zero was in front of me, Yuuki behind me, Yori behind Yuuki, and the Night class behind us. Yuuki and Yori were looking at them feeling a sense of security.

"They're following..." Yuuki states telling me. I looked behind me to see Rima. I quickly walked over to Rima whispering in her ear.

"Have you heard anything from Senri?" Rima looked down sadly answering my question. I looked down sadly as well. "I see." I patted her shoulder trying to cheer her up. I forward to pass Yuuki, Yori, and Zero until I turned around to look at all of them. "Gomen. But I have to do something early. So..." I had a smirk like a devil thinking of an idea. "See ya."

I quickly ran as fast as I can. I noticed the looks that I was receiving from the Day Class girls. I ignored to hide in one of the pillars looking around. I breathed in and out feeling relief that they were gone.

_Thank goodness..._

I moved towards my class to feel someone's hand on my arm to turn and see...I looked down defeated. "That's so unfair, Rima-chan." I glared at her as she pulled me to class.

"You should know better than to run away from us, Victoria-chan." Rima turned around to flick my forehead. "Kaname-sama as treated you special and since Yuuki is your sister. We also have to protect her as well." Rima explained pulling on my arm to walk to the doors. She let go of my arm to stare into my eyes. "I still don't know about Shiki, but I'm sure he is going to be okay." Rima opened the doors pushing me in the class leaving those thoughts in my head.

_Is he...?_

Through the whole class all I can think about was this plan of Kaname's.

**_"I just want to protect you."_**

I looked down at my paper feeling irritated.

_I don't need protecting. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore. Why can't he understand that?_

**_"Become my lover..."_**

_I wonder why..._

I looked at Yuuki to see her looking at her paper studying. "Kaname-senpai's...Lover..." I whispered shortly.

_**"Become my..."**_

My eyes widen from that bloody vision again. I was starting to shake and feel myself getting dizzy. Everything was in slow motion, as the last thing I saw and heard was me on the floor with Yuuki shouting my name.

* * *

**Infirmary**

I squinted my eyes from the light and soft blanket that is on top of me. I look around the room to see that I was in the infirmary. My gaze went to Zero and Yuuki who looked at me worried.

"Zero...Yuuki..." I spoke a little weak. My head was hurting as I put my hand on my head. Yuuki quickly was at my side.

"Don't try to sit up. You fell on the floor. It was a nasty fall you took." Yuuki explained. I nodded my head relaxing a little.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked. I looked from Yuuki to Zero nodding my head.

"Yeah. Sorry Zero. I guess I had too many things going in my head." I replied looking at the ceiling. "Maybe, I should rest for a little." Zero sit down on the bed next to me watching me.

"Being someone close to him will eventually lead to something like this today." Zero spoke making me look at him. "Are you really prepared to follow him?" My mouth was open until I smiled looking at him.

"I don't know." Zero's eyes were wide. I looked up at the ceiling feeling my eyes get heavy. "I...might..." My eyes were completely shut surrendering to the darkness. Zero continue to stare at me as Yuuki and him walked out of infirmary leaving me alone.

I was tossing and turning hearing things and seeing things that I didn't want to hear. I slowly open my eyes to see that the door was opening so I shut my eyes again. I heard the footsteps walking closer to me hearing a bell ring.

_Shizuka? No...Ichiru!_

I can hear his clothes rustling, bending over as I open my eyes to look at him. Ichiru stopped to look at me with wide eyes. I looked in his hands to grab the vile.

"What?" Ichiru spoke surprised. I open the vile to look at him.

"What does Rido want with me?" Ichiru didn't answer as he look down. "I see. Not going to answer than." I look down at the open vile to bring close to me. "Then...maybe this will help." Ichiru's eyes were wide as he watches me slowly take the vile to my lip-

"No!" Ichiru shouted taking the vile and closing it. I fell back on the bed as he was hovering over me. He was shaking as he covered his eyes from me. "Why...Why are you doing this?" His voice sounded weak, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Because even if I did it." Ichiru showed me his eyes to see me smiling at him. "You're too kind hearted to be cruel like Rido." Ichiru's eyes were wide as he look down at the ground.

"What are you doing?!" We heard the door open to see frustrated Aidou walking towards us. He grabbed Ichiru's collar to get him off of me and glared at me. "You're Kaname-sama's lover! Why the hell are you doing this?!" He points to me and Ichiru.

I had a calm expression on my face looking to my left. "We just happen to be in that kind of situation. He wasn't going to do anything to me." Aidou grabbed on the vile from Ichiru's hand looking at me angry.

"You're such an idiot!" Aidou shouted at me then looked at Ichiru. "I'm going to report to this Kaname-sama." I looked at him with calm expression raising my hand.

"Can you tell him that I don't need to protection?"

"No!" Aidou replied fast looking at me angry. I clicked my tongue watching Aidou and Ichiru walking out of the room. I sighed swinging my legs over the bed.

_Why was Ichiru giving **me** that vile? What does Rido want with **me**? _

I sit up to straight my skirt and white t-shirt to grab my jacket.

_Why is Kaname-senpai making **me** his lover? ...So many questions...and in the end...not answers. As usual._

I put my jacket buttoning it to hear the door open again. The door revealed Zero looking at me. "Lessons are over." Yuuki showed herself behind Zero walking over to me.

"I hope you slept well." Yuuki smiled at me as I nod my head.

"Do you wish to eat anything-"

"Dorm Leader Kuran is looking for you." Aidou cut off Zero walking past him rudely making me mad.

"Aidou-senpai." Aidou looked at me confused. "Next time you do that, I'm not going to do listen to you." Aidou's eyes were wide as he looked back at Zero then to me.

"I understand." Aidou responded as I put my arm around Yuuki's neck and walked towards Zero.

"Let's go." I pulled on Zero for Aidou to walk ahead of us. I let go of Yuuki to stand beside her and Zero walk behind us.

"Cross Victoria. Cross Yuuki." Aidou started talking. "You both don't have any memories of the past, do you?"

"Thanks for stating out the obvious." I spoke out noticing the anger mark on Aidou. He ignored my slight comment to continue.

"I've checked up on it." Yuuki was having a shock expression while I was having a calm one.

"Eh?! You checked into our past, even though we never asked you to?" Yuuki questions growing suspicious. "Does that mean...?"

"That's not it!" Aidou yelled trying hard to convince Yuuki about that. "I wouldn't chek up on your past even if you asked me to." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Let me guess. You did for Kaname-senpai." I pointed at him. Aidou looked down nodding his head, being in deep thought.

"You should know that Kaname-sama's parents have already passed away. I've looked into how they died." My eyes widen as it became narrowed. "Even though I've found clues, they've been burnt and destroyed. Everything has been covered up." Yuuki's eyes were wide as she looked at me. I had my hands in his fist as I looked up at Aidou angry.

"What the hell, Aidou-senpai?!" I shouted at him. Aidou looked at me with wide eyes seeing me get angry. "I understand that you want to protect Kaname-senpai and get know more about him! But there are some secrets that even he has to keep! Stop butting it to places that you don't belong to!" I paused to look down clicking my tongue. I walked pass Yuuki and Aidou but glanced at him angry.

_What the hell?! Doesn't he understand the word privacy! _

I continue to walk forward to stop seeing trees and the end of the hallway. Aidou left leaving us alone. I looked around to see that Kaname-senpai was on a blanket reading a book. Without a second thought I moved forward to stand next to the tree. Kaname moved his head to glance at me.

"Victoria." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Finally we can see each other peacefully." I don't want anything to be awkward between us so I lighten the mood to sit down next to him.

"I see you made picnic." I grabbed one of the treats to be surprised with Kaname put his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him. "Kaname-senpai!" I shouted startled.

"Sorry, but...I would like to stay like this for a few moments." I looked up at him then looked down at the cookie in my hand. I bit a piece tasting the vanilla and chocolate blend together. "You don't seem to hold your distant." I chocked on the cookie now realizing that too. "Victoria."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I looked up at him with small smile. "I just hate an awkward atmosphere even though their is no reason that need to have one." I looked up at the trees feeling Kaname's arm around me disappear. I saw the seriousness in his eyes as he stared at me.

The awkward tension was back and I was struggling on how to lighten the mood. My eyes widen when a thought came into mind. It might be a stupid idea but it might also help with my memories. I smirked as I turned my whole body towards him cupping his cheek. Kaname looked at me surprised as I put my forehead to his.

"Kaname...onii-sama!" Kaname's eyes were wider as he looked at my smile and gentle eyes. "Don't forget to tell Victoria-chan about her missing past?" I kept smiling until I started shake feeling the tension lighten but the funniest thing of me calling him that.

"Hahaha! Gomen! I just wanted to know what it feels like saying that to you since you are an older brother! Gomen! Hahaha!" I stopped laughing to see Kaname's eyes soften. I looked at feeling his distant with me shortening. I leaned forward to him. "Say, do you remember that promise?"

Kaname's eyes were wide but also confused as I looked at him with a blank stare. "The promise of protecting your little sister." Kaname's eyes were realizing what I mean. I heard him chuckling with his hand in a fist to his lips.

"That promise." He spoke between his chuckling. "I remembered that promise for long time hoping to see you again." My eyes widen as he put his hand on my cheek looking at me. "It was that time that I fell in love with you. That day until now, I've always been in love with you."

My eyes widen to be surprised by something that happen when he was so little remembering that now. He smiled as he come closer to me as I reached out to put my hand on his hair stopping him.

"Don't think you can get away without mentioning about my past." I crossed my arms looking at him intensely. "I know how you play Kaname-senpai. Don't think that I don't know. I'm smart enough to know you are trying to hid it." Kaname sighed leaning against his seat running his hand through his hair.

"I'll tell you this." My eyes widen and my heart started beating. "Your past is involves with us Kurans and its filled with lots of bloodshed." Kaname looked up at the trees. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Does that mean...this world is my original hometown?" Kaname glanced at me then looked up at the trees.

"Yes." He whispered softly to me.

"Then..." Kaname put his finger on my lip stopping me from asking any further question.

"This is all I will tell you. You're strong girl, Victoria. I'm sure that you won't get hurt easily unlike Yuuki will." Kaname and I turned to see Yuuki standing next Zero looking down at the ground sadly. I looked at her then looked back at Kaname.

"I'm going to protect your..." I looked at Zero and Yuuki to whisper. "...little sister." Kaname's eyes narrowed softly having gentleness in his eyes. I stand up to look down at him smiling. "I'm not saying that I won't get scared while fighting my hardest to protect her. But..." My smile widen as I give him closed eyes smile having the sun shine on me. "I'm going to try my hardest for the person that helped me feel not lonely anymore. It was thanks to you, Yuuki, and Zero that I didn't feel like that anymore."

Kaname's eyes were wide as I faced my back on him. "See you again. Oh..." I turned to look at him once more. "I'm hoping that I get to know more of my past." Kaname stand up running his hand through my hair standing in front of me. He leaned down to put his lips on my on my forehead smiling down at me.

"Be more patient." I nodded my head noticing the sun set as I walk over to Yuuki and Zero. I smiled at them taking Yuuki's hand in mine as we walked to the Headmaster's building. We continue walking for me to have thoughts in my head.

_If I'm somehow involved with the Kurans, then...does that mean I'm actually a pureblood too? Could my parents be vampire hunters or something? I'm somehow involved with them, but...questions I want to ask are still not answered._

"Are you alright?" Zero snapped me back into reality. I looked at him calmly nodding my head.

"Yeah. Like before, I have thoughts in my head as always." I replied trying to lift up a smile on my face. It was quiet for a few moments until I noticed Zero speeding up his pace. "Zero?"

"I want you to remember something." Zero stopped to turn and look at me. "Even if that guy wishes it, I'll definitely..." My eyes widen as a thought comes into mind.

**_"I wonder if I can be stronger and sort out of my feelings if I become a vampire?" _**

_Zero..._

**_"I won't let you become something like that." _**

I looked down at the ground freeing Yuuki's hand. I walked over to Zero pat his shoulder.

"I understand." I look down not facing him.

_It seems all I do...is hurt him...I won't ever do that again..._

The door open to see the cheerful Headmaster welcoming us. We noticed someone behind the Headmaster to see Ichiru leaning against the wall crossing his arms. Headmaster explains that it was him that invited him and Yuuki was trying to lift the mood.

"Isn't it great? Once in a while..." I sweat-drop knowing that was a terrible idea. She walked to Zero's back pushing him. "Especially when you're twins, right?" I sighed reaching my hand to the surprised Zero.

"It's just one meal. Its not like it's the end of the world." I took his hand pulling him in the building.

* * *

**Dinner table**

I brought four drinks on the table giving it to Zero and Ichiru. It was a little awkward, and as me. I hate an awkward atmosphere. It's so unnecessary to have an awkward atmosphere when you cant just talk or something.

I sigh turning my back on them. "Jeez, you brothers haven't seen each other in four years and this is the only words you can say. I was able to speak to Ichiru on the first day of his school and in the infirmary-" I shut my mouth scolding myself over and over again. I turned to see Zero standing up glaring at Ichiru.

"What did you intend to do to, Victoria?!" Zero shouted. I gripped on his arm to narrowing my eyes at him.

"Zero, he hasn't done anything to me!" I try to convince him but that he's so stubborn that he won't listen to reason. Headmaster entered the room with three bowls on a tray in his cheerful mode.

"I'm leaving." Ichiru spoke up standing up.

"Dinner..." Ichiru walked pass Headmaster not looking back at us.

"It's no use. To speak of different ways of living at this stage..." Ichiru whispered to Headmaster walking out of the room. I looked at Ichiru's disappearing vision to look at Zero anger bonking on his head.

"Ouch! What the hell-"

"Why did you have to me so rude to your only brother?!" I yelled at him. Zero's eyes were wide seeing the rage in my eyes. "He's the only family you have left Zero." I turned around to push Zero's back as he glanced at the soup on the Headmaster's tray. "Now, go out there and make up with him. Before it's too late you idiot!" I pushed him until he was close to leaving the room. Zero looked at me as I pointed at him. "He's your kid brother. Listen to someone who knows what is going to happen in this story. If you don't do say what you want to say than your going to regret definitely."

Zero's eyes were wide as he looked at me then looked out of the room. He turned his gaze at me looking down. "Thank you..." He whispered softly running out of the building.

I stretched looking back at them. "I'll eat in a little awhile. I have something I need to do."

I walked out of the room to exit out of the building when suddenly that bloody woman came into my mind. My eyes widen as I put my hands on my head feeling my heart pound fast.

"Damn..." I stand up straight to walk over to the Moon Dorms. I walked pass the old guy greeting him like our usual routine. I walk to the doors opening them to see Rima laying on the couch exhausted. "I guess Kaname-senpai is working you to the bone."

Rima sit up startled noticing me. "Victoria-chan." I walked further into the building noticing Rima stand up straight. "You shouldn't be here idiot." I put my hands on my hips leaning towards her.

"And who's going to stop me?" Rima smirked having her arm around me shoulder making a mess of my hair. She was laughing making me feel happy. "Rima! Don't do that!" The door open to the Moon Dorms to welcome a blond head and red head.

"Ichijou-senpai..." Rima let go of me to stand up straight. Ichijou looked at me then looked down sadly. The other person came in the room feeling light on my shoulder. "Senri-" I looked at his eyes to see them...mismatched. "No way." My eyes widen feeling my head starting to hurt. "Ouch." I started to knell down on the ground hearing my heart pound.

"Victoria-chan!" Rima shouts startled knelling down to my level. I hear footsteps walking towards me to look up and see...

"Victoria-chan, it's been a long time." My eyes widen seeing the blue and red eyes. My hands were in a fist as I glared at him.

"What have you done?" I spoke with rage in my voice. He smirked down at me knelling to my level.

"Well see." He pulls on my arm making me stand up but someone pulls me away from him. I noticed that Rima's voice was gone as I turned to see...Karou holding onto a sleeping Rima.

"I won't let you touch her." My eyes widen even more as I saw the enraged Kaname holding me in his arms. "Uncle Rido." I looked at Senri to see him smirking looking down at me.

_No..._

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to have a chapter that was long with Kaname because it's mostly with Zero in these chapters. I was thinking that isn't fair because Kaname is only in a short amount with Victoria. I hope you like it, and please be patient for the next chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! I've been waiting for a long time for this chapter and thanks to you guys. I got a lot of ideas for Victoria in this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 20**

**The Thorny Kiss**

Right now, Kaname has me in his arms as we stare at Senri/ Rido. Karou is in his child form holding a sleeping Rima while Ichijou looks down sadly. I looked at Ichijou, Rido, and my eyes fall on Kaname.

"Kaname...senpai..." Kaname looked down at me pull me behind him. Rido smirked looking at us amused. Kaname glared at Rido then looked at Karou and Rima.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else, Rido." Kaname glanced at Rido as he smirked nodding his head. Kaname pulled on my wrist nodding towards Karou. I looked at Karou confused. "Karou..."

I noticed Rido's eyes were wide as he looked at Karou but then smirked. Karou narrowed his eyes moving towards the other way to upstairs towards Rima's room. Kaname continue to pull me upstairs entering his room. He placed me behind his desk on his chair watching Ichijou and Rido come in.

"Calling you my nephew always gives me the creeps." Rido says after Ichijou locks the door. "I believe the last time we met was a little over ten years ago. You know, that hurt...Kaname."

My eyes widen as I looked at Rido to Kaname. Kaname narrowed his eyes at Rido crossing his arms standing close next to me.

"That day, you didn't stop pounding my body until it nearly turned to dust. It took me ten years just to restore it." I looked at Rido to see him smirking. "No, I should be feeling grateful for the strong vitality of the purebloods to be able to survive something like that. Ah, speaking of which, the disappearance of my fiancee, Hiou Shizuka, made me feel much more relaxed to be honest."

My hands were in fist as I glared at Rido. Rido noticed my glare staring at me with a smirk. When all of a sudden...

_**"Victoria! Sisters forever!"**_

My eyes widen as I put my hands to my head. "Itai..." My head was pounding badly hearing the drums keeping going faster and faster like a heart beat. "Itai..." Ichijou looked at me worried as Kaname put his hand on my back glaring at Rido.

"Even if I wanted to turn her into someone submissive like _this _person's mother" Rido points at Senri his smirk widen continue on. "it seemed like it wouldn't happen no matter how long I waited."

"I'm relieved." Kaname replies making me turn to look at him. "I can put my heart at ease knowing you haven't changed, Uncle. This way I will have no reason to hesitate when I kill you."

My eyes widen even more seeing the floor cracking going straight for Senri. I had fear in my eyes as I quickly stand up putting my arms around Kaname.

"Stop Kaname-senpai!" I shouted at him. At the same time, Ichijou was in front of Senri spreading his arms. Kaname stopped to look at me as I was shaking my arms. "Please don't...That is still Senri..."

Kaname put his arm around shoulder patting my head glaring at Ichijou.

"Kaname..." Ichijou spoke.

"Am I to understand that you are taking the side of the Senior Council?" Kaname asked.

I turned my head to look at Ichijou seeing him stare right back at Kaname, "Yes. You can think of it that way." Ichijou replied.

I let go of Kaname to watch as Kaname lowered the sharp objects back on the floor. Senri moved in front of Ichijou smirking at us.

"You don't have to worry. Kaname won't be able to kill me." Rido smirked with a matter-of-fact tone. "For the time being, let me use _his _room. I'm counting on you, Dorm Leader Kuran-"

In one minute, Rido's eyes were wide as he put his hand on the red eye. My eyes widen as I watch the red eye turn to his original color than back to red. Senri looked up at me with two blue eyes.

"Vict...oria..." Senri grasped to say making all of us.

"Senri..." I whispered softly. Senri crouched down on the floor looking up at me with a sad smile.

"I'm...sorry..." Senri was breathing heavily. "I...I didn't fulfill...my promise..."

Senri's eye was back to red as Rido looked at me annoyed and amused. He was smirking standing up with ease.

"Promise? What kind of promise did you both make, Victoria-chan?" Rido asked.

The way he said my name made me sick despite it being Senri's voice. I glared at him when my head started to hurt again. I leaned against Kaname putting my hands on my head.

Rido's smirk widen watching me breathing heavy, "I'll have to ask another time. See ya." Rido walked off along with Ichijou.

Kaname looked at the door then look down at me. "Victoria..." I was breathing heavy when my thoughts automatically went to...

_Yuuki..._

* * *

**Next morning**

I didn't get that much sleep since my head was pounding was so badly last night, and the thoughts of Rido from that night as well. Those thoughts kept me awake all night not giving me any sleep. I stare at Yuuki to see her tired out as well.

_**"She's fine."**_

After I left the Moon Dorms, I bumped into Karou who was smiling at me saying that Rima is okay. I looked far behind Yori to see Rima looking down. We are walking with the Night Class again, Aidou, Akatsuki, Senri, and Rima. I slow down my pace to stand next Yuuki holding her hand.

Yuuki looked at me shocked then tighten her hold on my head, "I guess we both didn't sleep well, again."

Yuuki nodded her head hiding her eyes from me. "Yeah. Could these be because of me finding my memories?" Yuuki whispered softly to me.

I glanced at her sighing to look in front of me. "Yes. Nobody said trying to find your missing memories was going to be easy Yuuki."

Yuuki widen her eyes glancing at me then looked straight nodding her head. I noticed Senri and Ichiru in the woods glancing at us. I glanced at them watching in slow motion as Rido spoke out... Yuuki-isn't-the-one-I'm-after. My eyes widen as I stopped to turn my head over to Rido. Rido stand up straight to look straight at me as my eyes continue to widen.

_Yuuki isn't the one he's after...Then...who?_

"Victoria?" I was snapped out of my thoughts hearing Yuuki's voice besides me.

I turned to look at her with confusion, "Huh? Oh, Yuuki. Gomen."

Yuuki looked behind me to see Rido and Ichiru then suddenly started shaking. I looked at her worried as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yuuki..." Yuuki continue to shake not able to hear me as I slowly pushed her to walk slowly.

I glanced one more time at Rido to see him amused by this. My teeth clenched as I focused all of my attention on Yuuki.

* * *

**Class**

"Cross-san, is it true about you and Kuran-senpai?" One girl asked me in class as I look at Yuuki with concern. All I did was nod my head at their questions.

I heard a small whimper, "Don't cry!" One girl spoke to the crying girl. "Because Kuran-senpai has chosen Cross-san, we should give him our blessing..."

They hugged each other crying. I rolled my eyes to put my hand Yuuki's cheek to pull her up looking at me.

"It's going to be okay," I reassured her. Yuuki nodded her head towards me smiling. I put my hand to my side looking down at my hand closing my eyes.

A woman actually having color with pink dress, brown hair, and blood all of her dress smiling at me. Then a boy with yellowish jacket and blue shirt with familiar hair smiles at me.

**"_Only once every ten years,"_**

My eyes widen from fear and confusion recognizing this familiar scene. Yuuki and the girls were looking at me confused and worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Victoria?" Yuuki question.

The tension was too much for me as I quickly stand up running out of the classroom.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouts but I ignore her. I even ignore Akatsuki and Aidou including the part of Karou disappearing once more.

* * *

**Moon Dorm-In Ruka's room**

Karou was in visible leaning against the door on the other side of the room. He was looking straight to see a very depressed Ruka. He was sighing waiting for someone to show up already so he can watch over Victoria and Minami. He rather be with them then this, seeing Rido again wasn't the most happiest moment of his life.

He heard the door to see Rido leaning against the door frame. Karou had to hurl a little seeing as he was trying to seduce Ruka.

'Victoria-chan is going to get piss at Senri when he comes back to normal.' Karou thoughts sighing.

"Shiki? Whats wrong? Where have you been, until now?" Ruka asked confused and worried for Shiki. Shiki walked over to Ruka smirking.

"All alone in this kind of place, aren't you bored?" Rido asked.

Ruka looks up at Rido confused not even aware of what is going on. Karou noticed that she was staring at his eyes getting scared. Ruka backed away frighten.

"Shiki! You..." Rido walked even closer to Ruka cutting her off.

"I was finding ways to spend the free time." Rido bend down to put his hand on Ruka's hair. "How about it? Shall we enjoy it together?"

Ruka stand up slapping Rido's hand away from her, "Don't joke with me!" Ruka shouted angry.

Rido grabbed Ruka's hand that was in the air but at the same time, "That's enough. You really are annoying girl."

Rido quickly let go of Ruka to see her move over to the wall leaning down to sit down. Ruka looked around confused until her eyes saw the now appearing Karou in his child form. Karou crossed his arms looking down at the confused and shocked Ruka. Karou glared at her then closed his eyes.

"You really are pathetic." Karou spoke out making Ruka's eyes widen. "Becoming like this just because the guy you like is with someone else. Your some princess."

Ruka's eyes were wide until she looked down sadly. Karou open his eyes to stand in front of Ruka glaring at Rido.

"I really do hate to see you again." Rido smirked walking over to a few feet away from Karou.

"It's been a long time, Karou." Rido greeted. Karou narrowed his eyes even more put his hand in his pocket, and the other on his head covering one of his eyes.

"You really...don't know when to give up." Karou open his eyes for his grey eyes to glow black having the wind destroy half of the room.

Ruka's eyes were wide looking at the mess up bed, books, carpet, and some of the wall. Karou's eyes turned back to grey putting his hand back down to his side. Rido was smirking amused by Karou's power.

"I guess being this pathetic form with my powers is tough." Rido smirked walking closer to Karou.

Ruka's eyes grew even wider watching them until someone...

"What's going on?" They all looked at the door to see a worried Ichijou and enrage Akatsuki. Ichijou looked at Karou with wide eyes. "You..."

Karou sighed glancing towards them, "If I wasn't hear beforehand Ichijou-senpai," Karou turned to look at Ruka. "This princess would have problems."

Ruka looked down sadly as Ichijou walked beside Karou smiling kindly.

"Thank you-"

"Karou!" Someone shouted.

They to look around for the voice seeing a big light noticing that Mimi was in front of Karou.

"Minami?" Karou spoke with wide eyes.

Rido's eyes were wide looking at Minami's child form then smirked hiding his eyes.

"You have to come quick. It's Victoria-chan!" Mimi spoke worried and fear clear in her voice. Karou's eyes were as he looked at Rido noticing his gaze on Minami.

Karou hissed gripping on Mimi's wrist pulling him to her possessively, "Let's go."

In that moment, Karou used his powers to have a light surrounding them leaving the room. Rido's smirk continue to widen chuckling slightly.

"Well, it's been too long since I saw Minami." Rido looked out of the window having an evil smirk. "You better watch her carefully this time, Karou."

* * *

**To Victoria**

Running threw the forest was on thing that I was surprised about but meeting Kaname at the fountain. That wasn't a coincidence obviously. How does he know where exactly I'm going to be? Just, what am I to these Kurans that know me very well? Kaname was smiling at me as I was standing in front of him.

"Isn't it boring always being stuck on school grounds?" Kaname asked kindly, "Shall we go somewhere tomorrow?"

I looked down at the floor having my hands in fist, "Kaname...senpai..."

"What is it?" Kaname responded.

I looked up at him having my mind speaks on it's own, "You need to tell me more of my memories!"

"What do you need to know?" Kaname asked making my eyes wide.

I had no idea that he was okay with just telling me like that.

"Am I..." I looked up at him finding somehow hard to say it, "Is my past somehow connected with the battle between you and Rido?"

Kaname's eyes were wide not expecting that question from me, but he looked down at me with an unreadable expression making he clear isn't going to answer me.

"There you go again! Every time when I think that you're able to be honest with me! You jump straight back to not telling me anything and then lie!" I shouted at him looking down.

The thoughts of Kaname giving his blood to Zero and saying for my sake was in my head. "Why did you say it was for my sake that time?"

**"I just want to protect you."**

"Just...what are you protecting me from?"

**"Yuuki isn't the one I'm after."**

"Does it have something to do with Rido? If it is..." My hands were in a fist for thinking the is the only reason why he wants me to be his lover.

_Is that why you want me for a lover? Are those feelings you had real? Those words of love...do he really mean it?_

I looked up at him to walk even further to him putting my hands in a fist on his shirt, "Please answer me, Kaname-senpai!"

My head suddenly started beating and vision after vision started to come.

**"I'm scared. There's a lot of blood." **

_No! Stop!_

I let go of Kaname to put my hands on my head hearing the voice in my head no even aware of Kaname calling my name. I closed my eyes from the pain that is inflicting on me.

**"I saw a rose that blooms once every ten years." **

The vision of Kaname giving me and Yuuki the present was in my head.

**"_The rose fixed in the resin is said to bloom once every ten years." _**

**"Don't..."**

The child like voice spoke in my head.

_**"There is**_ **only**_** a single truth."**_

**"Don't..."**

I close my eyes tightly feeling Kaname's hand on my shoulder as I hold onto my head even more. My head was hurting so much that it felt like it was going to split in two.

_Please stop! Someone...please make it stop..._

**"It's scary. Save us...Save us!"**

**"_Can't escape. No matter where it is, you can't escape."_**

_Stop it! _

"Please...make it...stop..." I spoke out not even aware that I was speaking. Kaname put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Victoria, calm down...Victoria..."

**"No..."**

**"_Can't escape...Can't escape..."_**

**_"_NO!/ _Can't escape...!" _**

I open my eyes to look up at Kaname startled, "I don't understand! I don't understand! I don't understand!" I shook my left and right feeling my heart beat in fear.

I grip onto Kaname's shoulder looking up at him desperately, "Why was the little boy you in my memory?! Why won't you tell me anything that I already know of?! Why is this happening to me now?! Why only in this world?! What on earth has happened to me?! I...Between me and you..."

I felt myself getting dizzy leaning against Kaname to close my eyes. The vision of the dead eyes looking at me. My eyes widen seeing...

"Ju...ri..." Those were the last words I spoke before finally collapsing in Kaname's arms.

"Victoria! Victoria!" Kaname shouted my name repeatedly seeing my eyes close.

I was able to find some strength to talk to him, "Why...Why do you look me at so sad...?" I finally surrender myself to the darkness.

Kaname put his arms around me, "It's alright. I will protect you. Definitely."

Kaname heard something in the bushes to see Karou and Mimi running looking at them. Mimi had wide eyes as she ran straight towards Victoria.

"Victoria-chan!" Mimi shouted watching Kaname pick her up bridal style.

Kaname glances at Karou as Karou looks down regrettably and sadly, "It's time, isn't it?"

Mimi looked between Karou and Kaname. Kaname didn't look at Karou but nodded his head walking off to the Headmaster's building. Mimi and Karou slowly walked behind Kaname. They entered the building to see both a worried Headmaster and Yuuki.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouted holding Victoria from Kaname's arms. Yuuki looked down at Victoria with regret in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Victoria."

Yuuki hold Victoria bringing her to her room not even aware of Kaname's or Headmaster's gaze on her. Yuuki brought her to the guest room laying her on the bed. Yuuki changed her into her nightgown and so did she. She placed Victoria's clothes and Kaname's present on the night stand next to her. Yuuki watch Victoria seeing her expression turn into what looks like a nightmare.

Yuuki walks over to Victoria putting her hand on her forehead to calm her down, "I'm so sorry, Victoria. I've been caught up with myself that I have never noticed you suffering as well. I'm sorry."

Yuuki squinted her eyes laying next to Victoria putting her arms around her. Yuuki looked down at Victoria and for the first time ever. She actually see the fragile and vulnerable Victoria that she has never seen before. Victoria was moving around in Yuuki's arm having her getting even more worried.

The memory having seeing those dead eyes looking at me made me snap my eyes open. I look in front of me to see Yuuki watching with regret and sadness in her eyes. I noticed it was dark outside as I sit up finding the strength to smile down at Yuuki.

"I'm alright-" Yuuki cut me off by pinching my cheeks.

"Don't even think about it. I know that you are clearly lying." Yuuki spoke as a big sister surprising me.

I looked at her with wide and fear eyes as my eyes become filled with tears, "Onee-chan!" I put my arms around Yuuki feeling my heart completely break. "I'm so scared! I'm scared!"

Yuuki put her arms around me rubbing my back and head. She let me sob on her shoulder comforting me.

* * *

**Outside in the snow**

"Soon." Rido spoke looking at the Headmaster's building leaning against the tree. Ichijou was by his side looking sadly at the building. "Very soon, it will be in my possession. Once that happens, I will be able to fully revive."

Ichijou gasp looking at Kaname, Mimi, and Karou staring at them. Rido smirked standing straight looking at them.

"Those children will awaken from their slumber. Their once pleasant dream will become a nightmare and those brutal fangs destroy them from within. Mostly _her. _I don't even have to do anything anymore. Their awakening is inevitable." Rido explains excited and amused.

Karou's hand were in a fist but were confused as well. He turned to look at Mimi, What is he talking about?"

Mimi looked down sadly, "He means the _her _is actually Victoria. Victoria was in her world for ten years and in this world for ten years." Mimi replied making Karou's eyes widen in realization.

"Are you saying...Victoria has been asleep for 20 years?" Mimi didn't say anything but nod her head.

Rido smirked amused by all of this slightly frightening Mimi. Rido glanced at Mimi who was being protected by Karou. Rido looked up at Kaname seeing his eyes narrow down at Rido.

"And that girl's blood..."

"Rido," Kaname cut him off. "a dirty existence like you...Don't think that I will let a vile creature like you lay a finger on her."

After saying that, Kaname, Karou, and Mimi disappeared leaving the disappointed Rido and worried Ichijou.

* * *

**Back to Victoria**

I kept my arms around Yuuki not wanting to let go of her. I'm afraid if I do, then everything will become nightmare again. I open my eyes to look at Yuuki's gown. It was...bloody.

My eyes widen as I scoot back to look at my hands full of blood. I looked around the room to see blood everywhere, feeling every corner of room, and my eyes landed on Yuuki. She was covered in blood. My eyes widen in fear, my heart was beating fast seeing her eyes looking at me worried.

"Blood..." I spoke slowly making her eyes widen. She comes closer to me making me even more afraid. "Blood...Blood..." She reached out her arms towards me. "No! Get away-"

Yuuki put her arms me for I can even scream, "It's going to be okay!" Yuuki shouted trying to make me stop shaking.

In all my life, I've never seen so much blood in my life. I looked around the room for my eyes to land on the present.

_No..._

**"Only Victoria...You're fine being yourself."**

The present was starting to be covered in blood, "No..." I quickly grabbed the present rubbing it off with my sleeve. Yuuki watched me as I desperately wiped of the blood. Every time I did, the blood will still stay on. "Don't! Please don't! Don't!"

I was...too late. The whole vile was covered with blood. My eyes widen as I glanced at Yuuki to see her stare at me in confusion. By this time, I didn't care anymore. The nightmare is getting too extreme. I just want all of this to end. I drop the vile to put lean against Yuuki as she put her arms around me again.

_Please stop...someone please make it stop..._

I shut my eyes seeing Yuuki looking at the clean vile. I hear the door open but not looking at the person.

"Victoria, are you awake?" My eyes widen a little as I looked up at Zero. I looked at him to see my eyes widen. I quickly stand up to push him on the floor putting my arms around his neck. I was breathing heavy watching as his eyes were closed.

My eyes widen to snap back into reality, "Ze...ro...?" I looked at the bed to hear shuffling. "Yuu...ki...?"

I look back down at Zero still having my hands on his neck.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked.

"Why? Why aren't you resisting?" I spoke sounding angry and shocked at the same time.

"Haven't I said it before?" Zero replied making me angry. "Whatever you'd like to do with me is fine."

"Don't you dare say that!" I shouted at him making both of them surprised. "I'm not your victim," I smirked looking like a devil. "Mr. Goody two shoes. In fact, your the one who is the victim! I'm the one that brought you to this suffering in the first place!"

I smirked looking down at him smirking even more, "Zero, you always go through my selfishness. Even when I wanted to be your only partner, and help you in every way I was able to. All of it was for my own sake." I glanced towards Yuuki not even knowing where I was going with this. "Including the part of lying even to Yuuki."

Yuuki's eyes were wide from my out spoken as I turned to look down at Zero, "I was thinking I could become someone that Zero and Yuuki needs, then I could say goodbye to this world and be alright with _me _that has no past." My eyes were starting to held no emotions having thoughts in my head. "That's right. I was for my own sake. If not..."

I remembered what I said to Zero about me being a vampire, and in the end hurting him.

"There's no way I could have said that to you!" I shouted narrowing my eyes at him.

"What you said is strange." Zero spoke up making my eyes widen. I noticed the sadness in his eyes. "It's like you're trying to say that you really need me."

My eyes widen even more, "You're mistaken, Victoria." Zero sit up putting my hands to the side. "The one you really need is Kuran Kaname."

I looked down at the ground having my eyes widen in realization.

_No...What I really need is..._

"Hasn't it always been this way?" Zero spoke getting me out of my thoughts to look up at with a forced smile.

"Oh really. Haha." I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry Zero." I stand up to look at Yuuki. "You too, Yuuki. My head has been filled with so many thoughts that I kind of lost track on what I was saying. I didn't even know what I was saying. So sorry."

Zero stand up to look at me worried, "Are you alright?"

I looked up at him trying to look angry putting my hands on my hips, "I'm fine. Now," I turned Zero to push his back. "we need to take a shower and we don't want you to be in our room while were changing."

I pushed him out of the room to smile at him seeing his worried eyes, "I'm fine. Don't worry okay. Thank you Zero. See ya later..." I closed the door leaning against the door sliding down to the floor.

"Victoria..." I looked up at Yuuki to see covered in blood and the whole room was full of blood.

"No...way...Why?" I started shaking having fear in my eyes again. "Why? Why?" I put my head to my knees, my arms wrapped around my knees. "Why is this happening?"

"Victoria-" I felt the cold nice wind blowing in my room while Yuuki stopped talking. I looked up to see Karou holding a sleeping Yuuki in his arms, and Kaname in normal clothes having the window open. I looked at to stand up feeling myself weaken as I felt the tears starting to flow from cheeks.

Without a second thought, I quickly ran to him crying as loud as I want. I put my arms around Kaname and he put his arms around me.

"Why?! What is happening to me?!" I shouted while crying feeling myself break. Zero open the door with a bang seeing Kaname and I embrace each other. Also seeing Karou holding Yuuki bridal style. Kaname put his hand on my head when I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep.

Kaname picked up Victoria bridal style turning to the window, "Kuran!" Zero shouted. "What do you really intend to do to Victoria?"

"I won't betray you." Kaname replied making the window heavy escaping along with Mimi, Karou, Victoria, and Yuuki.

* * *

**Up on the roof**

I squinted my eyes open to see red snow and look down at Yuuki who was laying on my lap. I look down at her sleeping face feeling the tears on my cheek slowly go down to Yuuki's cheek. I looked to see my own tears was blood.

"The world has been painted red. It's already at the stage where it cannot be changed back." I smooth down Yuuki's hair seeing the regret in Mimi and Karou eyes.

I looked up at them to smile rubbing their heads, "All I wanted was to remember. Yet, all it did was bringing chaos to everyone around me." I put my hands on my side to look down at Yuuki's sleeping face sadly. "All I wanted...All I wished..."

"Victoria," Kaname cut me off. "it's enough." Karou and Mimi pulled Yuuki away from as I looked up at Kaname who was knelling down to my level. "Awaken once more. Before you break."

"Awaken?" I felt myself getting dizzy as Kaname put his arms around me making me face him. I looked at him for a couple of second for him to his knee on my back, his hand on my head, and closing my eyes.

Kaname lowered his head to see my neck stretched for his advantage. He pierced my neck having my hands fall to my sides once more.

_So cold, yet somehow it felt warm._

I slowly open my eyes to feel something sharp piercing my neck and my blood running down my neck. My eyes widen as I recognize this feeling. I gripped onto Kaname's hair hurt. Kaname put his other arm around me to stop me from moving.

"Kaname-senpai..." I managed to say despite this feeling.

Kaname covered my mouth with the hand that was on my head. I closed my eyes tightly but noticed something bright. I open my eyes to see that Karou and Mimi had their hands stretch out to Yuuki while closing their eyes.

_Kaname-senpai...The thing's buried in my neck are...his fangs...And Yuuki...What are Mimi and Karou doing?_

I closed my eyes once again feeling his fangs going deeper into my neck. I grip on his hair shaking from this sensation. I reached my hand up to feel myself breaking into a tiny pieces all over my body. Everything slowly consuming as I close my eyes unaware of Kaname watching me.

"Victoria..." Kaname whip a tear that in the corner of my eye. "Please, only you..."

Kaname pierced his wrist sucking in as much blood he needs in his mouth. Kaname stares down at Victoria slowly leaning his head down having his lips on her's. He open her mouth to drink the blood that was in his mouth.

I open my eyes to be surprised with Kaname...kissing me. I was moving my knees and making noises from drinking something. My eyes widen even more to taste something...sweet.

_This taste...Kaname-senpai's blood?_

I closed my eyes again drinking the blood that was forcing me to drink. My eyes widen once again as the light behind Kaname slowly dimmed and I stared at Kaname.

Behind Kaname was Mimi and Karou who used their powers to let Yuuki's memories surface. Yuuki open her eyes to see a tall man with a kind smile on his face, and short but tall woman with pink hair that goes to her lower waist and smile sweetly.

"Nanny Mimi..." Yuuki turned to look at Karou. "Butler Karou..."

Mimi and Karou smiled nodding their heads as they helped Yuuki sit up and watch Kaname and Victoria.

"Have you awakened, Victoria?" Kaname asked whipping the line of blood down to my cheek.

Yuuki stand up to walk next to Kaname smiling down at me. Kaname glanced at Yuuki smiling a little then looked at the surprised me.

"Do you know who I am?" Kaname asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Yuuki asked the same question. I sit up to put both of my hands on Kaname's and Yuuki's cheek.

Kaname smiled closing his eyes enjoying the feel of my hand. Yuuki smiled sweetly at me holding my hand. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at them both.

"My..." I heard an echo of gun that was being started to see up high on the roof Zero pointing his gun at Kaname.

My eyes widen looking at him while Yuuki narrowed her eyes at him, something I've never seen before.

"The all too familiar...scent of Victoria's blood. And also...!" Zero glared at Kaname who was glancing at him unfazed by this.

"Zero!" I shouted his name.

"The presence of three vampires!" Zero spoke angrily. "Kuran! You turned Yuuki and Victoria into...!"

I quickly stand to in front of Zero protecting Kaname and Yuuki, "No! Zero! This person is my...Yuuki is my...Kaname is my..." I closed my eyes then looked up at him shouting, "Yuuki is my Onee-sama! Kaname is my Onii-sama!"

Zero's eyes were wide with shocked looking down at me, "I'm so s-sorry, Zero."

I fall back down having Kaname catch me in his arms and Yuuki looking down at me worried. Kaname and Yuuki both looked up at Zero. Yuuki stand up to look at Zero somehow looking different.

"Siblings...?" Zero spoke in disbelief.

Zero turned to look at Yuuki who was smiling sadly nodding her head. Kaname was smiling up at Zero happy.

"I would have been happier...Had I been born their real older brother." Kaname says smiling.

_**UPDATE! UPDATE! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**_

_**All right. So remember when I told you guys that I was going to make Yuuki an out of character. This is exactly what I meant. Since she regains her memories, she is going to be a lot different. **_

_**Also, as you can tell Victoria didn't say twin sister. That is because Victoria isn't twins with Yuuki. I've seen so many fanfiction that has the OC turn out to be the older sister of Yuuki or the twin of Yuuki. I decided that maybe this time, why not a younger sibling for Kaname AND Yuuki. **__**I have never read a story that has a younger sibling of Kaname and Yuuki. **_

**_Mimi and Karou...they are on stage 4 now. Vampire adults if you can already figure that out, but I'm just making sure that you guys know. There is actually a history that happen between Mimi and Rido. That is the reason why Mimi is afraid of Rido and Karou is very protective of Mimi. I will explain all of that as soon as we get further into the story._**

**_I hope this explains a little more about this story and what is going to happen further in the story._**

**_Plus, somewhere in the end of guilty I'm going to make Victoria go into the other world. In that moment, I want you guys to guess if Victoria is going to stay in her home world OR stay with Star's in the other world. _**

**_Well, that is how I plan for the end of Vampire Guilty, and NOOOOO!_**

**_It's not going to end at Vampire Knight Guilty, okay? I'm going to keep on writing this story for a few more months until it finally finishes._**

**_I hope this makes a lot of sense and an update on what is going to happen further on to the story. If you guys have any other questions than please review it or PM me. I will try the best I can to answer you but I can't give you any spoilers, because that wouldn't be unfair to the other readers. _**

**_Thank you for reading this. I hope you guys love the chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this story until now. Let's continue the chapter this be like part 2 if it was movie. Lol. **_

_**Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 21**

**Spiral of Recollection**

Kaname holds the sleeping Victoria in his arms while Yuuki look up at Zero on the roof. The adult Karou and Mimi stand on either side of Yuuki and Kaname looking up. Mimi looks down at Victoria with a worried expression, but Karou's attention was on Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname.

"Siblings...?" Zero spoke high in the roof.

His eyes shown disbelief as he turned to look at Yuuki was staring at him. Yuuki looked down sadly already telling Zero that it's true.

"I would have been happier...Had I been born their real older brother." Yuuki looked at Kaname confused but decided not to say anything.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, anger in his voice.

Kaname looked down at Victoria, "Without a doubt, Yuuki and Victoria are the daughters of the pureblood Kurans. You, as a borderline vampire, should be able to understand." Kaname stand up holding Victoria bridal style. "But at the same time, you're also from a clan that hunts us. What will you do?"

Yuuki looked up at Zero sadly, "Thank you for protecting our little sister."

With those word, Yuuki, Kaname, Mimi, and Karou left Zero with disbelief, shocked, and betrayal.

* * *

Kaname walks with Victoria in his arms looking down at her then look up at Yuuki. He notices that her hair is slowly starting to grow and the feeling of her being Pureblood is slowly coming. Kaname stopped to turn to look at Yuuki worried.

"Why don't you sleep as well? Karou will carry you." Yuuki looked surprised at Kaname then looked at Karou who was smiling at her softly.

"You do look exhausted Yuuki-chan," Without hearing a protest from Yuuki, Karou carried her bridal style.

Kaname sighed in relief seeing Yuuki closing her eyes then looked back down at Victoria. He continue walking but noticed tears in the corner of her eyes.

~**Victoria's Dream ~**

"Isn't brother back yet?" Yuuki asked impatiently.

Their was an image of Yuuki in the middle with Haruka and Juri reading a book.

"He should be back soon," Haruka explains.

Juri chuckled looking down at Yuuki, "Yuuki really like her brother."

Yuuki smiled nodding her head then looked at the open door. While Kaname and Yuuki were greeting each other Juri looked around the room.

"What's wrong Juri?" Haruka asked looking at Juri.

Juri looked back at Haruka then smiled chuckling, "I think I found a cute little blue rabbit."

Juri chuckled making Haruka confused. Haruka turn to look at Juri's direction to be surprised by, "Hi daddy!"

"Victoria." Haruka scolded but also surprised to see his daughter wearing blue rabbit ears.

Yuuki and Kaname turned to see me as Haruka took the rabbit ears from her.

"Daddy! Please give them back! Nanny Mimi gave me those for my birthday!" Haruka had them in the air watching as his daughter fusses to get them back.

Haruka couldn't help the smile that kept growing on his face watching his daughter pouting. Her long hair that reaches to her waist swing left and right, her brown eyes showing anger and sadness, and the blue dress that has flower patterns on it swagging left and right. He watches his little girl with her tiny hands trying to reach them and standing on her tip toes.

I stop stretching my hands to look down at the ground sadly, "Daddy is mean!" I yell fighting with him again.

I heard Haruka laughing putting the ears back on my head, "Sorry, little princess." He smiled kissing my cheek lifting me up. I put my arms around his neck smiling back at him as I heard footsteps behind me to see...

"Kaname-onii-sama! Yuuki-onee-sama!" I got out of Haruka's grip to turn and walk over to the smiling Yuuki and Kaname.

I was tall as Yuuki but she was about 1 inch taller than me. I was hold onto my blue rabbit ears to put them on Yuuki's head. Yuuki looked at the rabbit ears as I placed a smile on my face seeing how cute she looks.

"Yuuki-onee-sama is cute with rabbit ears!" Yuuki slightly blush embarrassed.

I smiled looking up at Kaname reaching my hand out to him, "Kaname-onee-sama!" Kaname smiled back at me holding me in his arms. "Welcome home!" I kissed his cheek blushing slightly.

"I'm home and...Happy 5th birthday, Victoria." I smiled as I put my arms around his neck. Kaname put me in the middle between Yuuki and him as he showed me a book.

This book has beautiful pictures of the sunset, flowers, animals, and the oceans. All the things I have never seen before.

"I saw a rose that blooms once every ten years." Kaname speaks up making me look at him with amazement. "But it'll wilt once it's been plucked, so I couldn't bring it back. The next time it blooms, I'll use resin to solidify it."

"Wow!" I looked down at the book to see Kaname pointing at the rose he saw. "Pretty!" I looked at the flower but then sadness wash over to me.

"Victoria?" Yuuki spoke up making everyone look at me.

"I wonder if it's pretty in a real life too?" Yuuki and Kaname looked down at me sadly.

Yuuki put her arms around me as my eyes widen with surprised. I looked around the room to see the atmosphere tense and all of them having sad faces.

"How long are you planning to keep Yuuki and Victoria in this basement that doesn't even have windows?" Kaname asked sadly.

"Kaname." Juri spoke looking at him sadly.

"Recently," Haruka spoke up grabbing their attentions. "the Senior Council begun plans to use the purebloods' existence along with their blood power. Besides, the Council has only heard of one daughter. If they found out that we have another daughter that is year younger than Yuuki, who knows what they could do to her?"

"We don't want Yuuki and Victoria to get involved in such a conflict. Although I know it's a cruel thing to do." Juri says sadly.

Kaname lowered his head making me look down sadly before having a thought in my head.

"I know what I want for my birthday!" I shouted making everyone surprised.

I got out of Yuuki's arms walking over to Haruka who picked me up like a feather. I put my hands on the corner of his mouth stretched them into a smile. I got out of his arms running over to Juri doing the same thing, then Yuuki, and finally I was in Kaname's lap putting my hands to the corner of his lips. I stretched them to make a smile.

"I want Kaname-onii-sama, Yuuki-onee-sama, Oto-san, and Okaa-san to smile for my birthday." Their eyes were wide looking at me. "As long as I see their smile then I'm okay with staying here for who knows how long. All I want is for you to smile, okay?"

I looked up at him with smile and gently eyes. Yuuki, Juri, Haruka, and Kaname smiled looking at me. The atmosphere lighten up having my arms around Kaname and his arms around me.

"Thank you for the present. It's the best present ever." I shouted happily. Kaname tighten his arms around me.

"I'll always be by your side." Kaname spoke in my ear.

I looked up at him nodding my head then look at Yuuki to see her holding a package. I tilted my head to slowly get off of Kaname's lap to sit next to Yuuki.

"Yuuki-onee-sama, what's that?" I pointed at the package in her hands.

Yuuki took off the blue rabbit ears that I forgot she had on. She looked up at me with a smile stretching the package to me. I pointed at myself for her to nod at me smiling. My smile widen as I took the box from her ripping the wrapping and opening the box to see...

"A locket!" I shouted happy taking the locket.

The locket was half a heart having **TERS EVER **on it and golden. The ripped up part opens to have a picture of me and Yuuki smiling. She looked like she was 4 years old while I was 3 years old. I looked up at Yuuki who was smiling at me showing the other half of the locket. Her part has **SIS FOR. **I closed the locket to connect them saying **SISTERS FOREVER. **

My smile widen as I had tears in the corner of my eyes pulling Yuuki in a hug, "Thank you Yuuki-onee-sama."

Yuuki put her arms around me smiling down at me, "Victoria! Sisters forever!"

I looked up at her nodding my head, "Right!"

* * *

For some reason, Juri and Haruka went up to the surface as I felt a dangerous presence. Kaname hold me and Yuuki in his arms as we were shaking.

"It'll be alright. I'm right beside you." Kaname spoke gently, reassuring us.

Yuuki and I gripped on each other and on Kaname. We had out coats on closing her eyes.

"But, the scent of blood is so strong." Yuuki spoke frighten like me.

"I'm sorry that I'd let you both such a scary memory. Victoria," I looked up at Kaname to see his eyes with regret and sadness. "I'm sorry. I didn't want your 5th birthday to become like this. Maybe I've been to indulged in times of happiness." Kaname pulled me back in his arms as I closed my eyes frighten. "However, I've decided. I'll definitely prepare a place that both you will never feel frightened again."

"Kaname...onii-sama..." I spoke making him look down at me. "Smile...smile..."

Kaname smiled down at both me and Yuuki making us calm down, "Okay." Every time he smiles at us, we know everything is going to be okay.

We heard the door open to see Juri and Mimi behind her frighten, "Kaname, Yuuki, Victoria."

Yuuki and I looked up at her, "Mother!" I shouted frighten running out Kaname's arm into Juri's.

Yuuki also ran into Juri's arm, "Mother, where's father?" Juri smiled looking up at Kaname.

"I'm sorry; I had to get rid of Rido." Kaname spoke making me surprised.

"Ri...do..." I spoke slowly to see a vision of red and blue eyes. I shook frighten for Juri to pick me up walking over to Kaname.

"Thank you." Juri replied. I stopped shaking looking at Kaname. Juri knelled down to Kaname looking at him softly. "I'll leave Yuuki and Victoria in your care."

Juri kisses Kaname on the cheek as I reach out towards him. Kaname smile at me gently as he hugs me tightly. This hug feels like it's a goodbye. When we let go, my locket was in Kaname's hands, and so was Yuuki's. Juri grabbed me back from Kaname then took Yuuki's hand. She looked down at both of us.

"Yuuki, Victoria, come here," We both looked up at her confused.

"What about onii-sama?" Yuuki asked but Juri didn't reply as she pulled us to another door along side Mimi. I look behind Juri to see Kaname's back on us.

"No! Onii-sama!" I shouted at the top of my lungs frighten. We were in a room watching the door slowly close. "Kaname-onii-sama!"

Juri hold Yuuki and I both tightly but I continue to struggle from her grip, "I'll let your vampires senses all fall into a deep sleep, and turn you both into a normal human."

"Okaa-san! Onii-sama is...Onii-sama is... Why are their scary things outside?!" I shouted scared and so did Yuuki.

Juri pulled us to look at us, "After completing this ritual, although I won't be able to stay by your side anymore, I'm happy to be able to do something for you."

My eyes widen then looked down sadly, "Okaa-sama..."

I hear something breaking and saw something sliding down Juri's face. My eyes widen once again from fear, "I hope you won't blame me for deciding this all by myself. But..."

Juri first hang onto Yuuki having her hand on her hair and on her back, "Okaa-sama..." I looked down on the floor to see blood going down her dress.

"When you open your eyes once again, you won't remember...anything." Yuuki fell on floor unconscious as I quickly ran to her.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" I looked up at Juri to see her dress all blood stained. I ran towards her putting my arms around her, "No! Okaa-sama! Don't die! Please don't die!"

Juri smiled putting her arms around me placing a kiss on my head, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't the birthday you wished for."

"No, that's not true! I just want you all to smile!" I shouted at her.

Juri tighten her arms around me as the tears flow down onto my cheeks, "Thank you, my little princess. I wish I was able to spend more time with you. Your father and I have a present for you too."

Juri loosen her grip on me to look at me with sadness in her eyes, "For you to be safe and look around the world as you wish." She started bleeding even more that my hands were covered in her own blood. "It will take time for this time to effect since I'm already so weak. I will erase your memories and Mimi will bring you to another world. Please...be...safe..."

Juri looked at me as my vision was full of blood. I watched as she slowly fell on the floor and even more tears fell down my cheeks. I look down at my bloody hands having fear in my eyes, "No...No...NOOO!"

I knell down towards Juri pushing on her shoulder, "Don't leave me! Please open your eyes, okaa-sama! Oto-sama will come back soon! Please don't die! Please don't leave me!"

More and more tears kept flowing down as I saw a smile plaster on Juri's face. "I love you Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!"

I heard footsteps behind me to see Mimi smiling at me weakly and bleeding as well, "Mimi..." I stand up running towards her. "Mimi, please help Okaa-sama and Onee-sama! Please!"

Mimi wrapped her arms around me as a huge hole was behind her showing bright light, "I'm sorry, Victoria-chan. Please forgive us."

In that moment, I saw nothing but red and a bright light that made me feel weak and close my eyes.

**~Outside of Victoria's Dream~**

Victoria didn't know that a tear slowly went down her cheeks. Kaname continue to walk but stop seeing Akatsuki and Aidou's gaze on them.

"Was Cross Victoria and Cross Yuuki pureblood vampires?" Akatsuki asked shocked.

Kaname didn't answer them but just stared narrowing his eyes. Aidou looked closly at Victoria to see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Could it be...that they're your sisters?" Aidou asked with wide eyes.

Kaname looked at Aidou already giving him the answer.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki walked towards Aidou obviously didn't know the answer in Kaname's eyes. "the Kurans shouldn't have two daughters."

Kaname continue walked looking down at Victoria, "Yuuki and Victoria is the beloved daughters that Haruka and Juri had kept in secret to protect them. And also, Victoria's a child born to be my wife."

Kaname walked pass Aidou and Akatsuki. They stared at his back shocked and surprised, "If Victoria still wishes so." Kaname stops, "Why are you so surprised?"

Kaname turned to look at them, "It's not unusual that siblings of the pureblood family intermarry, right?"

"Yes." Aidou replied. "Um...are they twins or..."

"Victoria is a year younger than Yuuki." Kaname replied.

Aidou and Akatsuki turn to look at Yuuki that was a sleep in Karou's arms. They were surprised to realize that Yuuki was actually an older sister. They turned to look back at Kaname.

"The instigator's motive, that caused this academy to be enveloped in an uneasy atmosphere," Kaname narrowed his eyes at Akatsuki. "was your sister, right?"

Kaname looked down covering his eyes, "Aren't you going to ask me the enemy's name?"

"We are not suspicious of you, just because we know it's a pureblood." Akatsuki replied.

Kaname looked straight smiling slightly, "I've really been spoiled by you guys." Kaname continues walking along with Karou and Mimi following them.

Mimi suddenly stops to see Karou looking at her. She looks up at him to see Karou narrow his eyes already knowing the plan in her head. Karou looked straight nodding his head. He can feel the smile that was on her face running into the forest.

**~Mimi~**

Mimi kept running in the forest to feel that awful presence that kept hunting her.

...Rido...

Mimi had flash backs of when Kaname was first born and everything between the siblings was all right. But...the torture he sent Mimi threw all threw those days. In all her life she has never been abused by her masters unlike what he did to her. Let's just say...he made her become a submissive to him.

She would have burns on her arms, blood going down to her legs, and piercing that was so deep in her neck that took months to recover. Karou was their for her through the whole thing but he couldn't do anything to help her. Hearing her screams torture him since Rido was a pureblood. He couldn't do anything to stop him.

After what he did to Kaname, Mimi have never met Rido again. Except the day, on Victoria's 5th birthday. She met him once again in the forest with Karou having the snow and wind blow through them.

~**Flashback~**

"Rido..." Karou spoke ill of his name.

Rido smirked looking at Karou then turned to look Mimi who was narrowing her eyes.

"Isn't this a kind reunion we have? So tell me, how are those two girls?" Mimi's and Karou's eyes were wide as they stare at him.

"How can you possibly now they have another daughter?! Not even the Senate knows-" Mimi stopped shouting to remember something long ago.

Victoria shouted as she sit up having the whole Kurans run into her room including Mimi and Karou.

_"What's wrong?" Kaname asked gently to Victoria, who was shaking in fear. _

_She look down at her blanket having her hand in fist, "Those eyes...red and blue..."_

_Everyone looked at Victoria surprised as she looked at Kaname with tears, "Don't let him take me Onii-sama!" She put her arms around him. "Don't let him take me!"_

_Haruka and Juri looked at us as we looked down sadly. We were all confused on how she can possibly see **him.**_

Mimi's hands were in fist as she glared at Rido, "You bastard! You used your powers to enter her mind, didn't you?!"

Karou looked at Mimi surprised then looked at Rido narrowing his eyes. Rido smirked giving us an answer of yes.

Karou gritted his teeth, "Die...you bastard."

In that moment, Rido and Karou in a fight. Rido smirked making Karou's eyes wide because...

"Karou!" Mimi shouted seeing a hand go through Karou's waist and his body go into pieces up in the sky.

Mimi watch the pieces go up in the sky seeing a new star glowing brightly. Mimi felt relief in her heart to see that he was sort of okay then looked at the smirking Rido.

Mimi narrowed her eyes, "You will never get away with this."

She ran back to Kuran's manor warning Juri and Haruka.

**~End Flashback~**

Mimi was tramatized very badly from that as she used her own powers to bring Victoria into the other world, allowing Juri live a little longer to send Victoria asleep. She will never forget what that monster has done to her and Kurans. His own siblings, all because Juri didn't love him back.

In truth, Victoria looked a lot like Juri with her soft brown eyes and slightly dark brown hair. Mimi swore to herself that she was going to get revenge on Rido for what he has done. Now, is the time to do it.

"Stop it!" Mimi stopped running to hear Ichijou shout.

She looked to see Ichijou holding Rido's wrist angry. Rido smirked turning his eyes up on the tree.

"Don't stay up there, come down," He got his wrist out of Ichijou's grip. Rima." He then looked down at the tree his smirk widen. "You too, Minami."

Mimi showed herself showing her anger towards him, "Rido." She turned to look at him. "I'll get you out of that boy's body."

Rido smirked amused by this. He was actually starting to enjoy this.

**~Back to Victoria~**

I tighten my hold on the blanket feeling my heart beat fast. My body felt so hot and my throat was completely dry. I was so thirsty that my eyes widen by surprised. My vision was fuzzy but as soon as it cleared, I saw Kaname siting on the bed looking down at me.

"Victoria." He moved forward to me patting my head smiling gently at me. "You don't have to hold back."

My eyes were wide showing a bright crimson. I looked at Kaname to see the veins in his neck and hearing his blood run. I blinked to sit up looking at him. I noticed my air was down to my lower waist, slight little curls at the bottom, and my hair was light but dark.

I looked at him shocked, "Kaname-senpai...I..."

I put my hand on in his cheek as he closed his eyes putting his hand over mine, "It's alright." He open his eyes pulling me to his chest. "I know what you want."

I pushed Kaname down to look down at him, "Please stop me if I'm hurting you."

I didn't hear anything of what Kaname says as I lowered my head to lick his neck. I stared at him for a few seconds then sank my fangs deeply into his neck.

"Victoria, I'm sorry." I hear Kaname say. "I had to drag you back into this hateful world of blood again."

He put his hand on my head as I continue to drink his blood. I put my arms around his neck feeling tears going down my cheek.

"Victoria, you don't need to cry." Kaname comfots me. "I might have truly desired for this day to arrive."

I saw an image of Rido holding onto the baby Kaname. Rido was looking down at the chain coffin where this Kaname was in. In his eyes, I saw a monster that was thirsty for blood which I knew who it was. I released my fangs his neck to lick the other blood on his neck, then looked up at him sadly.

"You saw it?" Kaname asked.

Tears fell down my eyes as I put my hand on his cheek, "That's so cruel. That monster in his eyes. It was you, wasn't it?"

Kaname was slightly surprised as he whip off the blood that was on my lip. I put my hands on my arms shaking.

"I'm also...a monster too. I remembered. That night, mother sacrificed herself for us. Father protecting us from our Uncle. And...my 5th birthday." Kaname put his arms around me as I let the tears flow. "Why? Why would he do this?!"

I cried on his chest having my hand on my head, "He's a true monster! I won't forgive him!"

"Don't. Calm your heart." Kaname tries to tell me but I didn't listen to him.

"Why can't he just die?!" I finally shouted hearing things break and crash. I looked at the wall to see cracks and window shards on the floor.

My eyes widen from fear as Kaname tighten his hold on me, "I...I did this?" I was shaking from not even controlling my powers.

"Victoria...Your existence...and the memories left behind by both your parents don't deny them." Kaname explains. "Ten years. On their behalf I watched over...the Victoria who had forgotten everything."

My eyes turn back to a normal brown as I look down at the floor, "In the other world, it has been 10 years and Mimi has been watching me this whole time. Kaname-sen..." I shook my head left and right. "No, Onii-sama."

I looked up at him putting my hands on his chest to push him away from me, "There's something wrong with me. I have fallen in love with my brother all this time."

Kaname's eyes were wide but then his eyes softly narrowed. He pulled on my chin to look up at him, "What about it?"

My eyes widen as I watch his him kiss my cheek lovingly like when we were little.

"But..." I hesitate to say. "I have always thought it was you and Onee-sama to be get married. I'm the youngest."

Kaname pulled on my arms to push me to look at him, "It's not Yuuki who I am in love with."

My eyes widen feeling my heart beat fast, " I have been trying to tell you that from the very start. We _are _engaged."

**_"Both of us...will be like father and mother in the future..."_**

**_"Onii-sama...and me?"_**

"Father and Mother were also siblings. I'm not saying it isn't wrong. It's just that..." I put my hand to my chest having it in a fist.

"You still don't believe in any of this, do you?" Kaname asked making me look up at him.

"Of course I still don't believe it! Of all things for me to be is a Pureblood!" I put my hand on my head looking down. "I never thought of that at all! I knew that Yuuki was a Pureblood but me! No way! No way!"

Kaname sighed sadly looking down at me, "Victoria..." He grabbed something from his pocket to swing in front of me. "Here."

I looked up to see something golden with wide eyes, "My locket..." I grabbed the locket to open it seeing the picture inside. "It's true."

I looked up at Kaname to see his eyes hiding from me. I felt regret from noticing that my words were to harsh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm so sorry."

"It's understandable." Kaname replied making me look down. "Anyone wouldn't believe it either if they were human for 20 years."

I looked up at him with a blank face, "At least I'm not over 1000 years old like someone."

Kaname had blank face looking at me, "So you knew." He spoke calmly.

I had stoic expression on my face waving my hand up and down, "When you want to tell Yuuki and show me your memories one day. I'll wait until your ready," I put my hand to the side looking up at him with a smile. "Kaname-onii-sama."

Kaname's eyes were wide but then smiled, "Victoria."

In the next moment, I was completely shocked at what just happened. It was like a blur, his lips were on mine. My eyes widen as he put his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He deepen the kiss to make my eyes close. It felt like hours before he finally release my lips and looked at me with gentleness.

I noticed that in his eyes that hold a certain emotions. I put my hands on his cheek smiling at him despite me being breathless, "I won't leave you alone."

Kaname closed his eyes tightening his hold on me. I was suddenly startled from smelling..."Mimi's blood...?" Another smell washed into the room making me turn to the window. "Rima..."

My eyes widen even more as I tried to stand up but Kaname stop me, "Please let me go, Onii-sama. Mimi and Rima are in trouble."

Kaname pulled me to his chest, "Victoria, it's going to be okay. They are strong and can defend for themselves. I want you to soon understand, where your place truly is."

Kaname let go of me to walk to the door, "Victoria, you stay here. I'm going to check on Yuuki. I will be back soon."

He closed the door leaving me to stand up looking out of the window. I stretched my arm to the forest focusing on Mimi.

_Rima...Mimi..._

**~Rima and Mimi~**

Mimi can hear a voice that from a distance feeling power suddenly surge into her.

**"...Mimi..." **

While Rido was using his whip to slash at Rima. Mimi raised her hand to use immense power to break the floor having Rido step back to turn and look at Mimi. His eyes were wide looking at her.

Her hair was down to her middle knees, her eyes glow a dark blue that resemble of the night blue, and her outfit was white. A dress that only be wore when her true form is at the moment.

"Minami-!" Karou shouted but stopped to see his lover to what she looked like over 1000 years ago.

Mimi put her arm to her side watching all eyes on her but she didn't care. "That's enough, Rido. Now, remove yourself from your own son's body."

Rido's lips was a line swinging his whip towards Mimi. She easily dodged to stand even closer to Rido.

"Can you not hear me, Senri?" Rido step back from Mimi's intense stare. "You can still fulfill your promise to Victoria-chan, Senri."

"Senri!" Rima shouted. "She's waiting for you isn't she?! So wake up!"

Rido smirked making Mimi stop, "Do you think I'm so easily dealt with?" His smirk widen having Mimi on high alert.

She turned around to see a bloody whip going through Rima's body, "Rima!" Mimi shouted then turned to look at Rido angry.

She run forward for him to have whip swung at her. She completely dodge like it was no problem. She was behind Rido putting her arms around his neck and waist.

"That's enough." She whispered in his ear making his eyes widen.

"You idiot." They all look forward to see Rima talking while be hold by Ichijou. "You actually let others control you so easily. You should love yourself more! You promised to Victoria-chan, didn't you?!"

Rido smirked but then suddenly his eyes widen making it clear for Mimi to let him go. He put his hand on his red eye struggling with himself.

"Vict...oria..." Everyone's eyes were wide hearing Senri's voice. "Ri...ma..."

**~Back to Victoria~**

I stare at the sky when I remembered the look of what Zero gave me. The betrayal in his eyes that hurts my heart so much.

_Zero..._

I look down at the shards to see myself in the reflection.

_I'm...a pureblood vampire._

_**That's right. You're the thing that Zero hates the most... A monster.**_

_I've been hurting him so much. I'm sure that he never wants to see me again. But..._

**_So stubborn._**

I had to smirk hearing that woman's voice in my head looking out the window.

_I must seem him again._

_**What will you do when you meet him?**_

I smirked once more.

_You should know the answer to that._

I hear the voice chuckling and clicking her tongue. I look down at the window to jump off landing perfectly in front of Aidou and Akatsuki.

"Cross Victoria." Aidou spoke but then looked at me with wide eyes. "No...Kuran Victoria-sama."

I stand up to look at him, "We're under orders from Kaname-sama to protect you and Yuuki-sama here."

I sighed knowing that it was Kaname. I looked up at them once more, "Please step aside, Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai."

I moved forward to have Akatsuki in my way, "We can't do that."

"Please return to your room, Victoria-"

"Let her be!" We turn to see Yuuki walking towards us.

For my older sister, her hair was at her middle back, not curls on the bottom, her red-brown eyes were shinning with anger at Aidou and Akatsuki. This whole new Yuuki is going to get sometime to get use to.

Aidou and Akatsuki looked at Yuuki with wide eyes as she pulled on my wrist for me to stand next to her. She pushed me forward but then stop to look at Aidou and Akatsuki.

"Both of you...If you don't want to anger Kaname-senpai...it would better if you followed us." Yuuki proceed to walk holding onto my wrist.

I looked up at her with wide eyes, "Onee-sama..."

Yuuki looked at me from the corner of her eye holding half of the locket around her neck, "Onii-sama gave it back to us."

She smiled at me gently letting go of my wrist to hold my hand, "From this point on, I'll be the one to protect you." My eyes widen as she continued. "As your older sister."

She looked straight to continue walking to the boy's dorm in front of Zero's room.

_Zero..._

I felt my heart tighten as I reached my arm ready to knock on his door but hesitated.

_So much pain in my heart...but the one who is in more pain is Zero..._

I looked down sadly.

_Is this right for me to knock on his door? To betray him like that? Is it right for what I have done?_

**_"It's like...you're trying to say that you really need me..."_**

_...Zero..._

I heard the noise of the gun to be started on the other side of the door. My eyes widen to know perfectly well that Zero...is pointing his gun at me.

**_I hope you guys like this, including Victoria's memories. _**

**_So that's the history between Rido and Mimi. Now, don't mistake anything about me changing Mimi's character. She is still going to be childish, sweet, caring, but she is also going to have a little maturity in her. She is over 1000 years old. _**

**_Also, if you guys don't want me to delete the original story, then I won't. It will feel like the story is completely different between the two though. Oh well, if you guys liked my original then I won't delete but it won't be finished. _**

**_Please look forward to the next chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Thank you guys so much for over 400 reviews. I've never had that many reviews before! I'm really, really happy! So, I keep getting reviews saying that Zero should be there for her and not hate her like he does with Yuuki. And...I agree completely. **_

_**So I hope you guys like this. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 22**

**Revival of the Emperor**

In front of this door, Zero's door, on the other side I hear a sound that sounded like a gun getting started. As I stare at the door with wide eyes I can feel Yuuki's hand on mine loosen. I looked at her confused then stared at the door again.

"You thought..." Zero spoke up making my eyes widen again, "...if we met and talked, we might be able to resolve this? At first..." I put my hand that reached to his door back to my side. "'This is a human transforming into a vampire' was what I thought. But it turned out to be a human who was a vampire. As of now, all I feel from across the door is...only the presence of two arrogant purebloods who toys with humans."

Yuuki closed her eyes sighing then looked at the door saying, "That's right, Zero."

I looked at her with wide eyes seeing how this is going.

Yuuki continues, "It's great that you understand. The Yuuki and Victoria that Zero knows, is already gone. Because, it was eaten by the vampire side of Yuuki and Victoria, after all."

My eyes widen even more watching as she walks away, "Onee..sama..."

* * *

I looked at Yuuki seeing her slowly disappear to my sight then looked at the door. I can still feel that gun pointing at me. Taking a deep breathe and having as much courage as I can. I put my hand on the door knob slowly opening it.

Zero stood up alarmed pointing the gun at me having eyes of anger and betrayal. I slowly walked in the room seeing him stiff, and tightening the hold of his gun. I closed the door behind while not taking my eyes off him.

"How long do you plan on acting with me?" I spoke up seeing Zero's eyes widen, "It may have work on Onee-sama, but no me."

Zero lowered his gun to look up and down at me, "You..."

Zero was speechless on what to say but finally found the words on what to say, "What is going to happen now?"

Zero faced me his side as I leaned against the door replying, "The real enemy will be awaken. And Ichiru..."

I look down for Zero to face me completely with a startled expression, "What about Ichiru?"

I looked up at him sadly then looked down, "Ichiru...isn't exactly working for the Senate." Zero waited for me to continue, "Our real enemy was the fiance of Hiou Shizuka and Ichiru plans on taking revenge."

I hear Zero walk towards me looking down at me intensely, "Answer me one thing."I looked up at him as he continues, "Is Ichiru going to die?"

I looked back down to reply, "I'm sorry. The only one that can change his fate...is his other half and himself."

Zero looked at me with wide eyes as he stepped back. I looked up at him to see his eyes were in disbelief and fear of losing his brother.

"That's why I wanted you to make up with him that day," He looked up at me again. "I wanted you to at least understand your brother a little bit longer."

I heard Zero clicked his tongue as he questions, "Is...Is _she _really gone?"

My eyes widen from the sudden change of topics. I looked up at his eyes to see sadness, anger, betrayal, and disbelief. I smirked reaching my hand up to him hitting his shoulder. He wince rubbing his shoulder as I faced my back on him.

"My appearance, my aura, and the way I was born is different, but..." I faced him having a calm expression as I always have before. "_I _will never change."

Zero had to smirk at me as he walked closer to him. I only turned my head to see that was behind me. He stretched his arm feeling the sense as he was going to put his arm around, but...he turned the door knob. He leaned down close to my ear.

"I...really can't hate you for everything you done for me," Zero whispered in my ear.

In that moment, all the things I have done for Zero as a human entered my mind. The times I saved by Shizuka's blood, helping his wound on his neck, opening his heart to me a little, giving him blood. All these little things that keep replaying in my head making my heart in pain over and over again. I look down at his arm when I saw something wet on his shirt.

I slowly stretched my hand to his arm but he hesitated on weather to move or not. I felt slightly hurt as more and more little droplet was falling down his sleeve. I put my hand on my head allowing the tears to fall down my cheeks but didn't have the calm expression.

"I'm sorry, Zero," I spoke raspy and quiet as I intended. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that it was going to become like this. I'm sorry."

It felt like a blur when I felt strong arms crushing me to a strong chest. We were like this for some time that felt like hours and hours. I felt happy to see that he trust me and is not afraid to touch me, but...

...Why does it hurt so much being in his arms? Is it because I don't have right to be in these arms? Because I have been so selfish while he should pay attention to his brother? I...

_I...shouldn't be the person he is thinking about right now..._

"Zero..." I spoke up as he loosen his arms, "Remember this..." I got out of his arms to turn around looking at him as...a pureblood. "The only one that can change this fate of Ichiru's is by his other half and himself. The Cursed Twins."

Zero's eyes were wide seeing my serious and different aura.

I continued, "I will never change of who I am. The one person you should be worried about right now is Kiryuu Ichiru."

I narrowed my eyes to have the door open with my powers and walk out of the room, but looked at him one more time.

"Only you can change the fate of the Cursed Twins," I closed the door not hearing what he is going to say.

I walked down the hallway feeling something wet down my cheek to whip it off fast. I closed my eyes calming myself down then looked in front of me. My calm expression was on as I open the door to see only Akatsuki.

I titled my head confused as I looked at Akatsuki. He turned to look at me surprised then had the same 'I-don't-care' expression.

"I see the old you is back," Akatsuki stated.

I nodded my head walking down the steps seeing a pair of shoes. The shoes were flats, thank goodness, the color was blue, and it had a blue rose on it. I put the shoes on to walk forward hearing the clicking sound on the pavement. I hear Akatsuki walking behind as I looked at the corner of my eye to see Yuuki crying.

My eyes fallen to the ground as I looked back up straight to continue walking forward.

"Where do you plan on going?" Akatsuki asked as I turned my gaze towards him.

"Mimi. Karou." I called at them.

It took a few seconds before a flash of light was in front of me to see Karou in what looks like blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. I looked at Mimi to see her hair got longer and her suddenly wearing a white dress. I felt her aura become completely different but decided not to ask any questions.

I turned to look back at Akatsuki replying, "I'm sorry Kain-senpai. You will not be coming with me." Akatsuki looked at me with wide eyes as I faced forward continuing, "Please stay here and check Onee-sama. I will be taking Karou and Mimi with me to where I'm heading."

Without another word, I continue to move forward watching as Onee-sama as the look of sadness wash over her. I closed my eyes having my hands clench as I look forward deciding to run.

Karou and Mimi picked up the pace behind me as I continue to run to the Moon Dorms. I stopped in front of the doors entering the dormitory to smell a familiar blood. My eyes widen as I looked up at the stairs.

_I'm too late..._

I ran upstairs, entering Shiki's room to slam the door open seeing a sword pierce through Kaname's hand and Ichijou putting his hands on Kaname's stretched arm. I noticed that Rido's coffin was open and Ichiru was looking at me with wide eyes. I looked up at Kaname to see him side glance at me.

"Onii-sama..." I looked at him then looked up at Ichijou, "Is Senri-"

I stopped to look at the bed, it was Senri. He was asleep and not in control of Rido anymore. I felt relief in my heart but didn't show it. I looked back at Kaname then looked down at open coffin. I saw Rido having my anger boil.

_This is the person that changed everything for us._

My hands were in fist.

_Made all of this __suffering...Onee-sama...Onii-sama...Oka-sama...Oto-sama...Zero...Senri...Ichijou... Shizuka...and..._

I looked up at Ichiru to see his eyes on me. My lips were a thin line as I walked forward to Ichiru. I looked at him with a calm expression but heart felt pain in it.

"Did...Did you talk with Zero?" I questioned.

Ichiru's eyes were wide but then smirked looking at me saying, "Why would you ask something like that? Of course we talked-"

"About me, correct?" I asked making his eyes even more wide.

I smirked hitting his shoulder surprising him even more, "I take that offensive saying that Zero's taste in woman has gotten bad," I stated sounding upset but amused at the same time.

Ichiru couldn't help the smirk that was on his face. I looked up at him when my eyes suddenly turned red. My eyes widen putting my hand on my head sounding hurt.

"Victoria-chan/Victoria!" I hear Karou and Mimi shouted running towards me.

They quickly run up to my side as I felt everyone's gaze on me as a flash of Zero came to my mind.

_Zero..._

"It's...Zero...Why is he suddenly in pain?" I asked anyone.

I was so confused. I gave him Shizuka's blood so he shouldn't have turn into a Level E, right?

"Because of your blood," I looked up to see Kaname looking at me. He continued, "The blood in you that was human is slowly taking effect as a Pureblood. It's causing him pain as the your pure blood slowly consumes."

I looked up at him then looked at Mimi to see her worried for him as well.

_That's right...Mimi has been with Zero since these 10 years, so of course she would be worried._

I looked down ordering to Mimi, "Go and check on Zero, Mimi."

Mimi looked at me confused as I stared back at her serious. Mimi didn't have to ask as she disappeared.

**~Mimi~**

Mimi was in the middle between what looks like a fight between Yagari and Kaien. They stopped to look at Mimi with surprised.

"You're..." Kaien spoke up surprised.

Mimi turned her gaze looking at Kaien with a smile, "Victoria-chan ordered to come here. It seems that Zero is hurting and she wants me to check it out."

Kaien and Yagari's eyes were wide saying at the same time, "Zero?"

They were soon distracted from hearing a noise behind Yagari. Speak of the devil, it was Zero. Zero stand up leaning against the wall breathing heavy.

"You have come...to kill m?" Zero says looking at them with crimson eyes. All of them were shocked to see Zero become like this as he continued, "Because I'm a vampire, right?"

Zero looked at them then his heart was beating fast to have visions of Kaname and Victoria come to his memories. The tattoo on his neck was extended having Zero show his gun.

"That's good," Zero says throwing Bloody Rose to Yagari. "Do it."

"Kiryuu-kun!" Kaien shouted.

Zero was losing control as he ran straight towards...Mimi.

**~Back to Victoria~**

Soon the pain was gone that I was able to look up at them easily. I blinked a couple of times confused on what is happening with Zero. I looked back at Ichiru to see in his eyes that he _was _worried for Zero.

"How long do you plan on lying to yourself?" I spoke making Ichiru surprised while everyone grew confused. I looked at him standing up straight, "You know it yourself. You do care about Zero."

Ichiru gripped on the cover of the sword looking down not seeing my eyes. I didn't hear any reply from him as I look down at Rido. His chest was full of Kaname's blood and I knew that Kaname was remembering the day of Haruka's death.

I walked over the coffin to put my hand over Kaname's whispering in his ear, "That's enough. Your giving him enough your blood, Onii-sama."

Kaname looked at him showing me love and care in his eyes. I smiled as we slowly took the sword out of Kaname's hand. I took the sword in my hands only to give it back to Ichiru.

"You don't have to get your revenge on Rido alone," Ichiru's eyes were wide again, "I know what your destiny is." Ichiru took the sword from as I continue, "Rido will be the one to kill you, but..." I looked up at him serious, "Your the one that Zero wants to take his blood."

Ichijou's and Ichiru's eyes were wide but Kaname somehow wasn't that shock like they were.

"It's your decision Ichiru. Either live with your brother or die while Zero destroys him and he has no family," Ichiru tighten his hold on the sword looking down. I didn't stop talking though, "Your his only family left, Ichiru. I'm not the one that chooses what you want to do. I at least want you to talk to him."

Ichiru looked up at me as I walked over to Kaname taking his hand that seems to heal slowly. I look back at Ichijou smiling. Kaname and I stand up to look at him.

"Thank you Ichijou-senpai for worrying about idiot onii-sama," I glared at Kaname to see him not looking at me.

I sweat-drop looking at him.

_For an ancestor, he's like a child._

I looked back at Ichijou getting a little upset but having a calm expression looking behind him, "Please take care of Senri."

Ichijou smiled nodding his head. I took Kaname's hand heading out the room. I closed the door to look at them one more time. As soon as the door was closed I automatically looked at Kaname.

"Onii-sama is an idiot," I teased him walking past him to face him back.

"Why?" Kaname spoke up making me stop, "No. How and Why?"

I looked down at the ground replying, "You're the one that Rido awoken," Kaname's eyes were wide looking at me. I didn't glance at him but looked out of the window continuing, "Our ancestor...The first Kuran." I glanced at him again to see his eyes looking down. I looked back at the window, "I want to be there in person to see what were you planning."

I turned my whole body towards and the window open showing the wind. Kaname looked at me with wide eyes as I put my hands behind me smiling at him.

"I want to thank you for being there for Oto-san and Okaa-san. I know that my original brother is dead and they always thought of as their son," Kaname's eyes continue to get wider with every word that comes out of my mouth. "I know that you are going to the Senate and destroy it. I will never hate you for that."

I walked towards him stretching my hand out to him to touch his cheek.

"I'll always forgive you. I do not care what you are or who you were. But right now, you are my Onii-sama and...fiance." It was a little embarrassing to the last word so I looked down.

I put my hand to my side to feel Kaname grasp my hand before it was to my side. I looked up at him to see him smiling kissing the my knuckles.

"Onii-sama..." I spoke with love saying those words.

Every time I said Onii-sama it always makes me feel so happy to have my family back with me. Also knowing that Kaname is my fiance makes my heart even more happy and heart beating fast. The touch of his lips on my back hand make me embarrassed and heart beating fast right now.

"Victoria, wait for me," Kaname put his arm around my waist hitting his chest, and whispering sweetly in my ear

I narrowed my eyes softly as the wind blows between us, "I'll be fighting Rido when you come back." I felt him tighten his arm around me to smile patting his back gently, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Kaname looked down at me having a frown on his face, but once he looked at me serious. He couldn't help but smile leaning his head down to put his lips on mine. This kiss was sweet, soft, and light like a feather. He looked at me with a smile disappearing in the air.

I sighed feeling the wind getting heavy, "So dramatic. Just like Oto-san." I smiled thinking of Haruka and Kaname, "I guess that's one thing they both have in common."

I smiled looking behind me to see Karou smirking leaning against the wall, "Love birds." He teased.

I smirked then have my calm expression back on to look forward, "We have to go see Onee-sama."

Karou nodded his head in understanding walking down the hallway. My eyes narrowed as we continue walking.

_Everything is...beginning._

**~Mimi~**

Mimi looked down at Zero seeing him lay on her lap in a dungeon-like. It was the same place where he was becoming a Level E and Victoria gave him Shizuka's blood. Except...it was the dungeon in Cross Academy.

Mimi saw his eyes open to see him looking up at her. His eyes widen but then relaxed seeing as it was just her. Mimi smiled looking down at him.

"I see your awake," Mimi starts talking smiling sweetly at him, "That was very reckless of you. Victoria-chan would have gotten mad."

Zero's eyes narrowed but couldn't the smirk that was forming on his lips remembering her angry face. He sit up ruffling his hair then leaned against the wall.

"What am I doing here?" Zero asked down.

Mimi looked at him then looked at Bloody Rose on the floor, "For you to calm down until this vampire inside you is calm as well."

Zero looked at her asking, "Why is this happening to me? Victoria gave me Shizuka's blood then-"

"Your not turning into a Level E," Mimi cut him off. Zero looked at her surprised, "You drank from Victoria-chan multiple times as a _human._" Zero's eyes widen starting to realize it. Mimi explained more, "Since Victoria-chan begun to awaken as a Pureblood. Her blood is inside you that is starting to wake up and...make you more powerful."

Mimi looked at him with sad eyes, "It will hurt for a few hours but that is why I'm here. Victoria-chan ordered me to come and check on you, and that is exactly what I'm doing."

Zero looked at Mimi then looked down remembering the words that Victoria said to him.

'**_I will never change.'_**

Zero smirked looking up at the ceiling, "Victoria..." Zero whispered softly.

Mimi looked at him hearing Zero say her name. Mimi smiled kindly watching as the next second...

"Ack!" Zero was gripping on his hand in pain.

Mimi's eyes were wide as she moved to look at his hand. His hand looked like an ugly claw that was only showing his veins.

**~Victoria~**

_There will be many awakenings._

I walked outside to see Aidou and Yuuki leaning against the tree.

_Many unexpected appearance._

I walked forward to see their eyes surprise standing straight to look at me.

_And...a powerful enemy that we **all** have to face._

I smirked putting my hand to my hip and the sun starting to rise behind me, "Why are you all just standing here doing nothing? Come on. There is going to be a war starting and we need to get ready."

**_I hope you guys like this story. _**

**_In this chapter, unlike the anime, Zero understand Victoria and still trusts her. I was actually thinking of doing that between Zero and Victoria. Sorry if this story is short, the original anime was mostly at some other places that I felt had nothing to be involved with main character besides the big one. _**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

**_Please review. _**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. All right so from now on, I'm going to start with the manga, because for some reason there's this anime site that is getting really slow. It's kind of ticking me off so I decided to go straight to the manga. _**

**_Enjoy._**

**_I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Chapter 23**

**HOPE**

As I stand in front of Yuuki and Aidou. I realize that the sun's ray was actually hurting my eyes. I had no idea that for the very first time in my life. As soon as I became a vampire, the sun was actually something I miss so much. I put the thoughts behind me to look at Yuuki and Aidou.

"We better get going. We don't have all day," I faced my back on them walking through the forest.

"Wait a minute, Victoria! Victoria, wait!" Yuuki shouted running towards me. She pulled on my hand to make me stop, "What is-" I turned to look at her seeing her eyes widen, "Kaname-onii-sama's blood... Something is happening, isn't it?" She asked me.

I looked down at the ground then put my hand on her's grabbing her close to me, "It's going to be all right, Onee-sama. We just need to prepare ourselves."

Yuuki looked up at me then smiled, "I thought I was suppose to be the big sister."

I faced my back on her having a calm, stoic expression, "Your not doing a very good job of it so far."

Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes and then had an annoyed expression yelling at me. I sighed as I continue to walking. My mind was drifting to people as the sun rise.

_Zero...Onii-sama...Headmaster...Yori-chan..._

I turned to look at Yuuki. She looked at me with wide eyes and confusion, "We...We didn't get to see Yori-chan."

Yuuki's eyes were wide but then looked down sadly walking over to me. I looked down when I felt something sincere happening at the academy.

"Ahhhhh!"

I heard girls starting to scream at the girl's dormitory.

"Yori-chan!" I shouted running to the dormitory. I kept running and running hoping that I would make it on time. As I stop at the girl's dormitory, so many Level E's were surrounding the girl's dormitory and I noticed a window revealing Yori.

"Victoria-" Yuuki stop shouting behind me to see this.

I turned to look at her then looked back at Aidou, "Aidou-senpai, can you do me a favor."

Without any words at all, he nodded his head as we jump to the window revealing Yori. A Level E vampire was in front of Yori scaring her.

"Aidou-senpai!" I shouted telling him to use his powers.

Aidou used ice to make it sharp enough to kill through the Level E's heart. The vampire instantly turned into dust.

"Yori-chan! Are you alright?!" Yuuki shouted worried as we knell against the window looking at her, "Did he do anything to you?!"

Yori slowly turn her head to look at us with wide eyes, "Yuu...ki? Vict...oria?" Yori replied shocked and confused. "Victoria...Yuuki...both of you-"

I cut her off by giving her a hug smiling a little to see her not hurt, "Thank goodness we got here on time." I looked Yori to see her having a billion of questions in her eyes.

I looked back at Yuuki to see her have sadness in her eyes as I pulled on her head to come towards us. I turned to look back at Yori to see her have tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Yori-chan for you making go through something scary. I'm sorry-" This time, Yuuki was cut off by Yori running towards her hugging her tightly.

"Baka!" Yori shouted tears coming down her eyes," Apologizing with such a sad face, you're making me sad...!" Yori let her go to look at both of us, "I was waiting for you both to come back safely."

"Yori-chan..." I smiled but then frown narrowing my eyes. "We're sorry that we don't have enough time to chat and explain things right now." Yori and Yuuki looked at me confused as my expression and voice became serious, "We need to get ready. A powerful enemy is coming. Let's move."

**~Ichiru~**

Ichiru watches as Rido's body starts to take the blood of Kaname's and watch him slowly stand up.

"Rido-sama..." Ichiru says bowing down to one knee, "I have been waiting for your return."

**~Zero and Mimi~**

Mimi watch Zero leaning against the wall not having a care in the world anymore. Zero and Mimi suddenly have an image of someone in their head startling them to look up to see nothing.

"...There is one more...pure blood...something ominous..." Zero spoke slowly then looked down closing his eyes.

"Yes. That is the man that started this in the very beginning." Mimi spoke quietly making Zero look at her confused.

"What are you saying?" Zero smirked making Mimi confused.

"I'm surprised...I thought you were going to cry..."

This voice startled them to look up at the front again to see Kaname.

"Go away, you're annoying...Kuran..." Zero replied angry.

"That's right...If you're not in such good spirits like that, It'll trouble me..." Kaname says smirking amused.

"Hah..." Zero chuckled, "How are you troubled...?" Zero run his hand through his hair not looking at Kaname.

"The chess piece I so carefully raise for four years...will soon become the 'king' that will eat everything." Kaname replied, That piece is you...The monster awakened from his coffin...Rido...You will destroy him."

Mimi looked back at forth between Kaname and Zero sighing to stand up. Zero glared at Kaname.

"...What's gotten into you? Do it yourself." Zero replied coldly.

"...Do you want to pretend like you don't know...What you have taken into your body has slowly begun to move." Kaname explained turning his back on him. "...First you unconsciously took your twin's power of breaking the other fragment...you were born with the excellent lineage of a hunter by taking that power. ...If you were to complete the fragmentation here-"

By that time, Zero wasn't paying attention but remembered something of what Victoria said.

_**"The one that can change his fate is his other half or himself. The Cursed Twin."**_

"I'll..." Kaname stopped talking to look at Zero and so did Mimi, "I'll change his fate. I'm not going to do as you said."

Mimi's eyes were wide while Kaname smirked amused by this.

"You still trust her?" Kaname questioned.

Zero smirked looking up at him, "After everything she has done for me, how can I not trust her. She's the only one..."

Images of Victoria being a vampire and human came to his mind.

_**"I will never change."**_

Zero smirked continuing, "She's the only one...that I know that can't make me hate her. Even if I tried."

Mimi smiled looking at Zero then looked back at Kaname. He closed his eyes then sighed looking back at Zero.

"You are the only one who can break, Rido's curse on me." Zero was going to open his mouth but Kaname continue, "You wouldn't want Victoria to get hurt do you?"

Zero's eyes were wide looking at him. He had confusion on his face. Kaname smirked seeing Zero's shocked and confused expression.

"I will take Victoria and Yuuki, and leave the academy. However, as long as Rido's existence is prolonged. He will continue to come after Victoria..." Kaname explained making Zero realized that the enemy was after her. Kaname looked to see Zero grasping onto his shirt, "...Farewell..."

Kaname left leaving Mimi to stare at Zero seeing the pain on his face. Mimi walked over to him trying to calm him down. Mimi was lost in her mind as she thought mostly of Victoria.

_Victoria...be strong..._

**~Victoria~**

I was walking through the hallway when Mimi's voice was in my head and...the smell of blood. My eyes widen to turn outside the window but then had sad expression walking forward.

_You made your choice...Ichiru..._

**~Zero and Mimi~**

Mimi was suddenly startled by the smell of blood to turn to the front of the cage to see...

"Ichiru?" Mimi spoke startling Zero.

Zero stand up holding his hurting hand to look up at him, "Ichiru..." Ichiru was in front of the cell grabbing Blood Rose, "...That is..What's wrong...?" Zeero asked confused.

Ichiru had blood on his face to know suddenly point Bloody Rose at Zero, "Zero."

The sound that Mimi was least expecting, that echoed in the cell. She turned to look at Zero to see a gun shot wound to his shoulder.

"Zero...stop dazing. Look at me closely," Ichiru says from this quiet cell after the gun shot him, "Being captured in here, and behaving so well."

Zero was leaning against the wall looking down breathing heavy. Ichiru opening the cage, walking to Zero and leaning down towards him.

"Just like you did before, you've never stopped punishing yourself. Or are you trying to atone?" Ichiru asked lifting Zero's chin to look at him, "You didn't think that this will make me feel better, did you? Thanks to you, even thought I hate it, but I still cannot help but to notice the fact, that Zero will feel much more free without me. Seriously...and the fact that you took Shizuka-sama away from me."

Zero was breathing heavy looking at Ichiru, "...Don't worry, the naive thought of atonement...disappeared a long time ago." Zero glared at Ichiru gripping on his wrist, "That night, when I saw you smiling... How could you smile? About mom and dad's death?"

Zero pulled Ichiru's collar glaring at each other.

"You are still pretty energized. But after this gunshot, a vampire who was previously human couldn't survive," Ichiru explained. "Zero..." Ichiru looks out of the cage. "This Academy was the hunter society's base before, and this basement was originally to imprison vampires. How ironic." Zero looked down holding onto Ichiru's wrist breathing heavy, "It hurts, Zero... Ah! It's quite painful isn't it? Became a vampire, although you are stronger than before, but you are not complete?"

Zero tighten his hold on Ichiru's arm as the tattoo mark started to extend.

"Are you going insane?" Zero. asked.

"...Not really..." Ichiru replied, "But I'm anticipating death."

Zero's eyes widen recalling what Victoria said,

_**"I'm sorry." **_

Ichiru continued, "The vampire that Shizuka-sama loved was killed by our parents...Even though, he didn't fall to Level E yet. But he was still on the list. They didn't do anything wrong...They were just doing their jobs. But when Shizuka-sama... heard what happened, I felt very sick, during that day they killed... Shizuka-sama's lover. Just like before, and hugged us tightly... and from the Hunter's society's aspect, they had to report as 'Ichiru is no use.'"

"Ichiru, let me as you..." Zero looked up at Ichiru feeling weak, "why are you injured so badly?"

On Ichiru's side looked like a claw mark that was losing blood fast.

"Rido did it, didn't he?" Mimi spoke up from a long time of silence from her.

Ichiru turned his head to look at her then looked down at the ground giving her the answer. Mimi looked down having her hand in a fist.

"I see..." Mimi realize, "That is the path you chose."

"What?" Zero eyes widen looking Mimi then to Ichiru.

"I only wanted to make... Shizuka-sama's wish come true," Ichiru explains to them, "My goal ever since the start was him, the man who imprisoned Shizuka-sama, who changed the list, Kuran Rido."

Mimi put her hands in fist glaring at Ichiru's back screaming, "Are you insane?! Going against a Pureblood while you're just a human! Didn't Victoria-chan say you didn't have to do this alone-"

"I know!" Ichiru shouted not looking at Mimi, "Although I used all...I've got...The result is very limited, I know..."

Ichiru was slowly falling down to Zero's shoulder. Zero stared at Ichiru with wide eyes.

"Ah...No... I have something...else to tell you..." Ichiru said breathing heavy.

Mimi walked up to see Zero and Ichiru seeing Ichiru's pain.

"Ichi...ru..." Zero spoke his name softly smelling his blood.

"How disgusting, this place is full of the smell of our blood, but to Zero, this should be a good scent...and you are bearing it..." Ichiru says feeling Zero's tighten on his coat. Ichiru opened his eyes but then closed them feeling comfortable, "Although we have become different 'species', hugging you like this really calms me down. Isn't it because we were from the same egg?"

Zero's eyes widen looking down at Ichiru. Zero put his arms around Ichiru to comfort him.

"Zero...the last piece of my life... eat it all..." Ichiru requested.

Ichiru holds the frighten and shocked Zero's shirt.

"...Ichiru." Zero calls his name.

"Do you know what I am saying?" Ichiru asked, "If you ate me, you will be able to take back the strength that belonged to you before you were born. And the thing inside your body you can be treated too."

"No, I won't do it," Zero refuse.

"No, you will," Ichiru insisted, "Why did you think I shot you using this gun?"

"I won't!" Zero shouted frustrated. Zero tighten his hold on Ichiru, "Stop it! I don't want to lose anything else anymore!"

_**"Your his only family left, Ichiru."**_

Ichiru closed his eyes relaxing on Zero, "I'm so happy, I thought I was dead inside Zero's heart..."

Zero's eyes widen looking down.

"...Maria...wants to see you too!" Zero stated.

Ichiru open his eyes recalling her then closed his again, "Really?"

"Dad and mom too, had watched you closed and loved you," Zero stated.

"I know," Ichiru replied, "And Zero too. Even if you cannot forgive, but please don't hate Shizuka-sama. Shizuka-sama...treated me very well. That's why I did this, but I don't regret it. And soon I will..."

"Ichiru, this is wrong..." Zero cut him off showing his vampire side.

"...Wrong?" Ichiru tighten his hold on Zero's shirt even more, "If you think like this, Zero, you... just accomplish your goal. Alive...soon...Zero and I...will become...as one." Ichiru looked up at Zero smiling. "That girl..." Ichiru and Zero both had images of Victoria in their head, "...tell her...she was right... I do love...Zero..."

In those final words, Ichiru loosen his grip on Zero's shirt and went limp in his arms. Ichiru slowly closed his eyes saying good-bye in his head.

**~Victoria~**

We were all in the room, I turned my head once again feeling pain and sadness wash all over once me to see...

"Let's go, Victoria, Yuuki,' Kaname demands standing out of the window.

**~Zero~**

Zero stand up before placing Ichiru on the ground sleeping. Zero had blood on his feet and on his chin. He turned to look at Mimi.

"Go back to her," Zero demanded making Mimi only nod her head and disappear.

Zero look forward walking out of the cage having Ichiru's blood all over him. Each step he took, he was breathing heavy. He clenched on the wall making marks, and his shadow...was nothing more but a monster.

**~Victoria~**

I looked at Kaname with a calm expression while Yuuki looked at him with a sad expression.

"Does that mean...Kaname-senpai, Victoria, and I have to leave the academy?" Yuuki asked.

Kaname didn't say anything but showed light behind him. I looked at her noticing her squinting her eyes as I moved in front of to her face Kaname. I know that the light was hurting my eyes but I didn't care at this point.

"Victoria..." Yuuki stopped squinting her eyes but the light was getting to much for my eyes.

I was starting to feel light-headed and getting dizzy from the light. I put my hand on my head swagging as I slowly was falling down.

"Sorry, It's bright isn't it?" I hear Kaname say holding me in his arms. He helped me from falling and the light to block. He put his arms hand on my eyes, "Even the slightest light can be painful, I know... The one who's going to protect Victoria is me, so come with me. There's somewhere we must go."

_Somewhere?_

Rido's face entered my mind making me snap out of it, "We can't! Kaname-senpai. He's still out there and there are many vampires out there too. I cannot leave Yori-chan here." I looked up at Kaname, "I cannot leave, Kaname-senpai. I cannot...Ah..."

Kaname tighten his hold on me again, "You cannot run away from my arms, compared to me you are the same as a baby." I struggle in his arms as I continue to fight him. "A powerless girl like you, what can you do even if you stayed?"

The sounds of thunder and other noises were outside. Kaname looked up at Aidou.

"Aidou, bring Yuuki's and Victoria's friend to a safe place." Kaname ordered.

Aidou had no choice but to accept, and take Yori out of the room. I looked at Yuuki to see her exiting out of the room saying she will guard the room. My eyes widen as I watch Yori and Yuuki leave.

"Yori-chan...Onee-sama..." I struggle against Kaname again hearing something break.

I stopped to look at the present that Kaname gave me has a crack on it.

"Victoria, I can take you and Yuuki away by force." Kaname stated as I put my arms around him.

"Didn't I tell you that I want to fight Rido?" Kaname tighten his arms around my question. "You said you were okay with it. You told me to wait for you and I did. So this time..." I looked up at him narrowing my eyes, "This time, you wait for me!" Kaname's eyes were wide looking at me. "I'm going to fight Rido then... then I'll the Academy with you!"

Kaname let me go as I moved to my bed grabbing Hope.

"You...your finally showing me your true self, Kaname." I smirked extending Hope to see Kaname's surprised look. "I'll fight..."

*Thunder

Little sparks coming from Hope was hurting my hands as I shorten her and let go to fall on the floor. I looked down at Hope shocked and confused.

"Hope...?" I questioned.

"Hope was born without a handle or anything. It was born to completely reject vampires," Kaname says walking over to me. He put his hand on my cheek to make me look up at him. "and is a weapon against vampires. You are no longer born as a human anymore."

I smirked looking down, "I know. I know I'm not born as a human anymore." I knell down to grab Hope feeling the sparks again but choose to ignore it, "I will not stop. I won't be me if I did. You told me yourself. I'm foolish, reckless, stubborn, gentle, kind, calm, and serious," I chuckled just repeating them, "Those are the things I am." I looked up at him putting my hand on his chest. "I will not stop."

"In these ten years..." Kaname says holding my wrist that was on his chest, "I've tasted the feeling of losing someone, Do you want me to feel it again?"

I looked at him with blank face looking to the side, "Your acting like a child. I was right, your becoming dramatic again." I heard a snap from Kaname but ignore it to continue, "I'm not leave you alone. I'm telling you to wait for me."

Kaname's eyes were wide as I stare back at him to put my arms around him and kissed him, for the third time. I didn't care how long it was but I did show him my feelings through that kiss. I released his lips to see his eyes were even more wide as I put my hands on his cheek.

"It will be okay, Onii-sama... Wait for me." I blushed scratching the back of my head.

Kaname smiled nodding his head walking out of the window leaving me in the room. Yuuki open the door as we look at each other. We nodded our head putting on our Day Class uniform and we grabbed Hope despite it sparking us.

I grip on to Hope swinging her to extend when...

"Hope is...a scythe." I spoke slowly with wide eyes.

Yuuki and I look at Hope to see white handles, white blade with black on the edges. Hope became a scythe.

**_I hope you guys like this chapter!_**

**_So I found out that the anime is using 3 chapters at once in each episode. I did the same thing with this one but I deleted a lot of other parts that I thought, again, wouldn't matter manga is a little more difficult for me since I mostly know the anime not so much the manga. _**

**_Wish me good luck and please be patient for the next chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys! Here is another one of the manga chapters I'm working on. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. **_

**Chapter 24**

_**"Victoria, Yuuki, Mother would really love to see you living under the clear sky at ease."**_

_Remembering those words that mother said to me. The people I have met because of her wish that was granted. But..._

I looked at the scythe Hope then looked at Yuuki to see Artemis in a scythe as well.

_The unknown and deep sins have craved into my heart. And then... Kaname-senpai...No...Kaname-onii-sama..._

Yuuki and I looked at each other as we nodded our heads. We exit out of the dorm through the window to see Akatsuki, Ruka, and Aidou fighting. I continue to watch them calmly but also watch to see Level E's keep coming. So many Level E's and nothing that actually stop them.

I'm surprised that they are able to handle these so many well. I smirked as my eyes headed towards were Aidou was. I looked at Yuuki to see her watch Akatsuki and Ruka fight while I walked slowly to Aidou.

"After all, you guys will not betray you 'king', the pure bloods."

This voice that haunt me in my nightmares, the one that made his own son a puppet, and...the person I'll never forgive. I looked at Aidou to see his eyes blank walking towards him but fell. I quickly jumped hearing Yuuki shout my name and caught Aidou.

I looked down at him, "Idiot," I whispered quietly.

Aidou open his eyes to look at me with wide eyes, "You! What the hell are you doing?!"

I slapped him across head having a calm expression, "It's your fault for being manipulated by another idiot."

Aidou looked at me angry but I choose to ignore it, "Why you little... You are so lucky that your Kuran!"

I noticed Yuuki walking over to me looking down at Aidou worried. I felt presence that was behind me to move my eyes seeing...him.

"Me being a Kuran has nothing to do with it," I spoke up turning fully to Rido.

"Let me eat your body softly and let you become a part of me. I'm glad you are here. I've been waiting for you..." Rido says slowly smirking while raising his hand, "The youngest and most energetic pure blood in this world."

I smirked looking at him, not afriad, "Sorry, but I'm not that thrilled to see you. Uncle Rido."

"Eh?!" Yuuki shouted shock.

I looked at her sweat-dropping then just realized that this was the first time ever mentioning him at all. I put my hand on my forehead sighing. I looked up at him seeing his blue and red eyes.

"Eyes that haunted me when I was little. Looking at me like you want to eat me," I straighten my back to see him looking intensely at me.

"Alike..." Rido says. In the next few minutes, he was right in front of me about to touch my neck, "You look like Juuri."

I moved Hope behind him narrowing my eyes, "Don't touch me," I spoke calmly.

I saw Rido smirked amused, "I've changed my mind. You will replace Juuri, and let me love you."

As soon as he was about to reach me, I moved Hope making him step back. I did a back flip to move away from him standing next to Yuuki, and still in front of Aidou.

"Kuran Victoria!" Aidou shouted running towards me. I turned around to look at him seeing his hands on my shoulders swinging me back and forth, "Idiot! Are you insane?!"

"I'm not insane," I spoke calmly, "I knew what he was going to do anyways."

Aidou stop shaking me to see my calm and serious expression.

"Victoria..." We heard Rido say my name for us to look at him, "Right, 'Victoria,' The name that Haruka and Juuri gave you." He moved his thumb to his chin that was bleeding from my weapon, "Victoria, what a bad girl. Swinging something so dangerous. Yeah, that thing is real dangerous. I borrowed its strength when I killed Haruka."

My expression sadden remembering my father. I looked over to Yuuki to see her eyes widen then looked down sadly. I walked over to her to see her tighten her hold on Artemis almost in tears.

"Yuuki...onee-sama-"

Yuuki looked up at Aidou cutting me off. "Senpai, move back! Let me defeat him. I stayed here just for..." Our eyes widen to see that Aidou did exactly as she said.

_Yuuki's words are too powerful..._

"Move back..." Yuuki looked at Rido pushing Aidou off the building.

"Huh?" I titled my head watching him down the building. I looked up at Yuuki, "Hey, Onee-sama...was that really necessar-"

I was cut off when suddenly, veins started heading straight towards the building. I looked to see thorns on the veins, and saw Zero covered with it. My eyes widen when I felt an arm around my waist pulling me to a chest.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I couldn't...I couldn't change his fate." Zero tighten his arms around me, "He wanted me to say you were right."

I smirked as I felt Ichiru inside him. I looked up at Zero to look at Blood Rose around him. I step back to grip on Hope smiling at him.

"I'm glad your here," I looked at Rido.

Zero smirked nodding his head as he looked at Rido as well. A huge wind was circling around Rido. Zero put his hand on his chest narrowing his eyes having no expression.

"Hey. How long do you plan to sleep?" Zero asked having Bloody Rose to show up, "Wake up, vampires."

I saw something behind Zero to run behind him saving his back, "Don't you think you're doing this alone, Zero." Zero glanced at me as I glanced back at him, "I'm your ally. Don't you dare forget that."

Something was flowing behind me to see Yuuki swinging Artemis to block them and break them. I look to see know looking like blood as I stand in front of her. I pointed at the raised hand of Rido.

"Stay away...from my sister." I spoke coldly making him smirk.

He showed himself coming towards me, "Pure bloods can force other vampires to submit to their will...we have the power to make them do anything we want... with that in mind, I'm really wondering if you will be able to beat me...? Hmm, Victoria...?"

"Unlike you, I choose to let lower vampires have their freedom. I will not become those pure bloods that do something so cruel as to go against their own will!" I swung Hope for an arm and thorns to stop me and Hope.

I turned to see Zero standing behind me looking down at me. He then looked up at nowhere.

"Hey, freak...you're my prey... Behave as a hunted animal should behave... and at least try to fight and escape your death." Zero spoke up to Rido.

The wind cleared up to show Rido in front of us.

"Why am I...your prey?" Rido asked. "Oh... is it because I dealt the blow that killed your own twin?" Zero glared at Rido while I looked down sadly. "But... you **ate **him..."

_Shut up..._

"And you took back the power that should have been yours, didn't you?" Rido looked down at me smirking, "Victoria...just listen to this...this guy is as much of an evil vampire as I am!"

_Your wrong...Shut up..._

"He devoured his very own brother, the flesh of his flesh." I hid my eyes for Rido to look up at Zero. "But you are making a big mistake... ex-hunter! It's the opposite. It is you...who are my prey."

"Shut up!" I screamed getting out of Zero's arm.

I moved behind him to swing Hope to his neck but...

"Zero!" I shouted at him, "Don't you dare get in my way!" Zero's eyes were wide as I continue shouting him, "I'll never forgive this man! This man is the reason that Oto-san and Okaa-san died! The reason that I had to be separated from my own family!"

My eyes widen as I saw blood coming out of Zero's cheek neck. My eyes widen even more as I put my hand to my mouth looking down.

"When you get angry like that...your aura gets even more similar to the one the late Juuri had..." Rido complains, much to my annoyance.

I moved Hope out of the way to face my back on Zero having my hands in a fist. I felt the thorn of the veins to look at Zero. He was whipping off the blood to move away from the battle along with Yuuki.

"Zero!" I swung Hope to see that I was close to edge of the roof but..."Onee-sama!" Yuuki was falling down the roof so I jump down having her in my arms as we were both falling.

"...Hey, don't go handling my little girls in such a rough manner... you should be quiet and let me devour you to make your strength of part of time." Rido says looking at Zero."...You know, I was waiting for you to be ripe to eat... Shizuka planted the seed, and Kaname raised you... now it is time for me to reap the fruits. You whole life was violated and controlled by pure bloods, and you will now disappear the same way you lived..."

Zero looked at Rido biting is licking his own thumb, "Yeah... and that's why I'm going to massacre every single last one of you freaks."

**~Victoria~**

I looked down to the ground to see Aidou on the floor.

"Move Aidou-senpai!" I shouted doing a flip.

Yuuki and I landed on the ground gracefully as I let go of her to see her knees gone weak. I leaned down towards her.

"Onee-sama are you okay?" I asked concern.

Yuuki looked up at me smiling rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah, sorry. I'm not that helpful, aren't I?" Yuuki question.

I smiled chuckling a little stretching out my hand towards her. I smell blood as I lifted her up from the ground.

"It's not over yet." I looked up at the building but then looked down at Hope.

_Bloody Rose is able to stop Hope and I'm able to cut it..._

Yuuki looked at a different direction for Aidou to ask, "What's wrong?"

Yuuki turned to look at Aidou replying, "Aidou-senpai, please go cheer up the day class girls!"

"Huuh?!" Aidou questioned shocked.

"Please!" Yuuki insisted.

"Don't say stupid things! Kaname-sama told me to protect you both!" Aidou shouted at Yuuki angry.

"But for a normal human girls... a situation like this is really frightening..." Yuuki says putting her hands together having a cute child-like face, "If Aidou-senpai appears for them... and smiles with his usual smile going 'Don't worry! I'll protect you all!'... Then the girls will certainly feel reassured! It's something only you can do right, senpai?"

I sweat-drop seeing her use the cute, little sister act that Aidou cannot refuse.

"Okay, okay... I'll do as you want and get out of here before he takes control of my mind... But you both watch out, don't go being careless and letting him flip your skirt or something! Otherwise Kaname-sama will have my head!" Aidou shouts running.

"We'll be fine!" I shouted back at him to look at Yuuki, "I can't believe you used that act."

Yuuki smiled at me having a peace sign. I couldn't help but smile knowing that she can be actually devilish at times. Yuuki and I looked up at the roof gripping on our weapons. Suddenly, the whole building was starting to crash down.

"What?!" I moved my arm to get the dust away from my eyes.

I couldn't see Yuuki or anything. I looked around to see something moving.

"Zero...? Onee-sama...?" I called confused.

The sudden moving turned into blood of Rido's body coming all around me. I couldn't see where his body was, but...

"Juuri..." He whispered in my ear.

"Stop!" He put his arms around still whispering in my ear.

"Why am I not good enough, Juuri...? Why..." My eyes widen to hear his declaration. "What is it that I'm missing? What should I do for you to... Even though I... Even thought I... love you so much that I feel like eating you whole..."

My hands was in a fist as I shouted, "Your her older brother you idiot!"

I swung Hope to have it go through his back.

"Juuri..." Rido says.

Rido loosen his arms around me for veins to hit Rido. I didn't look at him since I was mad at him for throwing Yuuki off the roof. My eyes widen in realization to look around for Yuuki when someone's fingers was rubbing my cheek and hair.

I looked to see Rido touching my hair and his fingers were cracking. Zero shot Bloody Rose at Rido again moving them away from me. I looked at Zero glaring at him. I noticed that Bloody Rose was coming into his skin for my eyes to widen.

"Zero..." I spoke slowly walking towards him.

"Don't..." Zero spoke pointing his Bloody Rose at me to my surprised. "Don't get close to me. ...Everything... I'm tired of it all...That's why... I want to put an end to it all... If I kill every single pure blood there is... Then this will certainly be forgiven as well..." My eyes widen as he continue speaking to me. My eyes turned sad, "You didn't do anything bad... Victoria..."

"Zero..." A tear fell down my cheek feeling my heart in pain.

I put my hand on my heart feeling this pain.

_I understand now. Zero..._

I moved Hope to swing in front of Zero glaring at him, "Zero... I can't... die just yet..." I look at Zero to see that he isn't looking at me, but looking at the past me. "Don't forget her Zero," Zero's eyes widen as I continued, "Don't forget about her, because..." More tears were falling down, "I can't forget her either."

**~Zero's POV Flahsback~**

I remember this one night when I was tossing and turning in my bed. I looked at the door to feel that girl's presence annoying me.

"...Hey, you!" I shouted at her."Until when do you plan to stay there?! Go back to your room and sleep!"

She didn't make any noise but I can feel her aura starting to get angry. She open the door saying, "Zero-kun, it sounds like you weren't sleeping well. I was worried... May I come in...?"

I looked at her irritated turning around the bed, "...If you want to come in, just come in already. This is your house after all. It's not mine."

I put my hands on my face having thoughts in my head. I felt the bed shift choosing to ignore it and the hand on my head. But...

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away, Into a land of _

_Enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden_

_Of Shadoooows_

I snapped my eyes open to see her sing for me. Her voice was so calming and sweet, and the warmth of her hand on my head. She irritated me so much, but her voice...is so sweet.

_Follow Sweet Chirldren_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children _

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

I felt myself relax as I watch her lips move to the song. Her gentle voice that goes softer and the gentles eyes that is just for me.

_Hush now, dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To wary of life and deceptions Rest now, my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

_Woooo Woooo Woooo Woooo [Instrumental]_

My eyes start to get heavy but I continue to watch her. I was surprised to see her smile watching my sleepy eyes.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children _

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

_Woooo Wooo Wooo Wooo [Instrumental]_

Her finishing song made me close my eyes feeling myself losing to the darkness.

"Good night, Zero." She whispers sweetly and softly in my ear.

Watching Victoria walk over to the person that said he wanted to see her. She walked over next to her sister smiling gently at the person. I don't even know what he looks like but seeing that person's hand on her head, and that gentle expression she gives him. It hurts me somehow.

The person reveals himself making my eyes widen. He put his hand on her cheek and his arm around her waist. She smiled at him, a smile that I have never seen before. I stand up to look at him with wide eyes noticing their hands touching.

_A pure blood vampire...and..._

I look at up at Victoria seeing sadness and calmness in her eyes.

_A human girl, in love with him..._

I try to be cruel to her and she always comes to me to bring food.

One night, she surprises me the most saying, "It's not like he is going to choose me anyway."

My eyes widen as I watch to see her eyes hidden from me. She put the plate on the ground then stand up.

"I already know who he is going to choose. I chose to give up a long time ago... yet..." She put her hand on her head looking like she is going to cry, "Why can't he leave me alone?!"

My eyes widen even more seeing a tear falling down her cheek. My instincts took in as I put my arms around her seeing her surprised reaction.

_She...She's like a broken doll..._

"Then...then I'll help you..." I didn't know what I was saying at all, but I know one thing.

This girl helped me from suffering and she is hurting right now too. I tighten my hold on her to look at her neck. My eyes widen feeling my heart beating fast as I pulled her away from me.

"Zero...?" She looked at me then she looked like she was realizing something, "I'll go get the Headmaster."

She ran as fast as I imagine. My eyes widen having thoughts in my head.

_Does...does she know what is happening to me? Why I thought her blood smelled so good...?_

Once the Headmaster came in, I decided by myself to stay strong. I was leaning against the door frame to watch Victoria putting a blanket over Yuuki. She smoothe her hair down having a smile on her face. My eyes widen as I saw the pink puff ball flying over to her smiling down flying all around her.

I noticed that look on her face once she looked at that puff ball. She had a distant look and it suddenly became sad. Her hands were in a fist looking down sadly.

"I can't return yet." She spoke softly making me confused.

She was startled as she suddenly felt my presence looking at me with wide eyes.

"Zero..." She faced me her back looking out of the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What do you mean by saying... 'I can't return yet'?" I asked.

Her eyes widen smirking while looking at me, "Gomen Zero. Do you mind waiting? I can't tell you that yet?" It was quiet for her to talk to me again, "Zero, your family was killed by vampire, right?" I only nodded her head as she looked at me. "I might not understand the feeling of losing a family, but..." She reached her hand towards me. "I do know what is like to miss one."

She was going to reach for my hand when I moved away from her, "Don't touch me!"

_Victoria...I don't want you to see the vampire side of me. I don't want you to get hurt at all. _

I was out of my thoughts when she suddenly hugged me.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered in my ear. "I'm here. I'll protect you, Zero. I'll keep you safe."

_These arms that I was seek for...That kind, sweet voice that I want to hear... When she is with me...I fell so safe..._

**~End Flash Back~ Still Zero's POV~**

_Now...even as she stand in front of me now...her eyes gentle, and soft, that are also sincere and unwavering as before...as she looks at me..._

"...Why... aren't you moving...?" I asked looking away from her, "I wouldn't have minded if you...had killed me here!"

I looked at Victoria to see her eyes were in realization. She knows that I was talking about Ichiru. She smiled at me kindly.

"You won't shot me Zero. I know you. And...Ichiru...loves you, doesn't he?" She asked me.

My eyes widen as it became harder to pull this trigger...

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. Including the part of Zero's POV.**_

_**Please review. **_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for 466 reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like this story so much. Even thought I thought I was going to do badly with manga parts. Lol.**_

_**Well enjoy. I do no own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 25**

Zero and I stared at each other for some time now. He slowly lowered the gun watching my movements. I made no hesitation but to step forward.

"Zero," I called his name standing in front of him, "...Zero..."

I was reaching my hand to him ready to touch his cheek.

"What a welcome..."

My hand stop in thin air as I turn to see Kaname. He looked at us having Zero's thorny viens around his arm and hand. I looked at him with wide eyes as my eyes saw someone that made me completely lose myself.

"Yuuki-onee-sama!" I shouted running pass Zero looking down at Yuuki.

She was in Kaname's arms sleeping. I immediately felt regret and guilty in my heart as I put my arms around Yuuki. My legs gave way as I looked down at Yuuki.

"Onee-sama...I'm sorry..." I put my arms around her to see her not waking up at all.

Her heart was beating fast but she made no effort to open her eyes.

"Wake up. Please, wake up-"

"I've made up my mind," Zero cut me off. I turned to look at him seeing his eyes were on me, "I decided to exterminate all the pure bloods... Kuran... you're... next..."

"I must thank you for having severed those troublesome fetters... but I can't possibly forgive your existence any longer..." Kaname declared angrily, "...Because you have dared... to point that gun at her...!"

It was like a flash, something you never could have seen happen. All I saw was Kaname losing his hand and Zero's arm and cheek was bleeding. I looked at them with wide eyes but then I felt shifting from Yuuki. I looked down at her to see her squinting her eyes. I tighten my hold on her as I loosen it to let her lay on the ground. I stand up to stay in front of her gripping on Hope that suddenly...had another blade at the end of it.

"Even if... you had done so without real intent to kill her, I couldn't forgive such a thing..." Kaname declares, "Bloody Rose... If you have awakened that much, you must recognize my voice? ...As well as the taste of my blood..." I saw Zero's eyes widen as Bloody Rose has become different, "...Would you kindly take down those vines restraining me...?" Kaname turned his eyes to look at me. "There is someone I want to protect."

My eyes widen as I saw the viens going back to Zero. Zero looked at Kaname narrowing his eyes and confused.

"What...did you do?" Zero asked irritated.

Kaname's bloody hand suddenly turned into three scythe, "Thank you, Bloody Rose."

"Bloody Rose...! Don't forget who is the enemy," Zero called glaring at Kaname.

I didn't hesitate as I swung Hope hitting Kaname's three blade in half, and Zero's Bloody Rose getting cut.

"That is enough!" I glared at both of them.

"Victoria...!" Kaname shouted my name. "Victoria, you must step aside. He pointed at you a weapon that could kill even you... Even if it had been for a second, I couldn't possibly forgive that man after that. I won't forgive him... Even if for five hundred years, or even a thousand years, you were to hate me afterwards, I-"

"But you won't do it," I cut him off to see his eyes calm down. I shorten Hope to touch Kaname's bleeding hand licking the blood, "I don't want you to say... such sad words..." I looked up at him, "I'll make sure you won't have to say anything like that again."

Kaname used his other to touch my hair making me let go of his injured hand. He step back to walk over to Yuuki's sleeping form.

"...As you please... The two of you may take your time saying your farewell..." I looked at his back to see him pick up at Kaname. I touched my lips to taste blood that taste so good. "...Besides, you are already well aware...of the one and only...place where you must be, Victoria."

I watch Kaname walk off with Yuuki in his arms knowing my answer perfectly. I sighed to turn and look at Zero. I saw Zero crouch down hurt. I walked over to him calmly touching the vines.

"Bloody Rose...please stop..." On command, I didn't felt or see Bloody Rose drinking his blood anymore, "Release him." I command once again. Bloody Rose did exactly that showing Zero's arm and Bloody Rose falling on the floor.

I sit down looking at his glare to flick his forehead. He touched his forehead glaring even more at me.

"Well, you're okay, then..." I stand up feeling my heart in pain once again.

_He's going to exterminate me too..._

"If you're okay, then...that's good-"

I was cut off by Zero suddenly pulling my wrist to hit his chest and his other arm around my waist. The hand that was on my wrist put his arm around me. Without thinking or hesitation, I put my arms around him feeling my heart beat fast.

"The Yuuki I know... is she inside you?" Zero asked making me smirk.

"Idiot...she's never gone. Pureblood or not, I am me." Zero looked down at my eyes for his eyes to widen.

In Zero's eyes, seeing her smirk like that. He saw the human Victoria that was standing next to her having that same look. He couldn't help but smirk feeling relief in his heart.

"Zero..." I start talking, "My memories has come in. I know who I am at last," I started chuckling. "A Kuran, Zero. I'm a Kuran, can you believe that?" He tighten his hold on me, "I realized... that I can't go back to the person I was anymore. I desire Onii-sama's blood desperately...and..."

Zero leaned down towards me having his face at the crook of my neck, "Victoria, I...I only desired your blood, Victoria... I want it so much that it's unbearable... to the point that unless I drank from you until the very limits of your life, I wouldn't be satisfied... such a disgusting, gluttonous greed... That is... the type of creature I am, isn't it...?"

Zero closed his eyes biting into my neck making me close my eyes and shudder. I put my hand in his hair.

"Zero... every vampire is like that... if they..." My eyes widen as I looked at him, "Zero..."

_How can I have been such an idiot?_

A few of my blood drop to the floor and Zero released his fangs from my neck. I looked at him feeling guilty as my own heart beats as I finally realized...

"Zero, I...I-"

Zero cut me off by putting his lips on mine. I can taste my own blood from his lips. I couldn't help but close my eyes feeling his lips. He released my lips to make me look at him. He looked down at me putting his hand on my head and around my waist.

"...I want to ask you one last question. Now that you regained your memories... Are you rid of all your worries and fears...?" Zero asked.

"Worried and fears, huh? No matter what, their will always be worried and fears for me. I will have them no matter what." I looked at Zero to pull him to my lips again.

His eyes widen looking at me. I released his lips one more time as I looked at him sadly.

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe that I didn't realize my own feelings. I..." I looked down stepping back. "I... **also **love you." Zero's eyes were wide as he took a step forward but I stepped back, "Don't..." Zero step to look at me. "I've hurt you more than enough. I can't let the second most important person to me get hurt anymore."

I faced my back on him for his feet to become soft on the ground and having his arms around me, "Then go be with him," I looked down hearing his voice to my ears. "But... I will find you." My eyes widen, "I've find you no matter what."

"I'll keep running..." I replied making his eyes tighten around me.

"Then, you... one more..." My eyes widen as I looked at him to see his eyes were serious. "I want to see her one more time..."

Zero let me go as I faced him breathing deep. I faced him having a calm expression on my face having my hand on my hip, and smirking like a devil.

"Zero. Don't slack off when I'm gone, got it? If you do, then I'm going to beat you until you get your head straight, baka." I spoke calmly like my old self.

In some ways, I really did miss my old self. The calm, devilish, and serious me that was human. I looked at him that was still me.

"Find me Zero," Zero's eyes were wide, "I'll keep running from the hunter. Find me." Zero smirk nodding his head as I faced my back on him waving to him, "See you soon, hunter-san."

"See you soon, Kuran Princess," Zero called.

I smirked as I walked away from Zero having this little game of ours. As soon as I was in the forest and felt his presence gone. My hand was to my side as I looked down. I had my hand in a fist hitting the tree trunk. I felt something wet going down my cheek as more and more was coming down.

"You better find me, you idiot," I put my hand on my chest feeling it tighten as I knell down to the ground. "I don't want to run from you. But... Find me, Zero. Find me."

I touched my lips feeling the warmth of his lips as I couldn't help my heart beat. Then, Kaname suddenly came into mind as his lips were on mine as well.

_I can't believe... I fell in love... with two people... How greedy can I be?_

"Victoria-chan..."

"Victoria..."

I looked up to see Mimi and Karou looking down at me smiling.

_I hurt Zero so many times... In ways, I feel like I deserve this... For being so oblivious towards his feelings... For hurting him this far..._

I stand up having the tears dry up and the tightening of my heart gone.

_This is my punish... I will not change on who I am anymore... I will keep fighting this..._

I looked at Mimi and Karou smiling at them, "We better get packing," I said walking pass them.

I smirked looking at the building ahead of me to where Yuuki and Kaname is.

_That's right... The vampire will run away from the hunter... I... I will run and he will find me..._

I entered the building to see Yuuki looking at pictures smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She had my coat in her hands to allow me to hang on to it. I grabbed the coat to put it around me looking at the picture. She was looking at the picture with Zero, her, and I on our first day of high school.

"He...He confess his feelings to me... sorta..." I spoke up facing my back on her.

"It was about time." Yuuki suddenly said making me look at her shock.

"Huh?" I titled my head looking at her calmly but also mad.

"I knew he was in love with you for a while now." Yuuki replied bluntly making me look at her pissed.

"And you didn't tell me because..." I walked over to her looking piss.

"I wanted you to figure it out yourself," Yuuki replied smiling calmly.

"Why you...!" She smiled holding out the present that Kaname gave me.

My eyes widen as I took that away from her. She smirked looking at me blushing.

"Victoria is blushing." Yuuki stated making me hit her head, "Ouch."

I hmph walking out the room gripping on the present to walk out of the building. I walked out to see Kaname's back, Yagari-sensei, and other vampires.

"I spent all these years investigating what happened to make the two active duty Kiryuu Hunters end up... killed by a Pure blood..." Yagari explains, "And when I found out that there were corrupted liaisons between the high hierarchy of the hunter association and the vampire council, I was finally certain... that what happened four years ago was no a pure blood losing their mind as it was said... and that there was someone... in the shadows, corrupting the relations between the council and the association,"

"That man was after my little sister's youthful and thick blood... but Zero has already care of him for us..." Kaname spoke up. "He was a man that was under the council's surveillance... and who had, in the past... been banished from our family tree..."

"Kaname-sama..." Ruka called him.

"It's okay now... Ruka, everybody." Kaname reassures them, "Because the council of elders... no longer exists."

Yagari turned to look at him as I stand behind him. I put my arms around him closing my eyes.

"Onii-sama, good job. ...Thank you... for still remembering the promsie you made us..." I spoke softly opening my eyes to look at him.

"...Well... the council was sure hateful, but..." Yagari point his gun at Kaname, "...Even if those were mostly just appearance of public order, the council was still the institution keeping things from turning into chaos. Without them, unnecessary conflicts will arise one after the other other from now on. And it's all your fault, you-"

I let go of Kaname to stand in front of Kaname narrowing my eyes at him. Yagari's eyes were wide as he lowered his gun.

"What...?"

Kaname put his hand on my shoulder having his arm wrapped around me.

"I did it so that the precious future ahead wouldn't be destroyed and lost... and it would otherwise have been, eaten away by their greedy hunger," Kaname explain looking at Yagari. "I do intend to take responsibility for my acts. I worked hard for this moment to come..."

"Responsibility... what..." Yagari questioned.

"Let's go, Victoria, Yuuki..." Kaname says looking at Karou and Mimi. They nodded their heads having Kaname put his hand on Yuuki's to pull to his side, "We can no longer remain here... Thank you, everybody..." Kaname looks at everybody one more time then we disappear.

We walked down stairs as I watch Kaname's and Yuuki's back.

**"I'll find you." **

My eyes turned to look outside the window to see Zero holding Ichiru in his arms. He looked at me for me to look away from him.

"Oi! Idiot Kuran Princess!"

I stop to feel Kaname's and Yuuki's eyes on me as I looked out of the window irritated.

"What is it?! Idiot Hunter!" I shouted back at him.

"I'll find you!" My eyes widen and so did Yuuki's, "I'll find you no matter what!"

I smirked looking down at him, "I'll keep running away! No matter what!"

Zero smirked back walking away with Ichiru in his arms. I looked at Kaname to see him staring back at me. I noticed the jealous in his eyes as I hit his shoulder trying to make him stop having that expression.

"I decided to stay here in this world by the way." I spoke up making Yuuki and Kaname look at me with wide eyes. I turn to look at them smirking, "This is where I belong. This is home."

Yuuki smiled running down to me having her arm around my shoulders walking down.

"Hey, Onee-sama! Don't pull me, baka! Ouch! That hurts! Onee-sama!" I complained.

_I'm staying in this world with everyone. This is my home and this is where I belong. Sorry, mom, dad, Sarah. Please forgive me. I'll miss you, but... I can't leave them._

_**Hey guys! Sorry about this really short chapter.**_

_**I just wanted make things clear that Victoria have feelings for Zero, and that if I didn't make it like it was now. Then the adventure she would be having will be pointless. I want to continue the manga but in a whole new completely way.**_

_**Also, there are extra's in the manga that I'm not sure if you want me to add or some memories that I can add as well. Well, it will be a lot of work and I just want to see if you guys want me to. **_

**_If you guys have any other questions then please PM about the next few chapter that is coming up soon. _**

**_I'll answer them as the chapters go on. _**

**_Please review. _**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for 486 reviews! I never had that much reviews before. **_

_**Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Extra: [A/N: This extra is on vampire knight chapter 48.5. I thought this one was really cute so I wanted to make my own chapter with it. I decided to do it at the beginning then you guys can start the actual manga. You can skip this if you want, but I hope you guys love it.]**

Yuuki and I were little at the Kuran mansion. I was wearing a dress having my little stuff rabbit with me. This one day started by Juri telling us a story about hating the rain, but... it was sweet memory too.

It was about Juri and Haruka. A story only she told me and Yuuki. I don't remember it that much but it was actually the time where I had my first kiss stolen by... Kaname.

The story begins from when Juri was in high school looking at the rain.

"I hated it so terribly!" Juri shouted holding her hand out to the rain.

The girls behind Juri was complaining about the rain when one girl asked Juri.

"Juri? Don't you always bring an umbrella?"

"All the umbrellas at home had been hidden, this morning," Juri replied angrily.

After replying, she avoided her friends that wanted to help her and decided to walk out in the rain. To the gate, she noticed someone was waiting there for her and an umbrella was hovering over her. She moved the umbrella to walk out in the rain.

The person would always walk behind her and try to get her under the umbrella. Juri keeps moving the umbrella away from her and walks faster. She would get irritated to stop and turn to look at him.

"It's still day, so why don't you just behave yourself and stay in bed?! Don't come following me! It can only be you who hid all the umbrellas, knowing it would rain this afternoon, no, Haruka?!" Juri shouted.

Haruka didn't say anything but just smiled at Juri innocently and sweetly.

"...You're the worst. Depraved! Jerk...!" Juri shouted angry. She turned to look at him, "Did you by any chance think that if you managed to create a reason... to have to pick me up at the school, then I wouldn't be angry?! Well, too bad, you were wrong!"

Juri turned on her heel walking away complaining the whole time. I remembered her complaining about grandfather and that Haruka had to live with her. Haruka didn't say anything but just look at the umbrella. When Juri finally stop getting angry she turned to see that umbrella wasn't hovering over Haruka. Haruka smiled at Juri innocently and sweetly again.

Juri blushed shouting, "Oh, you really! You really piss me off! You're always like this! You're always looking so gentle, but you're ready to do anything to try and get me to give in! That's why I hate you!"

After that speech, Juri was still blushing tell Haruka that he could talk to her when ever he wants. I also remember she asking him why he tries all of those motives.

"...And then, your father... guess what he replied?" Mother asked me.

I was siting on her lap tightening my hold on my rabbit looking up at mother. Yuuki was on the floor jumping up and down raising her hand.

"I know! I know!" Yuuki shouted.

Mother and I looked at her, Mother was smiling while I had a confused expression.

"Yes, what did he say Yuuki?" Mother asked sweetly.

"Papa said 'It's because I wanted to share an umbrella with you...'" Yuuki replied trying to have the same voice as Father.

Juri chuckled rubbing Yuuki's head, "That's right. But by then, we were both completely drenched, of course! I almost couldn't believe him!"

I looked up at her confused. I was still very little so I couldn't talk so much like I wanted to.

"Ma..ma.." Juri looked down at the confused me.

She started thinking when an idea came into her head, "Oh, hey! Haruka and Kaname are back. Perfect timing!" Mother sent me on the ground walking over to the door, "I'll show you an example, Victoria."

Yuuki was chuckling watching as Kaname and Father came in holding an umbrella.

"We're home, Juri, Yuuki, Victoria. We caught some rain as we were coming home. Do you mind if I leave the umbrella to dry in the living roo-" Father was cut off by mother.

Mother open the umbrella having Father and her under it, "Here, Victoria~! That's what is is~"

Father was confused but was happy none less. I looked to see Yuuki's eyes having sparkles while I looked at Father and mother. Father and mother were kissing making me look up at Kaname.

Kaname was beside me as I pulled on his coat.

"Hmm?" Kaname questioned looking down at me confused.

I reached one arm up to him making it clear I want to be pick up. Kaname smiled at me sweetly picking me up.

"What is it, Victoria-"

In the next second, Mother's and Father's eyes were wide as I looked at the stunned Kaname. I put my fingers on my lips smiling up at Kaname.

"Kiss..." Yuuki fit her little laughter while Kaname's stun expression became sweet and scolding.

"Victoria," Kaname scolded me but I smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"Kiss!" I moved my arms around his neck having my head on his chest, "Love Onii-sama!"

"I love you too," Kaname whispers in my ear.

It was that memory that I wouldn't forget and always treasure.

**Chapter 26**

**In the Depths of the Dark Forest, Now You...**

The feel of the cold air that hits us in the cave. Hearing the wind blow through the trees and last time we will see snow for a while. Kaname leads us inside the cave as I stand next to Yuuki. It was very quiet in this cave that all we listen to was the wind and our steps.

"...You both got less talkative along the way..." Kaname spoke up from the silence. He turned to look at us, "Is it because I've made us walk all the way from the entry of the underground path at the bottom of the mountain? ,,,Are you two tired?"

I looked at him to have wide eyes looking away from him.

_Damn it... My heart just skip a beat..._

"Actually," Yuuki replies making me thank her in my head, "I like this better than being stuck in the car all the time... I'm not so weak that I'd tire down so easily, right, Victoria?"

"Y-Yeah..." I looked at them to see... father and mother...

My hands were in fist as I looked down, "I'm going to walk ahead."

"Victoria." Yuuki spoke my name fast walking to me. She was in front of me stopping looking at me worried, "Are you okay?"

She reached her hand to my cheek as I scoot back with wide eyes. Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes and little hurt in her eyes.

"Victoria..." Yuuki spoke softly looking down sadly.

"Hey, wait. No don't look like that." I pleaded rubbing the back of my head, "I'm just not use to this yet. I mean I had no idea that I was a Kuran. It's still unbelievable." I looked down continue to rubbing my head, "Sorry. I just don't know how to start a conversation, but... I am happy." Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes, "I got my missing memories, I'm with my family, and... just knowing that you guys are here with me. I'm really happy."

"Victoria." Yuuki smiles.

My eyes widen when I felt someone's hand on mine. I looked at my side to see Kaname holding my hand smiling at me. He pulled me to continue walking along with Yuuki behind us.

"O-Onii-sama?" I looked at him confused.

"Me too. ...And truth to be said, I'm not sure what to start talking about myself. For the time being, all I could manage to think of was to make sure we got here fine so that for now... At least physically you are safe." Kaname replies, "You don't have to die your feelings, Victoria. I already know... that half of your heart is still attached to 'him'... But you still chose to be here with me. And that's far enough to make me happy..."

I look down gripping on his hand for him to slow down looking down at me confused.

"I... I haven't done anything for you... All this time, I've only hurt the people I love and... I hurt you so much without knowing." I looked down remembering things happen.

I remember the time of when I said I hate him, the time I automatically think he was in love with Yuuki, keeping my distance from him, and trying to leave him even in the end.

"... But Victoria, like I've told you... that peace was precisely what our parents and I wished for you..." Kaname tries to reassure me.

I squeezed his hand even more as I let go of his hand saying, "I know that. But... after forgetting everything... you did everything for me and Onee-sama. And all I did for you was... nothing." I moved forward to put my hand through my hair sighing, "I have done nothing for you, Onii-sama." I turned to look at him seeing his eyes look at me sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Victoria..." Kaname says having his hand on my cheek, "... There's nothing for you to apologize for... You have done things for me that you have no idea about... Although, you are forgetting something important, which is the reason why I have to hold back like that."

Kaname showed me his bloody hand that was still growing. You can see a form of a palm, and fingers that are being created.

"You're forgetting that... I am in a state of starvation... and I am a wounded vampire, on top of that..." Kaname explains. "If I forgot my restraint and allowed myself to lose control to the hunger, I might do terrible things to you, Victoria... It terrifies me to not know what could happen when I'm like that..." I titled my head sighing looking down. "I'm not lying..."

I raised my hand walking ahead, "I know. I know." I stop suddenly to look at Yuuki seeing her eyes worried and have question in her head.

I sighed one more time when I realized... Yuuki knows nothing.

"We have to tell her..." I look at Kaname to see Yuuki is getting confused.

"Tell me what...?" Yuuki asked looking between us.

Kaname and I stared at each other as he faced Yuuki.

"Yuuki... I'm the one who took Shizuka's life and her power," Kaname replies making Yuuki's eyes not shock or afraid.

Yuuki looked at me as I nodded my head saying it's true.

"Here we are..." Kaname says walking pass me to the closed door. I turned around to look at his back, "Also... I mad as mush as I possibly could do of the closeness that existed between you, Victoria, and Kiryuu-kun. To Kill Rido as well as to escape his hold over me and finally be free to protect you myself..." Kaname opens the door for us, "Come in... It's the house you two were born in."

Yuuki looked at me then walked pass me not saying a word at all to me. I look down guilty then looked up to walk inside the house.

"I wish I could have shown you in through the front hall, and not through this underground little path, but... On the surface, there's far too many people watching the mansion and just waiting for us to appear... too many troublesome things going on at the moment..."

Yuuki didn't look at me or look at Kaname but she did spoke up, "Are the troublesome things going on because Zero and Victoria killed uncle Rido...? Is that why we had to run away from the academy with such a rush and without being able to find the chairman to talk to him first?"

"Oh... It's true that they did help finishing Rido, but... That's not it at all..." Kaname replies.

"You destroyed the Senate..." I spoke having Yuuki finally looking at me.

I looked up at her as I heard the door shut and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Do you know why I'm talking about all this now?" Kaname asked standing next to me to look at Yuuki, "It is because I wanted to ask you how you feel knowing it all... Yuuki..."

Yuuki looked at us then looked away replying, "I'm hurt that you guys decided to tell me now about this. That Victoria knew all of this while I was carefree about everything."

"Yuuki..."

"You wanted to protect me, right?" Yuuki cut me off. She looked at me with hurtful eyes, "I'm not upset. I'm just hurt is all. I'm your older sister, Victoria. It's now my job to protect you. I'm going to my room."

Yuuki walked to the door where Seiren shows her. I watch the door close as I sigh having my hands in my hair.

"You and her are both so dramatic," I looked at him to see he was going to touch me but stop, "Onii-sama?"

"My hands are far more tainted to be allowed to touch you." Kaname puts his hand to the side looking down at me. My eyes widen looking at his sincere eyes, "Could you stand the idea of living every day being touched by someone as tainted as me...?"

I looked up at him to slowly touch his hand but he moves it away from me. My eyes widen feeling hurt from this gesture. Kaname turns his head behind him.

"...Seiren, are you there?" Kaname calls.

"At your orders... my liege," Seiren replies.

Kaname walked pass me not even glancing at me, "Please show Victoria her room so that she may rest," Kaname ordered.

"I'm confused," My voice made Kaname stop, "I feel hurt, confused, sad, and angry. So many emotions that I have become a big mess."

"...I can imagine." Kaname replied.

Seiren was in front of me stretching her arm out.

"You had decided to spend eternity in my company regardless of anything else... but I really wanted to confess all my crimes to Yuuki, as you wish of me to," I look down guilty hearing his voice. "Even if you don't ever let me touch again... I only ask you to please let me stay next you anyway..."

I looked at him with wide eyes when I felt my heart was starting to get angry.

_Why the hell... won't he listen to me?_

I turned to look at his back screaming, "Would you listen to me for once?! Baka!" Kaname turned to look at me surprised as I stomp at him. "I decided to stay with you! Did I ever mention once that I couldn't touch me?!" I put my hands in my hair getting frustrated, "God! Would you listen to me for once in your life, Kaname?!" Kaname's eyes were even wider. My eyes widen but chose to ignore it to look at him again, "Like you, I have done things that are tainted too. So... stop being idiot and just let me stay by your side! Instead of hurting yourself-"

Kaname shut me up feeling something soft on my lips. My eyes widen as I realized that his lips were on mine.

"Kana... Mmmm..." He wouldn't let me finish as he backed me up against the wall.

He released my lips to see that his eyes were filled with love for me, "Victoria... what a face you make... both now and a moment ago..." My cheeks were blushing as I narrowed my eyes trying to hid it. I looked away from him to feel his fingers on my neck, and unbuttoning. Kaname put his hand under my chin to make me look into his eyes, "A faze like that is an invitation that no vampire can resist..."

"Kaname..." I spoke his name quietly, "I won't let you be alone with this anymore. I have done sinful and tainted things, so... I will join you as well-"

Kaname kissed my lips gently again, then kissed my neck softly. He found my pulse on my neck lingering his lips on it. I put my arms him closing my eyes and stretching my neck.

"...I love you," I confessed having Kaname's hand in my long hair.

"I love you... Victoria," I looked at him in the corner of my eye nodding my head, "You know... That a vampire's hunger can only possibly be quenched by the blood of their loved one..."

"...I'm aware of that..." I reply.

Kaname sink his fangs into my neck splatting blood on the wall behind me. I hear Kaname drinking my blood until he was finally done. He released his fangs from neck for us to look at each other. I saw my blood running down his chin as I whipped it off.

Kaname smiled looking down at me as I smiled back at him. I had my arms around him to let them go kissing his lips gently. I patted his head to face him my back.

"I better check on Onee-sama. Good night, Kaname," I spoke softly to hear Kaname chuckle.

"Good night, Victoria," Kaname responded happy.

I smile at him one more time before going through the doors, heading down the hallway, and seeing Yuuki's front door. I looked at it to knock three times.

"Onee-sama." I called out to her.

She didn't answer me as it was nothing but quiet in her room. It was so quiet that it made me worried. I suddenly heard huffy breathing as I open the door to see Yuuki leaning forward having her hands in her hair.

"Onee-sama." I ran towards her.

She looked at me showing her red eyes. She was thirsty for blood and I could only think of one thing.

"Onee-sama," I hold her arm to pull her to me. I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't struggle away, "Drink my blood." Yuuki's eyes were wide looking at my neck that restraint herself, "You are not going to hurt me. This is the one thing I can do for you."

"Victoria..." Yuuki called my name breathlessly.

She licked my neck then sink her fangs into my neck. It was so weird because it was the same spot that Kaname drank from me. I rubbed her head trying to calm her down and allow her to continue drinking from me.

"It's okay. Drink as much as you want." I soothe her as she slowly drinks my blood.

She uses her fangs for the first time. Her first time to use her fangs was on me, and I... I'm still to unsure to know how to use them or... I still don't believe I'm actually a vampire. I felt a presence at the door to glance...

"Kaname." I quietly said his name.

Yuuki stop drinking from me to have blood go down her chin, "I'm sorry Victoria."

I shook my head having my forehead against her's, "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth sooner. Are you okay now?"

Yuuki nodded her head as Kaname walked in the room having both of us in his arms.

"I guess, I'm not the only one that is going to have your blood in this house, Victoria," Kaname says teasing me.

I looked down rubbing the back of my head hearing Yuuki's little laughter. I couldn't help but feel warmth from this family. My actual blood related siblings and my fiance. It's really warm and I'm extremely happy too. The smile on my face grew as I look down at my SISTERS FOREVER locket.

I look up at Kaname and Yuuki to see them smiling down at me. I smiled back at them but... somehow... somewhere in my heart. I know that this... won't stay for long.

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

I'm in my own room staying at the corner shivering so much. I had a blanket that Karou put around me. He looked at me with worried in his eyes as I continue to fight this off.

**Blood...**

My shivers start to get worse. I continue to look down when Karou suddenly says a name.

"...Zero..." My eyes looked up at him to see that he was looking down at me.

I didn't know why he suddenly called his name like that for. I was so confused as I moved my head left and right sinking deeper into the blanket and corner.

"...I'll continue to run from him..." I spoke to Karou. Karou looked at me with wide eyes as I looked down, "I'll run. Karou, please leave me. I don't know much longer I can control myself."

Karou didn't say anything as he just nodded his head walking out of the room. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes as I put my arms around myself. I was breathing heavy as I put my hand on my throat.

"It's been six months since we've started living here..."

I looked up surprise to see Kaname. I was opening my mouth but nothing came out.

**Blood...Blood..._ No! Don't drink blood! _**

**You need blood..._No!_**

My eyes widen even more as I continue to shake my head left and right. I put my hands on my ears sinking even further to the corner.

"Victoria..." Kaname calls my name, "Victoria, is your past as a human... giving you difficulties...?" I didn't answer him as I was battling two different sides of me for blood, "If it was anything else... I would of course wait for you, as long as it takes until you feel like doing it..." Kaame walks to me grabbing my wrist, "But this is one thing that can't go on the way it is."

My eyes widen smelling blood and him getting me out of the blanket. He put his arm around my waist making me look at his bloody hand that was still healing. I was reaching my hand out to it but Kaname avoided it.

"Victoria... you must use your fangs to get blood for yourself. You are no longer a child, Victoria." Kaname says softly.

I tighten my hold on his shirt baring my head in his chest, "Please Kaname. I'm not ready to use my fangs yet. Please..."

I continue to reach for it. Kaname sighs bringing his bleeding hand to me. I take his bleeding hand in both of mine. I licked the blood closing my eyes.

"Why you go on refusing yourself, even when the animal side of you..." Kaname says having a piece of my hair in his hand, "... is this starved for my blood, Victoria..."

I open my eyes to stop licking his hand looking down.

_Because I... I feel so guilty..._

I tighten my hand on his hand looking down sadly.

**~Next day~**

I was writing a letter to Yori when my hears and noise pick up something. I looked in front of me to sniff and close my eyes.

"Snow... I can smell and hear the snow fall outside," I spoke out making Yuuki look at me with wide eyes.

"Really? You must have really good hearing," Yuuki compliments.

I look at her with a blank face, "It's not like this is great or anything. I mean, come on. Sometimes it's really, really bad," I complained sighing.

"Hmm... It will soon be one year already..." Yuuki informs.

I look down at my paper sadly to suddenly hear a knock. I looked behind me to see Aidou knocking.

"That's my cue," I stand up looking at Yuuki, "Good luck with your studies."

"Good luck dealing with Karou," Yuuki chuckles making me glare at her.

I look Aidou nodding my head walking out of the room. Aidou closes the door to suddenly hear shouting. I sigh looking at the close door walking to another room. In that room had Karou and Mimi, who was getting the books that I need to study.

Since I am the younger sister, including Kaname's fiance, you would think I have that much to study, right? Wrong... It's actually Yuuki who has study so much since she is an air-head.

I walked in the room closing the door to have their attention on me. I have my hand in the air having a blank face.

"Hey," I greeted.

Mimi and Karou smiled at me greeting me as well. I walked in the room siting next to Karou looking up at the smiling Mimi.

"I'm guessing Aidou came in," Mimi's guesses are becoming really good.

"Have you been to the other world again?" I asked in a teasing way.

Mimi blushes having my answer as a yes. Karou and I couldn't help but chuckle at the blushing and guilty Mimi.

"Why are you blushing Mianami? Did something happen?" Karou teased along with me.

He used that sweet voice every time he teases Mimi. I couldn't help but chuckle looking at Mimi's blushing and innocent expression. I look between Karou and Mimi when a thought just happen to enter my mind.

"Say," Karou and Mimi turned to look at me, "where you guys when I was fighting Rido, and going home with Onee-sama and Kaname?"

Karou and Mimi blinked when they looked at each other then looked back at me.

Karou rubbed the back of his head replying, "We're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

Mimi looks at the relaxed Karou then looked at me worried and... afraid?

"You see... um..." Mimi stuttered messing with her dress, "we... um..."

"We help Kaname destroy the Senate," Karou finished making my eyes widen. Karou turned to look at me, "We helped him with that, then when he nodded his head at us. You remember him nodding his head at us, right?" I nodded my head allowing him to continue, "I did a portal for us to go faster into this house."

My eyes widen as I looked at him angry, "What?! Why didn't you do the same with us?!" I shouted.

Karou smirked looking at us teasing, "If I did, then you wouldn't have that emotional moment with him, would you?"

My eyes widen even more as I looked down, "Shut up. At least Kaname told Yuuki."

Karou and Mimi looked at each other as Karou's teasing smirk widen. I looked confused watching the two of them. Mimi smiled at me blushing while Karou looked at me in a teasing way.

"Say, Victoria-chan..." Mimi says.

"When did you..." Karou starts.

**"...did you start calling your Onii-sama, Kaname?" **They asked at the same time.

My eyes widen as a sudden blush came to my cheeks. I looked away from them having my hand on my cheek.

"Shut it. It just felt natural calling him that, besides... he's my fiance isn't he?" I try to defend myself.

Karou and Mimi laughed holding their stomachs making me embarrassed to look down. They were laughing for a few seconds that made me look at them angry.

"Shut up! I decided what I get to call him! Onii-sama, Kaname-senpai, or Kaname-sama, I'm alright with calling him that!" I shouted at them.

Karou looked at me having his hands on his cheek, "Then why just call him Kaname?"

I looked away embarrassed, "I like saying his name than those options. I always wanted to just say his name," I replied rubbing the back of my head blushing.

"I'm glad about that, Victoria."

My eyes widen as I stand up turning... My cheeks immediately blush even more as I found more embarrassment to enter me.

"Kanam-" I looked down embarrass having my hands to my face.

I sit back down not looking at them at all. I heard footsteps walking towards me to have their hand on my forehead and an arm around my waist. My heart was beating even faster as I turn my head to Kaname. I was surprised with his lips gently touching mine.

"I like to hear my name from your voice," Kaname admits not embarrassed from what he said.

_How can he not be embarrass by saying something like that?_

"K-Kaname..." I looked down embarrass, "I had no idea that you were coming home early," I looked at his face to see his eyes betray him. I sighed still trying to calm my beating heart, "You have to leave again, don't you?"

Kaname placed his hand on my cheek looking down at me sadly, "I'm sorry Victoria."

I waved my hands left and right smiling at him, "I'm fine. I have Onee-sama, Karou, and Mimi with me."

Kaname smiled kissing my cheek, "I'm glad."

*Cough *Cough

I looked at the door to see Aidou's father getting even more embarrassed. I couldn't believe that I didn't felt his presence.

"We must hurry up, Kaname-sama... or else..." Aidou-dono says.

"I'm away of that," Kaname replies.

I look up at him angry to start hitting his chest surprising him, "Why didn't you tell me we had company! That was really embarrassing Kaname!"

Kaname couldn't help but smile and chuckle looking at my embarrassment. I stop hitting his chest to look at Aidou-dono.

"I'm really sorry that you had to see that. Next time," I glared at the chuckling Kaname, "I'll notice."

Aidou-dono's eyes were wide looking at me, "No it's alright. Ahh! My deepest apologies, I forgot to salute you!" He bows down to me.

I sigh looking at me with kind eyes, "It's okay. You don't need to do that at all."

I looked at Kaname to smirk having a devilish idea. I pulled on Kaname's shirt to make him lean down as I put my lips on his. Aidou-dono's, Karou's, Mimi's, and Kaname's eyes were wide as I released his lips.

I faced my back showing Karou my devilish smirk, "Take care, Kaname," I waved my hand to him.

I glanced at him to see that his eyes were wide but he compose himself to glare at me. I look at him smiling gently. I walked behind him to push to Aidou-dono.

"Come on, Kaname. You need to go back to work. No more slacking," I scolded him.

Kaname walked out of the room but stop to turn and look at me, "Victoria, there is one more thing I need to tell you," I looked at him with wide eyes, "We've arranged to have a meeting with the hunter association..."

In that moment, Zero took over my mind as I look down.

"Okay..."

_**I hope you guys like my extra on the top. Usually extras on the bottom but I wanted to the top then start the original manga. **_

_**I also hope this explains a few of Karou's and Mimi's absence in the last 2 chapter of the battle or something. **_

_**I hope you like the extra and enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Please review. **_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys! So, I've decided that when I see an extra in the manga I will be adding it from now on. You guys will also be looking forward to the story and some extras. I hope you love this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 27**

I look down at the sleeping Yuuki seeing her scrunch her eyes having a dream. I look around to see millions and millions of books scattered around in the library. I picked up the books to put them back in the right shelves. I walked back to Yuuki to see her still sleeping trying to get comfortable on the cold, hard ground.

I looked around to put a blanket over her and grab a pillow, which she snuggle up to with a smile. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I rubbed her head. In ways, Yuuki should be the younger sister. I sigh one more time to look at the door seeing Mimi and Karou looking at us smiling.

"Do you mind taking care of her for me?" I asked with a calm expression.

Karou and Mimi only nodded walking pass me to clean around the library. Karou was watching Yuuki while I picked a book of the Kuran family. I have been interested in our family's history. I flip the page to see a picture of the first Kuran... Kaname. I couldn't help the sadness in my eyes as I saw that even in a book, he looked so lonely. I felt eyes on me to look up seeing the sad eyes of Karou and Mimi.

"What is it?" I asked confused closing the book.

"It's nothing," Karou replied looking back down at Yuuki. I titled my head confused to hear him continue, "I just don't understand why you are so interested in learning about your ancestors."

"You read a book about them instead of asking us," Mimi states leaning against the shelves.

"Well... Where you both there when the war started between Vampires and Vampire Hunters?" I asked crossing my arms.

Karou and Mimi looked at each other then look back at me sighing.

"We told you this. We were born way before that," Karou replies.

"When the first pure bloods were born," Mimi finishes.

My eyes widen as I sit down listening to them.

"We were little puff balls at that time. Our parents actually met your ancestors for a very long time," Karou explains recalling his father.

"It was actually your ancestor that made Karou's father the leader of the new clan, Feathers," Mimi explains making my eyes widen.

I hold my hand out looking stun, "Wait! Kaname was the one that help created your clan!"

Mimi and Karou nodded their heads amused by my stun expression. I couldn't help but sigh looking down.

"That must have took forever," I spoke exaggerating.

"It was," Mimi replied moving a book to the shelf.

I looked up at her surprised but then narrowed my eyes looking down closing my eyes.

_Forever... huh..._

The memory of Kaname's sad eyes in the book, the loneliness he has in his voice, and the memories he must have wished to have forgotten. I open my eyes to look up at the ceiling.

_He was hurting for a long time. _

I looked at Karou and Mimi to see they were doing their own things. I notice the sadness in their eyes besides the smile that was placed on their faces.

_All of them... hurting for so long..._

I look down sadly to stand up having the book on the shelf. I turn my heel to walk over to the door looking at Karou and Mimi. They were looking at me with confusion on their faces as I looked at them smiling. I faced forward closing the door behind me to walk down the hallway.

_Pure bloods live for a very long time... _

I stop walking to look down at my hands having them in a fist.

_I know that yet why doesn't my mind not accept... Why just my body...?_

I shake my head again walking down the hallway once again. I kept walking when the scent of Kaname hit me. I look ahead of me to see huge doors in front of me.

_Those doors..._

I looked around to see a place that I never saw before except in the anime and manga. Nobody was here to have my heart relief as I looked at the doors. I walk forward for the scent to become stronger making me know for certain what is beyond these doors. As much as courage as I can, I pushed the doors open to see the coffin all the way in the back. I walked further in the room to have the doors a big slam.

I look at the doors terrified hearing the echos around the room. I sigh with relief to look at the coffin. I walked to the coffin to see have it close. I put my hand on it to feel... my original brother presence in here. I closed my eyes having sadness, anger, loneliness, and regret wash over me. All these feelings... weren't mine. I put my hand back to my side looking down at my hand.

_Having all these feelings for so long... So long that now I will understand them... forever... I am... a Pure blood... I live forever..._

**_"You're right... You'll live forever without dying,"_**

**"Because you're the same as Kaname-onii-sama and Yuuki-onee-sama."**

I turned around to see two little me's; one from this world and the one from the other world, holding hands, and holding two different books. I narrowed my eyes seeing webs around them.

"I know that.. I understand that-"

**_"No, you don't understand!" _**The little me from this world shouted, "_**If you understood, then why... why are you even now trying to crush 'us' down?"**_

**"You're being so mean... Despite it being you who actually awaken 'us'." **The me from the other world said. They both reach their hands out to me crying, "**Ahh, hey..."**

**"_Is it a bad thing? It's too painful if I have to be alone for all eternity... It's only normal to want someone to snuggle up together, isn't it...?" _**The me from this world says crying.

My eyes widen as I walked over to them as they stretched their hands further to me.

**"When I think of him, I feel so much love and such sadness... Is it a bad thing that the sane feeling makes me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it?" **The me from the other world ask as I speed up my walking.

_**"Our' whole conscience is filled with this need that is so completely, purely vampire... and yet 'we' are nothing other than just-"**_

"Me," I cut both of them grabbing their hands to pull them out of that web.

They looked at me with wide eyes as I surrounded my arms to them holding them tightly to me.

"You're right," I whisper to them, "I have been ignorant to my own desires. Finally realizing what's happening to me, and trying to accepting it." I released them to put my hands on their shoulder to see their eyes widen, "I'm sorry. From now on, I'm not going to push you both away. You both are me and I need to understand that. So..." I stand up stretching my arms out to them, "Sorry for ignoring you and trying to push you away. I finally understand."

The two hid their eyes then smiled looking at me. They ran to me as I put my arms around them. As I circled my arms around them they vanished completely. In that moment, I felt the pure vampire inside me wakening. I open my eyes to have my eyes red with lust for blood and a tear falling down.

I touch my cheek to feel the sadness wash over me. I touch my throat to feel it become dry as a desert. I looked at the coffin feeling Kaname's scent. I put my hands on my throat when Zero came into mind. My eyes widen as I control my red eyes making them back into my brown eyes again. I shake my head as Kaname's scent came in.

_He isn't home... I have to control this hunger..._

I put my hands in a fist holding my stomach to knell down breathing heavy.

_I need to calm down... I need to calm down..._

I looked at my hand to have my eyes red again.

_I need to..._

My heart started to beat fast as I open my mouth showing fangs.

_I... I have to stop... this..._

I bit down my own hand harshly ignoring the pain that caused it in the end. I drank my own blood despite that my own blood has a sweet taste, and the scent in the air. I finally got control of myself to stand up looking at the fang marks I made on my hand. There was a bland stain dropping to my hand to see the healing. The wound close up making me sigh and whipping off my own blood from my chin.

I smell something sweet to look around the room hoping that no one smell that as well. I slowly walk over to the door to open it slowly looking around. No one was at the door as I step out closing it silently. I sigh feeling mission accomplish about this.

"What were you doing in there?"

My eyes widen as fear started to enter me. I slowly turn my head looking at the angry Kaname. He looks down at me crossing his arms tapping his foot. I sweat-drop becoming completely speechless on what to say.

"What's wrong? Can't speak?" I step back to hit my back against the wall becoming even more scared as he step closer to me. He walked closer gripping on my wrist to let him see the stain on my my sleeve. He sighs softening his eyes, "What a silly thing to do, biting yourself..."

I looked away embarrassed but he pulled on my arm to make me look at him.

"But at any rate, it seems you're ready to use your fangs...?" Kaname asked.

I look down nodding my head. Kaname pull on my wrist to have his lips gently touch my knuckles. He lowered his eyes at me including lowering my hand.

"A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one... Do you remember that?" Kaname asked making my eyes widen.

I narrowed my eyes having guilt hit me, "I do. The reason why my thirst... can't really be quenched exactly all the way."

**"_I'll find you! I'll find you no matter what!"_**

"Because, my heart his to link to another..." I look up at Kaname, "One chunck of my heart is still attached to Zero..."

Kaname put his hand on my cheek then wrapped it around my head pulling me to his chest.

"I know... But even with that, Victoria, you are..."

"Yet... despite that..." I cut him off putting my hands to his cheek. "Is it okay I stay by your side...?" I looked up at Kaname to remember all the sadness he went through all those years ago. Being lonely while Yuuki and I don't remember anything, "I want to be... by your side forever."

Kaname didn't say anything making me feel uncertain as I slowly put my hand down.

"...And here I was wondering..." Kaname spoke up making my eyes widen as I felt his hand on my wrist, "...What you were going to say..." He tug on my hand gripping on my wrist to put it back on his cheek. He put his hand over mine, "Victoria, I would never reject you because of something like that. Of course you can stay with me forever."

I looked at him with wide eyes hearing his sweet voice making my heart pound from every second.

"It's okay, Victoria... I don't mind that there's one more person in your heart," Kaname smiles chuckling softly, "A Victoria without a heart full of love and compassion wouldn't be the real you anyway... Even though you feel for him also, you have still said you wanted to stay by my side forever..." He leans in close to me.

_No..._

"Even though choosing only one would mean you would probably suffer forever..." He leans even closer to me.

_I'm awful..._

"It's precisely because of this,"

_I need to..._

"the very proof that you truly love me in your heart, that..." He leans close feeling his breathe on my lip.

_Stop!_

I looked down moving his hand away from me as I step back away from him, "No... I don't deserve this... I don't deserve it!"

"Vict-"

I cut him off by walking away from him whispering a small sorry. I continue walking to suddenly hear Kaname's steps behind me.

_Don't follow me..._

I started running to hear his footsteps walking fast as mine.

_Stop... Following-_

I turned to look at him, "Stop following me!" I shouted looking down.

Kaname stop walking to look up at me, "Victoria... I don't understand. Just a moment ago, you've said you wanted to be next to me... and yet, you're the one pulling away-"

"Because I don't deserve to be by your side!" I shouted at him making his eyes widen. I look down having my hands in a fist, "I'm awful. Asking something like this is just too cruel on you, Kaname," I looked up at him having my heart tighten. "You don't deserve to have anymore sadness," Kaname's eyes widen, "You don't deserve to get hurt anymore, so... so... reject me as your fiancee!"

Kaname's eyes were wider but then narrowed reaching his hands my arms, "Victoria-"

"No!" I struggle against his grip, "I hate myself! Falling in love with another person and asking to allow me to stay by your side! Also hurting you in the process because of it! Reject me Kaname! Let me go!"

I continue to struggle against him to have his hold on me tighten, "I can't do that, Victoria. I can't possibly... let go of you..." I looked up at him but then look down. Kaname grip on my wrist telling me to stop struggling, "If the only option I had was to love you, then I... I would prefer death instead, be it yours by my hand, or... or, could you please kill me then, Victoria...?"

He bump his forehead to mine. I looked at him with wide eyes my eyes narrowed getting upset with him. I put my hands on his shirt looking down.

"Don't you dare..." Kaname look down at me, "I rather DIE than hurt you!" Kaname's eyes widen as I struggle once more, "I won't you let you die a second time, Kaname! I... I don't ever... want you to die-"

My eyes widen as my back was up against the wall and Kaname closed his eyes. He put his hand on my cheek pulling me closer to him. His arm was around my waist and his hand was at my back head. His lips were soft and harsh feeling love and hatred from this kiss. He released my lips to look at me angry tightening his hold on me.

"Kaname..." He pulled me to his chest.

"Don't ever say that again," Kaname spoke harshly, "You are the only one who brings color into the dull grey of ashes that my heart is. If you die, I would go insane and you would have truly hurt me. If it's you... I'll welcome anything."

I tighten my hold on his shirt feeling my heart tighten. I let go of his shirt to put my arms around him listening to his heart beat and feeling his hands caress my hair. This warm feeling tightens my heart that can make me feel like crying. I don't want to cry... I don't need to cry...

"Kaname... is an idiot like always..." I spoke up closing my eyes to his warm beating heart.

"...You're listening to the sound of the blood flowing in my veins, aren't you Victoria?" I nodded my head as he pulls me to him.

He walks backwards to hit the wall sliding down along with me.

"This will be your punishment for going into that room and saying you would rather die," Kaname whispers in my ear, "You are allowed to take only my blood to prey upon..."

My eyes widen as I looked up at him to see him open his jacket a little showing his neck. I put my hands on his cheek to look at his neck.

"Kaname is so unfair... Always, always..." I licked his neck to fell him shiver, "I wonder... if this can last... just a little longer..."

Kaname looked at me confused about to open his mouth but I stop him to sink my fangs in his neck. I saw a memory of Kaname breaking a mirror not showing his reflection, but I know... The loneliness in his eyes, sadness of losing that precious person. This memory was too much for me as I removed my fangs from his neck to lean my head against his shoulder.

"So cruel... so much loneliness... so much sadness..." I looked at my side to glance at the door remembering that coffin to put my arms around him.

My tears were falling to my cheeks as I tighten my hold on him.

"I'm sorry..." I spoke softly.

"Victoria-"

"I'm sorry..." I cut him off, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I left you alone Kaname!" His eyes widen, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Victoria." He put his arms around me smoothing my hair to calm me down.

_This much sadness for him to have and not sharing it with anyone. The loneliness that he had in his heart, but it wasn't because of **her. **It was also because of me. That was the first time, I apologize so much... that my heart was shattering into pieces. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm so sorry... Kaname..._

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. This was kind of a sad chapter. I hope it didn't effect Victoria's personality. It's seems like she is showing more of her feelings and changing as she became a vampire. If you think so as well, I hope you guys at least like this Victoria._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is short._**

**_Please review._**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys! I started thinking of some more new characters in this story. I hope you guys will like it.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 28**

**Weird dreams and... meeting again**

After saying I'm sorry none stop to Kaname. I realized that I was finally able to calm down. I'm laying on one the couches watching Yuuki trying to keep her head balance by having a book on her head. It's very funny watching her attempt it and then fail miserably. It was getting tiring that I closed my eyes having the strangest dream ever.

**~Dream~**

_A woman I have never met before. She has brown hair that goes to her knees rubbing a beautiful horse. It was white and gentle eyes looking at the woman. She was wearing a cloak, boots, and not such a flashy dress. She's not even smiling but looks at the horse gently._

_"Your helping my childhood friend, okay? Please watch over her and protect her... while I'm gone. And... watch over the one I love too for me," The woman spoke with sadness in her voice petting the horse. _

_"Watching who now?" _

_The woman turned around to have a calm expression on her face while noticing a blush on her face, "...Kaname..."_

**~End Dream~**

"Victoria! Victoria!"

My eyes snapped open to be welcome with two pairs of eyes on me.

"Onee-sama... Kaname..." I sit up rubbing my eyes.

I looked down down to see my dress was messed up including my hair. I was surprised to see the worried look on Yuuki's face, but Kaname's face seem weird. It's somehow... surprised?

I sit up to feel Yuuki's hand on mine, "Come on sleepy head. We have to get ready for the ball."

Yuuki pulls me up as I looked at Kaname one more time before we enter the car. The drive was short then expected leaving to look at the room alone with Ruka. Yuuki went to another room and I didn't get to check on Karou or Mimi. I sit in the bed looking up at the ceiling waiting for Ruka to come in. I was growing too sleep that I had to shut my eyes... again.

**~Dream~**

_The same woman that I have never before suddenly starts to enter my dreams. She looks so calm yet tears keep falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop to look out of the windows. Flames, screams, and new vampires being born._

_"I don't want to see this anymore..." _

**~End Dream~**

My snap open as I quickly stand up to look around to look and see Ruka with maids looking at me worried. I sigh calm down looking at Ruka.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle to you," I stand up looking at Ruka.

"Don't worry. It must be one bad dream," Ruka says. I look down sadly nodding my head.

Ruka looked at the maids allowing them to get me out of my warm clothes. I didn't fight back as they got rid of the clothes. I sit back down seeing Ruka grab my hand.

"Well then... let's start with the manicure. I'll do your nails for you so that they're just right," Ruka look down at my nails for me to blush looking away, "It seems you became suddenly able to do them so much better than before-"

"I didn't do them," I cut her off making her realize that it was actually Kaname doing it.

"I see," Ruka replies.

I sigh getting her hand to let me go, "I tell him that he doesn't have to do it but... He said he wasn't stopping and 'This is far too much fun. I just can't stop now, now matter what you say of it..." I had a calm expression looking away, "It was so shocking that it made me wonder how he was able to do that."

"I agree with that. He's completely hopeless," I looked at Ruka to look back down.

"The meeting..." I got a new conversation so she wouldn't think of Kaname, "...it's starting." Ruka was opening her mouth...

"Of course it's starting."

My eyes widen standing up to look at the door.

"I still can't believe that Mimi didn't bring us sooner."

"It's no surprise though, Dad."

My eyes widen as I look at their smiling faces, "No way."

**~The meeting~**

**"...**Yes, it is as you are saying, master hunters..." Kaname replies, "The position of leader of our society may have moved to me, but that is all... It naturally does not mean that the lifestyle or principles of our race would have changed as well. Is it not the same with your association, sirs?" Kaname looks at Kaien and Yagari, "The common point of changing we have is that... both sides got to 'drive the pus out of the their wounds' with all of this."

"'Driving the pus out', huh? You don't say...! We are still busy like hell driving out the 'pus' that came pouring out of the former vampire government because of that!" Yagari shouts angry.

"I am deeply sorry that I could not be of further assistance to you in all that. But after all, killing vampires is your job, isn't it?" Kaname asked, "Your ancestors a long, long time ago, were so determined to get their hand on enough power to exterminate vampires, that... they went as far as devouring a founding ancesotr of our race to gain it."

"Can you get any blatant than that in you implications that we ought to take care of the exterminating process to atone for the sin of our ancestors?" Yagari asked annoyed.

"I apologize, my words were inappropriate," Kaname chuckles.

He stops chuckling to look next to Yagari seeing Zero with a blank expression looking at him. Kaname looked at him then looked back at Kaien.

"Chairman... No, sorry... Mr. President... Yuuki and Victoria are doing well, they'll be at the party later, so you'll be able to calmly spend time with them."

"I will, thank you. Moving on..." Kaien says with no emotions.

Karou was in the meeting not even listening to all of this and was happy when it was over. Kaname and Karou were walking down the hallway when Karou started smirking feeling a familiar presence. Kaname looked at Karou confused as a presence came in his senses. Kaname speed up to open the door seeing Victoria hugging three people that looks kind of familiar.

"Mother... Father... Big sister..." I cry their names over and over.

They smile down at me hugging me tightly. I couldn't help the smile that would never leave my face.

"You shouldn't cry Victoria," Father says whipping my tears away.

"You need to look cute for the ball. You are Kaname's fiance," Big sister teases jabbing me in the ribs.

I hit her back on the ribs chuckling, "Shut up stupid. I'm still surprised about it."

Mother chuckles looking at the dress, "At least they didn't make the dress seem to flashy, right?"

"I'm still not accepting my daughter getting married at this age," Father crosses his arms upset.

"Honey. Is that all you have to say?" Mother pats his shoulder.

Sarah chuckles wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "Yeah. I'm surprised that Dad hasn't realize that it was bound to happen. You guys are vampire hunters."

At that moment, I thought time froze. I was completely surprise to know this new information that I never heard of. I looked at them surprised and shock.

"What?" I spoke quietly.

Mother, Father, and Sarah looked at me with sad face.

Mother smiled at me trying to lightening the mood, "Sorry, Victoria. We knew that you were a Kuran the whole time. We waited for Mimi to say that you were ready to go back to your world."

"Just like Kaien. We had the same thought of humans and vampire being together. We don't regret of you being our daughter." Father reassure rubbing my head.

I missed this so much that I couldn't help the cries that come to my eyes again and flow down my cheeks.

"I... I miss you so much," I stuttered making them looking at me with wide eyes. I kept whipping the tears but they kept coming down, "I miss you. I miss you."

"Victoria." Mother says my name hugging me.

Mother looks up to see Kaname smiling gently at this scene. Mother mouths out a small thank you. Kaname nods his head as he walks further in the room.

"Victoria." Kaname calls me to look at me. He whips the tears smiling gently, "It's time to be going. You'll see them again soon."

I nodded my head giving them one last hug. It was a long hug that I didn't want to get rid of the feeling. I walked to Kaname's side as we walked down the hallway, I stop for him to look at me.

"Thank you Kaname," Kaname looked at me with wide eyes, "I miss them so much that tears keep... keep going..." Tears and tears start to flow hitting the ground, "Why... Why can't I stop crying?"

I put my hands on my face allowing small sniffs escaping me. Kaname walks towards me to have me in his arms.

"It's okay. You'll see them again. They are going to be staying in this world from now on," Kaname says making me look at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Kaname smiles nodding his head. My smile widen as I put my arms around him, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you, Victoria," Kaname caress my head making me calm down and smile.

"Kaname."

"Yes?"

"I've been having weird dreams lately after I drank your blood," Kaname tighten his hold on me.

"What kind of dream?" Kaname asked.

I looked up at him replying, "It's about a woman that was petting a white horse. She said something about protecting her best friend and the one she loves," I noticed Kaname's flinch but I continue anyway, "Another dream involved her crying because of fires and screams. She spoke saying..."

"I don't want to see this anymore..." Kaname cut me off.

My eyes widen as I watch him pull him away to make him look at me sternly.

"I don't know how you know about her, but she was one of my lovers. ...At that time..." Kaname says making my eyes widen, "It was before **her.**"

My eyes widen when it all made sense, "She died..." Kaname hid his eyes telling me the answer, "How come... I never heard of her?"

"It's a topic I don't like discussing. Besides, she died long before **she** threw her heart in the furnace. She couldn't handle watching the scene anymore and..." I tilted my head confused, "...Forget it. The ball is going to start. Let's get Yuuki and go."

Kaname grabbed my hand as we walk in Yuuki's room seeing her dressed up nicely. A white dress that has he sides to the back wearing high heels. I, on the hand, was wearing a dress that reached my ankles with high heels, the dress is blue with white belt around the waist, and my hair is curled. I looked at Kaname to see him smiling at us guiding us to the ball.

_At least I know a little bit of that woman. She was Kaname's lover, but... why am I dreaming about her?_

Kaname grabbed my hand as we entered the ball with Yuuki beside us. Kaname whispered in my ear making my eyes widen as I turn to look at the crowd. My eyes instantly met contact with a... smirking and amused eyes...

_...Zero..._

We kept looking at each other when suddenly Kaname's talk was in my head before.

**_"Victoria... Kiryuu-kun will be attending the ball as well. Although he will be there on behalf of his work. Are you uneasy with that? Are you afraid he might pull out his gun at us in there...?"_**

**"I'll find you! I'll find you no matter what!"**

_**"No, I'm not afraid. Because I know... I know he won't pull trigger on me." **_

_**"Ah! The I'll find you game, huh? I have to confess that when he said that and now, I felt a pang of jealousy."**_

I looked at Zero as the conversation was gone from my mind. Zero continue to look at me as I look down nodding my head towards him. I looked away but still able to feel his gaze on me.

"Found you," I heard Zero spoke so quiet.

It was so quiet that normal vampires couldn't hear it but because of my hearing, I could. My eyes widen as I look down not even aware of Yuuki and Kaname looking at me.

"How are you tonight, Kaname-sama...?" A vampire asked, "...And these lovely young ladies...your sisters...?"

"How are you doing, your highnesses? Kaname-sama has informed us of you existence, but he wouldn't say anything and we are so curious..."

"Kindly come closer to the center..."

"We all want to admire your beautiful faces."

"Come."

I looked at Yuuki to notice the slight surprise and fear in her eyes as I rubbed her back to calm her down. I looked at them calmly.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you calm down . You're asking far too question that might end up personal," I asked them having no emotions.

"Yes, of course. We apologize."

"We at least want to know your names, your highness's."

I looked at Yuuki to see her calm down and looking at me with gratitude. I nodded my head as we looked back at them.

"I am the older sister, Kuran Yuuki."

"I am the youngest of the Kuran's, Kuran Victoria," We replied calmly and respectedly.

"...Yuuki-sama... Victoria-sama..."

They kept saying our names over and over.

"Come too think of it, Victoria-sama's features strikingly resemble those of Juri-sama and the way she acts, and her eyes as of those like Haruka-sama's..."

"No...No.. she has the eyes of Juri but her expression are those of calm Haruka-sama..."

They nodded their heads agreeing. They started comparing our mother and father to Yuuki as I frown remembering them. I looked around when a sudden smell came across me.

"Excuse me, but I must be going," I kissed Kaname's cheek having his hand let go of mine. I looked at the wide eyes vampires, "There is someone I must see," I looked at Yuuki to be point at the crowd.

She looked at me with confusion but I sigh hoping she will noticing soon. I walked pass all of them to look through the crowd following the scent. I recognize a certain person's back as I slowly walk smirking.

"I heard that human isn't allowed to be here," She turned to look at me with wide eyes, "Yori-chan."

"Victoria..." She spoke in disblief.

My expression held sadness as I stretched my arms out to her, "Come here, idiot."

Yori couldn't help the tears that was going down her cheeks as she put her arms around me. She was sobbing to my chest as I smooth her hair down.

"I had no idea that you were going to cry this much," I teased chuckling a little.

Yori looked at me angry, "If you write to me once in a while I wouldn't cry this much."

I chuckle when suddenly whispers were coming everyone. The sound of someone's heel coming towards making me have emotionless mask. I turned towards the sound having Yori behind.

_...Shirabuki Sara..._

"It's nice to meet you, Kuran Victoria," Sara spoke softly smiling.

I grabbed Yori's hand making sure Sara doesn't get near her, "Yes. It's nice meet you too. Kaname has told me many things about you."

Sara smiled but I can tell that it was fake, "What awful liar," I glared down at her as she reached up to my cheek, "Someone with sweet blood like yours shouldn't lie like that."

I was going to slap her hand away but someone grip on wrist pulling her away from me. I suddenly had a strange feeling of deja vu as I turned to see Zero glaring at Sara.

"Don't touching people so easily... pure-blood," My eyes as I looked at Zero to hear people shock voices.

"Zero-"

"Please move aside!" I was cut of to turn and look at Yuuki. Yuuki looked at me and then saw Yori, "So it was really you, Yori-chan...? Are you okay?!"

"Yuuki..!" Yori says happy, "I'm fine really... This person was..."

"Don't worry Onee-sama," I cut off Yori, "Sara and I were just talking, weren't we?" I faked smile at Sara.

Sara smiled at me, "Of course. Just a little chat."

I looked at Zero's arm to see her still hanging onto Sara's wrist, "As much as I want this commotion to keep going. I would like it to end," I let go of Yori to walk over to Zero touching his arm, "Let her go, Zero."

"Don't... touch me..." Zero spoke with no emotions.

I did as he asked not saying a word to him. Zero didn't say anything as he let go of Sara. I faced my back on him to look at Yuuki and Yori.

"Well, I believe it's for you two talk upstairs," I pushed Yori and Yuuki.

Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes as I nodded my heads towards her. She grabbed Yori pulling her upstairs. I sighed looking back at Sara.

"I would appreciate it if you don't cause chaos like this again, and..." I walked over to her whispering, "get that smell of blood off of you," Sara narrowed her eyes at me, "It's disgusting."

I walked away getting a drink that one of the vampires brought to me. I grabbed a drink to go far of in the corner being alone sighing.

"A year... it's been a year since a last time I saw them," I whisper sadly.

"Not surprising."

I turned around to see Zero walking slowly towards me. I narrow my eyes facing him my back.

"What are you doing here, hunter?" I spoke coldly ready to walk pass him, but...

*Slam

My eyes widen as I saw his arms blocking my way.

"Move." I ordered but hesitate.

"I told you I find you," Zero says making my eyes widen.

"Ze-" Zero pulled my arm to hit his chest.

"Do you plan on running away again?" Zero whispered in my ear. I struggle against him, "Even thought you can't survive without drinking my blood," My eyes widen as I continue to struggle.

"Stop it Zero. I..." I looked at Zero's arm to feel a pulse to see... "What happened?" I saw his veins that was coming out of his skin. I remembered touching his arm, "Is it my fault-"

My eyes widen as I was closer to his lavender eyes. He stared at me hitting my back against the wall. His lips were mine hurting them even. I never knew that in his eyes it actually was hiding inner anger inside him.

"Zero..." He spoke his name quietly surprised.

"It's not your fault. I told you before didn't I?" Zero looked at me having my eyes widen even more, "I only want your blood."

Zero left me to think about his word and touch my lips to shake my head. I couldn't believe he did that and just walk away. My hands were in fist as I looked for Zero seeing him go upstairs.

"Zero!" I shouted his name but he ignored me.

I noticed him turn the corner smirking at me. My eyes narrowed even more as I ran upstairs to chase after him.

"Hold it right there!" He stopped at the doorway as I continue to follow him, "I can't believe you did that! You kissed me and walk awa-" I stop to look inside the room.

The room had Kaien, another hunter, and a hunter dead on the floor. My mind automatically went straight to Sara with that smell on her. My hands were in fist as I walked further in the room but Zero moved faster than move to stand next to Kaien.

_...Sara..._

"Victoria!"

I turned around to see Yuuki look at me worried. She walked over to me to pull me away from the crime.

"Onee-sama..."

They were talking explaining that the dead Hunter stab himself and two fang marks was on his neck.

"Onee-sama... I want to find out whoever did this," Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes.

"...Stay out of this. This isn't something to play with-"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" I cut off Zero to make him look at him. I turned to look at him, "I decide my own decisions Zero. So don't you dare tell what to do!"

Zero and I glared at each other never breaking eye contact.

"I can use force," Zero threaten.

"I will fight you," I threaten back.

We continue to glare at each other making the atmosphere stretch.

"Victoria... Yuuki... You should get back to the room before the scent of the blood affects you," We turned to look at Kaname at the door.

I broke the contact with Zero looking up at him. As I turn I noticed a slight smirk from Zero.

"Kanam-"

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

I hear shouts and surprised from Kaien and Yuuki as my eyes widen looking in front of me. Again... he kissed me... again. And this time it's in front of Kaname and Yuuki.

"I found you, Victoria," Zero looked up at Kaname smirking. Kaname glared at him but Zero wasn't affected by it, "It seems we are still going to battle for her heart."

"It isn't a battle if she is already with me," Kaname enter the room getting me out of Zero's arm.

"Kana... Oh..." My eyes widen seeing them glare at each other making a shiver run down my back.

"Victoria... Yuuki... get back to the car. I don't wish for you to see me this angry," Kaname asked kindly but angry as well.

I nodded my head grabbing Yuuki's hand walking away from the room. Yuuki looked at me worried as we slowly got to the car.

"Victoria..." Her eyes were wide looking at me, "Why are you blushing?!"

"Shut up, stupid Onee-sama!" I shouted looking away.

_...Unbelievable... I'm not some price for those two... but..._

The events that happen came into my mind; the first kiss with Zero, the dreams, knowing about Kaname's first lover, the anger those two had for each other, Sara with the smell of fresh blood, and the dead hunter.

_A new game is beginning... and..._

The car stop making me look at the house.

_...The last time I will see the outside world... for now..._

**_I hope you guys like it. _**

**_I have question for you guys. If you guys like Ouran High School Host club, which I do, I just updated a story on my account, and I want your guys opinion on it. The title of the story is called Snow Romance.  You'll soon understand why I called it snow romance... because of my OC's name. _**

**_So, I hope you guys don't mind and look at that story and give me your opinion on it. It will help me a lot. _**

**_By the way, thank you guys so much for encouraging me and about that one reviewer who was mean. You guys are so sweet and I'm glad you love this story so much._**

**_Please review. Thank you so much!_**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. It seems like a new game will be happen and... it will involve the past. Let's see what will happen to Victoria.**_

_**Enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight. **_

**Chapter 29**

I was in a different room that wasn't with Yuuki or Aidou. I looked around the library to suddenly felt presence behind me. I look to see Karou and Mimi having blood on their outfits. I sigh having my hand on my head.

"Let me guess," I spoke narrowing my eyes at them, "Sara."

Mimi nodded her head while Karou spoke up, "It seems like it. We had to stop the hunter that was bitten by Sara-sama. Instead, we kind of got into the mess."

I put the book on the table looking at them siting down, "I see. So then, did the hunter kill Ouri-sama?"

Karou and Mimi looked down as the air suddenly become stress.

Karou looks up at me serious, "No..."

My eyes widen as I stand up looking at them, "Then, who?"

Karou brought his hand up showing me his bloody hand that I was surprised about it. It all made sense now. This wasn't murder, Ouri-sama pleaded Karou to kill him. I looked up at him to see his eyes were regret.

"It was his wish. Feathers' grant their wishes even if it isn't our master," Karou looked down bowing to me from the waist up, "I'm sorry. Sara-sama did drink Ouri-sama's blood and the Hunter did kill himself, but he didn't kill the Ouri-sama."

I looked at Karou to look back down, "Don't worry about," Karou looks up at me standing up straight, "I do not blame you for granting his wish. It's the way your people run so it can't be help."

"Victoria..." Karou says slowly.

I sit back down on my chair, "Changing topic, can you tell me the name of Kaname's first lover?"

Karou's and Mimi's eyes were wide looking at me.

"Why do you suddenly want to know about that?" Mimi asked walking to a book.

"I'm starting to have dreams about his lover for some reason," I replied.

Karou's eyes were wide as he walked next to Mimi grabbing a big black book.

"We don't really know her name but we know that she was once human that turned into a pure blood," Karou explained bring the book to me, "We do know that her last name was Yukimura. She was the only pure blood that has the name of Yukimura."

The book in front of me was really small. It mostly just had 24 pages in it or something. It looked like they didn't know anything about her at all. In the front of the book says...

"Diary?" I questioned looked at Karou and Mimi.

"Yes," Mimi says walking to the diary, "This is the diary that the Kurans found a long time ago. Yukimura-sama didn't stay alive that long as a vampire so that's way it is so small."

I nodded understanding as I open the diary to see beautiful handwriting that I never seen before. It can only explain the handwriting from that long ago. It's very beautiful that you wouldn't believe it was from this time period.

"Day 1..." I spoke out loud reading through it.

_A fire suddenly appeared that destroyed my home village. No one actually knew how the fire started or who did. My family decided that we move to different village but... how can we when I'm the only one who survive from the village._

My eyes widen as I looked back at Mimi and Karou. They nodded their heads allowing me to continue.

_As I kept moving not even bother with the torn cloak that I was wearing, or the snow falling on my already cold body. I didn't even care of a woman on a horse coming towards me. I only stole glance at her as the horse suddenly stop to look at me. _

_"What is it?" The woman spoke to the horse but then looked at me with wide eyes, "It can't be..."_

_The voice sounded so familiar that I had to look seeing... my childhood friend._

I stop reading to lean against the chair.

"No way," I spoke in disbelief.

"It's true," Mimi spoke up, "They have been childhood friends for a very long time that it seems like sister relationship."

"But... what does this have to do with those dream? I mean, why am I having them?"

"You probably drank over the limit that can show his past by dreams," Karou stats in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"That only happens to few amounts of pure blood. They can go into someone's past by just dreaming," Mimi replies making me understand.

"I see..."

I closed my eyes leaning against the chair to suddenly hear noises from outside. I stand up to walk out of the room. Karou and Mimi followed behind me as I look downstairs seeing Aidou opening the door.

"Hey, Aidou-san..."

My eyes widen from this voice outside.

"Are you planning to shoo us away too?"

My eyes continue to widen as I felt my heart beating thinking it was unbelievable.

"Oh, you two are here too?!" Aidou asked surprised.

I walked down stairs slowly hearing the conversation.

"We were asked to not let anyone come in before Kaname-sama returns, so..." Aidou says looking away from them.

"Uh, you're the worst type of suck-up..." The voice that is Rima's said.

"Yeah man... to think we used to eat together and all..." Shiki says making me chuckle, "How cruel of you..."

"Your the one who's cruel," I spoke up as Aidou turned to look at me. Shiki and Rima looked at me with wide eyes as I hid my bangs smiling at them, "It's been a while... Senri... Rima-chan..." My voice started to break as I heard their footsteps coming closer. I ignored it to see the surprise vampires looking at me. I smiled still hiding my eyes, "I'm sorry but me and Onee-sama are very busy at the moment. I won't be able to receive you."

The vampires nodded their heads walking away leaving just Senri and Rima to look at me. I faced my back on them.

"Wait are you waiting for, an invitation. Hurry up you slow pokes," I walked in to see them slowly walk in.

"Victoria-sama!" Aidou shouted looking at me surprised.

I waved my hand up and down looking at him.

"It's okay. I'll take all the blame just... watch over Onee-sama for me, okay?" I smiled ordering him kind of.

Aidou sighed having no choice but to accept as Kaoru and Mimi stayed in the room with us. Aidou walked to the room where Yuuki was leaving us alone.

"Victoria-"

"You fulfilled your promise to me," I cut off Senri. Senri and Rima looked at me with wide eyes as I finally showed them my eyes. There eyes widen even more seeing the tears in my eyes, "I'm glad your okay Senri. You too, Rima-chan. I... I was really worried about you."

"Victoria-chan..." Rima says looking down sadly.

"Victoria." Senri says walking towards me.

"Senri," Senri didn't stop as he came closer, "if you keep coming towards me I might actually cry even more. I might even scream at you and Rima-chan."

"I... I don't care," Senri says having his arms around me making my eyes widen, "You can scream at me. I deserve it don't I?" His voice was in a teasing way that made have an angry mark on my forehead.

"Don't... Don't you dare suddenly start teasing me you idiot!" I start hitting his chest as he look at me with blank face, "I was really worried you know! You didn't say anything! You didn't even say goodbye! I was so worried for you and Rima-chan! I thought you wouldn't wake up as I saw you on the bed sleeping! I hate you! Your awful Senri! You're the worst cousin ever-"

"I am," Senri says wrapping his arms around me.

"Senri..." I couldn't help the pout that was placed on my face as I looked away from him, "There has to be a reason to why you are here anyway."

Senri sighed nodding his head letting me go, "There is. We have message sent from Ichijou."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Ichijou-senpai..."

"He said: I know it's not always easy but, please take good care of Kaname,' That's all," Senri replies as I look down at the floor.

"I see," I looked at Senri to pull on his coat, "You not going to be here for long, are you?" Senri nodded his head as I look down sadly but looked up at him smiling, "I'm just glad that I was able to see you okay," I looked over at Rima to walk over to her hugging her. She hugged me back, "I missed you, Rima-chan."

"I missed you, Victoria-chan," Rima nodded her head looking at me.

I let go of her to see Senri pat my head one more time opening the door, then give me a blank face. I tilted my head confused.

"A hint of warning," Senri says as I look at him with wide eyes, "be careful of Kaname-sama."

As Senri closes the door behind him, that moment, the exact second, my whole face was completely face as I was screaming in fear.

_I almost forgot! I'm so done for!_

"...Anything else...?" Kaname asked me and Aidou as I stay seated on the ground. He looks at me really angry that it sends shiver down my spine, "How many times did I ask you two not open the door to anyone while I'm out, and yet... You two are just like the piggie and the baby goat from those fairytales. Who often the door with wolves outside regardless of how much they were told not to do it. I ownder what punishment you two might have been hoping for..."

His dark aura was all over the room as I look down frighten.

I looked away from him whispering, "It wasn't my idea to introuduce me to the vampire society anyway."

"What was that Victoria?" Kaname asked me angry, "...Is that what you have wanted...? If I could, I would have gladly done so..."

My eyes widen as I didn't reply to him looking at Yuuki who was smiling pity at me. Mimi looked at me worried and Karou just smirked amused. I look at Aidou to see him frighten just like me.

"Oh, I know just what to do... Since you want to learn so much about your ancestors, Victoria, then I'll be the one teaching you, right now..." Kaname ordered making me even more frighten than necessary. "As for Aidou, his will be to count the exact number of chickpeas in the entirety of our pantry, and report back with the number. Please see to it that he counts them all."

Aidou-dono, Seiren, Yuuki, Aidou, Mimi, and Karou left the room. Some of them looked at me with pity while others looked at me with amusement,and I mean mostly Karou. I glared at him as he just walked away smiling.

The door closed allowing to glare at the door but notice Kaname moving his wrist telling me to forward. I stand up doing as he ordered walking over to the couch he was laying on.

"Victoria, I know that from now on you'll be spending little by little increasingly more time with the world outside... and I have no intention to try to stop that..." Kaname says having my hair in his hand, "I understand... That you really... wouldn't be yourself at all, if you were like a still doll sitting inside a glass case, Victoria... Even though I confess that there is also a part of me who wishes I could go and keep you away from the rest of the world and just for myself."

"So, please understand my reason, Victoria..." Kaname pleads making me look at him sadly, "That part of me finds it's outlet in little things like wanting you to wear delicate shoes and not wanting you to cut your long hair. I'm sorry Victoria... But please... allow me to impose just those little whims on you..."

I sigh running my hands through my hair, "I understand. You've been alone for many years Kaname. Your afraid that I will sooner or later leave you too."

Kaname looked at me then nodded his head, "Yes. It's hard."

I sit down on the couch next to him as I looked at his head. The door suddenly open to see Karou staring at me then threw the Diary at me.

"Karou!" I shouted as he chuckled while I grabbed the Diary, "Jeez..." I looked at the door to see it close leaving us alone again.

"That diary?" Kaname question looking at the diary in my hands.

"Oh," I looked at him then look down at the diary, "Yukimura..." Kaname's eyes widen.

"Why in the world would you study about her? She isn't part of our family at all?" Kaname asked making me look at him.

"I know that, but for some reason she's in my dreams. Plus, knowing that she was your lover before the cloak woman..." Kaname looked at me confused.

"Cloak woman?" Kaname tilts his head.

I looked at him with blank face, "You never told us her name so we called her cloak woman. Anyway, knowing that you love someone besides the cloak woman was a big surprise that I grew even more interested in her. Her last was Yukimura and she was a childhood friend of the cloak woman."

Kaname sighed having arm around my shoulder leaning against the couch, "Yes. In the beginning, she was just like me. She refused to drink blood and she only told us her last name."

"Hmm..." I look down at the book to flip on the page of what I was on, "Day 1..." I looked Kaname to see him remembering something from his past. I ignored it to look at the Diary reading out loud.

_My childhood friend lift me up to her horse waling to a very large building. The trip was rather silent even though she wanted me to talk to her one what happen. I didn't want to say anything since I was so tired and didn't want to say much. My throat burn like a desert but I didn't say anything. I just ignored the pain as I got off the horse. _

_I patted the horse one last time walking into the building hiding my face on the coat. I open the door to see other people that was like me, a vampire. I looked around to see all eyes are on me and my childhood friend. _

_"Everyone... this is my childhood friend-"_

_"Yukimura..." I cut her off, "My name is Yukimura..."_

_I didn't trust anyone here nor do I ever wish to. All I need to worry about is myself and my childhood friend. I'll never trust, love, or reveal who I am to anyone._

My eyes widen as I stop to look at Kaname seeing his eyes hiding from me. Kaname didn't know what to say but just look down.

"So..." He spoke from a long silence, "That's how she felt. I never knew."

My eyes widen looking at him, "You... you never knew."

He shook his head, "I didn't meet her when she arrived. It was actually complicated on how we met to frank."

"Complicated, how?" I tilted my head looking at him with wide eyes.

"Your going to have to continue reading in order to find out," Kaname replied flicking my forehead.

I put my hand on my forehead looking at him angry, "Ow..." I spoke calmly making him sweat-drop.

"It did not hurt at all, idiot," He says putting his head on my lap.

"Says the child-like ancestor," I complained making him smile while I rubbed his head, "Kaname..."

"Yes?" He closed his eyes from me.

"Don't keep any secrets from me, understand?" Kaname's eyes snap open to look at me with wide eyes. I narrowed my eyes leaning down, "Don't forget. I know more things that you could possibly imagine."

Kaname closed his eyes again sighing. I caress my his head having my fingers in his hair.

"...I know..." Kaname slowly says evening out his breathe.

_The unknown woman in my dreams... Yukimura... the lover I never heard from before... and..._

I close my eyes imagining the scene that is now to near in the future.

_...This won't last long..._

**_I hope you guys like this chapter and are enjoying this story so far. Sorry if this was so short but I wanted to update at least something today. _**

**_Please look forward to the next chapter._**

**_Please review. _**


	31. Chapter 30

_**I'm really glad that you guys like this chapter. I've been thinking a lot of this chapter and finally decided on how to make this chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 30**

I am on the stairs wearing my pajamas having my coat over me to see Kaname smiling at me. He places his hand on my cheek looking at me love and a smile.

"Sorry for waking you up when the sun is still up, Victoria. Be good and stay watching the house while I'm away, okay?" Kaname request kissing me on the lips. I close my enjoying the kiss when he releases my lips looking at me, "...How adorable... You always get so blushy even after so much time..."

I put my forehead against his kissing his nose, "It's because it's you I get like this."

Kaname's eyes widen as he smiles placing his hand on my cheeks, "I'm glad."

He kisses me one more time but a little more forceful than before. We look at each other smiling as he walks to the door.

"I'll be back later," He turns to look at me smiling, "And also... I left something for you on your desk," My eyes widen but soon it narrowed showing my red eyes.

"Kaname," Kaname's eyes widen to hear my serious and cold voice, "I thoguth I told you before. I rather die than hurt you."

Kaname stared at me for few seconds bit then smiled, "I understand. I just wanted you to know that I was serious on what I said."

"Same here," I replied as he narrowed his eyes at me.

We stared at each other again saying good-bye to each other. Kaname closes the door as I walk back up stairs having looking at my desk to see Yukimura's diary and Hope in a case. I narrowed my eyes closing the case to look at the diary.

I sit on my chair reaching over to the desk to read more about Yukimura.

"Night, Day 1..."

_I walk pass all the staring vampires that look at me as I continue to move up stairs not even bothering my childhood friend's call. I walk up stairs to look at a door that seems it was bad for a king or something. I open the door to see nobody in here as I stare at the chair that was empty._

_"Ugh..." I grunted walking over to the chair looking down at the window. _

_I stare at the window to see her walking her horse to head off again this late. I watch as she stares at the window to see me with wide eyes. She starts mouthing out something. I think she said..._

_'That isn't your room.'_

_I'm not quiet sure but as I stand up and turn to leave I bump into a chest. I looked up at to see a man with brown hair and reddish brown eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was someone else's room," I walked pass him to see feel eyes still staring at me._

_"What..." He spoke making me stop to look at him, "What is your name? My name is Kaname."_

_I turn to look at him smirking, "...Yukimura..."_

"Victoria!" Someone snaps me out of my reading to see Yuuki call out for me having a purse in her hand, and normal clothes with her winter coat.

"What is it, Onee-sama?" I tilted my head looking at her as she holds Artemis showing it to me.

My eyes widen as I turn completely to Yuuki having the idea she is going to say, "We need to leave. I need your help with this plan of mine."

I stand up narrowing my eyes as I pat my her shoulder, "Way ahead of you."

Her eyes widen looking at my bed to see clothes, purse, and on my desk is Hope. Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes but then smiled as I get ready to head out along with her. I got my coat as she Aidou started yelling at us.

"Hey, what are you two up to?! Andd what in the world are you carrying?!" He says referring to me having Hope in my purse.

"Eh, 'what,' you ask...? We're just going on a little errand with Artemis and Hope here," Yuuki replies making me roll my eyes heading straight for the door.

"What?! Did you two lose you mind?" Aidou asked making me pissed.

"We're sane. Perfectly sane," Yuuki replies as I open the door to have the cold breeze in to me.

I look in front of me to see the wolf, or more importantly, Kaname's wolf.

"No way, That's actually... Hey!" Aidou shouts as we watch Yuuki walks forward to knell against the wolf.

They stare at each other as Aidou run straight towards Yuuki "Hey, that's..."

"Doggy!" Yuuki shouts hugging the dog.

I anime fell along with Aidou as we watch Yuuki with her happy puppy. I stand up to walk over to her hitting her head.

"Idiot!" I shouted pulling her off the dog to look at it. The dog stared at me as I narrowed my eyes, "Don't test me Kaname. I'm still upset over this early discussion."

Yuuki looked at me with wide and confused eyes as I walk pass the wolf, "Early discussion?"

I waved my hand at Yuuki letting it pass. I heard squawking to see the dog look at me still having bats form to me.

"Why, oh why, am I not surprised?" I ask sarcastically as the bats form into something that wraps me.

Yuuki looks at me with wide eyes but I continue to smirk as it wraps and I don't even struggle. I put my hand to my side having my nails grow as I cut the animal having separate the form. I continue smirking as I look at the bats heading towards me but Yuuki pull on me wrist to make a run for it.

"Onee-sama!" I shouted.

"What?!" We hear Aidou shout as we run into the forest.

Something very bright pass us to see a smirking Karou and a smile Mimi following us behind. The light become a small ball as the ball went to my neck turning to a necklace. I must admit that this form has been a while.

We enter the village to hear all sorts of noises that could possibly make Yuuki flinch... speaking of which. I look at Yuuki to see a man carrying a heavy pot.

Blam

Flinch, Yuuki flinch as I tilt my head.

"Are you seriously afraid over this?" I asked putting my hand on my forehead.

Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes getting angry, "Of course! It's been a year since we actually went to the village-"

"Fi..Finally I caught up with you two..." Aidou cut off Yuuki as we turn to look at him, "What was that about...?! So you two could only be patient for one year after all...?"

"We told you we'd be back later," Yuuki says.

I only sigh as I continue to stare at the train that was coming. I didn't pay attention to what they were talking about as I look at the trains. I notice the train that we were suppose to go on so I tap on Yuuki's shoulder to show her the train.

Yuuki looked at me with wide eyes and asked Aidou if he can help trying to get on that train. Aidou, of course, had no choice to help, I think,, and followed us on the train.

_I'm so going to get in trouble for this later..._

We got in the train to have Yuuki suddenly start buying stuff that I didn't ask for but insisted to get some. I kept feeling Aidou's stare on me but I didn't pay attention as I continue to read the diary I brought.

_Kaname... A name that seems to fit him perfectly. It quiet odd actually that his name is Kaname but... there is something about him that made me interested. _

_I saw my childhood friend come through the doors and say Kaname go straight towards her. I tilt my head until I notice that she must have save him a long time go. She nodded her head towards Kaname then look at me. She looked at me with sadness as she ran straight towards me enveloping me in a hug._

_"Yukimura, are you okay?" She asked with so much concern it surprised, "Do you need blood? Have drank any blood at all today? What happened to the village?! Why are you the only survivor-" _

_I kissed her forehead making her stop. Every time she starts blabbering like this, I would always kiss her on the head to make her stop or at least breathe. I put my forehead with hers having my hands intertwined with hers._

_"I'm alright and no I won't drink blood. My village got caught in a fire without knowing why or who did it and-"_

_"_Victoria!"

I was startled as I turn to see Yuuki reaching a burger to me while pouting. I look at Yuuki to see her eyes pouting like she should be the youngest. I grab the burger eating it as I put the diary back in my purse. Aidou and Yuuki were talking while I looked outside of the train.

I suddenly saw a bat as quick as lightening that also stare at me before going ahead of the train.

_Kaname..._

My eyes widen as I stand up quickly feeling the train stop as I ran out of the train to see that the bat wasn't Kaname's at all. My eye continue to widen as I looked in front of me to see a huge building. The building that can only be own by one pure blood and my thought automatically went to what she was going to do, and I'm not going to let her do it. I look down narrowing my eyes as I turn to look at Yuuki who was running to me.

"Victoria, why were you running like that for?" Yuuki asked as I step closer to her.

"Onee-sama..." Yuuki looked at me confused, "I'm not going to let you do this."

"Victoria-"

I cut her off by moving my hand left and right in front of her face to go to sleep. Yuuki closed her eyes having her be carried by Aidou.

"Oi! What did you do?!" Aidou yelled but I turn my back on him.

I allowed Mimi and Karou to show themselves, "I only let her sleep. Onee-sama has this idea that I will not allow her to be a part of," Aidou looked at me confused as I turned to look at him, "I want you to take her back home. I have Karou and Mimi, I'm sure they can protect me."

I didn't hear what he said as Karou, Mimi, and I walked into the building to be greeted by another vampire.

"Welcome, It's a pleasure to receive you. You, who are the youngest of all of us pure blood vampires..." He says nodding my head towards him, "I am the lord of this house, Isaya Shoutou. I was in slumber for a long time, and only just recently woke up again... When I noticed I'd turned 2000 years old already... I've become an older man even for a pure blood, alas."

"I'm Victoria Kuran," I moved my hands towards Karou and Mimi, "And these two are-"

"I know, Mimi and Karou," Isaya cuts me off.

"It's been a long time Isaya-sama," Karou and Mimi bows.

I continue, "I'm sorry for this short notice and my older sister couldn't be able to make it. It was pity I didn't get to meet you at the recent ball."

"I've of it, actually. And of how something unfortunate happened, with ouri-dono and one of the hunters..." I looked at Karou to see he has emotionless mask. I looked back at Isaya, "...And on that subject, what is it that you are carrying hidden in there?"

I look down at my bag to bring out, "It's Hope. She's my partner."

I extended Hope showing two blades, the top and the bottom blades.

"...Ooh~... I had heard that from time to time, the Kuran clan gives birth to children who are able to wield hunter weapons despite being vampires... I had also heard that was why one of the Kurans had been able to become king in the past..." Isaya explains.

"Are you referring to first ancestor, Kaname Kuran?" I asked tilting my head. Isaya nodded his head, "I heard that pure bloods will allow death to fall upon them. That they don't wish to stay alive anymore. Is it the same for you?"

"...You are saying that because of Ouri-dono, aren't you...? Whether we look at it from an active or a passive viewpoint... I can't see that situation as being very desirable... Well then... why are you carrying such a weapon with you...?"

I smirk as I walk forward to him, "I would like to ask a favor of you."

Isaya tilted his head looking at me confused, "A favor?"

"If you ever want to die then please allow me have the burden to kill you and... no matter what... don't ever say yes... to Kaname," I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

Isaya's eyes widen a little confused, "don't say yest to Kaname?"

"In time you will understand but for now can you keep my favor?" I asked.

Isaya didn't nodded his head allowing me to smile a little as I shorten Hope to put it in my bag. I face my back towards him.

"Why do you have a diary in your bag?" Isaya asked making me look down at my bag.

"Oh, this isn't my diary. This is diary about a pure blood name Yukimura," I replied seeing Isaya's eyes widen, "You know... her?"

Isaya narrowed his eyes having a calm expression, "Almost every pure blood have heard of her. Her powers are the reasons why she decided to kill herself," My eyes widen to hear that she did suicide.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"It was known that she can tell the future and the past. Some of her powers also cause destruction in which she couldn't handle anymore. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her powers so... she died," Isaya explained.

I looked at Isaya then I looked at Karou and Mimi to see that their expression was sad. To know that Yukimura had such a life like this along with these powers must be hard for her. Especially her not wanting to hurt her love one or her childhood friend.

"I see. That must have been hard on her," I whisper to see Isaya's eyes sadden nodding his head. I looked up at him to bow my head, "Thank you very much. I hope I get to see you again."

"Yes, I hope I get to see you too... Victoria," Isaya whisper as I walk to the door but look back at him.

"Tell Kaien that I said hello," Isaya's eyes were wide as I finally exited out of the building.

I look to see that Aidou and Yuuki was gone to my relief and looked back at Mimi and Karou. I look up at the sky to feel a shiver going down my spine as I feel the bats presence again.

"Victoria?" Karou spoke looking at me as I look back at them.

"I just... I think, Kaname is talking to someone," I smirked continue walking but...

_"Yukimura..."_

A husky voice spoke making my eyes red as I know that voice and the only voice that is warm like that is...

_Kaname... what else are you hiding?_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is so short but I'm mostly doing 2 chapters in the manga. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please review. **_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys! So I wanted to update something today. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**_I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Chapter 31**

I look at the sky as I continue to walk down the path but stop to see something black. I looked forward to see that dog as I knell down towards it.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" I asked the dog as it walks over to me.

The dog rubs his nose on my cheek then licks my cheek making me smile. I pat the dog's head as I soften my eyes.

I sigh, "I'll forgive the dog."

I know that Kaname can hear since this dog is part of Kaname's blood and his bats. They do have connection together as I look back at Karou and Mimi.

"Is something wrong?" Karou asked.

I continue rubbing the dog's head, "I... I actually want to make a detour," I replied seeing a bat behind him having my eyes narrow.

For I know that one bat isn't... Kaname.

I stand up walking whistling to the dog to stand by my side. Karou and Mimi followed me as we finally arrived to where the bat stopped flying. I look at the area to see it was grave. A grave that someone important to us, a nanny, died.

"This is...?" Mimi says catching on to the place.

"Yes. Momoyama's grave. ...The only person who funeral Yuuki went to," I replied.

"Yuuki?" Karou asked walking next to me.

I turn to look at him, "In the other world, there were many funerals I went to. Friends, family, family friends, or friends of the family. It's the same old story, she died naturally. All her family and friends, including us, came to her funeral all wishing to say good-bye, but for me it's completely different."

Mimi and Karou looked at me confused.

"And that will be?" Mimi asked.

"Mortal or immortal... people die," I replied looking at them, "even you two. And... nothing will change from that."

Mimi and Karou looked at me with sadness finally realizing what I'm coming from. Yukimura, a pure blood vampire, died from suicide. Every being dies and nothing can be change. I look at the gate to see a bunch of graves to have my heart suddenly feel a tight pain. I was confused by this but decide to ignore the pain.

I look at the graves to image Momoyama's smile while looking at me and Yuuki.

*Flap *Flap

My eyes narrow as I moved my eyes to look over at a tree seeing more bats coming to the branch. I walked over to the bats to look down at the dog, then looked at the bats. More and more bats come looking like Kaname's but not close. They seem quiet smaller.

I smirked rubbing the dog's head, "How do you do?" I spoke up to one of the bats, "I noticed one of your bats following us. If I am mistaken, then I'm sorry for that."

The bats started opening their wings hitting the dog, which mad a huge puddle on the ground. The bats formed a body that looks familiar but... I won't seem him for long.

"Goood Niiiight~!" He sings making me smirk even wider, "You must be that sheltered little brat from the Kurans?"

"Sheltered', is it?" I spoke having a sarcasm in my voice, "More like... have freedom without his permission, so... what would that be called to you? Prison?"

He just kept smirking amused by this little game I was creating for him.

"How rude of me," I smirked, "I am the youngest Kuran, Kuran Victoria. And you are...?"

He smirks showing me one of his eye, "I'm the head of the Touma clan, and I'm here just to introduce myself to you." I smirk nodding my head towards him but frown watching him, "First off! The stage is kindly finally starting to move towards the bloody violence I love so much, so, you know what...? You know what that means...? It means you get the hell out of my way and don't disturb my enjoyment of the view!"

The bats scattered everyone losing the formation of his body having me look at all of the bats. I had a calm expression as I watch the bats.

"You can't exactly say that it's me that is in the way of your enjoyment. I do not wish to fight you for this fight is hopeless. Besides, I'm looking for something more interesting," I narrowed my eyes at the bats.

I heard a wind cut through to have my eyes widen.

"Victoria/ Victoria-chan!" Mimi and Karou shouted has I put my hand to my now bleeding stomach.

I look down seeing the drops of blood going down the floor. I was getting little pissed from this stupid pure bloods game as my eyes turn red.

The bats that were behind me turned into a black of nothing. I look at the other bats to have my eyes flash having them turn into nothing as well. I look at the remaining bats to have one in my hand.

"I hate playing these kinds of games. You do not want to see me get mad," I narrowed my eyes as the bat turned into nothing again.

More blood was on the floor as I felt myself starting to get weak. My eyes started to get weak as I lean down having Karou catch me.

"Victoria! Are you okay?!" Karou shouted worried.

"I'm fine," I spoke trying to sit up but Karou moves me to lean against me.

"I'm not an idiot! I can see that you're in pain!" Karou shouted at me.

I heard a creak of the grave's gate to see...

_The hooded woman..._

I was confused as I looked at her emotionless eyes staring right at me. I continue to stare at her as my vision sees another person.

_...Zero..._

I look between them to see that it was only Zero staring at me with emotionless eyes.

_Why does Zero and the hooded woman look alike?_

I put my hand over my mouth having blood being cough out.

"Victoria-chan!" Mimi shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine. This pain is nothing. It does feel weird having flesh slowly close into the wound," I spoke panting.

I lean against Karou as they both look at me worried. I looked at them smiling.

"I'm not going to die idiots. Don't look at me a like that," I teased to look at Zero.

Our eyes connected as my heart started to beat loudly.

"I never thought, I was able to see you again. I missed you, Ze...ro..." I closed my eyes surrendering myself to the darkness.

Karou and Mimi look down at Victoria to hear footsteps to see Zero walking towards them. He reaches into his coat to have Karou and Mimi protect Victoria.

"Awww, he noticed me~~" Touma says showing only his head from the little bats that was able to form, "Aww. Bummer I just wanted... to sharpen my blades on her a little more... No need to look so scary... Well, too bad~~!" He says sticking his tongue out.

Zero pointed bloody rose at him, "Diappear. I don't care taht this is just an alter version of you, I'll still beat it to a pulp until it doesn't work anymore!" Zero threaten angry.

"Okay~!" The boy says disappearing disappointed.

Karou and Mimi watch the bats to look down at Victoria getting worried.

"Victoria-chan," Mimi spoke her name looking at her sleepy face.

"Victoria-"

Kaoru was suddenly cut off when Zero grabbed Victoria to have her over his shoulder.

**"Zero!" **They shouted.

Zero sighed looking at them, "Come on, I know a place nearby where we can lay her down so that she rests for now..."

Karou sigh grabbing Mimi's hand, "Fine..."

They walk behind Zero as they continue to keep an eye on Victoria. Zero stepped on Victoria's blood that was on the floor.

"This blood... send someone to clean it up later," Zero orders.

"Aidou will do it later," Mimi replied frowning.

_This scent... A nostalgic scent... Why does my heart hurt remembering this scent... I miss this scent so much..._

Zero walks into a place with Victoria still over him to have Mimi and Karou walk to the door.

"Thanks for the hard work... But uhm... you are...?" The man asked. Zero showed his ID to have the man smile, "Oh! It is you, Kiryuu-sama! Please come this way. I assume you are need of a bed?"

As soon as they walk pass the door beeps started forming behind them. Mimi looked at the beams to look at Zero worried.

"What the heck was that?!" Mimi asked afraid worried.

Karou sighed glaring at Zero to have him sigh as well.

"This place is one of the safe houses belonging to the Hunter association. It's set up so that vampires can't come in, unless they'be been tamed already..." Zero looks at Karou and Mimi, "Well, your master is Victoria but I'm surprised it came out so late."

"Oh!" Karou says pulling on to continue forward.

"This way sir. There's no one else here tonight, so all the rooms are free," Zero says.

"I'll be on watch duty," Someone suddenly shouts to have them look behind to see...

"Aidou!" Mimi shouted surprised.

Aidou looked at them angry to look over as Zero walked to the room with the bed.

"You're idiots!" Aidou yelled and scolded them, "How could you have let your master get injured like that?!"

He continues to scold them as Victoria slowly regains from conscious.

*Ba-thump *Ba-thump

_A heart bumping... blood running... the sweet scent... such a nostalgic scent..._

I put my hand on his shoulder to sit up a little putting my hand through his hair.

_It... smells so good..._

I run my nose to his neck having a smile on my face.

_I miss this scent..._

I felt the arm that was around my waist to tighten. I lick Zero's neck to feel him relax as I open my fangs to stop seeing a bat. I moved my head to look at Zero's eyes. My eyes widen as I put my hand over my mouth.

_Zero..._

"Changed your mind, didn't you...? ...Well you just barely escaped dying..." Zero says making me look at him angry.

"Well that's nice to say that to someone your in love with," I moved my head to look down.

"Oh, and the 'almost bite me' was a great wake up call," Zero started back making me look at him, "Especially doing to the guy you also love."

A blush started to hit my cheeks as I bonked on his head, "Put me down, you idiot!" I shouted getting angry and... feeling like my old self.

"You have to do something first," Zero says as I stare at him.

He smirks pointing my lips to... his... My cheeks automatically went red as my heart started beating even faster.

"Idiot! Don't think of something like that! You completely change-"

"Your the one that made me change," Zero cut me off as I felt his lips softly touch mine.

I look at him with wide eyes as he puts me on the ground.

_**"Can I still stay by your side...? Forever..."**_

My eyes widen remembering my promise with Kaname as I step back to clench my chest.

_**"A huge chunk of my heart is still attach to... Zero..."**_

A felt myself fighting with myself.

_Zero... Kaname... Zero... Kaname..._

This whole confusion and pain made my feelings go up to see that I broke the window.

"What happened?!" Aidou shouted walking in the room along with Mimi and Karou.

I looked at them to have my eyes look back at Zero.

"Zero... I..." I look at the window to look back at him.

"I know," He says looking at me cold eyes, "It won't change the fact that I found you."

My eyes widen as my heart clench but the promise with Kaname was still in my head. I moved over to the window to jump down hearing Aidou shout my name. Karou and Mimi turned into little puff balls as I continue run to another hallway.

_I need to run away... I can't handle this... My heart his hurting so much... Tears are at the corner of my eyes... Kaname... Zero... why... why?!_

I continue running to look upstairs seeing Kaname's dog. I looked at the dog to look down. I put my hand on my head.

"I'm glad that your okay..." I panted while speaking, "It... It hurts... I want to go home, Kaname! I want to go home with you and Onee-sama! I can't do this anymore! It hurts! I don't care if I'm punished! Please..." I look at the dog to have tears go down my cheeks, "Please take me home..."

_**"I found you..."**_

Mimi and Karou fly fast as they can to turn into a necklace around Victoria's neck. They left Aidou watching them flying away.

_I'm sorry... Zero... I'm sorry..._

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if this story was so short. _**

**_I might not be able to update after this or next week, but maybe Friday, because I will be studying really hard on my final exams. I hope you guys wish me luck on them._**

**_I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Please review. _**


	33. Chapter 32

_**Hey guys! So, there were some questions I got that involves the ending. I'm not giving much away because that will kind of spoil the story in the end. **_

_**The answer is that in the end of the story, it will be a happy ending. Victoria/Zero and Victoria/Kaname will still be together, but in a different way. In the end their will be extra that will explain everything about her relationship with the two main leads. **_

_**I hope you guys will be patient for the end of the story. I hope that I was able to answer that question well, because I don't want to give the ending away. **_

_**Please enjoy this story. I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 32**

Have you ever felt like your trap no matter what you do? That the world seem to faze in and out every time. While feeling that cold, wet blood that is place on your neck. You breathe so heavy trying to control yourself from the intense thirst, and feeling anger by acting like this.

That is exactly how I feel. Anger, guilt, regret, sadness, and much more than you can ever imagine. I lay on Kaname's bed with my blood all over my neck and on the sheet of his bed. My hands were in fist as I tighten my hold on the chest refusing to give into this. I look to the side of the bed to feel Kaname's hand on my cheek.

"You didn't drink his blood..." Kaname says harshly, yet softly, "On that single thing, you did great..."

He lean down to have his fangs pierce my neck harshly and again trying, and I mean trying, gently.

It was that same feeling again, every time he drinks my blood. I feel trap. I feel that I can't do anything. I can't stop him. Knowing this, angers me so much that my eyes turn red and the floor starts to have cracks.

Kaname release his fangs from my neck whispering in my ear, "Stop, Victoria. You need to calm down. Don't forget, it was you said it was okay for me to punish you."

My eyes widen as I knew he was right. I soften my breathing calming down as my eyes turn back to its original color.

Kaname sit up to look down at me whipping my blood from his lips. I glare at him but not harshly as he narrows his own eyes.

"The feeling of powerlessness... makes one feel mortifyingly angry at themselves, doesn't it...?" Kaname asked.

I couldn't help but nod knowing his right. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand grab onto my arm.

"Why...? Why would you still give me Hope...? I don't understand..." I spoke tiredly as I felt his lips on my wrist, and his hand on my forehead soothing.

"All I want is for you to see that I was serious... Victoria... I just... thought you should realize one thing though... The fact that there are things for which no matter how hard someone tries, it always comes down to nothing," Kaname replies. He puts his hand on my cheek, "I left Hope with you so that you would realize that..." He pierced my wrist but I didn't flinch.

"Princess of destruction..." I spoke softly to feel him flinch, "Isaya-sama told me. Yukimura was... known as the princess of destruction. She killed herself... for you." Kaname didn't glance at me as he continue to drink, "Why does... she have to do with me? Kaname... just what are you afraid of?"

"I'm so afraid, so dreadfully afraid that one day... you might throw yourself into a lost cause and sacrifice your life in the attempt... or you would kill yourself to sacrifice the people you love. ...I don't want... I don't want to live that a second time... or have you do it again..."

My eyes widen in confusion as I stare at him asking, "Again?" I put my hand on his cheek as I watch his eyes suddenly change to the old Kaname, "I don't understand. It was Yukimura who killed herself to protect you, not me. Why would I do it-"

My eyes widen as I slowly put my hand down but he grasp in his hands.

"Victoria..." He spoke my name softly as I continue to look at him confused and disbelief.

"Your lying Kaname. That doesn't make sense. What are you trying to say? That I'm..." Kaname lift me up to put his arms around me.

"Victoria, the girl who sacrifice herself. The girl you keep having visions of in your dream. It shows something about you than you can ever understand," Kaname says next to me ear.

He picks me up bridal style as I continue to stare at him unsure. He continues to walk down the hallway I saw before. The smell of Kaname, the birth of my reincarnation becoming my brother, the thing that started everything.

Kaname moved forward putting me on his coffin as I look up at him.

"Why? Why are you showing me this? Kaname just what are you-"

"It's time you know truth," Kaname cut me off as I look at him with wide eyes. He stares at leaning down pulling my head to his neck, "You need to finally know... everything of who you are. ...My memories... will show you what you need to know... Drink as much as you need."

I look at him from the corner of my eyes as he nods his head. I grip his shoulders as pierce my fangs to his neck. I closed my as I'm suddenly surrounded of other images that I have never seen before. Images after images seem to surround me as I see the woman over and over again.

_**"Kaname, I think I can finally tell you my true name," The woman spoke smiling.**_

**_Kaname put his arms around the woman's waist as she put her head against his chest, "What is it?"_**

**_"Naomi," Kaname looks down at the woman with wide eyes, "My name is Naomi Yukimura." _**

_...Naomi Yukimura..._

I continue falling down as I continue stare at the woman. I suddenly felt my back hit something and a soft chuckle against my ear.

"So, you're the reincarnation."

My eyes widen as I quickly stand up to turn around see a woman with light brown hair that goes to her middles knees, and soft, gentle, chocolate brown eyes.

"Your..." I point at her to hear her chuckle softly.

"Yes, I'm Naomi Yukimura. You're my reincarnation, Victoria Kuran," Naomi continue to chuckle seeing my surprised expression, "You might want to close your mouth."

I did as she said as I walked over to her, "Why did you suddenly start appearing?"

She tilted her head as he eyes narrowed darkly, "Because... something is about to repeat itself, and it involves you."

"Me?" I asked.

Naomi smiled putting her hand on my head softly rubbing it, "Instead of you and me asking and answering questions. How about I show you?"

In that second, everything around me just turned black. I reached for Naomi, even though I can't see or feel her presence anymore.

"Naomi... Naomi... Nao-"

"Yukimura," A familiar voice spoke up cutting into my calling for her name.

I turned around to see the hooded woman that looks... a lot like...

"Zero!" I shouted looking at the hooded woman.

The hooded woman walked over to Naomi with a short smiling while having her horse beside her, "Yukimura, what are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't be with the others?"

Naomi stared at her childhood friend then look back at the river that showed the moon.

"I... I want to see the water. You know how rarely I see a river like this and..." Naomi replied looking at the house to see everyone smiling and having a nice time, "I'm not a big fan of this," Naomi looked back at the river.

She sighed facing her back Naomi, "If that is what you want. Good luck-"

She stop talking to see her house move over to Naomi siting down next to her. Naomi smiled patting the horse's back. The childhood friend sighed once more but smile walking back to the house.

Naomi looked at her childhood friend then looked back at the river. She mostly watching the moon's reflection on the water.

"Pretty..." Naomi spoke quietly with a smile on her face.

"It is," Another one spoke.

Naomi was startled as she turned around to see the man that she accidentally met before.

"Your..." Yukimura stand up with a blank expression.

The man walked to Yukimura siting on the other side with her. Naomi stare at him for a few seconds then sit back down.

"It's... Kaname, right?" Naomi asked unsure.

Kaname stare at her then look back at the water, "It is," He replied, "Your childhood friend pick that name for me."

Naomi stare at him then put her hands in the water, "She saved you, didn't she?" Kaname stared at Naomi as she stand up facing him her back, "She will save anyone, even if it means that she would destroy herself. She's such an idiot at times," Naomi looked at the horse, "Isn't that right?"

The horse made a noise agreeing with her. Naomi smile rubbing the horse's back again as she stared back at Kaname.

"Protect my childhood friend. She's the only one that I have left that is family to me," Naomi says sadly.

Kaname stares at Naomi with wide eyes as she face him her back again. She waved her hand to him shouting bye-bye as the horse standing up following her.

"Say," Kaname called out to Naomi.

Naomi turned to look at Kaname as he stretched his hand out towards her, "Would it be bad if I asked for a dance?"

Naomi stared at him confused as she looked at his hand and him. It was quiet for a few minutes just listening to the music that was in the house. Naomi didn't know what came over her as she put her hand over his.

Kaname pulled her in his arms as they started to dance. Naomi look down the ground confused.

"Um..." Naomi spoke up.

"There are other people that can be part of your family too," Kaname cut her off. Naomi stared at him with wide-eyes as he continue, "You need to meet other people and they can soon be part of your family just like her. For instance," Kaname stare down at Naomi as her heart suddenly starts beating, "I can be part of it."

Naomi's eyes widen as she step back from Kaname holding onto her heart.

"Yukimura?" Kaname question.

Naomi stare at him for a few seconds before turning on her heel running with the horse to the stables. As she reached the stables and set the horse in her home, she sighed trying to calm down her heart.

"What... What was that all about?" Naomi spoke to herself.

I stare at Naomi as the sudden image starts to change. There were so many images of her and her childhood friend together having a great time, and times were she was with Kaname. She looked pain at times, blushing, smiling, and other emotions that makes her look like she was in love.

I blink to see the Kaname that I know under me as I stare at him. We continue to stare at each other as the images starts to over come me.

"I'm the reincarnation of your past lover..." I spoke slowly.

Kaname nodded his head as I continue to stare at him. I narrowed my eyes as I lean down towards him.

"I might be her reincarnation, but I'm not her," I spoke softly having Kaname's face in my hands. Kaname didn't say anything as I lean closer to look at his neck, "But... that doesn't mean I don't want to have me old memories."

I pierce his neck once more before he can say anything. I open my eyes to see the images one more again. There was one memory where Yukimura refused to drink her childhood friends blood.

"Idiot," Naomi rubbed her friends hair, "I won't ever, ever drink your blood. As long as I'm alive, I won't drink from you."

Naomi walked pass her as her childhood friend's hand started to turn into a fist. Naomi look up to see Kaname saw the whole thing put just patted his shoulder walking pass him.

"Yukimura..." Kaname spoke her name.

Naomi put her finger to her lips to shush him, "It's okay. Don't worry, Kaname."

..._Naomi..._

_**Outside of her dream...**_

"Victoria... I already know what decision you are about to make... and what you will do... You were born right beside me... and your little hands held onto mind so strongly and kindly... that smile that brightens my day... That mus be enough... Victoria has done so much for me already..." Kaname says to hear the doors open.

He turns to see Karou, Mimi, Yuki, and...

"Aidou..."

**Inside the memories...**

I open my eyes to see Naomi was smiling at the horse that her childhood friend rides. I was happy to see that smile on Naomi's face to see her stare at the horse.

"I met amazing people," Naomi starts talking to the horse, "I met my childhood friend again. I met a man that I fell in love with. I... I also knew who destroy my village."

My eyes widen as I saw tear going down her cheeks.

"How could I be so blind? How could I not realize that it was me?" Naomi ask herself as more tears start falling down her cheeks, "I... killed them. I killed everyone."

"Naomi!"

Naomi turned around to see her childhood friend starting at her with wide eyes. Her eyes widen seeing Naomi's tear stained cheeks.

"I... I heard what happened," Naomi step back as she continue to move forward, "It wasn't your fault to set that fire," Naomi continue to step back, "It wasn't your fault, Naomi. Naomi..."

"It is my fault!" Naomi shouted, "I killed them all! I'm a murder-"

Arms wrapped around her stopping her from talking or moving, "Your not! It was the vampire you. It was not you. I know you, Naomi. You are my best friend. My sister. And I know you didn't kill them."

Naomi wrapped her arms around her best friend as she continue to cry. She started to remember the fire of the village, the death of her parents, her big brother, she remembers everything.

"I'm sorry," Naomi spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

She smooth down Naomi's hair as she continue to apologize to no one but her memories. As Naomi continues to apologize she sooner or later started to fall asleep.

"I see you calm her down."

The hooded woman turn to see Kaname staring at Naomi. She noticed a certain type of look that she never seen before that only shows to Naomi.

"Yes..." She replied to Kaname.

Kaname walked over to her stretching his arms out for Naomi asking, "Let me carry her."

The hooded woman stare at him but allowed him to carry her. The hooded woman stand up staring at Kaname's back.

"Kaname..." The hooded woman called.

"Yes," Kaname replied.

"Are you in love with Yukimura?" She asked.

It was was quiet for Kaname to face her with a smile that says it all. The hooded woman's eyes were wide but smile with relief.

I stare at them as they continue to walk. I notice a presence besides me to see Naomi staring at her old memories.

"I... I didn't know you had a brother," I asked.

Naomi smiled looking down, "He's my half brother. He's a feather."

My eyes widen as I stare at her with wide eyes. Naomi glanced at me with that same soft smile.

"I soon found out that he didn't die in the fire. I unfortunately took only the pure blood vampire blood that was in the feathers blood system. My brother was lucky since he was born a feather. He's known as a Shapeshifter. He can turn into anyone, or anything for instance..." Her smile widen when suddenly Aidou at the Hunter's place came into my mind, "How did he get there so fast in the first place?"

My eyes widen even more as I continue to stare at her unsure. She started at me more turning her body towards me.

"Kaname and I were lovers for a short time. It didn't last that long but..." Naomi closed her eyes with a pain expression, "I... I almost hurt him with my powers," I continue to stare at her as her story echos in my mind, "He told me he was alright. That he wasn't hurt and everything was going to be okay. I desperately wanted to believe him, but I knew that I just couldn't stand and watch him or her get hurt to help me with myself. So, I decided the best way to save them... was from myself."

"Suicide..." I spoke slowly.

She turn to look at me as her eyes sadden.

"Yes, but I did remember one thing before I decided to kill myself. The one thing that no other pure blood has," Naomi says looking at the scene of her and Kaname together.

I stare at it as well asking, "And that would be...?"

"...Seeing the future..." Naomi replied.

I was shocked. I was surprised. I had no idea what I was feeling but somehow, someway, I knew she was going to say that. I just didn't know how, or why but I felt like everything made sense.

"I saw you, Victoria," Naomi continue as we stare at the images that comes in my head, "I remembered one day he asked if I ever had a daughter what would I name her? Instead of me saying it, I wrote it on my death note."

_"Dear Kaname,_

_If you are reading this note, then this is saying that I killed myself. I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore. I didn't want you to feel the burden of the powers that I carry. I love you to much to hurt you. I know it will take time for you to realize that I'm gone and so will my best friend._

_I'm sorry if you think that I left you. I'm sorry if you are crying right now and I can't be there for you. I know what I have done will never be forgiven. I understand that, but it doesn't mean we will never met again._

_We will see each other again, Kaname. Until then, can you wait for me? I still want you to fall in love with other people and having your own children, but... I will never forget you Kaname. _

_I remember you asked me a question, If I had a daughter, what would I name her? I know it seems strange and new but for some reason... a name comes to mind at the last moment. I would name her..."_

"Victoria..." Naomi spoke from telling me the letter.

I stare at her as she smiled. She pat my head as tears come down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that you now have to take the burden of our powers. Please take care of yourself, Victoria. My reincarnation. For I will help you, I know your plan and I will help you to the very end," Naomi kissed my cheek as she suddenly disappeared.

I was suddenly in a room that a lot of broken glass and in front of me was... Kaname.

..._Kaname..._

**_Finally! I finish this chapter. I hope that this chapter wasn't so short and explains a few things about Yukimura. If you guys have any other questions that like to ask me. Then please review or PM._**

**_Please review. _**


	34. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but this chapter will explain on why Victoria calls her weapon Hope. Also, this one will be a short chapter, but please enjoy. **_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 33**

I stare at Kaname that is pain as I quickly step forward to step on some broken glass. I look down at the broken window to remember the one that he broke in the window. I knell down to grab one of the window piece to feel sadness in my heart.

"...Naomi..."

I look up to see that Kaname was staring at me with wide eyes. I stare at him with a soft smile as I shook my head left and right.

"...I'm sorry. I'm not exactly her but..."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Kaname says sighing to look down at the weapons in his hands.

My eyes widen as I called out, "Artemis... Hope..."

"Artemis...?" Kaname called out to the weapon that has one blade on one end, "Yes... the name of the goddess of the hunt, chastity, and the moon... It certainly is a worthy name for this things. But... why are you calling this one Hope?"

He shows me the weapon that has to blades on each end and that is completely white. The moon shines on it like a light in a dark place. I finally thought of an idea on why naming it Hope since it was the Headmaster that told me it's name.

"A light that shines bright in a very dark room," I spoke up having Kaname look at me confused, "One light that can show you the way. Hope, a light that shows bright," I explained more.

Kaname looked at me with understanding as I smiled at him gently one more time.

"You might also get to meet Naomi again," I spoke up softly.

Kaname looked at me with wide eyes as I walk forward to him, "I'm sure that Naomi wants you to have family of your own including her. If you keep hurting yourself like this then... Naomi will never be happy," I look down sadly.

"H...How could know anything about Naomi? Who are you?" Kaname asked me with anger in his voice and eyes.

"My... My name is Victoria Kuran," I spoke up having his eyes widen again with shock, "I'm your descendant and the reincarnation of Naomi."

"Then..." Kaname eyes were wide as he tried to grab my wrist but... it went through, "Wait a minute."

"I can't. I have to go," I pulled my hand back to my chest smiling at him, "I'll see you soon."

I closed my eyes as I felt the tears go down my cheeks and my hand clenching to my chest tightly. I felt arms around me as I see brown hair in my vision.

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard on you," Naomi says.

"Now I don't know if Kaname like me for me or is in love with the reincarnation of you," I spoke up through my tears.

"I'm sure it's you. I mean, you were in memories as a child and you are still important to him," Naomi reassures me, "There is one thing I must tell you."

I looked at her unsure until she smirked whispering in my ear saying, "Zero Kiryuu is actually the reincarnation of my childhood friend."

My eyes widen as I looked at her surprised. I kept blinking and blinking seeing her smirk with amusement.

"I... I don't believe it!" I shout as my eyes snapped open to see that I was back in the tomb. I looked around to see Mimi, Karou, and... "Aidou-senpai!" I sit up, "I thought you were at the Hunter Association."

He looked at me confused crossing his arms saying, "I never left this house after having your orders to bring Yuuki-sama back home."

"Then..."

**_"I never knew you had a brother?"_**

**_"He's my half-brother. He's a feather." _**

My eyes widen as I stare at Mimi and Karou, "Mimi, Karou, could Yukimura have a brother that is a feather."

Mimi and Karou's eyes were wide.

Karou spoke up, "Actually, I'm not so sure. We don't have that many feathers that are alive anymore. Though, we do have this one feather that is a..." Karou's eyes widen in realization.

I stand up crossing my arms as I narrow my eyes looking at Mimi's and Karou's panic face.

"Okay look. Karou, I want you go back to the Hunter Association and talk to this fake Aidou-senpai. Mimi, I want you to stay with me for now, okay?" I ordered sounding like a true Kuran.

"Victoria..." Aidou spoke up surprise to see me like this, "What happen to you?"

I took a rose that was on my chest and now between my fingers.

I looked at Aidou replying, "I just remembered a few things. I need some talking to do with Kaname."

I walked away from them as I open the doors calmly walking down the steps, and finally entering the room to see Kaname drinking... blood tablets? I looked at him then look down at the rose in my hands. I start to get angry as I look at him stretching the rose.

"What's with the rose?! It's almost as if your doing this for a dead person!" I shouted at him.

"I was fetching your clothes while I came across a vase. I thought it might remove the 'bad taste'. After seeing such unclean events, one should gaze upon nature's beauty," Kaname replies.

I look at him for a few minutes then sighed, "Well, thanks for the change of clothes and the rose but... I must ask you something."

Kaname looks at me as his suddenly widen when he grabs my arms, "I have forgotten about Naomi a long time ago. I'm not in love with her anymore. And I don't love the you that was once Naomi. I love you as just you."

My eyes widen as I stare with a blank expression, "You got all of that from just looking at my eyes?" I asked.

Kaname smiled answering my questions when he suddenly kissed my forehead, "I know you more than you believe."

I put my hands on his chest gripping on his shirt. I put my head on his chest as I smiled.

"I'm glad that you told me who I was before. I think me and Naomi have a lot of things in common," I spoke softly to hear Kaname chuckle.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kaname asked chuckling.

"We both fell in love with an idiot," I replied to feel his lips on my forehead again.

"You... You still want me to be your brother and your lover while I..."

"Yes, you did lie," I cut him off, "But it doesn't matter because the past is in the past Kaname. It's okay."

"Victoria..." He tighten his hold on me.

_I've finally figure it out. Why I have those dreams of that woman? What is going to happen to me in the future? Things... are going to repeat themselves. And I'll have to change this story... more than imagine._

**_So, I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to update on this story and my other stories. _**

**_Please be patient for the next coming chapters. And I hope you know why Victoria called her weapon Hope, since I did have a question about that before. _**

**_If you guys have any questions about the future chapters, I'll try my best to answer them in the next or later chapters. _**

**_Please review. _**


	35. Chapter 34

_Hey** guys! Sorry I haven't update for weeks maybe. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 34**

"Aidou-senpai's father, we're really very sorry," Yuuki says bowing down for me and her, "Because of us, you think that Aidou-senpai was kidnapped. We're sorry for making you feel confused," Yuuki's voice suddenly turns very depressed making me sigh.

I quickly stop her by having my hand on her head. Aidou-dono was talking to Yuuki while she was still having that depressed look. I don't know why she has that depressed voice because it wasn't her fault.

I look at Yuuki and Aidou-dono as they talk to each other while I put my hand on my chin looking down at the floor.

**_"Victoria..." _**Someone spokes up making my eyes widen with this familiar voice,_** "Victoria..." **_

I quickly stood up ignoring the weird looks I have been having while walking out of the room. I will admit that is rude but this voice... it just can't be.

"Naomi..." I whispered softly outside of the room, "Naomi, is that you?"

_**"Yes, it's me. I forgot mention that my brother knows that you are the reincarnation of me, and the daughter of the Kuran's." **_

"Well thanks for that little tip. Do you have any idea what your brother wants with me?" I asked crossing my arms.

_**"I'm thinking that since you are reincarnation and he's my OLDER brother. He wants to protect you." **_

"Family..." I whisper softly, "Well, I might be the reincarnation but that doesn't mean I'm actually you. I am me and..."

**"Victoria!" **Kaoru shouted in my head, **"I just got in touch with the fake Aidou-senpai. He's saying that he wants to help you."**

"I don't see anything wrong with that," I replied blankly, "Why does he want to help anyway?"

**"Because he knows you're not from this world," **Karou replied making my eyes widen, **"He knows that you are planning something stupid. Victoria, what is he talking about?" **

My mouth was to a full line feeling angry about this as I spoke up, "What is his name, Kaoru?"

_"Eiichi."_

My eyes widen for another voice to spoke up that wasn't even Karou's, Naomi's, or Mimi's.

_"My name is Eiichi Yukimura. I finally got to meet you, Reincarnation of Naomi." _

"What exactly are you telling Karou? How do you even know what I am plannin-"

_"Because I know my sister," _He rudely cut me off getting annoyed by me already, "_And just to let you know, Kaname is talking with Ruka and Akatsuki. Whatever you are planning Victoria, I want to help. I lost my sister before. I'm not going to lose her again." _

My eyes narrowed as I shouted at him, "I am not Naomi! Naomi is dead but I am just her reincarnation. I-"

_"I know that, but everything about you reminds of her. I know you want to ask me questions and continue to shout at me, but we don't have time. The story is moving fast and you need to change. For instance, you know what to do when Kaname is about to kill Aidou-dono." _

I narrowed my eyes even more as I told him my plan. Unexpectedly, he agree to go along with my plan but I knew that Kaname was going to get mad. I walk forward getting everyone's voice out of my head. I walk up to my room getting dress as flash of the past ten years start to come into my mind.

_Things change... People change..._

I walk down the steps to continue walking down the hallway.

_The story is changing... But... now... it's changing even more._

I pass Ruka and Akatsuki but stop saying, "Take care of Kaname,"

Their eyes widen as I continue walking to look at Kaname's doors.

_The true story begins here. Opening the door to this room will change everything. Should I take that risk? Should I avoided it? All I know is that once entering this room, the past will repeat and it will because of me._

I took a deep breathe as I open the door to see Kaname facing his back on me.

"I saw Ruka and Akatsuki," I spoke up siting on a couch.

Kaname's eyes were on me replying, "I see. Victoria, are you accusing me of anything?"

I shook my head replying back, "I'm not saying that at all. It's just that... You hurt Ruka so many times and she still is in love with you. I hate to admit that I'm jealous of Ruka's strong heart."

"Victoria..." Kaname finally turn to look at me as I face the floor.

"She decides on one person to fall in love with, while I..." Zero and Kaname comes into mind standing with their backs face with each other, "It's amazing how so much things has change from then to now."

Kaname smiled softly saying, "Yes. You were fist just a child that understood the meaning of this world, and now more things are happening to you. You also seem to change rather quickly, you... act a little like Naomi too."

I smirk like a devil, "Having Naomi's past memories in my head changing's a lot out of someone. Especially getting to know someone a little a bit more," I looked up to see Kaname holding his jacket, "I see you're going out, Kaname."

My head made me remember about my childhood friend, who looks a lot like Zero. My heart suddenly felt pain just from remembering that it was her that got to name him his name. God, do I hate having a jealously feeling.

"Jealous, Victoria," Kaname asked matching my devilish smirking.

I look up at Kaname angry knowing that he's teasing.

"That's not funny, Kaname," I shouted at him angry but he only chuckled walking to a box.

I knew exactly what that box held as he walked over to me with a serious and guilt expression.

"I want you to keep this important thing," Kaname says taking my hand to hold the key.

Kaname looked down at my hand as I fist the key. Kaname was still holding my hand as he place a soft kiss on my fingers.

"...Hey, Victoria, can I ask you something..." Kaname asked as I looked up at him, "Victoria, how do you see me?" My eyes slightly widen as he continue, "I want to hear it from you. Instead of only guessing for myself."

"My Ancestor..." I spoke slowly as his eyes widen, "My brother... my past lover... my lover now... Kaname Kuran... A liar... loves to keep secrets... same species as me... someone admire... and... the man I love till now and forever. When you told me that I was engaged to you by our parents, I didn't care one bit of that but when you told me that you love me. I was so happy that I felt like I can cry. I love you, Kaname-"

Kaname cut me off as his lips fell on mine. His lips were gentle, sometimes harsh, and sometimes soft. I can feel all of his emotions he held in the kiss; anger, confusion, sadness, guilt, and most importantly... love. It was kiss that I know that meant goodbye for this might be my last kiss with him... for a while at least. I grip on his shirt to deepen the kiss but he stop before it's get any further, and I won't deny that I was angry he stop.

He looked at me soft and gentle eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. He then put his palm on my cheek as I closed my eyes enjoying his his warmth.

_"Victoria..."_

Eichi's voice ring my head telling me that it was time. I took a deep breathe as I look up at Kaname.

"Kaname... I have to go..."

Kaname's eyes widen as I got out of his hold for him to ask, "Are you going somewhere?"

I look at the floor, "Yeah..."

_**"Victoria... I'm sorry..." **_Naomi spoke.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked as a smirk was plastered on my face.

"The same place you are going," I looked up at him to show him my red eyes as I grab his throat to pull to the wall.

He was siting on the floor as I was towering over him. He put his hand on my wrist knowing that I won't kill him.

"I'm sorry Kaname... You can run, but... I won't let your hands have blood on them," Kaname's eyes widen as I called out, "Eiichi! Karou! Mimi!"

Karou, Mimi, and Eiichi finally showed up. Eiichi had dark black hair and green eyes that was like the forest. His expression's were unreadable but in my head his words sounded demanding, serious, and protectiveness like a big brother.

"Eii..chi..." Kaname says with wide eyes.

Eiichi smiled at Kaname replying, "Nice to see you again, Kaname. Sorry about this."

After he said that, Eiichi took my arm and transported me, Karou, and Mimi out of here.

"No!" Kaname shouted.

We were outside the forest as Eiichi let go of my gently. I look at the building in front of us to look at Eiichi one more time.

"Eiichi, I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked once more.

Eiichi grabbed his sword and turn himself to Kaname. His sword looked like Kaname's that killed Aidou-dono in the manga. Eiichi nodded his head, not wasting anytime to go in.

I looked at Eiichi backs as I stare at Karou and Mimi.

"You two can back down if you want. I'm not forcing you-"

"We know," Mimi replied with a smile, "We want to help you."

"Even if you weren't our master. We would do anything for you," Karou replied with a smile.

I smiled back at them nodding my head as the real Kaname's presence made himself known in the forest. I moved my head and walk towards the distance that Kaname was at. He was with Ruka and Akatsuki.

Kaname was ready to go inside but I swung Hope to make him stop. Hope wasn't in her true form so I was able to swing her like a boomerang and back to me. I will admit it took practice but I figured out how I was able to do it. Kaname, Ruka, and Akatsuki turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria..." Kaname whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kaname," I replied with no emotions held in my voice, "I can't let you get involve with my plans. I told you didn't I?" Kaname's eyes widen as I lifted Hope to her true form, "It will not be you who will have blood on their hands."

"Victoria," Kaname moved forward a little, "Are you telling me-" Kaname's eyes widen when he realized something, "Where's Eiichi?" I smirked as Kaname finally figured it out, "You made Eiichi turn into me. What kind of game are you planning, Victoria?"

"Kaname, you were going to kill Aidou-dono for everyone to believe that you were evil and turned against us. I made Eiichi turned into you so that you could still have that plan on running and everyone fighting against you, but... killing Purebloods Kaname... that would be my job after this," I swing Hope as I lunged straight towards Kaname, who blocked it with his sword.

"You mean to tell me that this was your plan from the start," Kaname asked angry.

"It wasn't at first," I replied softly, "When I found out that I was a Kuran. I thought that I can change your mind on trying to killing the pure bloods," Kaname and I were still fighting as I continue talking, "But then Sara... when I met her at that ball and the first crime happen. I knew that it would be impossible to change your mind then. So, I decided to come up with a new plan. It will be me to finish my childhood's friend wish. It will be me that kill all of the pure blood except you and my sister. I'm sorry Kaname but you have gone through so much and I'm not allowing you to hurt yourself like this every again. I'm changing the story."

I heard a huge door opening making a squeak sound and a scream from Aidou. I smirked as I realized Eiichi did the job. I stop my attack on Kaname and moved back to Mimi and Karou.

"Victoria..." Kaname whisper.

"Your criminal now, Kaname. You better run. Good-bye..." In those seconds, I can feel my heart shattering to pieces as I looked at Kaname's expression.

Mimi transported us to a hallway as I quickly run shouting, "Kaname!" with a worried and frightening shout.

As I finally entered the spot where Eiichi supposedly kill Aidou-dono. My eyes widen in shock as I stared at Eiichi/Kaname.

"Kaname..." I whisper as tears started to fall down my cheeks, "Why?"

**Extra!**

** [ A/N: I know that you guys have never read anything about Victoria's life in the other world. So I have decided to make an extra about one part of her life in the other world. I just pass 2 extra manga in the Vampire Knight so I decided to make one my own. If you guys don't like extras then you don't have to read. Those that do, please enjoy this extra.]**

When I was brought into the Star family. I will that it's unique little house. It's strange to be adopted in house and still can't speak for a while.

My sister Sarah, well, she was tricky, she didn't like me.

When I was walking through the hallway and I accidentally bumped into her she shouted, "Watch where you are going?"

I knew that she didn't like me and I didn't know why. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't say anything. Instead of fighting with her, I walked in the kitchen to see my adopted mother making lunch.

"Victoria, Is something the matter?" Mother asked.

I shook my head replying a 'no' to her. Mother frowned as I still couldn't say anything. She has been trying her hardest for me to get to say something. She teaches me English. I understand the language but I still can't say anything.

"Well, would you like to help me get lunch set up?" The chicken should be just about right. It will be at the right time when your father comes home," Mother says having a big smile on her face.

I nodded my head as I grabbed the napkins, forks, spoon, and knifes. I walk to the table to get everything set up. I was small so it was hard for me to get things set up.

"Let me help," A rude, yet gentle voice said from behind me.

I turn to see Sarah putting the napkins and forks on the table. I tilted my head looking at her with confusion. Sarah glances at me narrowing her eyes.

"God, would you stop looking at me like that?!" Sarah says angry.

"What's wrong, Sarah-" Mother looks at me and Sarah until starts chuckling.

I grew even more confused as Sarah's face turn red.

"I see," Mother looks at me, "Victoria, can you show me the way you were looking at Sarah?"

I did the same thing twice for Mother to start chuckling again.

"Mother! Stop laughing!" Sarah says shy.

"Victoria, Is the reason you look sad was because Sarah was shouting at you like that?" I nodded my head amazed by how she knows me so well, "You see dear, Sarah's weakness are cute things. Including their cute little adopted sister."

"I do not have a weakness for cute things!" Sarah shouts.

"Yes, you do sweetie," Mother says, "Your eyes always sparkles when you see something cute. I think you are secretly happy that you have a cute little sister."

"I-" Sarah couldn't say anything as she was now even more red from embarrassment.

"See," Mother says.

"See what?" A husky voice shouts into the room.

"Dad!" Sarah shouts running to Father hugging him.

"Somebody missed me," Father laughed.

"Dad, tell mom that I don't have a weakness for cute things especially my little sister," Sarah complains.

Father thinks for a minute then looks at Sarah serious, "Sorry honey, I can't deny that."

"Dad, that's so mean," Sarah complains with a pout like she is little kid.

Father starts laughing as mother walks over to him.

"Sarah started yelling at Victoria and I knew it was because of Sarah's weakness," Mother says as Father stared at me.

"Sarah thinks Victoria is cute, huh?" Father questions walking up to me.

He knells down grabbing the knifes and spoons in my head to put them on table. He looks back at me to rise his hand and... suddenly starts tickling my side.

"Ahhh!" I started shouting while laughing at the same time.

"Cute.. What cute?! I don't see it! Do you see it Nancy?! All I see is someone laughing," Father says laughing along with me.

He puts his other arm around me as he suddenly starts tickling my neck with his other hand.

"Hahahaha!" I was laughing really badly as he continue tickling.

He lifts me up the ground and stops tickling me to kiss me on the cheek.

"Yep. She is cute," Father says walking to Sarah and Mother.

Mother was smiling and even Sarah was too. I put my arms around Father's neck as I felt safe in his arms.

"Mother..." I whisper, "Father... Sarah..."

There eyes were wide as I smiled back at them yawning. I didn't know why but I felt so exhausted. Father rubbed my head and kissed my father.

"Go to sleep. We will see in the morning," Father whispered to me gently.

In a matter of seconds, I was asleep.

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry that it was late update and everything. Like I said before I was going to be really busy this summer vacation. So, I'm going to try and update as much as possible. I hope you guys will forgive me for this late update. **_

**_Please enjoy. And please be patient for the next chapter. _**


	36. Chapter 35

**_I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 35**

The fake Kaname look at me once then just disappeared as the tears poured down my face. My hair was covering my face but a small smirk was showing on my expression. Mimi and Kaoru were staring at me as I watch Aidou walk forward to his _dead _father. I stare at Yuuki to see her ran out of the building as I continue to stare at Aidou.

I slowly moved backed as I disappear from the building trying to find Yuuki. I was in the forest where I saw a presence hiding in one of the trees. I narrowed my eyes looking up at him.

"You didn't kill him Eiichi," I quickly ran over to him hugging him tightly.

Eiichi's hand were in a fist as he tried stop the tears from coming down his cheeks.

"But... It felt like I truly kill him. I'm sorry. I'm sorr-"

Eiichi stops as he stare at my face seeing the concern and anger in my eyes. I put my hands on his as I stare at his eyes.

"You didn't kill him!" I shouted as I stare at him. I put my hand on his immediately recognizing something, "You know, you and Naomi are both sensitive and have the same eye color. She means a lot to you."

Eiichi's eyes widen surprised to hear something like that coming from my mouth. He closed his eyes putting his head on my shoulder as I felt another presence breaking. I knew that presence was Yuuki as I put my hand through Eiichi's hair.

"I...I need to calm down my sister. She doesn't know and I feel bad," I spoke softly.

Eiichi nodded his head in understatement. I suddenly felt a power starting to grow as I felt myself disappearing. By ravens forming as I disappear.

"Victoria!" I heard all of them say as I disappeared to suddenly reappear in front of Yuuki and the headmaster.

I look to see that Yuuki had wings on her back and it was hurting the Headmaster badly. I quickly ran over to her making the headmaster let go of her. I gripped on her upper arms as I made her stare at me instead of looking down at the ground.

"You are stronger than this. Don't let fear, sadness, and betrayal take over you. Yuuki..." Even as I spoke softly to her, she doesn't listen to me. She won't stop as I continue to talk and soon start to get angry shouting, "Didn't you promise to protect me from now on?!" Yuuki hesitated looking at me with wide eyes, "You need to stop! Nee-chan! Come back!"

Yuuki finally stopped to look at me clearly. The wings on her back disappeared as I sighed with relief but a hint a guilt hit me. It was because of me that made her wings grow, but... it had to be this way. The criminal isn't Kaname anymore, it's me. I stand up to look at the Headmaster to see him smiling at me grateful for calming down Yuuki. Though, the sad smile started to form as I knew what was going to happen to next.

"I understand," I spoke up having my hands together, "I am the fiance of Kaname and Yuuki is the sister. It's only right for you to arrest us, Father."

Headmaster nodded his head taking us to the back of his car as I sit down on the left.

_"Victoria..." _Eiichi spoke as I narrowed my eyes.

I closed my eyes making myself pretend that I was asleep.

_"What is it?" _I answered.

_"It's Kaname. He plans to kill a Pure blood tomorrow."_

It was quiet for a few moments when a smirk of a demon landed on my face replying, _"You know what to do, but... Don't turn into Kaname. Turn into... Naomi." _

I heard Eiichi's gasp and I knew that it would be hard for him to do turn into his sister. Though, at this point, I need to continue to my plan.

_"Eiichi..."_

_"...Yes..."_

_"Thank you." _

It was quiet making it clear that he has left into what he has to do. As the vehicle moved I saw Karou and Mimi nodding their heads. They were going to meet us in organization where they are taking us. The car stop in front of the organization as we slowly entered the building. Yuuki hesitated at first but I pushed her to move forward reassuring her that nothing wrong will happen to her.

She walked forward to look at me surprised as I just walked passed her. We continue to walk forward until I stop to look at... Zero. He was wearing a mask expression as I just closed my eyes walk pass Zero. I didn't even bother to glance at him once more. Yuuki and Kaien stared at me as I walked pass them.

"Idiot Princess," I heard Zero say under his breathe.

I got irritated to just give up and look at him. He was smirking knowing that nickname he gave me irritates the me the most.

"Stupid emo hunter," I spoke under my breathe, but enough for him to hear it.

Zero's smirk widen amused by our little game as he walked off. I continue to stare at his back as my heart starting beating fast. My throat started to close up and by the way Zero's hand was on his neck as he left meant...

He wants my blood just as much as I want his.

_**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry if this so short. I promise the next one is going to be a long one, but there is something wrong with my computer and I just need to update on this story. And the others. **_

_**Thank you guys being patient. I hope you understand.**_

_**Please review. **_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Hey guys! **_

**_One reviewer asked on why changing Eiichi to Naomi? Well, things will sooner or later understand for now... just keep reading. _**

**_Please enjoy! I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Chapter 36**

I stand in front of everyone including the other vampire Hunters who have nothing involve with this meeting.

"Whadda ya think about this little lady?" I heard one of the Hunters say.

"Hmm. In comparison to the other two pure bloods I've seen... She's kinda av-"

"I would recommended you keep to yourself," I cut the other hunter off staring at him emotionless, "I'm not in the mood and you're just making me angry. Trust me on this little hunter. You do not want to make me angry."

I showed them my red eyes to make them look at me with wide eyes as I look straight again. I saw the Headmaster sighing staring at the other two as well before looking back at me.

"Well then, Kuran Victoria. You say you know nothing Kuran Kaname's whereabouts nor his motives. Are you sure?" Headmaster asked.

"I do not where Kuran Kaname's whereabouts are, but... his motives changes from time to time. I cannot say what he his thinking. And even if I knew, I won't tell you anything."

"Given that you are the youngest sister of the pure bloods acting as a fiancee. And that in the pass, the Kurans were Kings of the vampires. So, what do you think are your brother's reasons for his conduct?" Headmaster asked.

It was quiet as I continue to stare at him with an all knowing smirk.

"Kaien... you should know by know," I replied making his eyes narrowed. I sighed, "I'll only say one word. The word you wanted from this world including or mother's."

Kaien's eyes widen in understanding whispering, "...peace..."

I smirked nodding my head. Kaien stared at me but then looked down sighing.

"As an agent of your leader, if you do not attain the support of the vampire aristocracy. It is likely that another pure blood will rise to powe-"

I stop Kaien by moving my hand up.

"I understand. As a Kuran, I will take over what my brother decided to ignore," I put my hand down to my side, "I guess something is happening outside of the Association walls."

"Then you know," Kaien says moving his glasses up, "The vampires who always been looking for a chance to do evil made their move immediately. The same unfortunate things happened when the senate was terminated... it's regrettable but we need to hurry up and take action."

I nod my head then look to see his eyes sadden while looking at me.

"Alright, from then on. You may do as you like here," Kaien says as I walked away towards the hallway.

_"Victoria... I spotted Kaname trying to kill a Pure blood. I turned into Naomi like you said but... why did you make turn into my sister?' _Eiichi asked sounding sad.

_"I'm sorry Eiichi. It's must have been hard turning into her. But, you just need to be patient. I... I can't say anything."_

_"Victoria..."_

It was quiet again as I smelled blood again. I turned down the hallway walking towards the direction of blood to see Yuuki with them and the child. The child turned his head to look at me with wide eyes. He suddenly jumped out of the man's arms to start running towards me. The child hugged making me surprised as I stared at down at the child.

"I... What are you doing?" I asked the child.

"I don't know," The child replied, "I just felt like you need a hug."

The child smiled up at me as I patted his the child's head. I lean down towards the child's level.

"You better go with that man. He will show you the way to your mom," I said making the child look at me with wide, happy eyes running towards that man.

_Kaito..._

I stared at the man that the child was running to. I walked away from them to see Yuuki stare at me with confusion in her eyes. I lightly tapped her shoulder, silently telling her everything is going to be okay. Our eyes contact as I nodded my head walking back to the building. I walk to Kaien's door but stopped to listen, since Yagari is already in there.

"Oi! Get moving. We're swamped," Yagari complained looking at a disappointed Kaien.

"Victoria... Deftinitely hates me... She used to tell me everything, but I punished and threatened and I'm a terrible dad!" Kaien shouts.

"This is so depressing," Yagari complains.

"It is depressing since I don't hate him," I spoke up to make them look at me with wide eyes.

"V-Victoria!" Kaien shouted putting his arms around me.

I couldn't help but smiled at him put my arms around him.

"Um... I actually wanted to ask if you have any plans on restarting the night class?" I asked.

Kaien quickly let go of me to look at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria... certainly, that would be difficult..." Kaien suggest.

"I know that, but... I just thought that, as a Kuran, I should be a roll model to the other vampires. I also thought taking care of the vampires that lost their humanities and hurt other people. I..." I looked up at Kaien with determination in my eyes, "I would like to be the person to take responsibility for those vampires. I want to create the peace between humans and vampires."

_But that can't happen if the other pure bloods won't stop hurting people. Besides, they now there times is over. I asked them myself._

I turn on my heel to walk out grabbing my coat and boots ready to get out of the building with or without Kaien's permission. Yuuki was asking someone about while I was walking in the building that I know where he is. I looked over to see the man that kidnapped two kids..

"Excuse me," I spoke up walking to the man. He looked up at me as I continued, "Last night, you kidnapped two more small children. Where are they...?"

"Hey, now. Are you in any position to question me like that, little lady?" The man asked.

I lean down close to him showing my red eyes, "I want those children back. Don't start with me, you can live without taking human children's blood."

His eyes widen with fear when a sudden realization hit him, "Your... you are..."

I smirked as he start tries to run away. I lift my hand up for the ground to come out and surround him at the front door.

"Agh! No!" He shouted struggling to get out.

"You better be careful. They will get even sharper," I moved my thumb, forefinger, and middle finger close together.

"Aaaahhhh!" He shouted.

"Now... where are the children?" I asked calmly.

"They... they are at the church," He struggle to say as I slowly released him but knocked him out instead.

I looked at the corner of my eye to see Zero staring at me as with coldness in his eyes.

"That was my prey..." Zero says coldly.

"...To bad..." I smirked, "I found him first."

"...were you thinking that you could handle any number of them all on your own? It's gotten busy here again lately, and the work's piled up tonight too. You must be aware of who's caused all this trouble..." Zero says turning on his heel but stopped when a wall was in front of him.

Zero looked at me with wide eyes as my eyes redden even more.

"Don't piss me off, Zero. I have a lot more things to handle then a hunter, you won't understand anything," I passed him to bring the wall down and back on the ground.

"Vict..."

I raised my hand up to shut up Zero and continue to walk away leaving him with the criminal. I continue walking until part from part of me turned into many ravens.

In 10 minutes, I was in front the building to see the door open and that showed Maria. I smiled as I saw Maria's eyes widen.

"I missed you too Maria," I smiled as she started to run towards me with wide arms.

"Victoria!" She screamed.

My smile widen as I started talking to her.

In 20 minutes after we talked, I turned into a many ravens again to see Senri and Rima in a photo section. I clapped my hands having their attentions. There eyes were on me as I smiled seeing as they quickly walked towards me.

_It's true Zero. You don't know anything, including something that you won't like at all._

After my talk with Senri and Rima, I walked in the hunter association building passing Zero to enter Kaien's office.

"Headmaster?" I spoke up.

"Yes Victoria. What is it?" Kaien asked as Zero walks out of the room.

"I have a request for you, Chariman," I replied looking at Zero from the corner of my eye.

Our eyes connected as I saw slowly shut the door.

"...What is it?" Kaien asked.

Before Zero can shut the door I replied, "The night class..."

* * *

Now, I'm standing in front of other vampires that could possible annoy me or irritated me beyond measures. Without Karou, Mimi, or Yuuki by my side, I have become somewhat irritated even more before.

"What's this... are you serious...?" One vampires asked.

I had an emotionless expression as I looked at them replying, "I am. I want to restart the night class. I want to keep the peace between humans and vampires to continue. I'll also protect the agreement between the association and my brother."

"You shouldn't bother to ask us noble for permission. You can do as you like with the power of pure-bloods hold," One noble spoke.

"No... The night class should be established through collaboration. I want comrades who will protect the agreement together with me there. If the night class is established through collaboration, I will surely find those comrades. The peace between humans and vampires also needs your agreement." I replied.

"What do you intend to do about Kaname-sama...?" Another noble asked.

My bangs covered my eyes as he continue talking.

"Hanadagi-sama and Aidou-dono... we can't deny the possibility that Kaname-sama might end up as our foe. And yet you're discussing the night class instead of the issue of Kaname-sama-"

"I'm already working on it," I cut him off, "I have someone who is following him this instant. Now... speaking of Kaname, why is it that you are complaining to me about this? Shouldn't you also think way to stop Kaname instead of complaining to pure bloods?" I asked.

The nobles eyes widen as one stuttered asking, "E-E-even so, there's not a single person who wishes to collaborate with you, is there?"

I smirked as I know two people are standing behind me.

"That's not the case," I hear Senri's voice. I smiled as Senri put his hand on my head smiling down at me, "We'll collaborate. We understand what she's talking about."

"Senri... Rima-chan..." I whispered but held sadness in my voice.

"...Aidou-san and Yuuki-sama hasn't come, has they?" Senri asked.

"You didn't ask them...?" Rima asked looking at me sadly.

"No... I just couldn't ask them after the sadness and heart broken they've been through," I replied looking down sadly.

Senri rubbed my head messing up my hair making me look at him with little anger and a smile on my face.

"I see. Then, I shall be frank with you," Noble says.

I raised my hand stopping him saying, "And I must be frank with you. I think that you guys are completely pathetic," All there eyes were wide, "You guys are afraid and you don't want to end up just like Aidou-dono. If you asked me, Aidou-dono was stronger than any of you. It kind of pisses me off that nobles like you are this pathetic."

My eyes widen as the ground started to rubble. I can see they grew afraid and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Victoria. You're powers are go out of control."

My eyes widen as I look behind me to see a smiling Yuuki, looking calm, and Aidou-senpai standing next to her.

"In ways, she is right," Aidou says, "I believe in her."

Yuuki and Aidou looked at the nobles.

"I believe in my young sister. We will also collaborate with her," Yuuki says making me surprised and grateful.

"Nee-chan," I whispered putting my arms around her.

She smiled putting her around me as I felt myself calming down even more. I really do need her by side or I will lose myself without even knowing. I turned to look at the nobles, looking calm as I bowed down.

"Please..." I asked.

_I'm losing myself as a Pure-blood. Naomi, the princess of destruction, was right. Things are repeating themselves. _

**_I hope you guys in _**

**_enjoy this chapter. By the way, I'm sorry that I couldn't update that much this summer. _**

**_If you guys have any questions, please review or PM. Thank you._**

**_Please review. _**


	38. Chapter 37

_**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just have been busy since school is starting and I'm junior. And as we all know, being a junior is the hardest and important year. Well, enough excuses let's start the chapter you guys have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 37**

I was walking with Yuuki, Aidou, Mimi, and Kaoru as I stand in front of many vampires. I put a calm expression on as I took a deep breath and faced them.

"Once again. my sister and I thank you all for coming here. I think a great many of you might be confused since this is your first time in the dormitories classrooms, so if you have any problems. Then please, if you need help or questions just count on me and my sister to help you in anyway," I spoke like pure-blood remembering the way Kaname use to talk.

"Victoria..." Aidou whispered shocked.

"Here are some of the rules that you must follow. Humans and Vampires must get along meaning no one drinks from the humans. If my sister, Aidou, Mimi, Kaoru, and I catch you at all. I will punish you myself at any cost. Understood?"

They were all silence when of them spoke saying, "Get along... is it? It's an honor, but..."

"We came because we heard that a pure-blood was having trouble."

"My brother and I have different views. I cam because I thought it's wrong for the current situation to continue. I thought that all pure-bloods were fine with letting dangerous vampires roam around attacking humans, so I'm glad I came."

I couldn't but a smiled as I know see that they all care about pure-bloods and the human race.

"I guess... I have nothing to fear," I spoke softly but they all heard me, looking at me confused, "You all spoke worried of the pure-bloods and... the human race."

There eyes were wide when they realized what they all just said.

"I understand that you guys respect the pure-bloods and worry about them, but I'm happier to know that you guys care about humans. It proves to me that soon vampires and humans can be peaceful without hiding what they are," It was silence as I closed my eyes but open them to look at the door next to me, "Now, I must warn you the hunter-san there outside the door will also take care of you himself if you don't follow rules. Good day."

Everyone scattered to their rooms as I walked out to stop next to Zero as Mimi and Kaoru were behind me, and Yuuki was next to me.

"Just spit it out already," I spoke up.

He doesn't say anything but just gives me an emotionless face as I finally face him not afraid to look at him.

"I know what you want to say... But I don't care if we are playing some stupid school game. I'm going to keep my promise even though you hate. I know that vampires and humans will co-exist. I mean, just take the example of the human me and the vampire you."

His eyes widen as he looked at me as I looked back at him. My eyes widen as I realized I said human me.

"Victoria..." Zero spoke reaching his hand out to me as I looked at his hand with wide eyes.

"Victoria-sama!" Someone shouted.

I looked behind Zero to see Maria as my eyes widen even more seeing the look she has towards Zero.

"Maria-san, you came!" Yuuki shouted surprised and happy.

"Yes, I hesitated over whether to come or not, but I'd like to make friends, so..."

My eyes widen even more as I felt Zero's fingers touching my cheek softly then walks pass Yuuki and Maria.

"...Is Ichiru-chan's brother working here as a prefect, like he was before?" Maria asked.

"It's nothing that simple..." Yuuki says sadly looking at me as I look a little at Zero's back, "He's merely here as a hunter who can take us down at any time."

**Flashback**

_"Please don't make Zero prefect for the night class!" I shouted desperately to Kaien. _

_"I can't grant that respect that request of yours, Victoria... We're short-handed. Why do you object?" Kaien asked confused and worried._

_My hands were in a fist as I looked at him saying, "I've heard Zero enough and I'm just hurting him more. I can't stand to see the sight of him hurting and... I just can't see it anymore."_

**_"I... wanted only your bloods..."_**

_I felt my heart beating as I tighten my hold the desk._

_'Because I'm doing something so bad that I can't let him fall in love with me. But..."_

**End Flashback**

I lay in my bed as I slowly open my eyes to look at the blood tablets. I touch my throat as I reached over to grab the blood tablet.

**Next morning**

"Good morning, Victoria-sama, Yuuki-sama."

"Good morning."

"Morning," Rima says.

"Mornin'..." Senri says.

I look at Rima and Senri as I smiled walking over to them. I hugged Rima and then Senri.

"Even though you know what I'm doing. How can you still stand to be next to me, Senri?" I whispered to him.

"Because even though I'm part of your plan and It's is terrible. I can't help but think you are only doing for good things. You are kind."

I released him to smile at him then looked at everyone.

"Good morning everyone. Please look after me and my sister from today onward."

_**Where Kaname and Eiichi are at. **_

Eiichi stares at the surprised Kaname with a sword full of one of the pure-bloods blood on it. Kaname stared down at the pure-blood to see him smile.

"Eiichi... why... why is Victoria doing this?!" Kaname shouted irritated and worried about her.

"Victoria only wants peace and like she said. You will not soak your hand with blood for she will do that."

Kaname's eyes widen as a sudden wind started to form stronger. The thing is, they were inside and all the windows and doors were closed.

"Eiichi!" Kaname shouted watching as Eiichi disappear leaving him with the dead ash of a pure-blood.

_**Back to Victoria**_

_'Good-bye...'_

I pictured the dead pure-blood in my head seeing how he smiling. I walk out of the hallway to see my sister, Aidou, and the teacher talking seeing as she starts being gloomy. I couldn't help but chuckle seeing as she failed her classes that doesn't meet the level.

I look outside to see Zero and Kaito as I heard of an attack. I quickly stared at everyone.

"Everyone... I must ask for a favor."

They all nodded their heads and listened. I looked out of the window to see Zero staring at me as a small smirk landed on my face.

"Victoria, what is going on?!" Yuuki whispered to me.

"It's seems that in town there is a group of our kind stirring up trouble," I replied so everyone can understand, "Will any of you join me to stop them?"

"Is this an order?"

"...No..." I replied serious.

They all raised their hands one by one as my smirked grew.

"Victoria..." Rima called out, "I've know this all along but... you don't really have any 'charisma' do you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle nodding my head agreeing with her. I walk to the gate to see Zero behind me. My sister next to me as we stare at him. I only blinked at him with a emotionless expression as we walked away.

I hear the voices all around me as I faced Yuuki and we nodded our heads. We jumped down as I look to my left and see Mimi and Karou behind the frighten man.

"We will not allow you to escape," I spoke full of authority.

"...Well, who are you two?" The man asked as he suddenly throws something.

I extended Hope as I swing it to the man. The blade was on the man's neck as he looked at me afriad.

"I shall not let repeat myself," I spoke calmly and dangerously.

"Release my boyfriend," Someone spoke.

I look forward to see a woman holding a knife near Yuuki's throat as my eyes narrowed even more.

"Your human...?" I spoke surprised.

"Didn't I tell you to escape first?! You will get caught, saying these words!" He shouted.

"If you get caught, wouldn't be that worse?" The woman says. "Also, didn't you say that you need me?"

My eyes widen as lowered my weapon and the woman lowered hers. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Run..." I spoke. There eyes widen with surprised as I quickly turn to see the shadow, "Run! Don't you dare, Ze-"

*Bang*

The vampire that I told to run was know in ashes as my mind. The woman screamed falling down the ground. My mind and heart was filled with anger as I felt the ground beneath me shook.

"It would have been better if I had tied him up, you had no right to shoot him!" I turned to look at Zero angry with my normal eyes, "He didn't do anything! He only fell in love with a woman!"

"You're still the same, bearing those naive thoughts about vampires..." Zero says without emotion showing his face.

"...Ah... sorry because no one's escaping towards my direction... both of you must be talking about something important," Maria says looking at me and Zero.

"It's nothing," Zero replied.

Yuuki walked over to Maria talking to her as they both walked away leaving me and Zero. I kept throwing insults at Yuuki in my head trying to see if she can understand. Before she left, I notice she looked at me as she read my mind. My eyes narrowed as I notice Zero walking towards me.

"If you are unhappy about the way I treat vampires-" Zero suddenly grabbed my left wrist making me look at his eyes surprising me, "Are you still wearing that on your wrist? Bracelet-" He pulled my wrist on his tattoo, "Then us it to force me to submit to you." He smirked seeing my surprise expression lowering his head down, "The magic to subdue should still be there now," He points to his tattoo.

I suddenly felt sadness as I look down the ground remembering what I did to Zero. I can't believe that he would think that I would do that.

"I've only used this bracelet once..." I replied making his eyes widen, "Why... why would you think I would use this one you at all? You haven't change at all, Zero. Still... still hurting yourself even though you know I hate that."

He slowly released my hand sending little shivers down my spine. I looked up at him as he touches my cheek.

"Your still in there," Zero spoke slowly making my eyes widen, "Victoria..."

My eyes widen as I quickly moved away trying to run but Zero grabbed wrist kissing on my temple.

"I'm not giving up. I found you and I won," Zero whispered in my ear letting me go.

My eyes were hidden as I look down feeling my cheeks heat up. I quickly walked away touching my cheeks and throat. I felt weird energy as I was alone in the alley with Eiichi appearing behind.

"Kaname..." Eiichi whispered narrowing ahead of me.

"Victoria... you must stop this. I don't want you to feel the pain as I have. Please," Kaname pleaded and even though it hurt me to see him pleading like this.

I couldn't accept. I couldn't accept the pain he has already went through cause now... that's going to be experience it. Going against everyone once they realized who the true culprit is.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. I can't. No matter what, I'll always help you. You are important to me and I can't let you do this," I raised my hand holding Eiichi's hand, "Good-bye."

I disappeared with Eiichi not missing the sadness and worried in Kaname's eyes. I landed in front of my room touching my throat and the tears that are going down my cheek.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I slowly whispered.

My voice started to break as Eiichi put his arms around me.

"He'll understand once he realized. He'll understand," Eiichi whispered trying to soothe me.

I closed my eyes nodding my head as I just felt the darkness surrounding me. The darkness that is soon going to be my future.

_**I hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending was a little sad but I will say this.**_

_**The ending will be a happy ending. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, please be patient for the next chapter and thank you for being patient for this chapter. **_

_**Until next time. **_

**_Please review._**


	39. Halloween special

_**Hey guys! Okay, I know it's early but it's the time of the month. And believe or not, I was waiting to do this. If you can tell by the title then this will not be part of Vampire Knight. It will be my own and I hope you love it. The next chapter will be part of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**_

This was the first time I actually celebrated Halloween, when I was human, with my family, and the most important one. In the Vampire Knight world.

"Headmaster! Zero! Victoria!" Yuuki shouts surprising us, "Boo!"

She was under the white covers with holes in them for eyes as she starts running towards me. She tries to scare but I caught her waist removing the white covers. I looked at her to see a cute smile and a little blush on her face.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head confused.

"It's Halloween! Kaname-sama told me all about it. Come on. Can we please celebrate Halloween this year? Please!" She begs me, Zero, and the Headmaster.

I sighed as I pat her shoulder walking past her to look at the calendar.

_It really is Halloween. Another year without seeing everybody. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder to hear the Headmaster's voice replied to Yuuki, "Of course Yuuki. Why don't you go help Zero get set while I talk to Victoria."

Yuuki nodded her head pulling on Zero's hand trying to make him move faster. She was all hyped up and excited for this Halloween. The room was quiet with only me and Headmaster along with Mimi that roam freely.

I sigh looking at him, "Another year, another year missing my family."

"Victoria-"

"Why are you allowing us to celebrate Halloween? The reason for Kaname-sama not wanting us to celebrate it is because people will be in costumes like vampires, and we wouldn't be able to tell what is a real vampire or fake. Halloween is also always the full moon which is makes vampires thirsty and stronger," I practically yelled at him crossing my arms.

"Victoria, this is the one time you are going to celebrate Halloween. Plus, there is always a party that you and Yuuki never go to," Headmaster says with a sad smile.

"It's because Halloween isn't my favorite, well not in this world. Everything is different and real," I explained already getting frighten about a real vampire trying to bite me.

"Victoria. Alright, to keep safe it will be in the cross academy grounds. We will not be going to town," Headmaster smiled bending down to my height.

"O...Okay," I nodded my head agreeing.

"Victoria! Come on, hurry up and get your costume ready!" Yuuki yelled.

"Alright!" I shouted back with a smile running over to her.

*15 minutes later

"You a look lovely!" Headmaster shouted excited.

Yuuki was ghost, Zero was a hunter [no change in that], and I'm wearing dress. If you can guess it, then I'm a princess. Its not big or puffy put it just goes down with long sleeves and my hair is curled. Headmaster went all out, right?

"I want to show this to Kaname-sama!" Yuuki shouted taking the picture that Headmaster took running to the door.

"Yuuki!" I shouted running after to her with Zero behind me, "See ya, Headmaster. Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween! See you at the party!" He yelled back as we were out of the door running to the Night classes.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Hold up!" I shouted as she continued running farther.

Yuuki finally run to the night classes door with a knock seeing Kaname reading a book.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki yelled happy running over to the surprise Kaname.

"Yuuki?" Kaname says surprised hugging Yuuki. He looks up to see us saying, "Victoria? Kiryuu?" Kiryuu's name was with slight anger.

"Yuuki wanted to show you her costume and the picture that the Headmaster took of us," I explained for Yuuki to show him.

Kaname smiled looking at the picture as he looked up at me. He kisses Yuuki forehead then walks to me.

"Happy Halloween, Victoria," He says gently kissing my forehead.

"Happy Halloween, Kaname-sama," I replied softly.

I looked at Zero to see a frown on his face as I took his hand in mine. Zero looked at me to see me smile at me. He tighten his hold on my hand as we looked at Yuuki.

"Yuuki, the party is going to start soon," I called at the door for to look at me instead of Kaname.

"Okay! See you at the party Kaname-sama," She says with Kaname nodding his head.

She smiled running towards me and Zero as we exit the night class but I looked at Kaname one more time. Kaname met my gaze as I shut the door.

"Come on guys. The party is going to start!" Yuuki shouted surprised pulling me and Zero.

The party was something to be remembered especially seeing all the high school student students dancing happily. The decorations definitely set up the Halloween theme. Pumpkins, bats, orange, and black was the colors everywhere. Even some of the food was black and orange. I couldn't help but take one of the cookies since it look good including the drinks.

I watched the students dancing as Yuuki was dancing with Zero. Zero had a blank face as he was dancing like a robot. I chuckled as I heard the doors open to see the Night class students come in. Yuuki had a smile on her face as she looked at Kaname coming in first, but of course it will be rude to stop dancing with Zero. I smiled as I decided to walk to the dance floor.

"Yuuki, do you mind if I dance with Zero?" I asked for a smiling Yuuki to nod.

She started walking away to, guess who, Kaname-sama. I put my hand on Zero's shoulder and on his other hand.

"I thought you wanted to see Kuran-san," Zero says with an emotionless expression.

I looked at him with the same expression replying, "I told you before didn't I? Reality hit me hard."

"Victoria," Zero says with a frown on his face.

I look down to suddenly hear the music stop and the Headmaster's voice coming in.

"Hello everybody. I have a special surprise for you. Somebody is going to sing a special song for us and that is my daughter, Victoria Cross," Headmaster shouted with every looking at me.

"What?!" I shouted surprised as I walked over to the Headmaster to hear everyone clap for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked the headmaster angry.

"You celebrated Halloween at your world and listen to the music, so sing something. I know you love to sing anyway. Go ahead and sing," Headmaster pushed my back to the mic.

Headmaster left leaving me alone which terrified me completely. I sighed as I hold the mic in my head taking a deep breathe.

"_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monster_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monster._

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_Hearts thumps and you jump _

_Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!"_

"Victoria?" Yuuki says surprised looking at her younger sister.

_"We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you _

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_"If you stayed in too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme..._

_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

_"We're wantin' to _

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh _

_Gonna get your body shakin' _

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

All the students started dancing to this song as well as some of the Night class students.

_"Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monssters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters,"_

The Headmaster started clapping his hands and Kaname and Yuuki was looking at me surprised. When suddenly Mimi showed up like a ghost surprising everybody.

_"You hid or you try..._

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill..._

_B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

_We're wantin' to _

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run!_

_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'"_

Yuuki starts dancing with Zero as my voice starts to get even louder having fun.

_"Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!"_

The music slowed making my voice slow down and a soft.

_"Gonna paint it red, get inside you head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin you could just awaken"_

Then my voice got louder like I never sing before. I was having so much that I couldn't believe that this was me.

_"Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna danc_

_We're comin to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tongiht all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!"_

The music finally stopped for having to clap and shout as I breathed in and out with a huge smile on my face.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" I shouted as they replied with a Happy Halloween back.

I gave the mic to the Headmaster as he hugged me. I was of the stage to see Yuuki giving me a hug.

"Happy Halloween, Victoria!" Yuuki shouts as I smiled back.

I smiled replying, "You know, this has been a great Halloween. The best Halloween I had. Happy Halloween, Yuuki. I love you, Onee-san."

Yuuki's eyes widen but her face shown happiness hugging me back. We return to the crowd dancing together as sisters for the first time.

***Flashback end***

"Victoria! Victoria!" Someone shouted.

I woke up to see Yuuki with her long hair and a vampire. I smiled remembering that special memory.

"Come on. We have to go to class," She walks to the door but stop at the door to look at me, "Oh and Happy Halloween." She walks away.

I smiled as I stand up but look ahead of me to see a screen in front of you. I walked up to it tap at it. I finally smiled as I looked at the screen.

"Happy Halloween everybody. Be aware of the vampires, Haha," I walked to the door closing the door.

_**Happy Halloween everybody! I'm sorry if this is a little early but I don't think I'll be able to update on Halloween. Lol. I hope you enjoy this Halloween special. And see you soon. The song by China McClain. Calling all the monsters.**_

_**Please review. **_


	40. Chapter 38

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you like the Halloween Special since I've been planning on that special for a while now. I've always wanted one of my stories with holiday special. Plus, I was surprise that a lot of you guys like that special, because the stories I read. Sometimes people don't like them because it makes people have to wait more and gets annoyed. Well, I don't know. **_

_**Also, as I'm looking at the chapters, which is chapter 72 in the manga, it's seems that it gets shorter and I'm almost finishing this story. I don't want this story end at all but... stories last forever. **_

_**Alright, enough of my blabber mouth. Let's begin this chapter. Enjoy this story.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Kaoru's POV**

As I looked at Victoria being hugged by Eiichi. I knew that what she was doing was hurting more than she ever realized. I getting stand to see her pain face any longer as I look to my left to see a sad Minami.

"Minami, I have to go see him. I have to tell him," I try to make Minami understand.

She only smiled kissing me on my lips lightly saying, "Do what you believe is right. I know you Kaoru. I'll check on Victoria, go to Kaname."

She walked passed me as I saw her talking to Victoria trying to calm her down. I smiled as Victoria laughed and smile hugging Minami. That smile reminds me of when she was little. I want her to have that smile always and that's why I'm going to Kaname.

I turned into a little blue ball flying all the way to were I sense Kaname. I examined a huge mansion as I knocked on the door several times. The door open to reveal an angry Akatsuki who was surprise to see me.

"Karou," Akatsuki whispered as I smirked.

"I need to talk to Kaname. It's about Victoria," I say loud for Kaname to hear in the mansion.

"Kaoru! Keep your voice dow-"

"Kaoru," A smooth sadden voice says behind Akatsuki.

I look behind Akatsuki to see a sad Kaname walking over to the door.

"Come Kaoru. We shall talk inside," Kaname says facing me his back showing me the way.

I nodded my head towards Akatsuki as I passed him walking to the a room with Kaname.

"Victoria, she's changed," Kaname says quietly as I listened, "I met her after her talk with Zero and... my little sister is..."

I stop him from saying anything replying, "Kaname, don't you dare think that! Listen, she asked every single Pure blood behind your back if they want to die. They all said yes. She is only doing what they ask. She has always been that sweet girl you remember. You know she only does thing for a reason."

"I know that!" Kaname shouted angrily looking at me, "But, how can I think that when she orders Eiichi to kill all of them."

"And do you think you're any better?! You thought about killing them as well!"

"Yes because I'm tainted and I have made many sins! Victoria isn't me! She did nothing like what I have done!"

"Kaname!" I shouted even louder, "Victoria will always be Victoria. You can't look at her any different. She knew you were going to do something like this and she's still in love with you! She still thinks of you as a brother!"

Kaname's eyes widen as he looked at me realizing what he just said.

"She knew... She always knew and I..."

Kaname sit down having his head down feeling and gilty and terrible thinking of Victoria like that.

"Kaname... Your not the only one that would think of what you thought. If she ever told Yuuki, she would react to the same thing," I try to make him understand, "Besides, when Victoria say your face she felt so guilty and sad that she felt cry. This is hurting her more than you think, Kaname, but she is still is protecting all of us. That's the kind of person Victoria is. She doesn't care if she gets hurt as long as everyone she loves is save."

Kaname look down nodding his head as he stared my intense gaze.

"So, Kaoru, I know you aren't here just to help me with my thoughts about Victoria," Kaname speaks up, "Tell me, what are you hear for?"

I looked at Kaname as I replied, "I need to tell you something. It's something that can save Victoria from her ending."

Kaname's eyes widen at my confession as I begin tell him something more about feathers.

**Victoria's POV**

I began to walk in the headmaster's office as I saw Yuuki opening the door for my eyes to widen.

"Why can you say that it's that person who did it... don't tell me you saw what happen in that split second...?" Yuuki asked scared and worried.

I walked over to her hiding from Sara's eyes.

"Yuuki... I knew it," Sara says holding onto her wrist.

"Please save me... The death of Hanadagi-sama must be also Kaname and the next would be me. If it's you, you will surely be able to protect me from Kanam-"

I slapped on the cheek before she can say anything.

"Victoria!" Headmaster and Yuuki says.

"How dare you say something like that to my Onee-san?! You have no right to talk about our Onii-san! If I hear you talk about one more time you will out of this place forever!" I shouted as she stared at me with wide eyes. I walked up to her whispering softly, "How can you say it was Kaname when you are full of Hanadagi-sama's blood?"

I walked away for Yuuki to stare at my back but I heard her soft footsteps. Suddenly, I heard a sound of pain of Yuuki and saw her hold her throat.

"Onee-san!" I shouted running to her as we are already outside, "Yuuki-onee-san!"

Her eyes turned red looking at me as I nodded my head. Her fangs extended as blood went down my throat. It felt like forever before she finally released her fangs from her neck as she looked at me with guilt.

"Don't even start Yuuki. I do anything for you, you know that," I say softly walking to the night class to be welcome by the look of Zero.

"...It looks like he wants to say something to you, Ichijou-sempai," Zero states as I look at him.

I touched my neck nodding my head as I was ready to walk pass him. As I walk past him I heard the echo of Zero punching on a wall. I don't know why he's mad, but I can't bother with that stuff anymore. I walked down the steps to see Maria.

"...It's not the slightest bit tasty," I stated as Maria smiles at me.

"-I agree. It's like a type of drug that allows us to live easier," Maria replies.

"Maria?" I tilted my head confused.

"I'm sorry, I saw that it seems you and zero have something going on with each other," Maria replies looking calm and not smiling.

"Well..." I looked away from her as she steps closer to me.

"You don't want him anymore?" Maria says making my eyes widen, "Then... Zero-kun, I shall snatch him away..."

I finally looked at Maria with red eyes as she looked at me with wide eyes.

I smirked replying, "Do that and I won't go easy on you. Remember this Maria," I leaned forward whispering in her ear, "You made a wrong enemy."

Maria's eyes widen as she states, "You like Zero."

I didn't look at her as I just went up the steps not ready to answer. I hated when Maria says that but my heart also belongs to Kaname. I chuckled as I put my hand over my eyes.

"I'm a terrible person. Zero and Kaname... deserve someone better than me. I..." I looked at pictures that has me, Kaname, and Yuuki. Another picture was of me, Zero, and Yuuki. A tear went down my cheek but a smirk plastered on my face,"...should give up."

I shook my head as I watch Yuuki going out and I felt a presence behind me to see Kaoru. My eyes darken as I look at him walking out of the dorm, and into the forest where no one can hear us.

"Where were you?" I asked harshly as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kaname..." Kaoru replied in one word that angered me.

The tree behind me split in two as I stared at him.

"Victoria... you need to understand that what I did was trying to protect you," Kaoru tries to make me understand.

I sigh calming myself down.

"I know that. I just... I just don't want my plan to be ruined. I want everyone to be safe," I replied back as Kaoru nodded in understanding. "Now go. Mimi is looking for you. She has surprise to tell you."

Kaoru eyes widen as he looked at me confused asking, "What do you mean?"

"This is all I'm going to say. You really worked fast don't you?" I chuckle as I stared at him, "From now on Mimi isn't going to do anything dangerous. Oh, and.. Congratulation... Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widen as he suddenly started to run all the way to the dorms as I started laughing seeing him all frantic. I walked away to deeper in the forest but stopped to see Zero staring at me while holding Maria bridle style. I shrug my shoulder as I saw Yuuki talk with Yori. I looked up at the sky falling back words to here the horse making noises. I can especially hear Lily as I smiled and started laughing.

"What am I doing? How the hell did I get into this mess in the first place?" I shouted laughing.

"Victoria!"

I stop laughing to sit up looking behind me to see Ichijou.

"Ichijou-senpai, it's been a long time," I say standing up wiping my dress of dirt.

"Yeah. Anyway, since no one will bother us during the day, I wanted to talk to you. You must have heard from Kiryu-"

"I know," I say as I walked over to Ichijou, "Your in love with Sara-san aren't you?"

Ichijou eyes were wide but soften as he nodded his head.

"Jeez, why does the sweetest guy in this story always go for the trouble making Pureblood. I just don't understand it," I rub my head back facing him my back.

Ichijou laughed nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, but you can't stop loving someone can you?" Ichijou asked.

I looked up at the sky nodding my head but replied, "Yes, but... if you love them. You want what is best for them, right?"

Ichijou nodded his head again as we didn't speak but just looked up at the sky. For a few moments, I heard Ichijou say a soft good-bye and walked back in to the dorms. I sigh as I begun to walk to the dorms but stop to see Zero open the door.

"I saw you brought Maria in the dorms. Thank you," I bowed to him not looking at him.

"Why aren't you looking at me? You seem to become different that even Lily became worried," Zero states as I looked at the ground.

"Things are changing Zero. Even my feelings for you and Kaname are changing," I looked at Zero to see his eyes widen but look back down, "You know, you should fall in love with Maria. She will give you happiness and you won't have any problems anymore."

"Your..." I looked at Zero to see his eyes are narrowed to walk over to me, "You're saying something weird. You haven't been drinking blood so your feeling are complicated."

Zero suddenly grabbed my wrist to push me back to the forest and push me to the tree.

"Zero!" I shouted as he loosen his tie for me to look at his neck.

"You're still the same," Zero says piercing his wrist to make me smell blood.

I hold onto my neck as I was in so much pain and knelled down.

"No... Zero... stop..." I struggle to say trying to get away but he holds me against the tree.

"If you continue being like this ...If you plan on fooling around any longer, I will destroy your school right now," Zero says with sadness on his expression.

"I can't take it! I don't wish to do this!" I shouted struggling from his hold.

"Then I'll destroy it. You, who let your true desires show on your face, should not be entrusted with their business," Zero replies angrily.

"Stop it idiot! Your life is important to me! Treasure it! Idiot!" I shouted hitting his chest able to smell his blood but I ignored it. "I hate it when you think of yourself as a monster! I hate it when you think of yourself as a blood bag for vampires! Your not! Your important to me!"

"Then why do you want me to fall in love with Maria," Zero ask as he put his bloody hand to my face.

"Because... I'm worse than Kaname," I licked his blood then touched his neck to see his eyes widen. The tears started to fall down again as I smirked, "I really hate crying."

"It makes you feel weak," Zero finishes as I pierce his neck.

He rubbed my hand and he intertwined with my fingers.

"If you think that you are worse then Kaname, it doesn't matter," Zero hold me tightly for my eyes to widen, "I found you and I'm not letting go this time."

I tighten my hold on his chest with my other hand wanting to let go but... my feelings are finally set and stone.

_I'm sorry Zero, Kaname. I made my decision._

_I'm giving up._

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you have any question please tell me. **_

_**Please review, follow, or favorite. Thank you and please be patient for the next chapter. **_


	41. Chapter 39

_**Hey guys! I just want to apologize to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been very bu... Okay that is a very old excuse, so here is different. I've been having some problems at school and well...**_

_**Well that's all I could I say. Some other things are private so I hope you guys can understand. Alright, so that enough excuse because I know you guys are here for story, not my complaining or excuses. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy chapter! **_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

As I'm closing my eyes tasting Zero's blood, I can feel something inside of me that feels familiar. I quickly open my eyes to see graves and big tree. On the tree was someone familiar, someone that I wish never changed and... stayed through Zero's life.

"Hello...me," I whispered as the me that was human looking straight at me.

She smiled back at me as I smiled at myself. She went down to stand in front of me as she saw my eyes sadden.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Believe in what you think is right," She says as I close my eyes.

I felt someone behind me to see Ichiru smiling back at me. I look at him with a smile.

"Hello, Ichiru."

Ichiru smiled back at me hugging me as I tighten my hug back at him.

"Ichiru... I'm so glad to see you. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I should..."

"Give up," Ichiru interrupted me.

I looked at him nodding my head. Ichiru sighed as he look down at my eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I gave up, Victoria. What are you really giving up on? Yourself or are you really giving up on the fight to protect everyone?"

My eyes widen as I look at my human self and at Ichiru. I, then, noticed a coffin under the tree to have a small smile. I closed my eyes one more time to take a deep breathe.

As I open my eyes I see that I am back in the real world and stepping back with Zero's gun in my hand. Zero's eyes widen as he looked at me. I didn't show him my eyes as I just pointed his own gun at him.

"Give up on me Zero..." Zero's eyes widen even more, "...I'm sorry. I need to protect the people who are important to me. I won't let you protect me anymore."

I pointed the gun up having a big bang on that echo for him to finally see my eyes. My eyes were a blood red color with blood going down my chin. I brought bloody rose down on the ground in front of him. Yagari, the Headmaster, Yuuki, Mimi, Kaoru, Maria, and Kaito was running at our direction as I cleaned my chin. My eyes went back to normal as I faced Karou and Mimi walking over to them.

I leaned in Mimi's ear whispering, "I getting rid of my emotions."

Mimi's eyes were wide as she heard my different voice as I walk pass her, and go forward to Kaoru.

I whispered, "Get Mimi out of here. I don't want her to be stress anymore. You don't want to her and somebody to get hurt, right?"

Kaoru gulped but nodded his head understanding as I walk pass him to go to the night dorms. I walk into my room looking out of the window as Eiichi come out behind me. He looked at me with a sad expression as I stretched my arms towards him.

He came forward wrapping his arms around me tightly while shaking his shoulders.

"Thank you. I know it was hard for you to do, but from now on. I'm going to do it," I whispered in his ear as he stopped shaking looking at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria, what happened to you?" Eiichi asked as I stared at him.

"Let's just say... I'm tired of lying. I'm done. In order to protect everyone, I'm giving up on...my emotions," I replied looking out of the windows.

I heard a knock on the door to see Rima looking at me pointing behind me to see Yuuki depressed.

"Yuuki," I asked calmly with no emotions tilting my head.

She showed three papers that has 1 vote for Yuuki, 17 votes for Sara and 21 votes for me. My eyes widen as I couldn't believe that Yuuki got only 1 vote. I sighed as I shook my head knowing that she was depressed that no one trusted her with Night Class President.

"I thought we all agreed we are not going to vote because it was my idea so automatically I will be the president," I leaned against the chair as Senri suddenly came in the room whispering in my ear about Maria and Zero.

I sighed even more leaning forward having my hands on my head as I whispered back at Senri. Senri nodded his head as I stand up walking over to Yuuki giving her a hug.

"Don't worry. Your smart and beautiful in your own way. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Yuuki nodded her head as I looked at Rima.

"I'll be right back. Please take care of the night class when I'm gone," I say as I saw Kaoru showing up outside the door.

"It's time," Kaoru says as i nod my head.

We disappear to reappear in Isaya's home that made me confused on why we are here until I look out of the window to see Akatsuki, Ruka, Headmaster, and Kaname.

"I don't understand," I whispered to Kaoru but a different voice spoke out.

"I do."

I turned around to see Isaya looking at me with soft and gentle eyes.

"I was wondering why you look so familiar. You are the reincarnation of Naomi Yoshimoto. It's been such a long time since I remembered her name," I listen to Isaya as we stare out of the window to see Kaien and Kaname fighting and yelling at each other. He continues, "I finally understand that... you are the that killed all the pure bloods so far."

I nodded my head replying, "Except one that Sara killed," I looked at the window to see them fighting as my hands were in fist, "I can't let anyone else get hurt anymore."

"Victoria," Isaya says making my eyes widen, "you can stay with me and I will help you."

My eyes widen even more as I finally soften them to look outside. I looked at Isaya and the fight back and forth before I finally made a decision. I quickly ran out of the house to have Hope in my hand. I was between Kaname and Kaien stopping their fight.

"Victoria!" They shouted at the same time both of them surprised.

"I'm sorry, Kaname, Kaien," I looked at them both as I shouted, "I'm the one that murdered all of the pure bloods!"

Kaien's eyes widen as he looked at me with confusion and couldn't understand at all.

"No, but... you..." Kaien was a lost for words as he finally saw Kaoru and Eiichi show up behind me, "No, Victoria. What have you done?"

I look at them blankly as I raised Hope to both of them.

"If you stand in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you both. I'm sorry, you two, but... It's time for this to end."

I raised Hope swinging it down to have a huge crack between Kaien and Kaname and fire behind Eiichi and Kaoru. I look at them one more time as I walked back to Isaya's gate.

"Victoria! Victoria, no!" Kaien shouts as the gates close shocking him. "Victoria!"

I ignored his voice as I saw Isaya looking at me sadly but had a smile on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, old friend," I said remembering Noami's memories.

I closed my eyes as a sudden song came into my mind.

"_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away, _

_into a land of Enchantment_

_Come little children _

_the time's come to play_

_here in my garden of magic_

_Follow Sweet Children _

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through All the pain and_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor children_

_For life is this way Murdering Beauty and_

_The Sorrows_

_Hush now Dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and_

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My children_

_For soon we'll away_

_into the calm and the quiet_

_*Instrumental with Wooos*_

_Come little children _

_I'll take thee away_

_into a land of_

_Enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my Garden_

_of Shadow_

_*Instumental with wooos*_

I look to my left to see Naomi having tears in her eyes as we hold hands looking out. Kaoru, Eiichi, and Isaya look down sadly as they stand next to me.

"It seems...things are definitely changing. Princess of Destructions, huh?" I look at Naomi as she looks back at me, "More like Princess of Darkness and Light."

Naomi laughs as we look out of the window walking away.

***Cross Academy* 3rd Person**

Everyone, besides the day class, came out to see Kaien and Kaname together as they both look down sadly. Behind them was Akatsuki and Ruka as everyone's eyes were wide.

"Kaien, what is going on? Why is he here?" Yagari shouted angry.

"We had it all wrong. It wasn't Kaname that killed them. It was..." Kaien looked at Kaname as his head was down with his hands in a fist. "It was Victoria."

Yuuki's, Zero's, Aidou's, and everyone besides, Rima and Senri, and their eyes widen.

"Victoria..." Zero whispers as he remembers her expression from her pointing the gun at him.

"Victoria..." Yuuki looks down as her hands in a fist as she shakes her head looking at Kaname and Kaien, "There has to be reason why she did this! I know Victoria," Yuuki turns to look at everyone, "we all know what Victoria is like! She must have a reason! She's always there to protect us, so..."

Yuuki look down as Kaname spoke up, "Of course she does," Everyone looked at Kaname, "and whatever it is. We are going to help her and get our Victoria back."

Everyone nodded their heads as Senri and Rima looked at each other.

"I guess it's time," Rima whispers to Senri as he nods his head.

Everyone separated to what they were doing as Kaname's, Zero's, Yuuki's, and Kaien's head were all thinking of one thing and that was...

"**...We will save you Victoria. We will get you back."**

***1st person***

I smile as I hear people thoughts from over to Cross Academy.

_You have to find me first, everyone._

I walked away leaving Cross Academy for now.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter was pretty fast pace because in the manga there wasn't that much stuff on just Yuuki, so I had to think of some ideas for Victoria to be in other scenes. **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter because some of the chapters are going to be my own plot but some of them will have the manga. I don't know I'm just going to mix it. You guys will understand soon.**_

_**Well, I just wanna wish everyone MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEARS.**_

_**Please be patient and review. **_


	42. Chapter 40

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks so much for being so patient.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 40_

I sigh a little as I look out of the window in Isaya's house. I watched from the outside as I knew that Kaien and Kaname told everyone about me.

"Don't you think you should be outside?"

I turned my head to see Naomi smiling softly, holding a coat with a hood, and shoes.

"Naomi... I don't know... I would love to but what if I get caught?" I ask as Isaya comes in the room.

He looks up at me then sees a floating coat and shoes. He points at that as I nod my head notifying him that it's Noami.

"What are you two talking about?" Isaya ask as he walks towards me.

"Naomi wants me to go outside and..."

"I think it's a great idea," Isaya cut me off grabbing the coat and shoes from Naomi.

Naomi disappeared as Isaya walked me towards throwing the shoes and coat at me. I easily caught it while standing up.

"How about you visit the school? I know you miss it anyway," Isaya states as he walks away from me.

I sigh one more time to put my black boots on and my coat. I walked to the door to hear footsteps from behind me.

"Have a nice day, Victoria," I turned to see Mimi with a soft smile and holding her stomach.

I looked at her stomach to remember her telling me that it all began before I became the president. It happened when people thought Kaname was betraying us and we met Eiichi for the first time. I closed my eyes as I sighed for the third time. I walked over to Mimi to put my hand on her stomach, then on her shoulder.

"You should be resting Mimi. This world is becoming even more dangerous because of me," I replied walking back to the door.

"I know but I still want to-"

I stopped her from continuing by glaring at her as she heard braking glass from behind her.

"I won't repeat myself, Mimi. I won't let you get hurt while you are pregnant," I spoke as I walked out not hearing her answer.

I put the hoodie over my head as I began walking through town.

_I know I'm harsh but I won't let Mimi get in danger. After everything she has done for me, I won't let her get hurt. This world is getting even more dangerous because..._

I suddenly bump someone to make fall down on the ground without a grunt or any sorta of noise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

My eyes widen as I remembered that voice to look up and see...

"Rima-chan..." I replied calmly as she reaches her hand towards me.

"What are you doing out here?" Rima-chan asked.

"I was forced to be here by Naomi and Isaya-sama. I can't believe they both were against us," I sighed as I walked beside Rima, "How's everything at Cross Academy?"

"Oh, well. The Hunter Association called in Zero but Yuuki tried to stop them," I gave her blank expression as she looks at me, "I know, I know. Idiot Yuuki. Then, Kaien and Kaname got into a big fight because of Kaien inner rage that he held inside for so long. Also, Aidou started yelling at Akatsuki for walking away and not having contact with him. And the blood types..."

"Don't eat them," I say sternly as Rima looks at me surprised, "Tell Senri not to eat them, because if you do... your going to regret it your whole life."

"Victoria," Rima says surprised as I continue walking, "You should really Senri. You two haven't talk since... well... once you became the night president."

I nodded my head, "I know. I'm planning on seeing him. Will you..." I turned to look at her, "...come with me?"

Rima's eyes widen as she saw the uncertainty in my eyes in seeing Senri. In the end, Rima smiled grabbing my wrist.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see your cousin," Rima says with a small laughter of her own.

I smiled, a small smile, as I hugged Rima from behind whispering in her ear, "Hang on."

"Huh?" Rima asked looked confused.

A bunch of Raven's surrounded us as we headed towards the Cross Academy. We headed for Senri's room to see him eat one of the blood tablets. I quickly smacked his back to have spit out the blood tablet.

"What are you doing Ri-"

I cut off Senri to hit his chest as he stared at with wide eyes.

"Victoria-chan..." Senri whispered putting his arms around me tightly.

"Senri, you and Rima-chan are my best friend. I'm sorry I haven't told you everything. It just came up for me to live with Isaya and I..."

"Let us come with you," Senri cuts me off as I stare at him with wide eyes.

"Come with you?" I asked as Senri nods his head.

Rima walks to Senri agreeing with Senri.

"He's right, Victoria. We've always been there for you, and since Kaoru is worried about Mimi. We will take their place in protecting," Rima raises her head to us.

We heard an alarm to look out of the window to see Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero outside the window. The three of them stop when they see a Raven heading to the door I am at.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouts running in the night dorms.

"Victoria, let us protect you," Senri says as I stare back them.

"Senri..." I closed my eyes as my hands tighten.

My eyes open at the same time the window broke and they open the door.

"Vict... oria..." Yuuki slowly says my name.

They see Senri and Rima looking down at the floor as in a bow. A window behind me crashes as I stare at them with my red eyes.

"Victoria," Zero points his gun towards me as I smirk at him.

"Can you really kill the princess of destruction, Hunter-san?" I ask with Naomi's voice along with mine.

"Naomi, stop this. What are you trying to do? Are you the one that is making her do these things?!" Kaname shouts accusing Naomi as I get angry.

"How dare you! Naomi hasn't influence me like this Kaname! How can you think that?!" I shout with just my normal voice.

"Victoria, why are you doing this?!" Yuuki ask scared and worried for me.

"To something I **_should_** I have done a long time ago. Changing the story. I won't let anyone I care about die. Yuuki, Zero, Kaname, Mimi, Kaoru, Kaien, Yagari, Rima, and Senri," Senri and Rima look up at me as they walk to stand next me, "I won't let you get hurt anymore. But first..." I look behind Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname to see Sara. I smirked saying, "Watch your back Sara, cause my next target..." I point to her showing my fangs and still red eyes, "...is you."

The Raven's surrounded Rima, Senri, and I as we escaped, but someone or should say they... both pulled on my hand.

"You shouldn't do this Victoria!" Kaname shouts trying for me to stop this.

"We don't want you to get hurt anymore!" Zero shouted.

**"I love you!" **They both shouted.

I looked at them as my eyes widen even more. I smiled at them with the Victoria they know is still in me.

"That's why I'm doing this," I whisper having their eyes widen this time, "See you again."

I made one of my ravens attack them to let me go as we entered Isaya's estate. As we enter, I was greeted with Isaya smiling kindly at me.

"Welcome back," _He_ says as he looks at Senri and Rims, then back at me, "...friends, I presume."

I nodded my head as a maid comes out.

"Take Victoria's friends to their rooms please," I say a ordered as Senri and Roma followed the maid.

I walked over to the window to look out at the now peaceful world.

"I hope you had a great trip to school," Isaya says standing next to me.

"Another emotionally day. I think I'm getting too old for this drama," I replied sighing.

"Considering you are the reincarnation over a 1000 years old, and been asleep for 20 years. I am not surprised. If I am tired of this body," Isaya says making me look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure you want me to be here? You may now be an enemy to everyone," I ask.

"I agree with your plan. Even I would have done something so stupid as that," Isaya replies walking away, "Dinner shall be ready in 20 minutes. I'll sent Mimi to send for you soon."

"Please do," I thanked Isaya.

_Times come when you must be hard on yourself, when it involves protecting the people you love. I just hope that I'm doing what is right._

As I look out into the open, images of the smiling family in my other world and this world comes to my head I turn my back on them once more, trying, truly trying, to not shed a tear.

_Can I shed a tear?_

_**Hey guys, I hope you guys loved this chapter. Some of the chapters are going to be a little sad like this one. At least, I don't know if its that sad. Well, anyway, thank you guys for waiting so patientally for this chapter. If you any questions, on this story or my other stories just review or PM. Thank you guys so much. Please be patient for the next chapter. See ya.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	43. Chapter 41

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about this being a really, really long update, but you know, school gets in the way on the fun stuff you want to do. I also got really sick so I had to stay in a bed and rest. I hope you guys understand and thank you so much for being very patient. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight. **_

**Chapter 41**

"What? Those tablets were actually Sara-sama's blood," Shiki says surprise.

We were in my room as I was siting on my bed, Shiki was laying down next to me, and Rima was on the chair readying.

I nodded my head brushing my hair.

"The reason why Ichijou was acting so weird was because he was ordered by Sara to give you those pills. Even though you were his important friend, he still fought himself on doing so. He's still the same Ichijou you know, Senri..." I glanced at Senri to see him look at me.

"..." Senri looked at me asking, "What happens if you take the tablets too much?"

I was quiet to finally answer, "You will go into insanity."

"Victoria!" Kaoru shouted running towards my room with heavy breathing and sweat down his forehead. "Yu...Yuuki got bitten!"

Senri's and Rima's eyes were wide standing up while I just sit up looking calmly at Kaoru.

"Where the vampires that bit her part of the night class?" I ask calmly.

Kaoru looked at me angry walking up to me replying, "Yes. They bit her arms out of no where."

"I see," I replied back calmly.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes even more to shout, "Do you not care that your only sister has gotten injured?! Are you even human?!"

"Kaoru..."

"No!" Kaoru cut me off, "I still understand what you are trying to do! You act like emotionless doll that doesn't care about anyone! Just what are you-"

"Kaoru!" I shouted making him calm down and finally look at me, "Is Yuuki okay now?"

Kaoru's eyes widen as he finally notice my slight angry eyes that wasn't for him. He calmed down to look down sadly.

"I don't know," Kaoru replied making the window behind me crack.

Senri, Rima, and Kaoru looked at me with wide eyes as I stand up grabbing my coat getting tired of waiting.

"Strike three Sara," I whispered quietly, "Now, it's time to end you."

I walked out of my room to be greeted with the maids and Mimi. I looked at Mimi to see her smile at me then looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you stay here," I say calmly.

Kaoru looked at me with wide eyes and his jaw drop to look at me and Mimi who just laughs.

"Oi! What's with you wanting me to always stay here?! I can help you, you know?!" Kaoru's shouts as I glance at him.

"You are really idiot," Kaoru's eyes narrowed as I pointed at Mimi, "The person you need to help is Mimi."

Kaoru's eyes were wide and finally soften to nod his head looking down at the ground. I walked to the door with Rima and Senri behind me to have my raven's surround us. I closed my eyes to feel the wind on my face and hear noises.

"Zero..." Yuuki's soft voice entered my ears.

"That girl... Kuran Victoria..." Zero says softly then turned to anger, "Every time, always... I can never hate her! I tried so hard to hate her for what she was doing! But... I can't! I can never hate her! I still..." His voice was horse and in whisper, "I love her."

I open my eyes to see Zero pushed Yuuki to a wall as I look down sadly from his confession, again. I put my hands in a fist as I know that he will never get over me and I'm just hurting the people I care about.

"...Victoria..." I hear a voice from behind me to see.

"Kaname..." I spoke quietly to glance and see Zero and Yuuki stare at me.

"Victoria..." Yuuki whispers ready to walk over to me.

Zero grabs her arm but she struggles with him.

"Yuuki... Kaname... onee-san, onii-san..." I closed my eyes to open them once more, "you both have been an hindrance to my plan."

Kaname's and Yuuki's eyes were wide as I used my Raven's to send Rima and Senri to their mission.

"Victoria... did you plan all this from the start?" Zero asked with anger in his voice.

"No," I replied calmly to look down at my hands closing my eyes, "In the beginning, I wished for Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero to be happy. I was none existent to this world. I had no place...but... when I got more involved with Zero's vampire self, Yuuki struggling with her memories, and Kaname being gentle to me. I told myself that I need to stop interfering, because if I do..." I put my hand on my left eye to open them, "I won't be able to go back."

Without me knowing, my Raven's spin around me to send me away to hear the three people who are important to me, shouting at my name.

"Victoria/Victoria-chan!"

I open my eyes to see Rima and Senri looking at me with worried eyes as I found myself in Sara's room with Ichijou.

"Victoria," Ichijou says with wide eyes as I grabbed Hope to put the blade on his neck.

"I'll allow Senri to battle with you," I whispered for Sara to hug him behind to vanish.

"I found you," I hear two voice say at the same time.

I turned around to see Kaname and Yuuki holding their weapons ready to fight me.

"I'm pissed," Yuuki says looking at me with anger in her eyes, "This scene is so serene with the beating of your heart."

I smirked as I replied,"I'm a cruel person Yuuki. I am abandoned you..."

"You didn't abandoned me!" Yuuki shouts with my eyes slightly widen.

"Victoria," Kaname says reading his sword, "Do you remember saying that you would rather die than kill me?"

I nodded my head as he pointed his sword at me.

"Would you kill me if it means to survive?" Kaname says as my smirk widen.

I reached my hand towards them, "Those weapons are to used to strike down vampires..." Yuuki swings artemis at me as I dodge, "Evil," Kaname strikes me with his sword, "Manipulative vampires," They both strike the same time, "Like me!"

I swung Hope having an echo sound from the contact. There eyes widen as I showed them my red eyes.

"Can you truly kill me?" I ask as my expression suddenly change.

My expression was to the little girl that they hold their memories with a big smile. Their eyes widen even more as I suddenly became a little girl before their eyes.

"Onee-sama! Onii-sama!" I ran towards them with open arms, "Onee-sama! Onii-sama!"

...

"Why did you do that, Ruka?" I turn my head from the zombie like Yuuki and Kaname.

"I thought it will be better for them to see you as a little girl, since... I want to talk to you," Ruka confess with Akatsuki behind her.

"Stop Ruka," I commanded, "Your getting too tired. Your straining yourself."

I walk over to Kaname and Yuuki as I put both of my hands on their cheeks. They still were in a zombie trance as sadness washed over me.

"Please stop, Ruka." I ask in a weak voice this time.

"Why?" Ruka ask with anger in her voice, "Why are you saying stop?! Don't you want them to see the little girl they still hope will come ba-"

"I don't want them to have that hope!" I shouted back at her. I turn to her with red eyes, "Why can't anybody understand?! I'm not the same girl that everything still believe will come back! I'm not coming back! Ever! So stop giving them the hope that I will come back! Because I'm not coming back!"

Ruka looked at me with wide eyes as she snapped her fingers for Kaname and Yuuki to stop that zombie-like state. I was staring at them with blank expression to turn around having my back against them.

"Give up on the girl you believe will come back, Kaname, Yuuki. She will never come back," I raised my arm for fire to separate me and my siblings.

I glance at them to have Kaname have his arms around Yuuki protecting her.

_That's is how is should have been. Kaname and Yuuki together._

I changed into Raven to face a building with Senri and Rima in front of it.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask suspiciously.

"Shiki followed Zero, Sara, and Ichijou enter here," Rima replies.

I narrowed my eyes as I smell Sara's blood.

"Disgusting," My eyes turn red as I put my hand on the door, "Sara is giving Zero her dirty blood."

_Blood that no one should have, not even my dirty blood._

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for being gone so long. I hope you guys understand and please be patient for the next chapter. Thank you guys so much. Please be excited for the big fight in the following chapters. See you soon._**

**_Please review._**


	44. Chapter 42

_**Hey guys! I see in the comments that you guys are tired of Victoria trying to get Kaname and Yuuki together. We'll this chapter is going to explain everything why she thought of that. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

_**Chapter 41**_

"It's her..."

"She's coming..."

I continue walking to the association hearing people's shout from above the association.

"Kuran Victoria..."

"Shoot her now!"

"No wait!" Someone shouts, "I heard from senior hunters that we should just let them kill each other."

"Senior Hunters?! You mean toga? But our job is to stop vampire's invasion..."

I look up to snap fingers for Rima and Senri to jump up with me behind them. I look at them with a cold look as I bring my Hope.

"The youngest of the Kuran family is our enemy!"

"Don't hesitate. Do you job!"

I swung Hope with one flash and they all stay on the ground, unconscious. I grabbed guy throwing him to the door opening it, knocking him unconscious at the process.

"I'm sorry... but I can't come in without your help..." I say to walk in with Rima and Senri behind me.

"You didn't kill them," Senri says as I glance at him.

"They were only doing their jobs. Besides, they are not the ones that I want to kill." I walk in the association to look at Senri and Rima ordering, "Survey the area."

They nodded their heads disappearing as I sigh as I close my eyes.

_"Victoria!" __Noami shouts screaming terrified, "Why are we here?! Why did you bring yourself here?!"_

"I'm sorry Naomi," I whispered. "But you said it yourself. Everything is repeating, including me."

I had the imagine of Naomi's eyes widening with tears going down her cheeks.

_"No! Victoria! Please!" _

I ignored her as Hope started throb and hiss in my hands. I open my eyes to look and see the roof going down with Zero showing.

"Get her, bloody rose," Zero says looking at me coldly.

I looked at Bloody Rose softly saying, "Bloody Rose..." I reached my hand out for it to stop.

"Ah... right, you...somehow have control of it..." Zero says.

"It's... the first weapon that the person I care about made," I touched the vEINS as I look at Zero, "And protecting the person I care about too."

Zero's eyes widen but he shake his head replying, "Now...I'm its master. And... I'm also my own master."

I smiled as I put my hand down to close my eyes.

_He's finally fighting. He's finally gaining his strength. _

Suddenly, Bloody Rose surrounded me with the command of Zero.

"Bloody Rose... suck her blood until she is weak and can't fight." Zero commands.

I open my eyes to have my red eyes shown shocking Bloody Rose off of me.

"I'm sorry Zero. But I won't be killed by you." I swung Hope to cut Bloody Rose.

Bloody Rose just kept on coming and coming with so much more of them. I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed a handful of Bloody Rose.

"I should have never given you my blood, Zero." Zero's eyes widen as I looked at him with my red glowing eyes, "For my blood is poison." He suddenly rushes to me as I look at him, "You also drank a poison blood."

I grabbed Zero's neck to break the a wall in front of the association and pull him to the ground.

"And for that, I won't allow your body to be poison anymore. Zero.." I narrowed my eyes as I swung Hope for him to dodge it but still cut him on the cheek drawing out blood, because...

My eyes widen when suddenly Mimi showed up and protected Zero.

"Mi...Mi..." I spoke softly as I stand up looking at her.

I saw blood coming out of her back as Kaoru suddenly appeared helping her off of Zero.

"Mianmi!" Kaoru shouted.

"Victoria-chan... Please stop..." Mimi says exhausted.

"Minami..." Kaoru says worried.

"This... is too much already..." Yuuki says as I look at her.

"Victoria... This is..."

Yuuki was cut off when she felt energy pass her and cut my shoulder with blood dripping down.

"Kaoru!" Mimi shouted surprised and concern for me.

"Victoria!" Kaoru shouted, "This is enough! I try not to say anything, but I can't keep quiet anymore. I need to know... Why are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Everyone's eyes were wide as I closed my eyes to sigh. I open them to see Mimi stopping Kaoru.

"Mimi...Kaoru..." I touched my arms to glare at them coldly. "You have protected Zero. For that I am grateful, but... It's over. I do not wish for you to be by my side any longer."

Kaoru's and Mimi's eyes were wide as I looked at them, but Mimi was the only one spoke, "...I understand..."

Kaoru looked at Mimi to stare back at me.

"...Take care of Kaoru and Mimi... Zero, Kaname, Yuuki..."

I faced them my back for Artemis to suddenly stop me.

"What does Kaoru mean by killing yourself?" Yuuki says.

I touched Artemis blade to glance behind me.

"Why would go this far to get everyone you love wanting to betray you?" Yuuki ask, "Just what are you playing, Victoria?!"

I turn to look at Yuuki asking, "Yuuki, even if I answer that question. What will you do after catching me?"

Yuuki's eyes were wide as I suddenly saw a trap to push Yuuki for her to cut my hand off.

I disappeared into Ravens to hear Yuuki say, "Why did you protect me...?"

My Ravens ended up on top of the association holding on to my wounded arm that was slowly forming. Ecchi was right behind me as I looked at Yagari in front of me.

"...You came at the right time... Yagari-sensei." I spoke.

I walked passed him to go straight to the two men behind him.

"...Please lend me the two people behind you. It's troubling for there to be anti-vampire traps everywhere..." I explained.

"Kuran...!" Yagari shouted. "You...blood sucking monster...!"

Yagari was suddenly stopped by Ecchi with a sword on his neck.

I walked to be close to Sara's door but of course...

"I knew you three would try to stop me...Yuuki, Zero, Kaname..." I looked at them with calmness in my eyes.

"Many innocent people... have been hurt and had their lives taken away...Kaname." Yuuki says.

"Today, even Mimi..." Kaname continues,

"And Kaoru..." Zero says.

"And Zero too..." Yuuki says having my heart tighten.

I narrowed my eyes at this tightening in my feeling in my heart as for some reason my hair was annoying me. I grabbed my hair as well as did Yuuki and at the same time we both cut off our hair.

"Yuuki, Zero, Kaname..." I spoke up from their surprise at my hair being cut, "I won't be blunt. Today, I saw something that none of you would ever understand. Everyone was brought to together and fighting to the very end. Everyone was fighting for one thing. And that was..." I stretched my arm and my almost healed arm out to look at them coldly, "...to bring me back wasn't it?" Their eyes widen as I glared at them tightening my hold on Hope to point at them, "But my plan is... to save everyone I care about and not anyone to die." I ran towards them, "But me!"

_That's right..._

I battled with Yuuki to battle with Kaname, then battle with Zero. In a circular rotation over and over.

_No one is to die... I won't allow any of them die... I am grateful for everything they have done. They helped me from my loneliness. I met people that I thought would never meet. And I'm proud to smile and say it's enough. They have done things that I would say thank you over and over._

I look at them for all of them to come all at me at once. Yuuki with her butterflies, Zero with his Bloody Rose, and Kaname with his powers and sword. To their surprised, I smiled and whispered.

"Thank you..."

Their eyes widen when suddenly the floor suddenly started shake as I stopped my attacks on them to look up at the ceiling.

I take a deep breathe and shouted, "I'm here! I'm here! It's me, Naomi!"

"Victoria!" Kaname shouts.

Suddenly, Sara was behind me ready to kill me but...

"Sara!" Takuma shouted.

A huge vein pierced Sara by the heart drinking her blood, "Ahh! No...! I wasn't born to become like this!" Sara shouted from fear

My vision suddenly disappeared of Sara to look in front of me. I saw Zero and Kaname protecting me as Yuuki rushed over to me.

_No! Don't come closer! Don't come closer!_

"No!" I shouted pushing them away for the parent to apparently hear me.

She shield them away from me as I quickly walked away from them. The parent suddenly grabbed all of our weapons as I heard whisper behind me.

"Naomi..." I turned around to see nothing but know who said it, "...Naomi... I'm cooling down. I need to take my powers back."

Suddenly, she tangles me with her weapon as I softly look down as the weapon suddenly felt so warm.

"It's enough," I whispered as I looked up to finally see her, "It's enough. I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long and didn't see you sooner. It's time for you to rest now. I will succeed you... I'll... become the new parent."

"Victoria!" Kaname shouted struggling.

"No!" Zero shouted.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouted struggling as well.

I smiled reaching my arms out to her saying, "It's good to see you again, my childhood friend."

"Naomi!" She shouts running towards me hugging me to disappear in seconds.

She crumbles to my feet as I see the three of them run towards me. They all hug me as I finally allowed the tears to come down. I changed into Ravens flying away and never looking back.

_I have done what I needed to do. I am... the new parent._

**_Wow! This story just got me sad just from writing it. I hope this explains what she was trying to do, and... don't worry, The baby for Mimi is completely safe and not hurt at all. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed._**

**_Please review. _**


	45. Chapter 43

_**Hey guys! Can you believe that this story is almost finished. Just a few more chapters and It's almost over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Chapter 43**

I open my eyes to the ceiling as I remembered the events that have been happening. The surprised look from Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero. I also hurt Mimi and in the end she protected Zero. I touched my chest as I felt the tightening in my heart from everything I was given. What shocked me the most was that...

I couldn't hear Naomi anymore.

It's almost like she disappeared the same time her childhood friend. It was like a missing piece that finally found it and left. I closed my eyes to hear a knock on my door.

"Victoria..." I hear Isaya spoke softly.

I sit up to look at the door for him to open it.

"I'm going to have party and I wish for you to attended it," Isaya says as I look at his smiling his face.

"Isaya..." He looked at me confused as I continue, "...can you promise me something? And do me a favor?"

...

Isaya looked at me with wide eyes but smiled in the end, nodding his head. I looked at him with a small smile to stand up.

"I failed Isaya," I spoke softly looking down my hands, "I failed to held in my emotions. But now, I don't have to hold it in anymore. I already fulfilled my mission, and I wish to thank you for that."

He smiles at me as he suddenly walks to my closet to grab a beautiful dark blue dress with a coat to surround it. I looked at him with wide eyes as he holds up a mask in front of my eyes.

"In this ball, no one will know who you are. I thought, this will be great idea for you to see your love ones." Isaya says warmly as tears start to prickle at the corner of my eyes.

"...Isaya..." I smiled as I nodded my head running straight to the bathroom.

"You must hurry. It starts in 15 minutes," Isaya calls.

***20 minutes later***

I got out my room to see Isaya in front of my door with his mask on and suit. He smiles at me as he reaches his hand out.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" Isaya ask making me chuckle a little.

I grabbed his hand to make me take off the coat and step in the ballroom. I look around to see people dancing with smiles and laughter everywhere. I also spotted Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero looking around. I couldn't help but frown as I saw them for Isaya to pull me towards him.

"It's better for you to chuckle," Isaya says as he leads me to dance. "Is this your first time at a masquerade?"

"Yes...It's my first time being in a masquerade, but not my first time seeing one. It's just like what I imagine. Everyone hiding their identity and wondering who will dance with. It's almost mysterious in a way." I replied with a smile.

Isaya chuckled saying, "I suppose only you would think that."

Someone suddenly tapped on Isaya shoulders for dance as I nod my head bowing down to him. He smiles bowing to go to the other lady. I smiled watching him as I ran out of the crowd to go to the balcony.

"*sigh* I wonder if I can at least dance with them, or if they will ever forgive me." I whispered to myself.

I suddenly heard footsteps to quickly turned and see white heart with a tattoo on his neck. My eyes widen as I have my back on the balcony looking down. I can see him from the corner of my eye to walk towards me. He reaches his hand towards me with unusual smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?" Zero says surprising me.

I looked at him with wide eyes but then I look down to look back up with a smile on my face.

"I can't dance with someone who I haven't met yet. May I ask who you may be?" I ask kindly and sweetly.

I chuckle as all he did was grab my hand to answer, "I'm just a mystery."

We started to dance as I looked at him with wide eyes to frown and look down at the ground.

"I see... So you can dance after all," I said surprised.

"...You're very similar to a precious girl who died a year ago..." Zero says surprising me.

I look up at him to look to my left seeing Yuuki and Kaname watching us.

"I'm sure she isn't dead, stranger. She's probably closer to you than you think," I say looking straight to his eyes. "I'm positive that she is sorry for everything that she has done to make you think she was ever done, but..."

"She must have a reason."

My eyes widen as I looked to my left seeing Kaname walking up to me. He raised his hand for Zero to let go of me and bring me to Kaname.

"I don't understand..." I spoke softly dancing with Kaname. "You both are dancing with enemy, a killer,... a traitor."

I stop dancing with Kaname to look at Zero **and** Kaname.

"You two are so confusing." They both walk to me as I stepped back to hit the balcony, "I'm a monster. I hurt both of you so much. I'm..."

"Victoria!"

My eyes went wide as I suddenly say a bloody whip in front of me to see Kaname and Zero backing away.

"Senri..." I whispered.

"Go, Victoria." I looked at Senri to look at Yuuki.

"Onee-sama..." I whispered for her eyes to widen as she covered her mouth with tears down her cheeks.

"Go... Victoria," Senri says, this time softly as I nodded my head walking away.

"Victoria, your back," I hear Yuuki say behind me to make me turn around to her.

I quickly walk away for her to follow me as I quickly saw window to my right. I ran towards that area to look down and see Eiichi with a smile stretching his arms towards me. I jumped to be caught by Eiichi's arm. I look up to see Yuuki reaching her hand towards me but I quickly ran away. I stopped in the forest for tears to go down my cheeks as my throat starts get dry.

"I'm such an idiot. I was suppose to be explain to them, but in the end I just ran away. I'm such an idiot!" I shouted as I saw the look that Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki gave me. "Zero, Kaname, Onee-sama. Everyone."

I felt Eiichi's arms around me for him to whisper, "I guess your feelings finally showed up strongly. It might take sometime for you to control your feelings again. Anyhow, welcome back, Victoria."

I cried on Eiicchi shoulders as my feelings suddenly starts slamming into my heart so strongly. I stop crying to smell blood from the building to look at one of the windows. It was... Yuuki.

"No... No!" I shouted running to the window for Eiichi to stop me.

"Stop, Victoria!" Eiichi shouted to look at the same window.

"Isaya promised... Isaya promised! He said he was going to do! Not Yuuki! No!" I shouted for Eiichi to turn me around and make me look at him.

"What was his promise to you?!" Eiichi asked.

"He promised to erase Zero's, Yuuki's, and Kaname's memories!"

Eiichi eyes widen as he pulled me to his chest saying, "You idiotic girl. You are only hurting yourself more by doing that. I think Isaya didn't do because he believed you were enough pain. It's time to stop this Victoria. Return to Yuuki and Kaname." He suddenly put his on my eyes to allow me to sleep for the very first time in a while, "But first, I think it's time for you sleep."

***Morning***

My eyes open to see the sun on my face and trees above. I heard a soft snoring to see Eiichi above me as I lay on his lap. I sit up to stare at him with a smile as I stand up to look around. I was still in my dress from the masquerade to take off my shoes and became bare footed. I heard a chains ringing to look around and see that I was in the academy.

"How did I...?" I whispered.

"You finally came."

I turned around to see Kaien look at me with a smile on his face.

"Fat-" I stopped myself from saying for I know I don't deserve to call him that. I shake my head to ask him, "Have you finished the furnace? I told *her* that I shall become the new parent. I would like to know that the furnace will be ready for my heart."

"Before that, I'm sure you have something to say to me," Kaien says with harshness in his voice, "Victoria, stop lying to everyone and making your own decision! Stop thinking of others and start thinking of yourself! Mimi told me everything!" My eyes widen as he continue, "My followers and the some students of the night class found Aidou-dono alive in a coffin sleeping. We also found some pure bloods that were supposedly dead and wounded, actually healed completely and asleep. You didn't kill anyone Victoria. The only dead pure blood is Sara-sama's fiance, Sara-sama, and Shizuka. You have killed no one. Aidou quickly got to see him."

I look down with a small smile on my face imagining the reunion that Aidou and his father had.

"I'm glad..." I say looking down.

"It was all an act for people to believe that you were the enemy. You wanted the most important people to you to stop believing you and hurt you. You fought with them so many times and... you wanted Isaya to erase Kaname's, Yuuki's, and Zero's memories away, so you won't feel guilty for leaving them." Kaien says explaining my whole plan.

I nodded my head agreeing with everything he says.

I replied, "You are right. It wasn't Yuuki that was suppose to make only Zero to forget about me. Kaname and Yuuki were suppose to forget about me as well. Not for them to be together, but so I wouldn't have anyone to hold me back for what I am going to do. But... there is another thing that Mimi told you."

Kaien nodded his head saying, "In your world, if you weren't here. It would have been Kaname that would have sacrifice his heart."

"What?!" Someone shouted.

I turned to the tree behind Kaien to see Yuuki and Kaname showing themselves making my eyes widen.

"Victoria, stay with Yuuki and Kaname. I apologize, but the final preparations of the furnace are not complete yet. I want you to explain to them completely. My daughter." Kaien says as my eyes widen.

I look up at both of them to see Yuuki running towards me with tears in going down her cheeks hugging me tightly.

"You idiot little sister!" Yuuki shouts hugging me tightly, "I can't believe that I ever thought you were the enemy. I'm so sorry, Victoria."

I shook my head as I hesitantly hugged her back saying, "No, I'm sorry. I hurt you so much. You were only doing what you felt was right. Please, don't ever felt guilty for something that was all my fault. How can you forgive me for everything I have done?"

Yuuki looked at me with a smile replying, "I will always forgive you."

I smiled hugging her back as I looked behind Yuuki to see Kaname. I pulled back from Yuuki to look at Kaname. Yuuki look at me and Kaname back and forth.

"Victoria," I hear Eiichi spoke up. "I'll take Yuuki back to the dorm."

I glance at him to nod my head to look at Kaname.

"Go with Eiichi, Yuuki. I'll be there with Kaname," I say for Yuuki to follow Eiichi back to the dorm.

I look at Kaname for him to stare back me. He was close enough to me for me to feel his warmth. Then, I felt a sting on my left cheek and my face turned to the right. I touched my left cheek to felt the warmth and sting from just touching it.

"...Kana..."

"You stupid girl!" Kaname shouts cutting me off. I look at him with wide eyes as he continues, "It should have been me! I should have become the new parent! How dare you make Isaya promise to erase memories of you!"

"I didn't have choice!" I shouted back at him. "I wanted to protect you and everyone I loved! I didn't want to lose you!" Tears were pouring down my cheeks now.

"It doesn't make it right for you to lie to me and sacrifice yourself!" Kaname continue shouting.

"I don't care if I sacrifice myself if it's for you!" Kaname's eyes were wide this time as I continue, "I... I love you Kaname!"

"Victoria..." Kaname says softly.

"I love you, so... so..."

Kaname suddenly hugged me tightly as I hugged him back tightly. We let go of each other to have his lips against mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time not wanting to let go of each other.

We started walking to the Night Class dorm for me to stop at Kaname's old, but still, his room. We hold hands for me to stop and hug him tightly. He hugged me back with the same amount of tightness as I hold for him.

"Kaname, please, please, don't let me go right now. I need you right now," I say softly as we tightened our hugs until it hurt.

"I won't allow you to go anywhere. You will stay in my arms until I say you can leave," Kaname says in my ear making me feel warmer inside. It was quiet until he suddenly said, "Zero..."

My eyes widen as I let go of him to look down touching my heart.

I closed my eyes replying, "In my heart, I love Zero too, but... I have no clue where my heart truly belongs to. It's confusing that it's hurts, Kaname."

Kaname look down at me as I look up at him as I pulled him down to my lips for his eyes to widen. He closes his eyes deepen the kiss to let me go and hug me.

"I understand. If you don't know where your heart belongs. I'll show you, Victoria. If you're okay with someone like me..." Kaname says pulling on my chin to continue kissing me.

This night pulled us towards each other further than we believed will happen. I was filled with happiness, sadness, and guilt for everything that will come after this. For now, I won't worry about tomorrow or what's coming up in the next few minutes. All I will care about is Kaname and the night we both share. My love for Kaname.

_**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and are happy that the same Victoria is back. I'm sorry if you thought she was crybaby, but her feelings all came back and crashed down on her. I hope you understand. Please be patient for the next chapter. And enjoy.**_

_**Please review. **_


	46. Chapter 44

_**Hey Guys! I hope all of you guys are doing well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you continue until the end, since this story will end soon. *Sad face* Oh, I'm actually going to do epilogue as well, if you guys didn't catch that, but ya. **_

**_Enjoy, and I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**Chapter 34**

"Victoria..." I hear a voice to open my eyes and see a young version of Kaname reaching out to me, "Victoria."

He smiles at me reaching his hand towards me as I reach my hand toward him.

"Kaname..."I whisper to feel something on my hand.

"Victoria...wake up..." Kaname whispers.

...

My eyes snapped open as I see a sleeping Kaname in front of my eyes. My eyes soften as I imagine all the horrible things he had to go through. I remember the look in his eyes that was filled with dread and tiredness. I leaned my forward to his as I stare at his closed eyes and handsome face. I touched his hair as my heart started to tighten.

_Kaname has sacrificed everything for me and Yuuki... I'm doing the right thing... turning them human. _

_...Aren't I?_

I felt something shift to look and see Kaname opening his eyes to stare at mine. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me kissing my lips, again.

"Good morning, Kaname," I greeted with a smile as he looks at me.

"Good morning, Victoria," Kaname greets kissing my forward to lay on my shoulder.

I patted his shoulder and rubbed his head to whisper, "We have to get up."

Kaname grunted making me chuckle as I stand up having the blanket around me. I look around the room to see that our clothes are scattered making me blush. I felt his arms around my wrist with a smirk place on his face.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Kaname ask, but his voice knows it can make me angry and embarrassed.

"Cut it out, Kaname! It's embarrassing already!" I shouted getting out of his arms to run towards a corner facing my back to him.

I hear him chuckle to say, "I've never seen this side of you. It's almost too cute to get rid of it too soon."

I glanced at Kaname to see him stare at me with intense eyes. He walks towards me as I stand up to look at him back. He rubs my hair to put his arms around me as I hugged him back.

"I love you..." Kaname whispers for me to smile.

"I love you too," I whisper back looking up at him.

He smiles as we let go of each other for me to walk to the closet. I grabbed some clothes to hear shuffling seeing Kaname getting dressed already. He was wearing all black making me blush to see him so handsome. He glances at me as I quickly look away for him to smile.

"I'm glad you're back. I have missed you so much," Kaname says walking to me kissing my forehead. "Get dress. We have company."

My smile automatically turns to a frown once he exits the room.

_...Zero..._

I grabbed my clothes to remove the blanket around my body to put on my white shorts, blue long sleeve shirt, and white socks to fix my hair in the mirror. I brushed my teeth to feel a presence in the place to cause my heart to beat fast. My hands were in fist as I gripped my chest feeling pain coursing through me. I knell down to the ground feel like my heart and mind getting confused.

I heard a door open to think it's Kaname and immediately grabbed the blanket hiding myself.

"You can't hide from us," I hear a very soft and loving voice that broke my heart.

I turned to see the person that I thought would never forgive or see me.

"Mimi..." I whispered.

She smiles at me stretching her arms towards me. I quickly run towards her forgetting the blanket and hiding to hug Mimi tightly.

"Mimi! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I shouted my apologizes over and over.

Mimi rubbed my back not saying anything allowing me to get all of my feelings out towards her. I took a step back as I looked at her and the baby. Her belly seems bigger than before, but it brings me happiness to know that her and the baby aren't hurt.

"I'm sorry, little baby," I touched her stomach, "I'm sorry that I hurt you mom."

Mimi chuckle to put her hand on mine to lead me towards the bed. I sit down for her to rub her stomach and smile down at her baby.

"I don't understand though, it's only been 2 months or so and your belly has somehow gotten bigger," I ask confused.

I would figure that her belly would be smaller than looks like she is 7 month pregnant.

"Our kind is a little different," Mimi explains, "My mother was pregnant with me for only 4 months."

I look at her with wide eyes shouting, "What?!"

Mimi chuckles to see my wide eyes and surprised expression. I blinked suddenly to see Mimi have this glow to her face. She doesn't look like the innocent little Mimi that I used to remember and know. Can being a mother truly change you? If it does, then, I'm glad that Mimi is happy.

"Feathers have rapid growing face in child birth, but having their powers is a completely different story. Controlling your powers depend on how long and how many will you do. It's actually harder than expected, but..." She looks down at her stomach, "I won't have to worry about these two."

"Two?" My eyes widen looking at her.

She looks at me nodding her head as I hugged her around her neck saying, "I'm so happy for you, Mimi! Congratulation!"

Mimi chuckles as I laugh to look at her with a smile on my face.

"Is Kaoru still mad at me?" I ask for Mimi to look at me.

She was ready to open her mouth but stop to smile.

I felt a pat on my head saying, "I wouldn't be mad at you even if I tried."

I turned around to see Kaoru smirking but then bonked me on the head, hard.

"Ouch!" I shouted rubbing my head with tears in the corner of my eye from the pain but happiness.

"Kaoru!" Mimi yells, "You didn't have to hit her so hard!"

Mimi checks my head making me chuckle a little.

"It's her fault for making me worry about her," Kaoru replies with a slight smirk on his face.

My chuckle turned into laughter as all we did talk, but it had to stop short. I quickly grabbed the blanket on the floor to completely cover myself.

**"Victoria?" **Kaoru and Mimi question.

Their answers were fulfilled when Kaname open the door to stare at the three of us. Kaoru and Mimi were facing him, I was facing Kaname my back.

"Victoria, how about showing yourself at the very least?" Kaname says, "Yuuki is down there so you wouldn't be alone."

I shake my head looking down replying, "...I don't think I can. Besides, I think you want to tell me something, right?"

"Yes," Kaname says, "The preparations are nearly complete, and I know what you want me and Yuuki to become." I finally faced him to see his eyes narrowed continuing, "You still continue to somehow irritate me and still think of others than yourself." He walked over to me hugging me tightly, "You are thinking of making me and Yuuki human, but we don't want that."

I sigh to close my eyes saying, "My last wish is..." Kaname looks at me, "...to have you and Yuuki see the beautiful world that I saw."

Kaname suddenly surprises me by picking me up, bridal style, with narrowed eyes. He walks down the hallway making me know where we are going.

"No, Kaname!" I shout struggling in his grip.

"Your punishment," He whispers.

"No! Let me go! There's no point in showing my face!" I shouted at Kaname for him to plomp me on the couch next to Yuuki.

Yuuki smiles down at me as I continue to struggle with him to get up and go back into the room with Kaoru and Mimi.

"Sorry, Kiryuu-kun. My sister hasn't greeted you although you're our bodyguard," Kaname states making me glare at him and give up wrestling with him.

"There's no need to," Zero says making me glance at him.

"It's was rude of me. For someone protecting my brother and sister would you like to come inside for some tea," I invited for Zero and I to stare at each other.

He hesitated but nodded his head anyway. Yuuki and Kaname looked at me confused until they had realization on their face. I smirked to sit between Kaname and Yuuki, Ichijou standing next to us, and Zero siting across from us.

"Can you stop looking at me like that with that smirk of yours?" Zero says with an annoyed voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle asking, "Why? Do you not like the way I stare at you?"

"In a way, it's nostalgic and annoying at the same time," Zero explains making my eyes widen, "Just who are you?"

_It seems that Yuuki didn't completely make him forget. Why is that?_

I stand up to have the blanket away from me to put on a jacket to look at him.

"Tell me when the preparations are ready. This is getting too boring, Zero," I spoke to walk around the couch.

Without me knowing, Zero suddenly had a dizziness coming to him watching my back as I walk away. He started to sweat as his voice became pain and worried.

"Wait! Victoria!" He shouts making me turn to him quickly.

We stare at each other with wide eyes as he continues.

"I don't know why but I feel as though I want to stop you from this. I feel as though you are important to me in a way."

My eyes continue to widen but then were hidden with my bangs facing my back on him.

"I'm just one of those faces that everyone else have," I replied walking up the steps to see Kaoru and Mimi gone in my room.

I sigh to lay down on my bed to hear someone come into the room. I didn't look at him because I knew who it was. He closed the door behind him to walk to the bed looking down at me.

"You just have to be difficult, didn't you?" Kaname says.

I look at him to see him reaching his towards my hand and kissing the back hand. I smile to reach my other hand towards his forehead but he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Idiot," I teased, his eyes widen as I continued, "Did you really think I was going to turn you human, now."

His eyes were confused to suddenly pulled me into hug as I wrapped my arms around him.

"No matter what happens Kaname, please promise to forgive me," I spoke softly to let go of him. I smile him saying, "Good night, Kaname."

His eyes were wide when his eye got heavy to lean towards me with his closed eyes. I brushed his hair to stand up and smile even more.

"You have protected me long enough. Now, it's my turn," I say to look at the door and see Kaoru and Eiichi.

"It's time," I say, walking pass them to see Zero fighting.

I snap my fingers to have veins go around them as Zero stares at me with wide eyes.

"You really can't do anything without me," I whispered but his eyes widen to stand up next to me.

"Just who are you?" Zero ask.

I glance at him to smirk saying, "I guess Yuuki isn't as powerful as I thought. Just remember this Zero," I fully looked at him, "...I love you..."

His eyes widen as I walked forward to snap my fingers one more time to have the ground cut under their feet, and caged with veins.

"Let's go."

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and it's because I have been busy with my exams. Wish me luck and... I've just been a little bit mad today. **_

_**I**__**t has nothing to do with you guys but you know I just wonder why people read only one chapter, and suddenly decided to give a bad comment about it. Imean, if those other people, not you guys, don't like it. Then stop reading it and I'm fine with it. Don't just give me a bad comment without reading the whole story. So thank you for the people that read my story all through, and give me awesome reviews. You guys are the best.**_

_**Though, I am also thankful for them as well because the only thing they do is make me want to work harder at it. Thank you for the people that gave me bad comment. **_

_**Also, have a great summer, and if you guys are just started summer. I hope you are having amazing time so far. **_

_**So, see you next time. Please review and give me your opinions. Bye. **_


	47. Chapter 45

**_I don't want it to end! I have tried to keep this story on for a little longer, but I can't believe it is going to end. I'm like crying right now, because 1 more chapter, and this story is going to end. No! I'm so sad..._**

**_We'll, I hope you guys like this chapter. _**

**_I'm also going to add an extra, because I thought, hey, why not do one last extra before this story is fully done. I hope you enjoy the extra. You can skip if you like, it's going to be short, but hey, it's Kaname's POV. Enjoy. _**

**_I do not own Vampire Knight._**

_UPDATE: This chapter is different since I wanted to be better. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 45...+extra**

_Extra_

_Kaname's POV_

The day were I had to face Rido in a child's body, my own descendant dying in front of my eyes, and the lost of my love one that is taking to another world. That pain is unbearable to stand even tell this day.

I walk through the Kuran manor, and enter the bathroom to see a sleeping Yuki, blood covered on the floor, and clothes that can only be Juuri's. I looked around to see that their was no sign of Victoria or Mimi. I look down at Yuuki to pick her up with a coat and scarf around her. I walked out of the manor to go through the forest heading towards Kaien Cross's house.

I felt a familiar presence that was close that drawn me into it. Before I can walk there, I felt a shift in my arms to look down seeing Yuuki about to wake. I brought her down on the snow for just a second, just a second, to feel where that presence is.

I walked to the location where I thought I felt the familiar presence, but saw nothing. The presence I felt was completely gone, no sign of anything.

I decided to walk back to Yuuki to hear a scream. A scream that sounded nothing like Yuuki's.I panic for that scream was close to where Yuuki was. I quickly ran to see Yuuki...behind someone else. My eyes widen as I couldn't see this little girl's face, but all I saw was her back. They were being attacked by a Level E that I didn't sense before. My instinct kicked in to protect Yuuki as I put my arm through the man from hurting the strange girl.

"Your a disgrace to all vampires," I whispered, removing my arm to turn...

My heart was beating fast as I finally looked at the strange girl's face, but...she wasn't a stranger at all.

...Victoria...

But how? Wasn't Mimi suppose to bring her to another world? How can she be here?

I leaned down to her to reach my hand out asking,"Are you alright?"

As I saw her take my hand, I saw necklace around her neck. The necklace that can be of a feather. Mimi. That's when I knew, that this was my long lost sister. The girl that have filled me with warmth ever since she was born.

In that moment, I vowed to protect her and stay by her side.

Days go by as events have happened, Victoria saying my name and Yuuki's for the first time, Kiryu Zero coming as I planned, and... showing Victoria and Yuuki the monster in me.

Though, my plan was ruined as I noticed Victoria suddenly became different as years passed. Her emotionless expression was something that I have never seen before. The knowledge she holds as if she knows what is going to happen. The meeting of seeing Kaoru and Mimi as children again.

Even now, the girl in front of me is someone that I have fall in for and want to continue knowing. As she became a vampire, I noticed that she looked like someone that I haven't seen in a very long time.

...Naomi...

Why? Why does the girl I love also have to be my old lover? When can I tell her? Why...

_If I had a daughter, what would I name her? I know it seems strange and new but for some reason... a name comes to mind at the last moment. I would name her Victoria._

The letter? Could it be that Naomi knew? Then...

I heard a door open to turn seeing Victoria looking at me with her new clothes and holding a rose. Looking at her now, I can't see her as Naomi anymore. Naomi will always be in my heart, but Victoria has a bigger part on my heart.

Why? Why is she doing? Why is she killing Purebloods? I can never imagine her as this girl. How can she become the new parent? It should be me. Victoria.

"In your world, if you weren't here. It would have been Kaname that would have sacrifice his heart."

She did this for me...

She has always done everything for me and know she took my place. I can feel my heart beating as my heart felt pain. As I our eyes connected all I can fill in my heart is anger and happiness. How can you keep making my heart beating this fast?

You stupid girl...Stupid, amazing, beautiful little girl.

...Victoria...

**Chapter 45**

The attacks were all gone as I continue walking to be stop by Kaien as all I did was smile at him. He gestured his hand to follow him as we entered a jail cell to protect me, until the preparations were complete. I heard footsteps as I looked up to see Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, Ichijou, and Kaien all in front of my cell.

"Victoria!" Yuuki shouted running to the bars holding onto them tightly,"...Victoria..."

I walked to her as I put my hand on her cheek to give her a soft smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, Yuuki," I say softly walking back deeper into the cell.

"No..." Yuuki whispered as Kaien pulled her away from the bars,"No! I won't let you die! Do you hear me?! I won't let you! No!"

I turned away as I didn't want to hear her shouting anymore. I felt that I was alone as I looked up at the ceiling hoping what I was doing was right. I sit down on the chair to close my eyes for a few seconds.

Before I knew it, I was asleep leaning against the chair.

"...ia...toria...Victoria..."

I slowly opened my eyes to look in front of me seeing a soft smile, brown hair, brownish red eyes, and dark clothes. I couldn't help but sigh as looked behind the person to start chuckling.

"Honestly, you two are such idiots," I whispered as I sit up straight.

"You were the one that was asleep. Even at time like this, how can you be so calm?"

Her voice sounded so annoyed and scared for me. I couldn't help but laugh because she couldn't keep her voice contained from crying. I look at Yuuki to see her eyes filled with tears as I sigh to stand up. I look behind her to see Kaname smiling at me nodding his head.

I smiled at him as I heard footsteps coming for me to take off my coat. I grabbed Kaname and Yuuki to sit behind the chair throwing my coat on them.

"Hide here until the footsteps are gone," I ordered for them to look at me confused.

I sit back on the chair to look in front of the bars seeing Zero.

"...Is anything the matter?" I questioned tilting my head.

"I'm here to tell you that the preparations for the furnace are going very well," Zero replied.

I smiled to nod my head in understanding.

"...You...are you serious about this?" Zero asked as I looked up at him.

I smiled replying,"Honestly, I thought after your memories were gone. You would be happy that one Pure blood would be dead. Why did you ask this question, Zero? Shall I explain my reason?"

"...No, it's fine," Zero says,"I get it already. The fact that you are no longer living. That's why you won't understand. What you should do to really..."

He stopped surprise to look at me as all I did was smile at him. He took his leave without saying anything. I continue to hear his footsteps until the door was open and shut.

I sighed gratefully that he didn't look behind the chair. I turn my head to see Kaname and Yuuki looking up at me. I smiled as I got up to hug them allowing them to stay in here with me.

We decided to move into a little corner for a blanket to surround Yuuki, Kaname, and I. We snuggled like old times as I couldn't help but feel memories as a child. I'm sad that I have to part with them, but I'm glad at what I'm doing.

The bars were opening to see Zero staring at us in the corner informing,"...So, you two were in a place like this? Come out. You two have a guest."

"...Us?" They questioned looking at each other.

Zero nodded his head as they both got up to look at me sadly. I smiled shooing them away to have their backs to me. My smile faded as the bars were closing behind them. I saw their eyes widen when I felt that presence for me to stand up.

"...No..." Yuuki whispered scared.

"...Isaya..." Kaname whispered as they both looked at me.

"...I've come to fulfill my promise," Isaya says looking at me.

I nodded my head looking at Isaya or anyone for them to face my back. I heard a bang on the bars knowing it was an angry Kaname.

"You liar!" Kaname shouted as I flinched,"You were going to turn us human! You lied to me again! Open these bars right now! Right now!"

I looked at them sadly as I walked over to reach out to both of them hugging them tightly.

"My one wish...is for you two to go back into the world of light, and see the world as I saw. Even if you both forget me, I will always have you both in my heart. I love you," I whispered sadly letting them go."Please Isaya, make my wish come true."

"No!" Yuuki shouted as Isaya pulled Kaname and Yuuki,"No! Please! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Victoria!" Kaname shouted,"Don't do this! Isaya, let us go!"

I felt my shoulders shaking as tears were going down my cheek. I watched them go as I showed them my tears and a smile. Their eyes widen as they finally left for me to finally cry. I continue looking at the door as Zero was staring at me with wide eyes as well. I smiled at him as tears started to go my cheeks. I turned away form him to hear the door bang shut. I looked at the ceiling to sit on the floor crying my last tears.

"Please...Please be happy," I whispered.

I waited for complete silence to have my Raven's slowly dissolve my body. I continue flying in the air as I saw Zero pushing Yuuki to a tree with tears in her eyes. I looked at Kaname to see his eyes widen as well with tears going down his cheek. I felt an ache in my heart as I saw Zero suddenly drinking her blood.

...Zero...

Yuuki suddenly passed out in Zero's arm as he gave her to Kaname. They were talking but because I was far away I couldn't hear what they were saying. They both nodded their heads for Zero to start running away from them, and Isaya helped Kaname to take Yuuki to rest some where.

I followed Zero to hear him yell,"I know you can hear me, Kuran Victoria! I know you believe you don't have the right...You don't want to make Kaname or Yuuki cry, do you? If you don't want them to cry anymore, then follow your true feeling. Come out and protect his academy with me! You idiot pureblood princess!"

I didn't come out as I wanted to be completely sure that he has...

"I love you too!" He shouts out of the blue.

My eyes widen as I showed myself behind him. My hands to be on my mouth as I realized that Zero has his memories back.

We walked up to the Academy seeing everyone fighting all because of me. I see the people that I care about fighting, my adopted parents, Sarah, Kaien, everyone. I couldn't help but feel happiness and gratitude. I look up determined to feel a hand intertwine with mine. I look up to see Zero leaning his head down to my lips kissing me softly.

"...Zero..." I whispered shocked.

"I'll protect you," Zero whispered shooting his gun,"Let's do this together."

He lets go of my hand to continue firing as I smile to look at his back. I brought my hand to my lips as I look at Zero with a serious expression. I close my eyes taking a deep breath opening them again walking to a direction I know I need to go. I stop to see Ichijou, Eiichi, and Kaoru smiling at me in front of the gate.

"We knew there's no point in trying to stop you, but...are you going, no matter what?" Eiichi asked.

I dissolved into Raven's as I smile at them not replying.

"...I see," Kaoru says.

"I understand," Ichijou says.

"In the end... that's the way you are," Eiichi says looking up,"Kuran Victoria."

I slowly formed the shape of my body as I looked up at the furnace with a smile. I remember the faces of Yuuki's, Kaname's, Zero's, Kaien's, Yagari's, my parent's, Sarah's, Senri's, Rima's, Aidou's, Kaoru's, Mimi's, Eiichi's, Akatsuki's, Ruka's, Naomi's, and...my childhood friend's. All the people I have met, the people I have loved all through my heart.

I never imagined the lonely me, became someone this important. A small little girl turning into someone that created all of this. The girl that was suppose to make the main characters life better, became someone like this. In the end, it was all thanks to Mimi that brought me back home.

_...Mimi..Thank you..._

...Now...

"It's time," I whispered touching my heart,"This is the moment when my unstoppable heart is necessary to stop other unstoppable hearts," I gripped my chest grabbing my heart as blood went on my face,"Yuuki...Zero...Kaname..."

**"VICTORIA!"**

I dropped my heart into the furnace at the same time Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname came in.

"Victoria..." Yuuki whispered.

I turn to look at them as a smile came to my face with Kaname and Yuuki running towards me.

"This can't be..." Zero says unbelieving it,"This can't be...You...This shouldn't be happening!"

I look at Zero to feel a hand on my chest to look at Yuuki seeing her eyes sadden.

"Your heart..." She questioned.

"It's inside..." I replied looking at the furnace,"It's melting and then regenerating again and again int he furnace...so it will not regenerate within me."

Yuuki reached forward shouting,"We have to get it out!"

I stopped her by holding her to my chest as I hugged Kaname as well.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. It's too late. The core of my life has been shifted to within the furnace. Before long, this body will stop moving...and 'I' will lose my consciousness and live as the many weapons that will be created..." I explained.

"No..." Kaname whispered as I felt hug me and Yuuki tightly,"No...I didn't want this to happen to you. You don't deserve this, Victoria."

"Kaname..." I whispered.

"If only, I wasn't so selfish. If I just left all of this alone and just wished for both of you to be happy. Then, the Victoria I know today, would have never happened. You did all this for me. I'm so sorry."

"Kaname, stop," I spoke up touching his cheek for him to look at me. "That selfishness is a part of you that I fell in love with. I decided my fate the moment I became a vampire and fell in love with you. You two don't know," I remember the smiles that Kaname and Yuuki gave me when I was child and now,"You two gave me so much love and happiness that the sun couldn't measure how bright it was. My whole world was dark and lonely, until you two came into the world. A speak of light entering my world that can only want me to protect. Nothing can measure how brightly you two could possibly be in my world. Please forgive my selfishness on wanting to protect you both. I love you," I look at Zero as I open my arm to pull him down here with me,"All of you. With my whole heart."

Zero hugged me and Yuuki tightly as did Yuuki. They were all afraid that I would disappear and never come back.

"Please forgive me. I have regret nothing. Nothing of who I love," I looked at Kaname and Zero,"Nothing on the choice I have made." Remembering Naomi,"I will always be there for you. We will see each other again, I promise, so please don't think it's any of your guys fault. I have received enough happiness and enough light. For instance..." I looked up for the sun to shine as they all looked at me,"This is also blinding. It's..." I felt my eyes getting heavy and my arm getting weaker,"so..." I closed my eyes with a smile whispering,"beautiful..."

**3rd person**

Victoria slumped down leaning against Yuuki as her eyes gotten wider to have more tears going down her cheeks.

"No, Victoria," Yuuki looked at her face to see her face pale as snow, her eyes closed, and smile, a happy smile,"Please...Please don't leave me. Don't go."

Yuuki hugged her tightly as Kaname stand up running out of the building with Zero right behind him. When Zero was going to use his weapon on the vampires, bloody rose was slowly destroyed in front of his eyes. Along with Yuuki's weapon Artemis and Hope being gone in front of their eyes. The ground started shaking as veins from every corner of the school started destroying all of the vampires that can only be Victoria's powers.

Yuuki was still holding onto Victoria tightly as everyone came in to see her. Everyone was sitting next to Yuuki looking at Victoria's smile.

"She...seems so happy..."

Everyone turn to the heart breaken voice to see Senri's eyes sadden, but his hands were in a fist. Yuuki handed Victoria over to Senri as he put his arms around her. He look down at her to hold her tightly.

"Please..." He spoke brokenly,"Please...come back...Idiot..."

For the first time, in front of everyone, Senri cried. For a person that shows no emotions can even break down crying, can show how much of an impact she had in their life. In the end, everyone look down sadly as they stared at Victoria's smile.

"Am I...too late?"

A soft sad voice spoke up as they looked to see Mimi and Kaoru staring at them. Mimi was holding two little puffballs in her arms as Kaoru walked into the room.

"We are...too late..." Kaoru spoke walking up the steps to Senri,"...We..." Kaoru's eyes widen to see Victoria's smiling. In a way, it angered him,"Why are you smiling, idiot?! Your were dying, yet, you smile instead! Idiot! Wake up!"

"...Kaoru..." Mimi whispered sadly.

They all looked down sadly as the sun was coming up to shine on Victoria. When the sun came up, the little puffballs open their eyes along with Victoria shining a bright light having everyone startled.

**In Victoria's mind/3rd person POV**

"It's so cold."

A little girl whispered hunched down scared from the darkness around her. She looks around frighten as she sees nothing, feels nothing, hears nothing, and knows nothing.

"Where am I?" She looked around once more, "Is anyone there?"

She looked down again to start shaking from the fear with tears in her eyes. She sits down on the ground to have her knees on her chest crying silently.

"Don't cry."

The little girl stopped crying as she felt a soft, warm hand on her head as she looked up. She saw a man and woman looking at her smiling with the man's hand on her head.

She tilts her head asking, "Who are you?"

They smiled at her happily as the lean down to her height.

"Why are you crying, little one?" The man asked.

The little girl started crying again scaring the man and woman.

"Because I'm all alone! I'm all alone! I hate the dark! I hate it!" The girl screamed while crying.

The man and woman looked at her sadly but smiled to put their arms around her. The man on the left side of her and the woman on the right side of her.

"It's okay. This is just a bad dream, you see?" The woman explained.

"A bad dream?" The little girl questioned.

"Yes," The man spoke up having the little girl look at me, "So, don't worry. You will open your little eyes and see the people that love you around you."

The little girl looked at the man with wide eyes when voices started to come through.

_"Why are you smiling, idiot?!" "Please...come back...idiot..." "Please...Please don't leave me." "Victoria!"_

_"Victoria!"_

The little girl got out of the man's and woman's hold to stand up walking to where the voice.

"Why are they crying?" The little girl questioned, "Who are they calling for? Who's...Victoria?"

"That would be you," Another voice spoke up for the little girl to turn around.

Behind the man and woman were two other people that little girl never seen before. One had a brown hair that reached her waist, brown eyes, and a green dress that goes down to their ankle. The other had a hood around the person's face that I couldn't see. She had quite a plain baggy pants and grayish kind of long sleeve shirt.

"Me?" The little girl questioned, "I'm the one they're yelling yet."

The all nodded their when the lady with the green dress pointed behind her.

"They're crying, you now?" The lady explains.

The little girl turns around to see images of people surrounding a woman crying. The woman is just laying down with a smile on her face.

"That's me?" The little girl question confused, "I'm smiling."

The little girl walked forward to reach to the images for every steps she made. She was growing at a fast rate stopping to the images clearly.

"Yuuki," The girl whispered.

The woman and man stand up to look at the all grown-up girl with smiles.

"Kaname," She whispered again, "Senri, Rima, Zero, Aidou, Eiichi, Kain, Kaien, Ruka, Mom, Dad, Sarah," The images kept moving to people until the girl's eyes widen, "Kaoru, Mimi." The girl smiled with tears in her eyes, "I see. Mimi gave her birth to her twins. I'm glad."

She look down to have this warmth at her back to turn around seeing the four people more clearly.

"Mother...Father..." The girl spoke surprised, "Naomi...the hooded woman..."

They all smiled at her as they all walked towards her.

"You have grown to an amazing person, our sweet little Victoria," Juuri says putting her hand on Victoria's cheek.

"We're sorry for disappearing on you when you were little. Can you forgive us?" Haruka ask.

Her eyes widen shocked as she shouted, "How can I not forgive you?" Their eyes widen as she continued, "If it weren't for you. I would have never wished on that star that was apparently Mimi. I wouldn't have met my family again. I wouldn't have become the girl I am today. If it weren't for you."

"Victoria," Juuri spoke surprised crying as she hugged Victoria tightly, "I'm so sorry."

Haruka hugged her tightly," We love you little girl."

"I love you too," She replied smiling.

She looked passed them to look at Naomi smiling.

"Naomi," She whispered for her parents to let go of her.

Victoria smiled at her parents to walk over to Naomi smiling, but then look down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Naomi," She whispered.

Naomi looked at her shocked and confused.

"I knew what I was doing would have hurt you and I never got the chance to apologize for it," She explained, "When I didn't hear voice after becoming the new parent. I was afraid that you were mad at me and just suddenly disappeared in my life, but now..." I looked up at her smiling to look at her childhood friend, "I see you finally passed on happily with your best friend."

Naomi smiled as she nodded saying, "It was all thanks to you Victoria, but now..." Naomi looked at her friend smiling as they nodded their head. Naomi turned to look at Victoria, "We would like to her return the favor."

"Huh?" Victoria questioned confused.

"We want to change just one small thing," The hooded woman spoke having all attention on her, "It's all thanks to you that everything started changing, but it repeated for you."

Victoria look down sadly nodding her head.

"Even though, you helped everyone's future," Juuri starts.

"and wanted everyone to smile," Haruka continues.

"Though, even with a smile on their face, it isn't real," Naomi says.

Victoria was looking at them with wide eyes shocked.

"Because the real happiness needs one more person," The hooded woman says as they all point Victoria.

**"Their happiness involves you," **They all finished.

Victoria's eyes widen as she looked at them for a light to shine bright to her left. Victoria looked at them to look at the light. Victoria hesitated as she felt a familiar warmth on her back to turn looking at everyone.

"Don't worry," Noami cheered her, "You will open your eyes and you will find the happiness that you also need."

"This is our thanks to you," The hooded woman says, "Thank you for helping my friend. In return, promise you will be happy."

Victoria looked at them surprised to smile nodding her head, "I promise."

"Good bye, our sweet little girl," Juuri says happily, "We will see each other again."

Haruka nodded his agreeing, "Take care of Yuuki for us, and..." Haruka walked to her to put his forehead on hers, "Don't be afraid to listen to your 'new' heart when falling love."

Victoria's eyes widen when the light start to grow around her as she reached forward to them.

"Mother! Father!" She shouted as the light blocked her from everything.

**1ST person**

The light stopped surrounding me as darkness returned, but... it didn't feel cold. In fact, everything felt so warm that I just wanted to stay like this. My silence was over when I heard voice shouting at someone.

"What did they do?" I heard a worried voice.

"Mimi, explain yourself," I heard an authority voice.

When I knew it was Mimi they were yelling at I couldn't help but want to defend Mimi for what ever she did.

I opened my mouth saying,"Stop picking on Mimi."

**3RD person**

"Stop picking on Mimi," They all heard a familiar voice.

Everyone sit still as they turn to look at Victoria as she slowly sit up. She touched her head with her eyes close.

"Ow, my head. It's feels like it's pounding. What is..." She stopped herself when her eyes were widen as she saw the furnace in front of her,"It can't be."

She stand up to look at the furnace touching it to look at her hand. She looked around to see Kaname, Yuki, Zero, Senri, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Kaien, Eiichi, and Isaya all look surprised at her.

"Everyone..." She whispered softly as tears started run down her cheeks,"I'm...alive."

Yuuki was the first one to run to Victoria hugging her tightly, while crying as Victoria hugged her back.

**1st person**

"But how...I don't understand," I questioned looking at Yuuki and everyone.

"It was Mimi," Yuuki replied,"She did something."

I looked at Mimi as she smiled shaking her head replying,"I didn't do anything. It was the twins."

My eyes widen as I looked at Mimi's arms to see a green and light green puffballs.

"And the help of Juuri, Haruka, Naomi, and the hooded woman," Mimi explained as I looked up at her surprised.

_Could it be that she knew my dream?_

"Mimi, you knew?" I questioned as she smiled nodding her head.

"When I became pregnant, I was greeted with Naomi, the hooded woman, Haruka, and Juuri. They told me that they knew what you were going to do. Of course, I knew what you were going to do wasn't a good idea, and I wanted to change that," Mimi explained to point to my chest, my heart I should stay,"That heart you have is from Naomi, the hooded woman, Juuri, and Haruka. They helped you create a new heart and my twins helped it to grow and become a Pureblood."

My eyes widen as I questioned, "So, then I'm still..."

Mimi nodded walking up to me with Kaoru holding his kids. She touched my head with a smile as tears fell down my cheek.

"Welcome back, Pureblood Kuran Victoria," Mimi says simply.

I nodded my head crying shouting,"I'm back!"

Everyone cheered as everyone had a smile on their face as they ran towards me hugging me. Kaname hugged me tightly while giving me a kiss, a deep kiss might I add. Zero hugged me tightly to kiss me on my cheek, then on my lips gently. Mother, Father, and Sarah hugged me while scolding me about my recklessness. Senri and Rima hugged tightly as Senri cried for the very first time. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at everyone with each hug, scolding, and kiss that I got from everyone.

I looked at them as my eyes landed on Kaname and Zero as they reached their hands towards me.

You know, it's funny. I thought my heart couldn't choose who I love the most, but know I realized...

My heart loves them both!

I reached both of their hands as I kissed both of their cheek. I don't care what anyone says about me loving both of them. I don't care what they call me, because I love two men at the same time. I choose both, because I can't live without either of them.

I turned to look at Kaname and Zero as they looked at me confused from my huge smile.

"I love you, Zero, Kaname!" I shouted for everyone to hear.

Zero blushed rubbing the back of his head saying,"Idiot! Not so loud!" He smiled looking at me,"I love you too."

Kaname smile as well having happiness in his eyes replying,"I love you as well."

Kaname and Zero looked at each other nodding their heads to look at me.

**"We don't mind sharing you. So, marry us." **They both said.

My eyes widen but a smile was placed on my face none the less.

"Well, then," I say walking front of them,"I guess, I'll have to say yes."

I hugged Zero and Kaname as they hugged me back. I know now that this is what happy ending should have really been like.

In the Vampire Knight world.

_{A/N}: UPDATE: I didn't like how this was before so I wanted to change it and have it better. It's one of the endings of my stories, so I wanted to make special and remembered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now it's updated._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is still one more chapter left. Yes, the epilogue. The very last chapter, and I'm so sad that it's finally ending. For the past year, I have been working very hard and I'm so thankful for all of you guys helping me on this amazing story.**

**Also, please forgive my grammar or any error you see. I was so excited for this chapter, and just wanted to give it you guys today. There was just no stopping me. So, please forgive me on that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and accept on my choice on who Victoria belong with. 'Cause frankly, I think she belongs with both of them and is happy with both of them. Please understand. Thank you guys so much.**

**Enjoy the chapter and the extra, and have an amazing day.**

**Until next time. **

**Please review.**


	48. Epilogue

_**I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

**Epilogue**

"Waah! Waaaah!"

A little baby crying it's little heart out inside the crib with a blanket surrounding the baby's body. A woman with hair reaching her middle back, peach dress, and a soft smile looking down at the baby. She picked up the baby to walk over to the chair rocking the baby and chair back and forth.

"Shhhh, shhh," The woman cooed, "It's okay. Mommy is here. Mommy here."

_"Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand _

_Hold it tight"_

The woman reach her finger to the baby as the baby hold her index finger tightly to stop crying. The woman's smile widen as she continue singing.

_"I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small._

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't cry._

The woman stand up from her chair walking to the baby's crib. The baby stopped crying to stare straight at her.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

The woman continue swaying and singing to the baby as it's eyes start to become sleepy.

_"Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

The baby's eyes were closed and it's breathe become soft. The woman's eyes soften as she put the baby in it's crib again. The baby let go of her finger for the woman to kiss the baby's forehead.

"Good night, Daichi," The woman spoke softly moving some white hair from the baby's head.

The woman exit the room to go to the next room hearing crashes and a small 'owie' noise.

"Little bunny," The woman spoke softly.

She enters the room to see a little toddler showing her wide wine colored eyes, and messy hair staring at the woman. The woman looks around the room to see toys scattered everywhere, blankets scattered, and bed a complete mess.

"Bunny," The woman spoke scolding the little girl. She walks over to the bed fixing it up, "How many times have I told you? You need to take your naps."

"I dow't wanna!" The little toddler complain running to the woman, "Mommy, I wanna pway."

The woman sighed as she knelled down towards the little girl as she picked her up. She walked over to the bed with the struggling little girl in her arms.

"Calm down," The woman whispered, "How about I tell you story?"

"Really!" The little girl ask happily.

The woman nodded her head to see it on the bed with the little girl under the covers. She stared at the woman with a smile as the woman rubbed her hair. Once the little girl got comfortable, she begun to tell the little girl's favorite story. The story is about a girl coming into a different world, and changed the life of many people.

"In the end, the girl saved people she loved and married the two men that changed her life." The woman stop to see the little girl asleep, "Few years later, she gave birth to two amazing little children."

The woman kneel down to the girl kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my Rini," She spoke softly walking out of the room.

She closed the door to walk in front of the entrance to look downstairs. Her heart stop as she stared at the two men that completely stole her heart, and are now the fathers to her children.

"Zero, Kaname," The woman spoke softly coming down the steps.

The two men turn to look at her as a smile placed on Kaname's face, and small smile appeared at Zero's face.

"Am I late?" She questions standing in front of them.

"No, Victoria. You arrived just in time," Kaname replies tugging a piece of hair behind her ear.

He leans down giving her kiss on her lips as she smiles at him.

"Are they asleep?" Zero ask walking towards Victoria.

He lean down to kiss her on the lips slightly deeper than Kaname's. Even though, they said they don't mind sharing her and agree to have her marry both of them. She can still feel the jealous of both of them, and the competition between. For goodness sake, they have been married for 9 years now, and they still are competing.

"Yes, they're asleep," Victoria replies pouting.

"Why are you pouting?" Zero ask touching her lower lip with his thumb.

"Because you two are still competing after 9 years of marriage. How long is it going to take for you two realize that I love you both? I can't choose one or the other," Victoria states.

Zero and Kaname look at each other to be surprised. Are they even competing? They agreed to share her and of course they feel a tinge of jealous, if she kiss one of them. Though, it doesn't mean that we were competing.

"Victoria, I think you have it all wrong," Kaname replies softly. Victoria looks at them skeptically as he continues, "It's true that we feel a tinge of jealous, but we both can agree that we both love you. We know you can't choose one."

"We're sorry if you thought we were still competing," Zero finishes blushing a little on his cheeks.

Victoria's eyes widen but a smile soon escaped her face as she stared at them.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have assumed," Victoria says grabbing both of the men's arm tightly.

They all heard a door opening to first be welcome with a small little girl that looks exactly her mother.

"Ai," Victoria spoke up.

The little girl smiled running towards Victoria pulling her into a hug. Victoria brought her up from the ground to tightly embrace the little girl.

"Ai, look you. You have gotten so big," Victoria says softly.

The little girl chuckles saying, "Thanks, Aunt Victoria. Is Rini asleep?"

Victoria smiles at Ai nodding her head to Ai's disappointment.

"Don't worry, little one. Just let Rini have a little sleep and she will come out, and play in no time," Victoria says trying to get Ai's mood up.

It work for a smile was plastered on Ai's face. Victoria brought her down for Ai to kiss Uncle Kaname, and Uncle Zero to walk into the usual playroom for the kids.

Victoria chuckle to look in front of her saying, "She has been energetic as always, Yuuki."

Yuuki chuckle coming in with Eiichi beside her.

"I'm sorry. Ai just wanted to see Rini so much. I swear, they are just like twins," Yuuki chuckles rubbing her big stomach.

Victoria had a devil smirk as she nudge on Eiichi's arm asking, "Are you excited to have another little girl?"

Eiichi blush to look at Victoria shouting, "Stop teasing me, Victoria! Jeez."

Victoria, Kaname, and Zero couldn't help but laugh as people start entering her house. It was actually a party to celebrate their 10th anniversary in marriage.

**1st person**

Ruka and Akatsuki came in with Ruka pregnant with their first child. We were so surprise, but so incredibly happy for them. They were finally having a happy ending they deserve.

Senri and Rima came in with their 3 month year old little boy. Surprisingly though, Rima accept Senri naming him Haruka Rido Shiki. I was so surprise but happy that Senri is naming their boy after my father and his.

Aidou and Yori came in with their twins, boy and girl, name Emiko and Daisuke. I was so happy for them and their twins are incredibly cute.

Kaoru and Mimi finally arrived having me running towards Mimi with a bear hug. I haven't seen them in 2 years, because their home is far away and they are taking care of their third child. The twins, Ami and Yumi, are now 11 years old and are helping the little ones.

Mother, Father, and Kaien came in with their usual smile and excited atmosphere as they begun talking to people around the party.

Sarah, she actually is on trip, while pregnant by the way, with her husband to Hawaii. Lucky, yes she definitely is. I just hope she is having the time of her life.

Now, everyone has arrived as we start the party seeing every again in a very long time. The party was quite loud that accidentally woke up Daichi and Rini. Rini got out of her room telling Daddy Zero that Daichi is awake crying.

Zero walked upstairs into the room of our son's, and brought him out to show everyone. Kaname walked upstairs to Rini as he placed a smile on his face.

"Now, little bunny, did you have good sleep?" Kaname asked.

Rini nodded her head with drowsy sleepy eyes raising her arms up, signaling she wants to be picked up. Kaname complied her wish and picked her up. Rini fell asleep on her father's shoulder. I was standing between to them seeing my son and daughter sleeping on their father. I look at their faces as tears start coming into my eyes.

"I guess, this is what a happy ending truly is," I stated.

Zero and Kaname smiled nodding their head each kissing my temple. I smiled at them as I looked at everyone else to see them smile.

Kaien raised his glass saying, "To King Kaname, Head Hunter Zero, and Queen Victoria of their 10th anniversary. To the Kuran-Kiryu!"

They raised their glass saying my last name as tears start coming down my face and staining my cheeks.

Victoria Kuran-Kiryu is the name that I am happy to have, and am grateful for how my life has become. As I turn look at everyone with their children next to them. I can mostly definitely say that this is the future that should have been.

"Victoria."

I turned to look at Kaname and Zero as they reach their hands towards, our kids sleepy awake staring at me, and a smile that is placed in all of their face.

**"Happy Anniversary," **They shouted.

I smiled as I hugged both of them along with them hugging me to along with our kids.

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for all of your encouragement in this story. I am sad to say that this story is finally complete. **_

_**"Yay!"**_

**_You guys have been an absolute amazing. If it weren't for you guys, I would have never known the passionate I had for writing. It was because of you guys that helped through some tough times, some bad comments before, but we didn't together. _**

**_Also, if it weren't for those bad comments it only encouragement me to work even harder. _**

**_There has been just many things I want to say but all I can think of is thank you so much. I was so happy with many Review, favorite, and follow on this story. _**

**_Please read my other stories if you wish for I would love your opinion on them._**

**_Have an awesome day and hope you loved this chapter and story just as much as I did. Please enjoy the rest of my stories. _**

**_And thanks for lasting until the very end. _**

**_Now..._**

**_*Victoria coming in*_**

**_"Thanks for reading my story and my adventures."_**

**_*Kaname coming in*_**

**_"Hope you enjoyed this crazy story, audience.*_**

**_*Zero coming in*_**

**_"Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and followers on this story."_**

**_*Yuuki coming in*_**

**_"Thanks for the fun as well."_**

**_*Everyone coming behind the the four them."_**

**_*Victoria walking forward*_**

**_"Now, it's to say good-bye," *Victoria smiles*_**

**_*I'm coming in waving shouting*_**

**_"Thank you guys so much. And so, the end of..." *Turning to everyone*" Ready... *Look back at the audience with a smile*1,2,3*_**

_**"The New Adventure."**_


End file.
